


Perfect

by Fidomom



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: #AU, #AlleyLeaders, #BarelyLegal, #Candy, #Complete, #Dreamer, #M&M, #MandM, #Untuckables, #kidfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 196,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom
Summary: *Overall*- Even after twelve years of estrangement from her, Michael is still struggling with his feelings for Maria DeLuca.*This chapter*- Michael listens to a brand new CD by one of his favourite artists.
Relationships: Amy DeLuca/Jim Valenti, Ava/Kyle Valenti, Isabel Evans/Jesse Ramirez, Liz Parker/Max Evans, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Set twelve years after Michael left alone on his bike after his goodbye speech to Maria in Graduation episode, but the rest of the Graduation episode did not happen. Max and Liz went off on their own, as did Jesse and Isabel. Nobody is currently after any of them; like future Max said the four are stronger together - so scattered they didn't draw undue attention. Maria embarked on a music career after losing touch with both Michael and Liz. Michael dropped the surname Guerin in favour of DuPree; Guerin was just a name they slapped on him when they found him wandering in the desert - DuPree actually means something to him. He changed his middle name to match Laurie's Grandfather's name and to honour Alexander Charles Whitman for deciphering the book, regardless of how that had happened.  
> ~FM :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. Song lyrics are my own original work; no music is associated with them. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter One ******  
  
Michael Charles DuPree held two CD's in his hands, both of which were still shrink wrapped. He put one of them in a protective display case, and the other he opened carefully, with shaking hands. He pored over the liner notes, his heart pounding as he saw more of the pictures from the same shoot as the jacket cover. He smiled upon noting that over half the songs had either been solely written or co-written by M. Salt, the pen name under which Maria had taken to writing lyrics for Ria Lucky's songs, after her initial five year contract obligations had been fulfilled.  
  
Maria had done it their way the first five years, with decent success but her first self-composed album afterward had outdone any of her previous successes and so her label had finally given her the contract she'd wanted from them in the first place. Fans of Ria Lucky were known as Charmeds and Michael was an avid albeit closeted Charmed. Everything he knew about Maria anymore was as much as any of her fans knew.  
  
Michael's current girlfriend, Tracy Lockhart, had no idea he used to date Ria Lucky. Tracy was an avid much less closeted Charmed herself. Michael had never intended to be in another relationship after Maria but he eventually concluded it wasn't realistic for him anymore; he'd gotten too lonely.  
  
He'd met Tracy as they'd both grabbed for the last available copy of Ria Lucky's third self-composed album. Tracy got it first and Michael had resorted to bribing her, "Hey you gimme grabber! I'll give you two hundred bucks, if you hand that over."  
  
Tracy had laughed and flirted innocently with him, "If you have two hundred bucks burning a hole in your pocket, then instead, how about I let you buy me lunch, I will give you the CD after I copy the songs to my cloud storage and you can reimburse me for two thirds the price, since you'll be getting the physical extras?"  
  
Michael hadn't liked the idea that the CD would be opened but it sounded like the girl wasn't going to be swayed by a large sum of money. He'd agreed, "Fine. Where do you want to eat? If I can't pronounce it, though, deal's off, so choose carefully."  
  
Tracy had laughed, shaking her head of short, dark curls and defended, "Trust me the fussy food in those kinds of places doesn't appeal to me in the least! I want to actually eat real food. Rodeo Steak House & Grill on North Bayshore near Dale Avenue work for you?"  
  
Michael was relieved and he nodded. He hailed them a cab and she tried to chat him up, en route, "If we'll be eating together, might be nice to at least exchange names. I'm T-"  
  
Michael had interrupted her, "I don't need to know your name gimme grabber; it's not like I'll ever need it for anything after lunch today."  
  
Tracy had eyed him curiously and declared, "Well, aren't you interesting! Okay fine, but I'm really not going to like being addressed as gimme grabber all during lunch and it would simple things up if you told me what I can call you instead of Mr. Intensity because that's what I've come up with so far. Surely you can compromise a little on the whole name thng?"  
  
Michael thought about it for a few seconds, "G.G. is short for gimme grabber sounds like a chicks name if I say it that way, right? I guess you can just call me Chuck."  
  
Tracy had conceded to his compromises and then asked, "So is Chuck what your friends, family or co-workers call you?"  
  
Michael had looked at her blankly and said, "None of the above. Nobody calls me that. My name isn't actually Chuck. That was kind of the whole point."  
  
That had ended up being the start of a two year long friendship which had somehow evolved into a casual, but monogamous dating relationship. At some point someone had assumed Michael was Tracy's boyfriend and neither one of them had denied it. When Tracy had invited him to move in with her six months later, Michael had readily agreed. They'd been living together for almost a year and a half.  
  
Michael liked Tracy, he enjoyed her company, they had similar tastes in nearly everything, he was attracted to her, he loved her, even, but he knew in his heart of hearts that if he had a chance to be with Maria again; a real chance, that he'd let Tracy go in a heartbeat. He sometimes considered that if she only knew how bright the torch was that he still carried for Maria, that Tracy would be the first one to tell him to follow his heart; not just for himself but because she herself deserved better than to be anything other than someone's first choice.  
  
Tracy was a good person and Michael knew everyday that he was doing wrong by her but he just didn't want to be alone and he knew there was unlikely to be anyone else he could be as in sync with as he was with Tracy. He knew he was being selfish and dishonest with her, but he could live with it. Tracy did not know what he was, she had never seen his powers out of whack and she had never gotten any flashes from him. Michael found it curious, though, that he'd also never gotten any flashes from her; curious but not worth dwelling on. Michael accepted that they both had some things that were just too private to share with each other and he was okay with that. They weren't big on deep relationship analysis talks and that suited Michael just fine.  
  
As Michael indulged in his first listen through of Ria Lucky's new album, he had the songs uploading automatically directly to Tracy's cloud storage.  
  
Michael knew that Maria had been in three fairly public relationships since the start of her career. First with a sound mixer, then a fellow celebrity and most recently with a famous indie movie producer. To his knowledge the one with the movie producer was the most volatile of the three. Every other week, according to the tabloids, Ria and Xavier were breaking up or making up. Michael had the distinct feeling that whatever was going on between Ria and Xavier, Maria was not happy with him nor apparently without him, either. Michael wondered if she just didn't want to be alone, too, and was putting up with a dissatisfying relationship, not to be.  
  
For all of Michael's feelings for Maria, he still felt that he'd made the right decision for her by letting her go. He tried not to dwell too much on her relationships since him; he knew he couldn't have it both ways. He could hardly expect her to remain celibate or faithful to the memory of some poorly bathed Czechoslavakian guy she'd dated once upon a time, in highschool, in Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
In the years that she'd been writing her own stuff, Michael had felt sure that at least a couple of the songs had been about him and their stupid relationship. He missed stupid everyday. He'd had no real clue what he was actually giving up until he'd already burned the bridge. The new album seemed to have a few songs about their relationship again but track six in particular was the most blatant yet ...  
  
Imperfect Us  
  
The tension between us was palpable  
Were we beginning or were we ending?  
Did we start all over again?  
Could we start all over again?  
  
We said so many things we didn't mean  
And meant so much more that we never said  
Did you really think I wanted us perfect?  
All I ever really wanted was just us,  
  
(Don't give me space)  
Me being me  
And you being you,  
(Boy you were always enough)  
You and me alone  
Us being just  
(All that's left is my memory of perfect)  
Beautifully imperfect, imperfect, imperfect us  
  
Time carries us along as it will  
That doesn't make me wrong  
And it doesn't make you right  
I didn't even get to choose  
  
As you disappeared from view  
I was still so sure you'd realise your mistake  
One day there'd be a knock or a call  
Like you'd never left at all  
  
We said so many things we didn't mean  
And meant so much more that we never said  
Did you really think I wanted us perfect?  
All I ever really wanted was just us,  
  
(Don't give me space)  
Me being me  
And you being you,  
(Boy you were always enough)  
You and me alone  
Us being just  
(All that's left is my memory of perfect)  
Beautifully imperfect, imperfect, imperfect us  
  
Don't give me space, don't give me space  
Don't give me space, don't give me space  
(Do you surf the stars without me?)  
Boy you were always more than enough  
The flashes of imperfect us  
I'm sending out to you  
(I still love you, I still love you, I still love you)  
Now, tomorrow, always  
I promise  
  
And like a fool I'm still listening for that knock or call.  
  
(Don't give me space)  
Me being me  
And you being you,  
(Boy you were always enough)  
You and me alone  
Us being just  
(All that's left is my memory of perfect)  
Beautifully imperfect, imperfect, imperfect us  
  
(Don't give me space)  
Me being me  
And you being you,  
(Boy you were always enough)  
You and me alone  
Us being just  
(All that's left is my memory of perfect)  
Beautifully imperfect, imperfect, imperfect us  
  
Michael's eyes swam with tears, while staring at the picture of Ria Lucky smiling sweetly on her album cover. He didn't even properly hear the final five tracks of the rest of the album.  
  
All he could think was that he had another choice to make; either act on what the song was telling him to do which meant he'd first have to break up with Tracy or at least come clean with her and let her decide or do nothing and just leave well enough alone.  
  
It killed him inside to think Maria was still holding out hope after all this time. Appearances had been very deceiving. He'd thought she'd gotten over him ages ago and that the songs he'd suspected of being about their relationship were probably written back then and later universalised. Track six was different though. It was far more personal and specific; she'd practically called him spaceboy right in the lyrics and emotionally it was blatantly set in the present tense.  
  
Michael tried to imagine how he'd even get in touch with Maria, anymore. She was a celebrity now, he couldn't just saunter up to her front door and knock and he no longer had a working phone number for either her or her mother; Amy had apparently had to change her number because fans figured out who she was to Ria Lucky.  
  
Michael had exactly one idea to try and if that didn't work he was prepared to give up. He called Sherrif Jim Valenti, "Hi, Sheriff Valenti; Michael DuPr- uhh I mean, it's me Michael Guerin calling, can you talk?"  
  
Sheriff Valenti chuckled and exclaimed, "Well, now, there's a voice and a name I haven't heard in more than a decade! How the hell are you, Michael?"  
  
Michael grimaced awkwardly and tried to make nice despite his impatience, "I've got no major complaints. I've got a job I like, a good gir- uhh roommate and a decent place to live. Oh and healthy as ever of course. And yourself?"  
  
Jim Valenti chuckled knowingly and said, "It's okay, Michael, I won't torture you with this small talk anymore. What is it you'd like me to do for you? I assume there's something?"  
  
Michael stammered a bit, "Yeah, well, I just, I don't know what to do, see, I don't have her Mom's number anymore and obviously I don't have hers and I was just wondering if you are still in touch with Ms. DeLuca or maybe even Maria? I'm not asking for their personal information! Just to be clear! It's just if you are in touch with them would you maybe be willing to give them my contact information?"  
  
Sheriff Valenti laughed again and asked, "So you really didn't know? Ms. DeLuca has been Mrs. Valenti for the past eight years, son, so yeah you could say I'm in touch with them both. It's good you know not to ask for their personal contact info, because I'm obviously not at liberty to disclose it. However, there's this girl sometimes sang with me and the Kit Shickers, maybe you remember her? Real pretty, leggy, green-eyed, blonde with a thousand kilowatt smile? She seemed to think I might get a call like this and asked me to give you an e-mail address. You got a pen and paper handy, son?"  
  
Michael was stunned that it had been that easy. He got a pen and paper and let Jim know to go ahead, "Okay, got 'em. What's the e-mail?"  
  
Michael fought a grin as Jim Valenti spelled it out for him, "TraumatisedJetta02@cloudmail.com"  
  
Michael wrote it down, read it back to Jim to make sure he'd gotten it right and then he said, "Oh hey, thanks so much for this. Just in case, can I still leave my contact info with you, too?"  
  
Jim Valenti drawled, "Yeah, I guess that would be alright. I'm the police, I've always got pen and paper, son, so you just go ahead, whenever you're ready."  
  
Michael rattled off his e-mail and his cell phone number, "My e-mail is DocLoveStinks777@cloudmail.com and my cell phone number is 123 555 4689. I'm in the west coast time zone."  
  
They said their goodbyes and Michael had no sooner put down his phone, than Tracy came home. She hurried inside and demanded excitedly, "So? Did they come in? The new Ria Lucky CD's?"  
  
Michael smiled fondly at her, nodded and confirmed, "Yeah, they came in. Mine is already protected forever and yours is already on your cloud. It's another winner! I already know you're gonna love it!"  
  
Tracy dropped all of her personal stuff, gave Michael a quick hard kiss on the lips, "Thanks, Chucky!, she said and hurried to the kitchen to put away some groceries she'd brought home and then she immediately set about making dinner.  
  
Michael called out to her, "Hey, Gigi? I got some stuff on the laptop that I want to work on, you want the new CD on the house system while you cook?"  
  
She sang out cheerfully, "Yes, please! I'll let you know when dinner's ready!"  
  
Michael acknowledged Tracy's forewarning, put the new CD on for her, went into their home office and closed the door. He opened his laptop and transcribed the written down e-mail address to his e-mail contacts address book. Then he began composing an e-mail to Maria.  
  
He filled in the to and the from fields without an issue and then when it came to the subject field he drew a blank. He figured he might think of that later after he wrote the rest of the e-mail, so he put the cursor in the main body of the e-mail and ... nothing. He couldn't even think of what to say or how to even begin after twelve years without communicating. He closed his eyes and huffed in frustration. When he opened them again, he spoke out loud to himself, "You're way over-thinking this, man. Just type whatever. It's only Maria not James freaking Hetfield."  
  
Michael frowned at the blank screen for several more seconds and then he started to type, "Just making sure this is legit and not some prank that Jockstrap or Sheriff might be pulling on me. If it is legit thanks for giving me a way to contact you. I gave the Sheriff my info, too.  
  
Track six, Maria? I did consider ignoring it because I'm still not big on talking; that much hasn't changed. A lot of other stuff has, though, so yeah, I guess maybe we should probably talk. Just e-mail me back or call me when you're ready to do that.  
  
I work from home, and make my own hours. Best time for me would be anytime from sunset to about an hour before dawn; like I told Sheriff - west coast time. Don't make too much of how impersonal this e-mail is - the point is I heard you and I didn't ignore what I heard. Later, Maria.  
  
Always,  
Michael \m/", and then he added in the subject field, "From Michael"  
  
He hit send before he could get cold feet about it, then he opened a job he was working on for one of his clients and he was still busily poring over the data, twenty minutes later, when Tracy poked her head in to announce, "Dinner's ready, Chucky."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Thanks, Gi. Be right there. Just want to make a couple notes to self on this one."  
  
Like clockwork they ate dinner together, did up the dishes together, took a shower together, made out for a bit and then made love. Michael kept thinking of bringing up about reconnecting with his highschool girlfriend but it just never seemed like the right time.  
  
He kissed Tracy goodnight at eight-thirty and let her know his plans for the rest of the evening, "Got some work to finish up, some breakfast smoothies to make ahead, some Netflix to binge and that one boss level to try to beat that keeps kicking my ass. Tonight's the night though; I feel it! Have a good sleep, Gigi. See you tomorrow."  
  
Tracy grinned sympthetically at his mention of the difficult boss level and then she said, "Goodnight, Chucky. See you tomorrow. Good luck beating that boss - take notes for me, for when I get that far!"  
  
Michael laughed lightly, "If I don't get to use notes, then neither do you. Nice try though.", then he quickly left their bedroom and pretended not to hear her final quiet, "I love you.", as he did.  
  
He shrugged away the twinge of guilt he felt in avoiding saying it back, this time. Of course he loved her, but his mind and heart were a bit crowded with his thoughts and feelings for one indeed very pretty, green-eyed, leggy, blonde girl with a thousand kilowatt smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets the phone call he was waiting for but it doesn't go how he thought it might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Two ******  
  
At a little past midnight, Michael had already finished making smoothies for the week ahead, he'd completed his data assessment for one client and taken on two more clients, and he was almost half-way through a four episode catch up binge on Netflix, when his phone rang again. He hit pause on his show and answered, "DuPree Private Security Consulting. This is Chuck. What do you need?"  
  
"Michael? Who is Chuck and why are you impersonating him?"  
  
Michael sat up straighter and exclaimed, "Maria! Hey. Chuck is just my business name. I didn't think you'd call me this fast."  
  
"Is this a bad time, then?"  
  
Michael blinked in confusion and said carefully, "No, it's actually pretty great timing. No early schedule for you tomorrow, though?"  
  
"Some kind of Mental Health Awareness or something day tomorrow, so I took it off. It's not quite a lie. Been a hectic couple of months. Michael, I really didn't call you to talk about our jobs."  
  
Michael nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, I figured. You have my attention. Talk to me, Maria."  
  
"God, Michael I wish it was that easy. I wish I could just talk your ear off over the phone but this isn't going to work for me. I want to talk to you face to face, in person, alone and uninterrupted, for like a couple of days. Can that happen?"  
  
Michael fidgeted uncomfortably and evaded, "I really don't think that would be a good idea, for either of us."  
  
"But can you make that happen, anyway? Will you? Please, Michael?"  
  
Michael huffed and asked, "Is there some time limit by when this in person meeting should take place?"  
  
"I know you're west coast but where exactly? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't relevant."  
  
Michael cut short the complaint on the tip of his tongue and he answered coolly, "Southern Oregon. Explain the relevance."  
  
"I have fan signings scheduled all over the country; if you can meet me after the one closest to you, that would be ideal. Then my travel plans won't be red flagged by any nosy paparazzi or Charmeds either, for that matter. Hang on a sec let me pull up my Oregon schedule."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay so it looks like I'm in Medford on Friday, June sixth from one until six, Portland on Saturday, June seventh from ten until three, then Bend and Eugene both on Sunday, June eighth from nine until noon and then from four until seven respectively. Are you near any of those?"  
  
Michael's mind was reeling at the idea that he could be seeing Maria in less than three weeks, even as he nodded and calmly answered, "Yeah, we're just a two hour drive from Eugene. How long you staying in Eugene for, do you know, yet?"  
  
"Looking that up already. Hang on. Okay got it, so my next mandatory appearance anywhere after the fan signing in Eugene, is on Wednesday June eleventh and ouch ridiculously early morning to get my hair and make up done for some morning talk show interview to promote the new album. This is unbelievably perfect for me and I won't even have to change my schedule to meet with you. Does it work for you, though, Michael? Wait did you say we, earlier? Who's we?"  
  
Michael winced but chose to be honest, "By we, I meant my live-in girlfriend, Tracy and I. She's a Charmed by the way so try not to hate her to Courtney levels. She doesn't know that you and I even know each other much less that we dated."  
  
"Well, are you going to tell her before you come to meet me? Why would you keep us a secret from her, Michael?"  
  
Michael stopped being honest and fibbed then, "Because she is absolutely a die hard fan of yours and I knew if I told her she would view you differently; I didn't want to kill her joy or tamper with your fan. I still don't want to tell her it's you, but yes I intend to come clean with her and just say I'm meeting up with my girlfriend from highschool. If she can't handle that, then I guess I'm about to blow my life apart. All to do my least favourite thing; talk about our stupid relationship, again."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Michael answered, "Sure, I love her. I like my life with her. No surprises. No yelling. No tears. No disappointments for either of us. She and I are good together."  
  
"If everything with her is so great then why did you contact me, Michael?"  
  
Michael sighed heavily and admitted, "Because something about track six got under my skin and I suddenly missed you like I just left yesterday. I missed all the stupid and the yelling and the thrill of uncertainty. I lived moment to moment back then and you were my ride or die girl even when I didn't want you to be. I never fought too hard when you'd insist though, so maybe I never didn't want you to be. I don't know, Maria. That time in my life was so full of chaos and turmoil and somehow you were my eye of the storm and your own separate storm for me all at once. That song rattled me and I feel like I owe it to myself, to Tracy and to you to figure out why and to resolve it one way or another."  
  
"You're going to hate this question but I'm going to ask it anyway. Exactly who am I to you? Your ex-girlfriend? Your ex-lover? Just some chick you dated off and on in highschool? Am I only Ria Lucky to you, now? Right now, I'm just really sad and confused and I don't know what to think, what to believe, if my memories of us are even real or if I've just romanticised them and idealised them; made something more of them than what they were. Tell me, Michael. Who am I to you, really?"  
  
Michael fought tears hearing her voice choked with emotional insecurity. He spoke with a quiet passion, "You are the love of my life, Maria. Every second was real. It was completely mutual, I promise. Nobody can ever take that time away from us. Even if I stay with Tracy, she will never know me the way that you do. You're still the only one I've ever let in all the way; the only one I ever will. I kept my promise. Wherever I go whatever I do no matter who else I care for or love, I will always love you on a whole other level. It kills me that you ever doubted it. Stop torturing yourself. You mattered then and you matter now. I will love you, always."  
  
"Just never enough to want to be with me for anything longer than now. I know. I remember. Are you still going to meet me?"  
  
Michael rubbed moisture from his eyes, with the heel of his palm and answered, "Yes, I will still meet you. I'll be single by then, at least temporarily, depending on how Tracy takes it. She may decide she deserves to be somebody's first choice and she wouldn't be wrong; she'll just never be to me everything that you are and always will be. Don't know if she'll tolerate that or not.  
  
Dammit, I hate change. From the second I heard track six, though, I knew my life was about to change all over again; not even eighteen hours later and it already has. God, I miss you, Maria. I mean it. I really really miss you. I'll be counting down the days."  
  
"I miss you so much, Michael. Thank-you for not ignoring the song. See you in a few weeks."  
  
Michael dreaded her ending the call. He called out to her, "Maria!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Michael told her the only truth that mattered to him, "I love you. Good night."  
  
"I love you, too. Good night, spaceboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always challenging for me to write my favourite couple as not being together and then somehow get them back together in a plausible way or sometimes it's just not plausible so I go for over the top romantic and screw plausibility because they belong together, lol.
> 
> ~FM :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael begins trying to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Three ******  
  
It was four full days of imagining every possible way to let Tracy know that he wanted out and why and then also imagining possible outcomes. He didn't want drama or blaming or tears. Ideally he wanted things to end as casually as they'd begun but he wasn't naive. Tracy wasn't given to emotional outbursts of tears or anger but she was still human and he knew he couldn't just blurt it out and expect her to just smile and wish him well as he walked away from their life together. Michael found it odd that the more committed he was to the idea of ending it with her, the more alive he felt. The only part he dreaded was that he was about to hurt a decent person.  
  
When he finally did decide how to go about it, he didn't waiver. He took the necessary steps to prepare for being on his own once again.  
  
Michael was packed and ready to go a full hour before Tracy got home, just five days after he had talked to Maria. He used his extra time to throw out his remaining tabasco sugar breakfast smoothies, and the fake ketchup that was also sugar and tabasco that he had resorted to using on all the food Tracy made for him. She had no idea about his dietary quirk. He could eat food without sugar and tabasco but it didn't taste good to him. He had found his own ways to include his quirk in his diet without Tracy or anyone else ever catching on. He felt it was just one more way to not draw attention to himself.  
  
Michael had only barely finished cleaning up after himself, when Tracy came home. He heard her call out to him, "Chucky? Are you here?"  
  
Michael took a deep breath and called out in answer, "In the kitchen!"  
  
Tracy came in, smiling and was about to greet him with her usual hug and kiss but as soon as she saw his face, her steps faltered and she stood still as her smile faded. She didn't speak. She just looked at him expectantly. Michael broke the awkward silence, "This life we've been living, isn't what I want anymore. I'm moving out. I'm only taking my CD's, my laptop, my clothes, my helmets and my bike. Do whatever you like with anything else I leave behind. I'm not doing this to jam up your life, so if you're willing to accept them, I wrote you three post-dated checks for my share of the rent for the next three months, until you can get a new roommate or maybe you can use the money to get a smaller place. If you need to reach me for reasons related to my business you know my cell number but I don't want you to call me for any personal reasons; not even about music or games or movies. Just don't. Before you get the wrong idea here, you didn't do or say anything wrong. I've simply changed my mind about what I want out of life, and this is just not it."  
  
Tracy spoke softly, "I don't want your money. I'll never cash those. You may as well rip them up."  
  
Michael nodded and defended, "I figured but I wanted to at least offer. "  
  
Tracy asked hesitantly, "What do you want out of life, Chuck?"  
  
Michael tried to deliver the words gently but he knew they wouldn't be well received, "That's none of your business, because I am not your business anymore. I want a clean break."  
  
Tracy asked in a trembling voice, "Isn't there anything you can tell me that will help me make sense of this in the aftermath of you leaving me?"  
  
Michael chuckled mirthlessly, "From the moment we met, we built our relationship on secrets and lies and we've been playing house pretending any of this was real when deep down we both know it lacked substance of any kind. I'm not blaming you. I was a willing participant and now I'm not. It's time for me to have a real life again."  
  
Tracy frowned and asked, "What lies have I told you? What secrets do you think I'm keeping from you?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "I wouldn't know one way or another and that is the whole point. You and I do not really even know each other beyond our shared hobbies and interests. That's not something to build a life on."  
  
Tracy argued, "Well, then instead of leaving why don't you stay and we can fix that? If you were so unhappy why didn't you just say something instead of waiting until you reached this as the solution?"  
  
Michael stated bluntly, "I wasn't unhappy. It was what I wanted, same as you, until it wasn't what I wanted anymore, which was like, just a few days ago."  
  
Tracy's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Oh? Why? What happened a few days ago?"  
  
Michael considered telling her again that it was none of her business but then he thought maybe it was. He answered, "The one great love of my life reached out to me and I knew without a doubt that we were still in love with each other. I've never loved anyone the way I love her and I never will. She is it for me. She has been all along but we were estranged and so I tried to make a life for myself without her. I talked to her for the first time in twelve years a few days ago, and the life I'd made for myself suddenly wasn't important to me anymore. She's my end all, be all, and that's just the way it is."  
  
Tracy laughed uncomfortably and admitted, "I didn't even know you had anyone in your past that you held in such high regard. I didn't ask and you never mentioned it. So then, you've never actually loved me?"  
  
Michael shook his head and tried to clarify, "I never said that. Of course I did. What's not to love? You're a good person. It's just not the all consuming would give my life for it kind of love that I have always felt for her and that I will always feel for her. Twelve years apart from her hasn't diminished it even a little."  
  
Tracy's eyes watered but no tears fell as she asked, "So you're leaving me to reconcile with her?"  
  
Michael shook his head and corrected, "No, I'm leaving you because it is the right thing to do, now that I know for sure that I'm still this much in love with someone else. I have no idea if she and I can ever reconcile. There are myriad issues between us, hence the long estrangement but I do know that I need to be free to at least try to get her back. Barring that I'd settle for at least making peace with her."  
  
Tracy suggested, "You could have just gone behind my back and pursued your closure with her and then if it didn't work out we could have just continued with the life we've been living?"  
  
Michael shook his head and disagreed, "No, I couldn't have. Not because of any morality issues I have about lying or even cheating but because out of all of my flaws, being a coward isn't one of them. I'll take my lumps if that's what I've got coming to me. If all of this leads to me being alone, again, then maybe that's just what's meant to be. Goodbye, Tracy."  
  
Tracy sucked in a hard breath and her tears fell as she whispered, "You've never called me by my given name, before, until just now."  
  
Michael nodded, said coolly, "I know.", then hefted his backpack over his shoulder and he walked away from four years of their life together.  
  
He knew he was leaving behind a good person who was sad because of him but he didn't share in her sadness. The further away he got the lighter he felt inside. The only thing on his mind as he got on his bike was that he'd be seeing Maria in twelve days and the days seemed to be dragging painfully slowly.  
  
Michael had managed to line up a house sitting job for himself from the last week of May through the entire month of June, right in Eugene. That gave him a month to figure out whether he would stay in Oregon or maybe follow Maria back to New York or see what the living was like in some other state. Roswell crossed his mind more than once but he always came back to the idea that anywhere else had to be better than Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
On his bike ride up to Eugene, he tried not to think too much and just enjoy the views. When he neared the outskirts of Eugene, he stopped and consulted the printout of the directions to the house he'd be sitting at, one more time. When he felt he'd memorised it, he revved up his bike again and continued on into Eugene, Oregon. As he expected he found the place right away. He put his bike in the garage and then went around to the back. He retrieved spare keys right from where they'd told him to look and he let himself inside. The security system gave it's warning countdown and he quickly punched in the code to re-arm it. He gave himself a thorough tour, automatically noting any possible weaknesses in security, especially the basement and a couple of second floor windows which had climbable trees nearby.  
  
He found a note magneted to the fridge, addressed to him, giving him permission to make himself at home, including helping himself to freezer and fridge contents and letting him know some basics of where to find things. They requested a confirmation text for their peace of mind so he quickly sent them a picture of the note and a brief message, "I'm in and everything is okay here. Enjoy your vacation."  
  
One of the first things Michael did is book a cleaning service for two days before the homeowners' expected return. He intended to try to keep things tidy but cleaning really wasn't his thing and he didn't want the homeowners' coming back to a pigpen. Next thing he did is dump his bag out on the bed in the room he'd be crashing in. He sorted through it, setting aside his work laptop, putting some of his clothes in the empty bureau, hanging up others in the closet, stacking his playable CD's separately from his collector CD's, setting a photoframe on his night stand with a picture in it from Ria Lucky's newest album and finally stashing what few toiletries he had in the adjoining five piece bathroom. Satisfied with what he'd accomplished, he tucked his laptop under his arm and headed for the designated office.  
  
He shuffled a few things around to make room for his laptop on the desk, and he set right to work on the security analysis for his newest client. He didn't know how long he'd been at it when he got the e-mail alert but he completely dropped his focus on work, upon seeing it was from Maria. The subject line read, "Not 911 but I'm not okay".  
  
Michael raised one brow in curiosity and clicked on it. The e-mail expanded and he read it through quickly once and then again more slowly, "Dear Michael, It's really bothering me the way you were talking about your girlfriend. Temporarily single? Really? What is that? So what, are you going to meet with me and hash out all of the unresolved stuff between us and then go back to her? I'm not okay with that. Like super not okay with that. After all this time after everything that is going to go down when we are face to face, even the idea of you still choosing her makes me so angry I could puke. If you are seriously thinking of just going back to her then don't even bother showing up and just forget you ever heard track six! I'm so incredibly jealous of her and I can't handle that right now! I'm promoting the album, I'm supposed to be smiling but it's getting harder with every passing day, knowing she has been living with you; living my dream life and that she might get to keep on doing it! I hate this, Michael! I hate how I feel! I hate your girlfriend far more than I ever hated Courtney. I don't care if I lose her as a fan! I'm going to wait for half an hour before I hit send so if you actually ever get this, ever read this, then know it's not just a passing temper tantrum - this is how I really feel! I wish I'd never included track six on the album. I'm so damned tired of being the fool.  
  
Maria *broken heart emoji* "  
  
Michael hit reply and quickly typed, "I don't currently have a girlfriend anymore and I have no intention of reconciling with Tracy no matter what happens between you and I. I love you, Maria. Stop stressing, okay? Please? The 2nd best moment of my life after I left you was when I heard track six. You are not a fool in my eyes and you never were. I am still counting down the days until I can see you again. I miss you more than you could possibly imagine. The number one best moment of my life after I left you was talking to you on the phone the other night. Couldn't you tell that I didn't want that call to end?

I never thought I'd hear you call me Space Boy, ever again - I thought I'd burned that bridge; it felt more than good to be wrong about that. Don't give up on me, yet, okay? I will meet you. You can let me have it with both barrels for all the ways I've ever hurt you. I will take it for as long as you need to unleash it. I want to do whatever is possible for me to do to make things right with you. The thing that bothered me most about your e-mail, Maria, is that I wasn't there with you to tell you any of this in person; I've always hated being the reason you cry because you won't let me try to make you feel better when it's my fault to begin with. I would give anything to be holding you right now. I don't have to wait half an hour to send this because none of this is a passing thing for me - this is how I always feel about you. You asked who you are to me, I told you the truth and now you'll have it in writing; you are the love of my life, Maria DeLuca. If I can't make things right between us you will still always be the love of my life - that is who you are to me - not Courtney, not Juanita, not Tracy, not Vilandra, not Isabel, not any other woman in any universe, only you and always you. You have had zero competition all along, no matter how it may have looked otherwise to you.  
  
Forever in love with you,  
Michael xo *heart emoji* ", and then he hit send without hesitation.  
  
Michael sat back, shaking with emotion, feeling worried sick about Maria, staring at hs phone, mentally willing it to ring; mentally willing Maria to call him so he could hear for himself if she felt any better than she'd felt in her e-mail. It didn't ring even after two hours of staring at it. Michael sighed dejectedly and closed down his laptop.  
  
He made himself some dinner out of habit but couldn't eat more than a few bites. He double checked that all the doors and windows were locked, took a quick shower and crawled into bed far earlier than he had in years. It was barely past one in the morning. Michael stared at the picture of Ria Lucky on his night stand for almost half an hour before he finally turned out the light and tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria finalise the details of when and where to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Four ******  
  
Two days before they were supposed to finally see each other, Michael finally got another e-mail from Maria. He'd been really worried when he hadn't heard a thing from her since his last e-mail to her. He'd started to wonder if she had changed her mind about meeting in person.  
  
He clicked on her e-mail. The subject line just said My Itinerary and that was basically all it was, other than a short note at the end that said, "Been busy but your e-mail helped. Thank-you. More on that when we're face to face. Booked you a room adjoining mine, under name Hal Carver - thought that might work for you. Prefer to meet in your room. Unlock your side of the connecting door, as soon as you're in. I still won't just barge in; I'll knock first. See you on Sunday night, Michael.  
  
ILY,  
Maria"  
  
Michael was impressed she remembered about Hal, and he did appreciate her respecting his desire to stay under the radar, but he instead e-mailed her back with an alternative plan, "I'm house sitting right here in Eugene. Prefer not to leave it unattended overnight. I can get you here unseen but if that really doesn't work for you, then yes I will meet you in the adjoining room. We'd have way more privacy and zero interruptions here, though. Let me know. If I don't hear back from you, I'll do it your way.  
  
ILY2,  
Michael"  
  
She didn't respond to his e-mail until late Saturday night. The subject line read,"Plan B". Michael clicked it and read carefully, "There's something appealing about being completely alone with you in an actual house instead of a hotel room. I like plan B better. How are you going to get me there without anyone seeing me or following us? Call me on my cell when you get this - so we don't have to keep playing e-mail tag and we can make plans properly.  
  
IMY,  
Maria"  
  
Michael's hands shook slightly as he dialed her saved number. She answered on the second ring, "Hello?"  
  
Just the sound of her voice was a relief to him. She sounded calm compared to her jealousy e-mail. Michael greeted her, "Hey, it's me."  
  
"Michael. Hi. Thanks for getting back to me so fast. So what's the plan?"  
  
Michael asked her, "You have leather pants and a leather jacket with you?"  
  
Maria answered clearly perturbed by the question, "Uhh, yeah, Michael. I'm a rock star. Practically my uniform."  
  
Michael chuckled, "Yeah, I know. Kind of figured. You're gonna need them. Don't wear any jewelry your Charmeds might recognize and put your hair up. You can bring a small overnight bag and just put the jewelry you want with you in that. You have any concerns about being a passenger on a motorbike?"  
  
Maria asked in surprise, "You're getting me there on your bike?"  
  
Michael confirmed, "Unless that doesn't work for you?"  
  
Maria hastily agreed, "No, no, Michael, it's fine. Hair up visored helmet on, I can see the merit in it. It definitely reduces the chance I'll be recognised. Except before I get the helmet on. How will that work?"  
  
Michael laid it out for her, "An ex-client of mine; a satisfied one, just happens to own the Nailed It nail salon near your hotel. He's also your fan and not averse to being known as the place Ria Lucky went to, to get her nails done. Dress normal for Ria Lucky, you can even leave your hair down, for the first part. Stash your leather in your overnight bag. Tell whoever you need to, that you have an exclusive after hours nail appointment and go to Nailed It. The owner, Jeremy, will direct you to the back door of the salon. He'll have your helmet for you. Put your hair up, get your leathers and your helmet on and then leave out the back. I'll be there on my bike waiting for you. Jeremy will keep any curious Charmeds from figuring out that you aren't there anymore, at least long enough for us to get away unseen and he doesn't know where I'm taking you so he can't leak your whereabouts to anyone, even if he wanted to. Any concerns?"  
  
Maria assured him, "None. Just tell me what time?"  
  
Michael suggested, "Between nine-fifteen and nine-thirty? And hey if something should happen and one of us doesn't show; I'll be in that adjoining room by midnight, latest. Okay?"  
  
Maria stated her preference again, "I really rather be in a house with you. I'll show, Michael, so just don't stand me up."  
  
Michael insisted, "I'd never intentionally stand you up. I just know life can be full of curve balls sometimes. It's just a contingency plan, just in case. I'll be waiting for you right where I said I'd be, Maria."  
  
Maria said softly, "I'm counting on that. See you tomorrow night, Michael."  
  
Michael reassured her again, "Good. You do that. See you tomorrow night. And hey, Maria?"  
  
Maria answered, "What?"  
  
Michael said earnestly, "I miss you, too. Good night."  
  
Maria was quiet for a few seconds, then she finally said, "Good night, spaceboy." and ended their call.  
  
Michael tried to get as much work done as possible all day Sunday, so that he could give Maria his full attention while she was there with him. He prepared another guest room for himself, but moved only a few of his things over. He intended to give up his room with the attached bathroom, for Maria to use.  
  
He was already thinking in the back of his mind that he would move back into the room when their time together was over and that he would not be changing the sheets; he liked the idea of her smell being in the bed he slept in after she had returned to her life as a celebrity.  
  
He didn't know what to expect from their time together so he tried not to expect anything; he only hoped they wouldn't be arguing and fighting the whole time. If he started to hope for more than that he resorted to thinking of unpleasant things, like he used to do, to keep himself in check.  
  
Michael knew he was stacking odds in his own favor by not showering for a couple of days, after living the past four years as a shower a day person. He knew Maria would be more inclined to warm up to him, again, if he at least smelled familiar to her, because he knew he looked older and that he wasn't quite who she had kept in her memories, anymore.  
  
He'd had twelve years of life experiences without her; most of them harsh and unpleasant and he was aware it showed. He definitely felt like he wasn't the Michael Guerin she remembered, on the inside, either.  
  
The only thing that truly felt unchanged for him is the way he felt about her. He may as well have been seventeen again as he got ready to go pick her up from the nail salon. Excitement and dread simultaneously was a painfully familiar phenomenon to him.  
  
To Michael's surprise, their plans went off without a hitch. By nine twenty-two, Maria was on the back of his bike holding tightly to him and he drove them without incident to the house on Skyline Boulevard.  
  
They hadn't done much more than greet each other behind the nail salon and now that they were alone in the garage, at the house, there was an awkward, palpable tension between them.  
  
Michael grabbed for her overnight bag at the same time that she did and then Michael said, "Let me get this. We'll go inside and I can give you the grand tour and show you where you can sleep while you're here."  
  
Maria stated quietly, "i'll be sleeping wherever you'll be sleeping, Michael, but I appreciate that you didn't just assume that. Lead on."  
  
Michael mentally reeled hearing her intentions but he kept his cool on the outside and didn't try to discuss it further. He tried not to overreact to her slipping her hand into his, either as they walked from the garage into the house, but his heart was beating double time.  
  
Michael showed Maria how to disarm and also re-arm the alarm, once they were inside the house, in the event she opened a door or window without disarming it first.  
  
Once that was taken care of, he offered, "You want something to eat or drink?"  
  
Maria shook her head and declined, "Maybe after you show me around. You didn't tell me it was such a big house."  
  
Michael nodded and apologised, "Yeah, of course. Sorry. It wasn't a secret just didn't think of mentioning it. That's why the homeowners wanted a house sitter despite having a pretty decent alarm system. I'm also here to do a security analysis for them because it is such a spread out place; kind of an odd layout. They want to know if there are holes or blind spots in their security system.  
  
In case you're wondering the same thing, now, there are but I've already put an extra lock on this side of the basement door and on the outside of the two upstairs bedrooms that have climbable trees outside the windows. Booby trapped the basement and the bedrooms, as well, so if anyone does get in I'm gonna know about it immediately. I doubt it will happen, though. Seems like a pretty quiet middle class neighbourhood. Nothing to worry about. You'll be safe here, Maria."  
  
Maria nodded and agreed, "Of course I'm safe here. You're here. That's all the security I'm ever going to need. Why don't you show me the parts of this place that aren't locked against intruders?"  
  
Michael nodded and said, "Sure. Let's drop off your bag in your room first. Well, it was the room I was using but it's the only one with a bathroom attached to it besides the master, so I partially moved into another guest room so you could have it."  
  
Maria flirted quietly, "Guess you did some extra work for nothing, then because I'm not kicking you out of your room and I already told you, I'm sleeping wherever you're sleeping. That's not negotiable."  
  
Michael's eyes glinted in amusement and he said, "Duly noted. I'll retrieve my stuff from the other bedroom before we go to bed, uhh I mean before we go to sleep!"  
  
Maria smiled and reassured him, "Either or Michael. I just invited myself into your bed, if we do something other than sleep, I'm more than okay with that. You don't need to walk on eggshells. We're still in love with each other. Please stop treating me like a stranger, okay? Maybe this will help.", and she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
When she leaned back afterward, she asked in concern, "Michael, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked confused and asked, "Nothing. Why?"  
  
She swiped a thumb across his cheek and showed him that it was now wet as she explained, "Your eyes are leaking."  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "I have no idea why that's happening. I don't feel sad or upset at all. If anything just the opposite, I feel good. Alive. Better than I've felt in more than a decade."  
  
Maria nodded and said, "Not all tears are about feeling sad, Michael. Sometimes any strong emotion can make tears happen spontaneously. I'm a crier. I should know. I cry when I'm sad, when I'm pissed, when my heartstrings get tugged by something really beautiful, when I'm really happy, when I'm excited, when I'm overtired, when I'm hurt, when I'm confused, when I'm insanely jealous, so yeah, I know all about the weirdness of tears.  
  
I'm kind of used to my own tears for any and every reason, I've just never seen you cry except when you're upset about something. If you say you're not upset this time, then I believe you. I'll drop it and just let you go with it. Just let them flow, Michael."  
  
Michael chuckled awkwardly and complained, "Not like I have much choice. I have no idea how to make them stop. It's a bit embarrassing."  
  
Maria shook her head and disagreed, "No, it isn't. Come on and show me around, already.", and she linked her arm with his.  
  
He nodded and gave her most of the grand tour minus anything behind a locked door and then they returned to the kitchen.  
  
Michael's eyes had stopped leaking as randomly as they'd begun. He let Maria know what was available to eat and drink and then he made what she wanted for both of them. She opted for a beer, he remembered all too well the effects of alcohol on him so he opted for a Snapple. Maria grinned wryly at his choice, clinked her bottle against his and toasted, "To learning from past experiences!"  
  
Michael chugged hard to that. Their evening together so far, had been awkward at first and had slowly become mostly pleasant and even a bit familiar, but Michael was bracing in the back of his mind for the storm to hit. It was inevitable. Maria was there to get closure about their past relationship and he knew as soon as that conversation started all pleasantness would disappear. He mentally resolved to let her vent at him however she needed to; he felt he owed her at least that.  
  
After they'd eaten, Maria announced, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. Come and brush your teeth with me and then just stay in our room while I'm in the shower. Yes, you gave me a tour but it's still a big house and I don't want to play hide and seek tonight."  
  
Michael gave her a non-verbal physical agreement and escorted her most of the way back to the bedroom they'd be sharing, but then sent her the rest of the way on her own so he could duck into the main bathroom to retrieve his toiletries he'd moved there, earlier.  
  
He rejoined her in the attached bathroom, holding up his toothbrush and paste as the reason he'd been delayed. She nodded in understanding and made room for him in front of the sink. As they brushed their teeth together, Michael was struck by a surreal sense of deja vu. It was like traveling back in time for a split second and then it was gone. She was still flossing by the time he was done so he started her shower for her and without planning or thinking about it, he kissed her head and said, "I'll go get the rest of my stuff but I'll be back already by the time you come out. They have tankless hot here so feel free to take as long a shower as you like. I dont mind waiting. I'll just put some tunes on and zone out until you're done. See you in a bit, Maria."  
  
Once he'd exited the bathroom, Michael stripped down to a singlet, pulled on a loose fitting pair of sweat shorts over his boxer briefs, then he put on Metallica's Ride The Lightning album and made himself comfortable sitting against the headboard of the bed. Zoning out to Metallica was second nature to him and he soon stopped being aware of time passing.  
  
When Maria emerged from the bathroom, wearing an outfit similar to his own, the final song on the album, an instrumental was still midplay. Michael knew the exact length of all Metallica's albums and so he was somewhat surprised to realise that she'd been in the bathroom for the better part of an hour. He asked, "Do you want me to turn it off?"  
  
She was casually toweling her hair dry as she answered, "No. It's the last song, right? Just leave it finish."  
  
Michael's eyes widened and he asked, "How did you know that?"  
  
Maria grinned sheepishly and confessed, "I may not be as avid a fan as you are, but I started listening to Metallica because I missed you and I ended up liking a lot more of their songs than I expected to. I have a particular fondness for both of their instrumentals, maybe Orion just a little bit more than this one. And of course the song of theirs I play the most is Noth -"  
  
"Nothing Else Matters.", he finished for her.  
  
She nodded and went back into the bathroom to hang up her towel and run a brush through her shoulder length, still damp, towel-tousled hair. Michael got up and stood in the doorway watching her. She paused and asked, "What?"  
  
Michael indicated her hair brush and asked, "Can I do that?"  
  
She handed him her hair brush and agreed, "By all means. Here you go."  
  
Michael accepted it but then tugged on her wrist and requested, "Not in here. Come and sit on the bed with me."  
  
Maria followed him without hesitation. Michael resumed the position he'd taken while she was showering but he spread his legs apart and patted the bed right in front of him. Maria obliged and sat between his legs with her back to him. Michael brushed out the tangles on the ends first and worked his way up until the brush glided through her hair without any snags at all. He set the brush aside and combed through her hair with his fingers a few times, then smoothed it with his palms to the ends of her hair.  
  
His palms had come to rest flat against her upper back and he watched as though watching a movie as his hands migrated out toward her bared shoulders then continued in a slow caress down her bare upper arms. Maria didn't interrupt him or indicate in any way that he should stop. At her elbows, his hands slipped underneath them and across her middle. Michael tightened his embrace until his own elbows were almost touching. Maria slid her palms over top of his hands, laced her fingers with his and then she relaxed against his chest, tilting her head slightly to the right. Michael closed his eyes, pressed his face against the left side of her neck just behind her ear and he breathed in deeply.  
  
He wanted to commit to memory the moment of calm comfort and intimacy they were sharing because he wasn't sure there'd ever be another moment like it. Once they started talking about their past, old hurts would bubble to the surface and they'd both remember that the burned out bridge and twelve year long gaping chasm between them was his fault. Michael took one more deep breath and braced himself because the time for talking was imminent and he had agreed to do this with her and for her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria lay their cards on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Five ******  
  
Michael broke the comfortable silence first, "We need to talk, don't we?", and he let go of her so she could sit beside him instead.  
  
Maria nodded but added, "Yes, we do but eventually we also need to communicate without words getting in the way. I keep trying to understand on my own, why I've had to spend the last twelve years without you. I couldn't even find you, to ask you. Every few years I'd beg Isabel to dreamwalk you just to make sure you were still alive because it was like you just vanished on me. As clearly as possible, Michael, tell me why? Why did you cut me so completely out of your life?"  
  
Michael felt his chest and throat getting tight and he answered, "I really believed I was doing the right thing. I thought you needed to realise your dreams of having a career making music, to be happy. Everything I saw you accomplish after I left you, made me think I was right. You looked happy, you were wildly successful. I guess I bought into the image and the public relations hype; maybe to justify staying away? I don't know anymore because everything I believed was proven false when I heard track six.  
  
I thought you had gotten over me years ago, Maria. All the songs that even remotely sounded like they were about us were in past tense. If it wasn't for that one song, I'd still be operating under the belief that I had made the right decision. Finding out the truth ... I can tell you that I'm sorry from now until time ends but I know it doesn't undo anything. I only ever wanted you to be happy. I hope you can believe that much. I just wanted you to have the freedom to shine like you were meant to.  
  
If I'd been selfish and kept you in my life, I would have had to ask you specifically not to shine, not to draw attention to yourself and by extension, to us. How could I ever ask that of you? Do you have any idea at all how proud I've been of everything you've achieved? I felt vindicated; it proved to me I did the right thing, right up until track six.  
  
You said in your e-mail you wished you hadn't included it in the album; I don't share that wish. It sucks to find out twelve years too late that I was wrong but I'd rather know the truth than continue believing the illusion that let me off the hook and made it easy for me to pretend that leaving you wasn't a rotten thing to do to you. I am so heartfelt sorry that I hurt you, Maria. I don't know what else I can say, I only know that nothing I say will ever undo it. What's done is done."  
  
Maria's shoulders shook as she reacted to his explanation with heart rending sobs. Michael wanted so badly to comfort her but he knew from experience she wouldn't accept it. All he could do is stay with her until her sobs subsided. They eventually did and she asked between the remnant ones, "Were you happy, at least, Michael? That would almost make it tolerable for me. Just tell me you've been happy and living well. Tell me that we didn't both just spend twelve years feeling as miserable as I felt; as I feel. Just tell me you were happy."  
  
Michael swallowed hard and bit back a sob of his own as he said, "I could tell you what you want to hear, Maria, just to make you feel better. I'd give anything to make you feel better, but it would be a lie. Any happiness I felt was only because I thought you were happy. It seems I sentenced us both to twelve years of heartache, my best intentions notwithstanding."  
  
Maria's sobs returned with a vengeance. Michael became concerned a few times that her sobs were interfering with her breathing but she did eventually quiet down again. She lay quietly beside him for several minutes and then without a word she rolled off of the bed and went into the bathroom. Michael heard the sink tap running and then he heard water splashing.  
  
When she returned from the bathroom, her face was still a bit puffy from crying but she seemed refreshed and calm again.  
She crawled onto the bed and then cuddled up to his side. Despite his surprise, he accomodated her without hesitation and he put his arms around her. He mused aloud in wonder, "How can you even want anything to do with me, anymore?"  
  
She countered quietly, "How could I not? Right or wrong you placed my happiness above your own. I will never enjoy that fact but it is as you said, it's irreversible; what's done is done. Me crying over it won't change it. Your explanation was so devastating to me because it was such a you thing to do. I fell in love with that guy when I was sixteen years old. At your core you're still that guy and I'm still madly in love with you.  
  
I've already lived twelve years without you, Michael; I already know how it feels to have nothing to do with you and I don't plan on ever being that miserable, ever again. I don't plan on ever allowing you to be that miserable ever again, either. I don't know how or how long it might take us to get there but you and I, we are going to build a life together. The reason I know this, is because my happiness is important to you; you've proven that in the worst possible way.  
  
I'm telling you right now, Michael and please pay very close attention. I do not want to be your girlfriend, I do not want to be your lover or your booty call or anything like that. I am going to be your wife. We will live in a decent house and we're going to raise a family together. That is the end game. You are my end game. If you want me to be happy then make that dream come true with me. All I've ever wanted is for you to love me and for you to be happy about it. I know that's a hard thing for you, to feel something so powerful that you can't control and to just think it's awesome and to revel in it. Try anyway. For me. For us. Make us both happy, this time around."  
  
Michael wanted to promise her everything she was asking for but where she saw potential for improving their relationship going forward, all he could see were the obstacles that might prove to be insurmountable. He couldn't let her keep hoping; he couldn't lead her to believe in their future, only for her to get her heart broken all over again. He also didn't want to completely condemn her vision of their future, either, but he needed her to face some unpleasant realities blocking the path she wanted to take.  
  
Michael couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice as he brought their number one obstacle to her attention, "Maria, we can't even start building the dream you're talking about. I can't step into the limelight with you. If the wrong people recognise me, it will put a target on my back and then because you're close to me, on yours as well. I've been living under the radar for nearly a decade now. I don't draw attention to myself and that seems to work. There are currrently no enemies for me to contend with and I like it that way. I can't be with you openly, Maria. You're too famous and that could get us both killed or at the very least blow apart our lives and force us to start running. I don't want to live like that and I don't want that life for you, especially.  
  
You said you don't want to be in a relationship with me unless it's as my wife but I can't give you that right now. I don't want to be apart from you, ever again, I really don't but the way things are right now I don't see how I can be with you, either."  
  
Maria sighed heavily and agreed with him to his surprise, "I'm aware of all of that, Michael. It'll take some manipulation of the paparazzi and also some time but the thing you might not understand about being a celebrity is that it's much harder to maintain that status, than it is to tank it and become a nobody; a washed up has been. While it's true that even the has beens have a few die hard fans, it's rarely if ever to the point where they can ever become relevant again. The limelight is fickle, Michael. I can lose it and I do intend to. As for the whole wife thing, I didn't expect that could happen tomorrow or anything, you know. Might be kind of fun to have a super secret affair with my human-alien hybrid lover; just not indefinitely. Marriage is end game; my Mom can still wield a mean rolled up newspaper, no matter how much she still adores you and believes you're coming back to me someday."  
  
Michael couldn't stop his surprised laugh at Maria's mention of her Mom. He asked Maria, "She really thinks that? She doesn't hate me for hurting you?"  
  
Maria shook her head, grinned and said, "She has been telling me this whole time that you just made a mistake and that you'll come to your senses and come back to me, in her words because you belong with our family and deep down you know it. I swear in her mind you've been her soon to be son in law for fourteen years; so no Michael, my Mom does not hate you. She is mad at you, though. When she sees you, you're gonna get hugged so you can't breathe and then shes going to wield the newspaper and yell at you and then she'll go right back to not letting you breathe. Just a heads up."  
  
Michael chuckled and conceded, "I could definitely do a lot worse in the mother-in-law department than your Mom. Believe it or not I actually missed talking to her, yes I just said that, I missed talking to her, especially in the first few years after I left you. You just might have the wisest, kindest, best Mom on the planet. Consider yourself blessed, oh God I almost said lucky. That stage name is going to make things really awkward sometimes, Maria. Are you really ready to give it all up? I thought you loved making music?"  
  
Maria nodded and admitted, "I do, Michael. I love making music. I love recording and I love performing but I despise the rest of it. My life seems to belong to everyone except me. Everywhere I go strangers make demands of me with this scary sense of entitlement. They talk to me as if they know me and it feels like a complete violation of my privacy and personal space. At the opposite end of things is the utter loneliness. Surrounded by people all day everyday and having little to no connection with anyone. I could pull some spoiled diva crap and order people to keep me company, I suppose but I'd know they'd rather be anywhere else, than with me.  
  
You said I'm meant to shine and I feel like that's true, I am, but I want to decide for myself who I shine for. I don't need to shine for the whole world; maybe the only ones I want to shine for are the people who already know me and love me even when I don't shine. Like you for instance."  
  
Michael's eyes watered and he caressed her face. He nodded and confirmed, "I'm relieved that you know that. I really do love you no matter what, Maria. Always."  
  
Maria looked him in the eye and challenged, "I do know that. I also know you are still struggling with some doubts about us and our future. I know it's not your best event, but talk to me, anyway, Michael. What else is upsetting you?"  
  
Michael thought about continuing to live in denial about it but if he didn't address it soon, he was worried things might start breaking around him, again. He confessed, "You aren't the only one who ever got jealous. I could hide it as long as I was sure you and I were on good terms. You were right, I was jealous of Billy. There I said it. I didn't like how it felt so when I read your e-mail about Tracy, I completely understood. I was even jealous of Brody for a few seconds, until I realised he was firmly in your just friends zone.  
  
What really baffled me, though, is that even after I left you, it still bugged me if you were with someone else. I knew I had no right to be jealous; we weren't together and that was my own doing, but I was so violently jealous. When I saw on Entertainment Breakdown that you and that sound mixer guy were dating, my tv blew up and when I saw that you and that model turned actor dude had a shipping name from your fans, my laptop caught fire. I thought you were going to marry him and have kids with him and it pissed me off because I didn't let you go, just for you to go be with someone else and have a houseful of kids with them! I thought you were going to prop up his career and go all domestic Goddess for him! I went through a few appliances over that one.  
  
That movie producer though. Every time you two reconciled I needed to replace something expensive. Thankfully, Tracy was never around when any of those things happened so I didn't have to deal with making up fake reasons to explain away the weirdness. You are broken up with that movie producer, right now, though, right?"  
  
Maria stretched to reach Michael's mouth and she kissed him repeatedly, assuring him between each one, "Yes. Permanently. There will be no reconciliation, this time. I'd break up with Xavier and he'd con me into taking him back. I finally clued in that if I wanted it to be permanent, I had to manipulate him into breaking up with me. Easiest mark, ever. We're one hundred percent over.  
  
I'm done with Tim because he was obviously the doomed to fail rebound guy after you, and also definitely done with Dayton, who, by the way, is bisexual and the whole time we dated he was madly in love with an out and proud gay actor who refused to date him because his default and completely unfair, assumption was that bisexual people are incapable of committed monogamy. There was never any danger of marriage or kids for Dayton and I.  
  
As for me ever being a domestic Goddess for anyone, you're the only one I'd ever do that for or with, spaceboy. I promise. I love you, I love only you, I love you forever and ever, I love you so so much!"  
  
Michael returned her kisses each time and when she was done he asked her, clearly amused, "So I get all that just because I admitted I get jealous?"  
  
Maria grinned and nodded, explaining, "It makes me feel a little more normal and like you get me at least a little when it comes to that. It's kind of a relief to not be the only one of us to ever freak out over rivals for affection, imagined or otherwise. It might be a little bit because I find you extra kissable when you're being honest with me, too."  
  
Michael nodded and admitted, "In that case, I better continue. You asked what else was bugging me, there's more."  
  
Maria's features sobered in interest and she encouraged him, "Okay. I'm listening. What else?"  
  
Michael stated bluntly, "Marriage I can agree to, living in a house with you sounds awesome, too, but Maria we won't be raising a family together. I'm sorry."  
  
Maria frowned and demanded, "What do you mean, Michael? Why not? I'm not good enough to be your baby Mama? You don't want kids? Or just not with me?"  
  
Michael's eyes widened in alarm and he hurried to refute her accusations, "No, Maria! It's none of that! Have you forgotten that one we don't even know if my kind can make babies with full humans and two, alien pregnancies only last a month; an accelerated pregnancy like that could kill you! I will never agree to even try to make babies with you! I just got you back in my life, I'm not going to risk your life on a hope! That's why not. Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny?"  
  
Maria apologised, "Kind of, Michael. I'm sorry it's just you have really been living with some ancient notions and you are kind of out of the loop. Okay so Isabel and Jesse have three kids so that answers your first point; yes your kind can make babies with us and for your second point you're half right; Isabel's pregnancies were very short -"  
  
Michael interrupted, "See!?"  
  
Maria continued, "Wait a second, I wasn't done but by the time Liz found out Max had gotten her pregnant she was four months along. Let that sink in, Michael. Four months not one, not two, four months. Her pregnancy went overdue actually - forty-one weeks. Her other two pregnancies also went to full human term. Last one was actually twins. Not the identical kind."  
  
Michael's face was a mask of shock and he asked incredulously, "How could Maxwell risk Liz's life like that? Why would he treat his wife like a guinea pig? He could have killed her! What was he thinking?"  
  
Maria was clearly puzzled by his words and then her eyes lit with understanding and she corrected his assumption, "No, Michael, Max did not willfully endanger Liz with their first pregnancy; it wasn't an experimental thing, they had used protection but it failed. Only the two after that were on purpose."  
  
Michael asked nervously, "And the babies? They were all okay? Healthy? Normal or like us?"  
  
Maria recounted, "Well, from what Isabel told me, both hers and Liz's first borns have blood like you guys but otherwise they look human just like you guys, too. Their other kids are all totally human. Also, none of the kids have exhibited any signs of having powers. At least, not yet, anyway. Liz apparently has a theory that puberty might change that for one or more of them."  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "Wait, apparently? Liz didn't tell you that herself?"  
  
Maria looked down at her hands and informed him, "I have neither seen nor spoken to Liz in ten years, Michael. All my information is from conversations with Isabel. After dreamwalking you and putting my mind at ease that you were still alive out in the world somewhere, she and I would play catch up a bit. Our last conversation about all of this is kind of what made track six happen. It's fairly up to date information.  
  
If you want to hear it directly from Isabel or Max yourself, I know they'd like to hear from you and would be glad to tell you all about it."  
  
Michael shook his head and declined, "No. I trust your retelling as accurate. Why are you estranged from, Liz?"  
  
Maria's face tightened in anger and she stated bitterly, "Because she kicked me when I was already down and said something that I couldn't handle hearing just then, from my supposed best friend. When I told her to take it back she refused and I haven't talked to her since. Nor do I ever want to. Anyway, some other poor girl is her new bestie, so it's not like Liz gives a rat's ass that I'm not speaking to her, anymore."  
  
Michael pushed for more details, "What did she say to you, Maria?"  
  
Maria choked up briefly and explained, "It was almost two years since you'd left me and I was in a world of pain because one of our anniversary days had just passed. Liz told me to get unstuck from the toxic relationship you and I had had and to find myself a more suitable guy to fall in love with. She said that I had to have known that you and I just didn't have staying power because we weren't really in love, anyway; that we were just convenient and completely lust based. Not meant to be. Not like her and her epic soul mated true love, Max who had actually stuck around and married her.  
  
I think it hurt so much because I was afraid that you shared her opinion of us and our relationship; that maybe it was why you had left me. She said I needed a wake up call and it was her duty as my friend to provide it. She wouldn't take any of it back and I couldn't get past it, so I cut her out of my life."  
  
Michael squeezed her hand briefly and asked, "Which anniversary?"  
  
Tears fell from Maria's eyes and she answered, "The first time you ever let me see you. The first time we made love. The day I realised you meant to stay on Earth to be with me."  
  
Michael brushed her tears from her cheek, held her hand in both of his and pointed out, "Yes, those three things happened. Those are facts. I don't share her opinion of us at all, Maria. Granted we are nothing like her and Maxwell, she's got us there, but nobody can ever tell me or convince me that you and I weren't or aren't in love with each other. It's not conventional, it's not like some movie love in a chick flick, but it is real.  
  
She wasn't completely wrong about the lust, though, you know that we were all over each other, constantly, but that doesn't negate or diminish our feelings, either. The point is we don't need her or anyone else to validate our relationship; we know what was and what is between us and like the song says, nothing else matters.  
  
I never beleved in that destiny, fate, meant to be bullshit, anyway. I believe in choice and I believe our hearts can make choices our heads may not agree with. My heart chose you and you witnessed it and lived it with me; I resisted it, I tried to deny it, I struggled against it, I tried to reason it away with head based logic. Failure after failure, Maria. My heart has never listened to my head nor my fears where you're concerned. I love you, plain and simple. It's a permanent condition.  
  
I'm intrigued by that challenge you gave me. I have accepted that I love you and that I can't change that but you want more than just my acceptance; you want me to be happy about it. I'm not sure why I stopped at merely accepting it; why I didn't feel happy about it on my own but now that you've put that notion in my head, I'm kind of not against that.  
  
I mean there's no actual head or heart reason to not be happy about loving you, I just haven't quite figured out how that's supposed to look or what it should feel like. Feelings are still weird for me, Maria, but I'm open to the idea. Can you live with that for now? Stick it out with me until I get there?"  
  
Maria climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek, rested her forehead against his neck and answered, "Yes. No matter how long it takes. Michael? You know how I said we needed to communicate without words getting in the way? Did you understand what I meant?"  
  
Michael was rubbing her back. His hands paused and he answered, "I think so. That's why you insisted that we sleep together while you're here and you weren't necessarily talking about sex. You probably expected it to take longer for us to feel this close to each other, again. Maybe figured it might take some doing for me to let my guard down and let you back in? How am I doing?"  
  
Maria nodded and elaborated, "I wasn't counting on anything. I was only hoping. I even considered it might take more than one in person meeting before you'd let me really see you, again. I need to see you, Michael. The years we've been apart; too much has happened to both of us to ever fill in the blanks with words. I need to show you what my life as a celebrity has been like, then maybe you'll understand why I'm so eager to give it all up. I feel like a hypocrite talking about this when I used to insist that the flashes didn't matter to me. It was easy to say that when I didn't know what they felt like. They matter to me, now. I just want to know, is that something you could ever share with me again, someday, even if the answer right now is no?"  
  
Michael sighed heavily and answered her, "I don't know. I'm out of practice opening up like that. There's also the matter of neither of us being able to filter our memories and feelings for content; we just talked about how jealous we've felt. I don't want you seeing anything that will stir up your jealousy again and I'm not particularly keen to see stuff that will make me feel jealous, or feel more guilt than I already feel, either.  
  
I know your heart, Maria and my years without you, especially the first three; I didn't handle them all that well. It will hurt you to feel what I felt back then and probably also piss you off.  
  
Things feel pretty good between us right now. I guess I'm afraid if we go there, that your end game, which I'm already completely on board with, now, will change. I don't like change.  
  
On the other hand, I'm not a coward and I don't want our missed years hanging over my head indefinitely, wielding the potential to make me lose you all over again, after I'm even more invested than I am right now. I guess if this is something we're going to do, we should do it sooner rather than later and just deal with whatever happens because of it.  
  
I'm willing to try. If it doesn't work, I want you to know it's not because I'm specifically blocking you; it's just been a while. Might need to try it a bunch before it actually works."  
  
Maria leaned back to look him in the eye. She held his face beween her palms and said, "Just that you are even willing to try, means so much to me, Michael. Thank-you. I'm lookng at you right now and I can see that you aren't my teenaged boyfriend anymore and yet you are still my spaceboy and I am still so in love with you. I don't want to be without you, ever again. My end game is not going to change. You think I haven't felt hurt or indulged in moments of being pissed off at you, all this time? It didn't make me stop loving you. No matter what you show me, I will not want to be separated from you. I reserve the right to cry some more or yell at you but after I'm done venting, I'll still want you to make my end game dream come true. I'll still want a life with you."  
  
Michael leaned in and kissed her, then asked, "How many do you want?"  
  
Maria smirked, shrugged and suggested, "Six?"  
  
Michael thought about it and then said, "I guess that's a good start."  
  
Maria laughed and asked, "What do you mean start? How many do you want?"  
  
Michael deadpanned, "With you? Couple hundred."  
  
Maria smacked him playfully and protested, "Michael! That's not reasonable or realistic!"  
  
Michael insisted, "You just said how many do I want you never said it had to be reasonable. If reasonable is a factor then I don't know ... fifteen?"  
  
Maria laughed and objected incredulously, "Are you crazy? Fifteen? That's still too many. Lower."  
  
Michael frowned in disappointment and suggested, "An even dozen?"  
  
Maria's look prompted him to try again. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Eleven."  
  
Maria answered back, "Seven."  
  
Michael countered again, "Ten."  
  
Maria sighed and suggested, "Eight?"  
  
Michael shook his head and insisted, "Eight is not enough, contrary to certain ancient television show titles. Nine."  
  
Maria thought about it, then nodded and agreed, "Okay. Nine."  
  
Michael's eyes lit up and he sought confirmation, "Really? Nine? I get to knock you up nine times?"  
  
Maria face palmed and admonished, "Do you have to say it like that? It sounds so vulgar."  
  
Michael defended, "What? No it doesn't! What am I supposed to say? Reproduce with you? No! Get you pregnant? Too many syllables. Knocking you up at least sounds like fun."  
  
Maria sighed in exasperation and conceded, "You know what Michael? Fine. If that's what you want to call making babies with me, I won't object anymore. You do you. As long as the end result is you and I in a house, married and living happily enough together with our nine kids."  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "Wait how old are you? Thirty-one?"  
  
Maria scowled at him and corrected, "Not yet, but technically, yes. Why are you bringing my age into this?"  
  
Michael looked concerned and said, "We have a small problem. Nine kids times nine months each, plus time between for you to recover enough before we keep going. Maria, will the limelight issue be resolved by next year?"  
  
Maria shook her head and guessed, "I think it will be well on it's way but no not completely. What are you trying to say, Michael?"  
  
Michael asked, "So it will definitely be more than a year before we can be together openly and get married? That would make you at least almost thirty-three but probably older than that by the time we actually get hitched. Isn't it sort of best for women to not have kids past age forty?"  
  
Maria nodded in understanding and conceded, "You make a good point. So I guess we're back down to six because of timing?"  
  
Michael frowned and objected, "No! We agreed on nine! We're just going to have to do things a bit out of order and start our family before we get married. Like this year."  
  
Maria openly laughed and asked rhetorically, "Have you met my Mother? Do you like rolled up newsprint that much? It's not an option, Michael."  
  
Michael lifted his chin stubbornly and argued, "I think it is the only option. We'll tell your Mom, together and make her understand. Once she knows how many grandkids she stands to gain, no way she holds this against us. Especially if you're already knocked up when we tell her. Besides, it's not like you're still sixteen years old; you're an adult now."  
  
Maria just openly gaped at him and asked, "You're actually serious? Michael, if you intend to be this huge secret in my life until the limelight is gone and I obviously won't be dating anyone else, exactly how am I to explain getting pregnant? Everyone and their hairdresser will ask me who the father is; should I tell a half truth and say an alien did it? I mean seriously, how do you see this as a feasible option?"  
  
Michael's eyebrow twitched upward and he exclaimed, "That's not such a bad idea! Unexpected pregnancy and telling people you think an alien is responsible could even help speed up the limelight issue. Could you handle people thinking you're one of those whack jobs who showed up in Roswell every year on the anniversary of our crash? People who really know you, would know what's going on, so it would just be strangers thinking you've lost your marbles."  
  
Maria was simply dumbfounded that he was serious. She finally recovered the ability to talk and she humoured him, "Okay, Michael, let's pretend we do all that. One, your name would have to be omitted from our baby's birth certificate, two our baby would have my last name while any born to us after we get married will have your last name, as will I, so too bad for our first one, he or she gets to feel left out of our family? You'd have to adopt your own baby to give it your name.  
  
Michael, it just complicates everything to start having kids now, instead of waiting until we're married. I know we agreed on nine but obviously it is not any more realistic a number than fifteen was. So we have fewer kids than we first talked about but at least they would all have your name and have you named as their Dad on their birth certificates."  
  
Michael set his jaw and offered a solution, "Unless I take your name when we get married. Then we'd all be DeLuca's eventually. I think there might even be a grace period on filling out birth registration and birth certificate forms. We can delay it to the last possible moment and if you still can't put me as the Dad yet by then, I'll do whatever it takes later on, to be acknowledged legally as our kid's Dad. My way can work, Maria. Why should we settle for less than nine if that's how many kids we really want?"  
  
Maria solemnly asked Michael, "You'd really do that? You'd take my name when we get married?"  
  
Michael nodded and earnestly agreed, "Of course, I would. Why not? I dropped Guerin a year after leaving you to be a DuPree, to try to feel more connected to my human half but I mean it's not like Laurie and I are close. I keep my distance for her mental health and to keep her safe. Two thirds of the DeLucas I happen to personally know, are two of the best people on this planet. Like the song says, two out of three ain't bad. It would be great to have a last name I'm not only proud of but that I actually feel a connection with. I mean only if you and your Mom don't mind, that is. Would you be okay with it?"  
  
Maria was pensive and then she complained, "All those hours I wasted pefecting my Mrs. Michael Guerin signature only to wind up remaining Maria DeLuca forever. I'm more than okay with it, Michael. I feel water works coming on. Yep. Here we go. Told you. I'm not upset. I'm just really touched and flattered and honoured and I don't know what else but that's why there are water works. It'll pass. I love you, Michael. Michael DeLuca? I like it."  
  
Michael looked hopeful as he asked, "So my plan is a go? Kid first, married later?"  
  
Maria sighed and surrendered, "Okay, Michael but if I follow through on killing the limelight, and making it safe for you to be with me, you better not come up with any more reasons why we still can't be together, especially if you get me pregnant. You can't back out on marrying me, once there's an actual baby."  
  
Michael looked confused and he asked, "Wait, you think I want to find a way to not marry you? You couldn't be more wrong. I want you to be my wife; I want to be your husband. Just because you stole my thunder and informed me we were getting married doesn't mean you're bullying me into something I don't want.  
  
I'm not going to deprive you of a proper proposal either; the answer may not be a surprise to either of us, but I am going to propose to you at some point when you're already having a good day, and you won't even see it coming. No detailed spoilers beyond that."  
  
Maria's eyes lit up and she smiled in excitement as she asked, "Do I get jewelry with this eventual proposal?"  
  
Michael's eyes shone love at her and he confirmed, "Of course you do. I'm not a complete ignoramus. There'll be a ring.  
  
I'm feeling a bit impatient right now for two reasons, Maria. One, hurry up and quit being famous so I can take you out on actual dates, again and two, I really want to get started on knocking you up. I want to make love to you. I've missed you."  
  
Maria asked, "Okay, so why are you saying it instead of doing it?"  
  
Michael turned serious again and answered, "The flashes, Maria. I don't want anything negative flowing between us when we're making love. If I just hold your hands like the first time, there's a chance it won't work, and there is a much higher chance that you will get them, just randomly and without warning if we do make love, but then there's some potentially really heavy negative stuff to contend with that could ruin our current good feelings. What do you want to do?"  
  
Maria held out her hands and suggested, "Like the first time, Michael. I want us to deal with the majority of the negative stuff now and get it out of our way. I think I don't want us to make love unless this way works, even if that means not tonight or not during this in person meeting, this time. We are going to see each other again after this, many, many times. Are you going to be mad at me if we literally only sleep together while I'm here and we don't make love, at all?  
  
Michael shook his head and assured her, "Of course not. Disappointed, yeah. I want you but we've got these plans now, so if making love doesn't happen for a while, I can hope that it will eventually. So far this is already going way better than I let myself imagine it might. I thought there'd be more yelling and blaming and hating and I was ready to just take it because I think I deserve all of that.  
  
Instead somehow you're holding my hand, hugging and kissing on me, telling me you love me, telling me I have to marry you and that I get to knock you up nine times. I'm a little baffled how this gets to be my life, going forward but I'm good with it.  
  
For what it's worth, I do like just sleeping with you, too. I miss our bedtime snuggles. I mean not like we had a ton of them but the times when we did spend the night together, falling asleep holding you was like one of my favourite things ever.  
  
So, the flashes; we're trying it like the first time. Okay. You ready?"  
  
Maria smiled nervously but nodded and Michael held her hands. Michael could see inside Maria almost immediately. He was so caught up in her memories and feelings that he didn't notice if she could see him or not until she let loose an anguished sob and broke contact with him only to then wrap her arms so tightly around him he could barely breathe. He wrapped his arms around her in return and he whispered, "I'm sorry, Maria. I knew that would be hard for you. Are you okay?"  
  
Maria shook her head and tried to hug him impossibly tighter and she said between quiet sobs, "No, I'm not okay. God, Michael, why? Why, why, why? Never again! You are never ever ever ever allowed to try to live without me ever again! I mean it! Oh God Michael. Why didn't you just come back to me?! I wanted you to come back! You wanted to come back to me! Why didn't you?"  
  
Michael stroked her hair and restated, "I already told you. I thought you were happy and I didn't want to hinder the progress of your career. I thought I was doing the right thing."  
  
Maria leaned back and grabbed the front of his singlet in her fists as she scolded him fiercely, "You feeling like that is never the right thing! Never! If you ever feel anything close to that again and if you don't reach for me, then automatically know that you are doing the very most wrong thing! It will never be okay with me for you to feel that miserable. Ever. I love you so much, Michael, it kills me to know you ever felt that broken.  
  
Oh shoot! I went and broke contact. Did you see anything?"  
  
Michael nodded and confirmed, "Yes. There weren't any big surprises; you pretty much prepared me for everything I saw. I definitely understand now the difference between your love for music and how that makes you happy but how celebrity life suffocates you. It's like your name is in lights but you aren't actually allowed to shine like you were meant to. The sooner you're away from that, the more peace I'll feel. I definitely didn't let you go, for you to live like that, or feel like that.  
  
As for what you saw, from your reaction, I think you must have seen my worst moments, Maria. Most of the time I was numb but then I'd get hit with a memory of us so vivid that it felt like I could touch it and then it would disappear and I'd feel as devastated as the day I'd left you, all over again. The first three years without you were the most brutal for me. Not that the other nine years have been a cake walk for me but I did get significantly better at coping. I have a question for you and don't take it as suspicion or judgment; it's neither, I just want to know if there's something you're holding back from me? Something you don't want me to know about you or your life these past twelve years? You're allowed to have privacy, Maria. It's okay if you are holding back."  
  
Maria laughed lightly and asked him, "You know how you can't always control your powers when your emotions are running high? Well, I can never control my thoughts, Michael because I'm always running on high emotion. I'm not holding anything back, I wouldn't know how and I have no desire for privacy from you anyway. All access pass, spaceboy. To be honest the flashes have made it less awkward for me to do things like share my fantasies with you because I don't have to say it out loud. You just look inside me and know."  
  
Michael licked his lips and said quietly, "You have hot fantasies. Every single one you've ever shown me excited me. Making them happen even moreso. You do know you showed me one the first time we ever kissed?"  
  
Maria smiled and blushed, admitting, "I did eventually figure that out but when you were making it come true I thought it was uncanny. It felt surreal. I felt like you knew way more than you should but I didnt know how, it felt like you read my mind; which I guess you sort of did."  
  
Michael leaned in and sucked Maria's bottom lip between his lips. Maria opened her mouth and he kissed her more deeply, tasting the inside of her mouth. Maria squirmed closer to him, fidgeting restlessly on his lap. Michael's hands slid up her back under her singlet and he undid her bra. Maria clung to him kissing him back hungrily. Michael's hands slid around to her front, up her ribcage, pushing her bra out of the way as he put both of his palms on her breasts and lightly kneaded, randomly rubbing his palms across her nipples. Then his hands slid back down her sides.  
  
He gripped the bottom hem of her singlet and tugged upward. Maria lifted her arms and Michael took off her singlet and bra at the same time, breaking their kiss for only a split second to get them over her head and he flung them impatiently across the room.  
  
He slid down in the bed until he was laying on his back with Maria laying on top of him. He slid his hands up and down her bared back and over her ass cheeks through her shorts. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of both her shorts and briefs at the same time and wiggled them down, exposing her ass and then he went back to rubbing her back and ass cheeks, over and over.  
  
He turned in bed until Maria was under him and he reached between her legs, to pet and stroke her sensitive flesh. He slipped his fingers inside her and she tried to spread her legs open more to give him deeper access. He stopped touching her just long enough to pull her shorts and briefs the rest of the way off. Maria kicked them away irritably and wrapped her legs around Michael's hips. Michael resumed pleasuring her with his fingers until she orgasmed around them. Michael rose, kneeling on the bed between Maria's thighs and he took off his singlet. Maria undid the drawstring on Michael's shorts and tugged his shorts and briefs down until his erection and balls were free. She cupped his balls, gently caressing them, then slid her hand along his erection to the tip and then back to the base.  
  
She gripped it carefully in her fist and slid her hand upward just far enough to rub her thumb across the foreskin hiding the tip of his erection. Michael shivered and watched, mesmerised. She tightened her grip slightly and slid her fist slowly back down, tugging his foreskin down little by little, finally exposing the tip of his erection. Then she lifted her head, to lick across the freshly exposed tip. Michael stilled her hand, caressed her cheek with his fingertip and pulled away briefly to get rid of his shorts and boxer briefs entirely.  
  
When he returned to her, he lay on top of her, resuming their earlier kiss, his hands roaming her body randomly. Maria wrapped her legs around him and ground her hips upward, rubbing the underside of his erection with her own aroused flesh. Michael held her hand, lacing their fingers, kissed the back of her hand, and slid his erection all the way inside her in one firm thrust. Maria writhed, and gyrated her hips to meet his every thrust thereafter as her fingernails dug into the back of Michael's shoulder. Michael kissed her skin wherever his lips could reach, suckled her nipple, sucked at the skin on the column of her throat, his mouth tried to be everywhere she wanted it to be, back on her mouth, tasting her tongue, alternately sucking it into his mouth and thrusting his own into hers, eliciting whimpers and moans of pleasure from her.  
  
Michael increased his tempo and speed as he thrust himself into Maria repeatedly and then with a deep groan he shuddered and ejaculated deep inside her. He blindly searched for her mouth to kiss her some more as she squeezed every last drop from him. When he tried to pull out upon softening, Maria physically protested and held him captive with her legs. Michael didn't try to leave her body again. They kissed leisurely, holding hands, rubbing their faces against each other until they fell asleep, still joined and wrapped around each other.  
  
When Michael woke up, he was on his back, and Maria was laying on top of him, looking at him. Michael was immediately aware he was still inside of her and fully erect again. Maria smiled slightly and wriggled her hips provocatively. She trailed a finger across his bottom lip, which he captured in his mouth before she could move her hand away. He sucked it briefly then released it. Michael's eyes glittered with desire as Maria slowly rose until she was riding him. She placed one of his hands on her hip and the other on her bare breast. Michael gripped her hip and rubbed both of her breasts with his other hand. Maria rode his erection with deliberate and slow gyrations of her hips.  
  
Michael rose up partially, to kiss her, then he lay back again to enjoy the sight of her enjoying herself. With one hand on his chest to steady herself and her other hand touching herself between her legs, Maria rode him faster and faster until she orgasmed wetly, and loudly but unintelligibly, several times in a row, then collapsed on top of his chest, breathing raggedly. She kissed his chest, looked at him and nodded.  
  
With an eager growl, Michael rolled her over and slammed himself into her hard over and over until he ejaculated again. He pressed his face against her neck, closing his eyes and trying to breathe normally again. He kissed her neck, then her jaw, then her ear and then he whispered into it, "I love you, Maria. That is the first thing that has felt really right to me in twelve years. Thank-you for giving me back my human side. The things you make me feel. I'm yours, Maria. I'm yours by choice. You're my end all, be all."  
  
Maria put her palm against the back of his head, cuddling him close and she said, "I know, Michael. I'm keeping you forever this time, foundling. No more misery, just love. Just lots and lots of love. My precious, spaceboy."  
  
Michael eased away from her embrace to look her in the eye as he teased, "But will you still love me if I take a shower?"  
  
Maria giggled and blushed, then said, "So you're onto me. Of course you are. Ummm, okay you can shower but I'm gonna need you to work up a sweat, as soon as possible afterward. Okay?"  
  
Michael teased again, "Like with yard work or the gym equipment?"  
  
Maria smiled threateningly and informed him, "I am the yard and the gym equipment. Any other silly notions you'd like to annoy me with?"  
  
Michael chuckled, kissed her nose and said, "No, I just like that dangerous look you give me when I do annoy you. Seriously, though, I desperately need a shower. This is day three. You want to join me? Okay, okay, yep, that's the look right there! Forget I even asked, let's just go, then, my baby Mama."  
  
Maria scoffed and quipped back, "More like factory."  
  
Michael protested as they entered the bathroom, "You agreed to nine, though! Seriously, Maria, if you really don't want that many kids I'm obviously not going to make you have that many. Just be honest with me."  
  
Maria stretched on tippy toes, kissed Michael's mouth and said contritely, "You're right. I'm sorry. I may have worked up an appetite and I get cranky when I'm hungry. Nine is our number, Michael. Honest. Okay?"  
  
He kissed her again and offered, "After our shower, I'll either make you something to eat or order it in for us, okay? Can you hold out that long?"  
  
Maria's brow twitched and she groped Michael's crotch as she said, "Maybe. I could be distracted with a nice light snack."  
  
Michael smirked at her and accused, "You're insatiable."  
  
Maria grinned as he started to become re-aroused in her hand and she counter accused, "And you're blatantly grateful."  
  
Michael nodded and pulled her into his arms, to kiss her with renewed hunger.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a reminder of what he really needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Six ******  
  
Six weeks later, Michael was still in Eugene and house sitting again due to a glowing referral the previous home owners had given him. He hadn't had any time in person with Maria since parting ways after their reunion, but they had talked every night using burner phones, even indulging in phone sex a few times and they continued communicating via e-mail, as well. Maria still hadn't told anyone that they had reconciled and Michael thought that was probably best, until their plans for tanking her career started to take effect.  
  
Maria had given him her Mom's new number and encouraged him to reach out to her because her Mom was worried about him. Maria had fibbed to her Mom every time Isabel dreamwalked Michael to make sure he was still alive; she told her Mom that Isabel had talked to Michael and that he was fine. Amy was always frustrated by the lack of more details. She wanted answers to specific questions.  
  
Maria had told Michael that if he wanted to tell Amy they were back together, he could but that he didn't have to; that he could call Amy just because it would be a thoughtful thing to do. Michael hated it that Maria was right. Maria's Mom had always been really good to him and he felt bad for falling out of touch with her.  
  
He felt really nervous after he dialed the number and then the call was picked up, "Amy Valenti's phone, Kyle Valenti speaking, may I take a message and have her call you back?"  
  
Michael was disconcerted briefly and he considered his options but then he decided to just reveal himself to Kyle, first, "Uhh, yeah. Tell her Michael called."  
  
Kyle prompted, "Okay? Michael who?"  
  
Michael heard Amy's voice in the background, "Kyle, did you say Michael? That's our Michael, isn't it? Finish putting these ones in for me and give me that! Don't you dare hang up, Michael! I'm here, I'll be right there just gimme a sec!,  
  
"Michael? Are you still there, sweetheart?"  
  
Michael answered her, "Yeah, Mrs. Valenti. I'm still here."  
  
Amy exclaimed, "Oh my God, it really is you! Where are you? No wait how are you? Are you okay? How much bail money do you need? I'm so mad at you but I'm so relieved to know you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere! Where the hell have you been all this time? Do you have any idea the hell you've put my daughter through? You broke your promise to me! You told me you would take care of her and ... well, gosh, Michael we just really missed you! Are you coming home, soon, sweetheart?"  
  
Michael was surprised and touched by her concern for him. He answered her cautiously, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I wasn't planning to ever go back to Roswell to live but I guess I could come for a visit and talk with you in person. If that would be okay, I mean. I don't need bail money, by the way, but thanks for be willing to help if I did. I missed you, too.  
  
I would have called you sooner but your old phone number didn't work anymore by the time I finally decided to call. I don't know if Sheriff told you that I called him at work a couple of months ago or not. Anyway, he helped me to get in touch with Maria. She and I talked and sorted some stuff out; she's speaking to me again and she gave me your new number. Is it okay that I'm calling? You have a lot of good reasons to be mad at me; or even hate me."  
  
"Don't you ever say that to me again, Michael Guerin! I could never hate you no matter how furious I am at you, got it?"  
  
Michael smiled in relief and apologised, "Yeah, I got it. I'm sorry for saying that. Seems like I caught you at a bad time?"  
  
Michael heard Kyle yell out, "Tell him I hate him, Ma!"  
  
"What? No. If you heard that, Michael, don't you listen to him. Nobody here hates you. I was making pies when you called and my hands were too messy to answer, but Kyle's been a big help. He's finishing up the rest for me, now. So, I want to know more about this visit. When do I get to see that handsome face of yours, again?"  
  
Kyle yelled out, "I'm gonna hurl!"  
  
Michael chuckled surprised at himself that he actually kind of missed Kyle's heckles. He answered Amy, "I'm house sitting right now and until the fourth of August, but I don't have any concrete plans after that. When would be a good time for you, for me to visit?"  
  
"Well, obviously the fifth of August! You come home as soon as you're done house sitting. I mean it's not my little house that you remember but home isn't a building anyway, home is the people you belong with, and you belong here with us. Jim and I have plenty of room for you. Oh. Hmm. Will you be bringing a plus one?"  
  
Michael knew Amy felt that way about him because Maria already told him but to hear it from Amy herself made Michael's eyes tear up briefly. He answered Amy quickly, "No, Mrs. Valenti, I'm not bringing a plus one. Even if I had a plus one, I'd never disrespect you by bringing her home with me. Our connection is because of your daughter, a plus one just wouldn't belong there with us."  
  
"Still such a dear, sweet, thoughtful boy. I'm just so relieved to hear from you, Michael. You're not allowed to worry me like that, anymore, okay? Even if you and Maria aren't getting along, I still need to know that you're okay. You stay in touch with me this time and from now on, are we clear?"  
  
Michael smiled appreciatively and answered, "Yes. Clear. Thanks, Mrs. Valenti. And by the way congratulations on your marriage; bit late but I only found out about it when I talked to your husband. Are you happy? You sound happy."  
  
"Yes, Michael, I am very happily married, thank-you! Is there anything you need, sweetheart? I could send you a care package?"  
  
Michael declined graciously, "No, I'm really okay. Thank-you, though. The only thing I do need is for the fifth of August to hurry up because I'm suddenly really homesick. I miss you a lot. See you in a few weeks, then."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to hold you to that. You take care of yourself, Michael. Bye, now."  
  
Michael felt good about the conversation. He texted Maria on his burner phone, "Talked to your Mom. All is well. She only knows you're talking to me again, nothing more.", and then he set the burner aside.  
  
Michael got back to work on his laptop. He finished up a report for one of his clients who had multiple properties for Michael to analyze for security holes, then he took a shower, made himself some food and loaded up Netflix, to catch up on several missed episodes of the second season of Hemlock Grove. He'd just started watching the third missed episode when his burner phone got a text. Michael pressed pause and checked it eagerly. He read it, already smiling, "I'm proud of you. Thank-you. IMY & ILY xxx*heart emoji*ooo ."  
  
He texted her back, "Save that mushy stuff for in person. God I want you!"  
  
She texted back, "Are you busy? We could drive each other crazy?"  
  
Michael texted her back, "Never too busy for that!!!!! Call me! Hurry up!", and then he pushed his boxer briefs down to free his already hardening cock. His phone didn't complete it's first ring before he answered, "Took you long enough! Are you naked yet?"  
  
Maria laughed seductively and confirmed, "Of course, I am. I know how to please my super secret human-alien hybrid lover. Are you ready to be pleased?"  
  
Michael grunted his affirmaion, adding, "Just keep talking. Are you touching yourself yet?"  
  
Maria answered, "Mhhmm. I even bought myself a little helper. It's very small but it can almost make me scream. God Michael everything between my legs is so slippery, I can actually hear sounds when my fingers move in and out. I want to come so bad."  
  
Michael whined in frustration, "Wait for me! How many fingers, Maria?"  
  
Maria moaned in pleasure right in his ear and he closed his eyes, remembering her entire body. She answered him between shallow breaths, "Three. I wish it was three of yours, instead or better yet your tongue. I swear your tongue would make me lose my mind right now. Oh Michael! I miss your hands all over me, I miss your mouth, I miss your alien dick. I want to ride you super slowly until you get impatient and take over and slam fuck me until I'm screaming! Oh God Michael!"  
  
Michael was jacking himself furiously to her voice and he managed to tell her just in time, "Now, Maria!"  
  
Maria gasped and whimpered as she said, "I love you, Michael! Oh God Michael! Michael!"  
  
Michael grunted and ejaculated all over his hand, and abdomen. He let out a long satisfied breath and complained, "What I like least about what just happened is that I can't knock you up over the phone. It is better than doing it on my own without you but just barely. I need you, Maria. I need your body. When do I get to make love to you for real again?"  
  
Maria said consolingly, "I know, Michael. I need you, too. I don't have an exact date but maybe sometime next month?"  
  
Michael groaned impatiently and complained, "I thought being away from you would be tolerable this time because we're back together, but I swear this long distance stuff is going to put me in a loony bin. Every part of me aches for you. I need to touch you, Maria."  
  
Maria asked worriedly, "Michael, have you changed your mind about our plans? Is this really too hard for you?"  
  
Michael sat up straighter and rushed to refute her concern, "No! Of course I haven't changed my mind! You could be knocked up already for all we know. Our plan is still our plan, okay? I'm sorry for complaining so much. I love you. I'm with you, even when I'm not, okay? I just really don't do well without you. I'm cranky because the only affection I get is in texts. It doesn't really have the same effect as the real stuff, you know? I'm sorry if I stressed you out. I am trying to be patient, I'm just not good at it, yet. Are you okay, Maria?"  
  
Maria answered, "About as okay as you are. We're okay, Michael. We'll get through this. It only feels like it's taking forever but it won't take that long. Definitely not twelve years and we survived that, maybe not unscathed but we're tougher than we feel. We can handle this. I should let you go get cleaned up before that gets crusty. Would it help if we do this more often or less often?"  
  
Michael answered, "It's not about frequency, Maria. I needed something tonight and you took care of me. Don't hesitate to get whatever you need from me, too, whenever you need it."  
  
Maria pouted, "Tell me you love me."  
  
Michael smiled and obeyed, "I'm crazy in love with you, Maria and I miss everything about you, even the things I complain about. Tell me an exact date as soon as you know, okay?"  
  
Maria agreed, "I will. I promise. Goodnight, Michael."  
  
Michael flirted hoping to cheer her up, "Goodnight, my baby Mama."  
  
He heard her chuckle just before she ended the call and he was relieved. He got up to go take another shower; a colder one in the hopes it would help him sleep better than he had been lately, because he missed Maria so much.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets an unexpected homecoming welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Seven ******  
  
Michael had arrived in Roswell earlier than he expected to and he hadn't wanted to show up on Amy Valenti's doorstep that much earlier than she was expecting him, so he killed some time grabbing a bite to eat at the roadside Tacos food truck.  
  
Even after eating, though, he was still easily a half hour early. He decided to take his chances and show up early. He was nervous but eager to see her, as he rang the doorbell of the impressive looking ranch, which she and her husband, Jim, now called home. To his surprise he heard Amy's voice from a speaker, "Hello? Who's there, please?"  
  
He answered, "Uhh hi, Mrs. Valenti. It's me, Michael Guerin."  
  
Her disembodied voice said, "Oh, gosh you're here sooner than I expected but that's okay! I will be right there, sweetheart. It's just I've got the place to myself and my hands are all goopy from making pies!"  
  
Michael assured her, "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. I can wait."  
  
Less than five minutes later the door was flung open and Amy let loose a yell of delight and practically yanked him inside. She hugged him hard and kissed his cheek as she said, "It's so good to have you home, Michael! I missed you so much sweet boy!"  
  
Michael hugged her back and admitted, "I missed you, too, Mrs. Valenti. Thanks for having me. Sorry for showing up so early."  
  
Amy held her palm to his face and smiled through happy tears as she said, "Oh there's no need to be sorry about that; you'll always be welcome here, Michael. Biologically I may only have one child but as far as I'm concerned I have three kids. Maria, Kyle and you. Don't you ever forget that. Wherever I call home is automatically your home, too. Got it?"  
  
Michael nodded but objected to one thing, "Got it. As long as you're not trying to make Maria my sibling because that would be way too much awkward for me."  
  
Amy looked horrified and she quickly amended, "Of course not! I didn't even realise how that would come out! Anyway, sweetheart, gosh, where are my manners? I am just so happy that you're finally here and here we are still standing at the door! Come in, come in, Michael! Is that all you brought with you?", indicating his loosely packed backpack.  
  
Michael frowned and answered, "Yeah? Why?"  
  
Amy chuckled and elaborated, "It's just when Maria comes home, let's just say it looks like she's moving back home and then I suffer the disappointment each time that no, that's just how she packs!"  
  
Michael fought a grin and commiserated, "Yeah. She and I never could agree on the definition of what pack lightly, means. So no change, there, apparently."  
  
Amy put her arm around Michael's shoulders gave him an extra squeeze and said, "Why don't I show you to your room and let you get settled in, first, before my umm interrogation begins."  
  
Michael snort laughed in surprised appreciation and he said, "I've always liked your honesty Mrs. Valenti! I figured I'd have some explaining to do. I'll try my best to return the courtesy honesty wise."  
  
Amy caressed his hair and said, "That's all I'd ever want, Michael. For you to just try your best."  
  
Amy showed him to his room and indicated he shared a bathroom with another bedroom. Michael asked carefully, "Is it Kyle's room?"  
  
Amy shook her head no and she smiled pointedly, but consoled, "She's not here, though, so I hope this is okay for you?"  
  
Michael nodded and assured her, "Of course it is. More than okay."  
  
Amy nodded and excused herself, "Okay, well I'll leave you to it, then. Feel free to explore on your own and you come see me in the kitchen when you're ready to talk."  
  
Michael agreed with a slight nod of his head.  
  
As soon as she'd left him to his own devices, Michael got himself settled in. As he was leaving his toiletries in the Jack and Jill bathroom, he spotted some hot pink lingerie hanging on the door to Maria's bedroom and he had an instant flare of longing for her. His curiosity got the better of him and he took it down off the hook.  
  
He cautiously sniffed it, expecting it to just smell of clean laundry and instead it smelled like her. He immediately pressed it right against his nose, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He hadn't done himself any favours, though, because his nether regions stirred until he talked himself down, "Calm down, Junior, she's not actually here, dummy. It's just her underthings.", and he hastily put them back, feeling frustrated, foolish, lonely for Maria and a little bit guilty, besides.  
  
Michael's work brain habitually cased any building he was in, for security holes and he gave mental props to Sheriff Valenti because there were none in the Valenti family home. Michael was on one hand relieved, but on the other hand, mildly disappointed that he couldn't offer up his free expertise as a thank-you to them for inviting him to stay. He resolved to find some other way to make himself useful during his stay.  
  
Michael returned to the kitchen and stayed put this time. Amy was still elbows deep in making coconut cream pies. Michael cleared his throat and offered, "I don't know much about pies, but I've got a pair of willing hands if you'd like help either with those or with something else?"  
  
Amy looked up and smiled at him. She asked, "All settled in? Finished with the grand tour?"  
  
Michael half-smiled and nodded, then added, "I didn't go snooping into any of the other bedrooms, though, I just took a quick look from the doorways. Kind of a force of habit. I'm a home and private properties security consultant. Sheriff did a good job on this place. No security weaknesses anywhere that I could see."  
  
Amy grinned proudly and bragged, "That's my man! He takes very good care of us and made sure we'd be safe even when he's not here. I am almost done with the pies, Michael, but if you'd like to help me out some anyway, that would be great! The shells here are ready to be filled, the ones there are cooling and will be ready to be filled by the time I'm done filling these ones. There are shells in the oven that need to come out in about three minutes, the timer will ding, and those ones there need to go into the oven in the place of the ones that come out. Think you can handle taking out the shells and setting them there to cool and then putting the last four in and resetting the timer for twenty minutes while I fill these?"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Absolutely. Be happy to do more even, just let me know what you need done."  
  
Amy smiled and declined, "No, just that much will be enough, for now, Michael. I'll make a new batch of filling before I go to bed tonight, to finish filling the rest of the shells and put the whip topping on the filled and chilled ones tomorrow. Tell me more about your job. Do you work for someone? Does it pay well?"  
  
Michael shook his head and explained, "I created the job for myself. I had a security job when I lived here in Roswell. I looked into doing private security and took a few courses so that I'd be taken seriously. I started out just freelancing with no set fee and before I knew it I had happy ex-clients recommending me to their friends and colleagues. I did almost no advertising of my services, other than having business cards to give to my clients. The pay is still no set fee, it all depends what the client needs and can afford. Somehow, I manage to do a bit better than alright moneywise. I have a few expensive creature comforts but mostly I live pretty simply and I have no debts."  
  
Amy chuckled and prompted, "What might the expensive creature comforts be?"  
  
Michael grinned, "My bike for one. I'm always doing something to it. Then you know the fuel for it, while not as costly as running a four wheel vehicle is still no joke. Same with the insurance. Then there's my cd collections half are for playing the rest are just for keepsakes and never get opened. My Netflix subscription that I upgrade everytime a new picture definition becomes available. Then my laptop has to be maintained and/or replaced every couple of years to keep up with the latest graphics for work, gaming and Netflix. I prefer to have the newest cell phone available always, as well.", the oven timer ding interrupted him briefly but he continued talking as he took the shells out of the oven, set them where Amy had indicated, put the final batch in and reset the timer, "I put a big chunk of money toward my retirement twice a year and I'm saving up to someday buy some land and build myself a house on it. Oh yeah and taxes. Can't forget taxes! My monthly living expenses are still about what they were a decade ago, though, so like I said, I'm doing a bit better than alright as far as making a living goes."  
  
Amy had finished up her tasks, loaded and started the dishwasher, wiped down the counters around and under the pies and washed her hands, as she'd listened to Michael. She motioned for him to join her in the living room, when she was satisfied with the state of the kitchen.  
  
Michael had a feeling things were about to get a bit more intense and he wasn't wrong. Amy offered him something to drink which he declined and then she asked point blank, "So it seems you've kept busy, Michael, but have you been happy?"  
  
Michael swallowed hard, clenched his jaw and shook his head. He answered as honestly as he could, "Happy? No. I went from being a complete wreck to being numb to just going through the motions of living like everyone else around me seemed to be. I guess outwardly I looked content enough but happiness hasn't been part of my life in a very long time. Even when I was happy it was so fleeting, so brief I nearly dismissed it as a case of mistaken emotion."  
  
Amy honed in on his last statement and asked, "Did my daughter have something to do with that brief happiness?"  
  
Michael sighed and said, "No. Not merely something to do with it, she had everything to do with it."  
  
Amy leaned forward, frowning in concern and an effort to comprehend as she questioned, "Then, Michael, sweetheart, why did you leave her and cut yourself off from us?"  
  
Michael shrugged and choked up as he told her the same thing he'd told Maria, "I thought it was the right thing to do. For reasons I can't get into in detail, I knew I couldn't stay in her life and encourage her to pursue her dream of having a career in music. I left so she could have her music career and be happy. All I've ever wanted is for her to be happy. If you believe nothing else about me Mrs. Valenti please believe that.  
  
All this time, I thought I was right. I thought it worked. I thought she got over me, moved on and that her wildly successful careeer was proof that she was happy. I only found out differently because of a song on her new album. The lyrics took a wrecking ball to everything I believed to be true. I knew she meant for me to get the message and I did. I got it loud and clear. That's why I reached out to your husband when I did. I wanted to explain myself to Maria.  
  
Luckily for me, she let me and while it doesn't undo the hurt she felt, she does understand. Knowing what my motives were, did seem to help her somewhat; she's at least speaking to me. I'm beyond amazed by that, after the ways I've hurt her. And you, as well. I guess in my mind, leaving her meant I had to give you up, too, because you're her Mom, you know. Seemed inappropriate for her ex to continue being on friendly terms with you. I thought a clean break was the right thing. By the time I gave in to second thoughts on that, your number was no longer in service, so I just left well enough alone. I really am sorry, Mrs. Valenti. I never meant to hurt either of you."  
  
Amy reached out and squeezed his hand. She looked him in the eye and said, "I do believe you, sweetheart. I forgive you and I love you, okay? And if you ever try to deprive yourself of your home, the people you belong with, ever again, please know that I will personally hunt you down and drag you back to us, got it?"  
  
Michael laugh sobbed and asked, "Promise? Because I don't think I ever want to feel that heartsick or homesick ever again."  
  
Amy pulled him into a mama bear hug and patted his back as she assured, "It's a definite promise. You do still love her don't you, Michael? That's what's got you so emotional?"  
  
Michael hugged her back and he nodded, answering with a shaky voice, "Yes. Always. I've never stopped. She knows. I told her, already."  
  
Amy asked carefully, "And did she say how she feels about you?"  
  
Michael nodded and they separated. He answered, "Yeah. She didn't have to though. The lyrics of that one song made her feelings really clear to me. We're still in love. It's frustrating though because what's done is done. She's famous now and I still can't be anywhere around that kind of scrutiny."  
  
Amy frowned and pressed him to elaborate, "Why is that, Michael? You said you left to avoid it and now you're saying you can't or won't reconcile with her because of it, even now. Why do you feel so threatened by her fame?"  
  
Michael wanted to tell her everything but that would mean revealing to her, that, for longer than a decade, her entire family had known he was a human-alien hybrid and that they hadn't ever told her. He couldn't do that without their consent.  
  
Michael instead used a nugget of truth to embellish and cherry pick from. He explained as vaguely as possible, trying to not come across as evasive, "As an emancipated minor, Hank's acquaintances still sought me out over their grievances with him. They were shady people for the most part. If I'd stayed in Maria's life and she'd started to get famous, the shady people from my past as Hank's foster kid would have caused her trouble, maybe interfered with her success. I couldn't risk it.  
  
After I left Maria, I went into a self destructive phase and I gathered some of my own shady acquaintances. Unpleasant people who will come out of the woodwork claiming all kinds of entitlements, if they were to ever get wind that I even know Ria Lucky. It's just not safe for Maria, for me to be publicly associated with her. As long as she is famous, I have to stay out of her life, for her own good."  
  
Amy tried to argue, "But Michael, honey, because she is who she is, that also means she has body guards and other safety measures in place. I still don't understand why you can't just reconcile with her?"  
  
Michael was spared from trying to explain himself further by the arrival of Kyle, through the garage access door, yelling, "Hey, Ma? I'm back with the groceries! I need some counter space to put them on!"  
  
Amy leaped to her feet and went rushing into the kitchen apologising, "Of course you do! I'm so sorry! I knew I was forgetting something! Thank-you, for doing the shopping for us, Kyle. Did you get everything on the list?"  
  
Michael followed Amy into the kitchen but hung back some, as Kyle juggled the bags of groceries in his arms and set them down on the spot Amy had cleared. Kyle assured her, "Yeah, Ma, I got everything. Is he here yet?"  
  
Michael cleared his throat and asked, "If you mean me, Jockstrap, then yeah, I'm right behind you. Is there more that needs to come in? I can help."  
  
Kyle let out a short yell of surprise and turned to face Michael. Kyle complained, "Why does everyone keep doing that? Sneaking up behind me and then talking practically in my ear so I about jump out of my skin! Damn, Michael, the years have not been kind to you, man. You're looking rough. Are you alright?"  
  
Michael snort laughed and admitted, "You're not wrong there but yeah I'm doing a lot better these days. So is there more?"  
  
Amy suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no! Jim will be home in less than two hours, there's still supper to make and I'm a complete mess! I'll have to leave you boys to get those put away, while I go take a shower! Please keep it civil boys!"  
  
Kyle snickered and promised, "Yes, Ma, we'll behave like grown men, assuming Michael here knows how!,  
  
"You do, right? Let's go get the rest of the groceries, then, shall we?"  
  
Michael lightly shoved at Kyle's shoulder for the grown up remark and he said mockingly, "You're as hilarious as ever, Jockstrap!", and he followed Kyle into the garage to get more groceries from the trunk of a very familiar looking car.  
  
Michael commented to Kyle, "I did not expect this old girl to still be running. Wow."  
  
Kyle chuckled and agreed, "Yeah, none of us did, really. She's only good for short trips anymore, though. Ma gave it to Maria and Maria passed it down to me. It doesn't really have that new car smell anymore, so I was a little low key over the whole gift thing, you know?"  
  
Michael asked, "You interested in selling it to me?"  
  
Kyle gave him a weird look and asked, "Sure but why would you want it? Scrap metal? Parts? What?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "Purely nostalgia. I have some very good memories tied up in this Jetta."  
  
Kyle made a yuck face and asked rhetorically, "You're talking about my step-sister now aren't you? Say no more! I mean that! I really, really don't want to know!"  
  
Michael nodded and added, "Also, my sole living blood relative, Laurie. I couldn't have found her or rather I couldn't have properly connected with her, without that car. It made for a decent holding cell, until she calmed down."  
  
Kyle narrowed his eyes and accused, "Seems to be a recurring theme with you; abducting impressionable young girls and holding them hostage until they like you."  
  
Michael burst out laughing and admitted, "Jesus H. and Buddha when you say it like that, it makes me sound like some kind of sick pervert! It wasn't like that in either case, though, I swear!"  
  
Kyle laughed and confessed, "Relax man, I was just messing with you! Maria told me all about both instances. I just couldn't pass up the chance to harass you about it just a little."  
  
Michael shrugged and let him off the hook, "It's fine. So you want to haggle over the price for it, while we put the groceries away? I'll give you seven k for it."  
  
Kyle frowned and countered, "Since I need to buy a replacement used car, ten k.", showing Michael where to put the dry and canned goods, while he dealt with fridge and freezer items.  
  
Michael scoffed, "Are you crazy? Or you think I am? You just told me she's on her last legs! Eight."  
  
Kyle grinned slyly and pointed out, "Ahh yes, but can you really lowball to that degree when you're talking about your teenage memories? Nine."  
  
Michael reacted to hearing the number nine with a small smile before he could stop himself and then he nodded and agreed, "Deal. I'll give you nine k for it."  
  
Kyle blurted out, "Nine kids?! Are you two crazy?"  
  
Michael looked at Kyle in stunned disbelief and asked, "Maria told you?"  
  
Kyle's eyes widened and he muttered, "Shit. No, she didn't, but from what you just said, I did not get that wrong."  
  
Michael's brow knitted in concerned confusion and he pressed Kyle for an explanation, "If Maria didn't tell you then how in the hell could you possibly know about that?"  
  
Kyle whispered fiercely, "A little 'I saved your life' gift from Max! Like Liz's premonitions. Only for me I hear the parts of the truth people omit when they talk to me. You said nine k but you were thinking of your agreement with Maria to have nine kids. It's not an exact science and most of the time I can't exactly go around asking people if they actually thought what I think they did. You're one of the few people I can ask. I was hoping I got it wrong in your case. Seriously though, man, nine kids? That's insane!"  
  
Michael grinned and teased, "You're just protective over the contents of your wallet! You and I both know that you're already psyched up to buy your way into being their favourite Uncle!"  
  
Kyle deadpanned, "So you hear the omitted truths, too?"  
  
Michael shook his head, clapped Kyle on the shoulder and said with a chuckle, "Nah, man I just know you better than you think I do. Maria and I are not exactly broadcasting our reconciliation just yet, by the way; as far as everyone else knows we're only barely on speaking terms so we'd appreciate your discretion about our plans for a big family, at least for now. Uncle Jockstrap. Go ahead and give me your e-mail address and I'll e-mail you the money for the car."  
  
Kyle sighed and declined forlornly, "If you two are really planning on having nine kids, you'll probably need that nine k for them; you can have the car for nothing, man. Maria would probably just kill me if I took money from you, for it, anyway, since I got it for free and so did she. Can't blame a guy for trying."  
  
Michael offered, "Tell you what. How's this work for you? I won't take possession until you have replacement wheels. For what it's worth, I'd recommend a motorbike; way cheaper all the way around plus chicks dig them."  
  
Kyle frowned and warned, "I hope the only chick who digs yours is my step-sister or you and me, we're going to have a problem that has nothing to do with cars or motorbikes."  
  
Michael sighed heavily and argued, "No, we won't. I can't help it if chicks dig me or my bike but I can tell you that I've only ever been interested back in one of them and her name is Maria DeLuca. She has zero rivals for my interest and that's how it's been since I was sixteen years old. I do kind of appreciate that you've got her back, though. Thanks for that but it will never be needed because of me. Ever again. She still has me looking out for her, as well. On the down low for now but eventually it will be on the up and up."  
  
Kyle stared at Michael in amazement and he spoke quietly in awe, "No secondary thoughts. I'm not hearing extra bits when you talk to me. Oh my Buddha, do you have any idea how noisy it is in my head when anyone else talks to me? I mean I thought it was going to be the same with you because of the whole nine kids thing but no. Brain silence is such a relief! On that note don't get the wrong idea if I suddenly want to be around you a lot. You just seriously have no idea what Max's little so called gift has done to my sanity."  
  
Michael asked, "Can't you just meditate to block people from getting in your head? Isn't that part of the whole Buddha thing you've been into?"  
  
Kyle nodded and confirmed, "Oh, yes. I can and I do. It does help some but meditating isn't always convenient or feasible in every situation. It sort of makes it worse that there are so few people I can talk to about it. My Dad, Maria, Isabel and now you. Dad works a lot, and you other three don't live around here, anymore. I am happy it doesn't work over the phone, so Isabel is probably the one I whine to about it the most. She's surprisingly tolerant of that. Then again I can't hear her thoughts over the phone, so maybe she isn't as tolerant as I think."  
  
Michael asked, "Who usually ends the call first?"  
  
Kyle frowned then said pensively, "Me, I think?"  
  
Michael assured him, "Then she's being as tolerant as you think. If she makes up reasons to get off the phone that would be a hint to the contrary."  
  
Kyle brightened up and he commented, "That is good information to be aware of. Thanks, man. As for the car, I appreciate that you're in no rush to take posession and I will definitely look into a bike as a replacement option. Oh and my lips are sealed about your family planning. I still think you two are insane but hey whatever floats your boat. All I want is to see Maria happy again and she's been telling me for years it's just not possible without you. Just prove her right, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "That's the plan. It's all I've ever wanted, too, I just got it really wrong for twelve years. I'm up to speed now, though. And, hey, just so you know, the thing with Maria and I? It's entirely mutual; I can't be happy without her, either, so we're going for building a life together. Marriage, house, kids; all of it. It won't happen overnight or even anytime soon, but it will happen."  
  
Kyle's eyes warmed appreciatively and he said, "I can actually believe you. Not a single extra thought popped into my head. I'm not even drunk but I have to say it; I love you, man!"  
  
Michael deadpanned, "Sorry, Jockstrap, I'm already taken."  
  
Kyle closed his eyes briefly, as he released a long sigh of relief and then he exclaimed, "Oh, thank Buddha!"  
  
Amy walked into the kitchen, looked between them and asked, "I didn't hear any arguing so I hope that means you two are getting along, okay? Oh! And the groceries are already put away! You dear sweet boys! Thank-you! Now please get out of my kitchen, I have to make dinner! Jim will be home in less than an hour! Shoo, shoo! Go! Out, out!"  
  
Kyle snickered and complied, "Okay, okay, Ma, geez, we're going!"  
  
Michael started to protest but Kyle shushed him and shoved at him lightly to herd him toward the living room. They plopped down on the sofa and Kyle turned on the television, already tuned in to the sports channel. There was a boxing match already in progress. Both of them leaned forward, immediately interested. At first commercial break, Michael asked Kyle, "So what's the deal with dinner? Why'd she kick us out of the kitchen?"  
  
Kyle explained, "Baking she likes help with; cooking dinner not so much. The kitchen is hers when it's time to make meals. She only makes three exceptions; Dad can make breakfast on Mother's Day, her birthday and on their wedding anniversary and that's it. The kitchen is Ma's domain the rest of the year, every year, or misery ensues. Best to just get out of her way when she banishes you from the kitchen."  
  
Michael nodded and said, "In that case, thanks for the save, I almost offered to help."  
  
Kyle whistled low and informed him, "Yeah, that would not have been well received. I'm sure she would have let you off the hook about it but she generally views offers of help as some sort of criticism of her cooking. Which, really, that is just weird to me because she's an amazing cook but she seems very nervous about how every meal turns out. If you like it even a little bit gush like it's the best meal ever. She can hold a grudge. You do not want to be on her grudge list, trust me on that."  
  
Michael smirked and asked, "So how'd you get off of her grudge list?"  
  
Kyle shrugged and smiled as he explained, "I appealed to her maternal tendencies. I asked her if it would be okay if I call her Ma instead of by her given name. I didn't only do it to get off of her list and she knew that, otherwise I'm sure I'd still be on it. I barely remember my bio Mom, but Ma is exactly the kind of Mom I've always wanted. I'm glad she married my Dad. Our lives were completely overhauled by her, but it turns out that was for the greater good. I didn't know my Dad was capable of being so happily married."  
  
The boxing match came back on and they both returned their attention to that, until Amy called from the kitchen, "Kyle? Would you set the table for four please?! Dinner is almost ready and your Dad will be home in about ten minutes."  
  
Kyle called back, "Yes, Ma!", but then he didn't rush to comply. Michael elbowed him and asked, "Can I do it? Just tell me where to find stuff."  
  
Kyle sighed, turned off the television and got to his feet. He motioned with his hand that Michael should precede him to the dining room and once there he showed Michael the cabinet with the place settings they'd need. Kyle started setting the table and Michael copied him.  
  
They'd barely finished, when Sheriff Valenti came in through the garage and loudly announced, "Hey guys, I'm home! What smells so good?"  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes and spoke quietly to Michael, "He says that even if she's cooking cabbage rolls which do not smell good even if they taste okay. My Dad is a wise man, I'll give him that."  
  
Kyle and Michael could hear Jim and Amy talking but couldn't make out what they were saying and then they heard a whole lot of nothing. Michael started toward the kitchen to go say hello to his other host but Kyle stopped him, whispering urgently, "Do not go in there yet! It will scar you for life! You're welcome. Just wait until you hear them talking again."  
  
Michael shook his head at Kyle and commented, "It wouldn't bother me one way or another but sure, I'll wait and give them privacy for a while longer."  
  
Kyle defended, "I heard that judgment, Michael! Look it's one thing to know my parents love each other or see them you know hug and kiss and hold hands or whatever but it's another matter entirely to accidentally see them making out like they are in the eraser room except in our kitchen! Scarred for life, I tell ya. Silence is not safety."  
  
Michael grinned and said suggestively, "Mine and Maria's kids will quickly figure out that silence is the only time it's safe!"  
  
Kyle paled then turned red. He put his hands over his ears and sing-songed, "Lalalala! I can't hear you! And I don't want to know!"  
  
"What don't you want to know, now, son?", Jim asked Kyle in a voice tinged with humour, then without waiting for a response, he turned to Michael and said, "Good to see you, again, Michael! Welcome home! I do mean that, too! My wife and I are on the same page. You go on ahead and make yourself at home because you are not just a guest when you are here. We clear?", as he firmly shook Michael's hand.  
  
Michael raised his brows in surprise and acknowledged, "As a bell, Sheriff. Thanks. Means a lot to me."  
  
Jim nodded to both of them and excused himself, "I'm going to go wash up for dinner. You boys feel free to do the same."  
  
Once he'd left the dining room, Michael asked, "That wasn't merely a suggestion, was it?"  
  
Kyle grinned, patted Michael on the shoulder and declared, "You're a quick study; you're going to fit right in around here!"  
  
Kyle headed for his private bathroom and Michael headed to the powder room just off the front entrance, simply because it was closer than the Jack and Jill bathroom. He heard Amy call out that she was putting the food on the table and that they should come and get it.  
  
He exited the powder room and was almost at the door to the dining room, when the front door opened, startling him. He spun on his heel to look and thought for a split second he was hallucinating. He spoke in wonder, "Maria? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't come home for at least another two weeks yet?"  
  
Maria's eyes lit up, then teared up and she smiled at him as she started to hurry toward him, with his name on her lips, "Michael!"  
  
She stopped short uncertainly as Amy came out of the dining room already asking, "Did I hear my baby girl? Oh! I did! Maria! What are you doing home, honey? Did you tell me you were coming? Did I get the dates wrong again? Oh my baby, I'm so glad to see you!", and she quickly pulled Maria into a fierce hug.  
  
Maria hugged her Mom back but complained, "Okay, Mom, I'd like to breathe now."  
  
Jim and Kyle came out of the dining room and greeted Maria, too, "Hey, sissy.", "Hey princess."  
  
Maria smiled at them, then turned to her Mom and asked, "Why is Michael here?"  
  
Amy looked concerned and she stammered, "Well, you know you gave him my number and you're speaking to him again and I thought you wouldn't be here and so I invited him to come home for a visit. Is this going to be a problem for you, Maria?"  
  
Maria glanced at Michael, fighting a joyful smile and assured her Mom, "No, of course not, Mom. Michael and I are umm we're okay. Right, Michael?"  
  
Michael caught on and agreed with her without missing a beat, "Yeah, of course we're okay. If Maria's fine with me being here, then it's all good. "  
  
Maria's emotions were all over her face and Michael could see in her eyes that she hated pretending they weren't back together. He sighed and spread his arms out in invitation. Maria looked into his eyes for confirmation then immediately dropped everything and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and met her flurry of kisses halfway.  
  
Amy simply said, "Oh. I see."  
  
Jim pointed to the dining room and said, "I'll just go set another place for Maria."  
  
Kyle pointed to Maria's mountain of luggage and excused himself, "I'll just go put those in Maria's room."  
  
Michael broke from kissing Maria to object, "Don't worry about it, Jockstrap. I got it from here."  
  
Kyle put up surrender hands and said, "Okay, then, no worries. I'm just going to go sit down to dinner now. "  
  
Amy took advantage of Michael and Maria coming up for air to state pointedly, "Talking to each other? Is that what they call that now? Looks to me like you two are on far better terms than either of you led me to believe. Would one of you like to tell me why you lied to me?"  
  
Michael accepted responsibility immediately, "I asked her not to tell anyone, yet, that we were back together. The fame thing that I was telling you about earlier. Maria and I have come up with a long term plan, one step of which is for her to resume her previous life as a norm- uhh I mean an extraordinary woman rather than continuing to be a celebrity. It will take a while for her to cease being in the limelight. I still can't publicly be her boyfriend or associate with her directly but I hated deceiving you. I could see that Maria was also unhappy about not being able to tell at least her own family our good news, so I decided not to hide our reconciliation from you, anymore."  
  
Amy narrowed her eyes and questioned suspiciously, "Good news? Michael Guerin! Did you get my daughter pregnant?"  
  
Michael made a worried face and admitted, "I hope so? But we don't know for sure, yet."  
  
Amy fanned herself with her flattened hand and she ranted, "You hope so? But you just said ... and then ... I swear on all that's holy, if my daughter is pregnant with your child, Michael, there will be a shotgun wedding!"  
  
Maria firmly but quietly spoke up, then, "No, Mom. There won't be. Michael and I will only get married once it's safe for us to do so and unfortunately that will take longer than nine months. We want a big family and I'm not getting any younger, so I don't have time to wait until we're married before we start.  
  
We are getting married, though, Mom, just not anytime soon. Michael gave me his word on that and I believe him. I trust him, Mom. I think you still do, too. Haven't you been telling me for years that he would come back to me? You were right. He did.  
  
Everything I want in life, Mom, is tied up in Michael. I'm already happier now than I've been in over a decade and we're barely getting started building a life together. I know that us doing things out of order will be difficult for you; it is for us, too, but I hope we can count on your support now that he really has come back to me."  
  
Amy pursed her lips briefly, sighed and then asked, "Just how many children do the two of you want that you can't wait for marriage first?"  
  
Michael and Maria answered in unison, "Nine."  
  
Amy's mouth fell open in surprise, then she closed it and just stared at them. Suddenly she hollered out, "Kyle! I need you to run an errand for Maria!"  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "For me? What errand?"  
  
Kyle joined them again and he echoed Maria's question, "What errand?"  
  
Amy answered with a threatening smile, "You need to go to the drug store and buy Maria a pregnancy test. No, wait. Make it a half dozen of them. The real sensitive ones that cost more and give an indication how far along a pregnancy is."  
  
Michael interjected, "Nah, Kyle just get the cheap ones. If I actually knocked her up then I already know she's basically exactly eight weeks pregnant."  
  
Kyle asked hopefully, "Can I eat first?"  
  
Amy gave him a sympathetic smile and answered, "No, sweetie, I really want you to go get those right away. Don't worry though, you won't have to eat alone when you come back. Michael will wait and eat with you."  
  
Michael hastily agreed, "Yeah. Absolutely."  
  
Kyle sighed and his shoulders drooped but he agreed, "Okay, Ma. See you in a bit then.", and he headed out to the garage.  
  
Amy turned her attention back to Michael and she asked him sternly, "If I told you not to have sex with my daughter in this house would you respect my wishes?"  
  
Maria objected, "Mom! Seriously? I'm thirty years old!"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed anyway, "Of course I would. Always."  
  
Amy sighed in relief and hugged him. She let go and looked him in the eye with a small smile as she said, "I knew that already. I'm making no such demands of either of you, though. You can go ahead and bring Maria's luggage to her room and then pack your things and move those into her room, as well. By then Kyle should be back. Okay?"  
  
Michael was stunned silent but he nodded his agreement and hurried to go do as she'd suggested.  
  
Amy turned to Maria, hugged her and kissed her forehead as she mused emotionally, "My baby girl might already be a Mommy!"  
  
Maria hugged her back but corrected, "No, not Mommy. My kids are going to call me Mama. Thank-you, Mom. For everything but especially for not giving up on Michael and for all your support when I couldn't give up on him, either. I still can hardly believe he really came back to me! I love him, Mom. I want a life with him more than I've ever wanted anything. This time it looks like I might actually get what I want. He promised me longer than now this time; an actual future. I know without any doubt that he's committed to me for life no matter how long it takes us to make that legal and official."  
  
Amy let go of Maria and looked her in the eye. She smiled and threatened, "He'd better be. I love him to bits but if he breaks your heart again I'm going to have to bestow some consequences on him that he will find quite unpleasant."  
  
Maria smiled and said confidently, "He will never give you any reason to find out that you can't follow through on that threat, Mom. He's changed a lot but he is still our Michael and you and I seem to have similar soft spots for him. I can never stay mad at him long enough for consequences, either."  
  
Amy asked in concern, "But he doesn't know that does he?"  
  
Maria chuckled and answered, "I wouldn't bet on it. He's far more perceptive than he lets on. Shouldn't we go eat? Poor Pops is probably starving."  
  
Amy started in worry and agreed, as she hurried to the dining room, "Yes, yes! Jim, my love, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting!"  
  
Jim smiled at them both, accepted his wife's peck on the lips, then he looked pointedly at Maria and asked, "Everything okay, princess?"  
  
Maria nodded and smiled back at him as she answered, "Yeah, Pops, everything is very very okay. Let's eat! I'm starving!"  
  
The three of them ate together amicably and Maria reveled in how normal it felt. Eating with her Mom and Pops gave her such a warm, reassuring sense of security, love and acceptance. She realised it was the first time in over a decade she'd ever been home and not felt an overwhelming sadness tainting anything remotely resembling this level of pleasant. She thought of Michael being home with them and she felt genuinely happy. She couldn't wait to be alone with him and reconnect with him again, preferably all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a rough rendering of Jim & Amy's house floor plan. Link below. I also built their house in The Sims 1 and took screenshots. Links to the Sims version are at the end of Chapter 21.
> 
> ~FM :)
> 
> Valenti house floor plan:   
> http:// i67.tinypic. com/230l60.jpg  
> (copy/paste url into browser then remove spaces)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a surprise for Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Eight ******  
  
Michael finished moving his few things into Maria's room and then he waited in the garage for Kyle to return from the drug store with the pregnancy test kits. He didn't wait much more than two minutes.  
  
Kyle got out of the car and held up a paper drugstore logoed bag as he greeted Michael, "Got 'em! Let's eat!"  
  
Michael smiled faintly and said, "Thanks, man.", and then he followed Kyle back into the house.  
  
Jim and Maria were in the kitchen together loading the dishwasher with their cleared dinner dishes.  
  
Jim addressed Kyle, "Your Ma is anxiously awaiting those test kits, in the living room, son. Why don't you two go on into the dining room, I'll bring the kits to your Ma and Maria has offered to serve the two of you your dinner. Your Ma put your dinner plates in the oven to keep warm."  
  
Kyle handed the bag off to his Dad and headed for the dining room. Jim looked between Michael and Maria and he muttered with a smile, "I guess you really aren't kids anymore. Babies having babies. Sheesh. I may never get used to that."  
  
Maria hugged him and kissed his cheek, laughing, as she said, "Oh, I think you'll get used to it just fine the first time you hear our kids call you PopPop!"  
  
Jim chortled, side hugged her and agreed, "PopPop? Yeah, you just might be right about that, princess. I'll see you two love birds in the living room, soon as you're done eating, Michael. Take your time. Haven't had my wife to myself for longer than two minutes since I got home."  
  
Maria teased him, "What am I supposed to do while they're eating?"  
  
Jim smirked at her and looked pointedly at Michael as he answered, "I'm sure you'll think of something. Eight weeks apart can sure feel like forever when you're in love."  
  
Michael muttered in complaint, "And a day."  
  
Jim chuckled and left the two of them in the kitchen to go spend time with his wife. Michael reached for Maria but to his surprised disappointment she stepped out of his reach and she warned, "Oh no, you don't! Don't you even start, Michael!  
  
First, you need to eat, then we need to go spend time with Mom and Pops and deal with the test kit stuff. So just don't even think about touching me until you know for sure you won't have to stop. We have to pretend to calmness for at least two more hours and I can't do that if you come anywhere near me. Go sit with Kyle and I'll bring your dinners to you. I may be a rockstar now but serving food is like riding a bike; you never forget how. Go! Get away from me! Before I make things very awkward for everyone in this house."  
  
Michael's eyes twinkled in amusement as he asked, "Awkward, how?", but then he laughed and backed away with his hands up when she started looking for something to throw at him.  
  
Kyle looked at him, as Michael sat down at the table and he asked in curiosity, "What's so funny?"  
  
Michael shook his head and refuted, "Nothing, man. Don't worry about it. I was just reminded of something I'd forgotten, is all."  
  
Kyle's eyes gleamed in sudden knowledge and he stated, "Yes, she is still very bossy. Thankfully becoming a rock star did not make her worse. Can you even imagine?"  
  
Michael swore, "Shit, I forgot you could do that omission thing. I'll try to be more honest next time. Sorry about that, Jockstrap. I didn't mean to add to the noise in your head."  
  
Kyle looked surprised by the apology and he shook his head as he assured Michael, "Don't worry about it. Comparitively it was still quieter than most of my conversations with other people. We're good, Heckle."  
  
Michael smirked at the old moniker, but sobered when Maria came into the dining room, expertly juggling their dinners, a sugar jar and a bottle of tabasco sauce. Maria served Kyle his dinner plate first then reached across him to serve Michael his, as well as the sugar and hot sauce.  
  
Kyle looked between them in confusion and asked, "Okay what's going on? Are you two fighting? Already?"  
  
Kyle sat back in surprise as they both insisted, in unison, very decisively, "Nope."  
  
Michael added, "If you don't want noise in your head, do not ask any more questions of either of us because we will attempt to be vague to spare you, which, with your gift, will not work and I guarantee that you actually don't want to know."  
  
Kyle's eyes widened and he conceded, "Copy that. Enough said."  
  
Michael and Maria looked each other in the eye over Kyle's head and Michael said, "Thanks for the extras, Maria."  
  
Maria huffed in frustration, muttered, "You're welcome. I'll be in the kitchen. I can't stand this much longer, I swear.", and she retreated into the kitchen.  
  
Kyle started to question Michael but Michael interrupted him, "Don't. Just eat."  
  
Kyle nodded, said under his breath, "Right. Got it.", and he shoveled food into his mouth.  
  
Michael and Kyle wolfed down their meals without conversing any further.  
  
Michael finished first and waited for Kyle to finish before rising from his seat and suggesting, "Let me clear the table. I want to be alone with Maria for a bit before we join you guys in the living room."  
  
Kyle raised surrender hands in agreement, "Knock yourself out, man. I hate clearing, anyway.", and he left the table to join his parents in the living room calling out to them as he approached to give them time to revert back to family friendly affection only.  
  
Michael stacked up his and Kyle's dirty dishes and brought most of it to the kitchen in the first trip. Maria startled and upon seeing Michael, she looked over his shoulder for Kyle. Michael explained, "Already in the living room. Should I put all of this in the dishwasher?"  
  
Maria nodded, keeping her distance from him but devouring him with her eyes. Michael sighed and pointed out, "If I'm not allowed to touch you, you are definitely not allowed to mentally undress me like that."  
  
Maria complained, "But, God, Michael, I want you so bad."  
  
Michael groaned and insisted, "That is not helpful to either of us right now. I was hoping you'd settled down enough in here on your own, that I could at least sneak a kiss but since I was way wrong about that, just go join your family in the living room, okay? I'll finish clearing and join you guys in a few minutes."  
  
Maria nodded but didn't move as she agreed, "That's probably the wise thing to do right now."  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes, licked his lips and threatened, "I swear, Maria, if you don't go by the time I count to three I'm going to do a helluva lot more than steal a kiss. One. Tw-"  
  
Maria stifled a frustrated scream against her own fist and conceded, "Okay! I'm going!", and she rushed out of the kitchen before she gave in to what she actually wanted to do.  
  
Michael closed his eyes briefly and tried to think mud thoughts instead of dirty thoughts. It wasn't nearly as effective as it used to be but it did take the edge off. He finished clearing the table and loading the dishwasher, then headed for the living room. He was counting on the presence of multiple chaperones to keep he and Maria from spontaneously combusting just from being in proximity to each other.  
  
When Michael entered the living room it was just in time to hear Amy complain, "Oh boo! Both types of kits have the same directions; test is most accurate with first morning pee. So that's that, then. We won't get to find out tonight if my baby girl is going to be a Momm- I mean a Mama in seven months, or not.,  
  
"Maria, promise me you'll take it first thing in the morning?"  
  
Maria glanced longingly at Michael, fidgeted and agreed, "Yes, Mom. I will. I promise."  
  
Amy addressed Michael, "Can I count on you to remind her, Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded and answered, "Yeah. Of course. I want to know, too.,  
  
"Hey, Jockstrap can I talk to you for a second? Privately?"  
  
Kyle looked surprised and Maria looked forlorn. Kyle followed Michael out to the garage and asked him, "What's up?"  
  
Michael asked point blank, "How sound proof are the bedrooms here? And yes for the exact reason you'd rather not know about but you are the only one I can ask. So? We talking paper thin or Fort Knox here? Give me some kind of point of reference."  
  
Kyle answered awkwardly, "The master is Fort Knox. The other bedrooms have had sound dampening treatments but are not sound proof by any means. Does this mean I need to go back to the drugstore for ear plugs?"  
  
Michael said in earnest, "It's not your worst idea. Tell you what, let me borrow my not so new Jetta, temporarily. There's somewhere I want to go tonight. On my way, I'll grab those earplugs for you."  
  
Kyle asked, "Is Maria going with you on this outing?"  
  
Michael shook his head, "Not this run. Will you tell your folks I said goodnight in case I don't come back before they turn in? If Maria gets upset just tell her I'm doing something important for us but that I'm coming back to pick her up in about an hour and a half to take her on a super secret date. Tell her to wear same disguise as she wore in Eugene. Her helmet is on my bike."  
  
Kyle sighed, fished the car keys out of his pants pocket, nodded, handed the keys to him and agreed, "Sure, Heckle. The only noise I'm getting from you is ,,make Maria happy tonight'' and I approve of that, even if I really don't want any specific details. She could use some happiness for a change."  
  
Michael gave him an appreciative look and got into the Jetta.  
  
*****  
  
When Michael returned, Maria was ready to go, except for her helmet. Kyle was waiting with her. Michael rolled down his window and held the paper bag out to Kyle wordlessly. Kyle took it and looked between Michael and Maria. He smiled, shook his head and went back into the house. Maria started to open the front passenger door but Michael halted her with a choice of options, "If we take the Jetta we have to stash it and walk a ways to our destination and you have to sit in the backseat because well it's been eight weeks and we're at risk of having an accident because we couldn't wait to get where we're going. If we take my bike we can get significantly closer to where we're going but that also means touching and risking an accident because we're too impatient. You might be pregnant, too, so I mean if you are, is my bike even safe for you? I'm letting you call this one."  
  
Maria answered immediately, "Bike. Definitely bike. I will behave myself while you're driving. Promise."  
  
Michael rolled up his window, got out of the Jetta, locked it, ducked into the house to put the keys on the counter and then he rejoined Maria. She had her helmet on and visor down. Michael praised her, "Good thinking. No stolen kisses until we get where we're going."  
  
Maria asked, "Where are we going, Michael?"  
  
Michael mounted his bike and waited for Maria to get on with him. As she slipped her arms around his waist, Michael put on his own helmet and said, "We're back in Roswell, Maria. Where is the one place in Roswell so private and so soundproof that you can be as loud as I want you to be?"  
  
Maria answered with a groan of relief, "Oh God, yes, I love you, so much, Michael! I'm not crazy about the lack of comfort there but I'm eight weeks desperate; I'll be a good sport about it."  
  
Michael started his bike and drove them out to the most private place in all of Roswell; his birthplace.  
  
*****  
  
After stashing and camouflaging his bike, Michael and Maria rushed up to the pod chamber door, with their helmets still on.  
The side of the rock formation opened as soon as he placed his palm flat against the correct spot. He and Maria hurried inside. As the opening closed up again behind them, Maria removed her helmet and looked around the chamber in wonder. Michael took her helmet and put it with his, just near the exit, then turned to Maria and asked, "Is it better than last time?"  
  
Maria nodded, beamed a smile at him and gushed out, "In every way! Michael, there's an actual bed! You made everything look so pretty! How did you do all this?"  
  
Michael evaded answering by asking, "So you're happy so far?"  
  
In wordless answer, Maria reached for him and neither of them hesitated. Their mouths and hands were everywhere as they stripped each other. Once they were naked, Maria pulled him over to the bed and he gently pushed her onto it, following her body down, laying on top of her. Maria wrapped her legs around him and he slid his erection inside her in one firm thrust. Maria held his face between her palms and she looked him in the eye as she asked, "Have you seen my news yet?"  
  
Michael's eyes watered and he asked, "For real? It worked?"  
  
Maria smiled smugly and ground her hips against him provocatively as she answered, "Yes, Michael, you stud. All it took was one try and you did it; mission accomplished. You knocked me up, spaceboy."  
  
Michael kissed her mouth several times in a row and then he asked once more, "We really made a baby? You and me?"  
  
Maria smiled at him adoringly, caressed his face and confirmed, "Yes, it's official and not hypothetical anymore. I really am your baby Mama, now."  
  
Michael paused his hip movements in concern, "Are we okay to be doing this? Will it hurt the baby? What about you, Maria? Are you okay? How do you feel?"  
  
Maria kissed him softly on the lips and suggested, "All you have to do is look inside me and you'll know exactly how I'm doing and how I'm feeling."  
  
Michael started to move again but then he paused and persisted, "Even before I found out I knocked you up though, all I could think about was getting you here and pushing you to the limit again. Knowing I actually did it; actually knocked you up has me feeling more passion for you than I did even two minutes ago. I'm not feeling gentle, Maria. At all. I wanna bang you like a broken door in a hurricane. Is that safe for you two?"  
  
Maria tightened her embrace, licked his lips provocatively and spoke to him between light kisses, "Rough sex with you will not hurt the baby. If you had ever ruptured or bruised my cervix in the past we might have to be careful but we've never run into that issue; no reason to think we'll run into that issue now. I looked it up because I wondered, too."  
  
Michael was still holding himself in check and he asked, "How long have you known you're pregnant?'  
  
Maria pouted and insisted, "You're not allowed to get mad at me for the answer. I didn't want to tell you in a text or e-mail or on the phone. I wanted to tell you in person and in private. Pretty much exactly like this, Michael."  
  
Michael repeated, "How long?"  
  
Maria cringed and said, "Almost two weeks. Please don't be mad at me, Michael."  
  
Michael shook his head and kissed her mouth, assuring her as he pulled away, "I'm not. I'm a little too over the moon for mad, right now. Do you have any idea at all how much I love you? I mean really really love you?"  
  
Maria shrugged and smiled coyly answering, "Well, I know how much you loved me eight weeks ago. I feel like I need a very thorough update, like immediately."  
  
Michael growled from somewhere deep in his guts and stopped holding himself in check.  
  
Less than two hours later, the bed in a bag Michael had taken such care to set up, broke underneath them and they barely even acknowledged it, as they continued pushing each other to the limit.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria has issues with the unpleasant parts of reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Nine ******  
  
After nearly fifteen minutes of just holding each other in complete silence, Michael finally spoke, "Are you okay, Maria?"  
  
He felt her head move under his chin and against his bare chest as she answered, "No. I'm so far past just okay, that I haven't been able to think of a single thing to say to you."  
  
Michael commented teasingly, "I thought the reason you weren't talking was because you lost your voice like two rounds ago."  
  
Maria laughed lightly and bragged, "I'm a rockstar, now, so I'm used to belting out my voice for a few hours without losing it, anymore. Sorry to disappoint you, spaceboy."  
  
Michael tightened his arms around her, turned his face to kiss her forehead and confessed, "I'm the opposite of disappointed. Your voice will always be my favourite thing to hear, at any volume."  
  
Maria blurted, "We broke the bed."  
  
Michael concurred and added, "Yeah, and possibly several laws of physics besides. But you know, no witnesses, no pictures, so we can't even brag about it."  
  
Maria giggled and agreed, "But we'll both always know what really happened! Michael, would you like to not be laying in the dirt anymore?"  
  
Michael flirted, "I don't mind getting dirty for you."  
  
Maria lifted her head to look at him and grin right before she kissed him. They both moaned in pleasure at the same time, as he got hard again still inside her from their last round. They continued kissing, slowly writhing and grinding their hips until it wasn't enough. Maria stopped kissing him to slowly rise from her position against his chest. She ground down more intentionally, rubbing his chest with one hand and caressing his face with the fingertips of her other hand, especially his lips. Michael licked her fingers and nibbled at them as his hand on her hip helped pull her down harder onto his erection and his other hand groped her breasts appreciatively.  
  
His hand ventured further upwards to play with her lips every time she touched his. He caressed her bottom lip with his thumb and pushed it into her mouth for her to suck briefly. She was still sensitive from their last round, still turned on and mentally in the mood. She released his thumb, turned her face to kiss his palm and she offered huskily, "I'm willing to get extra dirty for you, again, too, right now."  
  
Michael sucked in a hard breath and eagerly helped her unmount so he could enter her anus instead. She moaned loudly at the blurred line between pain and pleasure. When he was in all the way, she leaned back on one hand to steady herself as Michael repeatedly thrust into her anus hard and fast. Between grunts of exertion Michael begged, "Touch yourself, Maria. I want you to come. I love watching you like this. Never more beautiful than like this."  
  
Maria didn't need further incentive. She rubbed her own breasts, tweaking her nipples into more obvious arousal, then she slid her hand down between her thighs. She spread her labia apart to maximize contact of her inner folds against the skin of Michael's groin. She let go of her labia and caressed her clitoris until it was plumper and firmer. She nodded at Michael and he flexed his groin muscle several times, slowing his thrusts. Maria's finger against her clitoris sped up.  
  
Michael apologised in advance, "I'm sorry, Maria, I can't wait, you feel so incredible! You're too beautiful! I can't ... oh God, Maria! You're so tight! I'll make it up to you!", and then he grabbed both of her hips and rammed up into her like a jack hammer. She couldn't maintain contact with her clitoris from the force of his thrusts but she was too turned on, too in love, too involved in the moment to care. She focused on watching Michael, loving everything about him in that moment. He was completely lost in the pleasure he was experiencing and she felt her heart swell with pride that this Michael was only hers. He was the embodiment of a beautiful collage of emotions and they were all for her; all because of her. Maria soothed his concerns, "I love you, Michael. It's okay. I know, Michael. I know. I can take everything you need to give. Give it to me, like you mean it, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael yelled out unintelligibly as he ejaculated inside her anus. He sat up partially and Maria leaned forward to meet his heartfelt kiss. She halted him from immediately pulling out of her. She kissed his mouth again and requested, "Just hold me, okay?"  
  
Michael wrapped his arms more tightly around her, pressed his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder and he declared fiercely, "I love you so much, Maria! And it's not because you do anal. You know that right?"  
  
Maria chuckled and rubbed his shoulder lovingly, "Yes, Michael, I know that. And as long as we're talking about it, you need to understand that I do anal because you make it feel good. Maybe I don't get my rocks off from it but I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it. Stop feeling guilty about it, okay? I particularly enjoy how into it you get. I get turned on watching you. I like knowing I can make you feel that good."  
  
Michael caressed her face, kissed her lips slowly, thoroughly, then looked into her eyes and informed her, "You don't even have to touch me to make me feel that good, but I really, really like it when you do. It's not about the physical interaction, Maria. It's that you love me. You're so transparent even when we aren't making love but when we do, I feel my own feelings and yours too and that's what makes me so into it as you put it. I don't feel guilty, I feel loved, awed, humbled, grateful beyond sufficient expression. You are the only reason I'm yours. Never forget that."  
  
Maria smiled at him and said meaningfully, "Ditto, spaceboy."  
  
Michael's eyes twinkled in amused appreciation and he nodded his acceptance of her reciprocation. He stroked her hair away from her cheek and declared, "I think I'd like a shower. Preferably with you. We should head back anyway. You have a test to take. I get now, why you're not going to tell her you already know. We already know. My baby Mama. We're having a baby!", he shouted the last in excitement.  
  
Maria laughed and joined in, shouting joyfully, "Woooo! We're having a baby!"  
  
They both laughed, again then sighed at the same time. Michael grabbed Maria's hand and entwined his fingers in hers as he admitted, "It feels good to freely be excited about our baby. Out there I don't even get to publicly claim responsibility, yet. I wish I could brag about it to the whole world. That's my baby in there. Life's going to feel hard for a while, Maria, but I promise, it will get better. Little Ovenjoy will never even remember a time when Mama and Daddy weren't married. Okay?"  
  
Maria smirked and agreed, "Okay. Ovenjoy? Seriously?"  
  
Michael shrugged and said, "Obviously. Bun in the oven. Ovenjoy."  
  
Maria chuckled, kissed his hand still in hers and admitted, "Oh, Michael, I love your mind, even when I don't always understand how it works. Okay, Ovenjoy, it is, then. That's not going on the birth certificate, though, just to be super clear."  
  
Michael smirked and agreed, "Course not. Won't be in the oven anymore once he or she is born."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling in amusement. She carefully rose to her knees, still straddling Michael's prone body and she concurred with his earlier suggestion, "Let's go take that shower, spaceboy. As soon as we find all of our clothes. Do you really have to toss my clothes around like that?"  
  
Michael helped steady her as she got to her feet and then he stood up, too. He answered her, "I don't think you get how much I resent, that you ever have to wear clothes at all, so yes, I do have to toss them. Very far away from your hot, sexy, beautiful body. I'm not sorry."  
  
Maria challenged him, "So if the decency laws changed and it was legal for me to walk around naked even in public you'd be fine with that?"  
  
Michael thought about it, then amended, "Well, I'd have to blind all of the heterosexual and bisexual men in a ten mile radius first, but yeah."  
  
Maria picked up one of his socks, balled it up and threw it at him in amused annoyance, as she gloated, "Exactly. For your eyes only, so quit treating my clothes like the enemy. Wait, what about lesbians?"  
  
Michael grinned and admitted, "I don't mind chicks checking you out, mostly because I know they don't have dicks. You'd never dump me for a chick."  
  
Maria grinned and corrected, "More importantly they don't have alien dicks, so no, you're right, I'm never voluntarily giving you up."  
  
Michael defended in mock seriousness, "It's a hybrid dick, Maria; get it right."  
  
Maria flirted shamelessly in response, "I do get it right. Every time you give it to me."  
  
Michael smirked and warned, "Keep that up and we'll never get out of here."  
  
Maria sighed and admitted, "I think I'm sort of stalling on purpose. Like you said, out there is a reality that is not as fun or pleasant as when it's just you and me, with complete privacy like we have in here and like we had when we were in Eugene together.  
  
I'm relieved I get to be with you around my family, at least, but even that still has its limitations. No limitations in here. Who knows when I get to have you all to myself like this again? Eight weeks away from you was brutal. What if the next stretch is longer? How do I get through that? With pregnancy hormones running rampant? I hate being away from you, Michael. Couldn't we just live right here in this pod chamber indefinitely? I'll stay naked if you will?"  
  
Michael walked over to her and put his arms around her. He kissed her ear and reassured her, "Sounds great to me, too but you know we can't. We have big plans, right? Only way to get to the end game is to live it out. We have been through a worse separation from each other than eight weeks and against all odds the love is still there.  
  
We can get through this, Maria. We can at least get phone support from each other, if we're having a rough time, right? It's not the same as in person, like this but it's better than twelve years of zero communication. Besides all that, I'm in no rush to leave Roswell, right now. Your folks have done a pretty good job making me feel welcome to stick around for a bit. Come to think of it, you still haven't said how you managed to swing a visit home so much sooner than any of us expected. What happened, Maria? When do you have to go back?"  
  
Maria clung to him, her cheek against his shoulder, her face turned toward his neck and she confessed quietly, "I pulled a total diva tantrum and left my manager to do damage control for all the schedules I'm missing. I could tell he was about to yell at me for my attitude and throw my responsibilities and contract obligations in my face, when a little bout of morning sickness saved me. I fibbed and told him it was stress and that I needed to go home for a couple of days of r and r or I'd need an extended hospital stay. Coming home isn't news worthy; hospital stays require PR work. I don't have permission to be home, at all, he just didn't insist that I couldn't come home. Now knowing you're here, I'm in no hurry to return to the chaos of being Ria Lucky. I just want to stay wherever you are, Michael. Are you going to make me go back?"  
  
Michael scoffed, "I think you have that a bit backwards, I don't make you do anything; you're my bossy baby Mama. Whatever you decide to do, Maria, I've got your back. Maybe we use this as a stepping stone to end game? We want your career to go down the tubes. Maybe we didn't plan on this tack but we can be opportunistic, if that's what you want. I'm on your side regardless. In short, I'm not ever going to tell you to go away from me, but I will tolerate separation from you, so long as we've an understanding it's always just temporary."  
  
Maria tightened her arms around him and conceded, "Having you on my side, even if only me and my family know, is the only way I get through this plan of ours. I mean in theory it sounds great, even easy, but living through it, while pregnant no less, will test my limits in far less pleasant ways than you do."  
  
Michael kissed her forehead and he reminded her, "I'll always be just a phonecall away, if you need some morale support, at any point along the way. Your family will be there for you, too. No matter what, you won't go through this alone, Maria. Plus you've got Ovenjoy with you, care of your very own super secret alien human hybrid lover."  
  
Maria looked up at him and laughed appreciatively. She commented, "You have gotten so much better at this whole calming me down thing. I kind of miss your previous solution, though."  
  
Michael's eyes twinkled and his eyebrow twitched. He leaned in just a breath away from her lips and said, "Oh ,you don't need to miss that. That's still my number one go to solution.", and he kissed her deeply.  
  
When he stopped she smiled at him and said quietly, "Thanks."  
  
He nodded, sighed heavily and insisted, "Time to hit the shower, baby Mama. Let's finish getting dressed and get out of here. But just so you know, we will come back here for more alone time eventually, okay?"  
  
Maria sassed him, even as she finished dressing, "Damn straight we will, spaceboy, or your baby Mama will become very unpleasant."  
  
Michael shrugged and assured her, holding her helmet out to her, "I'll love you no matter how unpleasant you become. When we come back here, it will be because it's what we both need and not because I can't take your unpleasantness. You'll never shake me, just from being in a bad mood, Maria."  
  
Maria looked him in the eye for several seconds, before taking the helmet from him and then she finally said simply, "I love you, Michael."  
  
Michael put his helmet on, waited for her to do the same, held her hand and opened the pod chamber door back to reality.  
  
*****  
  
By the time they got home it was almost four in the morning. Michael insisted she drink a glass of milk with him, for the baby, before they headed as quietly as possible to Maria's bedroom and more specifically, to her bathroom. Michael made himself her shower chair by sitting on the edge of the tub and letting her ride him while they got her lathered up. By mutual understanding it was merely intimacy maintenance; just to stay close and feel connected to each other.  
  
When they were done getting each other clean, they fell into her bed, bodies still damp from improper towel drying, kissing passionately, and hands roaming with blind familiarity. Michael rolled her underneath him and stopped kissing her to admit, "I think I got all the intense stuff out of my system back there. Well, temporarily, anyway. Only thing I have left, is the gentle stuff. That okay with you?"  
  
Maria kissed him lingeringly and answered, "More than just okay. I'm so ready for your version of gentle, spaceboy."  
  
Michael softly placed kisses on her forehead, both of her eyes, the bridge of her nose, both cheeks, both ears, the column of her throat, her collar bones, her shoulders, the swell of her breasts, the valley between her breasts, her nipples, her upper abdomen, her hips, her navel, pausing to whisper to the life inside of her, "Daddy loves you.", the tops of her thighs, her knees, the tops of her feet, her insteps, behind her knees, and then he put the backs of her knees atop his shoulders and kissed her between her legs, darting his tongue out to caress the slit into separating.  
  
Maria's heels pressed into his back in invitation for deeper kisses. Michael squirmed in closer, pressing his face against her sex and tasting her inner folds thoroughly. Maria whined impatiently and writhed her hips seeking more intense contact with his tongue.  
  
Michael didn't need further prodding or directions; he had her body committed to memory. He stroked her clitoris with the tip of his tongue, slowly at first and then built up in speed and pressure. He worked his thumbs inside her as he licked, wriggling them, pressing them against her inner walls, caressing with his thumb pads. Maria's entire body tightened around him as she trembled and shook in her throes of ecstasy, "Oh God, Michael, yes! Oh, Michael, Michael, Michael! I love you so much!", and Michael continued licking, sucking and caressing her through three more crests, during the last of which she screamed out in three short bursts and a significant volume of liquid squirted out between Michael's thumbs and against his chin and throat.  
  
Michael rested his cheek against her sex, catching his breath, then he turned back to it, stroked the outside reverently with his fingers and placed a soft kiss against it, just as he had other parts of her body, previously. He crawled back up her body, kissed her neck, whispered in her ear, "Be right back. I'm not quite done yet."  
  
Maria nodded and just closed her eyes as she lay there without moving and caught her own breath. She could hear him in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, gargling, splashing water, then her mattress depressed with his weight and she opened her eyes.  
  
He put a towel under her bottom, explaining, "It's faster than changing the sheets; don't want you to have to sleep in the wet spot.", and then he lay betweeen her legs, on top of her.  
  
She nodded her approval of his solution, then closed her eyes again in relief and pleasure, as he entered her and began to slowly move himself in and out. Michael held her hand, lacing their fingers together, covered her entire mouth with his own and plunged his tongue inside, mimicking his hip thrusts. Maria's tongue sought his, over and over. She sucked on it, stroked it with her own, licked his upper palate and tried to meet his hip thrusts. When an aftershock of pleasure coursed through her body, Michael moaned into her mouth, as he ejaculated and they continued kissing and making out, without separating, still holding hands until they finally fell into a satiated slumber together.  
  
*****  
  
Roughly three hours later, Maria woke up for two reasons and she blamed them both on Michael. She shook him and complained, "Michael! Michael! Wake-up! You're on my hair and I have to pee very badly Mr. let's have a large glass of milk for the baby before we go to bed! Best idea ever - NOT!"  
  
Michael grumbled drowsily but rolled off of her mumbling, "Sorry. Hey, don't forget to take that test for your Mom."  
  
Maria paused halfway to the bathroom, tiptoed back to Michael, kissed him on the mouth quickly and said, "Thank-you! I would have forgotten!"  
  
Maria glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror on her way to toilet and she grinned proudly at all the love bites Michael had left her with; all of which could be concealed by her long hair, her clothing or if it came to it some fancy make-up skills.  
  
She peed on the pregnancy test kit stick and set it aside to wash her hands. She left it on the bathroom counter and went to harass Michael into getting up and showering with her.  
  
Michael tried to argue and whine his way out of getting up just then or anytime soon, "Aww, come on, Maria, I just barely fell asleep! I'm tired! And anyway, since when do you let me shower this often? Never. Just let me sleep."  
  
Maria caressed his shoulder and back and used every argument she could think of to get her own way, "If you get up now you can be the first one to see the pregnancy test result. And I don't mind letting you shower again so soon for at least two reasons, one this entire room already smells like you, and two I'm in the mood for a nice light snack. Come on, Michael, please, get up? You and I are on limited time together and I want to spend time with y- "  
  
Michael groaned and sat up already conceding, "Okay, okay. Shut up. I'm getting up. When you're right, you're right, except for one thing, this room smells like you, not me. "  
  
Maria hugged him enthusiastically and said, "Thank-you, spaceboy! So what convinced you? The limited time together thing?"  
  
Michael ran his hands up and down her body and kissed her mouth a few times then answered, "Nah. You had me at nice light snack, as per usual. Just couldn't get my brain to make my mouth work fast enough to interrupt you. Let's go check out that test, baby Mama and then you can have your morning snack. Hey, hang on a sec. Gimme another kiss. Mmmm. Good morning. Love you, Maria. Okay, let's go."  
  
Maria laughed and answered back, "Good morning and I love you, too, you horn dog."  
  
He patted her bare ass, as she preceeded him into the bathroom, and he pointed out, "Takes one to know one; it was your idea. I was just being agreeable."  
  
Maria scoffed and warned teasingly, "Don't you even try to play innocent with me, Mister! I have proof that you are a horny stud. Go ahead and look at the test."  
  
Michael picked it up and saw a blue plus sign. He asked her curiously, "So does the blue mean it's a boy?"  
  
Maria laughed in amusement and informed him, "No, the test results can't tell us if it's a boy or a girl; they can only indicate if there is a baby on board or not. Plus sign means yes, minus sign means nope."  
  
Michael looked at the test for several seconds more without speaking, then he put his arms around her lower back, leaned down to rest his foreread against hers and he asked with watering eyes, "Do you have any idea at all how much I love you? All things considered, I can't even understand how this gets to be my life from now on. We made a baby, Maria. We're having a baby. You and me. It didn't happen when we were teenagers, neither of us made babies with anyone else while we were apart but now we did this. We really did this. I mean I knew it, believed it and accepted it last night but somehow, in the daylight and that test. It's for real. I actually get to be a Dad and my baby Mama is the only Mama I'd ever want for my kids. I always thought that this just wasn't possible but that test and you - it's actually real. Thank-you, Maria. You give me life and so much more."  
  
Maria kissed him on the lips and said, "All I can think to say right now, Michael, is that our thoughts and feelings match. We're actually having a baby! Isn't that wild?!"  
  
Michael nodded wordlessly and touched her lower abdomen with his flat palm. Then they looked at each other, grinned and whispered loudly to each other in excitement, "We're having a baby!"  
  
Michael suddenly picked her up in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth, then announced, "You will be happy to know that I am now completely awake!"  
  
Maria licked her lips and admitted, "Oh, I definitely already noticed that! Shower time, spaceboy!"  
  
As soon as they were under the spray together, Maria was already reaching for his erection with lathered hands. She washed him teasingly at first but then she got too impatient for that and rushed through the rest of it, not even minding Michael's amused chuckle. She got to her knees as soon as he was rinsed off and she sucked his erection all the way in and partway down her throat. Michael braced his hands against the wall and shower door, closed his eyes and muttered, "I'm a lucky, lucky man."  
  
Maria savoured the feel of him in her mouth. His skin felt so soft and yet he was so solid. She could feel the lines and bumps just under the skin; had them all memorised from their past moments together like this. She could hear his breath get ragged as she sucked, licked, bobbed and allowed her drool to coat his erection each time she slid him all the way back into her mouth. When Michael's hips started to twitch and fidget with self-restraint, she sucked hard, stroking the line on the underside of his erection with her tongue, caressing his balls and then she moaned knowing almost to the second exactly when to start swallowing his ejaculate. She guzzled it down voraciously until nothing was coming out anymore. She kissed his disappearing erection affectionately, stood up and kissed Michael's mouth, too.  
  
His eyes shone with gratitude and he returned her kiss. They finished showering between kisses and gropes, then dried off, and dressed for the day. Maria grabbed the pregnancy test in one hand, Michael's hand in the other and said, "Let's go tell my family our good news, Michael!"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael battles feelings of dread upon realising that something he's long wanted could turn out badly for more than just himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Ten ******  
  
After calling a family meeting in the living room, Maria handed the test to her mom. Amy looked at it cautiously and screamed, startling the whole family. She grabbed Maria in a fierce hug, crying, bouncing and laughing at the same time, "My baby is having a baby! I'm gonna be a grammy!,  
  
"Jim, we're gonna be grandparents!,  
  
"I forgive you for doing this backwards, Michael!,  
  
"Oh, Maria, my sweetheart, you're going to be such a great mama, don't you even worry about that, you hear me?,  
  
"Kyle, isn't this exciting news?,  
  
"We should have a really big special breakfast to celebrate!,  
  
"Oh, but how are you feeling, honey? Any morning sickness?", Amy enquired the last in concern.  
  
Maria squirmed out of her mom's hug with a little laugh, "I'm fine, Mom. I have felt a bit queasy lately; I thought it was just stress.", she looked pointedly at both Michael and Kyle so they wouldn't contradict her, and then she continued, "That's why I came home. My manager isn't thrilled but I threatened a hospital stay if I couldn't come home. I do have to go back. Day after tomorrow. Early."  
  
Michael nodded in silent understanding, even though he was already dreading being apart from her, again. Kyle smiled and fist bumped Michael saying, "Congrats! And so it begins, eh, Heckle?"  
  
Michael smiled proudly and only nodded otherwise.  
  
Jim hugged Maria in congratulations first and then he punched Michael in the shoulder and said with a smile, "I haven't decided yet if I forgive you for the backwards order of things or not but babies are cool! Congratulations, Michael!"  
  
Amy hugged Michael then and whispered fiercely, "I love you like a son but you had better keep your word on marrying her! Congratulations, Michael!"  
  
Michael hugged her back and whispered back, "I promise you both and thanks. I love you, too."  
  
Amy smiled at Michael, briefly touching his cheek and then she excused herself, "I'm off to whip up that celebration breakfast! Should be ready in about half an hour.,  
  
"Maria, honey, after breakfast, we'll talk about taking you to the doctor.", and she hurried off to the kitchen.  
  
When it seemed that Jim and Kyle might wander away, after Amy had left the room, Michael halted them, "Actually, Sheriff, Joc-, I mean, Kyle? There's something important I need for the four of us to talk about."  
  
Maria looked at him curiously, as did Jim and Kyle. They all sat down when Michael did and Maria asked, "What's going on, Michael?"  
  
Michael stated quietly, "I want Mrs. Valenti to know about me; what I am. Not on a whim. Someday she will want to have her grandchild overnight or for a weekend. Both Isabel's and Liz's first born kids have blood like Max, Isabel and I. If that pattern holds true for mine and Maria's first child, then we can't risk Mrs. Valenti unwittingly taking him or her to a hospital or doctor if he or she is ever injured. I've wanted to tell her for a long time but could never justify it until now. The thing is, I can't do it without your consent and co-operation. The three of you have known for over a decade. I don't imagine Mrs. Valenti will take that lightly besides the shock of finding out about me. Obviously, sooner is better. Definitely before our baby is born but the three of you will have to decide together how to tell her."  
  
All three of them looked floored as they sat there ruminating over the impending reveal and how Amy DeLuca would react to not only finding out about Michael but that she was basically the last to know.  
  
Jim was first to speak, "Wow. This is going to be hard."  
  
Kyle quipped, "Nailed that understatement down, there, Dad."  
  
Maria sighed heavily then said resolutely, "No, it won't be hard. Liz braved telling me and let's face it, I was a much bigger security risk back then, than my Mom is now. Will she be hurt we all knew before her? Sure, but when she understands what it means to know something that so few others know and the dangers that poses to everyone we care about, particularly Michael, Isabel, Max and their first born children, she will get over that. Three of her family members are now potentially at risk, Kyle, Michael and the baby I'm carrying."  
  
Jim asked Maria with hope in his voice, "Will I remain happily married after she knows?"  
  
Maria smiled kindly and answered, "My Mom is almost as nuts about you, Pops, as I am about Michael. She will definitely have strong and likely loud feels about being the last to know, but she won't give you up, over it. No way. Presentation will matter though. All this time later this isn't something that we can just announce as fact and have her even believe it. We're going to need blood comparison slides and we will each have to write out what we know, how we know, what our own initial thoughts were when we found out, our reasons for not telling her sooner and why she is being told about it now. Don't worry they'll be just for her to read and then they'll be immediately destroyed. ,  
  
"Michael, you may even have to show her some of your less scary powers, after she reads our testimonials and sees the blood slides, before she'll even be able to accept that aliens are real and living in plain sight, right here on earth. We're all very used to this fact but when it's news to someone their default is to think that either the one telling them the news needs a psych eval or they need one themselves. It won't be too bad. At least the jelly fish ones and the skins are no longer issues. It's just three people she's known a long time who happen to have some odd looking blood and can do some nifty things just by thinking about it. When I found out about it, though, they were three strangers. I thought there might be tentacles and stuff and I was totally weirded out."  
  
Kyle piped up, "I'm still weirded out. Max's so called gift doesn't feel so nifty to me, either, to be perfectly honest. Obviously I'm grateful to still be walking, talking, breathing and living but if any of you think I'm used to the fact of aliens, I'm not. I know about it. I can handle the three I know personally but the broader scope of it still freaks me the fuck out, sorry for the language, Dad. The three we know are basically good guys but the idea that there are more either out there or living in our midst who may not be good guys, scares me to the bone. I think you need to be prepared that Ma may not take it as easily, as you seem to think, sissy. It messes with accepted reality finding out. Then there's the whole never tell issue that if you slip up, could result in the tortures and deaths of the good guys we know and maybe their kids, too. Knowing is not a privelege. If I could choose to unknow it all, I would. In a heartbeat.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Heckle, I am on board with telling Ma. As you said the safety of your child is a priority, I'm just saying it isn't simple to explain nor is it an easy thing to live with knowing. Then, too, there's the whole us knowing and keeping her in the dark. She'll either feel betrayed or grateful and like me, will wish she could have remained ignorant. She will for sure default to protecting her family. That much I do know. She'll never tell anyone and she'll protect her grandchild to her dying breath. We can all count on that much. It's just her feelings about the rest of us that may hit some shaky ground.,  
  
"Dad, you and I have been on her grudge list before. Recall what fun that was? No? Me neither.,  
  
"Sissy, you may have had a few spats with Ma over the years but you have never been on her grudge list before. It's unpleasant but I suspect for you it would feel devastating. Maybe she'll temper it while you're pregnant but don't think you're out of the woods until she treats you the same as always, even after your baby is born."  
  
Michael asked quietly, "Would it be better then, if I just tell all of you at the same time, as if you don't already know? I don't want to blow any of your lives apart. I've just really wanted to tell her for a long time and now with the baby it seems like it's the best way to keep my child safe from incidental or accidental discovery. Is lying about lying the way to go here?"  
  
All three spoke in unison, "Absolutely not."  
  
Michael's shoulders sagged in relief and he admitted, "I would have done it that way if you three thought it was best but I would never have felt comfortable with it. Thanks for not asking me to lie about this. I'm really sorry for the awkward position it puts you all in, too. I have to believe that Mrs. Valenti loves all of you too much to hold any grudges."  
  
Maria stood up then and went to sit on Michael's lap. She forced eye contact and insisted, "She loves you, too, Michael. I promise. That will not change just because of what she's about to find out. I know my mother. Trust me. Okay?"  
  
Michael kissed Maria on the lips and said, "Of course, I trust you. Have almost from day one.,  
  
"So are we all on the same page, then? We'll do like Maria suggested? Slides, testimonials, and visual proof?"  
  
Kyle and Jim sighed heavily together and also spoke in unison, "Yeah. I'm in."  
  
Maria got to her feet again, quickly, to Michael's disappointment, and she bossed, "Well, then, get busy! Go write what I said to write! I'm leaving early, the day after tomorrow and I want this dealt with by the time I go back."  
  
Jim and Kyle left the living room to go write out their testimonials. Michael got to his feet and started to leave the room, as well, but Maria halted him, "Wait, where are you going, Michael?"  
  
Michael shrugged and said forlornly, "To pack my stuff. Just in case she takes it harder than we think and wants me out of her house immediately, once she knows."  
  
Maria shook her head but gave him a look of understanding and announced, "And I need to figure out where they packed away my microscope and other science-y equipment from highschool, so she can prepare the blood slides herself."  
  
*****  
  
If Amy noticed anything unusual about her family's subdued moods around the breakfast table, she gave no outward sign. She gushed on and on about the baby and all the plans she had for being the world's best grammy. She startled Michael and Maria out of their individual thoughts by asking, "Did you discuss names yet? Will you try to find out if it's a boy or a girl before he or she is born?"  
  
Maria answered first, "No, Mom, we haven't talked about names, yet and I don't want to know until I give birth, if we're having a boy or a girl."  
  
Michael chimed in, "For now baby is just Ovenjoy. I have some actual names in mind. Just have to discuss that with my baby Mama, first."  
  
Maria looked at Michael in surprise, "I don't think that needs to be a private conversation, Michael. Tell me what names you were thinking."  
  
Michael looked a bit nervous but he suggested, "I was thinking Hal, if it's a boy, you know after my friend that did me a solid before we were even friends, yet. Even if it's a girl, but maybe Halle, then, instead?"  
  
Maria suddenly felt awkward for putting him on the spot explaining about Hal, but she was duly impressed that he'd managed to explain it without mentioning pod babies. She nodded and agreed, "Let's put it as first on a list for now. I don't want to commit to it, until we see our baby's face, okay? The name has to fit the face. We should definitely discuss alternate names to add to the list, though."  
  
Jim suggested, "Jamie'd be good for a girl or a boy."  
  
Maria countered, "I think Kyle should get first dibs on that name, then, don't you think, Pops? He's still young enough to give you grandkids eventually, too."  
  
Jim looked at Kyle, smirked but conceded, "All right. Fair enough. You seeing anyone special these days, son?"  
  
Kyle shot Maria a look of brotherly annoyance then smiled tightly at his Dad, "Nope. If and when that is a thing, I won't keep it a secret. Promise."  
  
Amy mused aloud, "Well, maybe the baby doesn't need to be named after anyone. Maybe he or she should get a name that has never been in our family tree."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "You make a good point, Mrs. Valenti. Living up to or in the shadow of the person you were named for could prove to be a burden. I don't have my heart set on Hal or Halle it was just a thought I had because Hal is such a good person and a good friend, since I don't really have family names to pass on to my kids. I do know for sure that no son of mine will ever be named Michael."  
  
Jim chuckled appreciatively and approved, "I wish my parents had made a similar decision. No kid should get the default name Junior. It is demeaning and de-personalising. Just my opinion, you know speaking from experience."  
  
Maria looked at Michael in determination and she insisted, "Our first son's middle name will be Michael, in that case."  
  
Michael considered protesting but Maria's flashing eyes made him concede, "Okay. Then our first daughter gets your name as her middle name. That's only fair."  
  
Kyle joked, "Or you could gender switch your names; Michelle as a girl's middle name and I guess, what, Mario? For a boy's middle name?"  
  
Maria and Michael looked at Kyle then at each other and agreed in unison, "That works for me."  
  
Kyle's brows went up and he blurted, "It does? Seriously? I was kind of kidding. Especially because you know, my mother's name is Michelle."  
  
Amy pursed her lips then suggested brightly, "I'm sure there are other feminized forms of Michael that they could choose instead of that, then. Maybe Michaela or Michaelina or Michline or Mikayla even? It certainly won't be Michelle."  
  
Maria's eyes widened and she looked at Jim then Michael and she assured her mom, "Of course not, Mom. Like you said, there are plenty of other options."  
  
Jim chimed in gently, "My forever wife doesn't have the best opinion of the woman who gave birth to Kyle. Amy will never forgive Michelle for walking out on you, son. She'd like to thank her profusely for leaving me, however."  
  
Even Amy chuckled at that and agreed, "Good point, my love. Shall we move on to more pleasant topics, then?"  
  
Kyle declined, "Not just yet, Ma. It did hurt me when she left, maybe if I think about it, it still does or could, the point is, I don't think about it much, anymore. It's like it happened to someone else. I consider myself a well adjusted albeit flawed adult with two parents who are very happily married to each other. You're my Ma forever, just like you're Dad's forever wife. Whatever negative stuff you feel towards my mother, for your own sake, please let it go. I'm happy with my current family. Holding onto anger over what she did doesn't hurt her; it only hurts you and that's not what I want for you, Ma. I know it's easier said than done but it would really mean a lot to me if you could just let her and what she did be forgotten. This right here is the only family I want or need. I love you, Ma. You're real and she isn't even a memory to me, anymore. Okay?"  
  
Amy fought tears as she answered Kyle, "When someone hurts someone I love, letting go of anger at them is not my best event. I could do it for Michael because he was already part of my heart when things went south between he and Maria and of course now he has made amends. I hear what you are saying, Kyle and I know you are right. I can't make any promises but I do love you enough to try. You're my son, no matter what. You'll always be my son. I actually even get a little irritated when people ask me about my step-son. My heart simply doesn't accept the word step. You're just my son, to me, plain and simple."  
  
Kyle smiled and confessed, "Even before I started calling you Ma to your face, once you and Dad got married, I always referred to you as my Ma. I've never accepted the step part, either. You're just my Ma, to me, plain and simple. That's never gonna change. Dad? If you ever split up with Ma, just so you know, I'm going with her."  
  
Jim frowned and asked, "Can I come, too? She's my forever wife, son. We're never splitting up, if I have any say in the matter."  
  
Michael suddenly stood up, mumbled, "You know that thing we were going to do later, guys? Forget it. I changed my mind. It can wait, after all. I'm going for a bike ride. I'll come back, Maria. I promise. I just, I gotta go.", and Michael left the table before anyone could say anything to stop him.  
  
He barely had the key in the ignition and hadn't yet turned it when a commanding voice spoke his name, made him still his hand and look up.  
  
"I'm no mind reader but I think I can guess what that outburst was about, Michael. I think you'd best come on back inside and follow through on the plans we've made."  
  
Michael didn't move but asked, "How can I do that? How can you even want me to do that after everything that was just said by your wife and your son? I pretty much guilted you all into this plan because I wanted her to know and the baby is just a convenient excuse. I doubt Liz told her parents or Max and Isabel told theirs, either. I had a moment of selfishness and now it's passed. We don't ever have to tell her. She's happy. All of you are happy and I don't want to be the reason that might change. We don't have to do this, Sheriff."  
  
Jim snorted out a brief laugh and disagreed, "That's where you're wrong, Michael. We most definitely have to do this. I've been waiting more than eight years for the green light to do this. You think I've enjoyed keeping something this big from my wife? It wasn't my thing to tell. Whatever reasons you had for wanting her to know, selfish or not, plans were made. You raised my hopes to finally get out from under this with her and by gosh golly gee whiz, Michael Guerin, I'm holding you to it. Now get off that bike and come back inside. We're doing this. For your baby, for my marriage, for my wife and for you, too. Now move it!"  
  
Michael considered still taking off, anyway. He never cared for being ordered around by anyone, except maybe, Maria. As soon as he thought of her, all of his feelings of rebellion evaporated. He obeyed Jim Valenti. For Maria's sake. His stomach was in knots over the impending reveal. He felt ashamed that he'd almost given in to cowardice. He felt sure in his guts that today would be the day that Amy Valenti would reverse her long standing acceptance of him and reject him permanently. He was already heartbroken imagining it and he was dreading being proved right.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is resistant to understanding what her family is trying to tell her about Michael and Michael is weary of always being sorry for one thing or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Eleven ******  
  
Despite being baffled by the way her family was behaving, Amy went along with Maria's request that she personally hand wash four glass slides. Maria supervised and had her also hand dry them with an eye glasses cloth so they'd be lint free and streak free.  
  
When the slides were ready for the blood samples, Maria walked her mother into the living room, where Jim, Kyle and Michael were waiting for them.  
  
Amy looked around at all of them and said to all and yet no one in particular, "Okay, obviously, there is something going on with all of you. Are none of you going to clue me in? Really?"  
  
Maria put an arm around her Mom and explained, "Yes, Mom, something is going on and yes we are trying to clue you in. This is part of it. Just trust me, okay? I need you to poke your finger and put a drop of your blood on a slide and then put another slide on top of it. Now, look at it under the microscope."  
  
Amy complied but continued to question, "But why? What is it I'm supposed to be seeing? I know what blood cells look like already."  
  
Maria encouraged her to continue, "I know, Mom, but just humour me for now. Now, do the exact same thing with a drop of Michael's blood."  
  
Amy frowned at her and asked, "Why? What is the point of this, Maria?"  
  
Maria sighed and hinted, "Let's just say it's a DNA related thing. Just do it, Mom, please."  
  
Michael held out his finger and Amy pricked it, then squeezed a drop of his blood onto the slide. She prepared it exactly as she'd done with her own. She put it under the microscope and looked at it. She stood up straight again and frowned at Maria asking, "Maria is your microscope working properly? This doesn't look right. Is the lens dirty maybe?"  
  
Michael answered before Maria could, "The lens is fine. Look at your own again to confirm it. There is a reason my blood doesn't look right. If I had led with the reason why first, without showing you that, you wouldn't believe what I'm about to tell you."  
  
Amy tried to guess what he was about to say, "So, you have a blood disorder of some sort? Is that what this is about? Is it life threatening? Is it hereditary? Is it going to affect my grandchild?"  
  
Michael laughed wryly and declared, "I wish it was a simple blood disorder, but it isn't. It is life threatening but not the way you mean. It is hereditary to my first born child only, if the pattern holds true."  
  
Amy looked very concerned and not enlightened whatsoever and she said as much, "I don't understand, Michael. What exactly is wrong with your blood? What pattern? Do the rest of you know what this is about?"  
  
Maria touched her mom's arm and admitted on behalf of Kyle and Jim, as well as for herself, "Yeah, Mom. We know. We've known for over a decade. Michael is in danger because of why his blood looks different than ours. There are people who want to capture him, experiment on him and then exterminate him."  
  
Amy expressed outrage, "Well, that is against the law! Michael has rights! Nobody can just arbitrarily infringe on his rights and civil liberties like that, I don't care what issues they have with his blood! And why did you say exterminate? That is a word to describe killing a pest of some sort not a human being!"  
  
Michael said quietly, "Because I'm not fully human. I don't technically have the rights or civil liberties you're talking about."  
  
Amy looked at him and frowned as she contradicted him, "Don't be ridiculous, Michael, of course you do! You're a citizen of the United States of America! And what are you even talking about saying you aren't fully human? Of course you are! What is going on here?! Are you all playing some kind of prank on me? I'm not amused!"  
  
Kyle blurted out, "Ma, I wish it was a prank. It's not. What they haven't yet said is the thing that will make it seem even more like a prank. It's still not a prank. Ma, aliens are real. Michael is an alien. Or rather an alien human hybrid."  
  
Amy looked around at them and then she burst out laughing, calling their collective bluff, "Right, and I'm actually the Queen of England! Just because I had my little alien themed gift shop back in the day doesn't mean I'm gullible or stupid! If aliens were real it would be all over the news. What is really going on with all of you?"  
  
Maria looked at Michael, shrugged and suggested to him, "Something not too scary?"  
  
Michael sighed and nodded. He stood up and approached Amy. He looked her in the eye and requested, "I want you to picture the colour you'd most want as an accent wall in here. Don't say it out loud just picture it."  
  
Amy looked at him skeptically but agreed, "Okay. Why?"  
  
Michael asked, "Have you clearly pictured it?"  
  
Amy nodded slowly and answered, "Yes."  
  
Michael explained, "I'm just going to put my fingers on your temples for a second. You'll know why in less than a minute. Which wall would you want it on?"  
  
Amy shrugged and answered, "The one behind the sofa."  
  
Michael nodded, walked over to within touching distance of the wall she'd indicated and bade Amy to watch closely. She complied and then gasped loudly when Michael touched the wall and it turned from eggshell white to a colour within the purple family.  
  
Amy exclaimed, "That's it! That's it exactly! I've tried over and over to get the colour mixed at the paint store but it's always wrong! Oh my God Michael, how? What did I just see? Is it a magic trick? Am I hypnotised? Is it some kind of illusion? Is this some sort of post-hypnotic event? I must have told Jim the colour at some point and Jim painted it but then I've been hypnotised into not noticing until right now? Right? Right?"  
  
Maria addressed Michael, "Try my favourite shade of blue instead, Michael."  
  
Michael obliged and Amy shook her head in denial, "I'm losing my mind. Is this an intervention? Have I been acting weird and hallucinating lately besides just now?"  
  
Jim stood up then and put his arms around her. He rubbed her back and assured her, "No my love, you are not crazy. You're not losing your mind. It's like Kyle said. Michael is special. He can do things like that because of what he is."  
  
Amy repeated woodenly without conviction, "A hybrid. A human alien hybrid. That's not possible. And you've all known for more than a decade. I don't understand. How? How can there be alien human hybrids if aliens are fictional? Aliens are fictional. They're fictional. They're just fictional. This is one of my more bizarre dreams. That must be it. I'm going to wake up any second now and my husband and I will laugh together over this insane dream I'm having, right now. Any minute."  
  
Maria handed the stack of testimonials to Jim and suggested, "Here, Pops, maybe you should take her into your room and sit with her while she reads these? We'll wait here for when she is ready to talk to us. She's bound to have questions for Michael that we didn't cover in what we wrote."  
  
Jim nodded, accepted them and started to escort his wife to their bedroom. Amy stopped abruptly and turned to face Maria. She demanded solemnly, "I can always tell when you're lying to me, Maria, so I'm going to ask you this just once. Do you believe that Michael is actually an alien human hybrid?"  
  
Maria answered precisely, "My belief is not required. He is what he is. He is a human alien hybrid, Mom. I know it, like I know two plus two equals four. It is a fact."  
  
Amy turned to Michael then and demanded sternly of him, "I want to hear it from you, Michael. You look me in the eye and say it to my face. If this is a hoax fess up now and I will only be a little bit mad but I'll get over it."  
  
Michael's eyes watered and his lips quivered but he maintained eye contact as he confirmed, "I am a human alien hybrid. I was created on a planet called Antar. I was sent here to earth with seven others like me. There are now only six of us originals left. Two hybrid children have already been born to two of the other hybrids and Maria is carrying a third that is most likely also a hybrid like me. This is not a hoax, Mrs. Valenti."  
  
Amy clenched her jaw and huffed impatiently then said, "Get out of my house. I won't have someone I trusted, lie to my face like this, in my own home. Get out!"  
  
Maria hotly defended, "If he goes, I go and I will never come back! Ever! I mean it, Mom! You'll never see your grandchild and I won't invite you to our wedding! Take it back, Mom! You told him this was his home! Are you a liar now, all of a sudden?"  
  
Michael stood up and reached out for Maria and Amy reacted by blocking Maria from him with her own body.  
  
Michael looked stunned like he'd been slapped and then his face crumpled in tears as he said, "I'll go. I'm so sorry. Please don't let them hurt the baby, Mrs. Valenti, no matter how much you despise me. Maria, I will always love you but I'm not safe here anymore. I have to go. You can't come with me. You need your family. Just protect our baby, okay?", and Michael turned to flee from the room before Maria's sobs of hysterical protest could render him dysfunctional.  
  
He felt a hand grab his wrist and he tried to shake it loose, thinking it was Maria. He begged her, "Maria, please, just let me go! It's the only thing I know to do, to keep you both safe. You have to let me go."  
  
"Michael? Michael, no. Wait. I didn't mean it. Oh God Michael, I'm so sorry sweetheart! Don't go. Oh my God, so much makes sense now. This is why you left the first time. To keep my baby girl safe. Why you're so threatened by her fame. You can't go! Michael if there are people trying to hurt you out there then you aren't going anywhere! You have to stay here where I know you're safe! Michael, please, I'm so sorry sweetheart I just didn't understand. This is your home. I promise you. I could never hate you. You're one of my kids. I love you. I'm confused about many things right now, but not about that. We are your family. You belong here with us. You will always belong here with us, no matter what your blood looks like or what colours you change my walls to. I don't care about that. I only care about you, Michael! Please stay. Help me understand all of this better.", Amy said the last as she held tightly to Michael's body in a fierce hug from behind him.  
  
He stood there stiffly, trying to regain some composure and then he gave up. He turned to hug Amy back and he sobbed in relief in her arms that he wouldn't have to leave after all. Amy swayed with him rubbing his back and she reiterated, "You're safe here, Michael, I promise. I'll never let them hurt you. I'd die first before I'd ever even let them anywhere near you or my grandchild. It's going to be okay. Everything will be okay, Michael."  
  
Maria wrapped her arms around them both, then Jim followed suit and after only a second or two of hesitation, Kyle joined in, too and he informed Michael, "Sorry, Heckle but apparently you're stuck with the lot of us, for keeps."  
  
Michael squirmed out from the group hug but admitted, "Good. That works for me. Mrs. Valenti? You should probably read the testimonials that Sheriff has in his hand. I will still answer any other questions you have about what I am, if I know the answers, after you read the basics from their perspectives. For now I think I'd like to go wash my face and unpack again."  
  
Amy looked sad and contrite as she remarked, "You expected me to react like that. I'm sorry for living down to your expectations but you have to know that I never would have actually allowed you to leave. I got scared and confused for a second, that's all. Just for a second. It passed the moment the words left my lips and I realised who I said that to. I already know the real you and I know it like I know two plus two equals four. You're the same sweet, thoughtful, good person you've always been, Michael. This new to me information changes nothing."  
  
Michael smiled at her, said quietly, "That means a lot to me. Thanks, Mrs. Valenti.", and then he went into Maria's room to unpack.  
  
Michael had barely started to unpack his things again when Maria came into the room and closed the door. The way she spoke his name alarmed him and he looked up at her in concern, "Maria? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
She glared at him as tears welled up in her eyes and she accused angrily, "You have the audacity to ask me that after what you just did? You promised me, Michael! You swore to me you'd never leave me again, especially once there was an actual baby! What the hell was that out there and what am I supposed to do with it? Can I even believe any of your promises to me? I have to go, you have to let me go, you can't come with me and hey by the way please protect our baby? Seriously, Michael? What the actual fuck!?"  
  
Michael's confusion at her anger cleared immediately and he felt like a complete ass. He rushed to refute her accusation, "Maria, no! I thought you'd know what I meant! I wasn't going to leave you; I only meant I had to leave here! I promise you, I was going to call you on our burner phones! Our plan is still our plan, Maria! I can't live without you! You know that! You experienced it for yourself in Eugene! I'm sorry that what I said out there confused you into thinking I was leaving you. No way! I only intended to lay low from everyone else, except you. I thought for a second your mom might actually call the FBI on me the way she looked at me; like I was suddenly a monster to her. I'm sorry, Maria. Maybe I really should just tattoo it somewhere on me, Perpetually Sorry."  
  
Maria giggled through her tears, in sudden relief and hugged Michael tightly. She asked sheepishly, "Can I blame it on hormones that I misunderstood you to that extent? I've never felt so panicked in all of my life, like I did, just now, out there. Not even when I first found out that I was in school with three actual aliens. I can't live without you, either, Michael; I don't ever want to live that way again. I need you more than ever. We both need you."  
  
Michael rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head repeatedly, talking between kisses, "For sure you can blame it on hormones but I still feel like a jackass. I really should have realised how final and permanent it sounded. I really am sorry, Maria. I love you so much. For future reference no matter what words come out of my careless mouth in front of other people, I have zero intention of ever leaving you or abandoning our plan. Okay?"  
  
Maria nodded, kissed his neck and agreed, "Okay. I will try to remember that even with the hormone thing going on. Probably didn't help that we are both sleep deprived today because we had such an amazing night together last night. We've barely made it past breakfast and I'm already exhausted from the thing with my mom and feeling so freaked out thinking you were leaving me. Let's hope the rest of our day will be a lot less of that sort of exciting."  
  
Michael slipped his hand down to her ass and squeezed it gently as he flirted, "Does that mean you're umm open to other sorts of exciting?"  
  
Maria leaned back to look him in the eye and she flirted back, "Well, we did just fight, sort of. We could probably both benefit from a little making up session, I suppose."  
  
Michael brightened and exclaimed, "Yes! Making up! That's exactly what I absolutely have to do with you! Like right away! Come here my sexy baby Mama, and let me show you how very very sorry I am. God, I'm so in love with you, Maria!"  
  
Maria kissed him hard on his mouth briefly and said with an inviting smile, "Right back at you, spaceboy! Try not to throw my clothes around this time, hmm?"  
  
Michael mock frowned then whispered in her ear, "I'll try but your clothes are my enemies. Just saying. Sometimes they need to be tossed around. They're tryng to come between us and keep you away from me."  
  
Maria insisted, "Keep your enemies closer."  
  
Michael grinned and laughed as he conceded, "Okay. Fine. Yes. No tossing this time. Put 'em up, Maria. This is a hold up. Gimme all your clothes - oh - uhh just the ones you're wearing! No funny business!"  
  
Maria giggled, helped him undress her and praised him, "Nice save, spacecowboy. You saw me eyeing my closet didn't you?"  
  
Michael nodded with a smirk on his face and then made a point of piling Maria's removed clothing all in the same pile. He started to reach for her naked body then but paused to ask, "Do I need to fold them, too?"  
  
Maria slowly shook her head, slipped her arms around his neck, pressed herself flush against him and whispered a breath away from his mouth, "There's no time for that. Your baby Mama is very very hormonal and horny. I'm not even patient enough to let you get undressed. You'll just have to whip out the only thing that ever scratches this very specific itch."  
  
Michael groaned in a surge of desire and devoured her mouth with his own, as her hands fumbled with his zipper and button on his pants, to release his erection. He lifted her up and shuffled to the bed with her. As he followed her onto the bed, she wrapped her legs around him and sighed in satisfaction as he entered her in one hard thrust. He spoke between kisses to her mouth, neck, shoulders and breasts, "This round. Next round I want to be naked with you."  
  
Maria sighed and moaned as she met his passionate thrusts with her own. She stated between impacts, "I'm so glad we understand each other. Oh God, Michael, I love you!"  
  
He paused from ravaging her neck to smile at her and say, "That we do. Perfectly. And I love you, more than words can convey, Maria DeLuca. I'll keep trying to show you, though. For the rest of our lives."  
  
Maria's breath caught as he made good on his words and resumed trying to show her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twelve ******  
  
Michael kissed the side of Maria's head and informed her, "You may prefer that I don't shower right now but I'm not so sure the rest of your family would agree, so I'm gonna have to go with the majority on this one. In a bit, though. I'm not ready to let go of you just yet. Just wanted to give you the heads up."  
  
Maria sighed and conceded, "I wish you weren't right because to me you smell like love and happiness, but yeah that probably is a biased opinion. Promise me this is the last shower you take before I go back to Ria Lucky's life, though?"  
  
Michael chuckled and rubbed her still flat belly affectionately as he agreed, "Okay, yeah, my baby Mama, I promise. Last shower until after you go back."  
  
Maria propped herself up to reach his mouth to kiss him quickly and then she said with a pout, "Thank-you, spaceboy. I'm hungry. I guess by now it's lunch time. I don't know if my Mom is serving lunch today or not; she might be out delivering her pies. Any requests if she hasn't made lunch?"  
  
Michael shook his head and answered, "No. I'll eat whatever you do. Well, as long as it isn't pickles and ice cream because even I have certain dietary limitations."  
  
Maria stuck her tongue out at him, fake laughed and said sarcastically, "Very funny. I haven't had any weird cravings, yet. Back to the topic of showers, do I get to join you?"  
  
Michael smirked and asked, "I thought you said you were hungry? If we shower together you know we'll miss lunch entirely. I don't really think a nice light snack will cut it for you, what with you growing my baby and all."  
  
Maria grimaced at him and whined, "Stop being right! It's irrtating. I like showering together, though."  
  
Michael chuckled and kissed her cheek in apology as he vowed, "I'll work on being less right, more often, just for you. Why don't you go shower first? I'll check my e-mail and deal with any issues my clients might be having. By then you'll probably be done. Does that work for you?"  
  
Maria continued to pout but she nodded and agreed, "Okay but not right this second. I'm still getting my snuggles."  
  
Michael kissed her hand in his and confessed, "Me too. I love you, Maria. This right here feels too good to interrupt just yet. That and I'm feeling a bit nervous about facing your family again after my little water works display earlier. Kind of embarrassed they saw me like that."  
  
Maria put her palm on his cheek and assured him, "There is no shame in tears. I told you that in Eugene. Nobody in this family is judgy about tears because every single one of us has ugly cried in front of each other. They aren't dwelling on your tears, Michael, so don't you dwell on them, either."  
  
Michael put his hand over hers still on his face and rubbed it lightly as he spoke, "It's great all of you are so comfortable wih your emotions but I'm not there yet. Working on it, though. It's gonna take me some time, Maria, that's all."  
  
Maria smiled into his eyes, kissed him on the lips and declared, "We've got our whole lives for you to get that all sorted out. No rush, no pressure, spaceboy. I love you, too. Your baby Mama wants more sugar before I go shower; kiss me."  
  
Michael slid down in the bed with her as he slid a hand into her hair and spent several minutes kissing her. Her growling tummy interrupted them before they could get too carried away with making out and Michael encouraged her, "Go shower. We'll definitely resume this at bedtime."  
  
Maria scowled and warned, "I'm going to hold you to that."  
  
Michael nodded and said, "I know. I'm counting on it."  
  
Maria suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and spoke beside his ear, "I'm dreading leaving you, Michael. I don't just mean to go shower."  
  
Michael's eyes watered and he admitted, "I know. Me too. We just have to keep in mind our long term plans. We can't be like this every time we have to temporarily part ways, Maria. We can't let ourselves think even for a second that it's anything except a temporary separation. Neither of us can handle going there so let's don't. Let's just treat it like it's no big deal because it isn't. We gotta be apart for a little bit sometimes, lots of couples have to do the same. It's not world ending stuff, you know? I believe in our future together; if you aren't there yet then will you trust me to make sure it happens?"  
  
Maria relaxed her hold on him, without letting go, sighed heavily and conceded, "Well, when you put it like that, okay, yes. I trust you to keep your promises to me. I mean, obviously you can't marry me if you permanently disappear from my life. Plus you don't really do so well living without me. Plus uhh hello, baby on board!"  
  
Michael chuckled and agreed, "Exactly. All of that. Feel better?"  
  
Maria quirked one brow and clarified, "About leaving you? No. Not really, but, I do feel very loved and that helps a little. Okay maybe more than a little. You really are getting very good at this. Default solution is still preferred, though."  
  
Michael kissed her tenderly on the lips with his eyes open and then prompted, "And now?"  
  
Maria nodded, let go of him and he rolled off of her. They lay on their backs holding hands for a few seconds and then Maria got off the bed and rambled, "Emotional needs met, for now. Other needs becoming urgent. Super hungry, have to pee really badly and for some reason I stink but you don't. It's so not fair. I'm thinking grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch. Any objections?"  
  
Michael frowned pensively and mused, "None. You didn't mention sexual needs being met."  
  
Maria laughed out loud and confirmed, "That's because they haven't been met and they never will be met. Sorry, spaceboy, but sex with you doesn't satiate anything, it only makes me needier."  
  
Michael grinned and forgave, "Just checking and that's nothing to be sorry about. Go shower before I change my mind about joining you."  
  
Maria grinned back at him flirtatiously as she admonished, "Your idea of incentives needs some work because that was the polar opposite. However, I know your intent and have already agreed with your logic so I will go shower alone. This time.", and then she went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
Michael and Maria were just clearing their lunch dishes when Amy entered the kitchen from the garage. She smiled at them and exclaimed, "Oh good you're both still here and you've obviously eaten! Shall we go, then?"  
  
Michael and Maria exchanged baffled looks and then Maria sought clarification, "Uhh go where, Mom? You just got home."  
  
Amy laughed lightly and answered, "Well, to the doctor's of course, silly! Honestly, Maria, did you forget?"  
  
Maria's brows rose and she asked, "Excuse me? What do you mean did I forget? You mentioned that we would discuss a doctor visit but as far as I know I do not actually have a doctor's appointment yet, so, no I didn't forget it."  
  
Amy grinned proudly, "You didn't have one but thanks to your loving mother, now you do! So come on kids let's go, let's go!"  
  
Maria planted her feet, crossed her arms and declined, "I'm thirty years old, Mom and quite capable of making my own appointments thank-y-"  
  
Michael nudged her, interrupting her and he addressed Amy, "We appreciate this so much, Mrs. Valenti, it saved us the hassle of doing it ourselves. How many pies did it take to get us seen so fast?"  
  
Amy smirked and said, "There was a verbal non-disclosure agreement, so I can really neither confirm nor deny that any such bribery has ever taken place. Shall we?"  
  
Michael whispered to Maria, "Who knows if I'll get to go with you for any of your appointments after this?"  
  
Maria quickly echoed Michael's sentiments, "Sorry for snapping at you, Mom. Michael's right, despite vowing he'd stop doing that. Thank-you. Really. You did hide my actual name, though, right? I mean nobody can find out anytime soon that Ria Lucky is knocked up."  
  
Amy chuckled and confirmed, "Yes, of course, I did sweetheart. My daughter has been a rock star long enough for me to know to do at least that much!"  
  
Maria let out a huge sigh of relief and asked, "So what name will they call when it's my turn?"  
  
Amy answered, "Mrs. Melody Dell. That reminds me. Here. My engagement and wedding ring from my first marriage; to your father. Put them on. You can do what you like with them afterward. I don't want or need them back. Leave your cell phone here, baby. Your manager is far too nosy about your exact location for my liking.,  
  
"Michael, you go ahead and choose how to introduce yourself to the doctor if it even comes up. Make it something you relate to so it grabs your attention if she happens to call you by name, afterward."  
  
The drive to the clinic took less than fifteen minutes. Amy parked in the back and rang the deliveries bell. The secretary ushered them in quickly. Maria saw his eyes widen in recognition and she smiled at him charmingly as she spoke to him, "The things I go through just for a little privacy for embarrassing matters. Would an autograph by any chance give you a mild case of amnesia?"  
  
The secretary nodded dumbly and scrambled to find something for her to autograph. Amy fished a wallet pic of Maria out of her own wallet and assured, "I have more at home. Go ahead."  
  
With his autographed wallet pic safely tucked away, the secretary led them to an exam room and explained, "This one is the equivalent of out of order because the sink needs to be fixed. You'll be called to a working exam room when Dr. Bader is ready for you."  
  
Maria smiled sweetly at him and gushed, "Thanks so much for understanding, Stanford!"  
  
Stanford blushed, grinned and nodded, then backed out of the room, still clearly starstruck. Maria puffed out her cheeks and mused, "I hope he doesn't go on social media and out me before we're even done here."  
  
Michael spoke confidently, "He won't. He likes feeling like he has a secret with you."  
  
Maria scoffed and commented, "Okay that's very specific. How could you possibly know that?"  
  
Michael shrugged and stated, "Because I'm a way bigger Ria Lucky fanboy than him and that's how I've felt for years."  
  
Amy burst out, "Awww! That is so romantic!"  
  
Michael frowned and argued, "No, it isn't. It's just the truth. He'll keep his mouth shut or rather his fingers discreet, I guess. We have nothing to worry about. Even if I'm wrong and he blabs, we'll deal with it. But he won't."  
  
Maria held Michael's hand, leaned in close, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I agree with my Mom, spaceboy; it was kind of romantic."  
  
Michael couldn't quite hide his small pleased smile and he didn't argue the point any further.  
  
They'd waited less than five minutes before a nurse opened the door and queried, "Mrs. Melody Dell?"  
  
Maria raised her hand and lied, "That's me! This is my husband and my mother ... in-law!"  
  
The nurse looked mildly annoyed by the volunteering of unasked for introductions and she said tersely, "Right. Well, Dr. Bader is ready to see you now, Mrs. Dell. Exam four. This way please."  
  
After briefly introducing himself to the doctor as Eugene Dell, Michael sat by Maria's side, quietly, just watching and listening intently as Dr. Bader examined, questioned and supervised the nurse drawing blood work from Maria. The process ate up fifteen minutes in seemingly no time at all.  
  
Michael was so caught up in thoughts of finally getting out of there and spending more time alone with Maria, before she had to go back to New York, in the morning, when Maria suddenly prompted him carefully but with subtle impatience, "Well, Eugene, honey, do we want to see if we can hear the heartbeat today or should we wait until I'm farther along?"  
  
Michael blinked in confusion and asked in awe, "Sorry? Heartbeat? Already? You did get that she's only eight weeks pregnant, right?"  
  
The doctor chuckled patiently and explained again, "We can do a transvaginal ultrasound with a transducer, today or you can wait a few more weeks and hear it on doppler or a few more months and see it and hear it on a transabdominal ultrasound. It's up to the two of you."  
  
Michael didn't like the notion of the invasiveness of the transvaginal ultrasound but he really wanted to hear the baby's heartbeat in case he just wasn't able to attend any other future obstetric appointments with Maria. He pleaded only with his eyes as he spoke to Maria, "It's up to you, Mel. It's your body."  
  
Maria set her jaw determinedly and asked the doctor, "How long will it take?"  
  
Dr. Bader answered, "About half an hour. So? Are we hearing the heartbeat today?"  
  
Maria looked Michael in the eye and answered the doctor with a firm nod of her head, "Yes. We would like to hear our baby's heartbeat today, please."  
  
Amy, Michael and the doctor stepped out of the exam room, briefly, while Maria changed into a paper gown. Amy used the time to ask the doctor a few questions about diet and vitamin supplements for Maria and whether or not grief relief cypress drops were safe for her to continue using throughout her pregnancy.  
  
Michael suppressed a smile at the mention of the drops; he hadn't known she was still using those. The nurse checked on Maria and then let them know Maria was ready for them to come back into the exam room.  
  
Michael went to Maria's side to hold her hand and Amy stood beside him as the doctor set up the monitor and inserted the transducer probe into Maria.  
  
The doctor went through her own checklist first and announced after a few minutes of observation on the monitor, "Everything looks perfect. You were bang on about the age of the fetus. Seven weeks and six days. It's not every day my patients are so accurate about how far along they are. Are you ready to hear the heartbeat? Also, it's just starting to look like a baby finally, would you like to see, your baby today, too? Your baby is about the size of a large raspberry at this point."  
  
Michael and Maria looked at each other in surprise then answered her, in unison with quiet enthusiasm, "Yes, definitely."  
  
As the sound of the rapid heartbeat filled the room, Michael, Maria and Amy had some difficulty seeing the image of the baby on the monitor through the waterworks their eyes were producing. Maria wiped at Michael's face through a happy, sniffling giggle of delight and he kissed her tears from her face, smiling more openly than he had in years. He whispered in Maria's ear, "It's really real! I love you both so much!"  
  
Maria kissed him on the lips and said, "Me too, I love you both so much!"  
  
Amy chimed in, "Me three, only it's three for me! I love all three of you so much! That's my little grandbaby! Aww! My baby's first baby! Oh, how wonderful!"  
  
*****  
  
On the drive back to the Valenti's, Michael made a decision he felt was both necessary and important. He didn't want to share it with Maria yet; she'd find out soon enough.  
  
Amy busied herself with her various household chores and Maria let Michael convince her to take a nap without him, with his promise to join her later.  
  
Kyle had left a note letting Amy know he was sleeping at his own place for a change and Jim was at work.  
  
Michael went into the guest bedroom, in which he'd initially been invited to stay, and he closed the door.  
  
He took a deep breath, sat on the bed and dialed the number Kyle had supplied him with. After four rings a voice answered in obvious stress, "Hello?! Who is this?"  
  
Michael paused and then finally said, "It's me, Isabel."  
  
There was silence on the other end and Michael wondered briefly if she'd hung up on him. Isabel admitted she'd been tempted, "You're lucky I've missed you enough not to hang up on you. Are you okay, Michael? Kyle did tell me a few days ago that you'd called Mrs. Valenti last month. I didn't think I'd get one."  
  
Michael frowned uncomfortably and answered her, "Yeah, Isabel, I'm fine. Listen this isn't really a social call, I need Maxwell's number."  
  
Isabel audibly scoffed and complained, "Figures. Fine. Whatever. Why I expected anything else when I know better by now is beyond me. It's 123-555-3107. You do realise he might actually hang up on you, don't you?"  
  
Michael nodded though she couldn't see him and answered quietly, "I'll take my chances. Thanks, Isabel and hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
Michael promised, "I will call you more often; promise. I'm done shutting you all out."  
  
"That would be great, Michael. Not holding my breath you'll follow through but if you do that would be really great."  
  
Michael smiled sadly to hear the hope and hurt in her voice. He reiterated, "I will, you'll see. Thanks again. Take care of yourself. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Yeah right. Bye."  
  
Michael hung up and immediately dialed the number she'd given him for Max.  
  
Max answered after the second ring, "Hello?"  
  
Michael pleaded, "Don't hang up, Maxwell."  
  
"Bastard! You have the audacity- forget it. What the hell do you want?"  
  
Michael said bluntly, "To get Maria and your wife on speaking terms again."  
  
"Why? What's it to you?"  
  
Michael didn't bother with vagueness as he answered, "Maria and I are unofficially back together and I knocked her up. She needs Liz, even if she won't admit it yet."  
  
"Irresponsible as ever, I guess, right? Why should I interfere when Maria is the one who shut Liz out?"  
  
Michael was annoyed by his erroneous assumption but he chose to ignore it and try to get Max on board with reconciling Maria and Liz. Michael stated, "Because Maria is too stubborn for her own good and I'd lay odds that Liz misses Maria as much as Maria misses her. If I'm wrong by all means hang up on me but if I'm right, you need to convince Liz to show up at the Valenti's. Tonight. Maria's here now but she's headed back to New York early in the morning. They'll never reconcile on the phone, Maxwell. It has to be face to face."  
  
Max sighed heavily and answered, "I'm not making any promises but I'll see what I can do. Anything else?"  
  
Michael shook his head and replied, "Nope. That was it."  
  
The line went dead without another word from Max and Michael just stared at it for several seconds wishing things could be easier between them. He turned off his phone and went to join Maria for a nap, as he'd promised her he would.  
  
If Liz actually showed tonight, he figured that he and Maria needed to be well rested. Michael knew he was risking Maria's wrath going behind her back as he had but he was ready to face it because he knew she needed Liz more than she needed to hold onto her pride; she needed to have her very best friend back in her life.  
  
Maria didn't wake as Michael put an arm around her but she moved closer to him and sighed in content. Michael kissed the side of her head and whispered, "Here's hoping it really is better to beg forgiveness later than to ask permission first and risk being told no. Maxwell just has to get his part done. I want you to have everything that makes you happy, Maria, and I love you enough to interfere, like this, just this once, even if it might make you mad at me, at first. She has to show. She just has to."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael awkwardly navigates Maria's hormonally charged moods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirteen ******  
  
Michael awoke with a start to find Maria looking at him in concern. She asked him, "Bad dream?"  
  
Michael couldn't remember dreaming, good or bad and said as much, "I don't remember. What makes you think so?"  
  
Maria's brow arched and her eyes widened as she answered, "Might have something to do with you thrashing around and yelling out no. You really don't remember?"  
  
Michael shook his head. Based on what she'd said, he could guess what it had been about but he didn't remember it. He readily admitted, "I don't remember it but it sounds like the nightmares I used to get after what happened with Pierce. No idea why those would come back. Especially now. I mean I'm pretty much the happiest I've ever been. Weird but whatever. Did I wake you, then?"  
  
Maria didn't lose her look of concern for him but she let him change the subject and answered quietly, "No. I was watching you sleep. I figured you'd feel it and wake up without me having to harass you but I didn't expect that reaction."  
  
Michael scoffed and touched her reassuringly as he argued, "It wasn't anything you did or didn't do, Maria. What time is it anyway?"  
  
Maria snuggled into him and answered, "Almost five-thirty. We should probably get up and find out what's happening around here for dinner. I doubt Kyle will be back, so it's likely just the four of us tonight."  
  
Michael blurted out quietly, "I want you to make up with Liz, Maria."  
  
Maria lifted her head to look at him and ask incredulously, "What? Why would I do that? And why would you ever want me to, Michael; she's not exactly your biggest fan?"  
  
Michael nodded, touched Maria's face and answered simply, "She doesn't have to be. Ever. She's your best friend, Maria and that's reason enough for me to want you two to work things out. Just think about it, okay?"  
  
Maria frowned and corrected him, "Ex best friend. Even if I was into it, though, Michael, by now she has no room for me in her life and she probably wouldn't give me the time of day, anymore. I've given her the silent treatment for an entire decade. Anyway, it's a bees nest I'd rather not poke, right now. I've already got too much on my plate, as it is, without adding another argument with Liz to the mix."  
  
Michael nodded and said, "I know. That's why I'd feel better being apart from you, if I knew she was in your corner again. Things are only going to get tougher, mostly for you, from here on out. She could be there for you in ways I won't be able to be. You and I are going to have to cool it some, even with communicating, never mind spending time together in person. I can't even be a possibility as the one who knocked you up."  
  
Maria frowned in consternation and asked, "So what are you saying? I should pretend to be friends with Liz again just to use her as a buffer or something?"  
  
Michael gave Maria a discerning look and refuted, "I think we both know you aren't capable of that level of deceit. You won't need to pretend, Maria. You miss her and you need her and I am more than okay with you patching things up with her, regardless of what she thinks of me.  
  
Matter of fact, I hereby forbid you from using me as an excuse to continue the silence between you two. If you can drum up some other reason I'll leave this alone but if it's because you feel like being friends again somehow makes you disloyal to you and me, it really doesn't. You can have both of us, guilt free. Okay?"  
  
Maria pouted and countered, "It's a bit more than that, Michael! I don't really appreciate her trash talking you!"  
  
Michael's brow furrowed and he smirked a little as he teased, "See, I don't get that. You should love that. It's like a guarantee that anytime you and I disagree she'll be on your side. Isn't that what best friends are for?  
  
On the flip side if she ever does take my side, then you'll know it's because you are actually wrong and not because she's biased toward me or torn between two friends. I meant what I said, Maria; your friendship with Liz should never include liking me as a condition. It's not necessary.  
  
Maybe I'd take issue with her opinion of me if it was unwarranted or if she was some vicious, mean-spirited person out to sabotage your happiness but she isn't. She's Liz Parker or excuse me Evans and all she has ever done is love you and have your back. Sure even when you didn't want her to but she wasn't entirely wrong about us and you know it.  
  
Thankfully things between us have improved considerably but I did do you really wrong back then. Isn't it time to put your pride aside and admit it to her? I know your heart, Maria. You still love her and you miss her and you regret things have gone on this long."  
  
Maria scowled at him and complained, "That's like totally cheating that you even know that! Mentioning it out loud to me has got to be a broken rule of some sort, too!"  
  
Michael chuckled and pointed out, "What I'm not hearing is you bothering to deny it. So reach out to her, then."  
  
Maria pouted and spoke uncertainly, "Let's say I do that and she tells me to pound sand? What makes you think I could handle that with anything resembling dignity, right now? Pregnancy hormones, Michael. They are no joke."  
  
Michael squeezed her hand and said, "The reason you and Liz were best friends, for so long, Maria, is that everything between you two was mutual. No way is she over you. Take it from me, you are impossible to get over. Ever. She definitely wants you back."  
  
Maria smiled into Michael's eyes and she flirted, "Have I mentioned yet today, that I love you?"  
  
Michael shook his head and said in mock sadness, "Not even once. I'm feeling pretty neglected to be honest."  
  
Maria smacked his shoulder playfully and laughed as she accused, "You big fat liar! Fine! Listen up, spaceboy; I love you!"  
  
Michael pulled her close, kissed her on the lips, then pulled away slightly as he said with a smile, "I know. I just like hearing it. I love you, too. Time to get up?"  
  
Maria nodded her head emphatically and complained, "How something as small as a raspberry could compromise my bladder with this level of urgency is beyond me! Seriously? You'd think I'd consumed a gallon of liquid before our nap! I even went pee before we laid down, like what, less than three hours ago! This is completely ridiculous!"  
  
Michael blinked at her and admitted, "I get the feeling I'm supposed to be feeling some sympathy here but I kind of don't get it. Oh. Is this the hormones thing where normal feels like some big deal? Because I mean having to go pee when there's a bathroom like less than ten feet away doesn't seem like something to be annoyed about. If you have to pee just go pee; there's no need to freak out about it?"  
  
Maria glared at him, growled in frustration and yelled at him, "You are so right - you don't get it! And you never will! And do you know why you never will? Because you will never be pregnant! God, Michael, could you be more insensitive!", and she scrambled off the bed to hurry to the toilet.  
  
Michael cringed as she slammed the bathroom door and then he muttered under his breath, "Note to self; research irritating pregnancy symptoms and how to mitigate them."  
  
He spoke to Maria through the closed bathroom door, "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to your Mom about dinner. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I heard you! I'm not deaf! Tell her I don't want anything spicy tonight!"  
  
Michael nodded and answered, "Okay. I'll tell her."  
  
Michael looked in the kitchen for Amy first and that's exactly where she was. She was lost in thought as she stirred something on the stove so Michael cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled briefly as she greeted him, "Oh. It's you. Did you two have a good nap?"  
  
Michael answered, "I think so, yeah. Maria seems a bit stressed, though. Whatcha cooking?"  
  
Amy shrugged and answered almost apologetically, "Nothing special. Just macaroni and cheese. Not the box kind. Three different cheeses I grated myself. Jim has to work late tonight and Kyle's staying at his own place tonight, so it looks like it's just the three of us for dinner. You do like mac and cheese, don't you, Michael?"  
  
Michael smiled at her slightly and assured her, "Yeah. Course. Who doesn't? Other than the cooking is there anything I can do to help out?"  
  
Amy chuckled softly and queried rhetorically, "So Kyle warned you about that did he? The table hasn't been set yet. You could do that if you like."  
  
Michael agreed, "Sure thing. I'm on it. Oh. Uhh, you don't add spicy anything to your recipe do you? It's just Maria said she doesn't want anything spicy tonight."  
  
Amy shook her head and confirmed, "Nope nothing spicy in this version. Thanks for the heads up though. The version I usually make if my guys are home for dinner has a bit more kick to it. I almost did that for you but then I remembered you add your own, anyway and I know my girl and I kind of like the plain stuff. I hope you don't mind?"  
  
Michael laughed a little and said, "Course not, I don't need or want for you to make any special adjustments to your recipes just to suit me. Make what Maria likes; like you said I can add my own kick to whatever you make. I'll go set the table."  
  
Michael was nearly done setting the table when he heard the doorbell. It didn't concern him until he heard Maria call out, "I'll get that!", and then he remembered his call to Max.  
  
Michael froze and waited to see if Maria started to yell. After about twenty seconds of near silence, he cautiously peeked out the dining room door, into the foyer. What he saw filled him with relief. Liz and Maria were hugging it out. He backed away from the door and went into the kitchen to let Amy know they might have an additional dinner guest.  
  
Amy's jaw dropped and then she asked, "Liz is here? Maria's Liz? Are you serious? How? Why now after all this time? Did Maria call her?"  
  
Michael looked down at the floor guiltily and shook his head, answering, "No, she didn't. I did. I wasn't sure if she would show and I didn't want to get Maria's hopes up for nothing, so I didn't say anything."  
  
Amy leveled Michael with a warning look and stated, "Liz doesn't like you very much. You do know that, right?"  
  
Michael nodded and told Amy the same thing he'd told Maria, "Yeah, I know. With good reason. Doesn't matter. Maria needs her and she's been missing her like crazy. I've no intention of ever coming between them again. As far as I'm concerned Maria will never have to choose between us. Hoping Liz agrees with me at least on that one thing."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, Michael."  
  
Michael turned startled by Liz's voice answering him. His eyes widened upon noticing she was pregnant but he didn't say anything about it. He greeted her coolly, "Oh, hey, Liz. Thanks for showing up."  
  
Maria's eyes cleared with enlightenment and she said in wonder, "You did this, Michael? You asked her to come?"  
  
Michael nodded but didn't answer verbally, bracing himself in case she didn't appreciate his interference. He started to worry as her eyes spilled tears but then she hugged him, kissed his cheek and said quietly, "Thank-you, spaceboy. This is easily the most thoughtful thing you've ever done for me. I'm sorry I yelled at you a few minutes ago. I love you for this. Well, I mean I love you for a lot of reasons but especially for this."  
  
Michael let out a long breath of relief and he hugged her fiercely as he said, "There's nothing I wouldn't do to make you happy. You don't gotta apologise for yelling, either, like ever. Feels like old times, only, you know, better.  
  
So, uhh, are you two going to talk first and then eat or talk after dinner? I can make myself scarce, either way. Kind of curious to go check out Kyle's place, anyway."  
  
Maria and Liz exchanged a look and then Maria spoke to Michael with regret in her voice, "Just for this time, Michael, I think now might be a great time for you to go visit Kyle. Just promise me you'll be back tonight, no matter what. It's our last night together before I go back to New York."  
  
Amy smiled at him kindly and offered, "I'll be sure to save you some mac and cheese. You did a good thing, here, sweetheart."  
  
Michael nodded and answered, "Thanks, Mrs. Valenti.,  
  
"I will definitely come back, tonight, Maria, I promise. Remember what we talked about, okay? No more silence?"  
  
Maria smiled at him through her tears. She agreed, "Right. I'll remember. Thank-you, Michael. See you at bedtime?"  
  
Michael gave her a quick kiss on the lips and confirmed, "Definitely. Call Kyle when it's time for me to come back. We still have to be careful."  
  
Maria nodded, gave him another quick hug and kiss and then Michael went into the garage. On a whim he borrowed his Jetta, instead of taking his bike.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael reaches a place of understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Fourteen ******  
  
Kyle answered the door and froze in surprise. He recovered quickly, opened the door wider and ushered Michael in, saying, "I have to say I'm a little surprised to see you of all people at my door, one because, you know, we're not that close, to understate it, immensely, and two isn't this Maria's last night home before she heads back to the rotten apple?"  
  
Michael stood still as Kyle closed his door again and he explained, "Maria umm, has company, so I thought I'd just harass you for a while. We are going to be family eventually, right? My understanding is sometimes not getting along with family is just how you get along with them. That definitely sounds like you and me. So you got anything cold to drink? It's hot tonight. Anything not booze I mean."  
  
Kyle stared him down briefly then relented, "Sure. Why not? Snapple work for you?"  
  
Michael tutted, "Yeah, but don't make a habit of offering me Snapple; we could wind up friends or something."  
  
Kyle guffawed and then sobered, "Not a chance. I think you nailed what we are it's like frenemies but also reluctant family. So like famfrenemies?"  
  
Michael snorted and sniped, "Yeah, sure if you're into labels, I guess. Whatever. By the way, Maria's gonna call you when she wants me to go back, so make sure your phone ain't dead or dying and isn't turned off."  
  
Kyle handed him a cold Snapple and made a dramatic show of plugging his phone in so Michael could see. Michael just nodded his appreciation and chugged half the bottle in one go.  
  
Kyle cracked open a beer for himself and explained guiltily, "Gave up a lot for Buddha but can't quite give up these. So who is visiting Maria? Anyone I know?"  
  
Kyle choked on his beer as Michael answered quietly, "Your ex. She's pregnant, too."  
  
Kyle recovered from choking and exclaimed, "At this rate her and Max will be giving you and Maria a run for your money! What is this, like her fifth kid?"  
  
Michael shrugged and said, "You'd know more than I would. You talk to Isabel tonight? I did. She said she hasn't talked to you for like a month. You mad at her or something?"  
  
Kyle looked alarmed and worried, "Is that what she thinks? Because umm no I'm not mad at her! She's been like my best friend these past few years. Thanks for the heads up, man. I'll call her tonight after you head back if it isn't too late or else first thing in the morning, for sure. Anyway back to Liz; why is she even visiting Maria? They had a huge fight like years ago now and Maria has been insistent that they were done forever so what gives?"  
  
Michael fiddled with the label on his drink and admitted, "I arranged it. Whether or not it works is on them. I think it'll work out for them. They hugged so that's something, right?"  
  
Kyle took another swig from his bottle and pointed out, "You do know Liz hates you right? I'm sat here trying to figure out why you'd even want them to be friends again?"  
  
Michael answered easily, "Because it isn't about me. Maria needs her. I can live with Liz hating me. I can't live with Maria using that as a reason to do without her person like that chick on Grey's calls that other chick. Things are about to get dicey and you already know all the reasons I'm not gonna be able to really be there for Maria the way I should be; the way I want to be. The only non-family Maria has, who really loves her, besides me, is Liz. I don't care how mad they think they are or were at each other, if Maria's still feeling the attachment and she definitely is, then for sure Liz is still feeling it, too. I just nudged them so the gap wasn't as big. They'll have to figure out the rest in their own way. I think they will. I hope they will, because I don't have a plan b and I can't stand the thought of Maria feeling like she's facing everything by herself."  
  
Kyle blurted out, "You're way deeper than I ever suspected! Holy brain noise Batman!"  
  
Michael's face coloured guiltily and he muttered, "Shit. Sorry, man. I forgot again. I should go. Except Maria's gonna call you. Maybe if we stop talking and just watch some boob tube? I could use the distraction and I'm sure you'd prefer zero brain noise."  
  
Kyle conceded, "Sure. Let's try that. But Heckle?"  
  
Michael looked at him expectantly and Kyle continued, "You didn't jump the gun and I don't think for a minute that you're in any danger of losing Maria or your baby or the dream, either. Maria's not exactly a guarded person, as I'm sure you know. I get plenty of noise when she's around because she talks a lot and thinks even more. You guys are solid, so try not to stress so much."  
  
Michael felt surprised by Kyle's support so he said, "Thanks.", and let Kyle know his real appreciation with one last burst of brain noise.  
  
Kyle grinned, shook his head and turned the tv on. The distraction really did help them both.  
  
*****  
  
Maria hadn't told Kyle one way or another how things had gone between she and Liz when she'd called to ask Michael to come back. Michael wondered how much she'd tell him and whether she might be feeling some retroactive annoyance with him for interfering, at all. He had no idea what he could expect so he was trying not to expect anything. Hope was another matter entirely. He and Maria had made some plans for her last night home and he desperately hoped those were still on.  
  
After turning off the car, he barely had a chance to get out of it and didn't have a chance to properly close the driver's side door, before Maria came rushing out to greet him with a full body hug and many kisses between which she repeated, "I love you!", over and over.  
  
Michael returned her affection and her declaration, "I love you, too. Things went well with Liz, then?"  
  
Maria hugged him fiercely, turning her face into the side of his neck and confirmed, "You could say that. I swear Michael, once we got the apologies and explanations out of the way it was like there wasn't even a ten year pause between us. I got my Liz back. I have a best friend again only it feels like it isn't an again thing but like she's still my best friend and never stopped, you know?"  
  
Michael exhaled a sigh of happy relief and answered, "Not personally, no. I've never had that with anyone, but I suspected it might go like that for you two. I'm happy you got your person back, Maria."  
  
Maria lifted her head and looked at him incredulously, unsuccessfully fighting a smirk and accused, "My person? Oh no you didn't! Tell me you have not watched Grey's Anatomy!"  
  
Michael's eyes glittered with amusement but he kept a straight face, "Yeah, I did. So? Same reason I used to watch The View. Humans in general are baffling enough, but chicks? It's not easy being me."  
  
Maria looked at him pensively and then declared, "Well, I don't know if that's what actually did it or not, spaceboy but Michael Land is becoming a ghost town. I don't care how or why it happened, I just happen to be madly in love with my baby Daddy, exactly how he is right this second."  
  
Michael looked into her eyes and implored solemnly, "Please tell me it's bedtime."  
  
Maria smiled smugly, nodded and confirmed, "Oh, yeah. Definitely. Let's go, spaceboy."  
  
Michael hurried behind her as she dragged him by the wrist into the house, saying, "Don't gotta tell me twice."  
  
He never did get around to properly shutting the Jetta's door.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria's last night together is full of revelations and promises to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Fifteen ******  
  
Michael wasn't sure which one of them was more eager to make love; him or Maria because from the moment they were in the privacy of her bedroom with the door closed she was undressing him between kisses to the point that she was interrupting him trying to undress her. Part of him was relieved that it wasn't just him being a horn dog and Maria going along with him. Relieved because he wasn't sure how sensitive she was feeling about the lust aspect of their relationship since her reunion with Liz.  
  
Michael didn't even get a chance to finish taking off her clothes because she took them off herself and pulled him with her, toward the bed. She didn't have to pull hard because he would have followed her across broken glass by that point.  
  
As they clung to each other, Michael was amazed anew that she could still excite him and thrill him as if it was the first time they'd ever made out. He was vaguely aware he even had sweaty palms.  
  
Every time she uttered his name, his urgency to push her further, pleasure her more, increased, and his mind, body and heart were in complete sync; his sole focus was Maria. The things she told him without words, the desires she expressed became more important to him than his own and eventually he felt like they were his to begin with.  
  
Through every shared moment, what she gave him was what he needed from her; love, trust, passion, joy, acceptance, reassurance, desire, pleasure, affection and an intimacy he'd never experienced with anyone else. Physically he was inside of her but to him it felt like she was inside of him, in ways that he didn't have words for.  
  
He held her close, in the aftermath, as tightly as he could, without hurting her and said the words that stood for everything she meant to him, "I love you."  
  
She seemed to know what he meant. She smiled, lashes lowered and rubbed her face against his, as she echoed it right back to him, "I love you, Michael."  
  
Just that simple declaration had the power to fill him with a calmness that eluded him whenever she wasn't within touching distance. It gave him a sense of purpose and confidence that whatever was coming, they would handle together.  
  
She dozed off in the afterglow of their lovemaking but Michael couldn't sleep. He didn't want to stop looking at her. He was trying to memorise her with all of his senses, particularly what it felt like to have her in his arms because he knew being separated from her again, was unavoidable and about to happen far sooner than he was ready for.  
  
How long they would have to be apart this time, before they could be together again was an unknown, but he did know with certainty that they would be together again and he had to let that foreknowledge be enough.  
  
Watching Maria sleep, sparked his imagination and he began to think of their future, their family that they'd already begun. He finally acknowledged to himself that he hadn't thought of everything when they'd made their plans and set things in motion. He hadn't counted on how he'd feel about their first child. He wondered if he'd merely been ignorant or if he had sincerely believed that he could remain detached until after their baby was born.  
  
Maria's eyes fluttered open and she greeted him, "Hey, spaceboy. Did you sleep?"  
  
Michael shook his head and explained, "I'm not tired. Did I do something to wake you?"  
  
Maria chuckled lightly, lifted her head to kiss him on the lips briefly, then she squirmed away from him to sit up and she answered, "No, I have to pee, again."  
  
Michael's brow quirked and he teased her, "What? No tantrum about it, this time?"  
  
Maria threw a pillow at him, laughing as she said, "Oh shut up! You get to judge next time you're pregnant, okay?"  
  
Michael smiled at her and confessed, "I wasn't judging, then or now, I'm just learning. It's all new to me."  
  
Maria paused and looked at him pensively before concluding, "Fair enough. I'll be right back. Save my spot."  
  
Michael called out to her, "I'll try but the line-up is pretty long! It's prime real estate over here!"  
  
He heard her incredulous guffaw and felt proud of himself.  
  
When she returned from the bathroom, she crawled from the foot of the bed directly up his body and sat on his lap, straddling it, facing him. She kissed him and asked in amusement, "What has gotten into you? You are in rare form!"  
  
Michael shrugged, pulled her closer, stole another kiss and answered, "I can't say for sure it's the reason, but I think I might be happy. You think that could be it?"  
  
Maria searched his eyes for several seconds and gave her answer, "Maybe. If that is it, then it will take some getting used to, for me. I'm not used to you being like this, with me, but I do like it."  
  
Michael kissed her again and admitted, "I'm not used to it, either but I like this feeling, too. Let's just see what happens and not count on me being like this all the time from now on, though. I just, I really don't like disappointing you."  
  
She nodded and said, "Okay. No pressure, no expectations. What time is it?"  
  
Michael showed her the time on the bedside alarm clock. She frowned and mused, "I have to get up and get ready to go back to New York in three hours."  
  
Michael questioned cautiously, "So are you going back to sleep, then?"  
  
Maria shrugged, smiled suggestively and hedged, "I don't know. I'm not that tired, really. Not much else to do in the middle of the night."  
  
Michael suggested solemnly, "We could get up and watch tv. Or play a board game. Or a book! You could read a book!"  
  
Maria pouted at him and complained, "It's my last three hours with you. I don't want to do any of that."  
  
Amusement glinted in Michael's eyes and he asked facetiously, "So what do you want to do, then?"  
  
Maria crossed her arms and said sarcastically, "Let's do your favourite thing, Michael. Let's talk for the next three hours."  
  
Michael persisted, "Well, I wouldn't say it's my favourite thing, but okay, sure. We can talk. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Maria glared at him and answered, "For starters let's talk about how pissed I'm gonna be if you keep messing with me, like this!"  
  
Michael smirked and he asked cheekily, "So it didn't work yet? You're not pissed?"  
  
Maria frowned in annoyance and countered, "Why are you trying to piss me off? Things were going so well earlier and even just a few minutes ago."  
  
Michael tried to kiss her on the lips but she turned her face and so he kissed her cheek instead and said simply, "With so much new happening, just wanted to revisit something a little more familiar. Plus when you're pissed you're kind of hot, your eyes turn this really great shade of green."  
  
Maria stared him down and then her eyes softened. She leaned in, kissed him and demanded, "No more games. Make love to me."  
  
Michael grinned and exclaimed brightly, "Or we could do that! Seriously, though, I'm sorry for messing with you. You really mad at me?"  
  
Maria shook her head and clasped her hands behind his neck. She sighed heavily and confessed, "No, I'm not mad. I just already miss you and I haven't even left yet. I don't even know if I actually want to have sex with you again, right now or if it's just that I want to feel extra close to you. I mean we can't get much closer than coitus, right?"  
  
Michael put his hands over hers at the back of his neck and he argued, "I don't know about that; I felt pretty close to you when we saw our baby together for the first time."  
  
Maria's face broke out into a smile and she concurred, "Right? Wasn't that amazing, Michael? Knowing is one thing but actually seeing and hearing our baby? It's a moment and a feeling I'm never going to forget. I'm really glad you were there with me. My Mom, too, of course but it especially meant a lot to me that you were there."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Me too.", then he shared some of what he'd been thinking earlier, "I was watching you sleep and I started thinking about our plans in an expectation versus reality way and I realised, I didn't take our feelings into account, at all, when we decided to start our family right away. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret what we've done, I'm definitely not renegging, it's just that I'm having some really strong feelings and anxiety about being excluded from your pregnancy. Knowing that that one appointment might be the only appointment I get to attend with you, hurts in a way I never could have anticipated.  
  
Knowing that I can't be with you everyday as your body changes and our baby grows feels unfair even though we're the ones who chose to do it like this. We knew there were going to be difficult times and periods of being apart but I just never counted on feeling like this until after our baby was born. Wanting to be there for every single moment, I mean."  
  
Maria looked confused as she asked him, "If you were thinking such sad thoughts, then why did you just tell me that you think you're happy?"  
  
Michael's eyes widened in surprise and he answered emphatically, "Because I am happy! I have the best reasons ever to feel sad! I'm in love with you and our baby and I don't want to be away from either of you! I had nothing to lose before you reached out to me with that song and now I have everything! How could I not be happy about the way you've radically changed my whole life!?"  
  
Maria's mouth opened in surprise and then she said, "Oh. Really?"  
  
Michael nodded earnestly and he confirmed, "Yes, really!"  
  
Maria pouted cutely at him and asked, "So our plan is still our plan, then? The whole thing?"  
  
She squealed in surprise as he suddenly rolled them both over. He kissed her deeply for several moments, then lifted his head away from hers, to look her in the eye and reassure her, "Yes, Maria. The whole thing. Now, we have a little more than two and a half hours before I have to temporarily give you up, how would you like for us to spend that time?"  
  
She smiled at him flirtatiously and reminded him, "I already told you; make love to me, some more. I want us to make memories together to get us through the rough parts coming up. Okay? And don't be stingy with the visible reminders, either, well but you know, where I can cover them easily, though."  
  
Michael kissed her again and agreed, "Yeah. Okay. We want exactly the same thing."  
  
Maria wrapped her legs around him and met his first thrust into her with an audible gasp of approval. As Michael moved himself on top of her and inside of her, he reflected on their earlier lovemaking and did his best to give back to her everything she'd already given to him and then some.  
  
It seemed, as time crept on, bringing them closer to separation, that their lovemaking took on more and more urgency and passion. By the end of their fourth round, they were both sweaty, out of breath and not even close to satisfied, yet.  
  
Maria lamented, "There's not enough time to do that again. I have to get up in less than half an hour. I don't want to go anywhere. I just want to stay with you."  
  
Michael rubbed her lower back, squeezed one bared cheek affectionately and queried, "But are you going to?"  
  
She sighed heavily and put his hand back on her butt as she answered, "No. It's like you said at the pod chamber; we only get through this by moving forward. Avoiding the unpleasantness ahead will not get me the life I want with you.  
  
Sure we can drag out our time together right now and it would be great but I'd rather follow through on everything we agreed on and never have to be away from you again. Short term instant gratification versus long term permanent satisfaction. It's still not an easy choice, I just know which choice will make me happiest the longest.  
  
I have to go deal with my career. I have to finish the album promotions; my Charmeds deserve at least that much and then accept the penalty for early contract termination. Shit is going to hit the proverbial fan. And then it's going to hit the fan again when it becomes apparent that I'm pregnant by some mystery man whom I will stubbornly refuse to name or even hint about. Peachy. I want a fast forward or skip button. Can your alien powers do that?"  
  
Michael chuckled and he let her down easy, "Nope. Sorry, sweet cheeks, if I could do that, I'd have done it for us already."  
  
Maria sighed again and asked, "Can we trust ourselves not to get carried away again, if we indulge in one last cuddle, before I have to get up?"  
  
In answer, Michael gathered her in his arms, pressed a kiss to her neck and he vowed, "I'll behave myself even if you don't. Promise."  
  
Maria pouted, "This feels so nice, Michael. How do I tear myself away?"  
  
Michael consoled sympathetically, "I'll wean you from this slowly. I'll help you get ready and I mean help; I won't purposely distract you or interfere with you getting ready. We don't have to completely break contact until it's time for you to leave. Okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and tightened her arms around him as she mumbled against his skin, "Thanks, spaceboy."  
  
*****  
  
When Maria was finally ready to go, her Mom got up to say goodbye and see her off, but she gave Michael and Maria privacy to say their final goodbyes to each other.  
  
Michael pressed a sustained kiss to her lips and then he pulled away. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and assured her, "You got this, Maria. I'll see you whenever you manage to have time. We have our burner phones and e-mail. I do have a special request though."  
  
Maria looked at him expectantly and he elaborated, "I know we won't be able to commuinicate as often this time; that we have to be extra careful but if there's any kind of scandal or trouble in the gossip rags about you or your company, you have to call me and either tell me that you're okay or tell me where to pick you up.  
  
Don't leave me to worry from not knowing how you're doing. Okay? Even if there's no trouble, I still need to hear your voice at least once a week even if it's just for a couple of minutes. I can't tell how you're really doing from texts and e-mails but I can always tell by your voice. So just promise me, that much."  
  
Maria nodded and complied, "I promise I'll keep you in the loop."  
  
Her uber driver had arrived and honked to alert her to his arrival. Maria kissed Michael quickly and said, "I love you, so much! I have to go! I will call you! Bye!  
  
"Bye, Mom! Uber's here!"  
  
Amy hurried to the door to give Maria a quick hug and kiss and then Maria got into the uber and she was driven away. Amy put her arm around Michael's waist in a side hug and assured him, "Everything is going to be okay, Michael."  
  
Michael nodded and muttered, "I understand now about wanting a fast forward or skip button."  
  
Amy asked quizically, "Pardon?"  
  
Michael shook his head and deflected, "Nothing. Are you going back to bed? It's a little early even for you, no?"  
  
Amy caressed the side of his head and answered, "That depends if you want to be alone right now or if you'd appreciate some company, sweetheart."  
  
Michael's face crumpled as he fought tears and he admitted, "I'd really rather not be alone, actually."  
  
She gave him a quick hug, patted his back and announced, "I'll go put on some coffee for us. Go shower, Michael. It won't make you miss her less but it will make you feel a little better. I'll be here and we can just sit and have coffee together, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and ground the heels of his palms against his watering eyes. "Thanks, Mrs. Valenti.", he said quietly and then he went to go do as she had suggested.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Amy strengthen their bond over coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Sixteen ******  
  
Michael rejoined Amy in the kitchen and they sat at the stools around the island to drink their coffees. After only a few sips of his sugar loaded coffee 'syrup', Michael cleared his throat and offered, "When I was in the shower, I got to thinking about why I'm even here, at all, and I feel that I owe you an apology.  
  
I was here to catch up with you; to visit with you and then Maria showed up and I got more than a little distracted. I'm really sorry. I'd like to make it up to you, if you'll let me."  
  
Amy gasped lightly in surprise and refuted, "That is really not necessary, sweetheart! No apology required! Oh my word but you are the sweetest, most thoughtful boy, ever, I swear!  
  
If the point was for us to catch up, whatever was lacking in time spent, was more than made up for in quality. So much has happened in the short time you've been here, that I promise you, I did not feel either slighted or neglected. Okay?"  
  
Michael shrugged and suggested quietly, "I'd still really like the opportunity to show you, and the Sheriff, too, my appreciation for more than just your hospitality.  
  
For the first time ever I feel like I actually have a family and a home but more than that, I feel safe now because of you and that is new to me. It means more to me than I can say but I'd like to at least try to express my gratitude to you both, in actions. I'd really like to treat the two of you to dinner, tonight. Please say, yes?"  
  
Amy smiled and put a hand on Michael's shoulder as she answered him, "That would be lovely, Michael. I will let Jim know when he gets up. We may have to do it around his work schedule, though, is that fine with you?"  
  
Michael nodded and asked, "Of course. I figured that in, already. You're right, what you said, you know, that a lot has happened while I've been here, so I'm suddenly wondering, are we okay? You and I, I mean? Now that you know about me?"  
  
Amy sighed and admitted, "I'll be very honest with you, as I always have been. It threw me for a loop and rattled me more than a little to find out about ... your genetic make-up, but now that the initial shock has worn off, the only thing I'm rattled about, is that you are in danger out in the world, through no fault of your own. You didn't ask for this, sweetheart. I mean really none of us gets to choose who our biological parents are.  
  
It's true, I was more than a little hurt and felt quite left out being the last to know but at the end of the day, I understand that you had to protect yourselves and be very choosy about who to trust, knowing that telling them could also put them at risk. I completely understand why none of you told me and why you decided to finally tell me when you did.  
  
I'll tell you, though, Michael, it's the darnedest thing, I keep going back over all of my memories of you kids looking for clues to the truth that I know now, but all of it just still seems to me, like it was normal teenager mayhem. I think it's because the four of you are human first and foremost.  
  
As my daughter puts it, y'all just have some weird blood and can do a few gnarly things just by thinking about it. I think your alien aspects are a whole lot bigger to you, only because you've had to be so hypervigilant about hiding them, but from my perspective, you're about an eighty-five and fifteen split, heavier on the human side of things.  
  
So yes, Michael, I am okay with who and what you are. You are safe here and your secret is forever safe with me, okay?"  
  
Michael fought tears of relief and he choked out, "That means more to me than I can say, Mrs. Valenti. Thank-you. You were actually the only human I've ever felt an urge to tell for no reason, at all, other than because I trusted you.  
  
The baby just happened to be a very convenient and valid reason to finally tell the one person I'd always wanted to tell, anyway. For me it was a relief to not have to keep it from you, anymore. I'm only sorry that it does put you at risk now, too."  
  
Amy teared up and side hugged him as she gushed, "Oh you dear, sweet boy! I know from experience that trust is not an easy thing for anyone and I'd imagine that's even more true when you've been in survival mode for as long as you've had to be. It really means so much to me, then, to know that I gained yours on my own merits. Thank-you for telling me that, sweetheart. You are so very loved."  
  
Michael sipped at his coffee and then spoke quietly, "I love you, too, Mrs. Valenti. You know, I've always thought that Maria basically won the lottery in the Mom department and I'm really grateful that now our baby and our other future kids have won the Grammy lottery, as well."  
  
Amy mused hesitantly, "Oh! Hmm. I hope I'm not being pushy in saying this, sweetheart and please don't take it as pressure but you know, you don't have to wait until after you and Maria get married, to start calling me something other than Mrs. Valenti.  
  
The only forbidden thing is, that you may not call me Amy; I wouldn't be comfortable with that, at all. Anything else, as long as it's respectful, would be just fine with me. Whenever you're ready.  
  
I will tell you the same thing I told my son, though, once you decide on what you'll call me, I will take extreme exception to you ever calling me anything else. So just make sure you're really comfortable with whatever you decide on. Okay?"  
  
Michael smiled at her appreciatively and assured, "I don't feel pressured. Thanks. I'll definitely be giving that some thought because admittedly Mrs. Valenti is a bit of a mouthful and feels way too formal for how I feel about you."  
  
Amy sipped her coffee, nodded emphatically, smiling as she agreed, "Right? It does feel a bit stiff and unwieldy."  
  
Michael suggested, "Well, until I decide on something more permanent, I could at least shorten it to Mrs. V. if that would be okay with you?"  
  
Amy considered it and shrugged, stipulating, "Okay, for now, that would be fine but not indefinitely. Agreed?"  
  
Michael nodded gratefully and they sat in amicable silence as they finished their coffees together.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael makes important plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Seventeen ******  
  
Michael fought a smile as his future mother-in-law badgered him over the phone, "You're definitely coming home for Thanksgiving, right? You haven't lost your key? I can send you a new one? I should just send you a new one for back-up, anyway.  
  
"Jim! We need to send Michael an extra house key, just in case!  
  
"Where are you? Where do I send it?"  
  
Michael assured her, "I haven't lost my house key but if you really want to give me a spare one, just in case, you can give it to me when I come home for Thanksgiving and I will. I promise."  
  
"You think I'm being ridiculous, don't you? I'm probably being ridiculous. I just miss my kids and I want all of you home for Thanksgiving, no exceptions, no excuses!"  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "Is Kyle not around?"  
  
Amy Valenti huffed and lamented, "He's off in New York spending time with Isabel and Maria, too, whenever she has a chance to catch her breath. He's been gone since two weeks after you left and apparently he's not coming home again until Thanksgiving, so that Maria has someone to travel home with her. My goodness by then she'll be almost six months along! I can't wait to rub that baby belly! Have you had any in person time with her since you were here?"  
  
Michael felt an ache in his chest as he answered forlornly, "No. I mean we video skype once a week and text each other a lot. She e-mails me pictures of the baby from her doctor appointments and side profile pics of our baby bump but no, unfortunately, we haven't been able to meet in person again since the last time we were both home."  
  
"Michael, sweetheart, are you okay?"  
  
Michael scoffed happily, "Yeah, Mrs. V, I'm okay. I just miss her like crazy, that's all. In a weird way, I feel closer to her in our current situation than I did when she and I dated in highschool and I was seeing her almost daily, then. Go figure, right?"  
  
"That makes perfect sense to me, actually. She's carrying your child, Michael and despite being apart currently, you two are still very much together, albeit secretly, so of course you feel closer to her now than you did back then. I'm happy and relieved to know that. She pretty much said the same thing when I talked to her a few weeks ago. I was kind of hoping the two of you had seen each other again, by now, though. Any chance you'll get to see her before Thanksgiving?"  
  
Michael answered with regret in his voice, "No. We tried to make plans to meet up for her birthday but those fell through. Thanksgiving isn't so far away. We're looking forward to that and not just to seeing each other, either; we miss the two of you, too."  
  
He heard Amy sigh heavily and then she began to wind down their talk, "I'm really glad you called, Michael. I can't wait to see you. I'm going to make the most lavish Thanksgiving dinner I've ever made because this year in particular I really have so much to be thankful for! You'd better take as good care of yourself as I would and you call us if you need anything, understood?"  
  
Michael grinned and answered, "Yes, Mrs. V., understood. Looking forward to that lavish meal - beats the heck out of tv dinners!"  
  
"TV dinners, Michael? What did I just say? Are you messing with me, right now?"  
  
Michael bit his lip holding in his laugh and he admitted, "A little, yeah. Sorry. I promise I do eat healthier things than tv dinners but they are like my once a week guilty pleasure - not so much taste wise but just because they are fast and convenient."  
  
"Breakfast burritos."  
  
Michael asked puzzled, "I'm sorry?"  
  
"When neither Jim nor Kyle are home for breakfast, I lose the impetus to only cook for me and so my guilty pleasure for fast and convenient is frozen breakfast burritos."  
  
Michael chuckled and acknowledged, "Ahh, so you do understand."  
  
"Yeah. I do. I love you, sweetheart. We'll see you in a few weeks."  
  
Michael smiled softly, echoed back to her, "Love you, too. See you for Thanksgiving, then.", and he disconnected their call.  
  
Michael checked his e-mail, and his shoulders slumped in disappointment to see that there weren't any new ones. He brightened determinedly and gave in to a sudden impulse. He dialed the New York City number before he could change his mind. The line was answered on the third ring by a voice tinged with laughter, "Hello?"  
  
Michael smirked and boasted, "Told you, I'd call more. You sound happy."  
  
"You are so transparent, Michael! Let me go out on a limb and guess that you've recently talked to Mrs. Valenti and she told you that Kyle is visiting us right now, so you figured it's the perfect time to call me because I won't want to talk long while I have company? How am I doing?"  
  
Michael chuckled and admitted, "Busted. But hey, at least I called!"  
  
"True enough. Are you okay? Is this an actual social call or do you need something?"  
  
Michael smiled lightly and assured, "Legit social call. Just wanted to check in and check up on you. Everything okay with you, Jesse and the kiddos?"  
  
"You could say that; I'm pregnant again. Baby will be here likely just before Thanksgiving. I am so glad I do not have to endure ten months of this! And Jesse doesn't even realise it, but he's glad, too! I can't believe you're going to make Maria go through the ten month version of this eight more times! It's barbaric!"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and answered, "Well, congrats on the impending new one. I was thinking of coming for a visit after Thanksgiving, but like way before Christmas; I'd just as soon steer clear of you when you are in full blown Christmas mode. So can I come visit or what?"  
  
"You're hoping you and Maria can sneak in some extra time together, if you're here, aren't you?"  
  
Michael answered solemnly, "Yeah. Is that a no then?"  
  
"That's a yes, actually. Even if you do have ulterior motives, I'd still really like to see you and have you meet my children. If you've lost count, there will be four by the time you get here."  
  
Michael smiled in relieved gratitude, "I hadn't lost count and thanks, Isabel. It'll be good to see you, again and maybe I can even pick up a few pointers from you and Jesse. I've never really been around a lot of kids and even less around newborns. I try to watch shows and read books about it but I'm not really gaining any confidence or insights from that, like at all."  
  
"You've got the most important part of being a good parent figured out, already, Michael; you're interested in being one. All children should be so lucky - oh uhh no pun intended."  
  
Michael chuckled and deflected, "We're used to that by now. Thanks for the encouragement; I really do want to be a good Dad."  
  
"Talked to Max, lately?"  
  
Michael grimaced and admitted, "Nope. Don't plan to either. He hasn't forgiven me for the twelve years of radio silence."  
  
"Well, have you even asked him to?"  
  
Michael scoffed, "No! Why should I? I didn't have to with you! You accepted a simple apology without holding a grudge against me!"  
  
"Newsflash, Michael - Max and I, same parents, on both planets even, but lo and behold we are not the same person - I am different from him and he is different from me. You can't just apply the exact same treatment to us both and expect our reactions to be identical. I shouldn't have had to spell that out for you! God, Michael, you can be so impossible to reason with, sometimes!"  
  
Michael defended hotly, "You didn't have to spell it out for me at all! Don't you think I already know that? It's not just about Maxwell, though, anyway. His wife still has issues with me. I just don't want to put him in a position where he is fine with me, while she still isn't, so I just figured that I'd leave well enough alone.  
  
They can both be just Maria's friends. We're all adults. We can keep things civil, especially around the kids, but I don't need for Maxwell and Liz to be my best friends or anything. I think things are fine, just the way they are; at least for now. Wait. Did he say something to you about me?"  
  
"I'm not doing this, Michael. I'm not playing message tag between the two of you. If you want to know what Max thinks about you, then talk to him yourself, otherwise leave me out of it, please and thank-you! I love you both and I'm pregnant and hormonal and I really just want to have a nice visit with my best friend, is that okay with you?!"  
  
Michael cursed guiltily under his breath and he answered contritely, "Yes, of course it is. I'm sorry, okay. You're right; you really don't need this extra stress, in your condition. I promise I won't drag you into it anymore, okay? We good?"  
  
"I guess. You still coming to visit me, even though I just went off on you?"  
  
Michael assured her, "If I'm still welcome, then, yeah, of course. I'll be there. Sorry for interrupting your visit with Kyle."  
  
"Well, even if your timing was predictable, I'm still glad you called, so thanks. You promise me that you're okay?"  
  
Michael smiled and insisted, "Yeah. I'm okay. I promise. Take care of yourself, Isabel. I'll see you after Thanksgiving."  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
Michael smiled slightly, said, "I know.", and disconnected their call.  
  
Not two minutes later, Michael finally got the e-mail he'd been hoping for all week, informing him that he'd won the bid he'd placed on an empty, two and a half acre piece of property. He finalised the transaction online, fist pumped the air and declared optimistically, out loud, "One step closer, Maria. We're really gonna make this happen."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has an emotional reaction to what he sees on his computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Eighteen ******  
  
Michael frowned in puzzlement upon seeing an e-mail from Kyle in his inbox with the subject, "ICYMI". Michael clicked it open and read his explanatory note accompanied by a link to a video, "This has gone viral but thankfully Ma and my Dad have an agreement that she is not allowed to view any media coverage about Ria Lucky. I suspect Maria won't readily inform you about this, either. If you already saw it, nevermind but in case you didn't, I thought you'd want to know about it. Assuming, of course, that you don't subscribe to ignorance is bliss. Brace yourself."  
  
Michael felt a knot of tension begin in his guts as he clicked on the video. Within seconds his desk lamp bulb shattered as he saw Maria's stricken look while an irate woman screamed at her, "What kind of role model are you?! It's so obvious that the reason you won't name that poor baby's father is because you don't know who it is, yourself, you atrocious, disgusting whore! My twelve year old grand daughter is completely disillusioned!", then the woman spat on the ground, dumped an armload full of Ria Lucky CD's on the table in front of Maria and she stalked off.  
  
People standing in line clapped. Others also dumped cd's on the table. Several who had been waiting in line for autographs, shook their heads at Ria and left on the heels of the angry grandmother. The clip ended.  
  
Michael sat staring at the final frame, fuming but trying to regain a modicum of composure. He noted the upload date was two days ago. He had talked to Maria yesterday and she had not mentioned it or even hinted at it.  
  
He brusquely typed a response to Kyle, just to be doing something, "I hadn't seen. Thanks for the heads up."  
  
Michael busied himself further, cleaning the glass shards from his broken lamp. He fought an impulse to text Maria demanding to know why she hadn't told him. He could guess why she hadn't, as he unplugged the lamp and put it near the trash he'd be taking out in the morning.  
  
When he felt calm enough, he texted Maria, "Hey I just saw the video of your fan signing from the other day. I get why you didn't tell me; I broke my lamp. You can talk to me now, though. Are you okay? ILY & IMY"  
  
Instead of texting him back she called him within minutes, "I'm sorry for not telling you. It only shook me in the moment; let's just say it's a good thing I don't have gnarly powers because I definitely would have broken a few things myself. I'm not hurt, Michael. That's why I didn't mention it. I'm pissed off, that in this day and age, that many people still think slut shaming is something to be applauded!  
  
Anyway, I quickly reframed the whole thing for our purposes, in my own mind. I lost fans that day and continue to lose more ever since because of that video going viral. Good. That is what we meant to happen, right? I really am okay. I'm not dwelling on it. I don't want you to, either. Agreed?"  
  
Michael's knot of tension in his guts evaporated and the tension moved to his chest, instead, as his heart swelled with pride and admiration. He concurred, "Agreed. You're kind of amazing, you do know that, right?"  
  
She laughed, pleased by his praise, and answered, "It just so happens that my super secret human alien hybrid lover, tells me that all the time, so yeah, I do know! I miss you like crazy, Mi- uh bestie! Thanksgiving can't happen soon enough, for me, too!"  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "You're not alone, suddenly?"  
  
"Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh that would be great! You too girlfriend! Alrighty, then, talk at you, soonly! Kisses! Byyyyyeee!"  
  
Michael snickered and said back, "Yeah, okay, whatever. Kisses! Very soon'ly'. Bye."  
  
*****  
  
Two days later, Michael had just barely laid down and closed his eyes when his burner phone rang. He fumbled for it in the dark and finally answered it, "I'm here, I'm here! Is everything okay?"  
  
"The baby kicked, Michael!"  
  
Michael frowned in the dark and asked, "I thought you said you could feel that like what five weeks ago? Am I misremembering that?"  
  
"No, I mean yes, I could feel it that long ago but just now actually right now I can see it! Please go on skype with me?! You have to see this, Michael!"  
  
Michael was already stumbling back to where he had his laptop set up and he agreed, "Okay. I'm turning mine on right now. Let's hang up and we'll talk on skype instead."  
  
Michael couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up slightly seeing Maria's excited expression on his screen and noting her disheveled hair. Knowing the baby kicking had woken her and she had rushed to share it with him made him feel honoured and flattered. He still teased her anyway, "Nice hair."  
  
She looked startled by his comment but kept her smile as she smoothed it with her fingers and dismissed his observation, "Nevermind that; watch this!", and she panned the web camera to her bared abdomen.  
  
Michael watched and waited for three minutes and saw nothing. Maria complained forlornly, "No! Come on, little one kick for your Daddy, please? I swear, Michael our baby was kicking like crazy, like just seconds before we got on skype!"  
  
Michael believed her and he felt disappointed that he was likely not going to get to see it this time. He suggested consolingly, "Well, maybe Ovenjoy already excercised enough and now he or she is back to napping? I bet I get to see and feel in person over Thanksgiving, anyway. It's okay, Maria. I got to see you, at least, and that made my night. God, I miss you."  
  
"I miss you, too, Michael. I still feel sorry I woke you up for what turned out to be a non-event."  
  
Michael requested, "Put the camera back on your face, please? I was in bed but I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I always sleep better if you're the last thing I see before I close my eyes and this mini skype date could do the trick."  
  
Maria looked concerned and asked, "You haven't been sleeping, well?"  
  
Michael shook his head and answered honestly, "No, not really. I mean I sleep, it's just not very restful. Can't get comfortable. I wake with a start a few times a night and for a split second I wonder if you've just gone to the bathroom or something because you aren't there and then I remember. It's harder to fall asleep again each time it happens."  
  
Maria smiled in sympathy and admitted, "I have similar issues with sleeping lately, but my inability to get comfortable has more to do with my expanding belly. Every time I wake up I reach for you until I remember, too. We just have to focus on what will be. When we are married and living in our house with our kids we won't ever have to endure waking up alone again. That gets me through all of this, Michael."  
  
Michael smiled sheepishly and admitted, "I'm still not in the habit of thinking far into the future. I think I've improved a bit but mostly I still get stuck with what is happening right now and right now I'm lonely for you all the damn time. I wish we were physically together, especially right now. And hey, do me a favour? Next time I say nice hair, if there is a next time, could you just leave it?"  
  
Maria blushed and smiled at him as she nodded and conceded, "Okay, I will. Thanksgiving is less than two weeks away; you can give me bedhead, again, then, okay?"  
  
Michael stared longingly at her lips and voiced his thoughts, "Yeah, okay. I want to kiss you so bad right, now. Realistically I know that less than two weeks is not that long but it may as well be two years for how much I want to be with you, right this second."  
  
Maria blew him a kiss and he mimed catching it. She started to concur, "We're in exactly the same boat; time is moving at an agonisingly slo- Oh, my God! Look, Michael, look! Tell me you're seeing this!", and she abruptly moved the camera back to her bared belly.  
  
Michael watched in awe as her belly sort of jumped and changed shape a bit. He assured her, "Yes, I see it! Wow! That is so amazing! Really looking forward to feeling that against my hand next time we're together. Thank-you for showing me. I'm not nearly as involved in your pregnancy, as I wish I could be but you've been doing all these great things to try to include me and I just, I want you to know it really means a lot to me."  
  
Maria admonished in a loving tone, "First of all it's not my pregnancy; it's ours and second of all, I'm not doing it only for you. I'm doing it for both of us and even for our baby. We already have some stories to tell him or her about when he or she was still in my tummy. I used to love for my Mom to tell me about her experiences while she was pregnant with me. You have to be a part of my pregnancy stories to all of our children, Michael."  
  
Michael requested, "Can I see your face again, now, please?"  
  
Maria put the camera back to her face, again and asked, "Better?"  
  
He nodded and answered, "Much. I like for us to be looking at each other when I tell you I love you and this is me saying it. I am so stupid in love with you, my baby Mama. I love you and I love our baby, so much. The time can't come soon enough when I can hold you again and kiss you properly."  
  
Maria's eyes teared up and she said with an encouraging smile, "Amen to that. I'm kind of stupid in love with you, too. So that's good, you know, that it's mutual."  
  
Michael confirmed, "Always was, is now and always will be. I'm yours."  
  
Maria smirked and boasted, "I know and lucky for me you're a keeper."  
  
Michael's eyes glinted in amusement and he argued, "No, by definition that makes me the lucky one, all the way around. Marry me. This is not the official proposal, I'm just making a suggestion."  
  
Maria grinned at him and agreed, "Understood and that has always been part of my plan, spaceboy."  
  
Michael looked her in the eye and stated, "And it was always my fantasy that I was so convinced could never come true. Somehow you've made the impossible, not merely possible but actually inevitable. I'm all good with that."  
  
Maria looked him in the eye for several seconds, then nodded in shared understanding and changed the subject, "We should both try to get some sleep, now. Thank-you for getting on skype with me tonight off our usual date schedule. I think I sleep better after seeing you, too, whether in person or through a computer screen."  
  
Michael confessed, "While I hate for us to end this spontaneous date, already, you are growing our baby for which you do need all the sleep you can get, and so I will wish you sweet dreams and just say goodnight."  
  
Maria winked at him, said, "Ditto. I love you, a whole bunch, too, Michael.", and then she disconnected from their unplanned skype date.  
  
Michael sat staring at the blank screen, for nearly ten minutes just basking in the good feelings that she'd left him with. He chuckled quietly to himself as he trudged back to bed and he slept better than he had in weeks.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria indulge in nostalgia as they reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Nineteen ******  
  
Michael parked his bike, removed his helmet and walked up to the door slowly. He was still emotionally conflicted about this whole idea but he had to admit that it was kind of amazing that the place was even still standing, never mind still in business.  
  
He braced himself as best he could and knocked out a pre-agreed upon rhythm. He counted to twenty and repeated it. The door opened and Kyle immediately traded keys with him, saying, "Bet you're glad, now, that I didn't take your advice, on my new to me set of wheels!"  
  
Michael snickered and agreed, as he handed off his helmet to Kyle, as well, "Yeah, this kind of only does work if there's at least one car involved! Thanks, Joc - ahh crap I promised her that I wouldn't teach our kids to call you that so uhh thanks, Kyle! And yes I am always going to say your name like Cartman does. You win some, you lose some, Kyle!"  
  
Kyle smiled at him and said politely, "I hate you. So much. But hey early Happy Thanksgiving to you, too! See you at my place on Thursday. If Ma finds out about this, all three of us will be on the dreaded grudge list, so just don't slip up and rat us out!"  
  
Michael nodded, readily agreeing, "Why would I? Maria and I need this but it's kind of hard to tell Mrs. V. that without hurting her feelings. Thanks, again. Kyle!"  
  
Kyle chuckled and said in annoyance, "Whatever. Just be on time, on Thursday, so we won't have any explaining to do, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and lightly shoved Kyle out the door, "Yeah, yeah. Got it. Get lost already."  
  
Kyle looked him in the eye and taunted, "So you have softened toward me a little; last time you pushed me, here, you made me way too friendly with a couple of the walls!"  
  
Michael's eyes and brain noise, which he knew Kyle could hear, were the only indications he gave that he was joking, "That could still happen, again."  
  
Kyle put up surrender hands, backed away and assured with a smirk, "I'm going!"  
  
Michael stretched his lips into a fake smile, said, "Bye, Kyle!", and then he closed the door in Kyle's face and locked it.  
  
Michael turned around to familiarise himself with the room.  
  
While it no longer looked like the porno version of Aladdin, there was no escaping that it was still very much a nooky purposed hotel room. Michael put his backpack and jacket on the arm chair in the corner and then he called out, "Hey, you can come out of the bathroom, now. I'm here and Kyle's gone."  
  
"No, I can't. Not yet."  
  
Michael frowned nonplussed and asked, "Why not?"  
  
"We need to talk first."  
  
"You invited me to a nooky hotel, no, excuse me, our nooky hotel, to talk?", Michael blurted out in exasperation.  
  
"I said first, Michael! Not only!"  
  
Michael took a deep breath, released it and offered, "You're right, you did. I'm sorry. I'm impatient to see you and knowing you're less than five feet away and still out of reach, made me a bit irritable, for a second there. What is it that we need to talk about, first?"  
  
"In a word, expectations. Namely, yours. You need to be prepared for what you're about to see."  
  
Michael was still confused and he asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's not just that I'm pregnant, Michael, it's that I actually look like it now. Last time we were together, I still had a nice flat tummy and now, not so much. I feel kind of gross and unattractive right now. I'm super fat, now, Michael!"  
  
Michael bit back his amused chuckle, so that he wouldn't infuriate her and he reminded her gently, "But you proudly showed me our baby bump just yesterday. I already know that your belly isn't flat anymore. Why are you suddenly worried about this?"  
  
"Well, it's one thing sharing our pregnancy with you over a computer and another thing entirely, to consider getting naked and intimate with you, again, for the first time, since becoming hugely pregnant! How can you not get that?"  
  
Michael sighed and consoled, "Who says I don't get it? But the only way for us to get comfortable being intimate with each other again, now that you're further along, is to just start doing it, right? Especially since we intend to go through this another eight more times! Just come out here, Maria. Please? I miss you. I'm not here to criticize your body, I can promise you, that!"  
  
"Do you promise promise? I swear if you make one wise crack about my size!"  
  
Michael smiled and agreed, "Yes, I do. I promise promise. Please come out here?"  
  
The bathroom door opened a crack and he could see one wary green eye peeking at him. She insisted, "Well, don't watch me come out! Close your eyes and I'll tell you when you can open them!"  
  
Michael didn't even consider arguing; he complied immediately. He felt a change in the air around him and his olfactory senses were suddenly overwhelmed by the combination of scents that epitomised Maria for him. His heart rate increased, as it always had, whenever she was near him.  
  
He startled, in surprise, as she kissed him on the lips but he kept his eyes closed. He recovered quickly and when he felt her start to pull away, he instead prolonged their kiss.  
  
She surrendered to him without hesitation, placed his hands on her hips herself, allowing him to pull her as close as her belly would allow and then she sighed contentedly against his mouth, as his hands wandered.  
  
After only a few minutes, she ended the kiss with obvious reluctance, laid her head against his shoulder and said, "Okay, You can open your eyes, now, Michael."  
  
Michael opened his eyes, stroked her long, loosely curled, brown hair, kissed her forehead, tightened his arms around her and quietly confessed, "This might not be in keeping with how you feel about yourself right now but I'm kind of ridiculously attracted to you exactly as you are. That's my baby in there! I put it there. On purpose. I couldn't love you or want you more, if I tried.  
  
Having you in my arms again, is something I've been craving for months and it's a good thing I don't have to let go of you anytime, soon, or I might actually break down and cry about it. I needed this, Maria. I need you. I've missed you; missed us, so much. You feel so good and the smell of you is driving me more than a little crazy."  
  
Maria reached her face up to kiss his neck briefly and she flirted, "Right back at you; thank-you for not showering.  
  
God, Michael, I feel really stupid for how nervous I was a few minutes ago. Right now my only thought is the logistics of how to make love while hugely pregnant and not whether or not you'd want to, because you're making it enticingly obvious that you definitely want to! I need that in me, as soon as alienly possible, by the way! Capicce, spaceboy?"  
  
Michael chuckled appreciatively and he suggested, "Wanna make out with me until our clothes evaporate and then we'll uhh find some creative new ways for us to both get what we want?"  
  
Maria accused teasingly, "You sneaked a peek inside of my head again, didn't you?"  
  
Michael admitted between alternating kisses to her neck and lips, "I didn't have to sneak; you wanted me to see that. Let's just go for it."  
  
Maria admitted breathily, "Busted. Ahhh, Michael, Michael. Let's share the bed, this time."  
  
Michael teased, "Of course. I can't have my baby Mama shamelessly falling off the bed, again, just to be with me, on the floor."  
  
Maria pouted at him and insisted, "That is not what happened and you know it!"  
  
Michael nuzzled her neck and then looked her in the eye with a smirk on his lips as he argued, "It was a little bit what happened and you know it. Honey."  
  
Maria scowled at him and ordered, "Don't you honey me, pal-y; just shut up and kiss me some more!"  
  
Michael obliged in a sudden surge of passion. In moving from her lips to her neck, he whispered into her ear, "That's the plan for the rest of our lives, Maria; I hate talking, anyway."  
  
As Michael had predicted they made short work of each others clothing and lay naked together on the bed facing each other, as they continued making out.  
  
After a few nearly comedic failed attempts to achieve coitus, Michael finally found a way, so that they could still kiss as they made love. Michael asked between kisses, "Everything okay for you? This isn't hurting you or putting too much pressure on your tummy?"  
  
Maria nodded and assured him, "No complaints, except that, for someone who supposedly hates talking, you keep interrupting me making out with my baby Daddy! Don't talk, just kiss, Michael."  
  
Michael had to stretch to reach up and continue kissing her from the position he had them in and she rewarded him with a satisfied sigh against his mouth and her grip on his erection tightened pleasurably.  
  
They couldn't make love vigorously, like they were used to doing upon first reunion love making, after such a lengthy separation, but neither of them felt deprived in any way; they were both just grateful to be touching each other, again, finally.  
  
In their afterglow, Michael lay behind Maria cuddled up to her back, fingers entwined with hers and their hands on their baby bump.  
  
Maria mused to him quietly, "I know you've noticed all the changes in my body, Michael. Some of them might be permanent and could even continue to umm change every time you knock me up. I'm not sure how I feel about it, myself, so if you don't quite feel the same about me, as you felt before, I'd get that."  
  
Michael extracted his fingers from hers to move his hand up to cup her breast with familiarity and he said, "You mean these, right?  
  
On the up side you won't need that ridiculous water bra, for a while or maybe even not ever again. On the down side, well for me, I mean, now I have to learn to ignore it whenever boob obsessed guys stare at your chest. I've never been boob obsessed myself but I obviously like yours. Always have, always will.  
  
Before I knocked you up, I thought your boobs were perfect already and now that they've changed, I still think they're perfect. I figure after the baby comes, if they went back to how they were before, I'd still think they were perfect, then, too.  
  
The point is, the size doesn't matter to me, Maria. It's you who matters to me, as an entire woman not just body parts, you know? I like the whole package that equals Maria DeLuca. The way you respond to me when I touch you hasn't changed, either. Hmm, well, maybe you're a bit more sensitive in some spots but not in any way that I find surprising, really.  
  
You're beautiful, Maria, beginning with the inside and radiating outward. I love you, as is, no matter how your outsides might change. My attraction to you includes visual, yes, but that's not all there is anymore; there's so much more to the effect you have on me, than just what my eyes see. Okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and choked out, "Okay. Thank-you, Michael. I love you more, all over again, for what you just did. Everything you said makes sense because my attraction to you is exactly like you said; there is so much more to it, than just what I see with my eyes, too.  
  
I'll just have to remember to point that out to myself, the next time I get an attack of insecurity. Unfortunately, from what I've read, between more changes yet to come and continuing hormone fluctuations, I'm likely not yet done with self-esteem issues. You really helped me out with this one, big time, my spaceboy."  
  
Michael pressed a kiss to her ear and suggested, "Anytime you want to know if, or why I'm attracted to you, just ask and I'll tell you the truth, as many times as you need to hear it. I love you, Maria."  
  
Maria reached up behind her to touch Michael's face and she said, "Even though, I already know that, show me some more. Make love to me, again, just like we are."  
  
With a minor shift, Michael entered her body from behind and obliged her every desire, all night long.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria come to certain understandings with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty ******  
  
Michael was roused from a comfortable sleep and all he could do was lay there with his eyes still closed and a smile of wonder on his lips. He waited to see if it would happen again and it did. He firmly caressed Maria's bared abdomen and Maria alerted him that the movement inside had roused her as well, "It's pretty cool, right?"  
  
Michael lifted his head and leaned over Maria's shoulder to ask, "So you are awake. It's more than cool. Would it be weird for you if I talk to Ovenjoy, you know, like right beside your tummy?"  
  
Maria chuckled and patted his hand affectionately as she answered, "No, it wouldn't be. I'm actually surprised you haven't done it, yet. Baby needs to know Daddy's voice, as much as mine. Go ahead, Michael."  
  
Michael suggested, "Switch spots with me, since you aren't supposed to lay on your right side anymore." and then he moved out of her way.  
  
Maria shimmied backward into Michael's spot and Michael crawled over her into her spot. He stole a kiss, said, "Thanks! Good morning by the way!", and slid down until his face was beside her abdomen.  
  
Maria laughed lightly and echoed, "Good morning, indeed! Best couple of mornings and nights before, that I've had in way too long! I love waking up beside you, Michael!"  
  
Michael kissed her navel and agreed, before addressing the baby, "Me too! I love waking up beside both of you!,  
  
"Hey in there! This is your Daddy talking to you. I just want to tell you that your Mama and I made you on purpose and we love you a lot! I want you to keep on growing until there's no room in there anymore and that's how you'll know the time is right for you to come out here and meet us properly, okay? So if Mama's being very still, then you be still, too, okay because she needs her rest to help you grow. Deal? Give Daddy another high five or kick, whichever that was, a few minutes ago. Yeah! That's it, Ovenjoy! You're a rockstar just like your Mama! Daddy loves you! Muah!"  
  
Michael squirmed up the bed, then, until he was face to face with Maria again and he offered an explanation, "I would have done that sooner, but my baby Mama needed my undivided attention and to be honest I needed hers, too.  
  
I almost feel guilty for how good it feels to just be with you and to know that I get to keep on being with you for another three more nights! Seriously, is this real life? If I'm just dreaming this, don't wake me up! By the time Monday rolls around, I'll be spoiled rotten. I might even have a tantrum about having to say goodbye, again."  
  
Maria leaned in, kissed his mouth several times in a row and said, "I'll be having the exact same tantrum. This feels better than winning a lottery. It's like some kind of dreamy, forbidden luxury or something. It's so weird but so good to have lived two whole nights without that familiar ache in my chest telling me that I miss you. It just feels so damn good to not miss you, Michael!"  
  
Michael pulled her close, said, "Amen, to that!", and seduced her into another round of love making.  
  
Afterward they lay in bed cuddling and Maria mused aloud, "I'm glad we did this, Michael. Even if my Mom would have understood, I still think it would have upset her if she knew that we were so near and yet still not at home with her. She really misses us and she's been just itching to commune with her grandchild, like you just did.  
  
I do miss her and Pops, too and I'm glad that today is the day we go home to be with the rest of our family. I can't help but feel relieved, though, that now I can be with you and my parents at the same time and I won't feel like they are infringing on my time with you.  
  
Thank-you for agreeing to meet me here early, like this. I really needed this private, one on one time with you, first, before being bombarded with family time. Having you all to myself at least some of the time is very necessary, though, so I think we're going to have to make some kind of schedule for that to happen regularly, especially once we start giving this baby siblings."  
  
Michael played with Maria's fingers, ultimately lacing them with his own and he agreed, "I am so on board with that plan. Uninterrupted, quality alone time with you is not a mere luxury; it is most definitely a need. Speaking of needs, I have some bad news for you; I need to shower today."  
  
Maria laughed and agreed, "Yes, I suppose you do. I'm glad you understand that that is not my favourite thing to hear from you but this time for once I completely agree. You distract me way too much when you smell all sexy like this and I think maybe my parents deserve at least a little of my attention since it is a family holiday, after all."  
  
Michael asked while fighting a smirk, "Great! So then, since we'll be over there until Monday morning, you're fine with me showering every day, right?"  
  
Maria lightly smacked him in amused annoyance and answered, "As if! Think again! Just because I want Thanksgiving Day to be about our whole family, doesn't mean I don't want more alone time with you after Thanksgiving, before we have to be apart again! A shower today and maybe once more after that because your baby Mama said so. Do you have a problem with that? Consider your answer very carefully."  
  
Michael openly laughed and shook his head as he answered, "I was just messing with you! I have zero problems with pleasing my baby Mama; I can shower more often when it won't affect you, either way."  
  
Maria frowned and disagreed, "I think that is a terrible plan. We're planning a life together here, Michael. Why continue a habit you know I won't be okay with once we are married and living together? I'm not suggesting you walk around filthy and offending everyone but it's not so unreasonable to only shower two or three times a week. I'm not unreasonable."  
  
Michael sighed and offered contritely, "I never said you were. To tell you the truth, I only got into the habit of daily showers because I realised I was still catering to your preferences even when you weren't in my life anymore and I thought it would help me get you out of my system if I stopped doing that.  
  
Obviously, that didn't work. Now I have to reverse my habit again, that's all. I really was only kidding around, Maria. Twice a week in cool weather; thrice in hot weather, is fine by me. Okay?"  
  
Maria winced contritely and offered, "I'm sorry, Michael. I so didn't mean to turn this into a whole thing. I mean as if we're arguing about this, of all things. God, what is wrong with me?!"  
  
Michael hugged her, kissed her temple and answered, "Not a damn thing. My baby Mama is perfect in every way that matters to me. I've got no complaints. I love you, Maria.  
  
I don't know, maybe we just missed arguing, in which case, it's not all on you. You have to admit we've been getting along without any bumps since we got back together. Which is so not like us or rather not at all how we used to be."  
  
Maria laughed wryly and suggested, "I believe that is called growing up, Michael. I think we might be guilty of doing that."  
  
Michael grimaced and admitted, "Feels kind of weird to think of us as adults. As long as I'm with you, I feel like I'll be seventeen forever. Or at least my hormones will be."  
  
Maria burst out laughing and protested, "Oh stop! Teenaged you had nothing on how horndog, adult you has become, so you cannot even blame it on perpetual youth!'  
  
Michael insisted, "That's just it, Maria! I thought I outgrew this; like maybe my sex drive had calmed down or something because well .... dammit I think I'm painting myself into a dangerous corner here.  
  
Let's just say that my sex drive must have been kind of out of it while we were apart or something and then bam it surged back to life the second I heard your voice on the phone, actually speaking directly to me, again. Giving me hell no less! Who is Chuck and why are you impersonating him? And just like that my uhh urges for you were back, except stronger!  
  
At first, I just figured it was nostalgia or missing you or something but it's been almost six months since we got back together and it isn't letting up, Maria. Not even a little bit! If it isn't because you make me feel seventeen all over again, then why am I like this with you only and nobody else, ever, either before or after you?"  
  
Maria smiled at him with fond amusement and answered, "You're the one who already explained that to me, Michael. I'm the love of your life; you'd better only get these kind of urges for me and no one else!"  
  
Michael looked surprised and he asked in earnest, "Is it really that simple? I feel like this around you just because I'm in love with you? Really?"  
  
Maria caressed his face and assured him, "Yeah, spaceboy, really."  
  
"Well, is my libido a problem between us?", he asked carefully.  
  
Maria kissed him gently on the lips and refuted, "No, it isn't. Likely because the urgency and timing have been pretty mutual, so far."  
  
Michael pulled her in for a deeper kiss then groaned in frustration, pulled away from her, again and complained, "We don't have time for this, again. I need that shower and we both promised Kyle we would meet him on time, at his place."  
  
Maria frowned pensively then demanded, "Pass me my phone."  
  
Michael obliged and asked, "You think you can talk him into a later meet time? Good luck with that. He's super paranoid about making your Mom's grudge list."  
  
Maria smiled smugly at him, dialed Kyle's number, as she assured him, "I have my ways with my dear brother!,  
  
"Hey, bro. Listen we're running late. We won't be leaving here for at least another hour. Calm down, jeepers! Look we'll just make something up that sounds plausible. I don't know! Like maybe I needed more pee breaks than we thought I would? Oh! And I had a food craving and made you drive around looking for what I wanted. What food? Ummm. Hmm. I've been craving protein a lot lately, especially eggs and dairy. Quiche! We'll tell her we had to go hunting for quiche! Okay? Trust me, she'll believe it.  
  
Yes, yes. I promise. No more extensions besides this one. Great! Thanks, Kyle! Love you! Oh you big, fat liar, you know you love me; I'm your favourite sister, ever! Exactly but it's still true, anyway. Yes, see you in less than two hours! Okay. Okay, already! Jeez, Kyle, go meditate or something before you give yourself an ulcer! We'll be there. Expect some grief relief in your stocking this year!", and then she disconnected the call.  
  
Michael stared at her somewhat slack jawed and asked in disbelief, "Wait, that actually worked? But he's pissed, right?"  
  
Maria's brow knitted in amusement and she refuted his allegation, "Not at all. He blusters a lot but he's got my back on this. Now where were we? You said something about having time to do this again? Can we get back to that?"  
  
Michael chuckled, kissed her once, answered, "Definitely.", and then he kissed her again with sustained passion until they were both contentedly spent.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for the turkey to cook the Valenti/DeLuca/DuPree family make plans for how to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-One ******  
  
Michael and Maria had only been apart for a couple of hours, by the time he was letting himself into the Valenti family home through the garage access door, after parking his bike in it.  
  
The first thing to hit him was the smell of the turkey in the oven, the next was the sound of his name from Amy Valenti, "Michael! Finally!,  
  
"Maria, sweetheart, he's here!", and Mrs. Valenti was hugging him fiercely and kissing both of his cheeks in greeting.  
  
Michael returned her hug and family kiss, saying, "It's good to be home, again. I missed you. Happy Thanksgiving, Mrs. V.!"  
  
Then Maria came rushing into the kitchen and Amy comically moved away from Michael to give Maria a straight path to him.  
  
Michael didn't have to fake his eagerness to greet Maria, at all. He met her halfway, wrapped his arms around her as tightly as her pregnancy would allow and he kissed her deeply on the mouth. They only stopped when Amy's sigh of happy approval reminded them they had an audience now.  
  
Michael stepped back from her, slightly, looked at her stomach, then into her eyes and said quietly, "Wow. Ovenjoy sure is growing fast! How are you feeling? You okay? How was your trip home? Damn, I've really missed you, Maria!"  
  
Maria wouldn't let go of him and pulled him closer again as she answered happily, "I'm much better now that you're here! I missed you, so much, Michael!  
  
The trip home was a little eventful; I kind of made Kyle go on a little scavenger hunt for me because I had to have quiche the second we got off the plane.  
  
Otherwise everything is fine. I'm fine, our baby is fine and I have to say my baby Daddy is so very very fine! Have I mentioned yet that I missed you? Or told you yet how much I love you?"  
  
Michael teased with a straight face, "It's been more than a minute, so I don't mind hearing it again. And quiche? Seriously? That's not really traditional Thanksgiving food. I don't get it."  
  
Maria bit her lip to keep from laughing because of their shared joke and their ruse that this was their first time seeing each other in person, again, in over three months.  
  
Maria composed herself and answered, "Well, of course I know that, Michael! It was a pregnancy related craving."  
  
Michael asked, not entirely jokingly, "I thought pickles and ice cream was what pregnant women always crave?"  
  
Amy chimed in to their conversation as she got side dishes ready to be cooked or heated when the turkey was closer to being done, "That's just a stereotype, Michael. When I was pregnant with Maria she wanted tacos and not much else, nevermind that they gave me horrible heartburn! She's always been that kind of contrary!"  
  
Maria teased her Mom, "Hey, now, don't be knocking tacos, Mom! They're a complete meal! I am sorry about the heartburn, though. I've only had heartburn twice since we got pregnant and it was indeed pretty horrible.  
  
Did I move around a lot at night, like this one does? It's like the moment I finally get sort of comfortable and start to drift off suddenly I've got the athlete of the year in there! Was I like that to you?"  
  
Amy started to laugh and she admitted, "According to your father, yes. I wouldn't know, myself, because I slept through your nightly aerobics but you gave him some mighty good kicks to his back! He'd try to move away and I, in my sleep would move closer to him again, so unless he was willing to leave the bed, he was stuck being kicked by you all night. Have I ever thanked you for that? Because as it turned out, he richly deserved those."  
  
Maria beamed proudly and said, "In that case, you're welcome!"  
  
Amy half-joked, "Maybe you've always had an instinct for knowing who the good guys are and are not? You certainly had Michael pegged, that's for sure!"  
  
Maria smirked at Michael as she concurred, "He did try to trick me into thinking he was bad but I saw through that after spending about two minutes alone with him."  
  
Michael scoffed and argued, "It took you longer than that."  
  
Maria admitted only to the hyperbole, "Not by much, spaceboy."  
  
Michael leaned in, kissed her and conceded, "True enough, then."  
  
Kyle entered the kitchen just then, greeted Michael, then addressed Amy, "Hey Heckle, Happy Thanksgiving. Glad to see you made it in one piece; sissy was driving me crazy obsessing about you the whole trip home.,  
  
"Ma? I gotta go somewhere but I'll be right back. I uhh well it turns out I'll be bringing a plus one, after all. She thought she had to work the holiday but it turns out she doesn't."  
  
Maria defended herself, "I wouldn't say obsessing, Kyle; I was just impatient to finally see him again!"  
  
Amy pointed at Maria, "You know something about this! You didn't bat an eye that Kyle's bringing a guest!", then she turned to Kyle, as he tried to slip out the garage access door, "Hold it, mister! Why is this the first I'm hearing about you having a plus one, whom you obviously deem important enough to invite her to Thanksgiving with us? How long have you known this girl? How long have you been seeing her? Perhaps you'd prefer I grill you in front of her?"  
  
Michael was as baffled as Amy was but by the looks he saw Maria and Kyle exchanging, he knew that Amy was right; Maria already knew about Kyle having a love life.  
  
Kyle's shoulders slumped, as he answered rather vaguely, "Uhh, you remember Dad asking me if I was seeing anyone special last time we were all here together? And I said no? That was the truth. Not even a full week after Michael left, that changed. I promise I'll tell you more, later; I already told her I was on my way to pick her up.  
  
Just guys, try to keep an open mind and not rush to judgement, okay? You may find her appearance somewhat umm jarring but I promise you, she's a good person. I gotta go. It won't take long.", and then he made it out the door before Amy could argue.  
  
Michael noticed that even Maria seemed intrigued by Kyle's warning and he asked her, "You haven't met her, yet, either?"  
  
Maria shook her head and admitted, "Nope. He's told me a few things about her but mostly he just tells me about how surprised he is by how fast they fell for each other. He does get the sweetest smile on his face, when he talks about her."  
  
Amy huffed grudgingly and asked, "Okay, well, that's good. I guess. Do you know her name?"  
  
Maria shrugged and she pointed out, "No and besides even if we knew her name, it still wouldn't tell us anything about her."  
  
Amy conceded and began physically ushering them both out of the kitchen, saying, "I guess we'll have the answers we need once he gets back. My prep work is done and the turkey has another three hours before it'll be ready, so let's go join my darling husband in the living room and fill him in on our impending mystery guest!"  
  
Amy greeted Jim with a peck on the lips before sitting right beside him and curling up, on one end of the sofa, with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Michael sat at the other end of the sofa but halted Maria from sitting beside him. When she looked at him in confusion, he gently tugged her to sit sideways on his lap instead. Maria smiled happily and settled in with her feet up on the empty spot between them and her parents.  
  
Amy asked Jim, "So did Kyle tell you about the guest he's bringing?"  
  
Jim nodded, his eyes still on the Bears versus Lions game on television, as he answered, "Yeah. He did."  
  
Amy turned his face to hers and suggested, "Why don't we all watch a movie together? We can watch the Eagles versus the Cowboys game during dinner, okay? Bears and Lions aren't even in any of our top five teams, anyway, am I right?"  
  
Jim smiled tightly at Amy, leaned over to catch Michael's eye and he said, "Pay close attention, son.", then he returned his gaze to Amy and said, "Yes, of course, you are, dear. What movie would you like to watch?"  
  
Michael smirked and confessed, "I learned to do that when I was still in highschool, Sheriff. Ow! Okay, okay so maybe I rebelled sometimes, Maria but I actually did know that it made my life easier!"  
  
Amy shrugged and answered her husband, "I'll let you men decide, so we can be sure you won't either fall asleep or keep checking the clock. Let's err on the side of comedy, though, okay? Really not up for anything heavy or dark."  
  
Maria concurred, "Me neither. So, spaceboy, you're a Netflix junkie, what's good that fits our criteria?"  
  
Michael met Jim's eyes and they said in unison, "Planes Trains and Automobiles!"  
  
Maria and Amy exchanged a look, after which they both nodded and agreed with their men, "Sure! Sounds good. Planes Trains and Automobiles it is!"  
  
Michael piped up, "Shouldn't we wait on Kyle and his girlfriend?"  
  
Amy frowned and mused aloud, "Oh yes, of course we'll wait on them and spend a few minutes getting to know her before we dive in to watching the movie. I do hope she likes comedies, too."  
  
Maria announced brightly as she struggled to get off of Michael's lap, "Perfect because I need a trip to the ladies first, anyway! Are there any snacks you'll allow us to eat that won't spoil our dinner, Mom? Michael can get those going for us. Be back in a jiffy!"  
  
Michael readily agreed with Maria volunteering him, "Absolutely, Mrs. V. . Just tell me what's allowed and I'm on it."  
  
Upon receiving instructions from Amy, Michael went into the kitchen to throw together some Chex snack mix, cheese, crackers, green seedless grapes, raw peeled baby carrots, pre-cut celery sticks and then he microwaved some tortilla chips with shredded cheese on them.  
  
He'd barely turned his back to the garage access door as he headed back to the living room carrying a tray laden with the snacks, when it opened suddenly, startling him and he nearly dropped the tray. Michael turned to look knowing it would be Kyle and his plus one. The sight of them together still caught him off guard and he mocked Kyle, "Might be jarring? What the hell, Kyle?"  
  
Kyle said blandly, "I believe you two have already met."  
  
The petite girl with shoulder length dark hair, blue eyes and facial piercings nodded and addressed Michael, "Hi, Michael."  
  
Michael set the tray down and addressed both of them, "How can you possibly think this is a good idea? You have to know that this will upset Maria, Kyle, which is not just bad for her but for the baby! Don't do this. Not today. Never would be best."  
  
The girl addressed Michael again, imploring him, "I'm not her. I can't help that I look like her any more than you can help looking like Rath. I didn't kill Alex; Tess did. Why should I be treated like a pariah based on her crimes?"  
  
Michael clenched his jaw and countered, "I'm not saying you should. I'm saying now, today, is not the time to make this case to this family."  
  
Kyle put a possessive, protective arm around Ava's shoulders and he addressed Michael, himself,"Don't you think I know that this will be difficult for everyone? You say you know me, Michael so tell me, would I do this just for kicks without thinking?"  
  
Michael looked back and forth between Kyle and Ava and a knot formed in his guts. He asked to have his first hunch shot down, "Are they after you, Ava?"  
  
She shook her head and quickly assured him, "No! I've kept under the radar same as you. Pretty sure Rath has found some way back to Antar because if he was still on this planet he's far too stupid and arrogant to stay hidden for this long. Lonnie is under Kivar's protection so she's probably with him."  
  
Michael conceded to her assumptions with some relief and then asked about his second hunch, "You're pregnant, aren't you? Kyle's or no?"  
  
Kyle nodded and answered in her stead, "Yeah and yes, it's mine. How's that for karma for me judging you and Maria on your family planning? And before you ask, no, we were not reckless it's just we lucked out on being in the less than one percent chance of condom failure."  
  
Michael swore under his breath and asked, "It's gonna go short like Isabel's isn't it?"  
  
Ava nodded and elaborated, "About every three days is equivalent to one month human gestation; ninth day today. Should be here about a week before Christmas. We need to tell Kyle's family. It can't wait, Michael, even if this is not the ideal time to announce it."  
  
Michael appealed to Kyle, "Okay, I get it and you're right, it can't wait but springing her on them like this with no forewarning is only gonna cause unnecessary drama. Let me break it to them who your plus one is before you go in there? You can tell them your other news yourselves."  
  
Kyle nodded his agreement and Michael picked up the snack tray again. He nearly dropped it again when Maria barged into the kitchen calling for him, "Michael? What is taking you so long with the sna- no. No, you're dead. You can't be here. This is not happening. Tell me what's happening, Michael? Kyle?"  
  
Ava said quietly, "You're right; Tess is dead. Don't you remember me, Maria? I'm Ava."  
  
Maria shouted with a trembling voice, "I don't care what your name is! Alex is still dead and I miss him exactly the same and I cannot be looking at that face on a day when I'm trying to be positive and thankful! Get out! Leave! You aren't welcome here!,  
  
"How could you do this, Kyle? How can that face be your plus one? How could you spring this on me? You should have told me her name at least!"  
  
Michael set the snack tray down again and he put his arms around Maria. He tried to explain, "I know it's a shock. I was just about to go give you a heads up. Maria, Maria, please listen to me, okay? She's pregnant with Kyle's kid. You're better than this, Maria. Her face isn't her fault. It's not fair to punish her for the things Tess did. I know it's hard to separate what your eyes are seeing from what you know to be true. Tess really is dead and Ava has not wronged anyone in this house. You know this. She's pregnant, she's a hybrid like me, the rest of her crew are MIA; all she has is Kyle. Put yourself in her shoes. Or even imagine someone treating me badly for the things that Rath has done."  
  
Maria started to weep and she hid her face in Michael's neck as she confessed brokenly, "I just still miss Alex so much, Michael! Seeing her out of the blue like this, it just made it feel fresh all over again! I know it's not Ava's fault but I just, I really can't handle seeing her right now! Please make her go away?"  
  
Michael declined, "You know there's not much I wouldn't do for you, Maria but I can't send her away, right now. I can try to shield you from dealing with her right now, though. Let me take you to our bedroom, okay? I still have to warn your parents that Ava is here. Kyle and Ava will stay here in the kitchen. We'll just tell your folks that you aren't feeling well. Everything is going to be okay, Maria. Okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and refused to look at either Kyle or Ava as Michael escorted her directly from the kitchen, through the hallway, to their shared bedroom. Michael settled her on the bed, kissed her tears away and promised, "As soon as I tell your folks what's going on, I'll come back in here and keep you company while Kyle and Ava talk to them. Okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and squeezed Michael's hand, "Thank-you. And you're right about being fair to Ava, I just, I can't be reasonable about this right now. I'm not sure when I can be, but I am pretty sure that it won't be tonight."  
  
Michael kissed her forehead and reassured her, "I think everyone here understands that; even her. I'll be back in just a few minutes. I love you, Maria."  
  
As Michael walked down the hall, past the dining room, back toward the kitchen, Amy called to him from the dining room, asking, "Where are you coming from? I thought you were in the kitchen getting snacks?"  
  
Michael paused in the hallway long enough to give a vague update, "Maria's not feeling too good, so I brought her to our room. Snacks are ready, I just gotta go back in the kitchen and grab them. Also, I have some intel on Kyle's plus one, to tell you guys about. Be right back, with the snacks, Mrs. V.."  
  
Amy smiled uncertainly, shrugged, said, "Okay, then. I'll just go wait for the three of you with Jim. I do hope Maria will feel better enough to join the rest of us by dinner time, though.", and she returned to the living room.  
  
Michael returned to the kitchen and Ava asked him worriedly, "Is Maria going to be okay? I feel really terrible about dredging up her grief over her friend. The thing is, Michael, we really do need to talk to Kyle's parents but maybe you're right; maybe it doesn't have to be tonight, after all. What do you want me to do? Should I just go?"  
  
Michael shook his head and answered, "No. You're already here, you may as well just stay and get this over with. Maria is in temporary shock that's all. She will get past this eventually. She is one of the fairest, kindest human beings I've ever known. Try not to stress, okay? It's not good for your baby, either.  
  
"Hey, Kyle? Congrats, man! Looks like you're gonna beat me to fatherhood. I still have three months or so to go and you've got less than three weeks. I just can't decide if I envy you or not, though! I'll let you two know when it's okay to come into the living room."  
  
Michael grabbed the tray for the third time, took a deep breath, let it out slowly and went through the dining room, back into the living room, to explain to Amy and Jim, all about Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a rough render of Jim & Amy's house floor plan. Link to it as at the bottom of Chapter 7. I also built their house in The Sims 1 and took screenshots. Links to The Sims version are below.
> 
> ~FM :)
> 
> Valenti house Sims version #1:  
> http:// i68.tinypic. com/w1wck7.png
> 
> Valenti house Sims version #2:  
> http:// i63.tinypic. com/i1bk0w.png
> 
> Valenti house Sims version #3:  
> http:// i64.tinypic. com/2ex9df6.png
> 
> *copy/paste each url separately into your browser then remove the spaces


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving rituals new and old in the Valenti home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Two ******  
  
When Michael returned to Maria, he was relieved to see that she was calmer, although she still had a haunted look in her eyes. She sat up straighter in bed and asked him, "So how'd they take it?"  
  
Michael sat beside her on the bed and related, "They were understandably surprised, of course but your Mom got over it fast. Sheriff is still pretty shook but for nearly the opposite reason as you.  
  
He said that even though Tess hurt he and Kyle and is responsible for Alex's death, to him Tess was his daughter as much as Kyle is his son and so when he sees Ava he misses the Tess he knew before he found out what she did.  
  
I think it's fair to say it will take all of us some time to adjust to the fact that Ava is not Tess. Kyle is already there, I think your Mom will get there next, after that I guess it all depends on how willing the rest of us are to spend any time getting to know Ava and deciding if we like her or not based on her own merits or flaws."  
  
Maria asked him tersely, "So you think I was being unfair and harsh, is that what you're saying?"  
  
Michael slowly shook his head and said gently, "I'm not in any position to judge you, Maria. You have every right to feel however you feel. I think everyone in this house understands your reaction, especially Ava herself.  
  
Maybe you'll never be able to accept her and that's okay, too. Nobody can force you to feel friendly toward her; that's something you'd have to come to on your own. We all get that."  
  
Maria was quiet for several seconds and then she pointed out, "I notice you haven't said how you feel about Ava."  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "Mentally I know that she is Ava and not Tess. That's one thing. I know she's a hybrid like Maxwell, Isabel and I, so I do feel some kind of connection to her. That's another thing.  
  
Fact is, though, that in spite of that connection and the bonus that she is not Tess, she is still essentially a stranger to me and I feel wary of her for that reason, rather than because of her looks."  
  
Maria nodded and said, "Knowing you, as I do, that totally makes sense to me. The more I think about this and now that the shock is wearing off, I am starting to feel bad for yelling at her like that. She didn't deserve it and maybe it's because Tess isn't around for me to yell at, that I went off on Ava, instead.  
  
I'm still so angry and sad over what Tess did to Alex and Tess was never around long enough for me to really lay into her like I wanted to. Oh wow, I guess I've just realised that I really owe Ava a massive apology.  
  
It's like you said though, I mean I can be decent to her without being her BFF, right? She's a stranger. She's the person Kyle loves. She's pregnant and alone except for Kyle. That can't be easy. If I apologise to Ava it doesn't mean I forgive Tess. It's two different people. Right?"  
  
Michael squeezed Maria's hand and agreed, "Right. Definitely two separate people. There's no rush, though, okay? Give yourself some time to process this. It's a lot. I worry about you and the baby when you get as upset as you were earlier. Maybe after you've had the baby you can reconsider facing her and talking to her but for now, I'd really like for you to try to take it easy."  
  
Maria leaned her head against Michael's shoulder, sighed and she said contritely, "I'm sorry, Michael, but I really don't think I can wait that long to clear the air with her. I'm imagining being in her shoes and having pregnancy hormones messing with her emotions just like mine are and she thinks she's in the same house with someone who hates her. I can't just leave it like that."  
  
Michael huffed in frustration, then suggested earnestly, "Okay, fair enough, so then, write her a note and I'll give it to her. I don't want you dealing with seeing her again, tonight!"  
  
Maria touched Michael's face, she scoffed gently and said, "I understand where you're coming from, spaceboy but you and I have something in common besides just our stubborness; I'm not a coward, either. A note is not going to be enough for my self-esteem. I am going to need some major hand holding during and after, though."  
  
Michael sighed loudly and offered, "I should have figured. I've got your back, Maria. When you're ready to do it, you've got yourself a hand to hold onto. There's still no rush, though, okay?"  
  
Maria turned his face to hers, kissed him on the lips briefly, looked into his eyes and said with a slight smile, "I love you. I'd like to do it now and then watch that movie and then be able to sit down for Thanksgiving dinner with everyone, including Kyle's baby Mama, with a clear conscience."  
  
Michael hesitated and asked in concern, "Are you really sure?"  
  
Maria nodded and tried to smile reassuringly. Michael kissed her cheek, got off the bed, held his hand out to assist her in getting off the bed, as well, and still holding hands they returned to the living room.  
  
Upon seeing them, Ava started to rise from her seat with an apology on her lips, "We didn't think you'd, I mean, I'm sorry, I don't have to be here, now. We shared our news, already.  
  
"Kyle, could you drive me to your place, please? Then you should just come back and be with your family for Thanksgiving."  
  
Kyle rose to oblige her request but Maria's words halted him mid-step, "The thing is, you are Kyle's family now ... Ava. I'm not going to lie and say it's easy for me to look at you. It still isn't but the shock of it is wearing off and I feel I owe you an apology. The things I said to you earlier, those words are words I want to say to Tess, not to you. I'm very sorry for saying that you are not welcome here. Of course you are; you're carrying a Valenti. That's my brother's child, my Pops' grandchild and therefore my niece or nephew.  
  
You have the same face as someone I loathe but even though I did meet you before, you are actually still a stranger to me. It'll stay that way unless you and I change it. I can't really do that if I stay holed up in my room avoiding you.  
  
So, let's just be with our family tonight and be thankful for them. However things turn out between you and I, we do have them in common. I can work with that, if you can. Truce?"  
  
Ava's eyes watered but no tears fell. She smiled slightly and nodded as she accepted the olive branch, "Truce. Thank-you, Maria. I really am sorry for upsetting you."  
  
Maria nodded in understanding and excused, "I know. Full disclosure, pregnancy hormones may have had a little something to do with my outburst, as well, though."  
  
Ava rounded on Kyle and exclaimed, "See? I told you that's why I'm all over the place lately! It's not just me! It happens to her, too!,  
  
"I totally understand that, Maria. I mean if I'm freaking out over mundane things like running out of my favourite breakfast cereal then for sure you'd have to freak out over something as shocking as suddenly seeing the face of your late nemesis, in your parents' kitchen!"  
  
Maria chuckled and admitted, "I fired my personal assistant, completely enraged that she had used the wrong colour ink in my day planner. Luckily, she knew I'd be over it fast; she took a half hour break and then came back in like I hadn't fired her.  
  
She was even very patient while I cried my face off apologising to her, one minute and then the next I was resuming our meeting calm as you please with no hint left of any emotional rollercoaster.  
  
I should probably get her a raise or at least start working on a glowing recommendation for her, to her next employer. Don't know if Kyle has told you yet but I'm headed toward getting out of the music biz entirely."  
  
Ava chuckled appreciatively, stuck her tongue out at Kyle and said, "He did mention something about that. It's kind of too bad. You've made some of my favourite music in the past five years. Your song Running from three albums ago, is still one of my all time favourite songs."  
  
Michael squeezed Maria's hand and whispered, "She just inched up a notch in my books. After track six of the current album, Running is still my favourite one, too."  
  
Maria explained briefly, "I just need to be unfamous again so I can build a life with my man, here. For your own safety, you and Kyle should continue keeping a low profile, as well. The biz knows that he's my brother. You don't need the public attention or scrutiny any more than Michael does."  
  
Kyle cursed under his breath and he admitted, "I never even thought of that. Thanks, sissy. We will definitely be more careful from now on."  
  
Amy suggested brightly, "Okay, well, now that we have all of this somewhat sorted, is anyone else besides me ready to laugh their butts off watching this movie we've had cued up for over half an hour, now?"  
  
Maria answered, "I apparently need another pee break first but yes, I am so ready to have a reason to laugh for the next hour and a half or so.,  
  
"Michael? I think you better toss the cold tortillas and cheese and make a fresh batch."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "For sure. It only takes a couple of minutes. I'll be right back, everyone."  
  
When Michael returned to them with the fresh batch of tortillas and cheese, Maria was in his previous seat, Ava was beside her, Amy was snuggled up to her husband and Kyle was on the floor in front of Ava, acting as her personal footrest.  
  
Kyle looked up at Michael and suggested, "Pull up some floor, Heckle, Maria could probably use a place to put her feet up, too."  
  
Michael looked to Maria for confirmation. She smirked but said, "Well, you don't have to but he's not wrong, either."  
  
Michael chuckled, plopped down beside Kyle, patted both shoulders and ordered without turning to look at her, "Go on then, put 'em up, Maria."  
  
As they all watched the comedy, snacks were regularly passed around and without even being aware of it, both Kyle and Michael casually rubbed the lower shins and tops of the feet of their respective baby Mamas.  
  
When the movie ended, Amy went back into the kitchen to get the final side dishes ready for the turkey which was due to come out of the oven within the hour.  
  
As per usual, everybody knew not to offer to help her. She had said she'd let them know when it was time for Jim to slice up the turkey and for Thanksgiving dinner to finally begin.  
  
To pass the time, the rest of them played the card game President. Maria wound up in last place, the Janitor, in the first round but she managed to trick Michael into touching the discarded cards she couldn't reach and he had to give up the Presidency and switch card hands with her.  
  
Jim and Kyle taunted him mercilessly about it while Maria gloated and laughed along with everyone else. Ava wasn't quite successful at hiding her laugh, either. Michael took it in his stride and tried to trick everyone else into touching the discards but to no avail. He got stuck being the Janitor for the rest of the rounds they got in before Amy announced dinner was ready.  
  
As usual, Jim told the kids, "Feel free to go wash up now."  
  
Michael and Kyle exchanged a look and stifled a chuckle, even as they rose to oblige the barely disguised order.  
  
Ava whispered to Maria, "Am I missing something? What's so amusing?"  
  
Maria patted her on the back and informed her, "That was not merely a suggestion. There's a powder room off the entryway you can use to wash up for dinner."  
  
Ava's mouth opened slightly in enlightenment and then she said, "Okay, then. Thanks for the heads up."  
  
After washing up, everyone took their seats along only one side of the dining table. At Ava's look of confusion, Jim supplied, "The game will be on while we eat. Amy will roll the set in, on that side, once we all have our plates filled."  
  
Ava let out a loud breath of relief and admitted, "I was worried we'd miss the kick-off! So relieved to know we won't have to miss any of it!"  
  
Jim nodded at her appreciatively, and stood to carve up the turkey. Amy stood up suddenly, too, exclaiming, "Snap! I forgot the peas! Be right back!"  
  
Upon her return, Amy in her haste, tripped into the room and the peas flew up into the air, as she let go of them to brace herself from falling. Amy managed to recover her balance without falling but then she looked on in amazement to see the peas still suspended mid-air. She turned to look at Michael but he shook his head and declared, "Not me."  
  
Maria said to Michael, "Feel free to grab those, Michael. You can't expect Ava to hold them like that indefinitely."  
  
Michael chuckled before he could stop himself and he scooped the peas from mid-air back into the bowl.  
  
Amy smiled kindly at Ava and said, "Thank-you, darlin'! That really would have tarnished my Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving to my wonderful family!"  
  
Everyone said it back to her in unison, "Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!"


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding leads to good news which leads to surprising news for the Valenti/DeLuca family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Three ******  
  
The day after Black Friday, Michael was roused from sleep just before dawn, by Maria's restlessness. In concern he tried to talk to her, to find out what was wrong, "Maria? Maria, are you okay?"  
  
She frowned in her sleep but she didn't wake up to his voice saying her name. Michael tried rubbing her body in places she usually asked to have rubbed when awake and feeling uncomfortable; her lower back, her shoulders, her belly and even her feet but she pulled away each time he tried.  
  
He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her face, still feeling concerned. He stroked some stray strands of hair from her cheek and forehead and this time she turned toward his touch. Michael froze and tried talking to her again, "Maria? You really sleeping?"  
  
She fidgeted in her sleep, flinging an arm over her head, nearly clipping Michael in the jaw with her hand. He chuckled quietly and caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers, and he whispered, "You are so beautiful. I love you, Maria."  
  
She sighed loudly, leaning toward his touch again and she stopped fidgeting. Michael leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, fully intending to then try to get back to sleep himself but, without even waking, Maria seemed to have other ideas.  
  
She kissed him back passionately which completely caught him off guard, then she slid her hand up the back of his neck into his hair, which had finally grown out past looking like a buzz cut, and she closed her fingers into a fist.  
  
Michael was enjoying being ravaged but at the same time, he felt weird that she was still asleep. He tried to ease away slightly, to try to wake her up again but her other hand that was above her head abruptly grabbed his hip and pulled him even closer, instead.  
  
Michael's mind was urging him to put the brakes on, until he could wake her up but she knew all of his buttons, even in her sleep. He thought to himself, "This is nuts! I shouldn't have to resist being seduced my baby Mama! Dammit why won't she wake up? Oh damn, Maria. Oh, God that feels so good. No, no, no! I have to wake her up!"  
  
He pulled away less gently than he'd tried to earlier and she actually growled in her sleep, in frustration. Michael didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. He wanted what she seemed to want; he just wanted her to be awake for it.  
  
Michael forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly, in an attempt to calm himself down but his cock remained stubbornly erect. He considered going to take a cold shower but he hadn't completely given up hope that she would wake up and they could resume making out.  
  
Michael took her hand in his hand and rubbed it and patted it, as he cajoled, "Come on my baby Mama, wake up, please? Maria, come on, please? Open your beautiful eyes. You're driving me crazy, do you know that? I want you so bad. Please wake up and make out with me. Maria. Maria. Maria! MARIA!"  
  
Maria frowned and opened one eye. She rubbed at her closed one with her free hand and complained, "What's going on, Michael? Is something wrong? What time is ... are you freaking kidding me it's barely six-thirty in the morning! What'd you wake me up for? My Mom said we could sleep in until ten!"  
  
Michael swallowed his disappointment at her irritable tone and he calmly lied, "I figured you'd need to pee by now or else you might not make it in time if you slept until then."  
  
She lightly smacked his arm, and scowled at him as she said sarcastically, "Thanks!"  
  
Michael said weakly, "Sorry? Can you go back to sleep?"  
  
Maria struggled to sit up and get out of bed, as she complained, "No, I can't go back to sleep because now I actually do have to go pee! Dammit, Michael, what did we agree on, about this you being right nonsense, hmm?"  
  
Michael fought the smirk threatening his face and he answered, "That I would quit doing that?"  
  
Maria scoffed grumpily and went into the bathroom. She used the toilet in the dark without even shutting the door, flushed, washed her hands and crawled back into bed beside him.  
  
Michael's body was finally calming down and he tried to smooth things over between them with an apology, "I'm sorry for waking you up and I'm sorry for being right. We good?"  
  
Maria quirked one unimpressed brow at him and she challenged, "Oh, I know for a fact you can do better than that! You call that an apology? Pfft!"  
  
Michael quickly kissed her cheek and reiterated, "I really am sorry, Maria. Don't stay mad at me, please? I love you. Was that better?"  
  
Maria pouted at him and answered, "Marginally. Maybe third time's the charm?", as she pointed to her lips.  
  
Michael's shoulders sagged in relief and he pulled her into a slow, lingering kiss, then said again, "I'm sorry for the rude awakening and I will be more vigilant about not being right. I love you very much. Okay? Now are we good?"  
  
Maria narrowed her eyes at him discerningly and she demanded, "Maybe, but only if you tell me why you really woke me up because I'm not buying your first answer, anymore, now that I'm more awake."  
  
Michael confessed, "Actually, you woke me up, first. You were tossing and turning. I tried to wake you up to find out what was wrong and uhh well you kind of tried to seduce me, except you were very obviously still asleep, so I put the brakes on and woke you up, thinking, okay full disclosure, I was hoping you'd still feel like making out with me, when you were awake. When it was clear to me that, that wasn't the case, I lied and again I'm really sorry about that; about everything."  
  
Maria sighed and mused aloud, "Well, that explains why I'm so grumpy. I must have been having a hot dream about you and you interrupted it."  
  
Michael leaned in close and whispered against her ear, "Why do you need to have hot dreams about me when I'm right here? When I want you so bad? You gave me a massive hard on."  
  
Maria turned her head to look at him. She searched his face for several seconds without saying anything, then muttered, "So much for your vigilance in not being right!", and she voraciously attacked his mouth with hers.  
  
Michael groaned in relief and eagerly surrendered himself to her seduction completely this time.  
  
As she rode his cock, he kept his fingers on her mouth, to try to make up for the fact that they couldn't kiss on the lips while making love in that position, because their pregancy was too advanced. His other hand roamed restlessly between her breasts, her hip, her hand, and her thigh. She gave him her hand for him to kiss, lick and nibble, too.  
  
Less than twenty minutes after they'd begun, Maria's breathing quickened, she whimpered and began to tremble around him. Michael put his fingers in her mouth, as he sucked on her fingers, too and they came within seconds of each other. He watched in awe, as she experienced aftershocks, just as dawn broke and the first rays of light lit up her hair and her flushed skin.  
  
"You are so incredibly, beautiful.", he breathed out, barely above a whisper.  
  
Maria carefully dismounted, with some assistance from him and they lay on their sides facing each other, caressing each other and kissing between whispered words of love and praise.  
  
Michael pressed a lingering kiss to her palm and Maria said, "Spaceboy? You don't have to quit being that kind of right because that, and by that, I mean the sex, that was all kinds of right and I one hundred percent approve of that."  
  
Michael grinned appreciatively and he agreed, "Definitely. Me too. Thanks for that very specific, amended rule. I'll still work on my vigilance otherwise, though."  
  
Maria smiled at him, kissed him and said, "Thanks! My pride and I would greatly appreciate it!"  
  
Michael played with a strand of her hair and he asked hopefully, "Do you want to make out with me some more or am I pushing my luck even daring to ask?"  
  
Maria sucked lightly on his neck just below his ear and he could hear the flirty smile in her voice as she answered, "I think I'd feel slighted if you didn't dare. So yes, I most definitely want to make out with you some more, spaceboy. I'd kind of like to get a little more vertical, though. Bed is no longer the most comfortable place to make love."  
  
Michael kissed her deeply and then admitted, "Whatever you want, however you want, I want you. Wherever you lead, I'll follow, so lead me on."  
  
Maria pointed to a portion of her bedroom wall that was bare with no obstacles in front of it and she suggested, "I think you should do me, up against that wall right there."  
  
They practically fell off of the bed together, in their mutual haste to be on their feet and in each others arms. Michael kissed her as he shuffled them over to the indicated patch of wall, until Maria's back was against it.  
  
Her very knowledgeable hands rearoused him as they kissed and when Michael felt like he couldn't wait anymore, he said, "Turn around, spread 'em and brace yourself. Just like we saw online."  
  
Maria obeyed without hesitation, leaning over slightly, with both of her forearms against the wall and Michael guided his cock inside of her, from behind. He paused with great force of will to ask her, "This okay for you? Tell me when I can move."  
  
Maria pleaded in near desperation, "Yes, Michael, now! Move already! Oh God this feels so good! I love the way you touch me! The things you do to me! Oh God, Michael! Yes, yes!"  
  
Even in the middle of their passion, Michael was mentally berating himself that he hadn't suggested this position to her himself and sooner. He had full access to everything he wanted access to, including her mouth if they shifted just a bit to kiss each other over her shoulder.  
  
When they weren't kissing, he couldn't stop sucking on her skin wherever his mouth could reach. He felt a bit smug knowing she'd like those visible reminders later. He only half seriously wished he had more hands because having just two seemed not enough for all the places he wanted to touch her; all the places she wanted to be touched.  
  
Their shared pleasure overwhelmed him, first, but he didn't stop touching her until she came, too. He physically supported her when her knees buckled and he talked against the back of her head, "I've got you. It's okay, Maria, I won't let you fall. I've got you. I've got you. I love you. I love you, so much."  
  
When it seemed she could support her own weight again, he withdrew from her body and she turned in his arms to kiss him passionately for several seconds.  
  
When they came up for air, Maria admittted, "I think I need to lie down now, again, after all, but my legs seem to be made of jiggly jelly? How do I make them move?"  
  
Michael answered, "You don't.", then immediately scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their bed.  
  
After settling her, first, he joined her and they cuddled in quiet contentment for several minutes. Maria broke the silence, first, as she waved her hand in the general direction of the wall and declared, "Just to be clear, I'm pretty much addicted to all of that, whatever it was that just happened over there. Apparently, I need to buff up my leg muscles but that? All of that? Is happening again. A lot. Maybe even in between pregnancies. Okay?"  
  
Michael nodded his agreement and laced their fingers together as he reiterated his earlier words, "Whatever you want, however you want. Always. Wait, addicted? Haha, you said dick."  
  
Maria laughed and she asked, incredulously, "How can the same man who just did all of that to me over there still retain a third grade sense of humour? Seriously, Michael?"  
  
Michael shrugged and muttered, "Sorry? But you did say dick. I can't help what I find funny."  
  
Maria shook her head at him but smiled fondly as she mused, "No, I don't suppose you can. I think I worked up an appetite. You?"  
  
Michael nodded, shrugged and admitted, "Yeah, I could eat. Seems a bit early for breakfast, though, no?"  
  
Maria grinned smugly and declared, "Then we won't call it breakfast. We can just snack on Thanksgiving dinner leftovers. Oh! I hope there's still pie!"  
  
Michael chuckled at Maria and asked, "At this time of morning? You? That's new!"  
  
Maria nodded and started to get dressed as she mused aloud, "It is. I should definitely mention it in my pregnancy journal. Michael, come on! Why aren't you getting dressed yet?"  
  
Michael shrugged and began to comply as he answered, "I got distracted watching you. Now that you're all covered up, again, I can think straight."  
  
Maria raised her brow at him and warned, "I don't know what you're sweet talking me for but it's probably going to go in your favour."  
  
Michael grinned and finished dressing.  
  
It wasn't quite seven-thirty in the morning when they crept quietly to the kitchen only to catch Amy and Jim already digging into the leftovers. The four of them froze, looking around at each other and then they all laughed a little. Amy suggested, "Great minds, I guess?"  
  
Maria nodded and scolded, "Save some of that for us, Mom!"  
  
Michael chimed in on Maria's behalf, "Ovenjoy wants pie, apparently."  
  
Jim quickly served up an extra large slice and handed it to Maria, saying with a smile, "Here you go, princess!"  
  
Maria beamed happily and dug into it straight away, talking around her first mouthful, "Oh God, yes, this is so good! Thanks, Pops!"  
  
Amy addressed Michael, "And what about you, sweetheart? What would you like?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "A little bit of everything, I guess, of whatever is left?"  
  
The four of them turned to look as Kyle and Ava came into the kitchen, as well. Amy chuckled and invited, "Well, come on you two, dig in! It's a full fledged family affair now!"  
  
Kyle urged Ava ahead of himself and they loaded up a plate each. Ava asked hesitantly pointing to Maria's unusual morning snack and asked hesitantly, "Is there more of that, by any chance?"  
  
In answer, Jim served her a large slice, as well, "Here you go, tiny Mama!"  
  
Ava thanked him with a grateful smile but argued, "I'm not tiny."  
  
All five of them answered back, "Yeah, you are."  
  
Ava laughed self-consciously and countered jokingly, "Well, sure with you freakishly tall people all around me!"  
  
Jim grinned and joked some more, "That might be the nicest compliment a lady has ever paid me, aside from my darling wife, of course! Hear that honey? She called me freakishly tall!"  
  
Amy gave Jim a once-over look, from head to toe and declared, "Well, I have no complaints about your height or anything else, my love!"  
  
Jim nodded at Kyle and he said, "You see why I say she's mine forever, now, don't you, son?"  
  
Kyle groaned even as he chuckled and he admitted, "Yeah, Dad, I got it. We all got it. Ma's your forever wife. Duly noted. Please eat so that you can't say anything else that makes me cringe?"  
  
Just then, Kyle's, Maria's and Michael's phones alerted with a new text. They looked at each other in curiosity and then they all checked them at the same time.  
  
Michael smiled as he read the text accompanying the picture of a baby swaddled in a pink blanket, "Introducing the newest member of the Ramirez family Pepper Diane! Isn't she precious? We're both doing fine! 19 1/2 inches long, 6 lbs. 4 oz. Born at 4:18 am November 29th, 2014. Her brothers are in love with her already! I pity her future boyfriends!"  
  
Kyle fist pumped the air and he exclaimed, "Yes! Finally, she got her girl!", and he showed the text and picture to Ava and Jim.  
  
Maria showed her phone to Amy, as well and Amy clutched a hand to her heart and gushed, "Oh my word but precious is right! Look at those sweet cheeks!", then she looked pointedly at both Ava and Maria and reminded happily, "Soon we'll have two similar little bundles to brag about, too!"  
  
Maria sighed forlornly and complained, "No fair! I got pregnant before Ava and Isabel but my due date isn't until March first! Ava gets to have hers before Christmas! I get why, it's just, I really want to meet the little person growing inside of me and it's still such a ways off, until that can safely happen."  
  
Ava counter complained, "I sort of wish I had a bit more time to get my life figured out before the baby comes. Maybe not nine months like you'll have ended up waiting, Maria, but just a bit more time, you know? Three weeks notice is a bit overwhelming."  
  
Kyle rubbed Ava's back and suggested, "All things considered I think we're doing okay, babe. There's that apartment Liz found for you that we're going to look at today. Plus Liz and Isabel both offered us hand-me-down baby clothes, so no matter if we have a boy or a girl, our kid is set for that."  
  
Maria asked in curiosity, "Liz found you an apartment? You mean in Belen?"  
  
Ava nodded and explained, "She's going to deliver me at home wherever that ends up being so I wanted it to be close to where she and Max live. Isabel seemed to think it was wise, as well. It's my first pregnancy and even though Isabel has told me a lot about what to expect, I'm still kind of nervous."  
  
Amy asked tentatively, "But you're both coming back, today, right? I mean even if you like the apartment you're not moving three and a half hours away from us, today?"  
  
Kyle chuckled and squeezed Amy's hand, "No, Ma, we aren't moving her to Belen, today. I promised you, I'd be home with you and Dad, until Wednesday and I meant it. We're going right after brunch, then we'll go see the apartment, have a bite to eat with Liz and her crew and visit for a bit and then we're coming back. We'll probably miss dinner with you guys but not family game time, okay?"  
  
Amy nodded but was clearly not pleased by Kyle's plans. Maria piped up helpfully, "Michael and I are staying here with you and Pops, today, Mom. We can do whatev-"  
  
"Actually, I'm hoping that we'll be going on a short day trip, today, too, Maria.", Michael interrupted her and then he quickly reassured, Amy, "But we won't be gone all day or anything, Mom, I promise!"  
  
Amy's eyes watered and she asked carefully, "What did you just call me? Keep in mind what I told you and don't repeat it unless you're really sure."  
  
Michael looked confused and he looked at Maria for a hint. Maria's eyes were a bit moist, as well and she whispered in his ear, "You just called her, Mom."  
  
Michael's brows lifted in surprise and he breathed out, "Huh.", and then he confirmed his sincerity to Amy, "You said I should be comfortable with whatever I picked and considering I've never called anyone that, ever, that came out of my mouth pretty easily. I guess I made my choice and didn't even realise it. Is it okay with you?"  
  
Amy nodded, rubbed a spilled tear off her cheek and warned him, "I will wash your mouth out with soap if you ever call me anything except that, from now on."  
  
Maria shoved lightly at Michael, to prompt him and he went over to give Amy a hug. He kissed her cheek and agreed, "Duly noted, Mom. I don't much care for the taste of soap, anyway, so I think we're good."  
  
Maria cleared her throat and demanded, "Okay now that my Mom officially has her second son, perhaps he'd like to elaborate on this outing I'm allegedly going on, today?"  
  
Michael defended quietly, "I said I hoped we would. I kind of wanted to talk to you about it in private, first, before we shared it with the rest of the family. Okay?"  
  
Amy suggested that they all go have some quiet couple time until it was time for brunch and everyone was agreeable to that.  
  
Maria started to head for their bedroom but Michael halted her and suggested instead, "Let's go sit in the car to talk."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "In the car? Why?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered nervously, "In case what I'm about to tell you, pisses you off. That way you'll have a door to slam and a bedroom to storm off to and I can go for a drive to give you some space?"  
  
Maria implored him, "Okay, now you're scaring me. What is it you're about to tell me that you think will piss me off to that degree?"  
  
Michael indicated the garage access door with his hand and suggested, "Car? Please?"  
  
Maria preceded him through the door and he escorted her to the front passenger seat, before sliding in beside her on the driver's side.  
  
Maria turned to look at him expectantly and when he still didn't speak right away, she prompted, "Well? Tell me what's going on, Michael."  
  
Michael stammered a few times before finally getting out a rambling but vague explanation, "I did everything I thought I was supposed to do. I researched and everything because I thought it would reduce your stress if you didn't have to worry about all the minute details; you're already stressed enough. Plus, I just wanted to give you some tangible proof of my intentions about our future.  
  
The thing is, when I mentioned what I did to Isabel, that it was going to be your Christmas present, she said I did it all wrong and so now I'm worried that you're going to think so, too. If I did get it wrong, Maria, I will find a way to fix it, okay?  
  
So even if you're pissed, I hope you'll remember that and that you won't stay mad at me. I only did it because I love you and I'm trying to do my part of making our dream happen.  
  
Isabel thinks you're just going to feel like I excluded you from the decisions I made. Maybe I was too quick to make all these decisions without your input, I don't know.  
  
She said that what I did, is not how relationships work. So then, of course, I told her that I could just cancel everything and you'd never have to know. Then she said that if I did that, then I hadn't understood a word she'd said to me.  
  
So, anyway, according to Isabel, I'm supposed to come clean right away and cross my fingers that maybe you'll react somewhere in between her dire predictions and how I thought you'd react, when I was setting everything in motion."  
  
Maria looked at him, in silence, for several seconds and then she asked gently, "What did you do without my input, Michael?"  
  
Michael bit his lip and looked away from her, then answered quietly, "I decided where we're going to live and raise our family. I bought land there for us to build our own house on."  
  
Maria's brows rose and she said carefully, "I see. And that's where you wanted to take a drive with me today? To show me where we're going to live?"  
  
Michael nodded without looking at her and he confirmed, "Yeah. That's what I was hoping for."  
  
Maria nodded and asked, "After brunch was your plan?"  
  
He nodded and finally looked at her. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't seen her give him that look since she'd found out he'd taken dance lessons, so that he could take her to the prom. His brow furrowed in confusion and he stammered, "So, wait, you're, you're not pissed?"  
  
Maria shook her head and reached for his hand. He eagerly gave it to her and then she elaborated, "You had me at, you researched, Michael. The thing is, I'm not in a relationship with Isabel; she and I are only kind of, sort of, on friendly terms because we have loved ones in common.  
  
I am in a relationship with you. There isn't anyone on this planet who knows me better than you do, not even Liz, so do us both a favour and don't let Isabel or anyone else, ever make you doubt your instincts when it comes to taking care of me or the family we're making together, because I don't doubt you, at all. I trust you with my life, my body, my heart, my dreams and my future.  
  
If you took my needs and preferences into consideration, which it sounds to me like you did, then, you didn't do it wrong, Michael, so therefore, no, I'm not pissed. I'm actually genuinely impressed and intrigued by what you did. This qualifies as exempt from your vigilance, too, by the way. When you are this kind of right, it very much pleases me.  
  
Thank-you, spaceboy. I love you and I love that you've pulled off such a monumental surprise for me, without me finding out on my own, or even having any clue, at all, that you were even up to anything."  
  
Michael was so relieved that she wasn't mad, he closed the distance between them to hug her, except it was awkward in the close confines of the car because of her pregnant state. They laughed about that together and then he escorted her back inside the house, to their bedroom, where he could more comfortably give her his heartfelt, tender affection and then some.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria test each others imaginations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Four ******  
  
Maria was staring at him with a smile on her lips and Michael glanced at her briefly before asking, "What?"  
  
Maria scoffed in amusement, "Oh, come on, Michael! You and I, in this Jetta doesn't feel at all familiar to you, too?"  
  
Michael smirked and admitted, "Oh. That. Yeah, of course it does! A lot has changed, mostly for the better since then, though, so it also feels pretty new to me."  
  
Maria nodded and agreed, "I know exactly what you mean. So, how long of a drive are we looking at here? You know she can't make long trips anymore."  
  
Michael shrugged and estimated, "It's not. It's only about an hour twenty maybe an hour thirty if we get slowed down by uhh anything."  
  
Maria sighed heavily in frustration and commented, "I swear it's like pulling teeth getting you to elaborate on any of this! Where exactly are you taking me? Where are we going to live?"  
  
Michael frowned and clarified, "So far it's only maybe we're going to live where I'm taking you. That depends on if you hate it or not. Fine! Full disclosure, then; you should know that I initially picked it only because of the name.  
  
Eventually, it did occur to me that you'd need a better reason than I liked the name before you'd agree to live there with me.  
  
So I looked into everything I could think of that might matter to you; crime rate, shopping access, proximity to airport, to your parents and to Liz, medical services access, decent schools, popularity with families raising kids, and it just so happened to all check out. It seemed plausible to me that you might approve of it.  
  
Then there's the property itself; it's a blank slate, just like our future. We could make it whatever we want. It's two and half acres, Maria. The price was in my sweet spot, too. It just seemed like everything was lining up in our favour, for a change, you know?"  
  
Maria comtemplated his profile and admitted to curiosity, "Okay, I'll bite. What's the name of this place where you want us to build a life together?'  
  
Michael stated quietly, "Lovington, New Mexico."  
  
Maria giggled and asked, "Really, Michael? Lovington? Your sixteen year old self would eye roll so hard at that, you do realise that, right?"  
  
Michael shrugged, grinned wryly, nodded and defended, "Yeah, but what did that punk know? I just figured that you and I could stand to surround ourselves with as many positives as possible, after everything we've already lived. Sorry if you think it's too, ahh, you know, whatever."  
  
Maria refuted, "I'm not eye rolling at all, spaceboy. I think it's romantic. I'm just surprised that the name appealed to you."  
  
Michael grimaced in confusion as he said, "I don't see why it surprises you, at all, though, since you're the one who made damned sure that I'd believe in love?"  
  
Maria smiled proudly and asked, "Did I? I'm getting credit for your late in life romantic streak?"  
  
Michael glanced at her, smirked and admitted, "Well, half credit, at least. I get the other half. If it hadn't been for my rough start in life, I think it's the way my heart would have naturally gone, on it's own, anyway. I'm a sensitive guy, just like you guessed, even back then.  
  
For sure when it came to you, even as messed up a punk as I was, the idea of love definitely interested me. I was smitten with you pretty damn fast, all things considered. Nothing's changed, by the way. You're still it for me."  
  
Maria reached over and stroked his hair, near his ear, and she said, "Ditto."  
  
Michael turned his head quickly to kiss her hand, without taking his eyes off of the road.  
  
Maria prompted him to keep talking, "So tell me some more about your dream for the property you bought for us. I already got that it's under two hours to our parents' place, so that's like what a five-ish hour drive to visit Liz in Belen? Longish side of things but it's still do-able. What are those other perks you mentioned?"  
  
Michael nodded, inhaled deeply and obliged her request, "Closest airport is in Hobbs, just a half hour drive away. For shopping, Lubbock, Texas is just a two hour drive away, you know in case there are things we need that we can't get in Lovington or just you know, if we want a wider selection.  
  
In Lovington, our new address would be in the cachement area for some decently rated schools elementary, middle and highschool. Ha! Can you imagine us as parents of highschool aged kids? We're in so much trouble if they ever ask us what we were like in highschool!"  
  
Maria snort laughed, sobered and suggested, "Vague is a thing we will learn how to be, Michael. It's that or we learn how to lie really well. I don't know if I could keep a straight face while telling our kids, Daddy and I took highschool very seriously and we were practically angels. Yeah. No. I think I will perfect my sudden case of amnesia if they ask. I don't remember much about my highschool experience, kids, it was uneventful."  
  
Michael laughed and warned Maria, "They won't believe you because I'll rat you out!"  
  
Maria huffed indignantly, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
Michael looked sideways at her briefly and said with a smirk, "You're probably right. By then I will hate sleeping alone, even more than I already do."  
  
Maria scoffed and argued, "You wish my idea of punishing you, will be kicking you out of our bedroom. No way I'd let you off that easy! I'll make you lay there beside me, knowing I'm pissed."  
  
Michael grimaced and mock complained, "You have a mean streak, I don't think I knew about, until just now."  
  
Maria snickered and asked lightly, "Does it change your mind about us?"  
  
Michael grinned, shook his head and refuted, "Nope. It cements it for me. I would hate being married to someone who is always nice because it would make me feel too inferior, since I'm not always such a nice guy myself."  
  
Maria pouted a little, "Well, I mean we're both mostly nice, we're both just not afraid to say or show if we're not pleased. That's not a character flaw."  
  
Michael chuckled and reassured her, "Relax, Maria, I never said it was. Your knack for speaking your mind is one of many things that attracted me to you, in the first place. It's helpful. We both know, I don't always clue in to subtleties."  
  
Maria sighed and agreed, "Don't I just know it! Although, I have to admit, it's less of an issue, these days, because you've become more thoughtful and proactive since our highschool days. I rarely have moments anymore where I feel like I need to drop hints because you're already attentive enough toward me. I feel downright spoiled at times; almost like the princess you once accused me of being."  
  
Michael's brows furrowed in curiosity and he asked, "I've been meaning to ask you about that; how come when I called you princess back then, you got offended but when Sheriff calls you that now, you get this little twinkle in your eye, like he just complimented you?"  
  
Maria sighed happily and explained, "Because he did and let's be real, Michael, you definitely didn't mean it as a compliment, back then. To be honest, though, the first time Pops called me that, I did get offended because I misunderstood what he meant, too. I yelled at him for it, even, but after he explained why he'd called me that, I apologised and gave him permission to call me that whenever he feels like it.  
  
He and Mom had been married for only a couple of years, at that time and I wasn't yet completely accepting of having a Dad type in my life. He happened to catch me crying, one night, yes, over you and me, as per usual.  
  
He just sat with me and didn't say anything. When I calmed down some, he handed me a genuine handkerchief not just a tissue and he said, "Here, princess." and when I objected to the term he apologised and said he just felt that every little girl should know that she's a bonafide princess to someone, like I am to him.  
  
Needless to say, I never objected again. That was the first time I ever called him Pops, too. I sincerely believed I was too adult and too successful, to need a Dad anymore. Pops proved me wrong in the nicest way possible, that night."  
  
Michael swallowed the lump in his throat and he said quietly, "I'm glad he's been there for you, Maria. I agree with him; if we have daughters they will know they are the real deal princesses to me and most likely to their PopPop, too. Just to be clear, though, you aren't a princess, to me. You never were."  
  
Maria frowned and pouted, "Okay? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Michael explained earnestly, "I'm not royalty so you can't be my princess or my queen. The thing is, even though I'm not religious, I guess you're more like goddess tier to me. You're the center of my universe and I'm definitely not above worshipping you."  
  
Maria's voice was choked with emotion as she whispered, "Michael."  
  
Michael sought clarification, "Okay are the waterworks the bad kind or the good kind? Did I say something wrong, again?"  
  
Maria giggled through her tears and caressed his face as she answered, "Definitely the good kind. If any other guy had said that to me, I'd roll my eyes because it would sound like and likely be false flattery, but coming from you, it can't be anything except true because you don't do that kind of sucking up flattery. Your sincerity made that just about the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."  
  
Michael grimaced uncomfortably, "I wasn't trying to be romantic. I only wanted to explain why you aren't a princess to me."  
  
Maria grinned, wiped at her happy tears and assured him, "I know, spaceboy. I know you. I love you. Tell me some more about our future home."  
  
Michael perked up, again and spoke animatedly, "I want to be involved in building our house. I was thinking we could start with just a three bedroom, one story and as our family gets bigger we can add on, either by spreading out more or by building a second storey or more. It's just if we build our house as if nine kids are guaranteed to us, that might be a little too presumptuous and daunting. Yes, nine is the plan but we are not psychic. We can make plans and hope for the best; but that's it.  
  
Ideally, I want our house to be finished and to be move in ready by the time Ovenjoy is ready to be born and for sure by the time we're ready to try for Ovenjoy's first sibling. I was even imagining us getting married at our new house. It's only an idea. I'll marry you wherever you want to get married. I'll be happy, as long as I know you're happy."  
  
Maria beamed a happy smile at him and she gushed, "I love it when you talk about us getting married, Michael! I think I'm wary of counting on it, except for when you bring it up, on your own. It's not that I doubt you or us, it's that I want it very badly and so sometimes it feels like it will be out of my reach forever; like I won't possibly be allowed to be that happy. You know?"  
  
Michael pulled the car over onto the shoulder, parked it and leaned across the seat to put his arm around Maria and kiss her thoroughly on the lips. When he stopped, he looked her in the eye and assured her, "Yeah, I do know. Me too, baby Mama."  
  
Maria stole another kiss before he resumed driving them to Lovington, New Mexico.  
  
After nearly forty minutes of easy silence between them, Michael asked her, "So, have you decided, yet, where to have our baby?"  
  
Maria sighed and admitted, "No. All I know, is that it won't be in a hospital for obvious reasons. Sometimes I think at my folks', sometimes I think in New York, sometimes I think in Belen, for the same reason as Ava.  
  
I haven't formally asked her yet, but I think I want Liz to deliver me, too. Then again, I've also considered that things between you two are still less than ideal and if at all possible, I want you there for the birth of our first child. I know it might not be possible, for any number of reasons, but it's what I really want.  
  
I do have a plan to have my labour and delivery discreetly recorded whether you're present or not, that way if you can't be there, you can at least witness it after the fact and so can our future kids."  
  
Michael quietly insisted, "I fully intend to be there, Maria. Even if I have to hide out, nearby, to prevent anyone, who should not know, from figuring out, that I am the father of your baby. Only you will know that I am there. As soon as the only people left around you, are people who already do know that I'm your baby Daddy, then I'll be with you and our baby."  
  
Maria gasped in surprised delight and asked, "Really? Oh, Michael, yes! Please make that happen! That would mean the world to me! I want you there with us, so badly!"  
  
Michael nodded and said resolutely, "Then count on it, barring any unforseen circumstances that might delay me getting to you, I'll be there.  
  
Hey, you see that sign up ahead? Lone Star Lane? That could be the street we live on with our kids. You ready to go check it out with me?"  
  
Maria nodded and agreed eagerly, "So ready!"  
  
Michael drove the Jetta right onto the vacant lot, to just past the center of it toward the back of the lot, parked, got out and went around to assist Maria out of the car, as well.  
  
Michael saw the skeptical look on her face as she looked around and he defended her wordless critique, "I know it doesn't look like much, right now, but it has the potential to be great!  
  
It does need work and I'm willing to put in the work it will require. The realtor specifically told me, that we can even have a mobile home on the property to live in while we build our real house.  
  
You really hate it, though, don't you?", Michael said the last in disappointment.  
  
Maria shrugged, sighed and admitted, "I'm having trouble picturing how it could look. It's just very flat, very remote, I mean, I'm not even seeing any power lines? Help me out here, Michael, what did you see in this, that I seem to be missing?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "It's not something I can exactly put my finger on, it just felt right, to me, but that is only half of the requirement. If it doesn't feel right to you, then I will, or rather, we will find somewhere that does feel right, for both of us. Okay?"  
  
Maria slipped her hand into his, leaned her cheek against his shoulder and spoke quietly, "Did you miss the part where I said that I trust you to take care of me and the family we make together? If this feels right to you, and because you already own it, and our first baby is coming very soon, then, that is good enough for me.  
  
You did a good thing, for our future together, Michael. Thank-you for that and for being willing to abandon it, if I wasn't on board. Relax, though, spaceboy, because I am on board.  
  
I'm actually very curious to see what you and I can do with this, to make it feel just as right to me, someday, as it already does to you."  
  
Michael was nearly overwhelmed by his relief that they would not have to keep looking for a place to make a home together. He squeezed her hand in his and suggested, "Let's give this our best shot and if it still falls short for you, then we can always try again, someplace else. Thank-you for being willing to try it my way, first, Maria."  
  
Maria chuckled, stretched up to kiss his cheek and insisted, "There is no your way or my way anymore, there is only our way, okay?"  
  
Michael smiled at her adoringly, kissed her on the lips briefly and agreed, "Okay. I like the sound of that. You want to head back to Mom's now?"  
  
Maria looked around them and mused aloud, "Haven't seen or heard much traffic since we got here and actually there wasn't much on the road with us either. Do you even see any neighbours around us because I don't? It's very remote here despite being so out in the open. I bet we could get away with being a little bit naughty together, out here. I doubt I'd even have to be quiet."  
  
Michael snort laughed and asked incredulously, "Maria! Are you serious? How? Where? I mean the dirty floor in the pod chamber is one thing but all there is here is the actual ground! I'm not having sex with you on the ground, in your condition! And the Jetta is too small for backseat fun times, in your condition, as well!"  
  
Maria huffed and said with a flirtatious smile, "Oh, sure! You have all kinds of imagination for this vacant lot but none for getting it on with me, as is?"  
  
Michael refuted intently, "I'm thinking! Just give me a second or two!"  
  
Maria walked over to the Jetta and motioned to Michael with her hand as she suggested, "You know if you repark it so the doors are parallel with the street, we could get added privacy should any traffic happen by.  
  
Then if we open both doors on the side not nearest the street that could provide privacy on three sides. Pretty sure there's still a blanket in the trunk. I bet my knees would hardly feel the ground at all, if I lean mostly on my elbows across the front passenger seat. If it's the driver's side I could even grab onto the steering wheel for extra support.  
  
It'll be similar to what we did against my bedroom wall and yet completely different. Of course, if you're just not into making our first good memory here, together with me, right now, we can always go back to my folks' and hope that Mom won't mind us spending even more time alone. Without her."  
  
Michael opened the trunk without saying a word, handed her the blanket, closed the trunk, again, motioned her to stand clear of the Jetta and he reparked it as per her suggestions.  
  
When he exited the car, he left the door ajar, opened the back seat door, as well, and then beckoned Maria into his embrace.  
  
They kissed for several minutes before Michael interrupted them to ask, "Are you really sure about this, Maria?"  
  
Maria groped his erection through his cargo shorts and assured him, "Very sure. I want you bad, spaceboy. Right here, right now."  
  
Michael smirked and thrust himself against her hand as he concurred, "As you've already discovered, the feeling is quite mutual. Let's get it on, then, my sexy baby Mama!"  
  
They crouched down and managed to expose a lot of skin for each other to touch without having to actually remove their clothing. They both pulled their heads out of the neck opening of their shirts, Maria undid her bra and they put their shirts and Maria her bra, as well, behind their respective necks, with their arms still in the sleeves and straps. They pulled their pants and underwear down, Maria took one leg completely out of hers and stuffed the empty pantleg down into the pantleg she was still wearing.  
  
Michael put the blanket around his back, like a cape but then gave the corners to Maria, to hold onto and secure under her elbows, as she kneeled about two feet away from the driver's side of the front seat and leaned forward, as she'd described to him earlier, she would do.  
  
Michael was behind her, as he kissed and sucked on her skin wherever he hadn't yet recently left any reminders. He covered both of her bared breasts with his right hand and forearm, and used his left hand to guide his erect cock inside of her slowly, thrusting shallowly at first, until she gave him the all clear to stop holding back.  
  
As Maria had teased him about earlier, she wasn't at all quiet and her vocal enthusiasm made him more vocal, as well.  
  
As she had predicted, nobody caught them in the act.  
  
When they'd finished, they helped each other right their clothing and smoothed each others disheveled hair. Maria put the blanket in the backseat as a reminder to them to wash it, later and then they got back into the Jetta, to head back to her parents' place.  
  
As they drove past a sign announcing they were leaving Lovington city limits, Maria stared at Michael until he looked over at her. She grinned at him and admitted, "Okay, I like the name of it, too!"  
  
Michael nodded, smiled back at her, and said, "Yeah, you've made that very loud and clear. I'm glad you ended up liking it, after all."  
  
Maria quipped, "Plus you know, it isn't Roswell, so it has that going for it, too."  
  
Michael grinned and agreed, "Exactly! We've always been on the same wavelength, when it comes to that!"  
  
Maria rubbed her belly, pensively and said with a smile, "Yeah, we really have. I mean, Roswell is a nice enough place to visit but I'd never want to live there, ever again. So, Ovenjoy, what did you think of Lovington?"  
  
Michael glanced over in curiosity and asked, "So? Did Ovenjoy answer you?"  
  
Maria smiled reassuringly, "Sort of. Ovenjoy is calm and content and so is Ovenjoy's Mama."  
  
Michael nodded and relaxed, feeling a profound sense of relief that he had contributed to Maria's sense of well being. He smiled, again, suddenly, upon realising that calm and content described him, in that moment, too. He got Maria's attention and stated with a quiet passion, "I'm still stupid in love with you, Maria DeLuca."  
  
Maria smiled at him and said, "I know. It's mutual, spaceboy. Everyday, since we got back together, I fall for you, just a little bit more, too."  
  
Michael marveled in his mind at the funny sensation in his guts, her words elicited. He mentally vowed to share that with her, as soon as they were naked, in bed together, again, later.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's visit with Isabel, provides him a preview of what life might be like, to be married with children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Five ******  
  
Michael felt a bit nervous as he rapped on the door of Isabel and Jesse's brownstone. To his surprise a very short male person opened the door and he heard Isabel shout, "Lex! What have Daddy and I told you about answering the door? Lex? Answer me so I know you're not being kidnapped!"  
  
The small boy with brunet curls rolled his eyes, muttered, "As if!", then called over his shoulder, "Don't have a cow, Mommy, it's just Uncle Michael! He only kidnaps girls!"  
  
Michael blinked at him in astonishment, then burst out laughing, as he asked, "Did your Uncle Kyle tell you that?"  
  
Lex nodded and added helpfully, "So did Mommy and Auntie Maria."  
  
Michael grimaced and defended, "Well, they exaggerated."  
  
Lex giggled and countered, "That's what Auntie Maria said you would say! How did she know? Is she psycho like Auntie Liz, too?"  
  
Michael muttered under his breath, "To correct or not to correct?", and then he grinned at Lex and corrected him, "I think the word you mean is psychic, buddy and no, Auntie Maria is not psychic like Auntie Liz, she just knows me really well."  
  
Isabel finally appeared behind Lex, with a blanket covered lump held to her left shoulder, and she scolded him, "Well, now that you know it's Uncle Michael, why are you standing there with the door open, Lex? Let him in already! Pepper is vulnerable to draughts!"  
  
Lex whispered loudly, "But what if he's really the other guy, Mommy? The one Auntie Ava told me about?"  
  
Isabel closed her eyes, took a calming breath, opened them again and assured her son, "It's really Uncle Michael, sweetie. I promise. Mommy knows the difference, always, okay?"  
  
Lex shrugged, stood aside and invited, "Okay, Mommy said you can come in, now, Uncle Michael.,  
  
"Mommy can I go watch The Simpson's DVD Uncle Kyle left here?"  
  
Isabel muttered, "I'm so going to throttle Kyle for that!", but then agreed, anyway, "Yes, go ahead but only until dinner!"  
  
Michael smirked in her general direction and she snapped at him, "Don't you judge me! From what Kyle and Maria have told me, you'll be finding out soon enough what four under six will do to your sanity and standards! Is that all you brought with you? Come in all the way, already, Michael; I really don't want Pepper to catch a chill!"  
  
Michael answered, "Yes, this is all I brought; for myself, anyway. Why are chicks always so surprised by this? There are things not for me, still out in my rental, however."  
  
Isabel blushed and stammered, "Oh, Michael, that isn't what I meant, at all! I mean that's really sweet but I wasn't expecting you to bring anything for kids you don't even know, yet."  
  
Michael objected, "Just because I don't know them doesn't make them not family. Christmas is for kids. You have kids. Of course I'm not gonna show up empty handed! And before you ask, given my history with gift choices, all were Maria pre-approved, okay?"  
  
Isabel heaved a visible sigh of relief and exclaimed, "Oh, thank heavens! Follow me and I'll show you to our guest room. Unfortunately, it doesn't have it's own bathroom, but there is a powder room on the same level. You'll have to go upstairs if you want a shower, though. The main bath is second door on the right, on the second floor. How long can you stay?"  
  
Michael quipped, "A week, unless you kick me out sooner!"  
  
Isabel grinned over her shoulder at him and assured, "Motherhood has improved my tolerance for immaturity; I think you'll be safe for the whole week! And when do you get to see Maria?"  
  
Michael winced and answered, "That, I do not know. She knows how long I'm here and she said that any free moments she has, she intends to spend with me or even all of us. She really wants to meet Pepper, in the worst way."  
  
Isabel chuckled and admitted, "Nothing like being pregnant to make you baby crazy! All babies are like magnets! Must see! Must fuss over! She'll calm down some after she has her first but don't expect it to ever disappear completely, which is probably a good thing!  
  
Kyle and Maria really weren't pulling my leg, right? Nine? I do admire your ambition, both of you, but nobody is expecting the two of you to follow through on that number, so just try to be open to the possibility of fewer. That's all I'm saying."  
  
Michael shrugged and insisted, "It'll be nine. Maria and I are completely on the same page about that. We don't suppose it'll be a cake walk but we don't think it's some ridiculously impossible thing, either. Are you and Jesse having any more?"  
  
Isabel smiled tightly and said, "If we do, I really don't think it will be on purpose; I've got my little girl, now, so I think we're done. If we get a surprise later, so be it; I'll never be unhappy about having children with my husband, but four seems like a good enough number for us, at this point.  
  
And here we are. I need to go check on the boys and this little girl is due for a diaper change. Follow the sound of the tv once you're settled in and I'll properly introduce you to our other two kids, too."  
  
Michael did as suggested, took a few seconds to text Maria, "I made it. I miss you. Can't wait to see you. I love you. X's to OJ. You only get the real kind, though.", then he followed the sound of the television, to the living room.  
  
Lex was sat cross legged in front of the big screen television, a chubby toddler was standing up in a playpen, also watching tv, Pepper was in a bouncy seat by Isabel's foot being gently rocked and a little boy obviously younger than Lex was on Isabel's lap sucking his thumb and looking at a picture book.  
  
Isabel smiled at Michael and indicated he should sit on the sofa nearest the playpen. She introduced her children from oldest to youngest, "The smarty pants you've already met, is Lex Esteban. He's five going on fifteen. This quiet little dude on my lap is Joachim Philip, we just call him J.P.. He turned two in July. The fluffy dude in the playpen is Manuel Jesse, answers to Little Big Man, these days. He is nineteen months old and their baby sister Pepper Diane is in the bouncy seat. As you already know, she is nine days old."  
  
Michael asked, "So why Pepper? It doesn't seem to fit with your other kids' names?"  
  
Isabel nodded but defended, "Sure Mr. Ovenjoy! I know it doesn't seem to fit but it's the only girl's name Jesse and I could agree on. He has a favourite Aunt named Josephine but he doesn't like that name or any of it's English derivatives like Josie or Joey, he likes his Aunt Josephine's nickname Pepita and I told him I'm not saddling my daughter with that name, so we finally stumbled onto Pepper and it made Jesse laugh because he remembers finding it so weird, when we were first dating how I put pepper sauce on everything. Then there's Iron Man and Pepper Potts, so Pepper it is. Believe it or not it actually suits her. She seems to have a wee temper on her when she's anything less than comfortable, for whatever reason. My boys were much easier to please, to be honest."  
  
Michael indicated her eldest and asked, "Named for Alex, I'm guessing? How does Jesse feel about that?"  
  
Isabel teared up, nodded and explained, "Another compromise. Jesse understands why I wanted to name my first son after Alex but he preferred Lex and so I agreed. I still feel like I'm keeping the promise I made to myself, at least."  
  
Michael remarked, "You have a very understanding husband. No way Maria is naming any of our kids anything remotely deriving from William."  
  
Isabel scoffed and pointed out, "Of course not, Michael! Why would she? One, he didn't die from being forced to help either of you and two, he was not her first love, you are!"  
  
Michael shifted uncomfortably and defended, "I know that! I'm just saying, you really lucked out with Jesse. I had my doubts about him but from what I can see, he takes care of you guys and you seem happier than I've ever seen you. I'm just glad I was wrong about him, after all."  
  
Isabel warned, "Jesse and I are in a good place, to be sure, Michael but we still disagree on many things, too. I mean if you'll be here for a week, you're going to hear us having words every so often. Just don't jump to conclusions and assume we're anything but solid, okay?"  
  
Michael put up surrender hands and assured, "I won't. I get it. It's not like Maria and I never have words anymore, either, as you put it. I won't get in the middle. I'm just here to visit, catch up with you, get to know your kids better and hopefully catch a few stolen moments with my baby Mama. Man do I ever miss her!"  
  
Isabel queried with a smirk, "Didn't you just spend like almost a week with her over Thanksgiving?"  
  
Michael frowned and answered, "Yeah. So? I haven't seen her for an entire week, already!"  
  
Isabel stifled a chuckle and consoled, "Okay, okay. I was just asking. I'm sure she'll be here as much as she can be, during your visit.  
  
Listen, though, I really need to go get dinner started. Jesse will be home around five-thirty, depending on traffic. Would you mind just staying with the boys while I'm in the kitchen?  
  
You won't need to do much, thanks, or not, to my BFF, because Bart Simpson has Lex and Little Big Man under his spell and J.P. here has his current favourite book to keep him occupied. Manuel might fuss some when I first leave the room but he gets over it as soon as I'm out of ear shot. They rarely get into mischief even without constant direct supervision but when they have done, it was so deceptively quiet. I'd just feel better if there were ... somewhat adult eyes on them."  
  
Michael smiled tightly and asked, "That's how you ask for a favour? Throwing shade? I'm just messing with you, Isabel. I don't mind hanging out with your little dudes. We'll be fine. If your little diva needs attention while you're busy you can pass her off to me, too. I've plenty of experience with tempers and they don't phase me. I've no experience whatsoever with infants but I figure, if you can do it, then so can I. Unless she needs to be breast fed. I do have some limitations."  
  
Isabel shook her head in amused exasperation and answered, "Thank-you, Michael, I appreciate, that. I may take you up on the other offer, as well. We'll see.,  
  
"Lex, baby? Uncle Michael's going to keep you boys company in here, while Pepper supervises Mommy making dinner, okay? Please behave and help Uncle Michael with your brothers if they fuss too much. Okay?"  
  
Lex answered with obvious chagrin without taking his eyes off of the television, "I'm not a baby, anymore, Mommy."  
  
Isabel scoffed and argued, "Wrong, kiddo; you're my baby forever! Tough break, that!", then she addressed Michael, again, "Lex is your wingman, Michael. He has a way with all of his siblings, even little miss Pepper-y temper. You guys will be fine. Probably. Okay. Right. You've got this. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."  
  
As she had predicted, Manuel started to cry as soon as Isabel left the room with Pepper, but before Michael could react, Lex said to his little brother, "Look, Little Big Man, it's your girlfriend, Maggie!", and Manuel stopped crying and started bouncing happily in his playpen, again.  
  
Michael was just about to thank Lex for the save, when J.P. tried to sit on Lex's lap with his book. Lex pushed him away and said, "I can't see, J.P.! Go sit on Uncle Michael! He's the boss of us now! Mommy said so!"  
  
J.P.'s bottom lip quivered, and his eyes welled up with tears. He looked at Michael briefly then lay face first on the floor and started to wail like his heart was breaking.  
  
Michael didn't think twice. He scooped J.P. up and sat with him like he'd seen Isabel doing earlier. J.P. looked at him warily a few times but he stopped crying and started looking at his book again, hiccuping only occcasionally. Michael relaxed, then, relieved that he hadn't upset him even more, by being too familiar. J.P. pointed to one of the pictures in his book and looked up at Michael to whisper, "Que?"  
  
Michael didn't understand at first and then he realised the kid was speaking Spanish to him. Michael repeated the question, trying to buy time until he could recall what that word meant, "Que? Uhh. Umm. What! Right! What? Oh. That is a sheep. Sorry little buddy, I only know the English word for it."  
  
Lex chimed in without looking away from the television, "That's how you're supposed to play that game, Uncle Michael. Mommy only answers in English, if he asks in Spanish and Daddy only answers in Spanish, if he asks in English."  
  
Michael joked, "Then I'm really glad he didn't ask me in English, because I am not fluent in Spanish, at all!"  
  
Lex answered again, "He knew that. Mommy already told us. He likes you, now."  
  
J.P. seemed determined to prove Lex right about that because he went through his book three more times pointing at every picture and asking Michael excitedly, "Que?"  
  
Michael played the game patiently and everyone stayed happy. Or so he thought. Michael didn't know what happy Ramirez children really looked like, until Jesse came home.  
  
Manuel let out a high pitched squeal of delight, J.P. nearly tripped scrambling off of Michael to run to Jesse and Lex stopped watching the DVD to yell excitedly, "Daddy, Daddy! Look! Uncle Michael's here!  
  
"Mommy! Daddy's home!"  
  
Jesse acknowledged Michael with a brief nod but then he focused on his sons. He had Lex on his back, J.P. on one hip and Manuel on his other hip and he was laughing with them, using silly voices and making them giggle hysterically.  
  
Michael watched them enviously and then mentally declared, "That can be me and my kids someday. It will be. Hank isn't my biology. I don't have to be anything like him."  
  
Isabel came into the room, held Pepper's face up to Jesse's mouth and Jesse kissed her forehead and said something to her in Spanish, then he kissed Isabel and said, "Hi, honey. Everything okay, today?"  
  
Isabel nodded but admitted, "Just got better, now that you're home! Pepper needs another change and I'm not quite finished making dinner. It doesn't seem like the boys are in any hurry to share you, just now, though. Now what?"  
  
Michael suggested, "Maybe the boys could help their Dad take care of their baby sister? I can carry at least two kiddos?"  
  
Lex slid off Jesse's back and volunteered himself and Manuel, "You should take me and Little Big Man because Daddy needs two hands to hold Pepper and J.P. can hold on now if Daddy gives him a piggy back, but Little Big Man forgets and lets go sometimes, right, Daddy?"  
  
Jesse tousled Lex's hair affectionately and agreed with a proud chuckle, "That's right, son!,  
  
"You sure you don't mind, Michael?"  
  
Michael smirked and only half joked, "I have an ulterior motive; call it pre-job training. I know nothing about infant care. Ready, willing and able to watch and learn."  
  
Jesse laughed, passed Manuel to Michael, put J.P. on his own back, lifted Lex up onto Michael's back and then finally accepted his daughter from Isabel. Isabel thanked them and rushed off to finish making dinner. Pepper started to squall and nothing Jesse was doing or saying was calming her.  
  
Lex sing songed softly, "Pretty little Pepper don't cry little Pepper, Daddy's going to make you all better, now!"  
  
Pepper turned toward his voice, and paused bewteen wails. Jesse and Michael exchanged an amazed look and Jesse got busy getting her diaper changed as he talked the boys and Michael through every little step.  
  
Michael was relieved it was only a wet diaper and not a soiled one; he didn't feel quite ready for that, yet. The three boys helpfully supplied their Daddy with wipes, powder and a new diaper and then Lex put the wrapped wet diaper into the diaper pail.  
  
Jesse cleaned his hands with a wipe and some hand sanitizer and then he picked Pepper up again and suggested, "What do you say we head back to the living room and teach Pepper all about The Simpsons, boys?"  
  
Lex giggled and said, "Okay, but Mommy's going to be mad if we do!"  
  
Michael and Jesse looked at each other and grinned. Jesse assured Lex, "She'll forgive us; we'll just blame it on Uncle - , and Michael chimed in saying it in Cartman's voice along with Jesse, "KYLE!"  
  
Lex doubled over in a fit of giggles not because he knew anything about Cartman but because he'd never heard anyone besides his Dad use such a silly sounding voice before.  
  
When they got back to the living room, Michael put Manuel back in the playpen, and Lex plopped down in front of The Simpson's again. Jesse asked Michael, "Did Isabel even let you hold her, yet?"  
  
Michael was skeptical as he looked at Pepper and he said, "Man, she's so little! Maybe Isabel was right not to let me try?"  
  
Jesse scoffed, said, "Don't be ridiculous! Here. Just support her head and her butt and you've got it. Easy peasy! Babies are cool and all, at this age but they really don't do much. My big boys though are more fun than I ever could have imagined! Best part of my day, besides Isabel, obviously, is walking through that door and hearing them scream Daddy as they tackle me! You'll find out, soon enough. How's Maria feeling these days?", and then he picked Manuel up out of the playpen again, to sit on his lap with J.P..  
  
Michael stared at the infant in his arms, already imagining holding his and Maria's child that way someday and he answered distractedly, "Mostly good, I think? She has her days or even moments in the day where it's less than good but she insists she's enjoying being pregnant. What do I know?"  
  
Jesse chuckled and exclaimed, "I guess she better enjoy it. Nine of them! Just wow!"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and complained, "Aww, come on, man, not you, too! Is everyone going to razz us about this?"  
  
Lex turned his attention from the cartoon and asked, "Are you talking about nine babies, Uncle Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded and confirmed, "Yep, that's the plan, little dude."  
  
Lex's eyes got big and he asked in amazement, "All at the same time?!"  
  
Michael chuckled and corrected, "No, kiddo. One at a time."  
  
Lex then asked, "If you're my Uncle, then will they be my cousins?"  
  
Jesse answered, "Yes, Lex, they will be your cousins."  
  
Lex smiled at Michael, then confessed, "Then I'm glad you're having nine cousins! Maybe some of them will even have different blood like us.", and then he turned his attention back to the television.  
  
Jesse stopped Michael from acknowledging the remark and he said quietly, "He only found out recently. He's still processing it. He knows only to talk about it with family, though. He knows about Isabel, you, Max, Ava, Rath, Lonnie and Jefferson but he doesn't know that it's only the first kid, it usually happens to. He was already resenting it and we didn't have the heart to tell him that part, just yet. Maybe in a year or two."  
  
J.P. asked his Dad, "What?", as he pointed at the first picture in his book and Jesse answered him in Spanish.  
  
Michael tuned them out, as he stared pensively at Lex, realising that he could very well have to deal with the exact same self-esteem issue with his and Maria's first born. Knowing you're different, early in life, he knew, all too well, could feel like a huge weight to carry.  
  
He refused to entertain any guilt for creating a baby with Maria, though. Being different was difficult, yes, but it wasn't a reason to wish either himself or any child like himself, out of existence. He had to believe they would all get through it and find ways to embrace, even if only privately, what made them special and different from full humans.  
  
Isabel joined them and took Pepper from Michael. She informed them, "Dinner is technically ready but I'd like to feed Pepper first and then actually sit and eat with all of you, if you don't mind waiting another twenty minutes or so?  
  
If the boys get impatient or grumpy, Jesse, you can go ahead and serve them first without waiting on me."  
  
Jesse kissed her, first, then Pepper, too and said, "Sure, babe. I think we'll be able to hold off until you can eat with us, though."  
  
No sooner had Isabel left the room to go nurse Pepper, than Manuel set up a fuss and J.P. said to Jesse, "Uh-oh."  
  
Jesse held J.P. off of his lap immediately and asked him, "Potty?"  
  
J.P. nodded and Jesse appealed to Michael over Manuel's fussing, "Hey, would you mind grabbing the Little Big Man and coming with us?"  
  
Michael shrugged, nodded and agreed, "Sure. Why though? Are they both toilet training?"  
  
Jesse grinned and refuted, "Naw, man, we aren't that ambitious! It's just we figure why not let J.P. set a good example for him, you know? Maybe if he sees J.P. knocking it out of the park, when it's his turn he'll be less resistant than Lex and J.P. have been.  
  
When Lex was going through it, J.P. was still too little and besides it never would have occured to us to use the first one as a teaching aid for the next in line, you know? You might think since we have four that we know exactly what we're doing now, but you'd be wrong! We're still learning! Every kid is different, too. No idea what to expect with a daughter but I'm looking forward to all of it, man!"  
  
Jesse got J.P. to his potty in the nick of time and Jesse overreacted with the praise. Michael gave him a questioning look and Jesse explained, "You gotta do this stuff! Reinforces good habits or something."  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "And if he didn't make it on time?"  
  
Jesse answered, "Downplay it. No guilt, no big, just clean it up and encourage that they'll make it next time."  
  
Michael shook his head and mused, "I don't know how I'm ever going to remember all of this stuff, when the time comes."  
  
Jesse openly laughed at him, "You won't! You'll panic and freak out just like the rest of us, at first! Eventually you figure out that not everything warrants a freak out. Just enjoy your kids, man. That's the only real advice I can give you. They won't even remember the mistakes you make when they're little, but they will remember if they trusted you and felt safe with you and if you loved them and showed them that, because that's what gets them through the mistakes you'll make when they are old enough to remember. You know?"  
  
Michael shook his head pensively and admitted, "Not yet, no, but it sounds right. Thanks, Jesse."  
  
Jesse's expression sobered and he said confidentially, "One piece of advice directly related to happy wife happy life? Mother's intuition. Don't question that sh- uhh stuff. If the Mom insists there's a problem with her kid, default assume it's a doctor confirmed diagnosis. Just saying."  
  
Michael chuckled and asked rhetorically, "Have you met my baby Mama? I like my head firmly attached to my shoulders, thanks for that tidbit, anyway!"  
  
Jesse laughed and observed, "Oh my God , you have it bad man! You should see how your whole look or whatever changes when you talk about her!"  
  
Michael fidgeted awkwardly and he half-denied, "No, it doesn't. I mean, yeah, of course I love her, but there's no way my looks change over it."  
  
Jesse chuckled and insincerely conceded the contention, "Whatever you say, man!"  
  
The four of them returned to the living room and they watched The Simpsons with Lex; except for J.P., who was playing his favourite book game with his distracted Dad.  
  
When Isabel returned from nursing Pepper, she conceded to Lex's request to let them finish the episode they were watching since there were less than five minutes left of it.  
  
Michael was a mostly silent observer of the whirlwind parenting team Jesse and Isabel made together. He was amazed that in under ninety minutes they got the boys fed, bathed, read to and tucked in for the night.  
  
Isabel admitted it took a bit longer than usual because the boys were distracted and excited to have their Uncle Michael around.  
  
Michael enjoyed getting to spend more time holding Pepper while Jesse and Isabel dealt with their three boys. He liked the smell of Pepper's head and the sounds of her little baby grunts and gasps. He wasn't too fond of being spat up on but it didn't make him want to hand her back to Isabel, right away, either.  
  
When Isabel saw how content Pepper was with Michael she pleaded with him, "If you're fine having her a while longer, I would love to spend like ten minutes alone with my husband? We have dishes that need doing."  
  
Michael smirked and suggested, "Or you could leave those for me and go do something else instead? Just make it quick. Only because I don't know that song Lex sings to her if she gets fussy."  
  
Isabel blushed and she whispered fiercely, "Michael!"  
  
Michael grinned and said quietly, "Tick-tock!"  
  
Isabel insisted, "It won't be what you think we're doing!"  
  
Michael chuckled and assured her, "It's none of my business, except you can leave the dishes for me to do."  
  
Isabel hurried away without another word.  
  
Michael paced leisurely around the living room, looking more closely at all the family pictures Isabel had on display and Pepper remained content. He got his first glimpse of Max and Liz with two of their kids, well, technically four, including Liz's pregnant belly in the picture. Michael studied the face of their oldest child, Jefferson, wondering how he was doing with the whole different blood issue.  
  
Suddenly, Isabel was back and taking Pepper away from him. Michael narrowed his eyes discerningly, smirked and teased, "Well, whatever you did, you seem less tightly wound. Good."  
  
Isabel stammered awkwardly, "I feel a bit weird bringing this up, but didn't you say you had things in your rental? It's just you should really bring those in now while the boys are sleeping. We don't have the tree up yet, obviously, but we do have a safe place to stash them for you."  
  
Michael shrugged feeling a bit baffled by her insistence but then he remembered that the Christmas Nazi was close to returning. He agreed, "Yeah, sure. I'll go out now and bring those in, then. Where should I stash them?"  
  
Isabel froze and stammered some more, "Oh. Right. Umm. Well, you can actually just leave them in the living room, for now. The stash is in mine and Jesse's closet, so we'll just put them in there ourselves, when we head up to bed. Jesse's doing a bit of paper work, right now, but he said it won't take more than a half hour. After his shower, he'll give Pepper her bedtime bottle while I shower. She won't take it if she can sense me."  
  
Michael thought Isabel was babbling more than usual and acting a bit weird but he didn't call her on it; he chalked it up to new baby stress and impending holiday stress. He got his jacket from his temporary room and then opened the front door to go unload his rental.  
  
Isabel called out to him, "Just come back in without knocking or ringing, Michael; I'd like the kids to stay asleep!"  
  
Michael called out in response, "Copy that!", and he trudged out to his rental. He didn't want to make more than one trip so he piled his arms full, to the point he could barely see  
over the top of the mountain of gifts. He made it back inside without dropping anything, with a little assist from his alien powers once or twice when he nearly slipped on ice, but he was sure he'd been discreet.  
  
He went into the living room, started to unpile the gifts from his arms and gasped in surprise, "Maria?! What the? How?"  
  
Isabel supplied, "She texted me that she was outside and that she wanted to surprise you. So I sent you out to unload your rental and I let her in as soon as I knew you weren't looking. Surprise!?"  
  
Maria closed the distance between she and Michael, herself, helpfully unburdening him of the packages in his arms and Isabel hastily excused herself to go get Pepper's bottle ready.  
  
The second they were alone, Maria put her arms around the back of Michael's neck and said meaningfully, "You did say I only get the real kind, so I'm here to collect! Pucker up, spaceboy! Your baby Mama missed you!"  
  
Michael didn't need to be told twice.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria make some special memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Six ******  
  
On the fourth day of Michael's visit with Isabel, he discovered that the Christmas Nazi had arrived earlier than anticipated. Isabel was gung-ho about getting her tree up and having a Christmas tree trimming get together. Maria had been invited by Isabel and had said she could attend. Michael was, therefore, feeling pretty generous with his patience for Isabel's magnified bossiness and expectations for perfection.  
  
He had to admit that Isabel becoming a mother had softened her somewhat; she still expected adults to abide by her perfect Christmas rules but the kids could just do their best and that was good enough for her.  
  
Michael kept checking the time and Isabel teased him, "Don't go messing up the accuracy of my clocks with your hurry up glares; Maria will be here. If her plans had changed she would have let one or both of us know."  
  
Michael felt warmth in his cheeks and he nodded, conceding, "I know, I know. I just had hoped to see her more than I have, while I'm here. It was great to see her my first two nights here but she couldn't even stay a full two hours, either time. I'm only here for three more nights. I just, I miss her, Isabel.  
  
It's like the closer I am to her geographically but I still can't be with her drives me more crazy than when we're just too far away to be together, you know? She's less than fifteen minutes away but she may as well be on the other side of the country."  
  
Isabel contemplated him with sympathetic eyes and then she abruptly and fakely brightened and suggested, "You know what's great for relieving a lovesick heart? Being too busy to notice! There's so much I need help with to get ready for the tree trimming party and since Jesse isn't here to help me, yay, you've won the position by default! At least until Maria gets here? Please, Michael?!"  
  
Michael chuckled humorlessly, closed his eyes, sighed heavily, opened his eyes, again, and asked, "Okay, fine. What do you need me to do, first, then?"  
  
*****  
  
Michael was surpised to find that Isabel had been right; when he was kept busy he didn't feel the slowness of time. It made time feel faster.  
  
He had finished the last of the tasks Isabel had asked him to do and he was finally able to sit and spend some one on one time with Pepper, while Isabel continued to bustle about, and while both Lex and Little Big Man Bart'ed out and J.P. continued to pore over his favourite book.  
  
At the sound of the doorbell, Michael looked up from his chat with Pepper all about the house he was building for he and Maria and their soon to be family. He checked the time and immediately got his hopes up, that it might be Maria.  
  
Lex made a move to go answer the door but Michael halted him, "Slow your roll, Lex. Your Mom will get this one. Park it, buddy."  
  
Lex eyed Michael warily like he was deciding whether to quietly obey, mouth-off and obey or go answer the door, anyway.  
  
Isabel admonished Lex on her way to the door, "You heard your Uncle Michael, Lex. You better have your butt parked by the time I let our visitor in, mister."  
  
Lex pouted, glared at Michael briefly, then obeyed his Mom. Both he and Michael brightened considerably when Isabel came back into the living room accompanied by Maria.  
  
Lex ran to hug Maria exclaiming excitedly, "Auntie Maria! You came back! Are you decorating the tree with us? Please, say yes? Please, please, please?!"  
  
Maria gave him a quick squeeze hug on his level then rose, patting him on the back as she answered, "Yes, yes, Lex, I am so here for tree trimming!", then she pointed at Michael and declared, "Okay that looks very, very good on you, spaceboy."  
  
Michael frowned in puzzlement and asked, "What does? My shirt?"  
  
Maria laughed as she went over to him. She kissed him on the lips, answered, "The baby, Michael. The baby looks very good on you but, sorry, my love, Auntie Maria is in the house now and it's my turn. Hand over that sweet little Pepper!"  
  
Michael voiced his indignation, "What am I? Chopped liver, now? Hi, Michael, I missed you or I'm happy to see you, isn't even a thing, anymore?"  
  
Maria smirked at him, as she took Pepper from his arms and answered in between baby-talking to her, "What? I kissed you, didn't I? And did you not hear me call you my love just now?"  
  
Michael was distracted from his pouting, as he watched her holding and bonding with Pepper. Whatever heat had been building up in him to continue pouting and complaining, dissipated.  
  
He nodded, concurring, "Yeah. You did kiss me and I did hear you call me that. She looks pretty good on you, too, by the way."  
  
Isabel held out her arms for Pepper and laughed as she said, "Pepper don't want to be causing no drama between Uncle Michael and his baby Mama, do you, sweetie? Oh no you don't! Besides which Uncle Michael can't nurse you and Auntie Maria's saving up to nurse her own baby, so, sorry, Maria but it's actually the Mommy's turn!,  
  
"Why don't the two of you go say hello to each other properly, in private, hmm?,  
  
"Maria, he has been giving sad doggy eyes to my clocks all day!"  
  
Michael objected, "Isabel! Thanks a lot! No, I wasn't. Well, not all day."  
  
Maria smiled at Isabel, grabbed Michael by the wrist and started to pull him along with her, toward his room, as she said, "Thanks for that heads up, Isabel! I got this! How long does her nursing session take?"  
  
Isabel smirked and mused, "Well, she's due for both sides this time, so you have slightly less than an hour."  
  
Maria grinned and agreed, "That works! See you before the hour's up, then!,  
  
"Come on, spaceboy, don't drag your feet. Trust me when I say, you want to be alone with me."  
  
Michael shook her hand from his wrist, wrapped his arms around her from behind her, instead, nuzzled her neck and flirted, "I could have told you that! This is me rushing you along now! I missed you, like crazy!"  
  
Once inside his room, with the door closed and locked, Michael sat on the foot of the bed, pulling Maria onto his lap sideways and he kissed her thoroughly.  
  
When they broke for air, Maria commented, "It's sure a good thing I'm sitting because that one made my knees weak and my heart melt. Wow. You really did miss me, huh, spaceboy. I'm sorry I have baby brain lately. I did miss you, too, though. Were you really watching the clock, all day, waiting for me?"  
  
Michael stole five more kisses before answering, "Thanks. And, no, it wasn't all day. But I guess if I'm being honest it would have been all day except Isabel gave me a bunch of stuff to do and it kept me distracted. I can't believe you're finally here! How's our Ovenjoy, doing?,  
  
"Hey, in there? It's Daddy, again! Just want to tell you again, I love you and your Mama, so much, Ovenjoy! Are you letting your Mama rest more, like Daddy asked you to?"  
  
Maria nodded and said bemusedly, "Actually, I think you might have some sway there, Daddy, because I haven't been kept awake nor have I been woken up from feeling Ovenjoy moving around, as much, lately. So thanks, just in case you did have something to do with that."  
  
Michael kissed her three more times and said, "You're welcome. Not a whole lot that I wouldn't do, to make your life easier, Maria."  
  
Maria slid her fingertips into his hair, rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks as she insisted, "I don't want or need an easy life, Michael. As long as it's a life with you, I'll take it, however it comes.  
  
Talk to me, though. How are you doing? How's the construction going on our property or has it even started yet? I was too excited and distracted your first night here, to ask and I wasn't here long enough the second time, to ask about it, then, either because less than two hours goes way too fast, when you're playing catch-up with three people instead of one, oh pardon me, four people, since Lex had so much to tell me, on my last visit.  
  
Are you okay, Michael?"  
  
Michael put a hand over one of hers still half buried in his hair and he pleaded, "I don't want you stressing about anything. Not me, not the construction, nothing. Just look after yourself and our baby. I can handle the rest. When I tell you that I miss you or that I feel lonely without you, it isn't to make you worry or feel guilty, okay? I just want you to know, what you mean to me. That's it, that's all.  
  
You haven't really been keeping me in the loop, like you said you would, either. I have no idea what's going on in Ria Lucky's world. What aren't you telling me, Maria?"  
  
Maria's cheeks coloured slightly, she dropped her hands from his head, and looked down at them on her knees as she admitted, "It's not so much that I'm purposely keeping something from you, as it is that I was facing down a decision that I hadn't made yet.  
  
I finally made it last night, honestly like less than an hour before Isabel invited me over for the tree trimming. If she hadn't, I still would have invited myself here, tonight, to finally talk about it with you, now that I actually know what I'm going to do."  
  
When she was silent longer than he was used to, Michael prompted her, "I'm listening."  
  
Maria winced and nodded. She admitted, "It's just it wasn't an easy decision to make and no matter if I choose door number one or door number two both outcomes make me feel really emotional.  
  
See door number one, is that I finish out my contract but that means, I have to continue living separately from you for a good long while yet. Like as in way past the time when our baby has been born. I don't feel like I can do the whole single parent thing, Michael and have my career, and have my still secret relationship with you. It's all too much!  
  
I really can't stand the thought of our baby spending the first year of life where Daddy is either a stranger or a secret! What if by the time my contract ends, our baby is starting to say words like mama and dada? I don't want to ever be put in the position where I have to tell our child to call you Uncle Michael, because you're not my baby's Uncle, you're my baby Daddy!  
  
I mean, I know we knew, that this was going to be hard but the closer I get to my due date the more stuff like this hits me and I feel really scared and upset. Then I feel guilty because you're right; me stressing out is not good for any of the three of us."  
  
Michael held her tightly, rubbed her back and further prompted her, "What's behind door number two?"  
  
Maria rubbed at the tears on her cheeks and answered quietly, "Door number two is what I've decided on, but if it is a better option than door number one, then it's really not by much.  
  
On New Year's Day, I'll be informing everyone via press conference, that I'm terminating my recording contract early and retiring from my career. There will be a lot of legal shit hitting the fan. I will be penalized with fees for early termination of contract. Social media will roast me some more. Papparazzi will continue to be obnoxiously in my face, at least until a better scandal comes along.  
  
The only thing I can think to do, to defend myself, is just leave it to my lawyer to deal with my recording label's legal team and I'll go into hiding, sort of, at least until or if I'm required to be in court. Not in hiding from you, Mom, Pops, Kyle or Liz, of course, but from the rest of the world, pretty much.  
  
I'll need to sell my condo, here, too. I have to find somewhere else to live to shield me and the baby from the fallout. It might have to be somewhere that is not convenient for you or anyone else I love to come visit me. I hate the thought of not seeing you, at all and for who knows how long, until the dust settles.  
  
I'll only be alone until the baby is born but even with the baby to look after, Michael, I know I'm going to feel so isolated and lonely. But at least I can tell our baby the truth about you. If and when you can come see us, you get to be introduced as Daddy, so when our baby starts babbling words like mama and dada we won't have to look over our shoulders to see if anyone heard and suspects anything.  
  
I told you that both options suck, but for me option number one had factors in it that were completely unacceptable to me; namely your role in our baby's life while we are keeping our relationship secret. I will not deprive either of you of the experience of our baby lighting up for Daddy, the way Isabel's children light up for Jesse.  
  
Michael, please tell me you understand. Please tell me you aren't mad at me for deciding this without consulting you."  
  
Michael sighed, looked Maria in the eye and asked, "Are you listening? I love you no matter what and I have your back no matter what. Do I like either of the options? Nope. Not even a bit. I didn't realise how much I'm a Ria fanboy until it hit me that once you retire, that's it, no more new songs from you.  
  
Worse, though, is the thought of you being isolated and lonely; that might just about kill me, but I'm not mad. I'm grateful for why you're choosing door number two. I never even considered that our own kid could out our relationship or out who your baby Daddy is, but I should have. I feel like I let you down by not addressing it, myself, sooner.  
  
Maria, I'm really sorry, for that and because life is about to get really difficult for you, at a time when that's the last thing you need. Whatever I can do to help, even if it just means I have to stay out of the way, I will do it. I wish I could shoulder all of it for you but then that's why our relationship is a secret in the first place. If I go to bat for you, then it draws attention and that would be wholly another kind of difficult, for all of us.  
  
You do whatever you need to do, Maria. I'm with you, one hundred percent. Okay?"  
  
Maria leaned her forehead against his with her eyes closed and she spoke quietly, "Do you have any idea, at all, how much I love you, Michael Dupree? I mean really? Do you know?"  
  
Michael compared, "Well, if it's anywhere near as much as I love you, then it's a lot. Yeah, Maria. I do know how we feel about each other. We'll get through all of this and we're gonna be okay, eventually."  
  
Maria half-joked, "You should probably just record yourself saying that and just send it to me or I'll be calling you dozens of times a day everyday until the dust settles just for you to remind me of it."  
  
"You can call me that much. I'll repeat it for you as many times as you need to hear it.", he vowed earnestly.  
  
Maria kissed him lovingly on the lips and then said, "I know talking is not your favourite thing, so thank-you for this, Michael. I needed this. I needed you and you really came through for me.  
  
I know the things we're about to face are going to be as bad as they're going to be, no matter how we deal with it, but knowing you're behind me on this, makes me feel stronger than I felt a few minutes ago.  
  
I really don't want what hasn't even happened yet, to ruin our first Christmas together in twelve years. I just want to enjoy this Christmas with you, okay, my spacesanta?"  
  
Michael smirked and teased, "That sounds good to me! I should ask Isabel if she still has your snowflake outfit! Maybe you can't wear it this Christmas, but there's bound to be a future Christmas or two, for us, that you aren't pregnant. I won't even mind if it's a bit snug on you. Snug is good!"  
  
Maria grabbed the front of his shirt in both of her fists and she challenged, "You know what you are?"  
  
Michael guessed insincerely and cheekily, "Adorable? Brilliant? Accomodating?"  
  
Maria chuckled, kissed him and answered her own question, "An outrageous and highly either optimistic or delusional, flirt! That's what!"  
  
Michael deadpanned, "I'll go with optimistic on this one. Your spacesanta is definitely getting his Snowflake back, one way or another. If we can't get the original outfit, I'm getting a replica made! You were so irresistible. Hmm. Thinking on it, maybe it wasn't the outfit? It was probably just you."  
  
Maria goaded him, "Well, even if you got a replica made what makes you think I'd wear it for you?"  
  
Michael leaned in and whispered, "Because I wouldn't even dare to ask unless I was already in full attire as your spacesanta!"  
  
Maria blinked at him as her face turned pink, she fought a smile, lost and admitted, "You know me way too well!"  
  
Michael's hand wandered up the outside of her thigh, over her hip, and side swell of her belly and he cupped her breast with his hand as he nuzzled her neck. He nipped gently at her earlobe and concurred, "That is correct. So uhh I know for a fact that you've been the kind of naughty this year that guys like me think is very very nice. You deserve a reward for being so nice. What would you like for Christmas, this year, Maria?"  
  
Maria fidgeted on his lap, squirming to get closer to him. She kissed the side of his neck and answered, "What I used to have; I want you to love me. What I've already got now; I want you to love me and what I'm looking forward to most every single day; I want you to love me. If I'm being greedy then I'll add, I want to fall asleep naked in your arms on Christmas Eve and I want to wake up still naked and in your arms on Christmas morning. What do you think my chances are?"  
  
Michael was searching for the bottom hem of her shirt, found it and slid his hand up underneath it, to undo her bra as he answered against her ear, "I kind of have an in with Santa so your uhh, chances are looking very very good. Would you like a preview of Christmas Eve? I know I would!"  
  
Maria assisted his attempts to remove her shirt and bra and she admitted, "I was hoping that's what I was feeling against my leg. I think I'm overdue for some more up against a wall loving, please. Oh, Michael, I want you so bad!"  
  
Michael looked over at the wind up alarm clock and complained under his breath, then he informed Maria, "Not enough time for both of us to get naked for up against the wall loving. You choose."  
  
Maria tugged impatiently at his shirt and decided, "Definitely you, spaceboy! Oh you hot hot sexy manly stud! Just push my skirt up out of your way and either pull down or move my panties over! I need you inside me, Michael! Please hurry!"  
  
Michael opted for pulling her underwear down and as he thrust himself inside of her, he suggested seductively, "I hope when you wear that knock-off Snowflake outfit you won't be wearing any panties for me to contend with, at all. Nor any bra either for that matter. I'm so sorry that all I can give you is a quickie right now but I will make it up to you, later."  
  
Maria nodded, pushing backward into his thrusts, panting and she demanded impatiently, "Just get us both off! Fast! Please, Michael!"  
  
Michael vowed, "That I can do.", and then he did the opposite of speed up. He drew lazy random circles against her neck and shoulder with the tip of his tongue, random circles around her nipple with the index fingertip of his right hand and he rubbed her clit in a slow random pattern with the thumb of his left hand, while thrusting into her slowly, but forcefully and deeply.  
  
When Maria began to whimper and fidget restlessly, Michael used his right hand to help support her weight and he continued rubbing her clit, while licking the sensitive spots on her neck.  
  
She used her own fist to stifle her exclamation of intense pleasure, as she quivered and trembled from her orgasmic release. Michael stifled his own outburst against her neck, as he ejaculated deep inside of her.  
  
They remained joined and catching their breaths for another minute or so before Michael slowly pulled out and away from her. He bent slightly and pulled her underwear back up for her, to which she said, "Thank-you; the belly is making it a bit interesting to reach anything below my knees, lately."  
  
Michael chuckled, gave her a quick hug from behind and a kiss to the back of her head, then said, "Anytime, Maria. Need help with anything else? Soon as you're dressed again we can sneak a cuddle in, on the bed. I can get dressed in under two minutes and I think we have almost ten left before Isabel expects us to join her and the kids, again. If you want to."  
  
Maria finished righting her clothing and put her bra and shirt back on and then she took him up on his offer to cuddle with her.  
  
They lay on top of his made bed, facing each other on their sides, their faces inches apart, one arm each around the other, but their bodies kept apart by her belly. They exchanged several soft, brief kisses and then Maria mused aloud, "When we have quickies like that Michael, I don't think you need to make anything up to me, later. We're planning on being parents to nine kids, so I'm thinking we're just going to have to learn to love quickies.  
  
If there are times we still get to make love like we did in Eugene or in the pod chamber, then we can probably just consider ourselves really lucky, you know? At the very least when I'm this pregnant, I'm starting to prefer quick. It still feels good, it's just a little less physically taxing. Are you disappointed?"  
  
Michael scoffed, "Why would I be? Like you said, both feel good. For me both ways are satisfying. Marathon sex, when we have it, is mainly because, you have incredible stamina and I get so caught up in your energy that we just keep going and going. The way you respond to making love turns me on; it's a vicious, awesome cycle! Maybe when I say I will make it up to you, later it's more because I want to than because I think you feel slighted or anything. If you weren't enjoying sex with me, I'd catch on to that very quickly."  
  
Maria laughed and assured him, "I've never not enjoyed sex with you! So I guess we have that all sorted out, now."  
  
Michael kissed her nose and asked, "Something else on your mind?"  
  
Maria shrugged and answered, "I know you don't want me worrying about the construction on our property but can't I be interested in knowing what's happening with it, without it coming across as if I'm worried?"  
  
Michael conceded, "I may have been projecting, a bit. I'm the one who's been a bit worried about it. I didn't want to share that with you and have you worry, too. Especially because it isn't a big deal, it's just sort of frustrating. Some of the permits didn't go through and we needed to meet new requirements to get them to pass and then some of the contractors are of course on holiday time ahead of the holiday.  
  
I had in my head that I wanted certain things to already be done before Christmas and now they won't even be started until after the first of the new year. I'm just impatient, I guess. I have no intention of shutting you out of the build or of shutting you down anymore just for asking about it. Sorry for doing that to you earlier. It's not only my property or my build. This is for us. For our family. You're definitely allowed to show an interest."  
  
Maria kissed him, smiled into his eyes and said, "I knew you weren't trying to keep me out of it; that you were just trying to take care of me, as usual. I know you feel excluded from our other build, the one going on inside of my body right now. You kind of tend to overcompensate when we are together, in person. It's understandable, Michael, and I promise you, it isn't a criticism or a complaint. Are you kidding me? I love it when you fuss over me! My favourite thing ever, is attention from you!"  
  
Michael fought a smirk and asked, "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed."  
  
Before Maria could respond to his light tease, they were startled by the rattling of the door knob followed by an insistent knock and Lex's demanding voice, "Uncle Michael, your door is stuck! Mommy says it's almost time to start decorating the tree! Are you coming?"  
  
Michael and Maria looked at each other and stifled a laugh at Lex's choice of words and then Michael muttered, "Already did that and it was awesome!"  
  
Maria smacked him lightly and admonished, "Michael! Aren't you going to answer him?"  
  
Michael raised his voice to be heard through the door, "We'll be out in about two minutes, buddy, which is like how long the commercial break is during a tv show, okay?"  
  
Lex yelled back, "Okay! Don't be late!"  
  
Maria watched Michael getting dressed and then she joked, "I suddenly better understand your disdain for my clothes. Why you gotta cover up all that sexiness?"  
  
Michael stared at her, pointed and said, "Exactly. Come on, baby Mama. We have an appointment with the Christmas Nazi, some short peeps and a naked tree."  
  
Maria laughed and followed him back out to the living room. She excused herself to go use the powder room and Michael checked in with Isabel, "So? What's the plan? And what about Jesse?"  
  
Isabel pointed to a small pile of tree ornaments and answered, "Those are for the boys to put on the tree with Jesse when he gets home.", and then she pointed to a bigger pile of various tree decorations that included not just ornaments but garland and tinsel, as well, "And these are the decorations all of us, including the boys are going to decorate the tree with now!"  
  
Michael nodded and guessed, "Garland goes on first right? We doing wrap around or just zig zag the outward facing section?"  
  
Isabel looked mortified and answered, "Wrap around of course!"  
  
Michael put up surrender hands and stated, "Just checking. How do we get it done?"  
  
Maria had returned in time to hear about wrapping the garland around the tree and she suggested, "Why don't I hold Pepper? Then, Isabel, you can hold up J.P. and Michael can hold up Lex. You and Michael can pass the garland to each other around the back of tree and the boys can pass it to each other around the front, but the boys can leave all the bottom part for me and the Little Big Man to do. I just can't lift him up or easily get down on the floor and then back up on my feet again."  
  
Michael offered, "If you do get down on the floor and can't get up on your own, I'll rescue you."  
  
Isabel laughed and teased, "What a hero!"  
  
Maria insisted, "No, really. That would definitely make him my hero. Don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant, but these mobility limitations are driving me mad!"  
  
Isabel winked at her and acknowledged, "I know, Maria, I was only kidding. Been through it four times myself. I do remember."  
  
Maria smirked and challenged, "I've never actually seen you pregnant. Pictures or it didn't happen!"  
  
Isabel grinned smugly and joked, "Then I guess there are four figments of our imagination in this room, because I promise you there are no pictures! If I ever do find any, I'm burning them and my husband would have some serious explaining to do!"  
  
Michael frowned at Isabel and criticised, "That's just weird, Isabel. Maria takes pictures of her pregancy on purpose to show me and to show our kids when they grow up and ask about when they were in her tummy."  
  
Isabel defended, "Just because there are no pregnant belly pictures doesn't mean I didn't keep a record of being pregnant, Michael! When they ask, I will have stories to show them. And I wore a different special shirt for each one, as well. Plus Liz gave us ultrasound pictures of all four during the second trimester."  
  
Michael felt badly for his remarks and said so, "I didn't realise. I'm sorry, Isabel. Chalk it up to me being new to all this? It's Christmas, right? Should we get this tree decked out now or what?"  
  
Isabel nodded and conceded, "Apology accepted and yes, let's make this tree even prettier than the one we had last year!"  
  
Michael smiled his thanks to Isabel and excused himself, "That sounds great! Right after I get back from doing uh-oh."  
  
Isabel shook her head in amusement at him and Maria outright guffawed.  
  
When Michael returned, amid renewed cheer and comraderie, the three adults played pass the Pepper as they helped the three mobile short people to make the tree pretty. When they were done, except for the tree topper and the things Isabel had set aside for Jesse and the boys to decorate it with later, they took turns taking instax pictures of each other in front of the tree, with and without the children.  
  
As Maria waited for the picture of her and Michael to develop, she spoke quietly to Isabel, "Thank-you for inviting me to do this with you, Michael and the kids, Isabel. It's a memory I can tell Ovenjoy all about when he or she is old enough to ask about when I was pregnant. It could be a long while yet before Michael and I will have our own tree to decorate. I mean, there will be a tree at my Mom's but by the time we get there it will already be decorated. This was just a lot of fun and really special to me, so just really, thanks."  
  
Isabel nodded, smiled and said, "I'm glad. You're very welcome and you're welcome here anytime, as well. You don't need an invitation. You brought Michael back to us. He's the same and yet so much better, so actually, thank-you, too and Merry Christmas, Maria. I am so looking forward to meeting your little Ovenjoy."  
  
Maria gazed lovingly at the instax picture of she and Michael in front of the Ramirez family decorated Christmas tree, then she looked at Isabel and agreed, "He really is the best version of himself, ever, isn't he? We're really looking forward to meeting this baby, too. Ava and Liz are next to provide us with little bundles of joy to ooh and ahh over, though."  
  
Isabel shivered and said giddily, "So many babies! This is great! I always wanted a big family! An extended one works just the same for me!"  
  
Michael joined them, sitting beside Maria, putting an arm around her and he challenged Isabel, "Let's see if you still feel that way the first time you spend Christmas with us and our nine kids!"  
  
Isabel chuckled, extended her hand to Michael and said, "Oh, it's on!"  
  
They shook on it and Michael said, "Merry Christmas, Isabel. Thanks for including us. I know you weren't even planning to do the tree until after I left."  
  
Isabel shrugged and confessed, "It just felt right to do it while you were still here."  
  
Michael surveyed the tree again and declared, "Well, it turned out great! I'm considering giving up the security business and going into tree decorating with your boys. We nailed this!"  
  
Isabel and Maria concurred in unison, "Yes, you sure did!"


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a memorable Christmas with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Seven ******  
  
The day before Christmas Eve, Michael looked at his list of calls to make and tried to re-order them in his head, into what were likely to be shortest to longest. First he called the project manager back for the build in Lovington. He was relieved to hear some good news for a change and he was eager to tell Maria about it, as part of his Christmas gift to her. Next he called Amy. She answered on the third ring and he greeted her, "Hi, Mom. You into the pies again?"  
  
Amy greeted him enthusiastically, "Michael, sweetheart, hi! No, not this time! For once I'm not doing any last minute holiday prepping. I was just tidying up, is all; Jim and I have date night tonight before all you kids get here. So do you have news for me?"  
  
Michael grinned and confirmed, "Yes, I will be home tomorrow night in time to join you for Christmas midnight mass. I hate to ask this, because I know it's hard to keep stuff from her, but please don't tell Maria. I want to surprise her. Okay?"  
  
Amy asked in concern, "Well, does she think that you can't make it?"  
  
Michael winced and admitted, "Last I talked to her, I thought I couldn't make it until the day after Christmas but when the guy found out that to take the job, I'd be giving up my first Christmas back with my girlfriend and that she's pregnant with our first child, he insisted the job could wait. He's a good guy. I've done stuff for him before only he always thought I was single and I never told him otherwise. Probably never saw the point in telling him, since I never needed to renegotiate because Tracy never minded me taking off to do jobs no matter what time of year it was, anyway. Pretty sure I even missed her birthday once and she was chill about it. No worries, Mom, I know better than that with Maria! Besides which, I like spending special days with Maria; I'll always look for a way to make it happen."  
  
Amy chuckled, "Well, good! As long as you know better, now! It's the first time you've ever mentioned your ex to me, by name. Are you missing Tracy or feeling any regrets about ending things the way you did?"  
  
Michael's brows rose in surprise and he refuted, "No. Not at all. Sometimes I feel guilty about that. Like she was in my life for four years and now she isn't, so how come I don't miss her or really ever even think about her, except if someone else gives me a reason to? Pete said he figured I'd been single back then and I suddenly realised I hadn't been. It's kind of weird, isn't it?"  
  
Amy mused suggestively, "Oh, I don't know. I think we only miss people if they bring something to our lives that nobody else can. Maybe your life is just full enough that there isn't anything more positive she could add to it?"  
  
Michael nodded and conceded, "Yeah, maybe that's it. She is a good person, Mom, she's just not Maria and my heart is pretty much set on only Maria, for the rest of my life."  
  
Amy warned, "Well, good because you've made some pretty tall promises that both Maria and I will hold you to keeping!"  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and complained with a smirk, "You're as bad as Maria; you won't have to hold me to keeping the promises I made, I'm eager to keep them. Okay?"  
  
Amy laughed lightly and agreed, "I know that. I just can't help being me!"  
  
Michael grinned and said, "Which is exactly why I love you! I gotta go now, Mom. Just wanted to keep you in the loop but I have a few more calls to make still, today. See you tomorrow night!"  
  
Amy responded, "I love you, too, sweetheart! See you tomorrow night, then. Stay safe and well!"  
  
Michael agreed, "I will. You, too.", and he ended the call.  
  
Next on his list was Kyle, only because he didn't know Ava's number or if she even had a phone.  
  
The moment Kyle answered the phone, Michael started in on him, "Hey, Kyle!", in his Cartman voice.  
  
Kyle groaned aloud and demanded, "What do you want, Heckle?"  
  
Michael relented, "Congrats, man! How's Skyler doing?"  
  
Kyle's voice turned sentimental and he gushed a little, "She's amazing! She's perfect. She's everything. You may think you know what's coming, dude, but you seriously do not. Just an attempt at a heads up, here. Is that really the only reason you called?"  
  
Michael admitted, "Not really, no. I was just wondering if Ava and Skyler are going back to Belen anytime soon? Reason I ask is because if her apartment is just sitting empty, maybe she'd loan or sub-let it to me for a while?"  
  
Kyle stalled him, "Hang on a sec and I'll ask her.,  
  
"Babe? Michael's on the phone. He said congrats to us about Skyler and now he wants to know if he can borrow your place in Belen? No, he didn't say for how long. You want me to take her and you can talk to him? Okay.,  
  
"Hey, Michael? Ava's coming to the phone to talk to you herself. Thanks for that by the way; she keeps hogging our daughter!,  
  
"Ow! What? You do, though!"  
  
"He's totally exaggerating, Michael! I so do not! He gets to hold her plenty! So you want to borrow my apartment, huh? For how long?", Ava asked in good spirits.  
  
Michael chuckled and suggested, "Maybe long enough for him to get used to having both of you around and he won't want you to live three and a half hours away from him with his daughter? I'll pay the rent and utilities, for as long as I'm using it?"  
  
Ava whistled and commented, "Wow. That long, hmm? And you're paying for rent and utilities? Okay! Sweet! You've got yourself a deal. He just took Skyler into the other room and so I can confess that I'm already used to him being with us and I haven't been looking forward to heading back and being all alone with her, without him. You have really great timing! Thanks, Michael!"  
  
Michael asked carefully, "You're sure he'll be okay with this deal?"  
  
Ava insisted with a smile in her voice, "Oh, I'm sure. I've already tried to head back twice and he came up with flimsy excuses to keep us here. We'll be fine, Michael. If he needs space, I can always go visit Mr. & Mrs. Valenti; they haven't seen Skyler in two whole days and I know she and I would be welcome over there.  
  
Course if I tell him that's my plan, he won't let me go without him because he pretty much knows his folks will invite us to live there and beat him to the punch. I swear if they do, I'm saying yes just to prove a point! He sure is taking his sweet time. I wonder if it's that he only wants Skyler and not the package deal? In any case, if he hasn't asked by March twelfth, my I finally have legal identification birthday, incidentally, I'll need my place back. Does that work for you? Is that long enough?"  
  
Michael readily agreed, "That's actually pretty perfect! Thanks, Ava. And hey for what it's worth, I think he prefers the package deal. Just be patient. He's a stand up guy, so I think he'll ask way before the deadline but if you ever tell him I said that, I'll emphatically deny it."  
  
Ava laughed and said, "Right! Okay, then! You can pick up the keys anytime, otherwise will we maybe see you for Christmas midnight mass or Christmas Day?"  
  
Michael asked hesitantly, "Can I pick up the keys, tonight?"  
  
Ava asked in surprise, "Are you in Roswell, right now?"  
  
Michael corrected, "No. I'm in Lovington. I'd leave in about twenty, though if I can get the keys tonight."  
  
Ava asked, "You coming in to visit and maybe meet Skyler?"  
  
Michael declined, "I do want to meet Skyler but I have a lot of stuff to do. I'll be joining you all for Christmas mass and Christmas morning but that's on the downlow; it's a surprise for Maria, so I'll just visit with all of you then, okay?"  
  
Ava sighed and agreed, "Okay. Fair enough. Maria won't hear it from me. In that case we won't wait up for you, tonight. I'll just put the keys in the mail box for you."  
  
Michael approved, "That'd be great! Goodnight, Ava."  
  
"Thanks again for giving me a valid reason not to go back to Belen, just yet. 'Night, Michael." and the line went dead.  
  
Too late, Michael realised he'd forgotten to ask her if she had a phone and if so if he could have her number. He jotted down a quick note to remind himself to ask her about that over Christmas with the Valenti family.  
  
He looked at the last call on his list and bit his lip. He put his phone down and stalled on making the call by getting himself a glass of milk and making some toast. He then leisurely consumed the snack and drink and used the washroom, washing his hands afterward, longer than necessary.  
  
He looked at the list again and with a reluctant sigh he picked up his phone, again and dialed.  
  
It was picked up on the fourth ring by neither of the people, whom he'd been bracing for, "Hello, this is the Evans residence, this is Jefferson Wyatt Evans speaking, with whom would you like to speak?"  
  
Michael was momentarily stunned silent but he smiled a little and finally answered, "Hi, Jefferson Wyatt Evans. This is Michael Guerin speaking. I would like to speak to either Liz or Maxwell. Are either of them available, at the moment?"  
  
Michael heard Jefferson holler, "Mommy! It's for you! It's Uncle Michael!"  
  
Michael's brow twitched upward in surprise; he hadn't thought their kids would even know him nevermind consider him as their uncle. He heard Liz ask, "Are you sure it's for me and not your Daddy, Jay?"  
  
Michael suppressed a surprised laugh, as he heard Jefferson insist, "He said you or else some guy named Maxwell. Why does he think the coffee guy lives here?"  
  
Liz assured him, "He doesn't, that's just what he calls Daddy."  
  
Jefferson said, "Oh. Ohhhh! I get it now! Sorry, Mommy. Should I go get Daddy, then?"  
  
Liz answered him, "No, sweetie, it's fine. I'll talk to him. Please go tell Sammy to keep working on his Christmas card for Aunt Serena and check on the twins for me; just make sure they are playing nicely. If they aren't, just come tell me, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Liz finally got on the phone, "Hi, Michael. Sorry for the delay. What's up?"  
  
Michael answered without preamble, "I think I found a solution for you and Maria. Ava just agreed to loan her apartment to me from tonight until March twelfth. Would it make things easier if Maria has the baby at the apartment, too? It's just Maria's been a bit stressed not knowing where to have the baby and I just figured since it's so close to you, that would ease her mind. Will that work for you?"  
  
"Actually, Michael, yes! That is perfect! Since that's where Skyler was delivered, I'm already familiar with the layout and where to find the things we'll need. I think it really will put Maria's mind at ease.  
  
So since Maria's due date is March first and you'll have access to Ava's place well before and after her due date, am I right to think it's also a place for her to get away from the fallout after she makes her big announcement?"  
  
Michael answered, "Exactly. So she told you about that, then. Good. She needs you, Liz. I wanted to make it clear to you personally that Maria's happiness and safety are priorities for me. If you think it looks like I don't care or that I'm inching toward abandoning her again, just know that you have it wrong.  
  
My future is Maria and the plans she and I've made together. I just wanted you to hear it from me yourself.  
  
You don't have to forgive me for what I've done in the past or like me or be my friend, I'll still never want you out of Maria's life because I know what you mean to her and she means everything to me. It's that simple for me."  
  
Liz answered carefully, "I hope you really mean that, Michael. Maria deserves to be happy and to be treated respectfully."  
  
Michael said with quiet intensity, "You and I are on the same page, this time, Liz."  
  
Liz offered a concession, "With that in mind, then, I also don't want to be the reason you aren't there for her, when she has the baby. Whether I think it's wise or not, you're the man she wants to count on and while you don't have to prove it to me that she's not mistaken, I do hope that you'll prove it to her. I won't mind being wrong, as long as she is being treated with the respect and the love that she has always deserved."  
  
Michael bit back a defensive response to her criticism and he assured her, "I'm glad you have her back. If I do miss my child's birth, I can guarantee you that it won't be because I'm avoiding you or for lack of effort, either. I want to be there. I intend to be there."  
  
Liz was quiet for a few seconds, then she sighed and said civilly, "Okay. Well, thanks for calling, Michael. If there was nothing else, then Merry Christmas."  
  
Michael confirmed, "Nothing else. Merry Christmas, Liz. Tell Maxwell for me, too. See you around March first. Bye."  
  
Liz replied, "Sure. I'll tell him. For Maria's sake, I hope that's true. Bye."  
  
Michael was relieved to get off of the phone with her. He checked off the last name on his list, crumpled the list, tossed it into the garbage and checked the time. He turned off the lights in the camper, on the build site, and locked it up before hopping on his bike and heading to Roswell to pick up the keys for Ava's apartment in Belen.  
  
*****  
  
It was just past ten at night, on Christmas Eve when Michael finally got back to Roswell from Belen. He turned off his bike and walked it for a block, then quietly let himself into the Valenti's garage to park it. He entered the kitchen from the garage as quietly as possible, as well, and took a short cut through the dining room to poke his head into the living room. It was empty.  
  
He went to his and Maria's room and carefully tried the door. It was locked. He shrugged and waved his hand over the lock to unlock it and let himself into the room. He heard the shower running through the bathroom door which was opened slightly and he smiled, instantly picturing her wet, naked body. He shook off the memories, relocked the bedroom door and started to get ready for Christmas mass, keeping his ear trained for the shower to stop.  
  
By the time Maria came out of the bathroom, wearing a towel turban on her head, a towel hanging around her neck, with the ends mostly covering her breasts and another towel around her hips and secured under her belly, Michael was ready to go to mass.  
  
Maria wasn't looking up as she left the bathroom and so Michael had several seconds to appreciate the view before she realised she wasn't alone.  
  
She stopped just short of screaming from being startled and then her face lit up and she pounced on him, hugging him and kissing him repeatedly as she alternately enthused and scolded, "You're here! You jerk! I thought I would have to spend our first Christmas back together, without you! I can't believe you tricked me! God do I love you! Please tell me you're staying until morning! You are, aren't you?"  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around the back of her neck, kissed her lingeringly and then answered, "Yes, I'm staying all night and wow I love this outfit. You are so damn sexy and you smell really good. Mmm, you feel good too! Do we really have to go to mass? Also, I wasn't tricking you. My plans changed so I decided to surprise you. Surprise!"  
  
Maria finally assessed him properly and she asked hopefully, "Wait, you're dressed really nice! Are you coming to midnight mass with us?"  
  
Michael grinned and nodded, answering, "That was the plan but I'm suddenly not too interested in staying dressed up! Wanna make out with me, hot stuff?"  
  
Maria laughed and kept him at arms length, as she declined, "Don't you even start, Michael! I still have to get ready and that takes longer these days! But it isn't a permanent no. After mass?"  
  
Michael frowned in frustration and then brightened a little as he suggested, "Okay, how about this? You get ready and if there are a few minutes before we have to get going, we make out with our clothes on and no reaching under them? I'll behave. Promise."  
  
Maria thought about it and countered, "Promise me the opposite once we get back here after mass."  
  
Michael chuckled and sought clarification, "What? You mean clothes off and I won't behave?"  
  
Maria smiled proudly at him and confirmed, "Exactly!"  
  
Michael pulled her close suddenly and kissed her deeply for several seconds, then he pulled back, looked her in the eye and obliged her request, "I promise not to behave when we're alone together after mass. Okay? You are way too irresistible like this, though, so I better go wait for you in the living room. You need to wear towels this way more often. Damn, Maria, you get me all worked up without even trying. Mass will feel like forever! How about a quick preview? Just get rid of the one around your neck. Please?"  
  
Maria exclaimed indignantly, "Michael DuPree! Are you perving on me?"  
  
"Always.", Michael said with a straight face and only the twinkle in his eye indicated he was teasing.  
  
Maria narrowed her eyes, failing at looking mad, then she removed the towel from around her neck and after only a few seconds of letting him get an eye full, she threw it over his face, ordering him, with an indulgent laugh, "There, you got your jollies, now get out!"  
  
Michael laughed, too, pulling the towel off of his face, then he fist pumped the air and said, "Yes! I officially have the hottest and best baby Mama on the planet! Love you, Maria! Hurry as much as you can, because I'm really not done kissing you hello, yet! I'm going, I'm going! Very reluctantly!"  
  
Michael fidgeted restlessly as he waited for her to get ready and he was rewarded about twenty minutes later when she emerged from their bedroom looking like a very familiar to him celebrity; a very pregnant one but still beautiful enough to make him feel more than a little star struck, none the less.  
  
Michael smiled softly at her and commented, "Okay, I still prefer you naked but you do look really pretty dressed up like that, too. Actually, no, let me rephrase that. You. Look. Amazing. It's a good thing I won't be sitting with you, at this thing because anyone with functioning eyes will know, that you are way too good for the likes of me."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "What do you mean you won't be sitting with me? Why not?"  
  
Michael placated, "Come on, Maria, you know why not. Everyone in Roswell is proud of their rock star, Ria Lucky. You are not anonymous here. Plus everyone is on high alert trying to guess who your baby Daddy is; best not to make it glaringly obvious. I'll be nearby but I can't sit with you or Mom, either."  
  
Maria harumphed and pouted, "Now, I don't want to go to mass, either."  
  
Michael smiled consolingly and put his arms around her, kissing the side of her head, then he argued kindly, "Yes, you do. You love this part of Christmas. It's only for an hour or so. We get to sleep in the same bed together tonight. That's kind of better than sitting together for midnight mass, isn't it?"  
  
Maria squirmed more closely into his embrace and continued to pout, "I guess. You underestimate yourself, you know. You look so good, I just know you'll have single women with svelte figures hitting on you, tonight. I hate that. You're taken but there's no way for unsuspecting women to know that."  
  
Michael laughed lightly and reassured, "Maybe not, but the point is, that you and I do know. You've got nothing to worry about, Maria. My heart only beats crazy like this for one woman and that's you. I will shut down any other woman who tries to so much as be friendly with me. Okay? I still don't think there's any possibility of that even happening but you have my word, that I will not encourage it. I'll be flat out rude, if it comes down to it."  
  
Maria leaned back to look up at him and she agreed, "Thank-you, I'd really appreciate that. I love you, Michael."  
  
Michael's lips twitched in a small smile and then he looked around, as he asked, "I know Mom has got to have mistletoe up around here somewhere. Where's it at?"  
  
Maria stole a quick kiss before answering, "Not that we need it, but it's in the doorway between the front entry hall and the dining room. I think Pops put some over the kitchen sink, too!"  
  
Michael pointed to the clock and countered, "Clever, that. Hey, look, we still have fifteen minutes before we have to leave and mistletoe provides a good excuse, if Mom or Sheriff catch me kissing you, not quite behind closed doors. Where are they, anyway?"  
  
Maria caressed Michael's face and whispered, "They went for a drive to look at Christmas lights. Supposedly. I suspect they are not driving nor are they looking at anything, they're just out somewhere, parked and doing what we're about to do. We really don't need mistletoe, Michael, they already said they'd meet up with me at mass. They aren't coming back here before then."  
  
Michael didn't say a word as he eagerly kissed Maria properly for the better part of the entire time they had left before they'd have to leave. Maria's hands wandered, as she tried to get her hands on his skin under his dress shirt but he firmly pushed her hands away and muttered against her mouth, "If I have to behave, then so do you."  
  
She made a small noise of complaint but stuck to their agreed upon rules.  
  
*****  
  
Once they were at Christmas mass, Michael made himself scarce, only finally taking his seat once most everyone else had done so, as well. He sat four rows in front of the Valenti's, so Maria could see him and note for herself that he didn't need to fend off any women. He could feel her eyes on him and he had to fight the urge to look over his shoulder and meet her love filled gaze. He just consoled himself with the thought that he'd be alone with her later and he'd get to sleep beside her all night.  
  
He did try to pay attention to the service but he had a lot on his mind. He didn't believe in an all knowing, all seeing God but then he considered, he hadn't believed anything good could ever happen to him either and yet it had. He'd met Maria, fallen in love with her and despite two break-ups with her they were back on track, again, after twelve miserable years apart.  
  
He thought back to the long ago Christmas, during which Maxwell had healed the kids on the oncology floor and how back then, he'd had a few of his own hopes (he hadn't wanted to call them prayers, at the time), come to pass, as well.  
  
He found himself hoping for things, once again. The health, and happiness of both his unborn child and Maria were at the top of the list, of course but it also included his hopes for their plans to actually pan out, the way they wanted or at least close to the way they wanted.  
  
As the service was nearing it's end, Michael left early and headed back to the Valenti's to wait for their return. Maria had said something about socialising with Amy, Jim, Kyle, Ava and baby Skyler before turning in. He didn't mind delaying time alone with Maria, for them. They were his real family now.  
  
He found himself mentally thanking whatever force in the universe, had seen fit to let him be accepted by such kind, caring and decent people. His own personal theory was that it had something to do with love, which meant to him, that Maria was the key to it all.  
  
He whispered out loud, "Thanks, Maria, for everything good in my life, especially you."  
  
Michael put the gifts he'd gotten for everyone under the tree, in the living room and then he took it upon himself to start getting snacks and eggnog ready for his family's return from Christmas Eve midnight mass.  
  
He wasn't quite done when Jim, Amy, Maria, Kyle, and Ava, with Skyler in her arms, came in through the front door in a flurry of activity, voices and laughter. Michael abandoned his snack prep to go greet them.  
  
As soon as Amy set eyes on him, her smile warmed and widened and she greeted him with a double cheek kiss, "Merry Christmas, sweetheart! I'm so glad you're here with us! Thank-you for sitting where I could see you, at the service tonight! You look so handsome in your Christmas best!,  
  
"Don't you agree, Maria?"  
  
Maria looked at Michael's face and she laughed, as she agreed, "Yeah, Mom, he does, especially sporting those shades of red! Seriously, Mom they make the kiss proof stuff now, you know! That and if that red face is any indication, I don't think he's used to compliments, either!"  
  
Amy fussed over him then, trying to wipe at her kiss prints on his cheeks, but Michael fended her off and insisted, "Just leave them be and make everyone else match me instead, Mom! Maria, too!"  
  
Maria glared at him but couldn't keep a straight face. She relented with a laugh, "Oh, fine! Go ahead, Mom! We all know you want to do exactly that!"  
  
Amy grinned mischieviously, re-applied her lipstick and made all of their cheeks and Skyler's forehead match Michael's cheeks.  
  
When she was done everyone was just trailing off from laughing and then Michael said to Maria and Ava, "Now there's only one person who doesn't look like the rest of us. What about it ladies? You going to fix that or what?"  
  
Maria put up surrender hands and explained, "I'm wearing the won't kiss off stuff, so sorry, no can do!"  
  
Ava said apologetically, "Mine's not exactly Christmas-y red so it wouldn't match us all, anyway?"  
  
Kyle chimed in and addressed Michael and Jim, "Then I guess we don't have much choice, men! Hand over the lipstick, Ma!"  
  
Michael protested, laughing anew, "I'm not wearing lipstick! I mean not on my lips! Not even for you, Mom!"  
  
Maria smiled at him warningly and suggested, "Then do it for your baby Mama and as practice for any future daughters we might have who will most certainly want to make you up, someday! You started this, Michael!"  
  
Michael considered briefly what his options were, sighed and intercepted the tube as Amy attempted to hand it to Kyle. In defense of his relenting so easily, he insisted, "I'm no coward or poor sport! And it's like Maria said; it's practice in case we ever have a daughter. Man how do chicks stand this stuff? Fine. There. Happy now, Maria?"  
  
Maria nodded continuing laughing and admitted, "Actually, yes! Except, you look like a clown now or the Joker! You didn't stay in the lines!"  
  
Amy offered him her cheek and he kissed it, saying afterward,"Merry Christmas! Love you, Mom!"  
  
Kyle went next, not having applied it any better than Michael had and he kissed her other cheek, echoing Michael's sentiments, "Love you, Ma! Merry Christmas!"  
  
Jim declined the tube and said with a smirk, "I think I'll just stick to direct transfer from my cute wife's own lips!"  
  
Jim kissed her lips, then her nose, leaving a kiss print on it and he smiled into her happy eyes as he declared, "You just keep getting cuter and cuter! I love you, honey! Merry Christmas!"  
  
The men let their women wipe the remainder away from just their lips, with tissues.  
  
Amy offered, "Shall I go make my silly family some snacks?"  
  
Michael answered before anyone else could, "No, Mom, I got this. Just relax and visit with your granddaughter. I was nearly done getting those ready when you guys got back. I'll just be a few minutes."  
  
Maria surprised him by following him into the kitchen. He teased her, as a small smirk played on his lips, "You do know there's a newborn baby in the living room, right?"  
  
Maria didn't say anything until after she had thoroughly kissed him on the lips, "Correction, there is a newborn baby in her Grammy's arms. I didn't stand a chance!"  
  
Michael nodded in understanding and then asked flirtatiously, "So, what was that kiss for? And how do I get lots more of those?"  
  
Maria said mysteriously, "I could list all the reasons and give you hints how to get more of those but I think you already know the whys and the hows."  
  
Michael kissed her hard then and admitted, "Okay, you're right. Man I can't wait to get you all to myself, in our bedroom! It's weird; it's like I'm double excited. It's you which makes me excited enough but damn tonight, it's also Ria Lucky right freaking in front of me and you are seriously your own only competition! Feel my heart. You're doing that, to me."  
  
Maria chuckled and teased him, "Awww! Have I just met my diehard fanboy?"  
  
Michael blushed, gathered up the snacks and drinks, nodded, confessed, "Pretty much.", and he took the refreshments out into the living room.  
  
Maria followed Michael and sat on his knee as Kyle passed the eggnog around and made a request of them all, "Don't anyone drink just yet. I uhh have something to say or do or whatever."  
  
All eyes were riveted on him and he continued as he raised his glass, "To the very best family any man could ever want, to it's newest addition, my beautiful daughter Skyler Jamie and to the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, Ava Renee Lang! Merry Christmas! Drink everyone!"  
  
After drinking, Kyle set his glass down, took Ava's from her, set that aside, as well and then he pulled out a small green velvet box. Ava asked with a shaky voice, "Kyle? What are doing right now?"  
  
Maria screamed in excitement against her own fist and Amy sat forward with blatant hope on her face. Jim smiled at his son and nodded. Michael couldn't take his eyes off of Maria but he knew what was coming.  
  
Kyle confirmed everyone's suspicions, as he got down on one knee, in front of Ava and offered her the opened box, saying, "I love you, babe. Like I never imagined I could love anyone. You're already part of this family because of our daughter but I want that to be official. Marry me, Ava. Please?"  
  
Ava delayed answering by asking, "Are you sure about this, Kyle? You don't have to do this to be Skyler's Daddy. I'd never keep her from you."  
  
Kyle grasped her hand and assured her, "I already know that. I want this, Ava. I want you. Permanently. I want you to quit threatening to go back to your apartment in Belen. I want you both with me for life. I'm yours no matter what your answer is, but I'm really hoping I get a yes. Ava? Will you marry me? Please?"  
  
Ava stalled some more, "And here I was only hoping you'd ask us to move in with you. This is kind of way better. I love you, too, Kyle. Yes. My answer is yes. I want to marry you. I want to live with you. Permanently.", and then she ultimately held out her hand to him.  
  
Kyle put the ring on her finger, stood up to hug and kiss her fiercely, and then he turned to his family and announced with happy tears in his eyes, "So hey great news! We're getting married! She actually said yes!"  
  
Michael watched Maria smiling and congratulating the newly engaged couple and wasn't fooled for a second. Neither was Kyle, thanks to Max.  
  
Maria excused herself to go to the washroom. Michael congratulated Kyle and Ava, sincerely but briefly, then he asked to borrow one of Jim's handkerchiefs and went to check on Maria.  
  
She was in their bedroom, sitting on the bed, her shoulders moving with her quiet sobs. Michael sat beside her, startling her. She tried to turn away and compose herself, downplaying her reaction, "Water works is just normal for me, Michael."  
  
Michael put his arm around her shoulders and he handed her the handkerchief, as he pointed out, "If those were only happy water works, you wouldn't be hiding away in here. You wanna tell me what's on your mind?"  
  
Maria declined the handkerchief, sniffled and complained forlornly, "Why does literally everyone get to have the life I want, before me? I got pregnant before her! I've been in love with you for forever and she's known Kyle, for what, about five minutes? Why does she get to be engaged first? Is it ever going to be our turn, Michael or am I just fooling myself? Best laid so called plans and all that?"  
  
Michael pulled her closer, kissed her ear and said quietly, "They may have gotten engaged before us but your ring is going to be way nicer and when I propose to you, even you will think it's the most romantic thing I've ever done. Full stop. I'm sorry if it's hard for you to believe that; if it's just empty words to you, right now. We are going to get our turn, Maria."  
  
Maria pressed her wet face against the side of his neck and criticised herself, "I'm such a horrible person! Kyle chose to include us in such a monumental event in his life and I'm in here feeling sorry for myself! I have so much to be grateful for but I'm too busy being petty and jealous!"  
  
Michael argued gently, "It's not petty, to want to be just as happy as they are. It's not like you'd ever take their happiness away from them; you just want some, too. There's nothing wrong with that. You are the furthest thing from a horrible person that I could ever imagine, Maria. Just, you know, quit being so mean to the love of my life, okay?"  
  
Maria finally took the handkerchief from his hand and dabbed at her face with it. She put her face back against Michael's neck again and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Michael. I do believe you'll keep your promise to me. I just feel impatient with everything, lately. Waiting to end my career, waiting to hold our baby, waiting to be your wife, waiting, everything is waiting and waiting and life is moving on all around me. I still don't even know where I'm having our baby!"  
  
Michael said with quiet assurance, "I do. Ava sublet her apartment to me. I already talked to Liz and she said you having the baby at Ava's would be super convenient for her. We have access until at least March twelfth, and given Ava's newly engaged status, likely longer than that even, so after you have the baby you can just stay put and avoid the fallout from your resignation and early termination of contract announcement, for a while longer."  
  
Maria looked at him and asked incredulously, "You talked to Liz? She talked to you? You two agreed on something? I mean it's great to know where I'll be giving birth but you and Liz had a conversation! Wow! How did you leave things? Any tension still?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "We're not friends by any means, Maria but we were both civil and respectful. Also, did you know that their kids know who I am and call me Uncle Michael, too, just like Isabel's kids? I was not expecting that. Her eldest, I believe, answered the phone when I called."  
  
Maria nodded and confessed, "Yes, I knew or rather hoped that would be the case. I asked Liz to consider it, since I plan on you being part of my life permanently and they already call me Aunt Maria. I told her it would be weird if they call you Mr. DuPree or DeLuca but then call me Aunt. I guess she did more than just consider it. Are you okay with it?"  
  
Michael nodded and confirmed, "Yeah. Course. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. I don't want any of our kids caught up in any issues we have with each other. I guess Liz agrees with me on that, too. Will wonders never cease!?"  
  
Maria smiled slightly and said simply, "Thank-you, Michael. You are the biggest reason I so should not be in here feeling so down about my life."  
  
Michael tightened his arm around her briefly and offered, "I was going to wait until tomorrow morning to tell you this other news, I have, but maybe you could use some good news, for us, right now?  
  
As of April second, we can begin living on our property full time. Our big house won't be finished yet by then, but the tiny house I'm having built will be. It'll be on wheels, too, so once our big house is move in ready, we can either sell the tiny or park it somewhere else and use it to travel whenever we feel like it. It will have features built into it to accomodate us living with an infant. Does that help or not really? I know I'm feeling excited about it, but then again I was excited when it was all still just a blank slate. How are you feeling about this news?"  
  
Maria touched his face and tried to smile as she said, "While it's true I'm maybe not as excited as you are by this news, it does help. I really do love that you thought ahead not just to where we'll live but what our circumstances will be by then. Built in accomodations for an infant? Our baby. Our Ovenjoy will be a bit more than a month old by then. I'm definitely excited about that. I love you, Michael.  
  
Did you know that there's a newborn baby in the living room, who I really want to fuss over, Michael? Her Grammy just needs to share is what."  
  
Michael asked earnestly, "So you're feeling a bit better, now?"  
  
Maria nodded but corrected, "A lot actually. I hope they haven't all turned in, while I've been in here melting down. It is nearly two in the morning."  
  
Michael offered, "I'll go check. I'll knock if they're still up and you can come on out or if they aren't still up, then I'll just come back in and we can turn in, too, okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and Michael left their bedroom.  
  
Michael was relieved that everyone was still up. Concerned looks from Amy and Kyle prompted him to assure them, "She's fine. She's just Maria but magnified by pregnancy hormones. You know? Anyway, Mom, she wants some time with her niece."  
  
Amy sighed regretfully and handed Skyler to Michael, "Then you better get a quick cuddle in before Auntie Maria gets a hold of her."  
  
Michael accepted the infant eagerly. He smiled at the serene little face and introduced himself, "Hey, little princess, my name is Michael but you can call me whatever you can pronounce when you start talking, okay? You are very pretty. Just like your Daddy."  
  
Kyle protested, "I wear lipstick one time and this happens! Nice, there, Heckle, disparaging me to my own daughter!"  
  
Michael retorted with a grin, "At least I didn't say you were too ugly to be her Daddy! Count your blessings, Kyle!", ending with his Cartman voice.  
  
Kyle shook his head in somewhat amused annoyance and demanded, "Just gimme back my baby girl."  
  
Michael handed her over to Kyle and warned, "Enjoy while you can, I'm about to go get Maria and she has some serious baby fever."  
  
Kyle chuckled but then asked somewhat more seriously, "Is she really okay, now? I couldn't help hearing her, in my head."  
  
Michael nodded and assured him, "Yes. She is genuinely happy for both of you."  
  
Kyle's features relaxed and he said, "Got that one loud and clear. Better go get her. Skyler's due for a feeding around three, so Maria only has until then to get some one on one with her. After her feeding she'll be down for the count until around seven-thirty."  
  
Ava piped up, "Would you and Maria mind, if Kyle and I take a walk and leave Skyler with the two of you? We won't be gone long, or anything?"  
  
Michael shook his head and agreed, "Not at all. Skyler will be just fine with us, while her parents take a few minutes for themselves. Be right back with Maria."  
  
Jim interrupted, "Well, kids, us grandfolks are up way past our bedtime, as it is, so we'll be turning in, now. Goodnight everyone,"  
  
Michael requested, "I think a certain princess might need a goodnight hug from her Pops? Can you hold off two more minutes?"  
  
Jim smiled and nodded, agreeing, "I can do that. It's my favourite part of my job description, as a parent."  
  
Amy pouted a little, "Only from her Pops?"  
  
Michael winked at Amy and consoled, "'Fraid so, this time, but you need to stay up, too, because I'm gonna need a goodnight hug from my Mom! Be right back."  
  
Amy brightened up and gushed, "Oh, you charmer! My sweet, sweet, Michael!"  
  
Michael warmed inside with her words and he hurried to go get Maria.  
  
He rapped lightly on their bedroom door and after a few seconds she opened it and asked, "Really? They're still up?"  
  
Michael nodded but added, "Your folks are about to turn in. They're worried about you, though, so they're waiting to say goodnight to you, properly. Come on. Also, Ava and Kyle are gonna leave Skyler with us for a few, while they go take a short walk."  
  
Maria corrected him, "You mean with me."  
  
Michael chuckled and agreed, "Yeah. That's what I meant."  
  
Maria asked guiltily, "Unless you haven't got to hold her, yet, either?"  
  
Michael assured her, "Holding her is why it took me so long to come get you. I'm pretty sure I'm her favourite person, so far. At least until she meets you, anyway. Basking while I can."  
  
When they got back to the living room, Jim held out his arms and said, "There she is. Bring it in to Pops, princess."  
  
Maria went to him immediately and held tightly to him with her eyes closed. Jim rubbed her back and told her, "The rough spots don't last, either. Just remember that and you'll be fine. I love you, princess. Goodnight."  
  
Maria nodded and echoed him, "I will, Pops. I love you, too. Goodnight. Sleep well. See you in the morning."  
  
Michael made good on his earlier prediction and gave Amy a heartfelt hug goodnight. Maria kissed her Mom goodnight on the lips and then Jim and Amy turned in.  
  
Kyle put Skyler in Maria's arms, right away and gave Maria a knowing look of kindness as he said, "Love you, sissy. See you in a few. Ava and I are heading out, now."  
  
Maria nodded and then said what he already knew, "I'm sorry about the noise, earlier, bro."  
  
Kyle smirked and shrugged as he asked, "What noise? We're all good, sissy. Enjoy your niece! Her next feeding is at three, if Heckle didn't tell you, yet. We'll be back before that, though."  
  
Once Michael and Maria were alone with Skyler, Michael sat beside Maria, with his arm around her and they both talked to Skyler in between their own conversation with each other.  
  
Michael wished aloud, "I hope all our kids look mostly like you."  
  
Maria argued, "I don't! I need babies with your eyes, and your facial expressions, Michael."  
  
Michael asked feeling baffled, "Why? My eyes work but they're a bit boring compared to yours. You've got that cool chameleon green thing going on."  
  
Maria refuted his claim, "Your eyes are not boring and what do you mean by chameleon? Like a lizard?"  
  
Michael explained, "No, just that they turn different shades with your moods. Always green but never the same shade of green for long. Mine pretty much stay brown."  
  
Maria snort laughed startling Skyler. After soothing the baby, Maria argued, "Trust me, Michael, your eyes do not stay the same shade of brown twenty-four seven. Of course you wouldn't know that because I'm sure you don't look at yourself in the mirror the myriad ways you look at me; that would be way weird."  
  
Michael flirted lightly, "Okay. I'll take your word for it. So uhh when is your favourite shade my eyes change to?"  
  
Maria sing-songed her answer, "I'm not telling you until after we've returned this sweet little angel to her Mommy and Daddy!  
  
Gosh, Michael, she's just so precious! She's only my niece and I'm completely smitten! How am I even going to handle my own baby, especially one that looks like you? I'm going to be a doormat Mama, aren't I? Sure you can eat a whole bag of cookies before dinner, sweetheart because you have eyes that I can't stick to no for. I am so doomed!"  
  
Michael suggested, "Well, how about whenever I get suckered by our kids who figure out how to push my buttons, you can play the heavy and I'll do the same for you?"  
  
Maria challenged, "And if it's the same kid that knows how to sucker both of us?"  
  
Michael deadpanned, "We'll stock up on cookies, then, I guess."  
  
Maria laughed, leaned in and kissed him briefly, then agreed, "You've got yourself a deal, there, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael changed the subject, "I was thinking about how we should decide on names for our kids. We should have some kind of system aside from the name has to fit the face. Some kind of turn taking thing. Like if we name this one for Hal then you get first dibs on naming our next baby.  
  
I mean nine kids, that's like thirty-six names we're supposed to find, like and agree on, unless we go gender neutral for all of them, but that's still eighteen names. It would be easier on our relationship, I think, if we just agree to give each other the freedom to give our assigned kids whatever names we like. Maybe take turns with first and middle name decisions, too? I liked Kyle's idea of switching up our own names to fit the opposite gender, too. Just think about it, is all I'm saying, okay."  
  
Maria nodded already pensive and agreed, "I will think about it. You make some good points. We have a history of fighting over dumb things; I wouldn't want naming our children to become something we fight about. Compromising ahead of time, makes some sense, then. I'll definitely think seriously about this, Michael. Thanks for suggesting it. You keep surprising me, lately. The good kind, just to be clear."  
  
Michael nuzzled her ear and flirted, "You ain't seen nothing, yet!"  
  
Maria scolded him half-heartedly, "Michael! Not in front of Skyler, please!"  
  
Michael backed off but said rebelliously, "Sorry, not sorry."  
  
Maria took a turn changing the subject, "So now that we know where I'm having our baby, what's the rest of the plan? I mean I think I'll have to deal with at least the first week after my announcement but then when I'm ready to duck out of sight, how is all that going to happen? How do I make sure nobody tracks me down in Belen?"  
  
Michael nodded and admitted, "I've been thinking about that, too. I think you might have to make some decoy travel plans. Kind of a waste of money but it should cause just enough confusion for you to make it to Ava's undetected. I'll keep you company in Belen as much as I can but I'll be practically living on our build site, the rest of the time.  
  
I've been doing a lot of reading since Eugene, actually, about pregancy, labour and delivery. Even if I'm delayed from leaving Lovington by two or three hours after your labour starts, I should still make it in plenty of time to be there for the actual birth.  
  
It's really great that we have the privacy of Ava's apartment and that the only people we expect to be there with you are Liz and Mom, which means I get to be there, too and I won't have to hide like I thought I might have to, after all.  
  
I'm kind of hoping I'll already be with you, when you go into labour.  
  
Are you scared at all? About the whole process? I'm kind of nervous, myself and I'm not even the one that has to feel everything and put in the work to bring our baby into the world. I got the fun, feel good, easy part. The rest has been and is all on you."  
  
Maria shrugged and admitted, "Of course I'm a little scared, Michael. I have no pre-existing frame of reference for what giving birth will be like. I know it will hurt, probably and take a lot of concentrated exertion. I worry that I won't handle any of it with anything even remotely resembling grace or dignity or you know woot strong powerful woman mojo. I bet I totally wuss out and beg Liz for strong drugs! I hope not but I think I will. You going to think I'm a big chicken if I do that?"  
  
Michael laughed wryly, "No. I may ask for strong drugs myself just to deal with feeling useless while you're doing everything. Kidding. It's just that if I could at least cut your pain or effort in half and absorb half of it for you, I would. I'm not looking forward to you being in pain.  
  
And about that, Maria. If it's a really bad experience for you, I won't hold you to eight more. We could stop at one. I will always leave that part up to you, because it's your body. Nine is the dream; the ideal, but if reality is too harsh for that, then we can think up a new thing to dream about together, instead of having nine kids."  
  
Maria insisted stubbornly, "You promised me nine kids, Michael, so we're having nine kids. Women have been doing this since the beginning of human-kind. The only way we have less than nine, is if a doctor tells me it could kill me to have another one.  
  
If I'm already pregnant and a doctor ever says that to me, I'm not terminating, though. Just so you know. Doctors are educated, yes but they are not Gods and unless they are Liz Evans, they are also not psychic. I'd never terminate based on a doctor's educated guess at the chances for a good outcome. Stranger things have happened and we are the stranger thing that has happened, so. There's that."  
  
Michael kissed her cheek and reiterated, "Like I said, you call the shots on how many babies we have or don't have. My initial number was way more than nine so even if you want more than nine, later, great!  
  
I umm enjoy the trying. Eugene was awesome.  
  
Man, as much as I'm enjoying this little cutie, I'm hoping her parents come back, soon. I want you all to myself, like hours ago."  
  
Maria didn't have a chance to respond because right on cue, Kyle and Ava returned, looking very happy and acting madly in love with each other. They both quickly switched focus from each other, to their daughter, though. Kyle took her from Maria, chuckled at the remnant kiss print still on her forehead, kissed her cheek and said, "Mommy knows you are about to let us know that it's time to eat, so here you go, Skyler, go see Mommy.", as he placed Skyler in Ava's waiting arms.  
  
Ava looked between Michael and Maria and asked, "Any trouble? Has she been fussy?"  
  
Maria answered, "Nope. Michael has a way with babies."  
  
Ava smiled in surprised delight and said, "Oh! That's great!"  
  
Michael nudged Maria and asked, "What do you mean me? You held her the whole time."  
  
Maria smiled softly at him and conceded, "True but every time you were talking she turned to your voice. Maybe it's because you don't change your tone when you talk to her. You talk to her same as you talk to anyone. I tried to follow your example a few times but my voice always heads back into that high range us non-hybrid humans tend to use on babies and cute animals.  
  
Isabel tells me it's not just Skyler, either; apparently Pepper had zero temper tantrums while you were visiting. She actually forgot just how fierce Pepper's temper could be!  
  
Hearing about how good you were with Pepper and the boys, plus from what I saw for myself, I know I picked the right baby Daddy. I was so proud to hear Isabel going on and on about you with her kids."  
  
Michael mused, "You know, about that tone thing I've heard the rest of you using? I don't think I have that tone, I wouldn't even know how to make my voice do that. Anyway, I kind of like how it sounds when you do it and I think the babies like it, too. Don't sell yourself short, there, Maria; I can already tell that besides music, babies are definitely your thing.  
  
I haven't seen you be nervous around them at all. Me? I was so nervous to hold Pepper at first because she was so tiny. I was scared of not holding tight enough and dropping her or holding too tight and hurting her, but you just have all this confidence with kids. Maybe with practice I'll get there, too."  
  
Maria smiled against his lips as she kissed him and then she said, "Yeah, you will! Help me up off this sofa and take me to bed, please!"  
  
Michael hurried to comply, explaining, "Skyler and the rest of our family are great and all but that is the best offer I've ever heard! You wouldn't even believe how much my heart is racing right now, just out of the blue, all of a sudden!"  
  
Maria chuckled as she held hands with him on the short walk to their bedroom and then asked him, "Am I still giving you Ria Lucky vibes, Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded, fighting a self-conscious smile and he admitted, "A little, I think. I mean I'm used to you just looking and dressing like you. I've never seen you, in person, looking like this. I will admit photographs have never done you justice, anyway, but it's more than that, tonight. It's like you're all shimmery or something, oh hell I don't even know how to describe what I mean. You're just, you're different tonight, Maria. It feels rare and like maybe I might never get to see you like this ever again, you know, after your announcement in the new year."  
  
Maria sighed and mused aloud, "Maybe after enough time has passed, that most people have forgotten that rock chick Ria Lucky, she can make a private comeback, just for your eyes and ears only. I can't imagine not writing songs anymore, Michael. I think that is something I'm always going to be doing, even though they won't be shared publicly, anymore."  
  
Michael squeezed her hand briefly and declared with obvious relief, "Good! So, I'll still get to hear them, sometimes? I'll still get to hear you sing your own stuff?"  
  
Maria kissed his cheek and assured him, "I think that's a pretty safe bet, yes."  
  
As soon as they were inside their bedroom with the door closed and locked, Michael pulled Maria into his arms and kissed her with pent up passion. Breathing heavily he admitted, "I want to make love."  
  
Maria nodded and whispered, "Me too. I love you, Michael."  
  
Michael was already removing her clothes, but remembered not to throw them around. He feverishly touched and kissed all up and down her body, whispering his heart against her skin. They made it over to their designated wall space and he finally let her remove all of his clothes, too. Michael made slow, sensual love to Maria up against their wall, until they were both spent. He kept his arms around her and hadn't yet pulled out, as he left his mark on her neck where it met her shoulder. He kissed the mark, afterward and then her ear, as well and whispered, "I love you, Maria. Merry Christmas. Let's go to bed, now."  
  
Maria smiled at him appreciatively as they separated and she accused, "You're giving me my Christmas wish."  
  
Michael shrugged and countered contritely, "Technically only half of it. It's after midnight so it's already Christmas Day; Christmas Eve was a little too busy to make that part come true."  
  
Maria and Michael took turns in the washroom, getting ready for bed, and then Maria picked up their conversation, as if there hadn't been a pause, arguing against his last remark, "Well, since, it's my wish, I think I get to decide what qualifies as come true or not and I say since it's dark outside still, it's still Christmas Eve."  
  
Michael grinned and said, "Sweet! I like the way you think, because that means I didn't let you down, after all."  
  
Maria snuggled up against him, under the covers and assured him, "Far from it. I feel amazing and loved and very happy."  
  
Michael quipped, "I concur. You definitely feel amazing."  
  
Maria chuckled and briefly squeezed his arm draped across her, as she said, "I love you, Michael. Goodnight and thank-you for making my wishes come true. Merry Christmas, spaceboy."  
  
Michael kissed her shoulder and replied, "It's my self-appointed role in your life; fulfilling your wishes. You're welcome. Goodnight, Maria and Ovenjoy. And Ria, too."  
  
Maria chuckled at that but was too tired to respond with words, anymore. She fell asleep still smiling.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is ready to do whatever needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Eight ******  
  
The day after Christmas, Michael had gone to northern California to do the job for Pete. It took up two full days. Michael hadn't talked to Maria the whole time and he was anxious to see her on skype upon his return to Lovington. While Maria was glad to see him and talk to him on skype, she didn't have the guaranteed privacy to talk to him for long so she promised him a much lengthier skype date raincheck and he gratefully accepted.  
  
Michael only stayed in Lovington long enough to unpack his dirty laundry and replace everything with clean clothes before heading to Belen, to spruce up Ava's apartment, in preparation for Maria's extended stay there, in the new year.  
  
By the time he got to Belen, on the twenty-eighth, it was just after eleven at night. He wasn't yet tired enough to go to bed, so he started assessing Ava's place and making lists of things he wanted to add to the decor for Maria and their as yet, unborn baby.  
  
He even experimented with a few wall colour changes, but made sure to leave at least one wall unchanged so that he could easily put it back the way it was, when they eventually gave the place back to either Ava or the landlady.  
  
It still didn't kill enough time for him. It was barely twelve-thirty in the morning. He made himself some food, took a shower and cracked open the pregnancy and baby books, Maria had recommended to him.  
  
The more he read about what labour and delivery were like, the more nervous he felt for Maria. He was worried about complications that might only be solved by going to a hospital. That could prove disastrous for their likely hybrid-blooded baby.  
  
Around two a.m., he took a break from the books, to grab a drink and use the washroom.  
  
There were still books he hadn't even started on, yet, so he dove right back into reading, afterward. His reading was interrupted at two-seventeen, by his phone ringing. His heart surged in hope, that it might be Maria but his brows rose in surprise to see that the caller was Liz.  
  
Michael answered with cautious curiosity, "Liz?"  
  
"Oh, thank God! Help me!"  
  
Michael stood up, his heart racing and he asked, "Is it Maxwell? Did they track him down?"  
  
"What? Oh. No, Michael, that's not ... ahhhh... oh God! I need your help! As in me, Liz, personally! Max is out of town, at a medical conference, and his cell phone is going directly to voice mail. I'm here alone with my kids, and my water broke; I'm in labour! I'm not even due until January fifth!  
  
Max will be home later this morning, like around ten, I think, but this one is coming fast! My birth plan is completely out of the question, at this point! I was late with Jay, on time with Sammy and as scheduled with the girls. None of us was expecting this!  
  
There isn't anyone else I can call, or believe me I would! My parents went to Puerto Rico, the day after Christmas and the Evanses are visiting friends in Florida. Both sets of grandparents won't be coming back until New Year's Eve but in the morning.  
  
Kyle, Ava and Skyler went to New York, yesterday, to visit Isabel, Jesse and the kids. They won't be back until January third. I know for a fact that Sheriff Valenti is working, right now because I talked to Maria a couple of days ago and she also mentioned that the Valenti's other vehicle is in the shop, so I didn't even call Mrs. Valenti because she has no way of getting here, plus she's too far away, anyway! I'm out of options, here, Michael!"  
  
Michael took a resolving breath and said, "Okay. So I'm the last resort. Got it. Tell me what you need me to do."  
  
"Just like that? You're actually willing to help me? Why? To score points with Maria?"  
  
Michael chose to ignore the suspicious accusation, chalking it up to her fear, pain and stress level and he answered simply, "You are family. Family doesn't always get along or like each other but we can set that aside for something this important. Just tell me what you need me to do, Liz."  
  
"Okay. Fair enough. Maybe that's why I finally gave in and ... ahhhhh.... ow.... owww... oh God called you."  
  
Michael checked the time and exclaimed in alarm, "That was only three minutes since your last contraction! When did your water break?"  
  
"A little over an hour ago. Like I said this one is coming fast. Where are you? For all I know you're too far away to even help. I really should have led with that question."  
  
Michael consoled, "You were distracted. As it turns out, I'm in Belen. At Ava's place."  
  
"Oh my God! You're actually here! I might actually not have to deliver my own baby! Okay, so what I need, I think, is for Serena to come stay with the kids! I really don't want my kids to be scared by seeing me in pain, you know? So, I guess to keep that from happening, I'll be giving birth at Ava's, too.  
  
Besides which, I don't trust that we have enough time to get Serena here and then also get me to the hospital in Albuquerque before this baby comes. If only my psychic abilities worked on demand! I do not want to risk giving birth en route to Albuquerque in either a car or an ambulance, or worse on the side of the road!  
  
When Sammy came along, we made arrangements for Jay to stay with my folks and Sammy was born at home. Our twins were born in a hospital by scheduled Caesarian.  
  
Max and I had planned that for this one, the girls would spend from New Year's Day until after the baby comes with the Evanses and that our boys would spend that same time at my folks! My kids can't see me like this! This was supposed to be an at the hospital VBAC! Oh. If you didn't know, that is short for vaginal birth after Caesarian.  
  
Arrrgh! I really wanted the extra safety net of knowing we could have another Caesarian if there were complications. Now I'll just have to pray extra hard that there are no complications! I know I'm ranting and rambling. I'm sorry. I'll call Serena, right away and ask her to come watch the kids. I'll let her know to expect you to pick her up."  
  
Michael asked, "Why don't I watch the kids and Serena can deliver your baby, instead of me? Wouldn't that make more sense and be more comfortable for you?"  
  
Liz groan laughed and countered, "I wish! Serena can't handle the sight or smells of uhh shall we say the fluids that happen during birth. Actually, she has said that if it was small amounts she probably could but there's just too much stuff during delivery. She saw a placenta in a childbirth video and had nightmares for weeks afterward because it looked too much like internal organs, like in a horror movie, to her.  
  
I did consider trying to deliver this baby, by myself, Michael but between worrying about upsetting my kids and the thought that if something happened to my baby because I was too proud or too stubborn to ask you for your help, I just, well I just wouldn't be able to live with that!  
  
Of course, you are still free to decline to help me, though, you know. In that case, if I do try this alone, even if something does go wrong, at least I'll know I did -"  
  
Michael cut her off, "Don't even finish that. I'll be there. You won't be doing this alone, Liz. Look, okay, I know none of this is ideal. I'm clearly not your first pick for delivering your baby but it's going to be okay. The important one of us, knows what to expect and you can just order me around. I'll do whatever needs to be done."  
  
Liz groaned with another contraction and said, "Thanks, Michael. I really, really don't want to do this by myself!"  
  
Michael advised her, according to the books he'd been reading, "Just breathe a lot, I guess, until we get there. But not too fast, because the books say hyperventilating is bad for the baby, or something."  
  
Liz laughed appreciatively and assured him, "Breathe a lot. Slowly. Right. Okay. I will do that. Just get here as quickly but as safely as you can, please, Michael! Oh, shoot, umm Serena's address is seventy-seven Hartel Plaza and our address is four Jarales Lane.  
  
Oh no! You drove your bike here, didn't you? Yeah, that's really not going to work for either Serena or I! You'll have to hire a taxi service, Michael. Hang on, I've got a magnet with a number for a taxi company on it. Here it is! 123-555-5321. Have one sent to her place and another to pick you up at Ava's."  
  
Michael spent less than a minute checking on routes and driving times and he informed Liz, "Okay so, barring any traffic delays, Serena should be there within fifteen minutes, I'll be there in about twenty minutes to pick you up. Then it's another twenty or so back to Ava's. Will the baby come within the next forty-five minutes, do you think?"  
  
"No. I don't think so. I honestly don't know! This isn't supposed to be happening, yet, at all! I was in denial at first and now I'm worried that I've waited too long! Michael, are you seriously prepared to follow through and deliver my baby?"  
  
Michael assured her with quiet conviction, "I will do whatever you need me to do. I've never delivered a baby before, but you have, both as a mother and as a doctor. You talk me through it and I will do exactly what you say. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Ohhh ... I need to .... oww ... gosh ... I have to get ready to go. See you when you get here. And Michael? Thanks."  
  
Michael deferred, "You don't need to thank me, Liz. Not for this, not ever. It's just luck I was even in Belen, when you called. I was going to wait and come here in the morning, as in daylight morning. Good thing I didn't. Lovington's even further away from you than Roswell.  
  
Try not to stress too much. Serena will be there soon and I'll be picking you up just a few minutes after she gets there. I'll take you to Ava's and I guess one way or another you'll be meeting your baby today. Call Serena and maybe stay on the line with her, for company, until the taxi comes to pick her up. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Okay. Bye, Michael.", and they hung up at the same time.  
  
Michael immediately called the taxi service, then got ready to go.  
  
As he waited for the taxi to arrive, he texted Maria, "At Ava's until the a.m. of NYE. Prefer skype date but at least call me on cell later, okay? I miss your voice. IMY & ILY give OJ xx's for me; you get a raincheck for infinite real ones!", and he smiled slightly imagining her expression, when she read it.  
  
He briefly considered telling Maria about Liz being in labour but there wasn't much to say that wouldn't worry her needlessly. Besides which, he felt like that was really Liz's news to share; not his.  
  
The taxi driver arrived and insisted on credit card prepayment upon discovering it was to be a round trip. Michael agreed and the rest of the drive over, to pick up Liz, was uneventful. The driver was not chatty with him, which Michael appreciated. He even waited without attitude, meter running, while Michael went in to escort Liz out.  
  
Michael watched her hug a regal looking woman, he assumed was Serena and the woman confirmed it, as she introduced herself briefly, "Hi, Michael. I'm Serena. Thanks for sending the taxi over and for being much braver and stronger, than I am!,  
  
"Again, Liz, I'm so sorry that I can't fake an iron constitution, even for you, no matter how much I love you!"  
  
Liz patted her arm and reassured her, "I love you, too. You're being a great friend by looking after the kids for me; it's enough, Reenz, I promise. Anyway, if Maria is to be believed, I'm in good hands with this one. He showed up, at least, so that's something, right?"  
  
Michael complained half-heartedly, "I'm standing right here, Liz. I can hear you."  
  
Liz looked him in the eye with a steady gaze and said, "Good. Don't make Maria out to be a liar, then."  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes and asked in confusion, "Wait, so like, have you talked to her since you and I got off the phone?"  
  
Liz shook her head and corrected, "No. It was during the same phonecall when she mentioned the Valenti's car being in the shop. She told me all about how much she wants you there, when her baby is born and how she absolutely trusts you with her life and her baby's life, that's all. She insists you are Mr. Dependable, these days. I don't want to hear about it, anymore. Just show me, that she's right, Michael."  
  
Michael's mind was immediately clear and calm. Proving Maria right, meant indirectly keeping his promise to her that he'd refrain from being right, so much, himself. He managed to not grin, but just barely. He nodded, maintaining a solemn expression and advised Liz, "Then let's go get your baby delivered, Dr. Evans."  
  
The driver initially objected, when he heard Liz gasp from a contraction, "If she's having that baby anytime, soon, she can't get in my cab."  
  
Michael stated, as calmly as he could, before Liz could freak out on the guy, "If you can get me back to where you picked me up from, within the hour, then there's no risk of her giving birth in your cab. Okay?"  
  
The driver conceded, "Fine. If you're wrong, though, I'll be sending either the cleaning bill or else the bill for the bench and carpet replacement, your way, Mr. uhh let's see DuPree, wasn't it?"  
  
Michael nodded and accepted, as he helped Liz into the back seat, "Yeah. Fair enough but it won't come to that. Probably."  
  
Liz corroborated Michael's statement, "Like he said, just get us to four twenty on Second Street, in under an hour. I am not keen to have this baby in your cab, either, mister!"  
  
Michael got in beside her, helped her buckle her seatbelt, and then buckled his own.  
  
The driver grunted and muttered, "Get you there in twenty."  
  
Liz and Michael said in unison, "Perfect.", even though, they both knew, that the circumstances in which they found themselves, were about as far from perfect, as they could get.  
  
*****  
  
At three fifty-three a.m., Michael walked Liz into Ava's apartment. By four a.m., after Michael confirmed the baby was crowning, Liz began pushing and complaining loudly about all the people she wished were present and helping her deliver her baby, instead of Michael.  
  
At four-twenty three a.m. on Monday, December twenty-ninth, twenty-fourteen, much to both Michael's and Liz's relief, Liz gave birth to an apparently healthy baby girl, without any complications.  
  
Liz was bonding with her new daughter, studiously ignoring that Michael was doing as she'd asked and keeping an eye on things while she waited to deliver the placenta.  
  
Michael was indeed keeping an eye on things but his mind was drifting to thoughts of Maria, someday going through all of the same things, to deliver their baby.  
  
He was startled from his thoughts by Liz announcing, "I've decided to name her for all of the people I wanted here instead of you. Namely, Maria, Isabel, Ava, Mrs. Diane Evans, my Mom Nancy Parker, Mrs. Amy Valenti and of course her Daddy, Max Evans. Michael, meet my youngest daughter, Marisava Dinanamax Evans."  
  
Michael wasn't in the least offended. He understood. He smiled, said quietly, "Nice to meet you properly, little M.,  
  
and then he lightly teased Liz, "That ought to be a fun name for her to learn how to print, in school."  
  
Liz stuck out her tongue at him and then gasped hard, exclaiming, "Ow! Something isn't right, Michael! Delivering the placenta isn't supposed to hurt like this! Oh God no! Did I rupture my Caesarian scar? What do you see?"  
  
Michael looked, frowned and looked at Liz in confusion as he answered, "Deja vu. Same thing I saw around forty minutes ago, when the one in your arms was coming out. Placentas are not hairy, right?"  
  
Liz's eyes bulged and she squeaked in alarm, "Hairy? Oh my God. Are you telling me there's another baby? No. That can't happen. We are not having twins. We already did that. Having twins naturally after Caesarian is dangerous. Every exam, it was just one baby. One heartbeat. Are you sure there's a head crowning?"  
  
Michael looked again, then back at Liz and refuted, "Nope. Not just crowning. The whole head is out. It's definitely another kid. Should I send it back in?"  
  
Liz yelled in pain and criticised, "You are not funny!"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "I know. Looks like you gotta push hard again to get the shoulders out. Should I put little M in that cradle thing beside you, until the other one is out?"  
  
Liz nodded vigorously but ordered, "I still need your help, too, though!"  
  
Michael transferred the newborn from Liz's arms to the bassinette and then returned to his position as baby catcher.  
  
Liz was huffing, refraining from pushing, and she asked between breaths, "Can I push, now? No cord around the neck or sticking out anywhere?"  
  
Michael shrugged and encouraged, "You're good to go. Push, Liz. Everything looks exactly the same as the first one."  
  
Liz yelled loudly and pushed. She cried out and then half sobbed in relief as Michael exclaimed, "I take that back! Not exactly the same, after all! Congratulations! This one's a boy! Time of birth, five oh two."  
  
Michael immediately did all of the things which Liz had had him do with her daughter and a second or two later, the second baby let out a loud wail. Liz was laughing and crying, as Michael placed her surprise baby in her arms.  
  
She kissed her newest son's little head and said, "Well, hello there! You are like the best surprise ever, do you know that? Your Daddy is going to be so happy when he finds out about you! I know this because I'm your Mommy and I'm so happy to find out about you! Wow! Is this even real?"  
  
As Michael resumed keeping an eye on things, waiting for Liz, to deliver the placentas, he quipped, "Well, I guess he's an automatic shoe-in as the hide and seek champ in your family."  
  
To his surprise, Liz actually laughed and didn't disagree with or criticise him, that time.  
  
When Liz was ready to hold her daughter again, too, Michael put her back in Liz's arms and resumed awaiting the final delivery.  
  
After the placentas were delivered and briefly examined by Liz, Michael set about cleaning up most of the mess created from the deliveries. He made sure Liz was comfortable and then offered to get her anything she wanted to eat or drink. She gave him her order and he went to make it for her.  
  
When he returned with her soup, juice and crackers, Liz smiled at him and said sincerely, "Thank-you, Michael. For everything. Mostly for proving Maria right. On that note, I've decided to name my son for the two people who actually were here. I'm pleased to introduce to you Mitch Elias Evans. I never do direct namesakes, but I recall that Mitchell or Mitch is one of the variants for Michael. Is it okay with you?"  
  
Michael felt his eyes well up and he nodded his consent, "Yeah. Definitely. As long as your husband doesn't object. It's an unexpected honour. Fitting since the second little M was also unexpected. Thanks, Liz.,  
  
"And hey, Happy Birthday, to the two of you! Welcome to planet Earth little double M's! It seems a bit harsh, at first, but it grows on you. You'll see."  
  
Liz grinned at him and nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Just shy of eleven a.m. there was a loud, insistent knock on the door and Michael predicted, "That's gonna be Maxwell.", as he opened the door.  
  
Max's eyes were panic-stricken and he demanded, "Where is she? Where is my wife? Did she have the baby? Is it okay?"  
  
Michael stated calmly, "Come in and calm down, Maxwell. Everything is fine. Your wife is in the bedroom nursing and bonding. She will be very happy to see you. I assume you know the way?"  
  
Max nodded distractedly and pushed past Michael, in his haste to get to Liz. Michael decided it might be a good time to go pick up some more food and give the four Evanses some privacy.  
  
He'd barely mounted his bike, when his cell rang. He answered it, knowing who was calling, "It's about time! Do you have any idea, at all, how much I miss you?"  
  
"Awww! I miss you too! I'm probably mad at you right now, though! As if you don't even tell me that Liz went into labour this morning! So? Did she have the baby or what?"  
  
Michael teased, "Close. She didn't have the baby, she had two of them."  
  
"Are you joking right now? She had twins? Again? Well, is everything okay? Is Liz okay?"  
  
Michael assured Maria, "Everybody is doing great. Maxwell showed up a few minutes ago. I imagine he'll be taking the three of them home shortly. I was about to go pick up some grub, mostly just to give them some space. To be quite honest, I'm more interested in how my baby and my baby Mama are doing. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Me and Ovenjoy are doing just fine, Michael, I promise. We just miss you. So much so, that I've just decided that I'm not mad at you, after all."  
  
Michael flirted in mock sadness, "That's too bad, because I was completely ready to do some major sucking up."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm a little bit mad, in that case."  
  
Michael chuckled and specified, "Only in person, though. When might that be, again?"  
  
"Oh boo! Sadly, no personal contact even remotely possible until after the fifth."  
  
Michael was genuinely disappointed then and he pouted, "So, no ringing in the New Year together with a real kiss then, I guess. That sucks."  
  
"True, we can't do that on New Year's Eve, right at midnight, but you had better have those lips puckered the first time we are alone together in the new year! I'm owed so many real, in person, rainchecks!"  
  
Michael flirted with intensity, "I'll have you convinced that my lips never left yours. Ever."  
  
"Oh God. The ache is nearly unbearable when you say things like that. I passionately hate missing you!"  
  
Michael consoled contritely, "I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make things more difficult for you. I hate missing you, too."  
  
"On the bright side, when you do see me, I'll be a fallen star. Unemployed. Well on my way to being hated and then forgotten. That means we're that much closer to the life we want together, right?"  
  
Michael was still struggling with his mixed feelings about her career but he chose not to address it, again, just then. He simply agreed, "Yeah. That is a definite bright side. Closer to being together permanently.  
  
Over the years, I've learned how to be more patient than I used to be, Maria, but don't ever expect me to be patient when it comes to being with you. I want you with me, right now. Maybe want isn't even the right word. Inside my head or my heart or whatever, it just feels too empty without you."  
  
"I know, spaceboy. Same, same. Less than two weeks and the emptiness will vanish. I love you, Michael."  
  
Michael half-smiled and confessed wryly, "That helps. I love you, too, Maria. Thanks for calling instead of texting this time. Hearing your voice is kind of everything, right now. Makes me wish I had more chances to talk to Ovenjoy, you know?"  
  
"But Michael, our baby knows your voice, I promise! I play all of your voice mails to us through headphones on my belly! Baby always reacts to your voice! Always! I know you still feel like you're missing out but our baby is not being deprived of you, okay? You aren't a stranger! You're Daddy and our baby knows it! I've made sure of that, every chance I get!"  
  
Michael fought the lump in his throat and he choked out, "Thank-you for doing that. I can't even tell you how much that means to me."  
  
"That's okay. I know that you'll show me, the next time we make love."  
  
Michael nodded and said with conviction, "Count on it. I don't want to ever hang up with you, but this is another kind of painful, at the same time, you know?"  
  
"Agreed. Even though I know we'll talk again before the new year, just remember, I'll see you in person, in twenty-fifteen, my love! Okay?"  
  
Michael smiled faintly and echoed, "Yeah. See you in twenty-fifteen, Maria. Love to our baby."  
  
"Of course. Always.", and she disconnected.  
  
Michael took a few minutes to recompose himself, and clear his head before getting on with his grocery shopping errand.  
  
He didn't suppose they could even test for it but he was pretty sure that driving while under the influence of Maria related emotions, was probably not a good idea. If he crashed, even if he survived, Maria would just finish him off, anyway, just for being reckless with the love of her life's, life. He found that thought comforting, somehow and it improved his outlook. Twenty-fifteen suddenly held a lot of promise, to him.  
  
"Bring it on.", he challenged determinedly, as he revved his motorbike, briefly, and then spun off, to complete his self-imposed mission.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has an eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Twenty-Nine ******  
  
After the incident, with the irate grandmother berating Ria Lucky, at her fansigning, Michael had made it his personal policy to follow Amy and Jim's lead and just avoid all media coverage of Ria Lucky. He'd decided that if Maria needed him to know that something had happened, she'd tell him, herself.  
  
On New Year's Day, however, he lifted the self-imposed restriction because he wanted to watch the press conference and see for himself that Ria Lucky really was resigning.  
  
He couldn't find so much as a hint of it. Not anywhere.  
  
What he did find, however, pulled the rug out from under him. Just one photo was all it took and every appliance and electronic within ten feet of him busted. He couldn't even bring himself to care; he was just numb.  
  
It didn't matter that the screen in front of him was black, cracked and melting, the image was burned into his brain. He couldn't process it. He didn't want to process it or even think about it. He just sat there staring at his broken computer and had not the faintest clue what to do with himself, next.  
  
If he believed his eyes, then his whole future had just been obliterated, in one photo. A photo of Xavier and Ria, ringing in twenty-fifteen with a midnight kiss. It wasn't just the kiss, though, it was Xavier's possessive hand on Michael's unborn child and the absence of shock on the faces of the people surrounding them. Encouraging, approving smiles all the way around. It was Ria's body language. Her hands were gripping his shoulders and her eyes were closed. It looked mutual.  
  
He took his cell phone from his pocket, with a vague notion of texting Maria but then he realised that he'd broken that, too. He tossed it onto the table, ground his palms against his closed eyes, wishing it was enough to erase the image that felt burned into his retinas.  
  
He heard the sounds of construction, outside the trailer and he scoffed with a humourless laugh.  
  
He found himself questioning everything, including the baby's paternity. What if it wasn't even his? What if this was karma? What if this was payback? Could he really blame her? Twelve years was a long time; maybe a long enough time to build up the bitterness required to exact this kind of cutting revenge?  
  
He shook his head in denial and said quietly, "No. There's a reasonable explanation. It's not how it looked. It can't be how it looked. I need to calm down and get my head clear. Think DuPree. What do you know? What do you know for a fact?"  
  
Michael's memories of every moment leading to his present, flashed through his mind. The answer, of course, was Maria. Unguarded, unfiltered, and incapable of the level of deceit that would have been required to do what his guilt, jealousy and fear had made him start to suspect of her.  
  
He shook his head and said out loud, "I was wrong. I have to have gotten it wrong. I don't know what the real deal with that photo is. I do know Maria, though. It's definitely my baby. Even the timing from the doctor's appointment matched. I know she loves me. Only me. It's one photo, of one split second moment. I wasn't there, so I've just gotten it wrong, somehow. It's not how it looked. It just isn't.  
  
Shit. Now, she can't even reach me to explain. Way to go, you hot headed dumbass."  
  
Michael resolutely gathered up his wallet and keys and thanked the universe in general that he'd parked his bike out of range of his emotional power surge.  
  
He spoke to the foreman briefly, "I gotta take off for a bit. Not sure how long I'll be gone but I will be back. My uhh phone is out of commission; I accidentally stepped on it. If you get any unknown caller ID calls, it's probably me calling from a burner, so please pick up, alright?"  
  
The foreman nodded sympathetically and agreed, "Sure thing, Mr. DuPree. Today is pretty routine, so I don't think we'll be running into any issues, anyway. See you when you get back."  
  
Michael briefly mock saluted him, mounted his bike and hit the road to Lubbock, Texas. He figured there was a better chance of some kind of mall or electronics store being open there on New Year's Day, than there was in Lovington, simply because it was a bigger city.  
  
As he rode, he felt increasingly embarrassed and angry at himself for his reaction to the photo. He mentally berated himself, "That paranoid jealous streak is going to put you in the poor house, yet. Get a grip, DuPree. Seriously. You can't be doing that shit once there are nine kids to feed.  
  
All this time, I thought I had it beat. Turns out, I just haven't felt that threatened, in a long time.  
  
There's got to be something I can do, to either prevent or mitigate it if there's ... yeah right don't kid yourself, again, when there's a next time. I don't know, anger management? Counseling for adult kids of alcoholics?  
  
There's gotta be something. That can't happen anymore. It's expensive and dangerous. I have to get a handle on those surges. Imagine if there'd been a Federal Agent near me when I saw that picture? I have to do something about those kind of outbursts, before they even have a chance to happen. Once and for all. Simple as that.  
  
Arrrgh! You freaking dumbass. Every damn device. Every appliance. With a kid on the way. That's one damn expensive lesson. I just hope Maria is too busy, today, to try to reach me.  
  
Shit. How do I even justify to her where my mind went? I can't. There is no justification. All I can do is own up, apologise and hope she eventually trusts me again, someday, I guess. So much for never hurting her, again.  
  
Roles reversed, is it bad enough, that I'd call it quits, on her? I'd like to think, no. Of course, I'm not pregnant, either, though.  
  
Why'd you have to do this now, huh? Not that there'd ever be a good time for it but this bullshit isn't exactly going to vindicate her confidence in you, either, up to now, is it?  
  
You damn dumbass. You just better do whatever it takes to fix this and make it right, no matter how long it takes. No complaining allowed, either."  
  
*****  
  
Once he got to Lubbock, everywhere Michael looked, there were New Year's Day sales advertisements. He smiled to himself and thought, "Gotta love capitalism. At least something is going right, today."  
  
By the time he was done shopping, he had purchased several things that he hadn't planned on buying but which seemed like a good idea because of all of the great sales.  
  
The biggest purchases of all were a twenty-eleven Mercedes-Benz Sprinter, twelve passenger van and a tow trailer for his bike. He'd just happened to pass a used car lot as he was considering renting a vehicle to get all his other shopping done and he figured why should he rent when he could own?  
  
Having a roomy vehicle definitely made shopping easier but he acknowledged that it probably contributed to him buying a lot more stuff than he had originally planned on. Hoping to make Maria happy, with some of the purchases, was also a factor in his choices; gestures of good faith, despite where his mind had gone over that photo. At least he hoped that she'd view them, as such.  
  
When he was certain that he was done with shopping, he realised he was quite tired. He considered napping in the van but he didn't suppose it would be comfortable enough for him to feel recharged afterward.  
  
He opted instead for an hourly room rate by himself at a cheap motel. He just needed a nap before heading back to Lovington. He also figured he could charge up all of his new phones at the same time; one for work, one for personal and one just for use with Maria.  
  
Michael fell asleep quickly and slept deeply. When the bedside alarm rang two hours later he had to fight his way out of sleep to hit the snooze button. The next time it rang, he forced himself to get up. He splashed some cold water on his face to make himself feel more alert, gathered up his charged devices and went to pay the final bill for the room.  
  
He stopped off at a grocery store to grab some tabasco and sugar and then he hit the drive through of a fast food chain. He ate his food, in his parked van, in the restaurant parking lot, before continuing his two hour trek back to Lovington.  
  
As he parked the van on his property, he recognised his Mom's car and worry gripped his guts. He hurried over to it but it was empty. He looked around the construction site and the work crew was long gone but they'd made the expected amount of progress on the build, which he was distractedly pleased about.  
  
He made his way around the side of the site and saw a flickering light, in his trailer. His kerosene lantern? He sprinted over to it and entered, already calling out to Amy, "Mom? You here?"  
  
He heard her voice through the bathroom door, "Yes, Michael, I'm here! I'll be right out!"  
  
Amy came out and scolded him, "Where in tarnation have you been, all day? Maria is absolutely frantic with worry!"  
  
Michael asked in alarm, "Is she okay, though? The baby's okay, too?"  
  
Amy sighed in frustration and answered, "Yes, they are both fine. Where have you been?"  
  
Michael confessed, "I went into Lubbock to do some shopping. Great sales today. Got tired, took a nap at a motel, then came home. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why did you come all the way here?"  
  
Amy gave him a knowing look and mentioned, "You seem to have several broken appliances and your lap top looks like it's melted. On the same day that a photo of that rat bastard, Xavier, kissing my daughter, gets splashed all over the internet. Coincidence? I don't think so.  
  
Maria suspected as much and sent me here to run interference for her. Do you know that at first she thought you were ignoring her calls? I talked her down from that notion and asked her to tell me a different reason you might not be answering.  
  
You should have seen the look of relief on her face when she guessed what happened here. On skype, sweetheart, so no, she isn't in this state, with us; she's still in New York. She is very keen to talk with you. Are you still mad about that photo?"  
  
Michael knew he was blushing because his face felt hot. He still felt embarrassed over how much he had overreacted. He shook his head and said forlornly, "No. I want to understand the story behind it but I know it isn't what I first thought, which is when I broke all my stuff. That's why I had to go shopping. To replace it all. She really thought I was ignoring her? For how long before she contacted you?"  
  
Amy said with sympathy in her voice, "Most of the day, I'm afraid. I've been here for just under an hour, you know how long the drive is from Roswell and after talking to her on skype for almost an hour, I came directly here. I'll let you do the math on that one."  
  
Michael cussed under his breath and said quietly, "I had hoped she'd be too busy, today, to call me. I'm really sorry for worrying both of you. I've got my new phone charged up but I don't have her number in it, yet. I'll have to get it from my e-mail once I get my new lap top up and running."  
  
Amy handed him her phone and suggested, "Or you could call her from my phone. Please don't break mine. I will wait out in my car. Give it back once you're done, okay?"  
  
Michael gratefully accepted and said in a rush, "Thanks, Mom! I won't break it. Promise."  
  
Amy kissed the side of his head, patted his back and exited the trailer.  
  
Michael found Maria in Amy's contacts and quickly hit dial. Maria answered, still sounding upset, "Mom? Did you find him? Is all of his stuff gone or is it really just all broken?"  
  
Michael answered, "It's really just all broken. I promise, I was not ignoring you. I'm not upset, anymore. By the time I figured out that the photo couldn't possibly be what it looked like, my stuff was already fried. Wait you thought all my stuff might be gone? You thought I'd left you?"  
  
"Michael! Yes. Only after hours of all my calls going directly to voice mail. I panicked okay. I know how damning that photo looks. My Mom called me, as soon as she got to our property and she said that the trailer was dark and that your bike was gone. She said she would wait for you for at least a half hour before even trying to get into the trailer to look around. That's why I still didn't know for sure. I thought this was her, calling me with an update."  
  
Michael offered before she could ask, "I've been in Lubbock, most of the day, shopping to replace all the stuff I fried. I'm talking microwave, coffee maker, toaster, toaster oven, three phones, my lap top, my router, my stereo, four lamps, the mini fridge, pretty much every electronic in the trailer. I've been pissed at myself most of the day.  
  
I imagined how easy it would have been for the feds to figure me out if they'd been anywhere near me, when I saw that photo. I've come to the conclusion that I have to get that part of myself under control, I don't care how, but I have to. I'm not just embarrassed; I scared myself, today.  
  
I also owe you a massive apology for more than just being MIA all day. My mind went places that you did not deserve, at all and I'm really incredibly sorry for that, Maria. I'm glad my devices weren't working because the thought that I might have voiced my fears out loud to you, makes me feel sick to my stomach."  
  
"Okay. I don't want to know the details, but thank-you for recanting and I accept your apology. Now it's my turn. I am so sorry about that photo, Michael. I promise I will explain about that in more detail next skype date but I want you to know that it really wasn't anything like how it looks. Are you mad at me?"  
  
Michael shook his head and sighed as he answered, "No, I'm not mad at you. I love you. I am interested in knowing the real story behind that picture but it's not urgent. I know you and I trust you and if you say it's not how it looked then I accept that as the truth. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm doing about a thousand percent better than I have been, most of the day. I love you, too and thank-you for believing me, even without all of the details, yet. Now how about you? How are you doing? Did the retail therapy help, at all?"  
  
Michael laughed lightly and admitted, "You know something, I think it did help! I bought a lot more than I intended to but I really don't expect to have any buyer's remorse."  
  
"I want to hear all about that on our next skype date. As for you figuring out how to keep your surges in check, I'm your cheerleader, okay?"  
  
Michael bit his lip and complained, "That is an unfair image to put in my head when you are too far away to even kiss. I miss you, big time."  
  
"I miss you, too. Are we okay, then?"  
  
Michael nodded and assured her, "Yeah, baby Mama, we're good. But hey was the press conference delayed or something? I couldn't find it this morning and that's how I accidentally saw that picture."  
  
"Yes, it's been delayed until tomorrow afternoon, at one p.m. Eastern standard."  
  
Michael nodded and mused aloud, "Ahh, okay. Good to know. I still want to watch it live. Maybe you could send me a streaming link for it, as I'm not eager to go looking for it myself and wind up seeing stuff I'm better off not seeing, if you know what I mean?"  
  
Maria laughed appreciatively and agreed, "Yes, of course. Good plan. I will get that information to you first thing in the morning. I love you, so much, Michael. I'm just so relieved you aren't mad at me.  
  
I'm self aware, enough to know, that if I'd seen that exact photo but of you kissing any woman, who isn't me, I'd be a complete wreck. I do not feel the least bit judgy toward you for your initial reaction, I'm just sorry for what seeing it did to your stuff. I have to go, Michael. Big day tomorrow. Our skype date is still on, though, unless your schedule changes."  
  
Michael confirmed, "It's still a go on my end, too. No changes. Really looking forward to seeing you. I mean, yeah I'll see you during your press con but it's not the same thing as knowing you're seeing me, at the same time, too. Give your tummy a rub for me and tell our baby Daddy says I love you, okay? I love both of you, a lot, Maria. I really won't ever leave you, again; not by choice. Just in case you needed to hear that, again, in so many words."  
  
"I love that you know me so well and that you still love me, anyway."  
  
Michael smiled and said, "Ditto. Goodnight, Maria."  
  
"Goodnight, spaceboy."  
  
Michael spent a few more moments just decompressing from the crazy day he'd just had, before heading out to Amy's car to return her phone to her. She saw him coming and got out to greet him, "Is everything okay between you two?"  
  
Michael handed her phone back to her, nodding and he assured her, "Yeah, Mom, Maria and I are fine. Thanks for coming all the way here and again I'm really sorry to have worried either of you."  
  
Amy shrugged and smiled as she insisted, "You don't need to be sorry on my account. Worrying is just something this Mom does. I'm always going to worry about you, Michael, because you're my son and I love you. Okay?"  
  
Michael smiled in wonder, shook his head, hugged her and said, "Okay. I love you, too. Maybe it's not such a terrible thing to know that I matter that much to you."  
  
Amy laughed and squeezed him extra hard as she confirmed, "You really do matter that much, to me, sweetheart!"  
  
As they separated, Amy declared with regret, "I have to get going, now. You coming home for a visit soon?"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Definitely. You're a way better cook than me."  
  
Amy grinned, flattered and yet they both knew that wasn't why he'd be coming home soon. She got into her car, buckled up, started it, and rolled down the window for him. He leaned over and said, "Drive safe, Mom. See you in a few weeks."  
  
She kissed his cheek and said, "I will. Goodnight, Michael. I'm glad everything turned out to be okay. Take care of yourself until it's my turn, again."  
  
Michael laughed and agreed, "Yeah, Mom, I will. I promise. Goodnight, then."  
  
Michael watched her drive away, still feeling astounded and grateful for the turn of events. When he couldn't see her car anymore, he started unloading the van of all the purchases he needed to reinstall.  
  
As he worked, he mused internally, "And this was just the first day of twenty-fifteen. Here's hoping the rest of the year is not nearly so unpleasantly eventful."


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria keep their skype date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty ******  
  
Michael checked the time, muttered impatiently, "Finally!" and quickly logged onto skype. In less than a minute, Maria hailed him and he quickly answered. They smiled at each other without saying anything, at first, and then she finally said, "Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself. I've been watching the clock pretty much since New Year's Day for this. You've been crying.", he stated gently.  
  
Her eyes welled up with fresh tears and she admitted, "Yeah. I was hoping not to be, by the time we got on here but no such luck."  
  
He searched her expression, as he asked, "Is it my fault?"  
  
She looked genuinely surprised and she quickly refuted, "Michael, no! Of course not! It's the fall out. I mean, we knew this would be hard but I guess being pregnant is making me extra sensitive, to feeling that the entire country hates me."  
  
Michael offered helpfully, "Not the entire country; I don't."  
  
She giggled through her tears and tried to joke, "That's a relief, considering you were my number one fanboy."  
  
Michael stated solemnly, "That's not past tense. I'm forever and always your number one fanboy."  
  
Maria stifled a sob and tried not to give in to more as she responded, "Well, it's nice to know I still have at least one fan left. Everybody is so angry with me, Michael.  
  
I mean, I knew this would go over like a ton of bricks but I still wasn't prepared for this much animosity, you know? Did you watch my press con? I know you said you intended to, but did you?"  
  
Michael nodded wordlessly and she pressed him, "Do you think my announcement came across as arrogant and smug like everyone is saying? Like I was being vindictive and unappreciative? Just a typical diva move?"  
  
It was Michael's turn for genuine surprise and he answered truthfully, "Is that what they're really saying? Because that's not at all how it came across, to me. Granted I have inside knowledge, as to what your motivations were, but I really am, still, your die hard Charmed, too.  
  
I had no idea anyone had a problem with the delivery of the news itself; I thought you were upset only because they are all criticising the choice you've made."  
  
Maria nodded, "Maybe I should have opted to not follow my own media coverage like you, Mom and Pops have chosen, mostly, not to do. They are really trashing me hard. They've even said they feel sorry for our baby having someone as selfish, narcissistic and cold as me for a mother. What if they're right? What if I'm not good at being a mother, Michael? What if you made a huge mistake picking me?"  
  
Michael's guts twisted and he felt his head start to throb in anger, seeing Maria so upset and not having physical access to her, to comfort her. He leaned forward and said with quiet conviction, "They don't know the real you, Maria. I have not made a mistake. You're going to be great. You already are great at being Ovenjoy's Mama. You're doing everything you're supposed to do!  
  
Please don't buy into the bad press you're getting! Don't let them rattle you, like this! They are lashing out because they don't like your decision and because you haven't budged even a smidge on saying who fathered your baby. You are none of the terrible things they are saying about you. I can't even fathom how anyone could ever see you as any of that."  
  
Maria smiled and wiped away more fresh tears, "You're incredibly biased toward me. What if love has blinded you and I really am that awful? Has celebrity and fame gone to my head and I just didn't even realise it?"  
  
Michael scoffed adoringly, and said with a soft smile, "You seem to forget who you're talking to, here. I'm not just some human only guy, Maria; I've seen everything inside of you, multiple times and no matter how much I love you, it would not escape my notice, if you were any of those terrible things. You can believe me, when I tell you, that you are a beautiful person starting from the inside and radiating out.  
  
I'm well aware, that you do, indeed, have your fair share of flaws, however, but even so, none of what they are saying applies. All of your flaws suit me. I love everything wrong with you and everything right with you. So see? I'm not that biased after all. I do see you clearly and I've no regrets about loving you or starting a family with you. Okay? Do you accept that I'm telling you the truth?"  
  
Maria nodded, smiling self-consciously and she answered, "Okay. Yes, I believe you. Thank-you, Michael. I love you, so much. I can't even think how I'd get through this, without you."  
  
"I love you, too, but for the record, you are far stronger than you're giving yourself credit for. I believe one hundred percent that you could get through this on your own, but this isn't your time to find out, that I'm right, because you aren't alone; you've got me and the rest of our family, both blood-related and extended. Remember that.", he insisted.  
  
Maria nodded and agreed, "Okay. I very much appreciate your vote of confidence and the reminder, too. So where are you, right now? At the trailer?"  
  
Michael let her change the subject, in the hope that she would gradually feel less upset and he answered her, "Yeah, but I'm heading to Belen first thing in the morning to get your safe house ready for you. Have you got your decoy travel plans ready? Aliases picked?"  
  
Maria chuckled lightly and remarked, "Safe house! That's such an appropriate term, right now. Yes, I know the plan and I have decided on the aliases that I'll be using. They were no brainers. Let's see Ms. M. Salt is heading to Atlantic City, Ms. R. Chance is heading to Puerto Rico and fake Laurie DuPree is of course heading straight to Belen."  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes and pointed out, "You skipped one. What's the fourth alias and third fake destination?"  
  
Maria chewed her lip and asked trepidatiously, "Do I have to tell you?"  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "Why don't you want to tell me?"  
  
Maria said carefully, "Because we are talking to each other on a computer and if I tell you, then yours might break and then I'll be sad because then you'll disappear from my view without a proper goodnight."  
  
Michael felt his face get hot with embarassment but he assured her, "I won't lose my cool. You can tell me."  
  
Maria cringed as she revealed, "The final destination is Hawaii and the final alias is umm Ms. L. Daria."  
  
Michael's expression cleared with understanding, "Ahh, Daria. The couple name that yours and that Dayton guy's fans gave the two of you. Why did you think that would upset me, now? You explained to me, all about that, already, when we were in Eugene."  
  
Maria nodded, shrugging and conceded, "I know that, but I was just erring on the side of caution. I wasn't sure if mentioning it might make you react to the memory of your initial reaction or not."  
  
Michael shook his head and he admitted, "No. I don't view Dayton as a threat, at all, anymore. Xavier however ..." and he trailed off uncomfortably.  
  
Maria winced and asked, "Is that my cue to finally explain about that New Year's Eve photo?"  
  
Michael nodded, "I meant what I said; I do believe you, that it wasn't how it looked, but I would still like to know what really happened."  
  
Maria sighed heavily and began recounting the events leading up to the photo, as well as what happened afterward, "Okay so I'm at that party, I see that it's getting close to midnight and all I want to do, is to sneak away, to be by myself, at the stroke of midnight and be with you, if only in my head, you know?  
  
I almost succeeded, too, but then I feel this hand on my wrist and I look up and it's Xavier and I sort of froze. I wasn't sure why he was initiating contact with me after so long, right? So then he says, and I can smell the booze on his breath, you look great, how are you? I say I'm fine and he rephrases it to are you happy? and he looks pointedly at my belly and so I say yes very happy and he smiles at me and says that he's relieved to hear that and then he tells me congratulations on the baby and he freaking hugs me!  
  
I was completely baffled. He's a bit drunk, a bit tipsy, holding on a bit too long for my liking, so I start to firmly push him away, to end his weird hug and then all hell breaks loose, there's whooping and hollering, with lights flashing everywhere and next thing I know he kissed me on the lips and all around us, people are shouting Happy New Year!  
  
It was just a peck, Michael. He didn't try anything. He pecked me, wished me a Happy New Year and then he wandered away, to go kiss a bunch of other people. I had no idea that anyone had even taken a picture of us, until I saw it and realised how it looked."  
  
Michael asked for more details, "Okay, fair enough. That explains why you were gripping his shoulders but why were your eyes closed, why was he touching our baby and how come all of the people around you guys, looked like they were happy to see the two of you together?"  
  
Maria laughed and insisted, "My eyes weren't closed! I was trying to check the time because I knew it was that close to midnight and that's pretty much why I didn't see him lean in to kiss me. If I had seen, I would have let it land on my cheek, instead. As for his hand, it merely grazed my belly, as his arm dropped from hugging me, he wasn't groping it, I promise! I know it looked like he was, but it was genuinely just photographer timing.  
  
And as for the people around us, they all knew he had defended my honour in an interview, in which he'd been accused of being my baby's anonymous Daddy. He politely informed the interviewer that I was far too intelligent and independent to ever indiscriminately create a life with the likes of him, besides which, he then openly confessed to having had a vasectomy while he was in his late twenties.  
  
So then the interviewer pointed out that that doesn't necessarily exclude him as the potential dad because vasectomies sometimes reverse naturally and he said that he had already considered that when the news first broke and nobody knew, yet, how far along I might be, so he'd had his doctor double check and he informed everyone on national tv that his doctor had confirmed that he still had no swimmers!  
  
As for why the people around us, were smiling at us, I imagine that it wasn't so much because we were together but because they knew about his interview and given our volatile history they'd expected him to throw me under the bus and/or to start drama at the party, they were just probably really impressed and amused that he'd done neither.  
  
That's it, Michael. It was such a non-event. That picture floored me because it made something so innocent and innocuous look damn near scandalous! And then I couldn't reach you and I let panic get the best of me. I thought you saw the picture and believed the worst and that you were just going to exit my life, all over again. As you now know, Mom talked me down and I sent her to plead my case with you."  
  
Michael felt colour rise to his cheeks and he openly regretted, "Now, I feel even more foolish for how I overreacted to that picture. I'm really sorry, Maria. I don't know exactly how, yet, but I intend to find a way to prevent that from ever happening again. It was expensive, embarrassing and really dangerous."  
  
Maria asked teasingly, "Ahh, so you are feeling some buyer's remorse now?"  
  
Michael shook his head, refuting her guess, "No. I mean I do regret that I had to replace things that likely could have lasted, at least, another two years, some of them closer to five, but as for the extra things I bought on whims, mainly because they were on sale? No regrets, at all."  
  
Maria prompted him, "And what exactly did you buy besides the replacement items?"  
  
Michael shrugged and deflected, "I'll tell you and show you more about that, in person, when you're at Ava's. I'd rather talk about when exactly you'll be getting there."  
  
Maria smiled and answered, "Two more sleeps. Will you be there my first night?"  
  
Michael answered with quiet intensity, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away. I miss you and I want some time to bond with our baby, too."  
  
"I miss you, too, Michael. How long can you stay with me, once I get there?"  
  
Michael sighed heavily and answered, "Not nearly long enough to suit either of us; just a couple of nights at a time. I trust the guys working on our builds but I still have to be there on a regular basis, to oversee things. Might be looking at five nights apart then two together. Rinse and repeat until Ava decides what to do with her place. I wish I could promise us more than that. Whenever I can stay longer with you, I will, though, okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and pointed out, "Okay. That's fair and also it's way better than what we've been tolerating up to now, right?"  
  
Michael smiled in appreciation and he agreed, "True enough. You feeling a bit better, now, than when we first got on this call?"  
  
Maria grinned and nodded as she assured him, "Tons! Just being able to see you, always does me a world of good!"  
  
Michael was relieved she was feeling better and he started to end their date, "Same here. So I guess I'll be seeing you in a few days then. Seriously can't wait."  
  
Maria frowned and objected, "Wait, what? Are you already trying to say good bye? Why? Do you have plans or something?"  
  
Michael blinked in surprise and answered, "No. I just figured there's not much left to say. I mean we could say I love you and I miss you back and forth several hundred more times but it just kind of hurts not being able to touch you, when I'm looking right at you. Did you have more that you wanted to say to me?"  
  
Maria's face clouded over in concern and Michael's heart clenched. He wished they could have ended their date with her still smiling. He waited to hear what was on her mind and she finally said, "It's not so much what I want to say, Michael but more what I want to know.  
  
You say you're going to find some way to get a handle on your power surges but you haven't told me of any ideas you have for how to do that. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
Michael winced internally, wishing she hadn't asked him that, because he hadn't the foggiest. He admitted it, "Not even one, yet. Not really. I mean I've considered one-to-one counseling and even anonymous group therapy but the problem with either of those, is that they will want me to change my thought process before the outbursts happen, except there isn't a thought process to change.  
  
It was instant, Maria. I saw the picture and all my stuff busted before I could even understand what I'd seen. I was only able to have a thought process afterward and I was, thankfully, able to reason things out and get my head clear, but by then the damage had already been done.  
  
I don't know how to tackle this, because I don't understand why it happens. I thought I'd mostly outgrown it, despite the incidences of finding out you had relationships after us, just like I thought I outgrew having an overactive libido. Turns out I was wrong on both counts. You let me off the hook about the libido thing but this other thing, Maria, I'm at a complete loss."  
  
Michael could see Maria thinking and processing everything he'd just said and suddenly her jaw dropped and she blurted, "Oh my God. The reason is the same for both, except I think it might be a bit more complicated than I first thought! Both are because you're in love with me; I am nearly dead certain of that much, but I think there's a bit more to it. This is going to sound so crazy. Arm chair psychology at best but if I'm right, then it's like you are two different people right now."  
  
Michael frowned and asked bluntly, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Maria elaborated, "Okay just bear with me, here, for a second. When you and I were first getting to know each other, your humanity was, basically, in arrested development. That has since matured in all the best ways. I think maybe what happened is that it left the alienness in you behind and that is the part of you that is now the thing that is in arrested development, instead.  
  
You are a grown man and you have figured out how to navigate living as a full human, only as long as nothing negative happens. You'll still react like a seventeen year old alien whenever you experience negative emotions like fear or anger or jealousy or grief. That's likely why you were in such distress those first three years after you left me and why you broke stuff over my relationships during our estrangement.  
  
You said things became a little calmer after the first three years and then you told me, when you described your relationship with your ex-girlfriend, that your life with her was nearly devoid of stress, of any kind. So if that is how you've been living, then how would you ever have learned how to cope with anything negative?  
  
We only learn to do that, with experience, and guidance, Michael and if you've stopped letting yourself experience that, through total avoidance of potential triggers and have never had anyone teach you how to safely express those kinds of feelings, then you've never learned what to do with them.  
  
It's not even that those feelings are bad in and of themselves, it's what we do to release them, that matters and you have not learned of any safe ways of expressing them. You're even still on a learning curve about your good feelings. You told me so, yourself, in Eugene.  
  
Like I said, I know it sounds kind of crazy, but can you say for certain that I'm wrong about this?"  
  
Michael frowned and asked in confusion, "So what, now you think I'm a seventeen year old alien trapped inside of a thirty-one year old man?"  
  
Maria laughed a little and tried to clarify, "Sort of but no, not exactly. It's more like you've learned basic math and then say quantum physics but you entirely missed out on learning algebra.  
  
You just need to learn some safe ways of expressing anger and jealousy. It's not an impossible skill to learn but I think it's something that you're definitely going to need help with.  
  
Oh. Hmm. It just can't come from me, though. I'm like a hot button for you; your feelings for me are way too strong.  
  
It has to be someone who knows what you are, what you are capable of, someone who also pushes your buttons but who can handle whatever you're dishing out."  
  
Michael frowned and said in defeat, "I don't know anyone like that. You're definitely right, though, that it can't be you; I'd be terrified of hurting you."  
  
Maria scoffed gently, "I don't know why, though. I've met that angry seventeen year old alien. We had words. He told me off and pretty much wished me dead and then he ordered me to get out of his car."  
  
Michael blushed and reminded her, "I have apologised for that and I thought that was behind us, so why are you throwing it in my face, again, now?"  
  
Maria refuted softly, "I'm not throwing it in your face, Michael, I'm citing it as proof, that even when you were royally pissed at me and emotionally hurting, you still protected me. Just like you did the first time you broke up with me, after you had to kill Pierce. You always consider yourself a threat to me when you are like that and so you try to put me out of harm's way, meaning, in your mind, away from you.  
  
I'm not afraid of you, no matter how mad you've ever been. I'm usually afraid for you, though. You are extremely unforgiving of yourself and I'm always worried you'll do something reckless to your own safety and well being. It really does have to stop, though, Michael. You can't have those kinds of outbursts, anymore, because I can't lose you, again. I won't. It's incredibly dangerous for you, and that is unacceptable. You need to deal with this."  
  
Michael defended, "I know that! It's not like I'm unwilling to deal with it, it's that I don't know how!"  
  
Maria gave him her signature no nonsense look and argued, "I just told you how."  
  
Michael raised his voice but trailed off when he realised he had, "And I told you I don't ... know anyone like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you."  
  
Maria sighed and challenged him gently, "Yes, you do know someone like that. You just don't want that to be the answer because it would mean stuffing down your pride and asking him for help, after all of this time."  
  
Michael grimaced and exclaimed incredulously, "You can't possibly mean Maxwell! There's no way in hell, I'm talking to him about this!"  
  
Maria asked him quietly, "Did you promise me that you and I would try to have a mostly happy life together, or didn't you?"  
  
Michael scoffed in irritation, "Don't do that. Don't make this about that. Talking about this with Maxwell has nothing to do with me keeping that promise to you."  
  
Maria disagreed, "You know, as well as I do, that it has everything to do with it, you just wish that it wasn't so."  
  
Michael shook his head and complained, bordering on a whine, "How am I even supposed to start that kind of a conversation with Maxwell? The only person I feel at ease with sharing what goes on inside of me, is you!"  
  
Maria suggested calmly, "So bring the living lie detector with you, to keep both you and Max honest with each other."  
  
Michael didn't like that idea, at all and he tried to defend his position, "No way! Now you want me baring my guts in front of Kyle, too? Just kill me now."  
  
Maria scolded him, "That's not funny, Michael! Don't you ever say that, like it's a casual joke, ever again!"  
  
Michael winced in guilt and said quietly, "I'm sorry. You're right. I won't say that to you, ever again. It's just, Maria, what you're asking of me, what you expect of me, I don't know if I can live up to it. Maxwell and I are family but we have never found it easy to ever agree on anything. Common ground with us is ... well, it isn't common, is my point. We clash. How can I go to him with this?"  
  
Maria's eyes welled with tears and she countered, "If you intend to keep your promises to me, then how can you not go to the one person who actually can and will definitely help you, if you just ask him to?"  
  
Michael stared at her for several awkward moments, then he sighed and conceded, "Okay. Fine. Whatever. You win, but I'm not going to leap out of this chair and run to go do this. I need time to psych myself up for it. Can you at least give me that?"  
  
Maria answered, "Before our baby is born, Michael. That's not an ultimatum. It's only my heartfelt request to you. Please do this before our baby is born?"  
  
Michael held his breath for several seconds then he let it out and nodded as he agreed, "Okay. Before our baby is born, I will ask Maxwell for help with these outbursts. Kyle, though, that's going to have to be a last resort, in the event that Maxwell and I just keep miscommunicating. Okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and reminded him, "Okay. I'm still going to be your cheer leader, every step of the way. I'm rooting for you, to get this sorted out. I love you, Michael ... are we okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and assured her, "Yeah, we're okay. I love you, too, Maria. You know, though, if there's a costume associated with you being my cheer leader, that might just be the added incentive I need, to get this over with. I'm just sayin'."  
  
Maria grinned and flirted back, "That's not entirely out of the question! I'm just not so sure a hugely pregnant cheer leader will have that kind of sway over you."  
  
Michael insisted, "Oh, you've got sway, baby Mama, trust me on that!"  
  
Maria said with a wink, "Then sis boom bah, spaceboy. I'll see what I can do to inspire you to umm action."  
  
Michael sighed and complained impatiently, "Two more sleeps. Why does time go so damn slow when we're apart and so damn fast when we're together?"  
  
Maria chuckled wryly and agreed, "I hear you. It's just our perceptions, though. A minute is always a minute whether we're together or apart but when we're together a lot happens in one minute and when we're apart, not so much."  
  
Michael flirted, "We do tend to blow each other minds in less than a minute, when we're together."  
  
Maria bit her lip and insisted, "Damn skippy a minute together is mind blowing not to mention heart expanding. And on that note, what do you say, we knock out, one of those sleeps, until we're back together?"  
  
Michael nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Especially since you're growing our baby and you need your rest for maximum benefit to both of you. I always hate ending these online dates with you, though. I can't even kiss you goodnight."  
  
Maria advised, "No, but you could do like I do and remember our last goodnight kiss, vividly, as if it just happened."  
  
Michael smiled at that and commented, "That is excellent advice. Thanks. I think that might help. Goodnight, Maria. Sleep well, okay? I love you."  
  
Maria reciprocated, "I love you, too. Goodnight, then. Sweet dreams of your baby Mama, if you please."  
  
Michael nodded, smiled, gave her a thumb up and then he reluctantly ended their video call.  
  
He kept going over their conversation, in his head. He tried to think of some other solution to his emotional outbursts, that wouldn't have to involve Maxwell, but every idea he started to have, he immediately realised a reason why it would not work.  
  
Michael was dreading reaching out to him but he had to reason with himself, "What other choice is there? There isn't one and you know it. Yeah. Great. Fine. But not tonight. Maybe tomorrow after I'm done getting Ava's place ready for Maria. Maybe then. I so do not want to do this. This completely rots."  
  
Michael distracted himself from dwelling on it, any further, by logging onto Netflix and watching the newly released movie, Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit. Then he took a shower and went to bed.  
  
He tossed and turned with nightmares all night; nightmares featuring bad things that had already happened and bad things that he was afraid might yet happen. He woke up feeling tired and annoyed with himself but he was looking forward to finally heading up to Belen, if only because he was one day closer to being with Maria, again.  
  
Just thinking of her, at all, strengthened his resolve about doing whatever was necessary to get himself under control. He didn't want there to ever be a next time that he broke any of his stuff by overreacting, even though he knew that it meant turning to Maxwell Evans for help.  
  
A promise was a promise and because he'd made that specific one to Maria, he felt compelled to keep it. He knew he couldn't handle disappointing her, yet again. Not with all the crap she was already dealing with, in her own life. He intended to reduce her list of things to worry about, by at least, this one thing. He took a deep breath and got ready for his five hour drive to Belen.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael reaches out to Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-One ******  
  
Michael had taken his time in getting Ava's place ready for Maria's arrival. Technically, he'd had everything ready his first night there, but the next day he was earnestly stalling against going to see Maxwell. When he eventually ran out of made up busy work, he finally gave in, left a note for Maria and then drove his new van over to Dr. and Mr. Evans' residence.  
  
He knew the only way that he'd get this unpleasant task done, was to do it face to face and he had a somewhat plausible reason for stopping by; to check on Liz and the newest additions to their family.  
  
He hadn't dared to call ahead because he knew if Maxwell answered and gave him any kind of attitude, at all, that he'd use it as a reason to further delay asking Maxwell for his help.  
  
Michael rang the doorbell and waited less than a minute before Maxwell answered it, wearing nursing scrubs. To Michael's surprise, Max smiled slightly and greeted him amicably, "Michael, hey. How's it going? Come on in."  
  
Michael indicated Max's attire and asked almost hopefully, "You heading to work?"  
  
Max shook his head, leading Michael into a sunken living room, indicating Michael should sit on a comfy rocker recliner and answered, as he sat on a matching one, himself, "No. Just got back, actually and haven't had a chance, yet, to shower and change. Liz is nursing the babies and the rest need supervision or at least an adult available, just in case, so I'll just have to wait until she's done.  
  
Not that it's a problem, but what brings you by? This is a bit out of your neighbourhood, from what I hear. Lovington, huh? Interesting choice, that."  
  
Michael was momentarily lost for words by how downright friendly Maxwell was being toward him, especially given that he'd just gotten off of a nursing shift, which he understood, tended to be long and tiring.  
  
Michael finally spoke, "Oh, yeah. What can I say? I liked the name and lucky for me, so did Maria.  
  
I just thought since I'm here, in Belen, anyway, getting Ava's place ready for Maria to temporarily move in, I should stop in, say hi, check on the newest additions and their Mom, too, of course. Everything good?"  
  
Max beamed a proud smile and confirmed, "Yeah, Michael, everything is good! One thing, though, we shortened our newest son's first name. Now, it's just Mit. He's still your namesake but it also gives a nod to where we thought Alex might have attended university. Who knows? Maybe our son will take an interest in technology, too? With my wife's genius genes, anything is possible!"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "For sure, yeah. I like it. It's a good name."  
  
Max searched Michael's face and then said quietly, "I don't need Kyle's abilities, to know that there's something you aren't saying. What's going on, Michael? Are you okay? How are Maria and the baby? Is everything good with you?"  
  
Michael felt his face get hot and he answered, "Mostly good. Maria and the baby are great, or at least, last I talked to her, the other night, they were. I'm the one who uhh isn't doing as great as either Maria or I, want me to be doing."  
  
Max's brow furrowed in concern and he prompted, "Okay. You want to tell me about it?"  
  
Michael was almost annoyed that Maxwell wasn't giving him reasons not to say why he was really there.  
  
Michael asked, "Did you happen to see that picture of Maria and that producer on New Year's Eve?"  
  
Max nodded, frowning and he confirmed, "Yeah. What about it? It's my understanding it meant nothing. So what, then? Are you two fighting over it?"  
  
Michael shook his head and refuted, "No, no. Nothing like that. Well, not exactly. You remember my reaction to witnessing Billy and Maria singing together?"  
  
Max chuckled and said, "Yeah, that was pretty over the top! Wait, are you saying it happened, again?"  
  
Michael winced and admitted, "About a hundred times and tens of thousands of dollars worth, worse. Thankfully, I was alone, at the time, but when I saw that picture, Maxwell, every electronic thing anywhere near me, broke. I didn't see it or feel it coming, it was just instant.  
  
Maria wants me to, okay actually, we're both on the same page with this; we both need for that to not happen anymore but I don't know how to prevent it. Have you ever been jealous over Liz? How do you handle it, without being destructive, like I am?"  
  
Max chuckled and nodded, as he admitted, "Of course, I've felt jealous over Liz, Michael! Most couples, each go through that, at some point.  
  
As for how I deal with it, without being destructive, who says I haven't had those kinds of moments? I've damn near broken my hand, a few times, punching things that are not meant to yield to mere flesh and bone. Our methods may differ, Michael but you don't have the market cornered on violent outbursts against inanimate objects, when you're feeling upset."  
  
Michael was surprised and somewhat relieved that Maxwell wasn't judging him or criticising him. He asked, "So what do I do, to stop it from being that over the top, though? Think about it, Maxwell, what if the feds had witnessed my reaction? That can't happen again."  
  
Max's expression sobered and he agreed, "You're right. It can't. You have to get that under control, Michael."  
  
Before Michael could voice his frustration over how to go about doing that, Liz joined them and asked, "Get what under control?,  
  
"Hi, Michael."  
  
Michael acknowledged her, "Hey, Liz.", as she sat on Max's lap.  
  
Max put his arms around her waist and asked her, "The babies asleep?"  
  
Liz nodded, smiled, kissed him and then looked between Max and Michael expectantly, indicating she was still awaiting an answer to her question.  
  
Michael's heart sank. He was really uncomfortable talking about his issues, with Liz. He figured Maria would probably just tell her, at least some of it, anyway, though, so he let out a deep sigh and answered her honestly, "My powers are out of whack, still. Broke a bunch of stuff, when I saw the New Year's Eve picture. I don't want things like that to happen, anymore but I don't know how to prevent it or even you know, to reduce how much damage I do, if it ever does happen again. Don't suppose you have any ideas about it?"  
  
Liz frowned and asked curiously, "Have you considered talking to a therapist about identifying and managing your emotions?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "Sure. Of course, I've considered it but it's kind of special circumstances, you know? If I can't be fully honest about what is going on and why, then how can any therapist help me, to get a handle on this? I can't exactly disclose *so hey I'm an alien and my powers go nuts, whenever I'm extremely upset*.  
  
I'll be honest here, this last outburst scared me. I just keep imagining if the wrong people had witnessed it, you know? I have so much to lose, right now and I'm not talking about electronics."  
  
Liz nudged Max and spoke to him quietly, "I think now is the time to tell him what we did and why. Agreed?"  
  
Max nodded and confessed, "Michael, Liz and I broke our no more telling people pact. As I understand it, so have you and Kyle. Maybe us thinking that we could permanently keep it to ourselves was just us over-compensating because of what happened to Alex.  
  
It's just that between the first born kids and their blood issues and worries over caretakers inadvertently admittting them to hospital, we felt it necessary to disclose. That's our criteria; we can disclose if something bad could happen to us or our kids by not disclosing. So now, our parents know, too. Liz told hers, first, then Isabel and I told ours together. We've also had to tell Serena."  
  
Michael frowned, feeling confused and mildly alarmed as he asked, "So what are you saying? I should disclose to some random therapist?"  
  
Max and Liz quickly negated in unison, "No! Absolutely not!"  
  
Michael's frown deepened and he lifted his hands in confusion and repeated, "Then what is it, you are saying?"  
  
Liz smiled gently and said, "Michael, Serena may be uniquely qualified to help you with your emotional outbursts, because not only does she know about me and Max and our eldest son and that there are others whom we have never named, living with, as you said, special circumstances but she also has some personal experience with emotional issues herself.  
  
Now, it's not exactly the same as you, but it just might be similar enough, that she could provide you with some insights, on how you can reassert control over yourself, even when you're upset."  
  
Michael asked incredulously, "You want me to confide in someone with emotional issues? You trust your kids with someone like that?"  
  
Liz gave him an annoyed look and clarified, "She had emotional issues, Michael, past tense, but I assure you, that she is quite stable, now and has been for more than a decade. Are you interested or not? Just how important is this, to you?"  
  
Michael took a calming breath and then apologised, "Okay. Yes, I'm interested. Sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion. I'm at my wit's end over this. So, like, what qualifies her to help me, exactly? Can you be a little more specific?"  
  
Liz asked solemnly, "Have you ever heard of split personality?"  
  
Michael asked in alarm, "What, you mean like schizo?"  
  
Liz corrected, somewhat perturbed, "No, not schizophrenia. That is a completely different set of symptoms. What used to be called split personality is now known as disassociative identity syndrome or disorder, depending on the symptomology.  
  
Basically, it's when a person subconsciously assigns some of their emotions with quite separate and distinct names and personalities, typically to cope with an early childhood trauma that they simply could not survive with their mental health intact. They compartmentalise or split, in order to cope and survive and preserve their own innocence and ignorance that anything bad ever happened to them."  
  
Michael complained, "Now you sound like Maria but I don't have a split personality! I'm not a teenaged alien on the inside! My childhood was rough, sure but not to the degree that, that would have happened to me!"  
  
Liz explained in exasperation, "No, of course not you, Michael! I mentioned it because Serena went through that. Serena has since found a way to have her different emotions working together, for her greater good.  
  
It used to be that therapy sought to reintegrate the different identities into one, again but that proved unsuccessful and even harmful, in many cases.  
  
Now, it's more common to gradually make the different identities aware of each other and to support them in communicating with each other, have them share information with one another, in essence, so that none of them ever again take over from the conscious self and do things without the consent or knowledge of the rest of them.  
  
In that regard, Serena is nearly the opposite of you; her emotions are compartmentalised and yours are jumbled and lacking in definition. Your commonality with Serena, is that your emotions are failing to acknowledge and co-operate with your conscious self, for your greater benefit, much like Serena's used to do and which she has managed to overcome, for herself.  
  
I'm not guaranteeing you that she can help you, Michael, I'm saying it's worth a shot and I'm telling you why I think it's possible. It so happens she has a license to provide emotional therapy. Bear in mind that her specialty is pediatric therapy, but I'm sure much of what she does, could be modified to suit your situation. What do you want to do? Do you want me to set up a meeting with her, to discuss it, at least?"  
  
Before Michael could answer, a petite little girl, with strawberry blonde pigtails and freckles came running into the living room, crying piteously, "Mommy, Claudine won't share the purple crayon! She hurted me being a gimme grabber! Make her share with me!"  
  
Max physically prompted Liz to let him up and he said, "I got this, hon.,  
  
"Come on, Luce, let's go have a chat with Claud, together, okay?"  
  
Liz sat on the arm of the chair, instead, as Max left the room with their daughter and she asked Michael again, "So? What do you want to do?"  
  
Michael grimaced, sighed and finally agreed, "I want to give it a shot. I'd really appreciate it, if you could set up that meeting."  
  
Liz smiled warmly at him and praised, "I think that is a really good decision, Michael. I will let you know the details within the next couple of days. Now, will you be joining us for dinner? We do have plenty and we also have plenty of tabasco and sugar on hand!"  
  
Michael nodded and accepted, "Sure. Sounds great. Beats eating alone, over there, waiting for Maria to get here, already.  
  
I know you miss her, too, Liz but umm, I kind of want her all to myself, for at least, her first day here. I can only stay with her for a couple of days at a time, then I gotta get back to our Lovington property. Probably have to stay there for five days at a time."  
  
Liz smiled in amusement and assured him, "She's already warned me off, of infringing on your time with her. No worries, Michael. I can spend some time with my girl, when you aren't around!"  
  
Michael asked carefully, "So, I didn't offend you, then, by mentioning it?"  
  
Liz shook her head and assured him, "Not at all! Max and I know all about how precious, time alone together is, especially after being apart, for even so much as one overnight. Trust me, Michael; I get it!"  
  
Michael grinned then and he teased, "No wonder you got knocked up, again; the honeymoon ain't over, apparently!"  
  
Liz laughed and stated pointedly, "Oh, it never will be! I am hoping, though, that we're done with making babies, or we're going to need a bigger house and we love this one, way too much, to ever want to move, again!"  
  
Michael laughed appreciatively, then sobered and asked, "Anything I can do to help out around here? Food prep? I still remember how."  
  
Liz shook her head but stood and invited, "Nope. Frozen casseroles are in the oven, compliments of my Mom. Nothing to do, now, but wait until the timer dings and it's Jay's turn to set the table, tonight, so that's covered, speaking of which, though, why don't you come meet the rest of our kids? I know you spoke to Jay on the phone, you've seen our Lucerina and you introduced me to my babies. Now you just need to meet Lucy's twin sister, Claudine and our second eldest son, Sammael. Gosh, you know, I'm still adjusting to the realisation that I really have six children! Jay is ten, Sammy is six, the girls are four and of course, as you know, the babies are just barely a week old."  
  
Michael followed her into, what appeared to be, a designated children's playroom, where Max was busily colouring with Lucy and her dark haired, bigger boned and taller, twin sister, Claudine. Michael thought Claudine looked a lot like Isabel had, as a child, save for her colouring.  
  
Liz and Michael approached the boys first, who were building with Lego together. She cleared her throat and requested their attention, "Hey kids, this is your Uncle Michael. Can you be polite and say hello, please?"  
  
The eldest held out his hand to shake hands with Michael and he introduced himself, "Hi, Uncle Michael. I'm Jefferson Wyatt Evans. Nice to meet you. Even though we've previously spoken on the phone, already. Thanks for helping my Mommy with my new baby brother and baby sister.  
  
Can I go back to building with the Legos, now, Mommy?"  
  
Michael stifled a chuckle and said, "It's nice to meet you, again, too, Jefferson Wyatt Evans."  
  
Liz lovingly touched her son's straight dark hair and permitted, "Sure, Jay, you can get back to the Legos, sweetie. Thank-you for being polite.  
  
"Sammy? Aren't you going to say hi to Uncle Michael?"  
  
The smaller boy, with straight, dark red hair, didn't look up from what he was doing but he said quickly in near falsetto, without breaks between the words, "Hi, Uncle Michael, I'm Sammael but Mommy calls me Sammy. Nice to meet you. I'm too busy to talk to you, right now. Bye!"  
  
Liz shook her head but smiled, as she explained to Michael, "He's in speech therapy to learn how to pause between words. Did you catch all that?"  
  
Michael nodded and confirmed, "Yeah.,  
  
"Good to meet you, too, Sammael. Sorry for interrupting you, when you're busy. Whatever you're building with your brother, it sure does look cool."  
  
Michael turned in surprise to feel a tug on his hand and he looked down to see the dark haired girl brightly smiling up at him. Michael smiled back and she said, "Here, Uncle Michael. I made this for you! It's way better than Legos, right? I'm Claudine. You can sit beside me, for dinner, okay?,  
  
"He can, can't he, Mommy?"  
  
Liz nodded and said, "Sure, Claud, of course he can, honey."  
  
Michael looked at the picture Claudine had given to him. It was basically one big purple scribble. He kneeled down to her level and told her, "I dig this, a lot. Thanks, Claudine. Is there a story about it?"  
  
Claudine bragged, "Yes! But it's a secret! But not the bad kind. I'm not allowed to keep bad secrets, only good ones, like for a good surprise. Oh and only for our family privacy, too.,  
  
"Right, Mommy?"  
  
Liz assured her, "Yes, sweetheart, that's exactly right."  
  
Michael exchanged a look with Liz, conveying he was impressed. Liz took Claudine's other hand and said to her, "Let's bring Uncle Michael over to say hi to Lucy, too, okay?"  
  
Claudine sighed loudly and said, "Okay, but she doesn't even like saying hi to anyone except us, Mommy."  
  
Liz whispered to Michael, "She's not wrong. Lucy's a bit hmm shall we say reluctant toward new people. She'll come around eventually, just don't take it personally. It's not you, that's just how she's been, even from infancy."  
  
Michael nodded and said, "I can relate. Not so keen on strangers, myself. Even if they come with references from people, I do know, I still gotta make up my own mind. I can respect her reluctance."  
  
Liz prompted Max to facilitate the introduction, this time and Max obliged, "Luce, baby, this is Uncle Michael, remember? We told you about him and showed you his picture. He was in the living room with Mommy and I, before, right?"  
  
Lucy nodded but she would barely look at Michael. Michael said gently, "Hi, Lucy. You don't have to say hi to me. It's okay. I probably look like a big meanie pants to you but I'm really not. Anyway, I won't bug you. I just want to have a nice visit with your Mommy and Daddy, okay?"  
  
Claudine interjected, "And with me too, right, Uncle Michael?"  
  
Michael smiled at her and confirmed, "Of course. Absolutely, with you, too, Claudine."  
  
Liz mouthed the words, "Thank-you!", to Michael, then said brightly, "Okay, kids, fifteen minutes, until washing up for dinner, time. Jay, honey, you need to wash up in five minutes, though, because it's your turn to set the table. Remember to set seven spots, tonight, okay?  
  
There. Mommy just set your timers. Obey the timers, please! Daddy has to go take his shower, now and Mommy and Uncle Michael will be in the living room, having our nice visit. Only interrupt if someone is very upset and needs an adult. Please, be kind to each other, and play nicely together, okay?"  
  
All four heads nodded and said in unison, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Michael looked at her questioningly and she shrugged, as she explained, "Our lives are too hectic, not to have rules that we can all count on. Part of that, is speaking respectfully to Max and I. It's a two way street, though; our kids know that we respect them, too."  
  
Max stole a quick kiss from Liz, on his way past them, to go take his shower, as Michael started to explain himself to Liz, "No, I mean, I wasn't thinking anything bad. I think it's kind of awesome, actually. Your kids seem really great. You and Maxwell must be doing this parenting thing right; your kids obviously love and trust you. That says a lot, right there."  
  
Liz smiled proudly and said, "Thanks, Michael. I think all parents need to hear that, sometimes, from an outside source, because it's impossible to be objective about the job you're doing, with your own kids. You'll find that out, for yourself, very soon!"  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later, on his drive back to Ava's place, Michael thought about his visit with Maxwell, Liz and their kids and he smiled. Then he remembered that he had finally taken some action toward figuring out what to do about his emotional outbursts and he felt relieved to actually have something positive to tell Maria, for a change. He smiled wider and wondered if she was there, yet.  
  
From the parking lot, he could see lights on, in Ava's unit and his heart sped up in anticipation. He let himself in, as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb Maria, in case she was sleeping. He instead found her curled up on the sofa, with a throw and some cushions, reading a book.  
  
She looked up, before he could take a step toward her and her face alit in a loving smile. She exclaimed, "Michael! You're back! Finally!", and she tried to get up, to greet him, but Michael advised against it, "No, no, don't get up. I'll come to you. You look too comfy! Wow, have I ever missed you!"  
  
Michael joined her on the sofa, wrapped his arms around her, snuggled in close and they shared several light kisses, in a row. Michael rested his face in the crook of her neck, sighed in contentment and declared, "This feels so great, right now. Just being able to touch you and have you in my arms again, is pure perfection. Can we just stay like this for a super long time? Please?"  
  
Maria cupped the back of his head and stroked his hair as she answered, "I don't know about super long but at least until I have to pee, again, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and nuzzled her neck, mumbling, "Okay, that's fair enough. Damn, you smell good."  
  
Maria joked, "Hello, pot? This is kettle. How you doin'?"  
  
Michael snickered and admitted, "Well, I knew you'd be here tonight, so I adjusted my shower schedule because it was a bit out of sync for this. Won't need another until I head back to our place. Unless you insist for, uhh, some other reason."  
  
Maria chuckled and assured him, "If I require anything to be extra clean, you're getting a spot cleaning sponge bath, only!"  
  
Michael lifted his head to look at her, frowning in confusion, as he demanded to know, "How do you make that sound so sexy? Like something I might actually enjoy?"  
  
Maria grinned smugly and said, "Oh yeah? Sexy, huh? Well, then, I guess you were right; your baby Mama does still have some sway with you!"  
  
Michael kissed her deeply, suddenly and when he stopped, he confirmed, "Like you ever doubted it."  
  
Instead of continuing to flirt with him, she changed the subject and he didn't object. He knew they'd get back to exchanging all manner of affection, soon enough. She asked him, "So, how'd things go, over at Liz and Max's? Is it nagging if I ask, did you talk to him about your outbursts, yet?"  
  
Michael held her hand in both of his and he answered, "It was great. Got to meet their older kids and have a meal together. I'm still not so certain we're all ~friends friends~ but it was a nice visit.  
  
It is kind of nagging to ask about Maxwell, but since I like it when you nag me, because it feels like caring, I'll go ahead and tell you that, yes, I did talk to Maxwell about it. Liz, too, actually. Turns out, they know someone who they think might be able to help me and so Liz is going to set up a meeting for this woman and I, to at least find out if it's possible."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "Woman? What woman? Is she single? Is she pretty? Is she skinny?"  
  
Michael scoffed and said with a laugh still in his voice, "Cut it out, Maria! So what if she is any of that? You and I both know I'm yours alone. The woman is Serena, by the way. I assume you've met her?"  
  
Maria's face cleared in sudden understanding and she nodded, saying, "Ahh, yes, of course! I should have guessed! And yes, I've met her. I wanted to hate her, so bad, because, you know, she was who I thought replaced me, in Liz's life, but then she just flat out, does not inspire hate. She's a very sweet person and kind of quirky. I really like her and I could totally see why Liz befriended her."  
  
Michael nodded and said, "Good. I only met her briefly, just before the little M's were born. She seemed nice enough and like you said, a bit quirky, but basically a decent person. So, then, if I end up spending a lot of one on one time with her, to get myself sorted out, is that going to upset you, in any way? May as well tell me now, so we don't hit this issue, later."  
  
Maria shook her head and answered decisively, "Nope, it won't, because of a little thing called trust. I trust Liz's good judge of character, okay well aside from you but she'll clue in on that, eventually, and I trust my own instincts. Plus, maybe most important of all, I trust that you love me and are committed to me, even without legal documents holding you to it, yet. You'd never step out on me. No how, no way. You're only and all for me, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael kissed her on the lips, hard but quickly, then said with great relief, "Exactly! Thank-you, for that. And now that we have that settled, you should really get up, off of this sofa, now."  
  
Maria asked him suspiciously, "Why should I do that?"  
  
Michael's eyes glinted with mischief but the rest of his expression was solemn as he stated, "Because you need to go pee very badly."  
  
Maria argued, "What? No, I don't ... oh that's just great! Now I do! Damn it, Michael! I thought you wanted us to stay on this sofa and snuggle for a super long time? What happened to that, huh?", but then she accepted Michael's assistance with getting off of the sofa and onto her feet.  
  
Michael let a hint of a smile twitch the corners of his lips and he explained, "I got a different idea, instead and changed my mind. Are you mad?"  
  
She scowled at him and warned, "Depends what your different idea is."  
  
Michael smiled suggestively then, and said quietly, "Letting you redeem the many, many rainchecks, I owe you. Plus I may or may not have presents for you."  
  
Maria stopped scowling, she let out a quiet gasp and she answered, "Well, alrighty, then. Definitely not mad, anymore. I'll be right back!", calling the last, over her shoulder, as she waddled toward the bathroom.  
  
Michael disagreed, "No, no. Meet me in the bedroom, instead."  
  
He heard her call out her acknowledgement, mere seconds before he heard the bathroom door close, "Okay! Bedroom! Got it!"  
  
Michael did a quick door and windows lock down and he shut off all the lights in the main living areas, and then headed to the bedroom to wait for Maria.  
  
He had high hopes that she would like and appreciate some of the things he'd purchased in Lubbock, for them, for near steals, in price. He was finally starting to feel proud of his decisions, again, all the way around, lately, and it felt really good.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria deal with having mixed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Two ******  
  
Michael felt something between nervous and eager, as he waited for Maria in the bedroom and when she finally joined him, after her initial reaction to seeing the shopping bags of things on the bed, she picked up on his mixed emotions.  
  
She indicated the things on the bed and said, "Okay you will be showing me all of this, momentarily, but first, what's wrong? You look like you're either bracing for really bad news or else like you've just won a huge jackpot with your own money; so which is it?"  
  
Michael chuckled self-consciously and answered, "Close on both counts but that pretty much depends on you. The stuff I bought for you, for me and for us, as a couple; I like all of it but I'm suddenly nervous that something will offend you or hurt your feelings and if there's anything I really hate, it's hurting your feelings or letting you down."  
  
Maria walked up to him, put her hand on his face, kissed him and suggested, "Then I guess you'd better start showing me what's in the bags. Before you do, though, I want you to understand one thing; even if I dislike all of it, which I highly doubt, the thought counts.  
  
Especially, because you just said you bought stuff for me and for us and I know that your little shopping trip was right after you saw that picture, before we ever even talked about it. That means the world to me, already, that even without an explanation you were still ~significant other~-minded, while shopping. Okay?"  
  
Michael frowned and asked, "Why wouldn't I have been? I mean, even if that picture had been what I first thought, I still wouldn't have broken up with you, over it. I would have tried to fix whatever went wrong between us, that made you go back to him, again. I was ready to beg you to stick this out with me and not just for our baby's sake, either, but because I need you.  
  
We've made plans, Maria. I intended to give you every reason to follow through on those, with me. I've given up on you, and on us, in the past and it never goes well, so, never again. Not for any reason. You're not going to shake me loose, ever again. I'm in your life permanently, despite it being a secret, except to a select a few, for now."  
  
Maria stared at him, without speaking and when he tried to prompt her, she held up one finger and shushed him. He opted to remain quiet, until she was ready to share what was on her mind. She kept looking between him and the bags on the bed and then the frequent waterworks, which she had warned him about, just started up, seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
He made a move toward her, to comfort her, but she waved him away. That worried him because that meant the waterworks were because of him. He shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, just watching her and waiting for some indication of what he was supposed to do.  
  
When he heard her giggle, he couldn't process it immediately and then she was laughing and crying, all at once. He was completely baffled and acutely aware of exactly how much he loved every single thing about her. He chanced questioning her, "How can you be laughing and crying at the same time? Are you happy or sad, Maria?"  
  
Maria answered unhelpfully, "Exactly!", and she continued doing both. Michael waited, simply because he didn't know what else to do. He supposed she couldn't continue indefinitely. Eventually she'd have to calm down enough, to talk with him, again.  
  
Just over two minutes, later, she proved him right and finally opened up, "I've wasted so much time wanting what Liz had and has with Max and letting other people tell me, what kind of relationship I was doomed to have with you, and so I missed what was right in front of me, pretty much the whole time we dated.  
  
I mean even you knew that you had to spell it out for me, when you told me you had been all about me from day one and then you said goodbye and drove away, because I had apparently missed it, while I was busy looking for answers about our relationship from everyone, except the two people in our relationship; me and you. Especially you.  
  
You see, I thought this wish fulfillment kick, you've been on, lately, was just that; a lately thing but no, that's been your kick the whole time, hasn't it? Rhetorical. Don't talk, yet.  
  
Our entire relationship. Way back when, on the night we tried to stay in that gross nooky motel room, I said I was hungry. You brought me snacks. That was the beginning. I'm suddenly recalling so many things; little things that if I'd only paid attention to those, it could have changed my entire perspective and they would have held so much more significance to me.  
  
During our estrangement, I tortured myself with all of our memories good, bad and mundane and I still didn't realise, just how many of my wishes you'd granted me. I mean you got me a freaking bumper for my car and I let myself be distracted by earrings that I'd never even wished for!  
  
Oh. My. God. The song. I wrote a song wishing you back into my life and boom! Wish granted.  
  
Michael, all of my life, I have wanted to be loved, the way that you love me, and yet when you gave that to me, I didn't recognise it. I wanted you to love me but I believed that you never would. I still couldn't grasp it, even when you stayed on this planet for me.  
  
We've been back together for almost seven months and in that time we've exchanged many I love yous. I believed you, each time. I told myself I knew it was true, because you show me every time we make love; the flashes, you know? But I didn't know, not really, not until you spelled it out for me, again.  
  
I'm just so floored, that I've wasted so much time completely missing the hard eveidence you've been giving me, without flashes, practically from day one! I read once, somewhere, that the little things are the big things and you've turned that from being merely an interesting idea, into something I can now accept, as fact.  
  
I don't know how you've been able to love me, when I've been so oblivious! Or how you have this infinite patience with me. I mean, I want to take credit and say that maybe subconsciously I knew and that's why I never got over you, but no, I really don't think I can do that and still call myself honest.  
  
The real reason I could never permanently settle for anyone, after you, wasn't because you're a hybrid and full humans just don't measure up, it was because you're you and no other being, alien, human or otherwise could ever compete with that. Moreso, now, because now, I finally get it. The most significant wish you've ever granted me, Michael, is you. Your whole self.  
  
My heart of hearts wish has always been for you to be a permanent presence in my life. A presence I can count on, no matter how badly I mess up. I didn't clue in, that it was already granted, for the second time in my life, as of seven months, or so, ago. The first time, of course was when you stayed for me.  
  
I've been still bracing for the straw that breaks the camel's back. The thing that will make me lose you, again. You just ended an anxiety, that I didn't even realise, had been weighing so heavily on me, until it disappeared. There's nothing I can do or say to shake you; I'm stuck with you permanently. Wow. That's exactly what I want; what I've always wanted.  
  
There may be times in our lives going forward, when I make it uncomfortable for you to stand by what you've granted me, but I want you to know, that it will never be on purpose.  
  
Just because I can't shake you, doesn't mean I think that I get a free pass to lie to you or cheat on you or treat you unfairly; I promise not to abuse your commitment to me or to us. And I promise to pay much closer attention to the little things, too, while I'm at it. Now that I know, how can I not, right?  
  
When I take you for granted, Michael, I want you to call me on it. You usually don't. You just try harder and the thing is, you're already enough. You always were. I told you that, already, in my song. I really do love you, so much!  
  
You just asked me, earlier, if I'm sad or happy. I'm sad for the time I've wasted being oblivious and I'm happy that I'm not being punished for it. You're a gift that just keeps giving, whether I deserve it or not. I'm really going to try harder, from now on, to deserve it, more often, than I don't.  
  
You're not saying anything? Oh, right! Okay, you can go ahead and talk now, if you want."  
  
Michael stated quietly, "Thanks. I don't really have much to say, except that, even at your absolute worst, Maria, you always deserved and deserve my best and really the very best, of everything, that life has to offer.  
  
As far as I'm concerned, that I'm even on your wish list, at all, makes me feel like the luckiest and happiest being alive. Easiest wish to grant, ever. A real no brainer, for me. Always was. Okay, technically, only after I was done with lying to both of us, about wanting to be alone, forever. But definitely since, then."  
  
Maria hugged him, then, as closely and as fiercely as her belly would allow, shedding more tears but to Michael's relief, she was, at least, letting him hold her through them, this time.  
  
Maria gradually calmed down enough to suggest brightly, "So presents you said? In those bags?"  
  
Michael regretted his use of the word and he clarified, "Not presents presents. Like, they aren't wrapped and it's more like just some useful stuff or stuff I thought was nice, that I hoped you'd like. You know?"  
  
Maria laughed and patted his face reassuringly, "I'm sure it'll be fine, Michael. Just show me."  
  
Michael mentioned, even as he rummaged through one of the bags, "Some stuff is under the bed and some is in the closet, too. I just put the smallest ones on the bed. Ahh! Here it is! Here check this out!"  
  
Maria accepted the item and asked with uncertainty, "Okay. What is it, exactly?"  
  
Michael said proudly, "It's to help you put your socks on when you can't reach your feet. You said you were having problems, lately. I just figured since we might be going through this another eight times, it had value for long term use. It's great right?"  
  
Maria sighed, nodded and conceded, "It will definitely come in handy. Is there more?"  
  
Michael grinned and confirmed, "Yeah! There's a bit more. Oh here, this one has several good uses, too. You can grab things that are out of your reach and bring them closer until you can get your hands on them, whether it's up too high, too far across a surface or uhh is somewhere below your knees.", he said the last with a slight snicker.  
  
Maria scowled at him, fighting a smile of her own and she complained, "Nothing like making your baby Mama feel fat and unwieldy, two out of two times."  
  
Michael frowned and refuted, "No! That's not ... I mean, I just wanted to make things easier for you. I know you're like super independent and everything. I'd be fine with doing both jobs those doo hickeys can do, anytime, except I'm not going to be around, as much as I want to be.  
  
With these things, you don't have to ask for help or feel frustrated that you're alone and have to wait for me or someone else to show up and help you out, you can just get it done, same as you would when you are not in late pregnancy. Are you mad at me, then?"  
  
Maria shook her head and denied, "No, not mad, Michael. I guess I just got distracted by the word presents and just thought they'd be more fun and less practical but I do think these doo hickeys will both get a fair amount of use, so thank-you."  
  
Michael asked carefully, "So, can I show you the rest, now?"  
  
Maria nodded and agreed, "Yes, my expectations are sufficiently modified, now."  
  
Michael kneeled down, reached under the bed and pulled out a very long, oddly shaped pillow.  
  
Maria didn't need to ask what it was, as she'd been eyeing them online and she exclaimed happily, "You bought me a Snoogle! Oh my God! Yes!  
  
I came so close to ordering one for myself but the delivery time is like six weeks, so then I thought that I'd go shopping in person for it, but I'd rather pet a cactus, at this point, than be anywhere near other people, who are neither family nor friendly.  
  
I really should have thought to ask you, to grab this for me but now I don't have to! You're the best, Michael!"  
  
Michael blinked at her in confused adoration, "It's just a pillow, Maria, but okay. You're welcome."  
  
Maria countered, "No, spaceboy, it is not just a pillow! It is the difference between me resting well or tossing and turning in misery all night. It's comfort, which is a little hard to come by, these days."  
  
Michael shrugged and said, "I'm just glad I bought at least one thing that made you happy."  
  
Maria prompted him, "Let's see what else there is before we make any sweeping statements, shall we?"  
  
Michael nodded and went to the closet. He opened it and beckoned Maria to have a look rather than drag anything out. He explained, "The description on these says it's a carseat that can grow with the baby. It will fit and be safe for any kid weighing from four to sixty-five pounds. It says convertible which makes it really cool, right?"  
  
Maria had also been eyeing that exact model but she asked in some concern, "Agreed. It's a great car seat but why are there five of them? What happened to not being presumptuous about how many kids we have? Jumping the gun a little here, no?"  
  
Michael nodded, "That's not why, though. I figure we have one that we install permanently, for Ovenjoy, plus one that is part of the stuff we give to whomever is babysitting for us, so they can safely take the baby in their own car without uninstalling ours every time.  
  
The three extras are so that Ava and Liz don't have to worry about uninstalling their own seats if you wanted to go somewhere with Liz, Ava and all the youngest ones. The sale price was ridiculously low! I had to get them."  
  
Maria pointed out, "Uhh, Michael, the Jetta will not fit all of those plus three adult women."  
  
Michael frowned and then he suddenly crowed in amusement, "Oh man I can't believe I didn't tell you, yet! Not the Jetta, Maria! I mean, I'm keeping the Jetta, anyway, but I actually bought a family vehicle for us.  
  
Space will not be an issue. It seats twelve. I figure if it's you, me and our nine kids that's eleven but even if we don't have that many, we have a lot of family and extended family, so we could be the means to get us all to the same location, at the same time, for family get togethers and stuff, you know?  
  
Even if we do fill up the seats, ourselves, that will still happen only gradually, over the course of about a decade, so in the meantime, we can still put it to good use, if we designate ourselves as the family taxi."  
  
Maria's mouth opened as her eyes cleared in sudden understanding and she said, "Ohhhh! Okay, then. Now it all makes so much more sense. What kind of van?"  
  
Michael answered proudly, "A twenty-eleven Mercedes-Benz Sprinter."  
  
Maria's brows went up and she repeated, "A Mercedes-Benz? Did you forget to mention that you won a huge jackpot, too?"  
  
Michael conceded, "Normally, it's true, that make would be a little rich for my means but it was New Year's Day. The sales were crazy good and by the time I was done shopping, I was even surprised by how much money I hadn't spent, considering how much stuff I got. It still did put a significant dent in my savings but I'm far from broke."  
  
Maria pouted forlornly suddenly and mused aloud, "That's good because your baby Mama is currently unemployed and my two skill sets are waitress and rock star and I so am not going back to waitressing, like, ever! And now the rock star thing is a bust, too.  
  
I really don't know what I'm going to do, to earn money while raising our family with you, but I have to do something, Michael.  
  
Michael side hugged her and kissed the side of her head, as he admitted, "I know better than to try to talk you out of it but there's also no rush to figure it out, anytime soon. Whatever you want to do, even if you do choose to be a stay at home parent, I'm on board with it.  
  
Within reason. Even though you do look better naked, I don't think I'd want you stripping for other people.", he said the last bit with a stifled chuckle in his voice.  
  
Maria elbowed him, as she tutted, also stifling a laugh, "Pfft! As if I ever would, anyway!"  
  
Michael offered contritely, "But for what it's worth, I think you'd make almost as much doing that, as you've made, singing."  
  
Maria openly laughed, then and kissed his cheek as she pointed out, "You are so adorably biased, spaceboy! Thank-you. That has negated the bruises to my vanity over those doo hickeys."  
  
Michael sighed and complained dejectedly, "I thought you said you weren't mad! I obviously hurt your feelings. I really didn't mean to."  
  
Maria gently admonished him, "Stop, Michael. I'm over it. Didn't you just hear me? I'm not mad or hurt. Promise.  
  
Hey, looks like there are still a few things left, for you to show me. Ready when you are?"  
  
Michael nodded and confirmed, "Yeah. I'm thinking the stuff coming up, is a bit more on the fun side, even though they're all still useful, too. At least I hope you'll think so."  
  
Maria watched him, as he extracted a deep red, satin, belted, robe with hearts, x's and o's embossed in the material. She winced and informed Michael regretfully, "That is really beautiful and elegant but that will not fit me, Michael."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "I know. It's for between pregnancies. This one, though is for second trimester and I thought maybe even for nursing that's why it has the extra openings, so you can nurse without unbelting it, and then this one is for late pregnancy, like now."  
  
Maria gasped in surprise and exclaimed, "You got me three different sizes, so even when I'm huge like this, I still get to wear something so pretty and elegant, even if I'm not up to getting properly dressed!?  
  
I've heard that the first few weeks, after our baby is born, that I might just live in my robe and I automatically thought it would be my ratty, comfy one! Not my best look, that. But these, Michael, these are so pretty and they feel so nice!"  
  
Michael smiled hopefully and asked, "So you like these, then? For real?"  
  
Maria nodded as she rubbed the material against her cheek, happily as she assured him, "I love them! I love you!"  
  
Michael pulled out one more item, made of the same material and he asked, "Do you like these, too?"  
  
Maria grinned and exclaimed in delight, "No way! You got yourself matching boxers! Yes, I like those! You knew I would! I'm touched, Michael! I know you prefer boxer briefs but I really love it when you wear real boxers! So damn sexy! Well, until I make you take them off and then you just get sexier!"  
  
Michael asked her, "Are you flirting with me, right now? Because if you are, I say let's check out the rest of this stuff tomorrow and let me get busy honouring all the rainchecks I gave you!"  
  
Maria considered his idea but shook her head, "Yes, I was flirting with you but no we're not getting to my rainchecks until after you show me the rest of this stuff. That way, we only need to come up for air for food and potty breaks. I want zero other distractions. Okay?"  
  
Michael sighed impatiently but agreed, "Okay, fine. I like your plan. I just wish it was happening ten minutes ago. The surrealism is wearing off and it's occured to me that you're actually really here and here I am wasting time parading dumb purchases past you when I could be doing what I've been aching to do for weeks. Give me a minute to adjust to having to still wait."  
  
Maria said with a mischievous smile, "It's been hard on me, too, Michael."  
  
Michael shook his head and laughed appreciatively, "You said it like that on purpose and I will reward you for that accordingly, right after I show you the rest of the stuff I bought! Damn, baby Mama, it's almost embarassing how fast you turn me on. As soon as you give me the green light, I'm going to make our eraser room sessions seem chaste by comparison."  
  
Maria grinned smugly and said, "Nice try. Eleven out of ten would sleep with you. After the stuff, though."  
  
Michael exaggeratingly slumped his shoulders in defeat and conceded, "Okay, okay! Let's see, oh yeah! There's this book on couples massage and several different aroma therapy massage oils."  
  
Maria asked hesitantly, "Which one of us, are those for?"  
  
Michael shrugged, "I thought we could both try it out together but it's fine with me if it's just me using them on you."  
  
Maria said quietly, "Together would be great."  
  
Michael smiled at that and dumped several boxes of condoms onto the bed. Maria frowned at him questioningly and he explained, "I don't want to risk sending you into early labour. We're supposed to use these from now until the baby comes, right?"  
  
Maria's eyes cleared up and and she confirmed, "Yes, you're right. I actually sort of forgot, but I'd like to think, that I would have remembered before we did anything potentially dangerous for our baby. I hate the damned things but if it's either that or abstinence, I'm gonna have to go with the insufferable piece of plastic, then."  
  
Michael consoled, "I hate them, too, but it's only for a few weeks. As you said, it beats abstinence, at least. There's been far too much abstinence, for my liking, already."  
  
Maria concurreed, "Amen, spaceboy! Speaking of which are we doing anything about that, yet?"  
  
Michael scoffed at himself and said, "I can't believe I'm the one saying this, right now, but not just yet. There's one more thing. It's kind of minor, I think? Also, it doesn't really fall under the shopping thing, either. There's just something I want to show you, okay technically two things. I'm a bit surprised you didn't notice yet or at least say something, if you did notice."  
  
Maria looked baffled until he showed her both of his hands. She immediately demanded, "Where are your rings, Michael? It's been a long time since I've seen your fingers so bare. Did you lose them, somehow?"  
  
Michael shook his head, and answered, "Not exactly but they are gone forever, I think. I uhh changed them up; the molecule manipulation thing. I got to thinking about what you said, at Christmas, how there's no indication that I am unavailable to any woman, except you. It's way too soon for us to get married, yet, though, because you only quit the biz, like a week ago.  
  
I considered getting you a promise ring but I didn't, because that still wouldn't change that I look like I'm single, when I'm not, plus people might mistake a promise ring for a cheap engagement ring and you'll have to keep explaining.  
  
Anyway! So, I've decided to wear just one ring, on my wedding finger, at least until you give me my real wedding ring. Here. Look at it. Tell me what you think."  
  
Michael watched Maria carefully as she examined the ring he'd made from his usual rings. She looked momentarily confused, then she seemed to have an epiphany and she confirmed that out loud, "Ohhhh! Michael, I've only just realised that our initials match now that you aren't a Guerin anymore! Oh my God and after we get married the engraving on this will still apply! Awww! What's with the engraved date, though? What is May twenty-third twenty-fourteen, to you?"  
  
Michael stated solemnly, "That's the date I heard your voice talking directly to me, for the first time in twelve years. I wasn't even sure, at that point, what would happen or not happen between us, but even so, I still felt it was a date that warranted being memorised, because it meant everything to me, just hearing your voice for real. Not recorded, not speaking to someone else, but speaking to me, right in my ear, making my guts feel weird, again, like I was back in highschool.  
  
I think some small part of me, thought that even if things went sideways, when we met to talk, after so long, that that moment on the phone with you, would still matter to me.  
  
To my great relief and amazement things did not go sideways and that moment, that date is still permanently etched in my brain. So, now that date is etched on my ring. Cheesy I guess. Whatever. Only you and I will even know that that date is on it."  
  
Maria held out her hand and requested, "Give me your hand. Allow me. There is nothing cheesy about this ring or any of the engravings on it. The heart between our initials is a little mushier than I'm used to from you but I love it. I hereby approve of you wearing this ring, to fend off all of the women who might think they have a shot with you, otherwise. I'm curious though, this doesn't seem thick enough to be all of your rings into one. Is it some sort of alien reduction of mass feature?"  
  
Michael snickered and teased her, "No! That's not even a thing, Maria."  
  
Maria defended herself, "Well, how would I know? You don't use your powers in front of me, much, other than, you know, the flashes."  
  
Michael back-pedaled a bit, "Okay, you're right. I don't. The reason my ring doesn't seem like all of them in one, is because it isn't. I told you I made two things with them. Here's the other one."  
  
Maria squinted at it and asked, "What is this? Some kind of bird?"  
  
Michael scoffed, "A bird? What? No! How do you see a bird? It's two hands joined by the baby fingers! A pinky promise. It's a charm, to add to the charm bracelet from your Charmeds. Nobody will notice it, but you and I will know it's there and that it's from your baby Daddy. Hidden in plain sight."  
  
Maria looked closely at it again and nodded, saying, "Oh yeah. So it is hands, after all. Wait, so then this pinky promise, this is to do with ... ?" and she trailed off.  
  
Michael stated resolutely, "I am going to marry you, Maria. Not as soon as, either of us would like, but it will happen."  
  
Maria smiled widely, beaming adoring eyes at him and she admitted, "I know! I just like hearing you say it, out loud. I love the meanings of both the charm and your redesigned ring, Michael. Thank-you. Pretty sure I need to kiss you a whole bunch, now."  
  
Michael's eyes glinted with mischief and he flirted solemnly, "Naked?"  
  
Maria laughed appreciatively, put her arms around his neck and answered just before kissing him thoroughly, "Definitely! In a minute, though. Because this one, cannot wait another second, spaceboy."  
  
Michael enjoyed the fully clothed kiss but he was impatient for the naked kisses and he was more than thankful that Maria was agreeable to being hurried. They were both so into it that they didn't even mind having to use the condoms. It just felt so good, to both of them, to finally be back together and in each others arms, again.  
  
Even knowing that it was only for a couple of days, didn't dampen their passion for each other because they both knew full well, that they could express an extraordinary amount of love to each other, even in that short span of time. And they did.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three (Valentine's Day Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria intend to spend Valentine's Day, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Three (Valentine's Day Part One) ******  
  
Even though he didn't need to be reminded of the next day's date, no fewer than five people helpfully reminded him, "You do know tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right? Don't drop the ball, on this. Do you need help with anything special?"  
  
Michael couldn't even feel irritated about their well meant meddling; he couldn't help thinking to himself, "Well, what if they were right and I had forgotten it? Maria deserves for all of them, to remind me. Ha! Maybe she put them up to it, herself?"  
  
His phone, that was exclusively for he and Maria, rang and he answered it, already smiling, "Were your ears burning? I was just thinking about you and before you can say it, yes I know the significance of tomorrow's date."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Good. Now I have nothing to say. Except the usual. I love you and I miss you and I can hardly wait for you to get back here!"  
  
Michael had to ask, "Did you tell everyone we know, to remind me?"  
  
"Well, uhh, no, not everyone, just, you know, Mom and Liz. Isabel asked what our plans were and I said I didn't know and she may have mentioned something about getting after you about it but I didn't ask her to! Why? Who else reminded you?"  
  
Michael chuckled and assured her, "Doesn't matter, the point is I've been reminded, but I didn't need to be. When Mom reminded me, it wasn't news. And why would Isabel think that you would know our plans for tomorrow? Isn't the whole point, that I get to surprise you?"  
  
"So we do have plans, then? Anything you can tell me, about so that, I don't know, I'm not inappropriately attired or some such?"  
  
Michael's brow furrowed but he didn't lose his smile, "Maria, of course we have plans! Long term and short term. What we'll be wearing, is already over there. Aside from that, I ain't telling you anything. You'll find out tomorrow.  
  
You know that I never like hanging up with you, however, I've got things to do here, before I can head over and talking on the phone, is just making me take longer to get there. If you want me there before you go to sleep, tonight, we have to hang up, now. Your call."  
  
"I love you, Michael! Drive safe! Goodbye!"  
  
He didn't even get to say it back and the line was dead. He put his phone away, still chuckling at how cute she could be, sometimes.  
  
He marveled at the difference a week, and some good advice, could make. The week before he'd been stressed over the whole Valentine's Day thing and now he was looking forward to it.  
  
He'd looked at all of his options, including typical expectations and decided he didn't want to go either totally traditional nor completely in left field, either.  
  
He'd decided to do a mash-up. Mostly what she would expect but some of what would be fun for him, as well, because it was supposed to be a couple's romantic day, not just for her half of their duo. He felt pretty certain that she would be sufficiently surprised and happy about the day he had planned for them.  
  
He left Lovington at six-thirty in the evening on February thirteenth and barely ninety minutes into the five hour drive, he cussed himself out, "Oh, you dumbass! As if you forgot all of the Valentine's Day stuff! Maria is not going to be happy about this, either. Dammit!", and he turned the van around and headed back to Lovington for their Valentine's Day stuff, still sitting on the table, in the trailer.  
  
He called Maria just before he was about to leave Lovington, again, "Hey. I messed up. I forgot something really important in the trailer and about ninety minutes out, I had to turn around and go back for it. I'm not going to be there until way after midnight, now. I am on my way, again, now, though. I'm really sorry. I don't want you waiting up, for me, though, okay?"  
  
"Was it really that important, that you had to go back for it? When my special phone rang, I was concerned, because I thought you were more than halfway here already and you really shouldn't be on the phone while driving."  
  
Michael winced in regret. He hated disappointing her, "I wouldn't have gone back if it wasn't important. I really am sorry. Can I sleep with you, when I get in or am I going to find a pillow and blanket waiting for me, on the sofa?"  
  
"Michael, I'm not angry, I'm sad. And anyway, I already told you, if I am angry at you, I'm still going to make you sleep beside me, so you can either feel that, all night, or try to fix it."  
  
Michael stifled a grin of relief and he said, "I approve of that plan. So, we're okay? Sort of?"  
  
"Yeah. We are. When you come to bed, don't mind the Snoogle; it's squishy enough that you can still snuggle up behind me. Promise?"  
  
Michael sighed wistfully and he agreed, "You got it. Hoping I won't wake you, when I come to bed, so see you in the morning, then. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Goodnight. Drive safe and I'll see you in the morning, spaceboy."  
  
Michael felt genuine relief that she'd used his favourite term of endearment. He felt a mix of love, gratitude and contrition as he said back to her, "I will. Goodnight, Maria."  
  
His second attempt to get to Belen, went off without incident, but as predicted, it was way past, midnight; nearly two-thirty in the morning. Michael let himself into the apartment, as quietly as he could. He left his Valentine's Day supplies in the living room, looked in on Maria, briefly, relieved to see she was sleeping soundly and comfortably.  
  
Noting the time, he decided to give her more than just himself, to wake up to, later. He put a card and wrapped gift on her night stand, so she'd see them, as soon as she opened her eyes. He alien-power refreshed the flowers he'd brought, then put them in a vase with watered down lemon-lime soda and set them on the coffee table. He put away some of the groceries he'd brought, and then he stashed the remainder of the Valentine's Day stuff, inside the storage part of the ottoman, in the living room and finally, he got ready for bed.  
  
It was just after three am, by the time he crawled into bed, behind Maria, honouring her request, immediately and snuggling right up to her, as much as her Snoogle would let him. She didn't wake, but she did react favourably to his presence, holding his hand against her stomach, in her sleep. He lightly kissed the back of her ear, whispered, "I'm here, Maria. I love you. Goodnight.", and he fell asleep faster than he'd expected himself to.  
  
When Michael next opened his eyes, he encountered sunlight and discovered he was cuddled up with the Snoogle but Maria was missing. He noted the card and gift were still on her night stand, as well, both still unopened. He was just about to call out for her when he felt a tap on his shoulder, making him startle slightly.  
  
He turned over to face her, already smiling and he greeted her, "There you are. Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
She smiled, put her face closer to his to kiss him softly on the lips and then she said, "Indeed. Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day, to you, too, Michael. I love you. Now kindly hand over my Snoogle."  
  
Michael's mouth opened in surprise and then he complied chuckling, as he asked, "Did I steal it or something?"  
  
Maria confirmed in amusement, "You did. I got up to pee and when I came back you had appropriated my Snoogle, you Snoogle thief!"  
  
Michael helped her get comfy with it and he asked, "So why didn't you just wake me up and ask for it back, right away?"  
  
Maria shrugged and confessed, "I got distracted watching you sleep. We should get you one, too. You looked so cute, all cuddled up with the Snoogle! It kind of made me teary. Tugged at my heart strings. It's because of the date. And I missed you. And I'm eight and a half months pregnant. Really, it wasn't gonna take much, to set off the waterworks, today."  
  
Michael reached for her hand, squeezed it, kissed her cheek and consoled, "What's that thing you keep telling me? No shame in waterworks, right?"  
  
She conceded, "Close enough, and yeah."  
  
Michael indicated, with a nod over his shoulder, as he commented, "I'm more than a little surprised those aren't opened, yet. Or in your rush for the bathroom, you just didn't notice them?"  
  
Maria joked, "Hi, I'm Maria DeLuca, have you met me? I noticed them, trust me! I just wanted to wait and open everything, together. I'm going to have to send you out to the kitchen to grab yours from me, though, because I just got comfortable."  
  
Michael resisted, "Maria. You didn't have to get me anything. Just spending time together is all I'll ever want for this holiday."  
  
Maria's eyes filled with tears and her lip quivered as she accused, "So you're rejecting what I got you and you didn't even see it, yet?"  
  
Michael sucked in a breath and said, "Okay, wow, you weren't kidding. This is not like you, but please bring back your smile, again because it wasn't a rejection, at all. I was just ... you know what? Nevermind what I was just, if you just tell me where to find it, I'll go get it right now, okay?"  
  
Maria sniffled, visibly appeased and she directed, "It's in the same drawer as the dish towels."  
  
Sure enough, Michael found a card and a wrapped gift in the dish towel drawer and he hurried back to Maria with them. He put them on the bed in front of Maria, grabbed the ones from the night stand, put those with the others and then he laid down, facing her again, with the things between them. He suggested, "Cards first?"  
  
She nodded and they handed each other their cards. Michael opened his and read, "To my spaceboy: Remember that time I said not if you were the last uhh Czechoslovakian on earth? I've changed my mind or rather, my heart, to borrow words from The Chaos of Stars - "I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you." I'm stupid in love with you. It's permanent. Happy Valentine's Day, Michael!"  
  
To his surprise, it made his eyes water. He looked up, to thank Maria only to find that her eyes were watering, too. His default reaction to her tears, was that it always indicated sadness and he worried that compared to her card, she'd found his disapppointing.  
  
He started to ask but she interrupted him by kissing him and then she said, "I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe something cliche or sweet but ultimately kind of impersonal? I didn't expect to see such personal mush from you, in your own writing. Thank-you, Michael. Your hand-made stuff is always spot on."  
  
Michael felt like a deer caught in headlights. He hadn't thought that what he'd written was all that mushy. At least not any mushier than anything he'd ever said to her. He mentally pondered over what was in his card to her, "To the love of my life, Maria, no matter where or when, So some smart guy named Paul Valery apparently claimed that "Love is being stupid together.” I'm not such a smart guy but I think he might have been onto something, there, because I was stupid in love with you when we were sixteen, I am still stupid in love with you, even now that we're in our thirties, and I expect I'll continue to be stupid in love with you, forever. Happy Valentine's Day, my baby Mama, from your stupid spaceboy & proud baby Daddy, Michael. x<3o & endless rainchecks."  
  
Then he remembered that she was more emotional than usual today and so he just smiled, kissed her gently on the lips and reiterated, "I meant every word. And you're one to talk about mushy. I have one less excuse than you, for watering eyes; I can't exactly blame mine on being pregnant. Thank-you, Maria. Being a foster kid, never being adopted, it means a lot to me what you wrote."  
  
Maria grinned smugly and argued, "I'm telling Mom on you, for saying you never got adopted."  
  
Michael had the grace to blush and he stammered as he tried to explain, "That's ... I mean ... I didn't find out that she thought of me as one of her kids until I was already an adult. To be honest, sometimes I wish that I'd had her in my life, sooner.  
  
Then I get to thinking but if she had been, what if she did adopt me? That would have made you and I legal siblings, which, umm, no. Just no. Gaining her as a Mom, late in life, through marriage, eventually, to you, is definitely preferred.  
  
And for what it's worth, when I said not if you're the last woman on Earth, what I really meant, was I'd be a perfect gentleman, so that you'd know you were safe and that I wasn't going to try anything. At least not that night, anyway. You suddenly seemed afraid of being alone with me and I just didn't like how that felt.  
  
You and I both know, that I'm not so good with words, or tact. I only realised later, laying on the floor, in the dark, that you probably thought I meant, that I thought you were unattractive; which, no. I was definitely attracted to you, like, I don't know probably around six weeks or so before Liz even got shot. Tagging along while Maxwell mooned over Liz, it was kind of impossible not to notice you.  
  
The thing is, if Liz hadn't been shot, healed by Maxwell, and then told you about him, and about us, I never would have done much more than just look at you and wish things could be different.  
  
Actually, that one thing she did, is what made it possible for me to even take a chance trying to be in a relationship. She told the one girl I thought I could like, the truth and so I never had to make that decision, myself. We both know, that I never would have told you. I'd be missing out on so much, right now, but I never would have told you the truth, on my own, Maria. I'm just grateful, that it wasn't left up to me."  
  
Maria asked him, "Have you ever thanked Liz, for that?"  
  
Michael slowly shook his head and explained, "That would require more emotional honesty than I'm capable of sharing with anyone who isn't you. Serena is helping me improve, but even I know, that I've got a lot of stuff to sort out, still. Maybe someday, I'll be able to be honest with Liz and thank her for telling you. I'm not there, yet, with anyone but you; not even Mom. Working on it, though. I don't think I'm going to make the deadline of before our baby is born, though."  
  
Maria exclaimed, "Michael! What are you talking about? You've already met the deadline! I never said be done sorting out your emotions by then, I only wanted you to have started doing something about it; and you have! Did you really think that you had to have everything settled, by the time the baby comes?"  
  
Michael blinked at her and admitted, "Yeah. I thought that's what you said. I mean you said it wasn't an ultimatum, which was and is a relief, but I still took you seriously."  
  
Maria caressed his face and smiled as she said, "There's absolutely, no rush, okay? Take your time getting sorted out and know, that I'm so incredibly proud of you and I love you.  
  
Also, I knew a long time ago the truth of what you just said, about the fact that you never would have told me, on your own and I forgave you for it, because I know it wasn't because you thought me untrustworthy but because you'd never risk putting me in danger, by me knowing too much.  
  
Since I do know, though, I am aware, that you still grapple with worrying over my being in danger. That's why we're living like this, for now, right? To minimise the potential danger that I'm in and to help you worry less?"  
  
Michael nodded and started but didn't finish thinking out loud, "If anything ever happened to you or our kids, someday, because of me ..."  
  
Maria admitted solemnly, "You don't have the market cornered on scary ~what if~ thoughts. You helped me to stop feeling anxious, that you might decide to leave me, again, someday but now new anxieties plague me, mostly in my dreams, and then only when you aren't asleep, next to me. I worry about something or someone taking you away from me. The Feds, an alien enemy, a car accident, injury, illness, food poisoning, you name it, I've worried about it all.  
  
Even your five hour commute, between here and our place, makes me really uncomfortable, lately. Now, it's true, I don't like the way you drive, sometimes but I don't think that you are a bad driver, exactly. I do trust you to get safely between here and our place. It's other drivers on the road with you, who I do not trust, at all, and lately, I've been obsessing over it.  
  
Anything could happen, Michael. When we first learned that Alex was gone, we thought it was a car accident and even though that turned out to be a lie, the fear of that happening to you or anyone else I love, has never completely disappeared.  
  
I wish that you could promise me that nothing bad will ever happen to you, but that's unrealistic and unfair. We're in the same boat as anyone else who loves somebody; all we have is right now.  
  
To think that, not all that long ago, I thought you saying that to me, was some indication of your reluctance to commit to anything long term. Our time together in Eugene has given my entire being an overhaul, I swear. I was wrong about so much, and so glad to be wrong, you have no idea!"  
  
Michael laced his fingers with hers and said, "What about if we both promise to be extra careful, from now on? All those same things could happen to you, too and the thought of it makes me panic a little.  
  
I used to only picture my life without anyone in it and now I feel like devastation is just one spot of bad luck away and I have more to lose than I've ever had before. It's probably the only downside to letting myself care about anyone; if they hurt, I'll hurt, moreso if it's you or Mom, or any of our future kids."  
  
Maria was curious and she posed, "If you could right this minute unlove or uncare about all the people in your heart right now, would you?"  
  
Michael barely blinked before answering, "Not in a million years. I can handle feeling extra vulnerable, but I'll never be able to handle the loneliness I grew up with or the emptiness I felt during our years apart, ever again. I wouldn't trade loving you for anything, Maria. I'm sorry if anything that I've ever said made you suspect otherwise."  
  
Maria shook her head and kissed him a few times as she spoke between kisses, "No, no, no! You didn't make me think that, at all! It's just a question that I ask myself, sometimes, to remind myself that even when love hurts, it's still better than not loving anyone, that's all."  
  
When she stopped kissing him, he said, "Oh, okay. You can keep kissing me, some more, though."  
  
Maria grinned and declined, "Oooh, as tempting as that is, we still have a gift each, to open and I want breakfast. If I keep kissing you, we both know where that ends up!"  
  
Michael sighed and conceded, "Fine. Let's open these then and then get you fed up. We have all day after that, for the balance in rainchecks still owed, since before the New Year, and just because kissing feels good."  
  
Maria asked carefully, "But the rainchecks are not the entirety of the Valentine's Day that you have planned for us, right?"  
  
Michael chuckled and assured her, "No. You will not be deprived of the rest of my plans for us, today. Okay?"  
  
She smiled contritely and said quietly, "Okay. So opening together or taking turns?"  
  
Michael said decisively, "You open yours first. That way if yours to me, outshines what I got you, I won't be able to withhold it, at the last moment."  
  
Maria pursed her lips wryly and agreed, "I don't like that reasoning, because this is not some competition, but I have been eyeing that gift, ever since I woke up and my curiosity is driving me mad! So yes, I will open mine from you, first."  
  
Michael waited nervously, as she opened it and he watched her expression, carefully as she processed what she discovered. His gift to her was a three panel, folding photo frame, in pewter. The left panel had the initials M.D. along the top left, the right panel had the same initials on the bottom right, and the middle panel, where the photo was to show through, was heart shaped. Only the left and right panels had photos in them. The left was a photo of Michael posed on his bike, on their property. The right was a photo of Maria in front of The Ramirez Christmas tree.  
  
Michael offered an explanation, "I figured since I decorated the tree, it was fine to use that picture of you. If you prefer a different one, by all means, switch it out. And the middle one is empty because we haven't taken the picture of us, yet, that I want us, to put in it. I hope you won't mind doing that with me, later, today. So? Pass or fail?"  
  
Maria complained, "I don't like those word choices. Success, spaceboy! It matches your fake, but not really fake, wedding ring! I love it!"  
  
Michael slumped in relief and exclaimed, "Okay, great! My turn, then?"  
  
Maria nodded and admitted, "Now, I'm the nervous one."  
  
Michael opened her gift to him. He read the note with it, looked at the gift again, looked at Maria with tears in his eyes and said simply, "Thank-you, for this."  
  
The this, he referred to, was what looked to him like the original or at the very least, a very early draft, of the track six lyrics, smudges, tear stains, discoloured by age, frayed edges and all, displayed in a smooth silver frame. The accompanying note read, "I let them keep all of my songs except for this one and Running. I still own the copyrights to both. I only framed the one that brought us back together, though. I love you, Michael and I love us. I love you and me, exactly as imperfect, as we are. Yours always, Maria xo <3 ."  
  
Maria asked hopefully, "So do you like it?"  
  
Michael shook his head, rubbed at his moist eyes and one arm embraced her, as he concurred, "I don't have the right words for this feeling but technically, yes, I like it. Really, Maria, thank-you."  
  
They kissed, then and looked into each others eyes as they said simultaneously, "I love you."  
  
Maria followed hers up, with another blatantly hopeful suggestion, "So breakfast? Yes?"  
  
Michael nodded, kissed her again and put a condition on it, "First we have to wear our matching stuff, then breakfast."  
  
Maria objected, "What? You can't seriously expect me to concentrate on food if you're right in front of me wearing just boxers!"  
  
Michael grinned and suggested, "So, then, I'll wear a robe until you don't want me to, anymore?"  
  
Maria looked and sounded skeptical but she agreed, "Okay fine, but I make no promises about paying attention to the food. Just saying. You just don't even know how sexy you are, do you? Don't you gloat at me!"  
  
Michael defended, still grinning playfully, "I'm not! I'm just enjoying the attention and the flirting, or is that not allowed, now, either?"  
  
Maria pressed her lips together determinedly, narrowed her eyes and then insisted, "Just hurry up and feed me, spaceboy! Those, still outstanding, rainchecks, are not going to cash themselves!"  
  
Michael admitted, as he put on the boxers and a robe, "I kind of love it, that you're so pushy. Just so you know. I guess I'd better not dwell on it, right now, though, or we'll both get too distracted to eat, until way later. I'll be in the kitchen, unless you need my help with anything, right now?", and he looked her up and down suggestively.  
  
Maria threw her balled up pajama shorts at him and protested, fighting a smile, "You wish! Get out while I finish changing!"  
  
Michael called over his shoulder, as he left the room, "It's not like you've anything I haven't seen and thoroughly explored and enjoyed, already and will again, eventually!"  
  
He laughed, as he heard her holler back to him, "But not until after you feed me!"


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four (Valentine's Day Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria continue making Valentine's Day memories together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Four (Valentine's Day Part Two) ******  
  
After their unconventional breakfast of pizza and roast chicken, which to Michael's relief, met with Maria's enthusiastic approval, they were cuddled up on the sofa together, letting their meal settle.  
  
Michael broached the subject of plans for the rest of the day, "So I have some ideas of how I want to spend the day together but I'm open to swapping out some of my ideas for some of yours, if you have something in mind that you really want us to do?"  
  
Maria shook her head and declined, "Nope. I'm leaving it all up to you. So, then what are we doing today, hmm, spaceboy?"  
  
Michael shrugged and pointed out, "Okay, you had your chance. Just so you know, some of what I had in mind, might seem even more unconventional than breakfast was, but there are at least four things, I think? That fall under pretty standard for couples to do on Valentine's Day, together.  
  
First things first, though! We need to take selfies, all day today and at the end of the day, I want you to pick the one you want in the middle part of your photo frame and I will print it out from the computer and you can use the printout as a placeholder, just until I get it made into an actual photo, later. Any objections?"  
  
Maria smiled at him, clearly impressed and she shook her head, as she answered him, "Not so far. Whose phone are we using?"  
  
Michael snickered wryly and suggested, "Mine might be best, if only because Mom swears she doesn't trust that someone from your life in New York isn't using your phone to spy on you."  
  
Maria snorted appreciatively and admitted, "I'm the one who put that idea in her head, so yeah, I think we probably should use yours. I have one request about the selfies."  
  
Michael looked at her expectantly and she continued, "There will be tons of pictures of me pregnant with Ovenjoy, there already are, but just for today, can we keep the belly out of the shots? Does that make me a bad Mama, to want it to be, just me and you, today?"  
  
Michael breathed in loudly and answered, "Only if it makes me a bad Daddy, because that was what I intended, anyway."  
  
Maria smiled in relief, kissed his cheek and said, "Thank-you."  
  
Michael looked at her and flirted, "You should totally kiss me again but this time let me get the picture of it."  
  
Maria happily obliged and after they both approved the result, she asked, "Okay so what's next, then?"  
  
Michael made a face and reminded, "This part might seem like I'm copping out or being lazy but there is a point, I promise. We're going to Netflix and chill, together, until lunch."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "Are you going to explain the point to me?"  
  
Michael almost started to explain, immediately, but then he stopped himself and said instead, "Nope. You know what? No spoilers. You'll probably figure it out, later. If it's clear to me that you didn't, I'll explain myself, then. Okay?"  
  
Maria sighed and nodded, answering skeptically, "Okay. Sure. So what are we watching?"  
  
Michael answered, as if she should have already guessed, "The Princess Bride, obviously, because it's an unconventional, yet classic, romantic comedy and this other one, too, that's called Stardust. It's a lesser known movie and more traditionally romantic, from what I've read, about it. It's got DeNiro and Pfeiffer in it, so I thought we should check it out, since I've never seen it. Have you?"  
  
Maria ducked her head and admitted, "Of course I have. Are you kidding me? With a title like that and it's a romance and when it first came out, I didn't even know where you were? It'll be interesting to see, if I still cry at the ending, since this time, you're right beside me. Then again, I am still pregnant and still a crier, even when I'm happy, so there's that. Just giving you fair warning."  
  
Michael looked at her knowingly and asked, "How many times have you seen it?"  
  
Maria bit her lip and answered, "Once. A year. Since it came out. On the anniversary of you staying. I don't think, that I could have handled watching it, either more, or less often, than that."  
  
Michael asked gently, "Do you want to skip it, today, then?"  
  
Maria shook her head and answered, adding, "No. I'd like to watch it with you, Michael. Can we watch it first, just in case it does have the usual effect on me, though? Then The Princess Bride can put some levity back into the day for me, afterward?"  
  
Michael nodded, kissed her on the lips, briefly and agreed, "Absolutely. Need anything, before we hunker down and chill? You comfy, enough?"  
  
Maria leaned her cheek against his shoulder and assured him, "I've got you, so I'm good on both counts."  
  
Michael interrupted their snuggling, briefly, to get everything set up and then he resumed his postion beside Maria, on the sofa. Michael ended up watching Maria more than the movie and they held hands the whole time.  
  
Instead of immediately starting The Princess Bride, afterward, Michael acknowledged, "I'm glad it was happy tears for you, this time and I can see why you liked it so much. I like it, too. She reminds me of you. Shine on, baby Mama; you'll always be my rockstar.", and he kissed her temple.  
  
Maria giggled, even while still wiping moisture from her eyes and she asked, "So you'd watch it with me again, sometime?"  
  
Michael nodded, smiled softly and affirmed, "Anytime."  
  
Maria admitted, "You know, when I'd watch it alone, the part that always made me cry extra hard is her reaction that he came back for her, because, it's what I always wished would happen with us. It was different, this time, because it did happen with us.  
  
In case I haven't gushed about it, to you, lately or enough, thank-you for coming back into my life, Michael. Just like her, I really can't shine my best, without you, either."  
  
Michael turned sideways slightly to put both of his arms around her. He kissed her ear and said softly into it,"Thanks for wanting me back and especially for letting me know; the way you went about it. Should we take a mini break to grab snacks and to uh-oh?"  
  
Maria nodded and agreed, "Yes! Uh-oh definitely needs to happen! Help me up off of this thing."  
  
Michael obliged, kissed her cheek and said, "Okay, you go do what you gotta do, I'll grab the snacks and then I'll just use the small bathroom, to do what I gotta do. Meet you back here in ten?"  
  
Maria gave him her thumb up, in answer, as she hurriedly waddled off to the ensuite master bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
After the second movie had ended, despite the snacks they'd consumed, Michael's stomach growled audibly and he declared, "I guess it's lunch time."  
  
Maria smiled and concurred, "Apparently. So then, what's for lunch?"  
  
Michael shrugged and confessed, "I don't know. It's to be a surprise to me, too. Should be here any minute. Unless they already left it, without knocking?"  
  
Maria frowned, "Who?"  
  
Michael smiled and informed her, "Maxwell and Liz. Okay, mostly Liz. It's part peace offering, part thanks for delivering the little M's, part a token gesture in support of us as a couple but mostly I'm pretty sure it's because she loves you a lot and she's really happy you guys are still bff's."  
  
Maria smiled in delight and asked, "Just what did she do or plan on doing?"  
  
Michael shrugged and repeated, "Beats me. She wouldn't say much more than she had our lunch today covered and it would be delivered to our door around one-thirty."  
  
Maria laughed and guessed, "Delivered? You don't suppose she's sending us a pizza do you? I mean I do love pizza but for two meals in the same day? Gosh, I hope it isn't that. Do you have a back up, just in case?"  
  
Michael countered, "She's your best friend, so you tell me, is she sending us a pizza? No back up plan, by the way, but if it comes down to it, I will improvise."  
  
Maria pondered that and finally surmised, "No, I don't think she'll send us a pizza. Not on Valentine's Day."  
  
Michael flinched and said, "Oh. Ouch."  
  
Maria quickly reassured, "No, no, no, our breakfast pizza was my kind of perfect! It's just Liz knows that I'm a hopeless romantic and today, of all days, she just wouldn't think pizza, as romantic fare for lunch, you know? I have zero complaints about this day so far. Cross my heart."  
  
Michael relaxed and admitted, "Me neither. It's actually going way better than I'd dared to hope. Mostly because that Stardust movie was an unknown quantity; I was worried one or both of us might hate it. Good to be wrong about that."  
  
They exchanged an emotional look and leaned in to kiss but didn't get to, because they were interrupted by a knock, on the door. They laughed at the same time and Maria asked, "Are we on candid camera or something? I thought these kind of interruptions only happened in cheesy movies and sit-coms?"  
  
Michael suggested, "Or maybe we are actually just Sims and the player just canceled our kiss?"  
  
Maria laughed and shoved at him playfully, as she ordered, "Just go answer the door already, you dork!"  
  
Michael obliged, still chuckling and returned a few seconds later, holding what had been left on the doorstep. He stated redundantly, "Well, it's definitely not pizza."  
  
Maria fidgeted in happy excitement and nearly squealed, "It's a picnic basket! What's in it? What's in it? Hurry up and open it! Let me see!"  
  
Michael laughed at her blatant and exuberant curiosity and said, "Okay, okay! I will! Give me a second. Oh. There's a note. Here, you read it to me and I'll start unpacking this."  
  
Maria snatched the note eagerly and read it aloud, "To Maria and Michael, Wishing you both a wonderful Valentine's Day and to save you the trouble of listing what's in the basket yourself; you can just stick this note in your scrapbook, instead, Maria.  
  
I told you! She knows me, so well! So well! Anyway, so here's the breakdown and a little explanation of why each item is in there. Let's see. Wait. What? Seriously? Michael are there really Crashdown burgers in there?"  
  
Michael nodded and handed her one, "Yep. I believe this one is yours. Come on, though, finish reading the note to me."  
  
Maria set her burger aside and continued, "So the Crashdown style burgers were mine and Max's idea, the herb fritattas were Kyle's idea, he said it's something to do with Thanksgiving and an inside joke, the mini pistachio cream pies, of course, are from your Mom, the tomato/basil pasta salad is from my Mom, the dark chocolate dipped seedless orange segments are from Ava, the sparkling white grape juice is from Isabel and she said to tell you it's the best one she's ever tasted, the extra bottle of hot sauce and the sugar jar, were probably unnecessary; you likely already have both there but that would defeat the purpose of your entire lunch being provided to you, today, by all the people in your lives, to whom you both matter, so much.  
  
The rest of the things have been included, because we all agreed they should be, including Sheriff Valenti, he asked that I make sure that you both knew, that he was in on this. Standard picnic basket fare: cheese, crackers, pate, red seedless grapes, and a stick of French bread. Oh and the actual picnic basket is from Serena, she means for you to keep it and she sends you both her best wishes. Enjoy the day!  
  
Love and hugs from, Liz, Max and the rest of your extended family.  
  
Awww! Can you even believe that they all did this for us, Michael?"  
  
Michael smiled, "Yeah. I can. Mostly because of you, but I don't feel excluded, either. The hot sauce and sugar, were a nice touch. We should take another selfie and then probably eat these burgers before they get cold. I mean, I could reheat them for us, but they won't taste as good."  
  
In answer, Maria posed with him and then took a huge bite of her burger and moaned in pleasure. After she'd chewed and swallowed she remarked, "This tastes like being sixteen, again, to me. Exactly the taste I remember! How's yours?"  
  
Michael's mouth was full, so he gave her his thumb up. After he'd chewed and swallowed, he quipped, "Old habits die hard, I guess. Still asking people how the food is, when their mouths are full, hmm? Hey, did you get to keep that waitress uniform?"  
  
Maria teased, "Is that what my life is going to look like, Michael? I'm just going to parade around in whatever costume you want me to wear, whenever you want?"  
  
Michael fought a grin and nodded as he agreed, "Sounds good to me! It's not my fault you look great in everything. Still gotta go with naked as my favourite, though. I'm not even a bit sorry for wanting my waitress, Snowflake, cheer leader, or naked baby Mama. Anyway, it's not like I'm unwilling to wear, whatever you want me to wear, too."  
  
Maria conceded and admitted, "You are a pretty good sport about the boxers, even though they aren't your first choice. And you were the one who actually offered to be my spacesanta, so yes, you are being fair about it all, at least. And, anyway, I never said I wouldn't play along with your costume requests. You get this look in your eye, that makes any ridiculousness, I might feel, totally worth it!"  
  
Michael looked at her intently, quirked one brow, muttered, "Mud.", and continued eating.  
  
Maria laughed in full comprehension and followed his lead, polishing off most of the contents of the picnic basket, together, with him. Michael insisted on another picture together showing what was left of their picnic.  
  
When they were done, Michael put away what few left overs there were, tidied up their dishes and then returned to sit with Maria on the sofa, again.  
  
Maria snuggled up to him and asked, "Okay, spaceboy, so what else is going on for us, today?"  
  
Michael insisted on another selfie before answering, "Fun and games."  
  
Maria prompted him to elaborate, "And just what kind of fun and games, did you have in mind?"  
  
Michael smirked and replied, "The kind of fun and games that keep me distracted from making us spend the rest of this day, in the bedroom, naked. We can do that any day and we have, many, many times.  
  
Today is supposed to be different than our usual, though, so, I'm willing to save our usual, for last. Our options are, video games, since Kyle's old Wii system is still here, dominos, crazy eights, cribbage, backgammon, Yahtzee, Scrabble or checkers. You can even pick more than one, if you want to, but I have to warn you, that there isn't enough time to do them all, because I am actually mindful of the clock and keeping the plans that I have, for us, for dinner and a bit afterward but, you know, before we actually, finally go to bed. So what do you feel like playing with me?"  
  
Maria answered with a question, "Does the Wii here have bowling? I seem to recall you actually like bowling and you're good at it, without cheating. I'm thinking some physical activity, today, is probably best for all three of us, besides what we definitely intend to do, at bed time, I mean."  
  
Michael kissed the top of her head and started to get up, as he said, "Yep. This one's an older system that came with Sports pre-installed; it's got just five games, one of which is bowling. I can't fault your reasons, for picking Wii, so then, let's go bowling, baby Mama! Here, give me your hand, again, let's get you back up on your feet. You good? Balance okay?"  
  
Maria squeezed his hand, briefly, nodded and confirmed, "Yep, I'm good to go. Set it up for us, spaceboy."  
  
After deciding beforehand to play best two out of three, they didn't make it to playing the third round because Michael proved Maria quite right. He beat her score for both rounds and not just by a little. She pouted a little, about it, until Michael pointed out, "I don't know why you're mad or even surprised. You said you knew that I was good at bowling and you are the one who picked it. Is there something you're particularly good at, that we can play together, next?"  
  
Maria lifted her chin and warned, "If we do, you aren't allowed to lose, on purpose, to make me feel better, just because I got a bit butthurt about losing to you so horribly twice in a row. I either beat you fair and square or not at all, deal?"  
  
Michael nodded and solemnly agreed, "Absolutely. So what game?"  
  
Maria got a gleam in her eye and she said, "Cribbage. My rules, though. Either of us gets a twenty-nine hand, it's an automatic win and if either of us lands in the last hole on the board, we can either only win by getting exactly one point, which can take a long time, or we decide ahead, that landing in the last hole is an automatic loss. Which one do you prefer?"  
  
Michael considered the options and decided, "In the interest of time, last hole is an automatic loss. You seem pretty confident."  
  
Maria straightened proudly and bragged, "I am a kick ass cribbage player! Plus I have this thing with incredibly good luck. Sorry to tell you, spaceboy, but you're doomed."  
  
Michael smirked and suggested, "Let's talk prizes, punishments and consolation gestures."  
  
Maria grinned in amusement and agreed, "Okay. I suggest winner can have one reasonable wish granted, once a day for a week, even if the days are not consecutive. Punishment for losing is of course granting said wish plus doing one chore the other person hates for seven times in a row. Consolation gesture? Winner gives the loser seven massages, one a day, but limited to either back or feet. Counter suggestions?"  
  
Michael grinned and declined, "Nah. I can live with those conditions, even if I lose! Let's get our cribbage on, then! Low card cut, deals first, if I recall correctly? Best two out of three, again?"  
  
Maria nodded to both questions and Michael collected the board and deck of cards. He set up the board, shuffled the cards briefly, handed them to Maria and she shuffled them briefly, again, as well and then cut the deck. Since it was a two, Michael declined bothering to cut at all and Maria dealt first.  
  
Maria won the first round by a landslide. Michael won the second round just barely and then in the third round, it seemed he might win again by a wider margin than before, but then he got stuck in the last hole on the board.  
  
Maria did not win graciously. She gloated and rubbed it in, "I told you! I'm a kick ass cribbage player and I have insane good luck, which typically translates to my opponents always having crazy bad luck, playing against me!"  
  
Michael prompted her to strike a victory pose for another couple picture together and then he got right to the heart of the matter, "But this means I get seven days of massages from you, right? That's my consolation prize?"  
  
Maria grinned knowingly at him and confirmed, "Sure, but that also means you are on toilet cleaning duty the next seven times that they need to be cleaned and you have to grant me one reasonable wish, on seven different days."  
  
Michael grinned and joked, "As you wish.", referencing the second movie they'd watched.  
  
Maria stuck out her tongue at him and said, "Ha, ha! Very funny, spaceWesley!"  
  
Michael sobered somewhat and asked, "Seriously, though, do you have a wish for me to grant to you for today? Because, I will, no matter what it is, even if it pushes the boundary of what is reasonable."  
  
Maria warned, "Okay but it could be tough. I want a real kiss, for longer than a minute but it can't lead to making love, yet, since you said that you still have plans for us, for the remainder of today. Unreasonable or no?"  
  
Michael licked his lips as he stared at hers and he answered, "It's definitely a tough one. Definitely pushes the boundary. Question. What if you're the one who tries to seduce me and get me into bed before we finish our plans for today? Who will you hold accountable when you succeed?"  
  
Maria suggested, "My curiosity about the rest of your plans for us, will make me behave myself. Probably. Do I need to make a more reasonable wish?"  
  
Michael said with thinly controlled hope, "Please don't, because I think I'm going for this one."  
  
Maria crooked her finger, beckoning him closer and Michael had her in his arms nearly instantly, his mouth ravishing hers with pent up passion, from their day together, so far.  
  
Michael wasn't sure exactly how long they'd made out for but they'd come super close to getting naked and not bothering to make it to the bedroom, to make love. To the surprise of them both, it was Michael who put the brakes on.  
  
He dragged himself away from her and complained, "Stopping is not what I want to do, right now but if we don't, you're going to miss out, on the rest of the Valentine's Day, that I had planned for us. Last chance. If you make me keep kissing you, we will definitely make love and then next thing we know, the sun will be coming up on a new day which will not be Valentine's Day, anymore. Your call, Maria."  
  
Maria groaned in sexual frustration and conceded, "I need a cold shower! The things you do to me, Michael, I swear! The way you make me lose my mind. I want more Valentine's Day and I want more making out. I guess, since making out, will cancel out Valentine's Day, but the reverse is not true, then let's go ahead and have more Valentine's Day and we can pick this back up, at bedtime, as originally planned. God, I want you so bad, right, now, though!"  
  
Michael reluctantly moved even further away from her and muttered, "Maybe if I, at least, put my robe back on, you can calm down some. Gotta hide the boxers from my horny baby Mama."  
  
Maria glared at him and corrected, "It's not just the boxers, Michael, it's what's in them."  
  
Michael whined in exasperation, "Comments like that do not help, Maria! Come on! You picked Valentine's Day, right?"  
  
Maria nodded and said resolutely, "I did. It's still not easy for me to stop, either, though, Michael. You push all of my buttons, you know?"  
  
Michael nodded and commiserated, "Yeah, I can relate."  
  
Maria demanded impatiently, "So then, distract us! What's the next plan and when does it start?"  
  
Michael needed several seconds to switch gears in his mind but he finally answered, "We're too amped up, right now, to stick to my plans perfectly. Two of the things involve body contact and we can't do that right now until after we calm down some."  
  
Maria pouted forlornly, 'Well, then what can we do together, right now?"  
  
Michael stated bluntly, "Nothing. You're driving me crazy, the way you're looking at me. Makes it, haha, hard to think. I think we need to retreat to spaces away from each other for a bit. How about if you go have a rest in the bedroom? You don't have to nap but if you do, don't worry I will wake you up when I'm ready to continue with my plans for us. Okay?"  
  
Maria pouted and asked, "And what are you going to do while I'm resting?"  
  
Michael half-joked, "I'm gonna look up pictures of mud on the internet, until I can think about something other than joining you in the bedroom. Once I accomplish that much, I will be making our dinner. I think that was somewhere in the plans."  
  
Maria asked with a smile full of charm, "What are you making us?"  
  
Michael chuckled and refused to answer her, "That's none of your business, yet. Go have a rest, please. You will likely need it and be glad that you did, later."  
  
They exchanged a remnant heated look. Maria licked her lips and finally conceded, "I can't fault your reasoning. Fine. I'll go rest. You had better not let me sleep through until tomorrow, though or I promise you I will be pissed at you for days, Michael. Days."  
  
Michael chuckled again and vowed, "I promise, I'll wake you up before tomorrow comes."  
  
She spun on her heel and started to walk away, putting an extra hard stamp into each step. Michael called after her, "Hey, Maria?"  
  
She paused mid-stride and looked over her shoulder, prompting him to continue, with only a frustrated look. Michael smiled contritely and said, "I love you. Have a good rest. See you in a bit?"  
  
He could see her struggling to lose her grumpy mood and she finally succeeded. She smiled back somewhat wryly and replied, "I love you, too. See you in a bit."  
  
To Michael's relief, just not having her right in front of him, made the mud pictures research unnecessary, after all. In lieu of a cold shower, he opted for a cold drink, instead. After that, he was able to focus on the rest of his plans.  
  
He made dinner and while it was cooking on low, he set the table to make it look nice, placing his flowers for her in the center and then he fiddled with the stereo, until it was just the right volume, for the music he'd picked for them.  
  
He removed some of his Lubbock purchases from where he'd stashed them and placed them where it would be handy for him to grab them at the right moment.  
  
He checked on the progress of the cooking food, gave things a stir, made a salad and put it in the fridge.  
  
Deeming dinner nearly ready to be served, he checked the time and realised they weren't that far off schedule, after all. He went in to the bedroom to get Maria up so she could freshen up for dinner.  
  
He caught himself watching her sleep without disturbing her and understood a little better why she'd done the same with him, earlier that morning. He smiled to himself and lightly rubbed her shoulder as he said gently, "Hey, Maria? Maria? Dinner's ready, I just need my Valentine's Day date. You getting up to join me for the rest of this?"  
  
Her eyes opened and they looked into each others eyes without saying anything for a few seconds. Finally, Maria nodded and said, "Yeah. I'd like that. Can I get an assist out of bed?"  
  
Michael obliged immediately. He kissed her cheek and asked, "You have a good rest, then? Ovenjoy behaved?"  
  
Maria smiled and nodded, answering, "Yeah. Baby is good to Mama lately, when I lie down. Michael? Thank-you for waking me up for more Valentine's Day wth you. It's been great so far already and I'm sorry for getting grumpy at you, earlier. It was mostly my fault, after all."  
  
Michael shrugged and deflected, "I completely understood, I wasn't exactly feeling cheerful myself and it wasn't mostly your fault. It's just us; we just get stupid together, sometimes, that's all. You hungry?"  
  
Maria grinned at his explanation and then admittted, "I could definitely eat! Let me just uhh powder my nose, first and then I'll be right out to join you, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded but amended, "I'm going to wait outside the door and properly escort you to dinner, though."  
  
That earned him a pleased smile. She acknowledged his intentions with a quick nod of her head and then disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
When she emerged, Michael offered her his elbow and she accepted it with a smitten smile. He walked her to the table and awaited her reaction. She laughed in delight, "What even is this, Michael? Scooby-Doo?! You still have those?"  
  
Michael refuted, "No. They aren't the same ones. At least I don't think they are. I had to track these down on ebay. Wouldn't that be the height of irony if they were the ones I used to have and someone just sold them back to me? So you still approve, though?"  
  
Maria nodded, examining their cups and she giggled as she exclaimed, "This has got to be the most eclectic dinner setting, I've ever seen! A Little Miss Bossy and a Mr. Busy mug? Seriously? Oh, Michael these are great! I think I needed this little bit of silliness, right now! Also, if I forgot to say it earlier, I love my flowers! Thank-you, spaceboy! So what's for dinner?"  
  
Michael delayed answering, "Can we get another picture, first? I like it when you look this happy."  
  
Maria readily obliged, then she took the phone away and took another as she surprised him with a brief kiss on the lips. Michael teasingly admonished her, "That was kind of risky."  
  
Maria shrugged and joked, "Feeling a little daring, I guess. We behaved, though, so it worked out alright. Can we eat, now? And you still haven't told me what we're eating. If my nose is right, it's definitely Italian food, but what exactly?"  
  
Michael confessed, "I struggled with deciding between your favourite and something that just seems a bit more romantic. I decided on spaghetti with meatballs, instead of your favourite. You disappointed?"  
  
Maria furrowed her brows in puzzlement, "Why is spaghetti with meatballs more romantic?"  
  
Michael stated solemnly, "You know, Lady and The Tramp. The oops kiss."  
  
Maria laughed happily and caressed Michael's face, as she declared, "You are being so precious, right now! God, do I love you! You're right of course; it's definitely more romantic! And I'm most definitely not at all disappointed! I just might have to marry you!"  
  
Michael felt his heart beating faster at the thought and he divulged, "I would marry you right this second, if it was safe."  
  
Maria smiled softly and acknowledged, "I know you would. Let's eat! Your baby Mama is starving!"  
  
After dinner, while they were enjoying dessert, Michael reached across the table and requested her right hand with a gesture. When she obliged with a curious look, he explained, "There's something I want to give you but I didn't want there to be an awkward misunderstanding. Close your eyes, please?"  
  
Maria closed her eyes and Michael slipped a ring onto the pinky finger of her right hand and permitted her to open her eyes, "Okay, you can look at it, now."  
  
Maria looked at her new ring and she gasped out in delight, "It matches my pearl earrings! Oh, Michael I love this! Thank-you! I am curious though, why a pinky ring?"  
  
Michael elaborated, "I wanted to avoid any awkwardness for either of us. If it had been for your ring finger, it would too blatantly smack of being a promise ring and it is, just not the usual kind. It's a pinky promise. Get it? Also, I couldn't give it to you in a ring box because when I do give you a ring box someday, it should only have your engagement ring in it, you know? And this way if anyone notices you wearing new jewelry, you can truthfully say it's from a die hard Charmed. Because it is and I am. Happy Valentine's Day, Maria."  
  
Maria cried as she smiled at him. She reiterated, "Thank-you, Michael. I love you. Happy Valentine's Day, indeed."  
  
They finished dessert in happy silence, after which, Michael got up, turned on the stereo playing a slow Alicia Keyes song and then returned to Maria with his hand extended and he said, "Once upon a time, long ago, I took dance lessons to impress my girlfriend. They didn't really take but she didn't seem to mind back then. I've definitely not improved, at all, when it comes to dancing but if you're willing to risk it, I'd like to give it another shot, again, anyway. What do you say? May I have this dance?"  
  
Maria accepted his hand and moved into his arms, but her belly was definitely making dancing together an interesting experience. Michael stopped them and suggested, "If you don't mind unconventional approaches, maybe we could try this a different way?"  
  
Maria let him reposition them both so that he was behind her, her hands around the back of his neck and his hands on their baby as they resumed swaying to the music, together. Maria sighed contentedly, leaning heavily against his body and she commented, "This is so much better. I don't know that I'd be comfortable dancing like this in front of anyone, though. Can it be just for us, then?"  
  
Michael kissed her ear and agreed, "This is just for us, then."  
  
Maria remarked, "Okay that's three songs, so far, of my kind of music. Is any of it going to be your kind? This is your day, too, after all."  
  
Michael nodded with his cheek against hers and answered calmly, "Eventually something of mine will play. I'm not worried about it. I just like having you close to me, like this. Any excuse will do. Let me know when you'd like to take a break or even stop altogether."  
  
Maria countered in a deeply relaxed voice, "It could be a while. This is just so nice. Full belly, my music playing and my man's arms around me. Don't want to change a thing, anytime soon."  
  
Michael tightened his arms around her briefly and agreed, "We're on the same page, then. Another picture, okay with you?"  
  
She consented and posed without altering her position.  
  
Michael confessed, as he pocketed his phone again, "You do realise I'm getting the better deal with all these pictures being on my phone, don't you? Now, when I'm at our place, without you, I can still see you, anytime I want to. I don't know how you're going to choose just one, when you look so good in all of them."  
  
Maria snickered and pointed out, "I'm not going to choose the best one of me, silly. Maybe not even the best one of you, although, the temptation will be hard to resist. I'm going to choose the one that most reminds me of our feelings for each other. However, you will be putting all of them on a flash drive for me, so that I also get to see you, whenever I want to."  
  
Michael grinned, kissed her cheek and agreed, "I figured. I will definitely do that."  
  
They spent the better part of the next hour, quietly enjoying the music together and feeling close. They grinned and looked at each other when their baby hit an active spurt and seemed to be following Michael's hand, as he moved it around her belly.  
  
Michael felt certain it would remain as one of the more amazing moments of his life. He was eagerly anticipating meeting their child properly and moreso because he knew that it could be anytime within four weeks. Only two if she delivered on time.  
  
He was too nervous to entertain the idea of any sooner than that, though, because he just wanted their baby to have the best chance at starting out at optimal health and for him or her to be fully developed. He hadn't forgotten about Liz's last delivery, either, though, and her babies were just fine, so he was trying to be mentally prepared, no matter when Maria wound up giving birth.  
  
Michael noted the time with some concern and was just about to alert Maria that they still had a few more plans to follow through on, when she stopped swaying and pulled away from him slightly, an apology already on her lips, "I'm sorry to say this, but I think I've had enough of dancing for today. Can we sit a while?"  
  
Michael counter offered, "We can stop dancing, now, but, I kind of want you to lie down rather than sit down. Does that work for you?"  
  
Maria started to question him but stopped herself, "Why ... you know what? Nevermind. Show me where to lie down, spaceboy. Total trust, here."  
  
Michael smiled and led her to the sofa, as he predicted, "I think you will enjoy this, Maria. One thing though, you have to take off the robe. Wait! Before you think I'm trying anything, there's a towel here for you to wear instead. Opening as close to the back as you can manage, okay? Hmm. I think your Snoogle might come in handy, too. You should put the towel on, while I go get it, so I don't get distracted, again."  
  
When Michael returned, he wolf whistled appreciatively and lamented, "I don't know what made me think you in a towel would be any less enticing than you in that robe. I'll behave, though. Here's your Snoogle."  
  
Maria accepted it and found her most comfortable position with it nearly immediately. She spoke over her shoulder, "Okay, so now what?"  
  
Michael handed her the book on couples massage and prompted, "I marked three massages for you to choose from. Tell me which one you want and that's the one you're getting right now for the next hour."  
  
Maria argued, "But getting a massage is the loser's consolation, Michael, and I won! Shouldn't I be the one giving you a massage?"  
  
Michael assured her, "Oh, I'll be collecting my consolation prize at some point before I head back to our place, but this isn't about that. Besides which, the book recommends using massage oils and it isn't time for me to take a shower, yet. Also, let's pretend we agreed on consolation for the bowling, too, which you most definitely did not win at. Yes?"  
  
Maria concurred, "Damn skippy no shower for you, yet! You smell perfect as is. Okay, go ahead then. The second one you marked. Middle of my back. It's supposed to decrease anxiety, too. Bring it on, spaceboy."  
  
Michael showed her the aromatherapy massage oils he'd bought and she picked an orange lavender combination which said right on it, "Reduces anxiety."  
  
Michael added a few drops to his palm and a few drops to Maria's back and then began to massage her according to the directions in the book. Maria's vocalisations about ten minutes into the massage, caught them both off guard and Michael was having a difficult time continuing to focus on the directions, in the book.  
  
He remarked teasingly, "I didn't know doing this, could get those kinds of sounds out of you. I should have done this back in highschool! Only trouble is, it doesn't sound a whole lot different from the sounds you make, when we make love and junior is very confused, right now!"  
  
Maria mumbled between moans, "Tell him, yes, but later. No confusion necessary. Oh God, Michael, this is, oh, oh, yeah, so good!"  
  
Michael fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably, even though he was actually feeling pretty good about making Maria feel good. After a while he just stopped noticing his own reactions and managed to focus solely on doing a good job, as indicated by the sounds she was making.  
  
When the hour was up, even though his fingers, hands, forearms, shoulders and back were in protest, Michael felt pretty proud of himself. He went to wash his hands in the kitchen, then he returned to Maria and put the book away. He leaned over her and asked, "You sleeping?"  
  
She shook her head and insisted, "No, and it's the weirdest thing. I'm not at all tired. I mean I'm super relaxed but not in the least bit tired, and I kind of thought that I would be."  
  
Michael gloated a little, "So that rest, earlier, did help. Good. I'm going to go run a bath for you, so you can wash all that oil off. While you're in the bath, I will be cleaning up, after us, out here, unless you need me in there, for any reason. Just holler and I'll come running."  
  
Maria asked him, "What happens after my bath?"  
  
Michael kissed her ear and whispered, "The thing we've been delaying, all day. Still, you don't have to rush through your bath. We've still got almost two hours left of this Valentine's Day. There's plenty of time, to end it, right where we left off, when we were making out, earlier."  
  
Michael smiled in response to her slow smile of eager anticipation and he went to make good, on the plans he'd mentioned.  
  
He escorted Maria to her bath and held her hand as she stepped into it. Before leaving her to it, he indicated her grabber doo hickey and said, "I'll leave that where you can reach it."  
  
Maria complained, "But why would I use that when you're here? You said you'd come running."  
  
Michael confirmed, "And I will but I'd like you to have options. If you feel like doing it yourself, you can and if you'd rather have me come rescue whatever it is that's out of your reach, I will. Okay?"  
  
She nodded and demanded, "I want a kiss before you go back out there. Not the dangerous kind. A nice one, would be just fine."  
  
He quickly obliged and then stipulated, "You really don't ever have to coerce a kiss out of me or give me reasons why you want one. I'll kiss you however you want, whenever you want, and wherever you want, me to, Maria."  
  
Maria licked her lips, quirked one brow and said meaningfully, "Oh, I know. It's always nice to hear it out loud, though. See you in a bit, spaceboy."  
  
Michael shook his head in amazed amusement and lamented, "I don't know how you always manage to make words feel like really intimate touches. Damn. Okay I gotta get outta here or I'll end up in that bath with you."  
  
He was almost finished with their dinner dishes, when he heard Maria holler for him, "Michael! Come here, please!"  
  
Michael wiped his wet hands on a dish towel and answered as he headed toward her, "Be right there!"  
  
He stood in the bathroom doorway and asked, "What do you need?"  
  
Maria answered calmly, "Help me out of the tub. I'm done."  
  
Michael rushed right over and held both of her hands as she stood up and stepped onto the bath mat. He handed her a towel and asked, "Anything else?"  
  
She hesitated for a second, then smiled playfully and said, "Actually, yes. Strip."  
  
Michael's eyes widened in surprise and he asked, "What? Why?"  
  
Maria evaded answering directly, "You'll see. Hand me a clean face cloth, too, would you?"  
  
Michael obliged both requests, still uncertain what her intentions were. Then she cleared up his confusion and reminded him, "Spot cleaning. It has occurred to me that I will not be pleased if you are finished when I'm just getting into it and besides which, I could use a nice light snack. We do need to relieve the pressure, yes?"  
  
Michael's heart was racing in eager excitement and he admitted, "I can't think of a single argument against your reasoning. If that's what you really want, go for it. I will pretty much never object."  
  
Maria beckoned him closer and sat on the closed toilet seat. She gently but thoroughly washed his groin and genitals with the face cloth. Michael tried not to fidget, too much, but her face was just inches from his erection and he knew what was going to happen, as soon as she was ready. It was difficult for him to remain calm.  
  
When she was satisfied that he was clean enough, she looked up at Michael and said, "I love you, Michael. Happy Valentine's Day.", then she turned her attention to his erection and said out loud, "Well hello, there, delicious!", moments before sucking him all the way into her mouth.  
  
Michael cussed under his breath and braced himself with his hand on the wall above the toilet. When he could keep his eyes open, he watched her and when he couldn't, he remembered her in vivid detail.  
  
As Maria had predicted, it took far less time, than usual, for him to orgasm. She didn't seem to mind and she didn't gloat, either. He gave her a grateful hug and kiss to the side of her head and said, "Thank-you. I feel much better, now."  
  
Maria stated sincerely, "Always my pleasure. You know that. How are we doing for time?"  
  
Michael answered, "Bit less than an hour. Is this it, then? Is it finally bedtime? We can get carried away, again and not have to stop except to sleep between rounds?"  
  
Maria chuckled and corrected, "And uh-oh breaks, too! Still hugely pregnant over here!"  
  
Michael joked with a solemn expression, "Can't we just get you a bucket so you don't have to leave our room?"  
  
Maria leveled him with a warning look and answered, "That would be a no, spaceboy, but A plus for cleverness! Come on, you sexy hybrid, let's brush our teeth and get back to what we had going on, earlier, on the sofa; you making me make all those sounds that junior apparently likes, so much."  
  
Michael got ready for bed with Maria, mentally back burnering whatever he hadn't quite finished cleaning up, in the main living areas.  
  
After their torrid first round of lovemaking, they rested on the bed cuddling, but really they were just waiting until they felt like getting busy, again.  
  
Maria was playing with Michael's fake wedding ring on his finger and she mused aloud, "I have loved every second of this day with you, Michael but you do know that I don't expect all of this for all of our Valentine's Days going forward, right? I mean if the extent of it had been the flowers, the picnic and our card and gift exchange, it still would have been the best Valentine's Day of my entire life. I hope nobody pressured you into doing all of this. Did I?"  
  
Michael rubbed her fingers with his thumb and assured her, "No, you didn't. Nobody did. Everything today was what I wanted to do. I missed a lot of Valentine's Days with you. Before too long, we'll have a bunch of kids under foot and we'll be a different kind of happy than we are right, now, but we are unlikely to have the luxury of such leisure and uninterrupted time together, that we've had today.  
  
Maybe when the kids are grown but maybe by then this kind of thing won't appeal to us in the same way, that it does, now. Everything today was because it was the very least that you deserved, Maria. For all the past times that we didn't get to do this and for all the times going forward that we won't get to do this. It's kind of our last hurrah before kids, you know?"  
  
Maria smiled through sentimental tears, kissed his hand and said simply, "Thank-you. In light of what our future plans are, the Netflix and chill, then, was probably a really good call. I love you."  
  
Michael adjusted their positions, so that he could kiss her properly and then he looked her in the eye and said, "I love you, Maria. Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Maria smiled and agreed, "It certainly was. It's after midnight, now, though. What do you want to do today?"  
  
Michael touched her in a way that made her breath catch and he said, "You. All night long and every day for the rest of my life. Over and over again. Do you hear the wall calling us back to it, yet?"  
  
Maria prompted him to keep touching her with a nudge to his hand as she answered breathlessly, "Definitely. Loudly, even."  
  
Michael returned to the wall with Maria and they made some more loving memories together.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael co-conspires to surprise Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Five ******  
  
Michael was pleased with the progress on the main house build. The estimated completion date had been pushed back twice but the project manager had suggested that the end of May was looking pretty good for no further delays. Michael only hoped he was right. At least the tiny house build was exactly on schedule and would be ready for occupancy, the first week of April.  
  
Between the main house build, the tiny house build, his security consulting, albeit greatly reduced hours per month, commuting to and from Belen, twice a week, and staying in touch with Maria every night, Michael was feeling the strain of trying to do many things, at once.  
  
He knew, too, that once his and Maria's baby was born, he'd be stretched even thinner, for a time. Having both house builds complete, would be not just goals accomplished but they would be two fewer things, taking up his time.  
  
At around three in the afternoon of February twenty-second, Michael had just ended a conference video call with a happy client and a newly referred potential client. It was looking promising that the referred potential client would be procuring his services, at some point after the completion of the tiny build. That suited him fine; more money coming in, was always a good thing.  
  
He was just about to head out, to get himself some groceries, to tide him over for a few days, until it was time to head back to Belen, when his personal cell phone rang. He checked it in curiosity, smiled upon seeing who was calling him and he answered warmly, "Hi, Mom! What's up?"  
  
"Hi, sweetheart! Well, it seems I've run into a small problem. I'm hoping you can help me out but if you can't, I really don't want you feeling badly or stressing."  
  
Michael smirked and prompted, "Just spit it out, Mom! What do you need?"  
  
He could hear the wince in her voice as she divulged, "A ride to Belen? I know you just got back from there, yesterday and I wouldn't ask, except my other two go to guys, namely, my husband and other son, can't help me out, either. My car is on the fritz, again! Transmission, this time!  
  
Jim has work from now until midnight, he just left a while ago and Kyle is home with Skyler, while Ava is at work and she has his car. She won't be back until ten. Maria is expecting me by eleven, tonight.  
  
I mean, I could tell her that I'm delayed until tomorrow afternoon, but I just, you know me, I worry, what with her being so close to her due date, and all. I don't like her being alone, right now. I know she has Liz close enough by, but Liz is not her mother; I am. So can you do it?"  
  
Michael was already juggling things in his head, to accomodate her request and he reassured her, "Of course, Mom. I can't get you there by eleven, though. Is midnight-ish close enough?"  
  
"You can? Really? Oh, Michael, sweetheart, thank-you! Yes, yes, around midnight is fine, I'll just let her know what's going on."  
  
Michael grinned and requested, "Don't tell her about me, okay? Let's just surprise her?"  
  
"Oh, that's devious, but very sweet! Okay, son, I will fib my face off, since it's a surprise that I know she will love! What time shall I expect you, then?"  
  
Michael did some quick calculations, in his head, and estimated, "Between six-thirty and seven? And Mom? I want to leave the van there with the two of you, so I'll hook up my trailer to tow my bike and I'll ride my bike back here, after breakfast tomorrow. I just don't want you to feel stranded, so far from home. I take it that you're staying with her until the baby comes?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie, that's the plan. If she goes overdue, she will be so sick of my hovering, so let's just hope that she's close to, on time. You must be getting excited! Baby's almost here!"  
  
Michael agreed but added, "Yeah, of course, but I'm nervous, too. I don't know how things will go for Maria and I mean what if she has a really short labour and I don't make it in time to see our child come into the world? I feel like I've already missed so much of her pregnancy, it would really hurt to miss the birth, too. Are labour times hereditary, at all? How long did it take for her to be born?"  
  
Amy regretfully informed him, "I was only sixteen when I had her, Michael and there was a problem with my pelvis being too narrow for her head size. I had her by scheduled Caesarian, so even if labour times are hereditary, I really couldn't tell you, what you want to know. Sorry, sweetheart."  
  
Michael shrugged and consoled, "No, it's okay, Mom. I just thought it couldn't hurt to ask. I should get going, now, anyway, but I will see you in a few hours."  
  
"Okay, sweetheart, I'll be ready."  
  
Michael teased, "Right, because you aren't already ready, as of right after breakfast, today?"  
  
"Oh, so my son knows me that well, already, I see!"  
  
Michael chuckled and admitted, "I've had you pegged for years! Love you, Mom! See you in a bit."  
  
"Well, then. I love you, too. See you when you get here, sweetheart. Drive safe, please."  
  
Michael agreed, "Yeah, of course. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Michael grinned to himself at the prospect of seeing Maria, again, so soon and it didn't suck, knowing that he'd get to spend time with his Mom on the ride there, either.  
  
*****  
  
Michael made it to the Valenti's, at just past quarter to seven and true to her word, Amy was ready to go. She gratefully let Michael put her suitcase and incidentals bags in the van but she interrupted their immediate departure with a concerned question, "Did you even get to eat properly, sweetheart?"  
  
Michael knew better than to lie to her, so he admitted, "I had a toasted fried egg sandwich and a huge glass of milk, does that count?"  
  
Amy smirked and said, "As a start, maybe. What about fruits and vegetables, Michael? Our bodies need fibre, you know, or you can have really uncomfortable issues going to the bathroom. Anyway, I figured you hadn't eaten properly, so I brought you some home made chicken and vegetable soup and a fresh fruit salad with pro-biotic vanilla yogurt. I'll drive, and you will eat."  
  
Michael understood where Maria got both her bluntness and her pushiness from and he didn't bother arguing. He handed the keys over and even added, "That's a good idea, actually, you can get a feel for how the van handles. Thanks for the food, Mom!"  
  
Amy gave him a quick hug and a cheek kiss and said, "Oh, you're welcome, sweetie. Let's roll, shall we? I miss my girl!"  
  
Michael concurred, "Yeah, let's. I miss her, too."  
  
Amy chuckled as she pulled out of the driveway and mused, "You just saw her yesterday!"  
  
Michael shrugged and spoke between mouthfuls of soup from the thermos, "I know, but I miss her, not even five minutes after I leave, though. I wish I could just stay with her, all the time. Does she suspect anything? About me coming with you?"  
  
Amy smiled smugly and answered, "Of course not. I can keep a secret."  
  
Michael inwardly cringed and he assured her, "I didn't mean to imply that you couldn't, Mom. Sorry it came out wrong."  
  
Amy assured him, "Oh, no, it didn't, honey. You're fine. You know, we have quite a long drive ahead of us. How do you like to pass the time, on long drives, Michael? Quiet? Music? Talking? Car games?"  
  
Michael answered, "When I'm driving, alone, I play kind of loud music. If I'm driving with Maria, I listen to her talk, but as a passenger? I'm open to whatever helps you drive, best. I can't say I'm too familiar with car games. I mean I've seen people do that in movies and on tv but I guess I always thought it was one of those only in movie and tv land, things. I didn't suppose real people ever actually did that."  
  
Amy insisted, "Well, even though it's more for kids, I should probably teach you some basic ones, since you and my daughter have plans for such a big family. Believe me, when traveling any distance greater than about an hour, with children, if the ride hasn't knocked them out, they tend to get restless, cranky and bored and then nobody in the vehicle gets to be happy. Car games are great distractions from the passage of time, and for the driver, happy chatter is typically preferable to crying, whining and the same question every two minutes, ~Are we there yet?~"  
  
Michael nodded agreeably and said, "Okay sure. I'm not sure that I'll remember how to play them, when the time comes, but if Maria knows the games, then I'm sure she'll jog my memory, for me. Fire away, Mom."  
  
And so it went, that Michael discovered, from a passenger perspective, just how much shorter a drive could feel, just from being sufficiently distracted. He learned a few simple car games and even some silly kids' songs. He and Amy wound up chatting about kids, in general and then about Maria, as a kid, specifically.  
  
Michael was amazed to discover, that hearing some of the same stories that he'd already seen inside of Maria, but from Amy's perspective, instead, somehow made him feel even closer to Maria and more in love with her, than ever before. He was eager to get back to her, again, even if it was just for less than a full day.  
  
*****  
  
As Amy parked, in Ava's spot, in the apartment complex parking lot, she and Michael made plans on how best to reveal the surprise of Michael's presence to Maria. They decided that Michael would carry Amy's belongings up to the door with her but then he'd hang back and let Amy and Maria greet each other first before making his presence known. They were both feeling pretty good and pleased with themselves for the surprise that Maria was about to get.  
  
Within seconds of Amy knocking, the door was answered and Michael saw the view of Amy's expression as it changed from happiness to concern and he heard her say, "Baby girl, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
The worry in Maria's voice alarmed Michael but he didn't feel it was good timing to just bust in on Maria's explanation of the source of her upset, "I'm not feeling well, Mom and I've been trying for hours to reach Michael on skype and he's not answering. He never goes to bed this early, I can't even imagine why he's not answering. What if something's wrong?"  
  
Amy asked, "Did you try calling him?"  
  
Maria pouted forlornly, "I can't. We made a pact, that since it's so close to my due date, I can only call on the phones, if it's time and it isn't. It'll just get his hopes up or panic him, take your pick. I just don't understand why he isn't answering on skype? It's not like him."  
  
Amy used a hand gesture to delay Michael from revealing himself, yet, as she asked Maria, "When you said you weren't feeling well, what did you mean? Are you sure it isn't time?"  
  
Maria said dismissively, "No, of course it's not time, Mom. My due date is still a week away, my water hasn't broken and I'm not having contractions."  
  
Amy held Michael off a bit more and asked, "So in what way are you not feeling well, then?"  
  
Maria groaned and complained, "I threw up after supper, and I can't keep anything solid down. Plus I keep feeling like I have to go to the toilet but when I do, nothing except pee ever happens and my back has been hurting since lunch. I just feel really yucky and off."  
  
Amy pressed her further and Michael hung back on his own without further prompting, "Your back? Hurting how, sweetheart?"  
  
Maria whined irritably, "I don't know, Mom! It just hurts okay. It's achy and spasming, sometimes. It stops for a while and I think it's gone and then it comes back. I can't get comfortable. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I really wanted to talk to Michael. I always feel better just seeing him. At the very least, he could distract me, if I could just talk to him. Why isn't he picking up on skype, Mom? Did he mention anything to you about maybe not being at our place? It's the only thing I can think of why he might not be answering."  
  
Amy gave her mere seconds heads up, "You are correct, sweetie. Michael's not at your place. He drove me here. Come on in, now, Michael."  
  
Maria was still reacting to Amy's words when she set eyes on him, "What? He's here? Wher- Michael! Oh thank God! I was so worried when you didn't answer! Wait! What's going on? I don't understand. Why did you drive Mom here?"  
  
Amy answered her, as Michael rubbed Maria's lower back during her greeting hug, "My car, again. Transmission, this time. Your Pops is working and Ava had Kyle's car at work. Michael was the only one available and willing to drive me here. We certainly didn't mean to worry you, we just wanted to surprise you."  
  
Maria clung to Michael and admitted, "Well, it is a good surprise. Way better than skype. I'm just relieved nothing was actually wrong."  
  
Michael chimed in, "I can only stay overnight, and then I have to head back, right after breakfast."  
  
Amy suggested otherwise, "I think you may need to alter that plan, son. I think it's time to call Liz."  
  
Maria frowned at her and aksed, "What? Why? It's after midnight, Mom."  
  
Amy insisted, "Because your Mom said so, Maria. Call her and tell her how you're feeling."  
  
Maria scoffed and declined, "I'm not calling Liz to tell her I'm constipated and certainly not at this time of night! I'll be fine, Mom. I'll just keep drinking water and now that Michael's here, he can rub my back for me."  
  
Amy pursed her lips and pretended to concede, "Okay, fine. If you won't call her, then I will."  
  
Maria asked in exasperation, "Why are you being so stubborn about this, Mom?"  
  
Amy stated confidently, "I am fairly certain that you are in labour, Maria."  
  
Michael and Maria both asked in alarm, "What?"  
  
Maria insisted, "No, I'm not! I'm just backed up, honestly! I told you already; no contractions, and my water hasn't broken. I still have a week, Mom!"  
  
Amy challenged, "I will believe that you are not in labour, when I hear it from Liz. Call her or I mean it, I will!"  
  
Michael encouraged Maria, "If it gives Mom peace of mind, maybe you should just do it?"  
  
Maria looked at him and asked incredulously, "Has she got you believing it, too? I'm not in labour guys, jeez!"  
  
Michael squeezed her hand and implored her with what he hoped were his most charming, loving eyes, "Humour us? Call Liz?"  
  
Maria glared at him and revealed it had worked, "That's not fair! You know I can't say no to those damned eyes of yours! Fine! If she bites my head off, though, for calling her for nothing, then I'm blaming both of you!"  
  
Maria called Liz and Amy and Michael waited nervously as Maria explained everything. Maria held the phone out to Michael and said smugly, "She wants to talk to you."  
  
Michael got on the phone with Liz, uncertain what she might want to say. He greeted her, "Liz? You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Liz said calmly, "I suspect Mrs. Valenti is right, but let's not panic Maria, just yet. I need one of you to check her, I'm guessing she'd rather that you do that, instead of her Mom."  
  
Michael asked feeling baffled, "Check for what?"  
  
Liz said simply, "Dilation, Michael. Hand me off to Mrs. Valenti."  
  
Michael handed the phone to his Mom and then he informed Maria what Liz had said, "She wants me to check if you are dilated, at all. Or your Mom can check, it's up to you but she wants to know."  
  
Maria was clearly annoyed as she muttered, "Oh, for pity's sake! Fine you can check, Michael but I already know, I'm not in labour, okay, jeez!"  
  
Michael went into their bedroom with Maria and he checked her. He told Maria as gently as he could, "Actually, you are in labour. That looks and feels like something between seven and nine."  
  
Maria didn't believe him. She scoffed, "Very funny, Michael! How would you even know?"  
  
Michael reminded her, "Well, between the books and delivering Liz at full dilation, although, I admit I'm no expert, I do know, what I just saw and felt. I also know what you usually look and feel like, as well, so there's that, too."  
  
Maria looked stricken, as she repeated, "But my water didn't break and I haven't had any contractions. The books all said contractions and/or water breaking, indicate labour. I don't understand this. I have a week more to go. It's too soon. I'm not ready for this, yet, Michael!"  
  
Michael gave her a soft smile and pointed out, "If this is it, that means we finally get to properly meet our baby, Maria. Plus, I get to be here for the whole thing. You sure you want to wait another week?"  
  
Maria repeated dumbly, "You're here. If I'm in labour then we finally get to meet Ovenjoy. Oh God, Michael, we're going to be parents. For real, I'm in labour?"  
  
Michael slowly nodded his head and suggested, "Would you like to talk to Liz, again, now?"  
  
Maria nodded and returned with Michael to the living room. She held her hand out for her phone and said, "Let me talk to Liz, again, Mom."  
  
Amy looked at Michael questioningly and he nodded his head slightly. Amy wisely did not cheer or gloat but she did smile slightly in repressed excitement.  
  
When Maria had ended her call with Liz, she brought Michael and Amy up to speed, "Liz will be here in about half an hour. She predicts we'll have a baby before sunrise. I still can't believe I'm in labour, though. It's nothing like I was expecting. Liz tells me back labour is a thing but somehow I don't recall any stand out descriptions of how that presents."  
  
Michael asked in concern, "Is there anything either you, or Mom and I, should be doing, until Liz gets here?"  
  
Maria shrugged and said distractedly, "She said that I should just try to rest and get as comfortable as I am able to get. She said you know what things to have ready and on hand. Basically, all we can do is wait for this baby to be born."  
  
Michael was thankful for tasks to accomplish, to stave off his nerves. He helped Maria lay down with her Snoogle and a hot water bottle against her lower back and then he got the rest of the things ready, that they would need on hand, to deliver the baby.  
  
Amy sat with Maria, holding her hand, caressing her hair and trying to assist her with relaxing.  
  
When Liz arrived just before one a.m., she mentioned, "It's super cold out there, tonight! Brrr! How's she doing, now, Michael?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "About the same. She says she still doesn't feel like this is really labour; that it still just feels like having an annoying and persistent backache."  
  
Liz announced, "Well, I'm just going to wash my hands and warm them up, a lot and then I'll check to see if she's any further along, than when you last checked her."  
  
Amy and Michael waited together while Liz was in with Maria. Liz invited Amy and Michael back into the bedroom a few minutes later and announced, "She's at nine, now. As soon as she hits ten, she can push whenever her back spasms. Baby is in correct position, even. He or she will most certainly be here before the sun comes up.  
  
Mrs. Valenti? Why don't you and I give them some privacy? I have pictures of Marisava and Mit, I'd like to show you."  
  
Amy's eyes lit up and she eagerly agreed, "Oh, yes, I definitely want to see those precious new babies of yours!  
  
Michael? Maria? You'll let us know if you need us?"  
  
They both nodded. Once they were alone, Michael kissed Maria on the lips and said, "I love you, baby Mama. These are our last moments alone together, before kids. How are you feeling besides the physical stuff, I mean?"  
  
Maria smiled at him and confessed, "A bit scared, a bit excited, and very much in love with my baby Daddy. I'm so glad that you're here, Michael! If things hadn't happened the way they did, tonight, I wouldn't have known to call you, until it was too late, for you to even get here, in time. I'm glad that that isn't a regret we'll have to experience, with our first baby. Our baby is on the way, spaceboy, within mere hours, if Liz is right and I can finally accept that she probably is right. How about you? How are you feeling?"  
  
Michael laughed and his eyes watered a little, as he concurred, "About the same as you and kind of proud, too. My baby. Our baby. Best baby Mama possible. You know? Really looking forward to finally meeting and holding our firstborn. To finally being an actual Dad."  
  
Maria squeezed his hand and corrected, "You've been an actual Dad from the moment you found out we'd made a baby, together. You've been great at it, so far, Michael, and I know that you will continue to be great at it. This baby is so very lucky to have you, whether you realise it, yet or not. You make me feel pretty lucky, too."  
  
Michael mused aloud, "I can kind of accept that no parent is perfect, I just hope, in that case, that whatever mistakes I do make, they'll at least, only be the kind that the kid and you, can both forgive me for, later. I just don't want to be anything like Hank, but since he was my only example of parenting, for most of my growing years, I kind of have some concerns."  
  
Maria smiled at him and said confidently, "I don't have any concerns about your fitness as a father, Michael. I won't presume and say that I know you better than you know yourself but I do know you differently than you know yourself. I highly recommend that you trust my instincts on this.  
  
Whatever he did or didn't do for you, as a foster parent, it isn't something that you have allowed to become a part of who you are. I would feel it, if you had. You are, at your core, a truly good man, I promise. You're the only man for me, the only one I've ever loved with everything in me. You've got this, Michael. I know it with a certainty."  
  
Michael pressed a sustained kiss to her lips, then looked into her eyes and said, "I will do my damnedest to vindicate your belief in me. I promise. I love you, so much, Maria."  
  
She touched his hair, smiled and said, "I already know all of that. I love you, too, Michael. My amazing, wonderful spaceboy!"  
  
Michael frowned in concern and suggested, "I think I'd better get, Liz. You're obviously delirious."  
  
Maria giggled and swatted playfully at him as she agreed, "Deliriously happy, maybe. Go get her, anyway, though, because I want to know if I'm at ten, yet. I feel like I'm ready, mentally and emotionally now, to have our baby."  
  
Michael obliged her request. Liz shook her head regretfully at Maria after checking her and she explained, "Still at nine, Maria."  
  
Maria pouted and complained, "Seriously? It's after two, now and you're saying no progress at all since you got here? Is there some way to speed this up?"  
  
Liz shrugged and suggested, "Maybe if you walked around for a bit? Or else just let the baby do it's thing. When it's time, things will just happen, as they are meant to. I'm not detecting any issues that could point to complications. Baby is fine and you are fine. Just have to wait a little longer, is all."  
  
Michael helped Maria out of bed and they paced all over the apartment together. Maria's back was causing her more discomfort than at any time previously and Liz assured her that it was probably a good sign even if it didn't feel very good. Michael tried to use massage and counter pressure to help relieve some of the discomfort for her, as needed and requested by her.  
  
Just after three, Amy happened to look out the window and she called to them, "Come look guys, it's snowing! Not a lot but it's really pretty!"  
  
The four of them gathered around the window to enjoy the sight. Michael commented, "Looks like powdered sugar. Great. Now I want donuts."  
  
Liz teased him, "I'm sorry, which one of you is pregnant, again?"  
  
It seemed to hit Maria's funny bone because that made her laugh and then she suddenly gasped as there was a sudden sploosh sound and a puddle forming around her feet. She made a face and said "Gross! Michael, get me some towels or something, quickly!"  
  
Liz consoled her, "It's not gross, Maria. It's perfectly natural. We'll get it cleaned up in no time and besides this is great because that just means you are likely going to be pushing within the hour."  
  
Amy mused in regret, "Oh, boo, it's already stopped snowing. Oh, well. I'm glad we got to see it, though."  
  
Michael returned with the requested towels and Maria's support team of three helped to clean her and then the floor, afterward, as well.  
  
As Liz had predicted Maria's labour seemed to intensify within twenty minutes of her water breaking. She became restless and irritable. Michael took her sniping at him with a grain of salt and stayed as nearby to her as she would tolerate.  
  
She was finally experiencing the kind of contractions, she'd read about and regretted it, wishing to go back to just back pain. Liz checked her, again, just before four and announced, "You're at ten and fully effaced, as well! If you get any urges to push, Maria, go right ahead. Just uhh make sure someone is ready to catch!"  
  
Maria ordered her mom, "Record from now on, Mom! Family friendly, though! Our kids are going to see this someday! I already know I want you to catch the baby, as you put it, Liz! I definitely need to push!"  
  
Michael asked hesitantly, "What about me? Do I still get to be here, for this?"  
  
Liz advised Maria, "Push with the contractions, only, Maria. You'll just wear yourself out, otherwise."  
  
Maria hadn't answered Michael but as another contraction gripped her, she yelled out his name, "Michael! Help me!"  
  
Michael hurried to her side and she gripped his hand as she bore down. After twenty minutes of strenuous pushing, Liz exclaimed, "I can see the baby's head! Feel, Maria!"  
  
Maria felt and complained, "That's it? All that pushing and that's it? I can't do this, anymore! I'm so freaking tired!"  
  
Her team assured her, in near unison, "Yes, you can! You're doing great! Don't give up!"  
  
Michael risked kissing the side of her head and he added, "I believe in you, baby Mama! You got this!"  
  
Maria looked into his eyes for several seconds, then she nodded and said, "Okay. Right. I got this. I can do this. It's time to meet our Ovenjoy, already."  
  
Fifteen minutes later the head was out. Liz and Michael both warned her that the next part, getting the shoulders out, would require the most effort from her but that after that, she'd be holding her baby and the contractions would subside in intensity. Maria was all about making it stop hurting, so much.  
  
With a loud yell and a harder push than she knew she was capable of, Maria gave birth at four fifty-nine on the morning of February twenty-third, twenty-fifteen, to a six pound, three ounce, baby girl, measuring twenty-one inches long.  
  
After Michael cut the cord and Liz had cleaned up and briefly checked the newborn, she put her in Maria's arms. There were no dry eyes.  
  
As Maria nursed her daughter for the first time, Michael just stared at them in awe. He'd loved Maria all along but the feeling he had for both her and his daughter, in that moment, was brand new to him. He was smiling and wiping away rapidly falling tears, at the same time.  
  
Amy kissed the tops of both Michael's and Maria's heads and whispered, "Congratulations! I love you both, so much!"  
  
She transferred a kiss from her finger to the newborn baby's forehead and whispered to her, "Welcome to the world, beautiful little girl! Grammy loves you, baby!"  
  
Maria looked at Michael, smiling through her own tears, as she helped wipe away his, too and she said, "I love you! We have a daughter, Michael!"  
  
He kissed her and echoed, "I love you, Maria! I love you both so much! You did it. I knew you had this."  
  
Once Maria delivered the placenta, Liz and Amy cleaned up around Maria and then gave Michael and Maria time alone with their new daughter.  
  
When it was time to burp the baby, Maria put her in her Daddy's arms for the first time and cried more at the tug to her heartstrings. Michael gently patted her back as he talked quietly to her, "Hi, baby girl. It's your Daddy. Nice to finally meet you, in person. Do you know, it snowed today. It wasn't nearly as sweet or as pretty as you, though. Daddy loves you, Snowsugar Princess."  
  
Maria chuckled through her tears and insisted, "We are not naming her that, Michael!"  
  
Michael shrugged and conceded, "I know. Gotta call her something until you decide her real name, though. No rush. She can be my Snowsugar Princess, for a while longer."  
  
Maria touched his hand and asked, "Maybe it can be her nick name just from her Daddy. I think her real name is Halle Joyce, though. Does that work for you?"  
  
Michael looked at Maria in surprise and asked, "Really? After Hal? Wow. Thank-you. But why Joyce? Oh, nevermind, I get it! Ovenjoy reminder and it also happens to be my favourite author! Are you sure, Maria? Don't you want at least one of her names, to be something that's important to you?"  
  
Maria smiled and insisted, "Both of her names are important to me because they both remind me of you. I love you, Michael. Thank-you for making this beautiful, tiny person with me."  
  
Michael leaned over to kiss Maria on the lips and he said, "Right back at you, baby Mama. She's beautiful and perfect; she'll remind me of you, forever."  
  
Michael started to hand Halle back to Maria but Maria declined gently, suggesting, "Why don't you go introduce Mom and Liz to our Halle Joyce? She's already nursed and I'm suddenly really sleepy. I just need a little nap, that's all. I don't want to stop looking at her but I'm only barely keeping my eyes open, as it is.  
  
I'll be able to rest okay, only because I know that she's in good hands; hands I trust implicitly. Have you noticed that she isn't fussing, at all? I told you that she knows her Daddy. Wake me up to nurse her, again, in about three hours?"  
  
Michael nodded, kissed Maria again and said, "Okay. I will. I love you. Rest well and we'll see you in a bit."  
  
Maria called out softly, "Be good for Daddy, Halle. Mama loves you.,  
  
"I love you, too, Michael. See you in a bit."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more than a year, in the lives of Michael, Maria, and their family, runs the gamut from happy to mundane to sad to exciting to tense and then back, a few times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Six ******  
  
As Liz had hypothesised, Halle did indeed have hybrid blood. Michael had held out hope, right to the last moment, that Halle would be in the 'exception, to the existing pattern' group, along with Max's first child, Zan. Michael had adjusted to the reality, quickly enough, but he'd still felt sad about it and had even managed to express that to Serena, in their session, shortly after he and Maria had had it confirmed.  
  
Amy had stayed in Belen with Maria and Halle for just over a week and then, she, Michael, Jim and Maria had all agreed that it would be best, if Maria temporarily moved back in with her parents, with Halle, so that Maria would have the support she needed, as she adjusted to being a new Mama and so that Michael could spend more time with her and Halle, without him needing to commute for ten hours; five to get to them and then another five to return to Lovington.  
  
Kyle had given his notice at his bachelor pad on March first, the same day that Ava had given her notice at her apartment, in Belen. On April first, to Amy's immense pride and relief, Kyle, Ava and Skyler moved into the same little house, in Roswell (and not somewhere else!), where Amy had raised Maria, but which had been updated and remodeled, a little more than five years, previously.  
  
Michael had managed to procure a one year lease on the Belen apartment, that Ava had given up, so that Maria would still have somewhere private to go when visiting Liz and Max and also anytime she just needed to escape the residual annoyances of still being a recognizable local celebrity, but without the benefit of a security detail, anymore, to buffer her against fans and anti-fans. It was also convenient, for him, to have a place to stay overnight, after his weekly appointments with Serena, which Max sometimes attended with him.  
  
Jim had looked into the possibility of having Michael park the tiny house on the Valenti property, once it was completed and it had turned out that he could only have it on the property for two weeks out of any given month. Michael had felt like that was reasonable and he'd appreciated Jim taking the initiative to find that out and offer it to them as an additional option, so that Michael, Maria and Halle could have private family time together, sometimes, but also still remain close to Jim and Amy.  
  
Initially, as plans had been discussed and everyone was deciding where to live, Michael had felt some disappointment that Maria and Halle wouldn't be living with him, in the tiny house, on their Lovington property, after all.  
  
It was too barren for Maria's comfort, too noisy for Halle, due to the continuing construction of their big house and not discreet enough, given Maria's continuing local fame, despite that she'd retired. It was also, still, simply too soon, to live together, openly; they couldn't risk anyone discovering who Halle's Daddy was, not after taking such pains to keep it a secret.  
  
In mid-April, Maria had gotten the all clear, from the doctor, in Roswell, that she could resume being sexually active, whenever she felt ready to do so and she hadn't been sure, at the time, how she felt about it, until a few days later, upon Michael's return from an away job, to spend two consecutive nights with her and Halle.  
  
Michael had been chastely affectionate with her, from the day Halle had been born and had never pushed her for more. His first night back with her, after she'd gotten the all clear, Maria had reacted differently than usual, to his usual goodnight hug, peck on the lips, brief back rub and his whispered, "I love you, Maria."  
  
Maria had invaded his side of the bed, cuddled up to his side and physically prompted him for another kiss. Michael's surprised expression must have amused her because she'd laughed, touched his cheek and consoled, "My poor neglected spaceboy! I got good news a few days ago, Michael. We can umm resume relations, if you want to, that is. Do you?"  
  
Michael had searched her eyes and stated, "I always want to. I was just waiting to see if you were ever going to want to, again, but you know, just because the doctor says we can, doesn't mean you have to."  
  
Maria had smiled and said wryly, "I appreciate that you realise that and to be honest, when she first said it, I wasn't really sure that I did want to. That changed, just now, when you were saying goodnight to me, but just to be clear, I'm not ready to start trying for another baby, yet. I'd kind of like to enjoy not being pregnant, anymore, for just a little while longer. Not too long, though, you know, because nine is still our number, but just, not yet. Is that okay?"  
  
Michael had kissed her forehead and insisted, "Yeah, of course, that's okay. I told you before, your body, you call the shots. I can't promise to never flirt with you or be a bit handsy sometimes, hoping you'll want more but I'm not ever going to actually push you for sex or for baby making, either. The green light has to come from you, in either case. As for me, when it comes to doing either, with you, my light's pretty much always green."  
  
Maria had immediately crawled on top of him, straddling his hips, reached over to grab a condom from his night stand, handed it to him, then peeled off her sleep shirt and had declared, "Well, then, it's only a red light on the baby making, otherwise, as of five minutes ago, my light is very very green, too! I want you, so bad, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael had met her kiss halfway and they'd made love twice before Halle had demanded their attention. Michael had been only too happy to go change their daughter's diaper and bring her to Maria to be nursed. He'd watched them together, until he'd fallen asleep listening to Maria sing Halle back to sleep.  
  
All things considered, Michael felt that he was handling things pretty well. He was routinely spending two consecutive nights with Maria and Halle, two consecutive nights at the Lovington property, two nights away for his security consulting, not necessarily consecutively and finally, one night in Belen, weekly, to keep his appointments with Serena and to also occasionally spend time with Max and his family, on the days that Max went to his therapy appointments with him.  
  
Once Halle was two months old, Maria had started leaving her with Amy and Jim, to go with Michael, on his overnights to Belen.  
  
Michael had one rule about their commute between Roswell and Belen; Maria had to be touching him, whether snuggled up to his side or just her thigh against his or maybe just her hand on his leg. She'd thought it was a ridiculous rule, at first, but she'd humoured him and then she'd started doing it for herself, because it felt nice and there were no expectations associated with it, for either of them. It was just an intimate gesture that confirmed the bond between them.  
  
The first time Maria went with him, to Belen, was May eleventh, the day after her first Mother's Day. They'd had to go back to Roswell, in the middle of the night, though, because she'd missed Halle, too much, and because she'd been sure that Halle must be so fussy and difficult to feed, without her. It was only upon discovering that Halle had been doing just fine and taking her bottles without incident, that Maria had finally been able to relax, about being away from Halle, overnight.  
  
She'd begun to look forward to her weekly away time and being alone with Michael for three and a half hours, in the van, on the commute between Roswell and Belen, each way, and the much needed, uninterrupted sleep with him, overnight at the apartment. She'd also come to treasure her visits with Liz, during Michael's therapy appointments.  
  
Sometimes, during the drive, Maria ranted about life, occasionally she stared out the window, lost in thought and let Michael blare his music but most of the time, they'd just hung out together, talking, planning, laughing, goofing off, bantering and flirting.  
  
Though it was rare, occasionally they did annoy each other. If she was annoyed with him, during the ride, she took to resting her arm across the seat back and touching just his shoulder with one finger; usually the middle one. Her annoyance had never lasted longer than ten minutes, though and even if he gloated about that, she typically just laughed about it. If he was the one who was annoyed with her, he'd turn the music up, even more, and studiously ignore whatever she was talking about. He'd never remained annoyed with her, throughout an entire song.  
  
On May twenty-third, Maria had arranged to leave Halle with her parents, to surprise Michael, at their Lovington property and stay overnight with him, in their tiny house. He'd loved the surprise, especially when Maria had acknowledged, "Happy first anniversary of our first phonecall in twelve years, spaceboy! Also, I believe I promised you, that I'd be your cheerleader, when it comes to sorting out your emotional outbursts. I'm so incredibly proud of you, Michael. There's definitely a costume involved, tonight."  
  
They'd spent the whole night having loud, marathon sex, that disturbed nobody, thanks to the remoteness of their location.  
  
A week later, as promised, their big house had finally been finished, save for being furnished and decorated to Maria's satisfaction. The landscaping was expected to take years before it would look complete.  
  
On their one year reunion anniversary, Maria had been down in the dumps, all day, with her period, so to cheer her up, Michael had arranged for them to have a date night in their tiny house, parked at the Valenti's. The date included a card, flowers, a handmade coupon to have any three reasonable wishes granted, a massage, her favourite pizza, a carton of ice cream and a rewatch of Stardust together. Maria had been moved to appreciative tears and had insisted on shower sex with him, her period be damned. Michael had had no objections.  
  
Two weeks later, the finishing touches to their big house in Lovington had finally been completed, which just happened to coincide with Michael's first Father's Day. They'd spent the day together, with Halle, in their newly decorated and furnished new house, even though Maria and Halle still couldn't move in, permanently, yet.  
  
Amy and Jim had insisted on taking both Halle and Skyler overnight, that night, to give their kids some kid-free couple time. Kyle, Ava, Maria and Michael had all been only too happy to relinquish the girls to their Grammy and PopPop and have some quality time alone with their significant others.  
  
Maria and Michael had begun making out in their new house, the moment that Amy had driven away with Halle. Michael had suggested hopefully to Maria, "Every room?"  
  
Maria had not only agreed to that, but had made a suggestion of her own, "I think it's time for Halle's first sibling, Michael. This is your green light to knock me up, again, spaceboy."  
  
Michael hadn't hesitated. They'd made love in every room, at least once.  
  
On July first, Kyle and Ava had finally gotten married.  
  
Maria had been genuinely happy for them. She and Michael had looked after Skyler for them, while they enjoyed a three day honeymoon, in Vegas. It had given Maria and Michael a small taste of what it would be like to have a second child. They'd both found it hectic and chaotic but ultimately fun. Skyler was a little ray of sunshine. Bubbly, even, whereas, Halle was a content and serene but comparatively serious baby.  
  
On July third, just as they had been about to turn in, after a busy day with the two baby girls, Maria had blurted out to Michael, "I'm late! Oh my God, Michael! Just a day ... but still. Do you think maybe?"  
  
Michael had immediately gone out to get a pregnancy test kit. Maria had taken the test first thing upon waking on the morning of July fourth but she and Michael had decided not to check the result until they were at the fourth of July barbecue that Max and Liz were hosting.  
  
Jesse, Isabel and their kids had even been able to make it, for the day before the barbecue and had visited for another day afterward, as well. Lex had insisted on staying with Uncle Max and Aunt Liz, the night of the barbecue, while Manuel and J.P. had been scheduled to continue staying with Max and Isabel's parents.  
  
Meanwhile, Jesse and Isabel had gratefully accepted Michael's suggestion, that they stay with Pepper, in Michael and Maria's tiny house, which they'd been permitted to park, on Philip and Diane Evans' property.  
  
Upon Kyle and Ava's return from their honeymoon, they had traveled with Michael, Maria, Skyler, Halle and the Ramirez family, directly to the Evans' barbecue, giving Michael the opportunity to finally put his family taxi idea and extra car seats to use.  
  
Jim with Amy, Philip with Diane and Jeff with Nancy, had all made the trip, to Belen, in their own respective vehicles.  
  
Just before the fireworks had begun, Michael had finally looked at the result of the pregnancy test and he'd announced proudly, to their entire extended family, "Halle is gonna be a big sister! Maria's pregnant, again!"  
  
Maria had been the first one to react with excitement to the news and then she'd had to explain to everyone, why it was news to her, too.  
  
As Maria and Michael had watched the fireworks together, amongst their family, Michael had held Halle and pointed the colour bursts out to her. Maria had whispered to Michael, "Let's leave Halle with Mom and Pops and stay overnight in the pod chamber, tonight, my studly spaceboy. God, I love you, Michael."  
  
Michael had grinned proudly and replied, "Already arranged that! I figured if the test was negative, that we'd just try again, there, tonight! Celebrating there, instead, still works for me, too, my sexy baby Mama!"  
  
In mid-July, Maria had gotten notice that she needed to appear in court, in New York, in mid-August, to finalise things with her record label. When she'd returned from her court appearance, Michael was in a foul mood. She'd thought, at first, that it was from having to do more with Halle, than usual, but when he'd irritably refuted the accusation, she was stymied.  
  
Then, a couple of days later, with Michael still being grouchy, Ava had happened to admit to Maria, in passing, that she'd been feeling a bit down over no more kick ass songs from Ria Lucky; that the finality of it, had hit her much harder than she'd anticipated.  
  
Maria had then arranged to be alone with Michael. He'd grudgingly co-operated. She'd made him sit and listen to some new songs she'd been working on, in her every spare moment. His mood had magically improved. She hadn't come right out and asked if the end of her public career was what had made him so moody since her most recent return from New York and he had neither apologised nor explained himself.  
  
Later that night, when they'd made love, though, there had been a deeper intimacy and closeness between them, than they'd enjoyed, since their pod chamber revisit on the fourth of July, and he'd flashed her his gratitude for the private concert and his regret and guilt that her rock star career was truly over.  
  
The end of her career had given her peace of mind, though and she'd made sure to convey that peace to him. He had accepted her truth and released his guilt, which had amazed and confirmed for them both, that his sessions with Serena, really had been helping him.  
  
Three weeks before Thanksgiving, Amy and Jim had tearfully informed the kids, that they had suffered a miscarriage just shy of fifteen weeks along. They had further shared that they had no plans to get pregnant, again, on purpose, at this stage in their lives but that they both still felt sad, about what wouldn't be.  
  
Michael had carefully asked, "Does it make you extra sad to be around Halle, Skyler, and Ryan, right now? Because we can all give you two some space, if you need it."  
  
Amy's tears had fallen faster but she'd smiled at Michael and insisted, "No, sweetheart, our grandbabies are the lights of our lives, right, now. Having them to love on, helps, more than you know, and may you never know this particular sadness. We only wanted to keep you in the loop because I may be prone to sudden tears, for a while. We didn't want you to worry, that's all. Thank-you, though. You have always been such a dear, sweet and thoughtful boy. You do know I love you, right?"  
  
Michael had hugged her and assured, "Yeah, Mom, I do. I love you, too. I'm sorry for your loss.,  
  
"Yours, too, Sheriff."  
  
Then Maria had asked in concern, "What about me, Mom? Is it going to hurt you, to be around me?"  
  
Amy had replied honestly, "Yes, sweetheart, it will, sometimes, but it will hurt me more, to not be around you and experience your pregnancy with you. I missed so much when you were pregnant with Halle. I'd really like to see you through the entire thing, this time, if that's okay with you and Michael?"  
  
Maria had cried with her Mom, hugging her fiercely and she'd echoed what Michael had already expressed, "Of course, it's okay with us! I'm so so sorry for your loss, Mom! I love you, so much!"  
  
Michael had noticed that Kyle looked particularly distraught and realised that Kyle was hearing the less cleaned up truth of the situation with their parents. Ava had already clued in and was doing her best to comfort her husband, even as she had offered her own condolences, "Awww, Milly and Dad, that's so sad, to hear. I'm so sorry, for your loss."  
  
Kyle had choked out, "What they said. Dad, Ma, I wish just my knowing, could absorb the pain for you. We all love you both. Whatever you need from us, just don't hesitate to say it, okay?"  
  
Amy had cupped Kyle's face and kissed his forehead, as she'd said, "My sweet boy, I'm sorry for the noise, in there."  
  
Kyle had shaken his head and assured her, "No, Ma. Don't be. I only wish it helped you, that's all.", and then he'd hugged first her and then his Dad.  
  
Kyle had divulged to Ava, Michael and Maria, later, that according to the noise in his head, it had been a boy, whom they'd meant to name Matthew Gabriel, meaning gift from God and angel of joy, life, truth, dreams, and judgment.  
  
By unanimous agreement, the four of them had vowed not to use either name, for any of their own future children.  
  
Amy had gone all out for Thanksgiving, determined, that despite the loss of her unborn child, there was still much which their family had to be thankful for. Kyle had privately suggested, to his parents, making a toast, in honour of his and Maria's little brother, Matty and both Amy and Jim had tearfully and gratefully approved.  
  
They'd all remembered Matthew, again, at Christmas midnight mass, as well. Once again, Michael had had to sit separately from his family, only it had bothered him a lot more, because of Halle. He'd had to sit where he could see them but not the other way around because Halle usually wanted to be with Daddy, if she could see him.  
  
Michael and Maria had rung in New Year's Eve, twenty-sixteen with a midnight kiss and a love shot of Snapple, in their Mr. Busy and Little Miss Bossy mugs, alone together, at their house, in Lovington, while Halle had kept her grandparents company overnight.  
  
When Michael had gone on another shopping spree, in Lubbock, on New Year's Day to take advantage of the crazy sale prices, again, he knew he'd been right to sit apart from Maria and Halle during Christmas. Pictures of Maria nursing Halle, under a blanket, at midnight mass, while obviously pregnant, again, had been splashed in several tabloids, sporting cheesy, disrespectful captions.  
  
Maria hadn't been overly concerned about the tabloid coverage. She'd assured Michael, "Compared to how much I was hounded when I was pregnant with Halle, this is so minor, Michael, which is encouraging. It means I'm not nearly as news worthy, as I used to be. I think my limelight is finally fading, spaceboy."  
  
Their second Valentine's Day together since they'd reconciled, had been more subdued and time limited than their first one had been, but they'd still made it special for each other.  
  
Jim and Amy, mindful of Maria's advanced second pregnancy, had insisted on planning and hosting Halle's first birthday party. Only the Ramirez family hadn't been able to make it but they had skyped, instead, during the party, while everyone else was there.  
  
As Liz had assured him would happen, eventually, Lucy had done a complete one-eighty where Michael was concerned and had insisted on being his helper for all things Halle related. Michael had quickly discovered that Lucy had a wicked sense of humour and he had really enjoyed her company and her help with Halle.  
  
Maria's due date for baby number two had come and gone and Maria had had it with being pregnant. She'd tried almost everything she'd ever heard about, to try to get her labour started. Liz had suggested an induction, at the hospital, in Albuquerque, but Michael wouldn't agree to it.  
  
He and Liz had had heated words about it, but Liz had finally conceded, when he had pointed out, "Just because there is a pattern, so far, doesn't mean it will continue to be accurate or are you forgetting the exception? Maxwell's first kid? I may not have been a brainiac in school, but even I know that the sample pool is too small to rely on, statistically speaking, as well. No hospitals, unless or until we confirm it first, every time, that our kids are not hybrid-blooded."  
  
Finally, at ten days past her due date, Maria had gone into labour the way she'd expected to with Halle; her water had broken while she was gettng ready for bed and her contractions had come on quickly. She and Michael had welcomed a second daughter into their family, on March twenty-third, twenty-sixteen, at seven seventeen in the morning.  
  
She'd weighed eight pounds and three ounces and measured twenty-three inches long. Her apgar scores were both ten, just like Halle's had been. To both of her parents' great relief, she was following pattern and was not hybrid-blooded.  
  
Maria had chosen her first name. She had named her for Michael's human DNA contributor, which was also her late best friend, Alex Whitman's middle name. Michael chose the surname of one of Maria's favourite singers as a middle name; in keeping with how Halle's middle name had been chosen based on the surname of his favourite author.  
  
When Michael had introduced thirteen month old, Halle, to her little sister, Charlie Simone, Halle had immediately given the newborn a kiss, without prompting from anyone, which was slightly unusual.  
  
Halle was very particular about initiating the doling out of affection; and when prompted to do so, if she didn't want to, then no amount of bribing or pleading could get her to kiss or hug, anyone. Michael and Maria had sometimes asked her to give hugs and kisses to family members but whenever she'd refused, which was more than half the time, they had both always supported her preferences, regardless of who might act or feel butt hurt about it. Amy and Jim had been quick to take their cues from Michael and Maria when it came to that and they, too, had always supported Halle's right to decline the giving or receiving of overt affection.  
  
It was a significant thing to all of them, then, that she had accepted her little sister so quickly and freely, not just because of her usual ways but also because there had been some concern that she might feel jealous about not being Michael and Maria's only baby, anymore. Her adjustment to sharing Mama and Daddy was brief and minimal, perhaps because she was already used to sharing adult attention with Skyler, with whom she was, also, very close.  
  
Michael and Maria were both disheartened, that they'd had to list the father as unknown on both of their daughters' birth certificates. They'd made a pact, right after Charlie's certificate had been officiated, that they would not even try for baby number three, until Michael felt it was safe, for him to be listed as the father, from the next birth certificate and onward, even if that might mean compromising, on how many kids they could have together, before Maria turned forty.  
  
That safety condition would not be met, until nearly two years later, in twenty-eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different style this chapter. Would only do it like this, again, if/whenever there are things I want to include in a story but that I don't feel warrant an entire chapter built around them. Highlights only, suffices sometimes, lol.
> 
> I had broken my right arm (I'm right handed), on Feb. 21st, 2018, just a few days after finishing the previous chapter. This chapter was written while I was on the mend and had just begun physiotherapy that week, to alleviate a frozen right shoulder.
> 
> I had come close to abandoning this story because I had been on a roll with it and then my injury interfered with my creativity and my ability to type fast enough to keep pace with my thoughts. 
> 
> Just thought it warranted an explanation as to why this chapter is so much different from previous chapters. Here's hoping it doesn't qualify as the chapter that jumped the shark.
> 
> ~FM :)


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria discuss their day and their plans for the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Seven ******  
  
  
Michael and Maria were cuddled up on their sofa together, decompressing from the day. They'd just got the girls down for the night but it was still too early, for bed, for either one of them, yet. Michael asked her, "How was your day?"  
  
Maria laughed wryly and answered, "Busy and amusing. Halle was with Grammy, Ava, Skyler, Avery and Ryan most of the day and Charlie has been helping me try out new recipes, but she kept asking for you, all day. Where's Daddy? Daddy fixing bike? I fix bike with Daddy, too? Didn't matter how many times I told her that you were not working on the bike without her, she kept asking.  
  
I think it's safe to say, that she is not into cooking or baking, she just humours me, until she can be your grease monkey, again. When Halle got home, she dumped all of her artwork on me and stole my little helper from me, until dinner was ready. Admittedly, I did get more accomplished after Halle got home.  
  
How was your day?"  
  
Michael tightened his arms around Maria, nuzzled her neck and then answered, "Busy and boring. Lonely. I missed my girls. All of my girls.", and he lightly cupped Maria's breast.  
  
Maria shrugged away and said quietly, "Don't, Michael."  
  
Michael immediately dropped his hand away and asked cautiously, "Okay. Are you going to tell me why not? Did I do or not do something? This isn't how you usually let me know."  
  
Maria sighed and answered forlornly, "No, it's nothing like that. It's just we've been living here together, as a family, for almost a year. If it's safe enough for us to do that, then why isn't it safe enough for us to have more kids, yet? Or you know, to get married?"  
  
Michael chewed the corner of his lip and he asked her worriedly, "Do you think I'm being paranoid? Overly cautious?"  
  
Maria looked him in the eye for several seconds, then backed down and refuted, "No, of course not. I trust you, Michael; I trust your judgement. I'm just impatient and let's be real, I'm not getting any younger. We're already one and a half kids behind in how we thought our plan would go; it was supposed to be one baby a year. There's no way for us to have nine kids, now. Not before I'm forty. But we never discussed changing the plan. Time is just sort of changing it for us; because you still feel like it's not safe enough. Just be straight with me, Michael, are we done? We're stopping at two?"  
  
Michael responded with a question, "Is that what you want? To stop at two?"  
  
Maria huffed loudly in annoyance and answered vehemently, "No! Michael, aren't you listening to me? I'm upset because I want more kids! Our number was supposed to be nine and now it won't be but you don't give me any indication you even think about our plan, anymore! Do we have a new number? Is it two? Is it four? Do you even still want to marry me?"  
  
Michael answered with an intensity that she'd nearly forgotten he was capable of, "More than ever. Maybe you shouldn't trust my judgement on this, anymore, for that very reason. The more I want to make our plans happen, the more I maybe overcompensate in waiting longer, to avoid acting impulsively and irresponsibly.  
  
I'm good at risk assessment, for my job, but as time goes on, I feel like I'm just too close to the situation I've put our family in. I can't be objective about us, at all, anymore, Maria. I'm so far from perfect and I don't have all the answers. I don't know if us living together is even safe, yet but I wanted it so bad, that I took a chance.  
  
So far, so good but every time I'm out there in the world, without the three of you, I get scared. I wonder if our pasts are going to catch up to us and blow our lives apart. I thought I was getting away with it, though and I didn't want to, I don't know, rock the boat? I didn't want to add onto the risk that I take with your lives, just by living with you.  
  
You've seemed content and so I just wanted that to continue. Obviously, you aren't content, anymore, so something has to change but I honestly don't know what or even how we move forward. What do you think we should do? Just tell me what to do, to make you happy, again and I'll do it."  
  
Tears spilled from Maria's eyes but she smiled at him, as she said, "That, Michael. What you just did. Tell me what you think about. Talk to me. Share with me. It's like slowly, over time, once you had Serena to talk to, you stopped talking to me about your inner life.  
  
I do get flashes, still, of course, when we make love but we both know that you can't block me, so it's not like you share that with me, on purpose because you want to; it's just a side effect, anymore.  
  
I deeply miss being the person you trust the most with everything in you, like on purpose, you know? And before you go there and say it, no, I am not jealous of Serena, I don't want you to stop seeing her, because I know she has helped you, so much and that you still have a lot more to do together, I'm just saying that I want to be included, again.  
  
I know you think you're protecting me, when you keep things to yourself but you're not. You're shutting me out, again and it hurts.  
  
You want to know how to make me happy, again? Let me back in, not because I'm asking you to but because you want to and because you still trust me, I mean, if that's even still true."  
  
Michael's eyes teared up and he confessed, "I didn't even realise I was doing that, Maria. I promise, it wasn't intentional. Of course, I still trust you! I love you. You're my everything. You have to know that."  
  
Maria sighed and said quietly, "I do know that. I wouldn't have tolerated this limbo, for this long, if I didn't but just because I already know, doesn't mean I don't need to see the evidence updated regularly, anymore, too.  
  
When are we having another baby, Michael? When are we getting married? What will finally assure you that it is safe enough? What made you take the chance on us living together? Just talk to me, already, please!"  
  
Michael was quiet for several seconds, as he processed her requests and questions and then he answered, "On my annual New Year's Day shopping trip, last year, there wasn't any tabloid coverage of you and the girls at Christmas midnight mass. I did an internet search, the next day and the most recent news or gossip result, mentioning you, was more than six months old. I saw it as a green light because that's what I wanted to see and when you agreed to move you and the girls, into our house, with me, I thought it must mean that you felt safe enough and so I chose to trust your instincts over mine. I haven't fully trusted mine, in a long while, now."  
  
Maria asked gently, "Have you mentioned that to Serena?"  
  
Michael smiled in relief and he admitted, "No. So I guess that means I do still trust you, more than anyone else, including her. I hadn't even admitted that to myself, until I said it out loud, to you, just now. It was never a conscious thought, just a feeling that I either acted on or didn't act on."  
  
Maria nagged gently, "But now that you have said it out loud, you are going to discuss it with her, at your next session, right?"  
  
Michael kissed her cheek and agreed, "Of course, I will, Maria. Serena can't help me, if I'm not completely honest during our sessions and I do know that. Not that I was being purposefully dishonest, just that I was maybe not being as self aware as I should be, by now, given all the work I've done, I mean with massive assists from her, obviously. And from Maxwell, too, for that matter, I guess."  
  
Maria steered the conversation back to their plans together, "Good. That does please me, but you didn't finish answering me; what will it take for you to feel like it's safe enough to resume our plans together?"  
  
Michael shrugged and suggested, "I don't know, maybe some proof that the limelight really is gone?"  
  
Maria prompted him to elaborate, "Okay and what exactly would prove that to you?"  
  
Michael asked her, "When was the last time someone asked you for an autograph?"  
  
Maria thought hard about that and guessed, "Pretty sure it was before me and our girls moved in, here."  
  
Michael made another suggestion, "Maybe we could test the waters a bit before we take that as proof enough, though? Like maybe tomorrow and from now on, instead of me picking up groceries, you could go and I'll stay with Halle and Charlie?  
  
If nobody bothers you, then maybe, in a few weeks, we can try going out to a movie at the same time. I don't want it to be an obvious date thing, you know just in case, but then if that goes off okay without anyone openly recognising you, then maybe we could try an actual date, but with me in disguise, though?  
  
I just, I have to be sure, Maria. If seeing you out in public with someone, piques anyone's interest and makes you newsworthy again, then, I can't risk being easily recognisable. Can you indulge me in this? Or do you have any different ideas, maybe?"  
  
Maria contemplated him for several seconds without answering and then she mused aloud, "Okay so testing the waters without incident will do it for you? Can you give me a time frame? How long or how many times will it take for you to believe that I'm no longer a celebrity?"  
  
Michael answered quickly, "By our phone call anniversary. If nobody fangirls or fanboys over you by then, I will resume our plans with you."  
  
Maria started to complain, "But Michael that is nearly four months from now! That's nearly yet another half a year of us not having another baby, yet! Why does it have to be that far away? I want another baby, Michael. I mean I know we can't do nine anymore but it would still be great to get as close to it as we can, you know?"  
  
Michael considered her point and countered, "So why don't you pick the time frame, then. Please make it reasonable."  
  
Maria pouted briefly, then lifted her chin and said resolutely, "Half of the time frame you said. Today is January sixth, so by whatever date is halfway between May twenty-third and now. Agreed?"  
  
Michael used his phone to figure it out and he said, "March fifteenth? Yeah, okay. You've got yourself a deal. Before Charlie's second birthday, it is, then. How often are you willing to test the waters, in the meantime?"  
  
Maria put her forehead against his and suggested, "Minimum twice a month, maximum once a week. Does that work for you?"  
  
He kissed her on the lips and then answered, "Yeah. That would be great. You want to plan the minimum ones, together, now and then see if we can squeeze in any extras, spontaneously, later?"  
  
Maria smiled slowly and agreed, "Absolutely. So, you've already mentioned groceries; that takes care of twice this month. For sure I want a real date, in public, for Valentine's Day, because it's been way too long, since we've done that, and the disguise thing sounds more than a little interesting! Then, too, I'm thinking Halle might like to have her third birthday out at an actual restaurant with both of us, at the same time, but no disguise, so that takes care of twice in February. Do you have any specific dates, besides those in mind?"  
  
Michael consulted his phone, again and answered, "Seems like twenty-three is a lucky number for us, so January twenty-third, is my pick, and then Groundhog Day, in honour of do-overs and then, I guess, March third. Get it? Second day, second month, third day, third month, two three, two three?"  
  
Maria shook her head and laughed lightly, pronouncing, "You are so peculiar and random, sometimes; yes, Michael, I get it. I want to add one more date. March seventh. Our first anniversary of finally living together in our real house. Okay?"  
  
Michael smiled, squeezed her hand and declared, "One of the best days of my life. Sounds great, Maria. So what have we got? Groceries this month, a test almost date for February second. A real date with a disguise, for Valentine's Day. Halle's birthday dinner at a restaurant, as a family. March third, how about Vegas together, just for one night? Early in the day arrival, after dinner departure next day?"  
  
Maria's eyes shone with eagerness and she agreed, "Vegas, yes! As for our co-habitation anniversary, you are taking me out dancing."  
  
Michael frowned and reminded her, "I still suck at that."  
  
Maria put her arms around his neck, kissed him between words as she suggested, "Then I guess, I'll just have to take off my shoes and hold them, while I step on your feet, so that you can't step on mine."  
  
Michael deepened their kiss as soon as she stopped talking but then he eased back from making out with her properly and asked, "When you told me don't earlier, does that still apply?"  
  
Maria explained, "I didn't say it because I wanted you to not touch me, Michael. I only said it because I was frustrated about wanting another baby, when it seemed like you didn't, anymore."  
  
Michael insisted, "It doesn't matter why you say no to me, Maria, you don't even owe me an explanation, ever. I mean I want to know why, of course, if I'm the reason you're saying no, but other than that, it's kind of none of my business, because it's your body."  
  
Maria smiled, kissed him on the lips lingeringly and confessed, "Oh? Not even if I really like it when you make my body your business? Because that's kind of a thing for me. What I said earlier, most definitely does not still apply. I need your hands and your mouth taking all kinds of liberties with my extremely horny body."  
  
Michael looked her in the eye and offered, "I have just one thing to say to that."  
  
Maria prompted him to elaborate, "Which is what?"  
  
Michael leaned in, stopped just short of kissing her, whispered, "Ditto.", then he kissed her, picked her up and carried her to their bedroom, having already begun to grant her wishes.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria clash over parenting and lingerie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Eight ******  
  
Michael was in the garage, working on his bike, with some help from both of his daughters. He was focused on what he was doing and he asked his eldest, "Hey sugar princess, could you pass Daddy the allen key, not the smallest one but the one bigger than the smallest one?"  
  
Halle started to agree, "Okay. Uhh, Daddy? It's dirty. Charlie do it.", and she put her hands behind her back.  
  
Michael laughed and conceded, "Okay. I guess Daddy better clean up his tools, if I want your help in here.,  
  
"What about it, my little grease monkey? Can you pass Daddy the allen key?"  
  
Charlie happily obliged and as he was using it, she said, "Daddy, potty."  
  
Michael bit his lip, as he continued working and he said, "Halle can take you."  
  
Charlie crossed her arms and insisted stubbornly, "No! Only Daddy!"  
  
Michael sighed and still distracted by what he was working on, he muttered, "In a minute, okay? I've almost got this."  
  
He didn't almost have it. A good while later, Michael nearly jumped out of his skin, as he heard Maria gently chastising Charlie, "Charlie, baby, we talked about this, you need to tell us when you have to potty. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up, sweetie.,  
  
"Halle, you, too, baby. Dinner's almost ready.,  
  
"You hear me, Michael? Whatever it is you're doing, will have to wait until tomorrow. We're on family time, now."  
  
Halle piped up, in Charlie's defense, "But, Mama, Charlie did telled Daddy, but he telled Charlie just a minute!"  
  
Michael winced, as Maria leveled him with a look and she said with insincere calm, "Oh. I see."  
  
Michael corroborated Halle's version of events, "She did tell me and I did tell her to wait because I thought I was almost done, except I wasn't and then I forgot because she didn't ask again. I didn't even notice why she didn't ask again. That's on me. I know. I'm sorry. I'll clean her up."  
  
Maria pursed her lips and she agreed, "Indeed. We need to talk, later."  
  
Michael mentally conceded that he had messed up and probably, or rather, definitely, deserved a talking to. He brought Charlie inside, cleaned her up and redressed her in clean, dry pants. He gave her a hug and a kiss and said, "Daddy's really sorry for saying wait a minute, monkey princess. Next time, I'll do it right away. Pinky swear."  
  
Charlie locked her chubby, dimpled pinky with his and said, "Hands dirty, Daddy."  
  
Michael concurred and so they washed their hands together with, what Charlie referred to as, Daddy's ouch soap, because it had grit in it, to help remove the grease.  
  
During dinner, Maria didn't seem pissed at him, at all. He wondered if he was off the hook, even without the talk. Then he decided, that even if she didn't bring it up, again, after the girls were in bed, for the night, that he would bring it up to her, himself.  
  
He waited for Maria, in the hallway, outside of Halle's room, while Maria sang to first Charlie and then to Halle. When she was done, Maria left Halle's room, closing the door behind her, as she joined Michael. She locked eyes with him and he blurted out, before she could say it, first, "I'm ready for that talk, you mentioned, earlier. Living room?"  
  
She nodded and even took his arm, as they made their way, there, together. Michael felt uneasy, with her silence but he supposed that, that was her intention.  
  
Once they were seated on the sofa, beside each other, Maria asked him, "Do you know what I was looking forward to doing, all day, today, Michael? Celebrating with you. All of our testing is complete. I haven't had any run ins with anyone, neither fans nor press, in nearly a year.  
  
How could you do, what you did, to Charlie? You can't tell a not quite two year old, 'just a minute', when she has to potty! The whole point, is that she is learning bladder signals and bladder control but she isn't there yet! Did you even thank her for telling you? No, of course you didn't, silly question.  
  
I'm not mad, it was just pee and not the end of the world or anything, but I am a bit disappointed. I mean, I know you get really caught up, when you're working on your bike and I really appreciated you having the girls, with you, in there, so I could get things done faster, in here, but seriously, Michael, you let our toddler pee her pants because you were too busy to take her to the bathroom? Really? If you're too busy, for the two kids we already have, then how are we ever supposed to manage more of them?  
  
I don't know, Michael, should I just keep Charlie with me, until she's fully potty trained? She won't be happy about that; I swear she lives for fixing that bike with you! I need to be able to trust you to make our kids your priority, when they are with you, and not treat them as an interruption to less important things, like fixing the bike."  
  
Michael's face felt hot and he nodded. She had the knife in his gut, the minute she'd said she was disappointed. Worst feeling in the world, to him. He didn't defend himself. He spoke sincerely, "You're right, as usual. I'm really sorry. Charlie deserved my attention and I messed up. I will pay full attention, from now on. Don't punish her for my mistake, though, because we both know, that that's what she'll think, if she can't work on the bike, with me and Halle, anymore.  
  
I'm sorry, to you, too, Maria. I completely forgot, that today was the cut off day, for testing the waters. So, go ahead and tell me what I've deprived myself of, by being neglectful Daddy of the year."  
  
Maria grimaced and scolded, "Don't get carried away! You're hardly that, Michael! I never meant to say you're not a good Dad. You are! Most of the time, but yes, today, in this one instance, you dropped the ball. You say you will do better, next time and I believe you because I believe in you. I wouldn't be with you, if I didn't. And I've no intention of depriving you of anything; I'm not interested in punishing you, I only wanted us to talk and to make you aware of what I took issue with. We talked. I feel we are on the same page, again. In the future, you will see to the needs of your children above anything else, right?"  
  
Michael smiled slightly, in relief and he agreed quietly, "Yes. We are on the same page. Bike can wait, Charlie can't. Got it."  
  
Maria bit her lower lip and asked uncertainly, "So are you mad at me, now, for calling you out? It wasn't how I wanted to end my day, but I couldn't not say something."  
  
Michael assured her, "No, of course, I'm not mad and if I was mad, I'd be in the wrong. You're their Mama, so of course you're going to insist that everyone, including, or rather, especially, me, treats our kids right. I not only get it, Maria, I appreciate it. I mean that. Thank-you.  
  
What happened today was unacceptable and I won't make that mistake, again. I'll make a whole bunch of new mistakes and when I do, I will appreciate you calling me out, on all of those ones, too. I'm completely serious. I need to be someone you can trust with our babies lives, as well as with their everyday needs. I'm a work in progress and I'm open to improving the way I do things, to suit our family's needs. The three of you are literally, everything, to me."  
  
Maria objected contritely, "Well, I'm still pretty new to being a Mama, myself, Michael. I didn't mean to make it sound, like I think I'm some perfect parent or something because I know that I'm so not."  
  
Michael smirked and he accused only half-teasingly, "That's blasphemy. You are so, perfect. Best baby Mama, ever. Don't even try to tell me otherwise, ever again."  
  
Maria chuckled and countered, "You didn't have to say that, spaceboy. I forgave you, even before dinner but I can't say, that I hate being buttered up, like that. Charmer."  
  
Michael leaned in, kissed her cheek and corrected, "I'm not a charmer, I'm a Charmed. For life. I know you think it was hyperbole, just to smooth things over between us, but it wasn't. My definition of perfect doesn't mean flawless, it means flawed and better for it. That's you, you are the most perfect baby Mama, I could ever have hoped for."  
  
Maria smirked and asked him, "Are you trying to get yourself laid?"  
  
Michael grinned, as he refuted, "No, but since you brought it up, I'm absolutely open to that! After, I clean up in the garage, first, though. Dirty tools, according to Halle and a piss puddle, besides.  
  
Actually, why don't you go relax and I'll even clean up the kitchen and the girls' bathroom, before I come to bed? I know, housework isn't usually my thing and even though you said no punishment due, I'll still feel better, if I do a little something extra, than just my usual.  
  
I am hoping, though, that you'll still be awake, when I come to bed, but if you aren't, just know that I love you and I really am sorry for not doing right by Charlie, today. Goodnight, Maria.", and he kissed her, briefly, on the lips.  
  
Maria pulled him back to her and kissed him longer and more intimately, before informing him, "I'll be waiting up for you. We have some celebrating to do. I love you, too, but your good night? That, spaceboy, hasn't even begun, yet, so uhh, don't dawdle."  
  
Michael smiled and assured her, "Less than an hour, especially with incentive like that. See you, in a bit."  
  
It took Michael a lot longer than he'd expected, to get everything done and as he headed for his and Maria's bedroom, he had himself convinced that she had probably already fallen asleep and was likely mad at him, again, besides.  
  
He slowly opened their bedroom door, trying not to make too much noise but stopped in his tracks, to see that Maria was very much neither asleep, nor mad at him, after all. He breathed out, in awe, "Wow. That's new. That's hot. I must have the wrong room. No way do I get to share a room or a bed with you! Damn."  
  
Maria laughed lightly, crooked her finger and ordered, "Get over here and close the door behind you, spaceboy! Lock it, too. They'll remember to knock, only if the door won't open. So you like this, do you?"  
  
Michael frowned and refuted, "Why would you think that? I hate it, actually. How about you take it off?"  
  
Maria lightly slapped at his arm and she accused with a laugh, "You're such a liar! I saw the way your eyes lit up! If you want it off, you'll have to do the honours, yourself."  
  
Michael groaned and whined, "That's just cruel. You look best naked but damn, honey, that thing is giving me incredible urges to love you, without removing it, first!"  
  
Maria grinned, kissed his lips and praised, "That was the correct answer! I'd go with leaving it on me for at least the first round or two, because I feel hella sexy in it and you know when I feel like that, that it makes me extra horny. Your call, though."  
  
Michael licked his lips in anticipation and requested, "Hand me a condom and let's get this celebration started!"  
  
Maria shook her head and argued, "No condoms, anymore, spaceboy. Knock me up, again. I need to make another baby with you. You promised me, we could, as soon as we had proof that it was safe for your name to be on the next birth certificate and all the future ones, too. You'd better not reneg on me."  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around her, kissed her neck and assured her, "No, I'm not renegging, Maria, my light's very, very green! It feels like forever ago, since I didn't have to use a condom. Damn, I miss the feel of you! How much coaxing do you need, right now?"  
  
Maria sucked on the pulse point behind his earlobe briefly and answered, "None. I'm so ready for this, you have no idea! It's all I could think about, all day. I want you inside of me, now, Michael!"  
  
Michael practically fell on top of her, to lay down with her and he said in a voice hoarse with desire, "Oh, Maria, wish granted and by the way I love what you're wearing and I love you!", as he thrust his erection inside of her.  
  
Maria gasped out excitedly, "Oh God, yes! Oh, Michael! Oh, Michael, yes! Please make me scream!"  
  
In between ravishing her neck, lips and breasts, with his mouth, even through the material, of the lingerie she wore, he promised her, "Count on it. Until you say stop. I feel the need to make up, for lost time. I almost forgot just how good this feels! Let's go for baby number three! My perfect baby Mama."  
  
Maria moaned ecstatically, "Yes, three! Oh, Michael, I love you so much! Three babies, together, would be a really good dent, in our number!"


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Thirty-Nine ******  
  
Michael had made up his mind and the more that he thought about it, the more sure he felt.  
  
As he drove from Lovington to Roswell, he thought back to the night before Charlie's second birthday, and how down Maria had seemed. He'd been relieved to realise it was just melancholy over their baby turning two. They'd gone to bed earlier than usual, in preparation for getting up early but in their eagerness to make love, they'd forgotten to set the alarm.  
  
He smiled ruefully, at the recent memory of, what a not-such-a-comedy of errors, the morning of Charlie's birthday had turned into. It had been nothing like the pleasant and unrushed mornings that they typically enjoyed. They usually set an alarm, just so that they could have quality time together, in bed, before having to face the rest of their day but that had been completely out the window, on Charlie's birthday and they'd both reacted badly, to having missed out on it.  
  
Michael supposed he hadn't seen Maria that grumpy, in a very long time and she'd loudly blamed him for distracting her, not setting the alarm and that they'd slept in, when they both had so much to do that day.  
  
He'd slung it right back at her and insisted that some of the blame was hers, as well, but that had only seemed to piss her off more. In frustration and impatience, he'd stormed away, to do the things he needed to do, for Charlie's party, while Maria dealt with their girls.  
  
Surprisingly, Charlie's party had turned out great, in spite of their late start to the day, bad moods and rushing around. Michael had hoped that the outcome might have calmed Maria's temper, but he'd been wrong. After they'd tucked the girls in for the night, she'd made it clear that she couldn't deal with his presence, just then, so he'd gone for a bike ride.  
  
He'd unthinkingly driven to Roswell and had wound up out at the pod chamber, so he'd stashed his bike and gone inside. As he'd looked around, he'd been flooded with memories from both the distant past and the recent past, alike. He was so lost in thought, that he'd lost track of time. By the time he'd considered heading back home, it had been past eleven and so he'd known that he wouldn't make it home before midnight.  
  
He'd only briefly contemplated letting Maria know that he was on his way home, but he'd decided that if she'd already gone to sleep, he'd only disturb her and if she hadn't yet, then he didn't want to get scolded some more, so he just headed home, without alerting her, at all. He'd hoped to sneak into bed and have her none the wiser, that he'd even been out so late.  
  
As he'd gotten ready for bed, as quietly as he could, he'd double checked the alarm, although he was skeptical that their pleasant morning routine could just resume after the way they'd grouched at each other, all day.  
  
He'd carefully gotten into bed beside her and out of sheer habit, had nearly snuggled up to her but he'd stopped himself, just in time. He'd lain on his back, conceding in silent, wry amusement that she had been right; it was definitely a punishment laying beside her when she was pissed, and more so because he wasn't angry anymore, himself.  
  
She'd startled him from his thoughts when she'd asked quietly, "Where'd you go?"  
  
He'd answered her immediately, "Just for a ride, to clear my head. Lost track of time. I was trying not to disturb you; did I wake you?"  
  
"No. I can't fall asleep so easily without you.", she'd paused and then admitted, "Michael, I'm really sorry for everything, today. Are you still mad at me?"  
  
He'd sighed and assured her, "Not even a little bit. I'm sorry, too, for what it's worth. Alarm's set, this time. Even if, you know, we dont have our usual morning, we could still just talk or something, when it goes off. It's been a long, eventful day. You should get some sleep, Maria. I'm home, now."  
  
To his surprise, she'd migrated to his side of the bed and seduced him. They'd fallen asleep in each others arms, feeling completely back on track.  
  
When their alarm had gone off, that morning, they'd exchanged a look, grinned at each other and then they'd made love, again, to start the day off in their usual way.  
  
That's when Michael had made the decision that had him headed back to Roswell, again. He had some very important things to discuss with their Mom, the Sheriff and even Kyle.  
  
*****  
  
When he got to Jim and Amy's, it was just in time for lunch and no matter how much they cajoled, he wouldn't tell them why he was there, until after they'd eaten.  
  
He felt a surprising case of nerves creeping up on him, as they finished eating but he was determined to follow through. He indicated to them, that the living room was where he preferred to let them finally know, what was on his mind.  
  
He looked at their expectant and somewhat worried faces and he assured them with a small smile, "It's nothing bad, guys, it's just there's something that I need to ask you and some things that you should maybe know, in case things actually go the way that I hope they will."  
  
Kyle's jaw dropped open and he said simply, "It's about time!"  
  
Michael grinned but warned him, "Hey, now! Don't steal my thunder, like Maria already did!"  
  
Kyle made a motion of locking his mouth shut and Amy asked with a puzzled smile, "What is going on, Michael? What is this about?"  
  
Michael rubbed his hands on his pants, nervously but eagerly, as he stood before them and he began with an explanation, "You know how once Maria and I got back together, we decided we wanted to do things a bit backwards, with the whole kids first and marriage later, thing? Well, I did things a bit backwards with the three of you, too. I should have asked you, then and not just announced it, so, I'm trying to fix that, now.,  
  
"Mom, even though you basically said I'm dead meat if I don't, I'm still asking you, anyway. May I ask Maria to marry me? Like in the next few days? And if she says yes, which she definitely will, eventually, even if it's not right now, is that still okay with you?,  
  
"This question is for you, too, Sheriff."  
  
Kyle interrupted, "What about me?"  
  
Michael answered, "I'm not so much asking for your permission, Kyle, as I'm asking for you to just not be super against it. Can you do that?"  
  
Kyle scoffed and said quietly, "Are you kidding me? I've seen my sister without you in her life and I've had time to see how she does with you in her life; I vote yes. Marry her, already. I've never seen her happier, than she is, now that she has you and the kids, in her life."  
  
Amy was wiping away tears through a huge smile, as she confirmed what Michael had suspected, "You know my answer, of course, sweetheart! Yes, from me, as well.,  
  
"Jim, honey? What do you say? Is this man good enough to marry your princess?"  
  
Jim nodded, his eyes watering and he answered, "One of the best men, I know, so, yeah that'd be a yes from me, too. I admit, I had my doubts, in the beginning, but the difference in Maria is like night and day. You're as good for her, now, as I used to believe you were bad for her. I'd appreciate it, if you never break her heart, again. Marrying her sounds about right."  
  
Michael felt himself getting choked up and it caught him off guard. He nodded and assured them, "I'm no masochist; breaking Maria's heart would only break my own, too, so yeah, no intention of doing that, ever again, to either of us. Thanks, guys. There's a couple of other things, too.,  
  
"Mom? I've already asked Maria about this and we may have also mentioned it before but I want to know if you'd mind, if I'm the one who changes my last name when Maria and I get married? I want to be a DeLuca, plus I don't want to have to go through the legal red tape of adopting my own daughters. It would just really make things simpler, doing it like this, since Maria and the girls are already DeLucas. So, could I do that?"  
  
Amy hugged him and agreed, "That would be wonderful, Michael, yes! See? I always knew you belonged to us!"  
  
Michael laughed lightly, in relief and said simply, "Thanks, Mom. This really means a lot to me."  
  
Kyle prompted him earnestly, "You said there was more than one something else? Oh, this is gonna be good. I have my phone ready to snap the picture of her face. Go ahead, Michael. Tell her."  
  
Amy frowned in worry, first at Kyle, then at Michael and she reminded Michael, "You said it was nothing bad, so what is Kyle on about?"  
  
Michael made a face at Kyle and said to Amy, as gently as he could, "I really want the rest of mine and Maria's children to be born in wedlock and at the risk of sharing too much information, she may already be pregnant, on purpose, with our third child, so if Maria says yes, it can't be a long engagement. We need to do this, before she starts to show, too, not that I'd mind if she was showing, but she would definitely mind."  
  
Amy asked cautiously, "So like when were you thinking?"  
  
Michael stated quietly, "Obviously, Maria has final say, but I'm kind of already partial to May nineteenth."  
  
Amy's eyes widened incredulously, as she exclaimed, "But Michael, that's less than two months away!", and Kyle took a picture with his phone. Amy shook her head at Kyle in amused exasperation and waited for Michael to acknowledge the short window of time they had, to prepare for a wedding.  
  
Michael nodded and explained, "I know. That's why I thought that I should give you the heads up, so that you can start plotting, even before I propose to her. I don't really know the small details of what her ideal wedding might entail but I'd like our wedding to be as close to her ideal, as we can get it, given the time constraint. I'm not suggesting you do the planning in concrete terms, like there's no need to book anything just yet; not until she gives me her official answer. I just thought you'd appreciate as much advance time as possible, to think about it."  
  
Amy let out a long, noisy breath and said, "Indeed, I do. Thank-you, for the advanced notice, sweetheart."  
  
Jim asked with blatant nosiness, "What can you tell us about your proposal plans, son?"  
  
Michael smiled wryly and answered, "Maria, the girls and I, will be out of state for a few days. I feel like trying to propose to her here, she'll figure out what's going on. I promised her that I'd do it when she least expects it and I'd like to try to keep that promise."  
  
Amy frowned in disappointment and complained, "Do you have to bring my grandbabies with you? You could leave them with us; you know we love having them?"  
  
Michael smiled in apology and declined the offer, "That would give her too much of a big hint, if I took her away, without the kids. Sorry, Mom, but hey, tell you what, they're all yours for our honeymoon! How's that? Deal?"  
  
Amy brightened at that and agreed, "Absolutely! So where are you taking them, this time, then?"  
  
Michael took a big breath and mused hopefully, "To visit someone dear to both Maria and I; my sort of sister, Laurie. I have to find out if Laurie's even up to having overnight houseguests for a couple of days, first.  
  
If she isn't, then we can just drop in for a short visit with her and I'll use up one of the open invitations from various former clients of mine, in Tucson, who have properties there and who have said that I can use them, anytime that I'm in the area. Maria, the girls and I can stay for a couple of overnights at one of those, instead of booking hotel accommodations. Destination, Tucson, Arizona, either way!  
  
Speaking of Laurie, I'd better go call her, update her on my life and invite myself and my family over. It's been a long while. since she and I have really talked. I think Maria was still pregnant with Charlie the last time we did that, other than, you know letting her know that Charlie had arrived safe and sound. We do exchange emails sometimes but we never include much personal stuff in those."  
  
Amy patted his shoulder and reminded him, "Well, this is your other home, so you just take your time doing that. Come say goodbye, properly, before you leave, though, okay?"  
  
Michael kissed her cheek and assured, "Course, Mom. Thanks, again for having mine and Maria's back from the beginning, especially through the rough parts and through this whole reversed order of things, business."  
  
Amy shrugged and answered with a smile, "I had no choice, because I love you both. I just knew love would win out."  
  
*****  
  
To Michael's great relief and even excitement, Laurie was thrilled that they were coming to visit her and once he found that out, he also made her his co-conspirator. Laurie was only too pleased to help him pull off a surprise proposal to Maria.  
  
When Michael returned home, Maria was in the middle of making dinner. He came up behind her, put his arms around her, kissed her neck and sprung his travel plans on her.  
  
She leaned into his embrace but continued her dinner preparations as she asked, "It's kind of out of the blue; why now?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "Because, I miss her but if I go visit her without you and the kids, then I'll miss you guys and I'll have trouble sleeping, as well. I want my cake and to eat it, too. So? You in?"  
  
Maria put down the utensil she'd been using, turned in his arms and shuffled a few steps away from the stove with him. She kissed him on the lips, smiled into his eyes and answered, "Sure, spaceboy. Sounds like fun. When do we leave?"  
  
Michael's heart beat faster. He smiled and answered, "First thing or rather, hopefully, second thing, in the morning."  
  
Maria smirked and concurred, "Oh, it'll definitely have to be the second thing! I've a feeling we might never forget to set that damned alarm, ever again!"  
  
Michael kissed her and agreed, "Exactly. I love you, Maria."  
  
Maria caressed his face, kissed him quickly and echoed, "I love you, too, Michael. Now, go wash up for dinner with the girls, please? It's almost ready."  
  
He nodded and went to grant her request, feeling excited about the secret surprise he had in store, for her.


	40. Chapter Forty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria iron out the details together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty ******  
  
After they'd put their kids to bed, Michael and Maria made a point to talk more in depth about their intended trip to Tucson, the next day. Maria asked him, "So how long are we going for, how are we getting there and how do we make this fun for the kids, too and not just for ourselves?"  
  
Michael smiled, feeling proud of himself that he'd already accurately anticipated her questions and had sound answers for her. He started his answers in order of asked, "We leave at seven tomorrow morning, stay for three nights, which amounts to two full days of actually visiting with her, since we'll get there just in time for bed, basically and then we'll leave, once again at seven in the morning on Wednesday. We'll be back home, just in time for the kids' bedtime stuff, on this end, too.  
  
As for how we are getting there, I thought about that, the most, because time spent is about the same, whether we drive or fly, all things considered.  
  
I think driving is better for a number of reasons; no airport hassles to deal with or potential for lost luggage or kids, or cranky kids who feel cramped on a long flight, for them, I mean, whereas, if we drive, then we can stop regularly and let them burn off energy. I have more thoughts on that, which I'll get into in a bit. I also thought, since you and I have made this trip together, before, by car, it might be nice to enjoy it, this time around, without all the stress from last time.  
  
I looked it up, just to make sure, but if we drive straight through, it's an eight hour trip, if we include stops for our family sanity, we're looking at around twelve and a half hours. I was thinking, we can have lunch at a park in Las Cruces with the kids, that way they can have some playground time before we get back on the road.  
  
Then, too, when we get to Tucson, we can have dinner at a park, there, first, for the same reason, before we head to Laurie's, so that the kids can get stuff out of their system, before we expose her to them; I don't think she's known a lot of small children. As you well know, both Halle and Charlie are capable of having meltdowns, if they don't get to run around enough and we'd never get them down, for the night, especially in a strange place, otherwise. We'll get there pretty close to bath and bedtime.  
  
What do you think?"  
  
Maria seemed distracted and she said dismissively, "All of that sounds good. Thanks for being so thorough, it's just, when you mentioned our last trip there, together and the stress, I started to wonder, Michael, have you even been back there, since then?"  
  
Michael shrugged and admitted, "Nope."  
  
Maria pressed him for more reaction, "No concerns about going back to the place where you got shot? Does Serena know about this plan? You had nightmares about it for a long time, Michael. Is this really a good idea? For your first re-exposure, to be in the presence of our girls?"  
  
Michael gathered Maria into his embrace and he assured her, "I appreciate your concern for me and for the girls. Technically, Serena doesn't know about this current plan, however, I have already dealt with what happened there, in my sessions with her. I feel confident, that I'm not going to lose my grip on the here and now, being back there.  
  
Do you remember me telling you about that eye movement desensitization reprocessing thing Serena was doing with me? Well, it was surprisingly effective for a lot of the bad experiences I've had, from Hank, to Pierce, to being shot.  
  
Biggest reason, I think it worked, so well, is because it didn't require me to talk about anything, all I had to do was think about the worst moments and that sound bouncing back and forth between my ears seemed to reduce my physical reactions to those memories.  
  
Those things happened, they were rough things to experience but it's done, it's in the past and remembering them doesn't put me back in those moments, anymore. They're just memories like any other memory. I'm okay, now, Maria. If I had any doubts, I would not risk our girls seeing me lose my cool, I promise. Okay?"  
  
Maria tightened her arms around him briefly and she answered, "Okay. I just had to know, for sure. I'm glad Serena's been able to help you, so much, Michael. You're a lot less wounded these days and it really suits you."  
  
Michael squeezed her, in return and he insisted, "But I'm still a really sensitive, vulnerable guy, don't forget!"  
  
Maria laughed and agreed, "Yeah, you are definitely still my vulnerable spaceboy, whom I love, beyond all reason!  
  
So what do I need to do, then, to get ready for this all day road trip, tomorrow?"  
  
Michael kissed her on the lips before answering, "That's easy. Make me a honey-do list and then you go to bed. I got this and you need your sleep because you're driving us to Las Cruces firs- uhh I mean, second thing in the morning! I'll take over the driving from Las Cruces to Tucson.  
  
We both know, I'm more of a night owl than you are, but I'll definitely make it to bed at least an hour before our alarm, promise. In that case, I might end up needing a nap enroute to Las Cruces or else at the park, there. Depends on how long it takes me to get your list done."  
  
Maria contemplated him for several moments, without speaking and then declared, "I will make the list but I will help you with it, until about an hour past my usual bedtime, and then you have to pause the list and uhh tuck me in, deal?"  
  
Michael grinned and agreed, "That would be great! Thanks, Maria. For agreeing to go with me. I don't like being away from you and I really do miss her. I think this visit is long overdue. Plus she's never met our kids; has only ever seen them in pictures."  
  
Maria gave him three kisses and confirmed, "And all of those reasons are why I've agreed to go. Plus, I miss her, too and I happen to like road trips with you. Same rules as commute to Belen or no?"  
  
Michael's expression sobered and he stated, "I mean, if I'm crashed in the seat behind the girls, then it's not physically possible but otherwise, yeah, Maria, same long drive rules, always. If we're beside each other, then we are touching. Period."  
  
Maria smirked and said, "Okay. Good. Just checking. I like you touching me."  
  
Michael stared into her eyes and said, "So, quickie first and then the list?"  
  
Maria nodded and confirmed, "Well, if you hadn't said it, I would have! That's a big, loud yes, from me, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael nuzzled her ear and flirted, "I like you loud. Oh. Wait. Do I still get to tuck you in, too? Or is this instead of that?"  
  
Maria kissed his neck and answered, "I really like that wording, so definitely not instead of. God, I want you!"  
  
Michael picked her up and spoke between kissing her, "Wish granted!", as he hurried with her, to their soundproofed bedroom.  
  
They indulged in some up against the wall loving, even without a late pregnancy to contend with. He did things that made her scream his name, in ecstasy, so they both had their wishes fulfilled.  
  
Afterward, while Maria worked on composing the honey-do list, Michael researched which parks would be best for their girls to get in some playground time and for the four of them to share a picnic meal at, together.  
  
Michael showed her the results of his research and they decided together, which ones to go with.  
  
Maria showed him her list, they divvied up the tasks between them, and then they got to work on crossing things off of the list, as they were completed.  
  
They used baby monitors to listen for the laundry to be done, while Michael tucked Maria in, so that neither of them could get carried away and lose track of time or worse, fall asleep together, without finishing the tasks on the list, which would have meant they'd have to leave later than planned, which would, in turn, completely skew the careful timing of their entire trip.  
  
Michael made it to bed, finally about three hours before their alarm was set. There were a few things still left to do on the list but they involved getting the girls ready, so those had to wait until Halle and Charlie were awake for the day.  
  
Michael fell asleep happy, if still a bit nervous, about the real reason he was taking his family to Tucson. The last thing he saw, before he fell asleep, was Maria's face, looking serene, relaxed and vulnerable. He whispered, as he closed his eyes, "I love you. Hope you'll like your surprise. Sweet dreams, Maria. Goodnight."  
  
He took his own advice and dreamed of their wedding day and of finally, becoming a legally recognised member of a good and loving family; something he'd been longing for, his whole life.


	41. Chapter Forty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Maria and their kids visit with Laurie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-One ******  
  
It was just past seven-thirty in the evening, on Sunday, March twenty-fifth, twenty-eighteen, when Michael, Maria, Halle and Charlie arrived at the gate to the Dupree estate, in Tucson, AZ.  
  
A male voice greeted them over the intercom, "Please proceed and welcome, Mr. Michael."  
  
As Michael drove up to the house, Halle asked in awe, "Is it a castle, Daddy?"  
  
Maria started to correct her but Michael shook his head at Maria and answered Halle, "Of course it is! You're princesses, aren't you?"  
  
Maria stifled a giggle and shot Michael an appreciative look. As far as fibs went, it was one of his nicer ones and had potential to persuade the girls to go to sleep on time, if they thought they were getting to sleep in a real castle.  
  
Halle loud whispered in excitement, "Charlie, it's a castle!"  
  
Charlie borrowed her big sister's excitement but she clearly wasn't quite as impressed as Halle was, she just wanted to be included in Halle's excitement.  
  
Michael parked and then he and Maria let the girls out of their car seat and booster seat, respectively. Maria made a move to start unloading their stuff but Michael interrupted her, "Don't worry about that, now. I'll unload it while you've got them in the tub. Let's just go say hello and introduce them to Laurie."  
  
Maria readily surrendered to his suggestions and the four of them stood in front of the door to the mansion. Michael depressed the doorbell and in less than a minute, a man in a butler uniform opened it widely. His welcome greeting was interrupted by Laurie dismissing him, "You can go finish up their rooms, James. Thank-you. I've got this.,  
  
"Michael! Wow, you look even more like Grandfather, now, than you did, when we first met! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you!", she hugged him fiercely, then let go and turned to greet Maria, "I'm happy you're back again, too! Unlike him, I don't think you've aged a day! I know what he is, but what are you? A vampire or something?"  
  
Maria laughed and hugged Laurie, as she said, "See? I knew there was a reason I liked you! It's so great to see you, again, too, Laurie. Bit of the pot calling the kettle black, though, since you're looking very time stood still, your own self! Thanks so much for having us!"  
  
Laurie's gaze shifted to the girls, standing between Michael and Maria; Charlie clinging to Michael's leg and Halle clinging to Maria's.  
  
Laurie smiled softly and said, "I finally get to meet your precious babies! Pictures have not done them justice, guys!,  
  
"I can't get over how much they look like you, Michael! Same eyes, same expressions!"  
  
Michael refuted, "You and Maria both need your eyes checked, they both look like their Mama."  
  
Maria conceded partially, "Colouring, yes, Michael, but their eyes are so very much like yours, and they really do make all the same faces as you, you just don't realise it because you don't make faces at yourself in the mirror all day long, you make them at me and so do they!,  
  
"Halle, Charlie, this is your Daddy's sister, she is your Auntie Laurie. Can you say hi Auntie, to her, please?"  
  
Charlie complied first, "Hi, Auntie."  
  
Halle was even more reserved, and said only, "Hi.", refusing to address her as Auntie, just then. Suddenly, Halle blurted out to Laurie, "Daddy telled me it's a castle! Are you the Queen?"  
  
Laurie answered her with a smile, "Nope, I'm only a princess, just like you and Charlie. The Queen lives in a different castle, this one's just for us. Okay?"  
  
Halle smiled shyly and nodded. Michael mouthed to Laurie, "Thank-you."  
  
Laurie led them all inside and showed them around. To Michael's surprise, Laurie even had a room decked out as a children's playroom and there were some fun toys for the bath, as well. He remarked, "I hope all of this wasn't too much trouble."  
  
Laurie shook her head and assured him, "None, at all. It was fun, actually. Follow me and I'll show you to your bedrooms.,  
  
"Maria, I hope you won't mind sharing the bathroom, with the room I've made ready for the girls? If it's a problem, you can always move to one with it's own private bath? I just thought, in such a big hou-, I mean, castle, that you might like the convenient access."  
  
Maria answered, "You were right. Shared bathroom is great for us, really, but thanks for offering the alternative, anyway. Speaking of, I'd really like to get my two little princesses bathed and into bed.,  
  
"Michael? Please unload their stuff, first, okay? They need their jammies for after their bath, and bring Charlie's potty up, too, please."  
  
Laurie happily accommodated Maria's request, and showed her where to find wash cloths, bath mats and towels.  
  
Michael kissed Maria before heading back downstairs, to do as she'd asked and Laurie excused herself, to make preparations for some brief, adult social time, once the kids had been put to bed. Maria got the girls into the tub, as quickly and as efficiently, as if they'd been at home.  
  
By ten to nine, both children were in bed and fast asleep. Michael and Maria spent a few minutes settling into their own room with their things, before joining Laurie in the multimedia room.  
  
Michael had a wireless baby monitor, clipped to a belt loop on his jeans, just in case one of the kids were to wake up and need reassurance.  
  
Laurie offered them snacks and wine. Maria eagerly accepted the food but declined the wine, divulging, "We don't know that I am, yet, but I could be pregnant; so no wine for this Mama, thank-you, anyway, and Michael has had a very bad experience with booze, so none for him, either."  
  
Laurie seemed flustered and she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Can I have James get either of you something else to drink?"  
  
Maria soothed her nerves, "No worries, Laurie. I'd love a soda, if you've any?"  
  
Michael echoed, "Yeah, I could use a soda, too but I can go get them for us, there's no need to bother James about it."  
  
Laurie smirked and permitted, "Knock yourself out, then. I think there are colas in the kitchen fridge and there are orange, rootbeer and gingerale in the cold storage pantry; have whatever you'd like."  
  
Maria requested, "Gingerale, for me, please, Michael."  
  
Michael went to go get their drinks and Laurie took the opportunity to ask Maria, "I somehow get the feeling that he doesn't know about you and me; am I right?"  
  
Maria blushed slightly and explained, "He does but not the full extent. That was a difficult time in my life and again, I am so sorry for harassing you about him, all those times. I was just so desperate to know that he was somewhere and that he was okay, you know? You've been very kind and patient with me about it all and so, I just want you to know that I'm so grateful, to you, for that, Laurie."  
  
Laurie assured her, "I didn't feel harassed, Maria; I understood and anyway, I'd say it all worked out; you got him back and now you've got kids together. You both seem really happy."  
  
Maria confirmed, "Try beyond happy. There was this word happy that I thought I knew and then there's how I actually feel having him back in my life. I suppose happy is the right word but what I feel, feels so much more than that word. I didn't know it was possible to feel this happy, I truly had no idea!"  
  
Michael returned and revealed he'd heard the last part of Maria's statement, as he handed her a glass of gingerale and concurred, "Same here. Glad to know it's not just me, Maria. Happy is a definite understatement."  
  
Laurie smiled warmly at them and changed the subject, "Hey, guys, I know you're both probably kind of tired from traveling all day, but to wind down from your day, would you maybe be interested in watching this program, with me, that I've recorded, all about the history of Scooby-Doo? It's two hours long but we don't have to watch it all tonight or we can just save it for tomorrow, if you'd rather? I remember that you both like Scooby-Doo quite a bit, right?"  
  
Maria chuckled and answered, "To put it mildly! Michael and I have vastly different tastes in media save for Scooby-Doo and Portishead, so we tend to accentuate the common ground, that we do share!  
  
Admittedly, I've warmed up a fair amount to Metallica over the years and he's become more tolerant of my blaring listens to Nina Simone, since we got back together, but yes, Scooby-Doo is a pretty big deal to us! I'm rarely too tired for that!,  
  
"What do you say, Michael? You up for it?"  
  
Michael quipped, "Is Shaggy always hungry? Duh.,  
  
"Sounds great, Laurie! Thanks! Fire it up!"  
  
When it was over, Michael insisted, "I did know most of that, already but I'd forgotten some of it, too. Like the stuff about Daphne having four identical sisters. So not only was she born at Christmas but she's one of five! Their parents must have been so happy and yet so stressed out!"  
  
Maria interjected, "Well, I did not know most of that stuff, except for the part about the characters being fashioned after the characters in The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis. My Mom and I used to watch the re-runs. Loved Thalia Menninger! Loved Tuesday Weld! So of course, Daphne Blake is my girl, in Scooby-Doo!  
  
Like most people, I, of course, also love Shaggy and Scooby, too because totally relateable! I have been hmm I'll say prone to strong reactions my whole life; if they graded running screaming for the hills, I'm pretty sure I'd get an A+ and extra credit besides!"  
  
Michael openly scoffed in amusement, "Strong reactions? That's one way to put it, I guess! More like prone to freaking out over the smallest thing."  
  
Maria raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Are you really going there, right now?"  
  
Michael defended himself, "What? You said it first! I was only agreeing and clarifying! Why are you mad at me, for that?"  
  
Maria's shoulders slumped, she sighed and then refuted, "I don't think I am. I think maybe I'm just tired and I should head to bed.,  
  
"Thanks for waiting for us, to watch that with you, Laurie. It was not only interesting but it reminded me of some good times that I've had with my Mom and with this guy, too, for that matter.  
  
Our crew tend to be early risers, probably before six-thirty; will that be a problem? I don't mind fending for myself and the kids for breakfast, if you don't mind me taking liberties, in your kitchen?"  
  
Laurie smiled and answered, "By all means, make yourself at home, Maria. Admittedly six-thirty is a little early for me. I should be up and about before eight, though.  
  
I don't eat when I first get up; I coffee, until the fog clears and then I eat. Usually around nine-thirty. Maybe by then you and the girls will be hungry enough, again, to join me for breakfast? It would be really great to not eat alone, for a change.,  
  
"What about you, Michael? Do you get up and eat with them, early like that?"  
  
Maria laughed out loud and answered before he could, "Not unless he has to, because of plans we have! He comes to bed after me and gets up around nine on a good day, ten if he's had a later night, than usual. He will, however, be joining us for breakfast with you, isn't that right, Michael?"  
  
Michael fought an appreciative smirk and he answered solemnly, "Of course."  
  
Maria asked Laurie, "Since you mentioned coffee, could you maybe show me where that stuff is, so I can coffee my own fog away, when I'm up with the girls?"  
  
Laurie explained, "There's no need, Maria. It's programmable. Michael can set it up for you, before he turns in."  
  
Maria smiled in satisfaction and announced, "Well, okay then, now that that's settled, I'm going to bed. Good night, Laurie.,  
  
"Good night, Michael. Don't take too long, okay? You know I sleep best after you come to bed.", then she gave him a hug and a quick kiss and headed up to bed.  
  
Michael and Laurie didn't speak for nearly two full minutes, after she'd gone and then they laughed quietly, together, at the same time.  
  
Laurie asked, "So she has no idea?"  
  
Michael shook his head and confirmed, "I don't think so, no. Thanks so much for ironing out the breakfast details. I really want to do this right."  
  
Laurie teased him, "So you really want to marry her? She's kind of bossy."  
  
Michael felt a little choked up and he said, "I know. And you've no idea how badly I want to marry her. Maybe it looks dysfunctional to other people but we make it work."  
  
Laurie hurried to clarify, "Oh, no, Michael! I wasn't criticising! I thought it was cute! You don't really strike me as the obedient sort and yet, you never seem to resent her telling you what to do."  
  
Michael shrugged and he tried to explain, "Maria's great. She's gonna be Maria, no matter who she's with and so I'd prefer that she's with me. Whatever she's dishing out, I don't just tolerate it, I want it, all of it because it's Maria. I love her, Laurie, exactly the way she is; I'd change nothing about her."  
  
Laurie mused wistfully, "Then she's a really lucky lady."  
  
Michael argued, "That's where you're wrong. I'm the lucky one, no matter how it looks, otherwise."  
  
Laurie accepted his version of things and asked cautiously, "So do I get a preview? Have you shown it to anyone else, yet, besides the jeweler?"  
  
Michael shook his head and admitted, "No, I haven't. I'm already nervous enough about if she'll like it or not, so if I show someone else and they criticise it, I might lose my nerve and just cave in and get her the ring everyone expects me to get her but it won't mean as much to me, as this one does.  
  
I'm hoping Maria gets that and that she'll accept it. I'm hoping it will mean a lot to her, too, but I just don't know. I figure if she hates it, then I'll just take her ring shopping and let her pick out whatever I can comfortably go into debt for. The ring isn't really the point for me, anyway; I just want to be married to her, already."  
  
Laurie asked kindly, "Is it fair to say that nobody knows her the way that you do?"  
  
Michael nodded wordlessly and Laurie continued, "Then trust what you know. Your idea for this ring obviously took you some time to make it happen and you didn't have doubts about it, until you decided when to propose. She knows you, Michael. I'm sure she'll get it."  
  
Michael asked hopefully, "You really want to see it?"  
  
Laurie nodded her head vigorously and so Michael, extracted the ring box from the pocket hidden behind the baby monitor. He opened it and showed it to Laurie. He waited a few seconds and asked, "So what do you think? Do you think she'll like it?"  
  
Laurie smiled at him and countered, "No, Michael, I think she will love it. It's so pretty and classy."  
  
Michael lamented, "But it doesn't scream obvious engagement ring, right? This is gonna disappoint her, isn't it? Dammit. I should have just gone for the standard."  
  
Laurie challenged him, "Pretend for a minute that this situation isn't about Maria, what advice would she give you?"  
  
Michael visibly relaxed and instead of answering, he simply said, "Thanks, Laurie, that helped.  
  
I mean it's weird. I've been picturing this specific ring on her finger, for over a year and now when that might actually happen, I'm suddenly second guessing choosing it. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
  
Laurie chuckled and surmised, "I'm pretty sure you're just in love, that's all."  
  
Michael agreed with her, "You're absolutely right and I keep forgetting that it makes me a bit stupid, sometimes. I'm giving her this ring. Not some generic, commercial, cookie-cutter engagement ring. This one feels right. It fits us and our history together.  
  
You know the plan for tomorrow?"  
  
Laurie grinned and assured him, "Yes. If you miss my first cue, I will try again, as soon as possible, as many times, as necessary. Operation Proposal is a go!  
  
Have you thought about what comes after, she says yes, Michael?"  
  
Michael looked at her blankly and asked, "After? What do you mean?"  
  
Laurie shook her head, smiling at him fondly and elaborated, "I think she might enjoy going out on a date with her fiance."  
  
Michael reacted without thinking, "She's not engaged to him! She never was! Xavier is out of her life for good! I'm her future!"  
  
Laurie calmly explained, "I was talking about you, Michael. When she says yes, then you will be her fiance."  
  
Michael's face got hot but he noted in surprise that nothing around him was broken. He muttered, "Oh. Right. Like I said. I get stupid, sometimes. So I should take her on a date, when we get home?"  
  
Laurie laughed lightly and corrected, "No, Michael not when you guys get home; tomorrow night. The same day you propose."  
  
Michael frowned in confusion and asked, "How's that gonna work with the kids? I've done the whole casual places dining and dating thing with her and she doesn't care much for it. She likes fancy places and those are generally not kid friendly."  
  
Laurie huffed and exclaimed in exasperation, "You can leave the kids here, Michael! If you don't trust me, then I will hire the very best temporary nanny service, for you, but you definitely have to take her out tomorrow night, as newly engaged fiances!"  
  
Michael admitted sheepishly, "I hadn't thought that far ahead. As for the kids, it isn't that I don't trust you. I know you're a good person, but you don't have much experience with kids, right?"  
  
Laurie challenged, "Do you?"  
  
Michael defended his position, "Well, no, but I'm their Dad."  
  
"And they're my nieces. I couldn't adore them more, if they were my own. They'll be fine with me, for a couple of hours, while you and Maria go celebrate your engagement, privately, first, before the inevitable engagement party."  
  
Michael's eyes widened and he asked, "What engagement party? What are you talking about?"  
  
Laurie informed him gently, "Good news isn't meant to be kept to yourselves, Michael. Families typically want in on the joy. From what you've said, your family is pretty big and supportive. They will want to celebrate with you guys. It's best to just accept that there will be an engagement party, shortly after your return home."  
  
Michael made a face and confessed, "I don't like parties, because they usually involve dancing, at some point."  
  
Laurie won the argument with, "Maybe not but you do love Maria and your family. You will party and likely even dance, for them."  
  
Michael mused aloud, "It's a whole big can of worms, isn't it?"  
  
Laurie grinned and confirmed, "Afraid so. So are you still going through with it?"  
  
Michael smiled slightly and he answered, "Yeah. Definitely.  
  
Anyway, how about you show me to that coffee maker and show me how it works, now, so I don't forget, later and then prepare yourself to lose horribly at checkers."  
  
Laurie scoffed, "Good luck with that! You will eat crow, for a bedtime snack, Mr. Michael!  
  
Coffee maker's this way! Follow me!"  
  
Michael snickered and insisted, "I'm decidedly allergic to feathers, so that crow will be all for you!"  
  
***  
  
In the afterglow of their quality time together, the next morning, Maria asked him, "So what time did you finally come to bed? I usually feel you but I guess I slept pretty hard, as soon as my head hit the pillow."  
  
Michael kissed her temple and answered, "I think it was around one-thirty. Got my ass kicked, in checkers, until Laurie turned in, just after midnight. I wasn't ready to try going to bed, yet, so I looked through the Dupree family photo album. Lost track of time, actually, as I only meant to decompress from the day for twenty minutes or so.  
  
I sort of regret that we don't have hard copy pictures of us and the girls, other than Instax ones, I mean. Everything is digital these days. It's kind of a shame. There was something kind of special about looking through all those old photographs, you know? It's kind of not the same experience, at all, thumbing through pics on a phone."  
  
Maria asked him, "You take camera photographs for your jobs sometimes, right? Maybe that could transfer into a hobby for you? You could be our family photographer slash records keeper? You'd have to promise me, to include yourself in the pictures, too, though, most of the time. What do you think?"  
  
Michael lifted her chin to kiss her lips and he said, "I think, I love you. As for the photography thing, I'll think about it. You should probably get up, now, before I convince you that we need a round three and then said round three, will get interrupted by two sweet little voices calling for their incredibly sexy and deliciously naked, Mama."  
  
Maria giggled and lightly smacked him, as she declared, "Nice try! Round three is not happening, at least not this morning, for exactly that reason! I'm getting up, now. Should I set the alarm for you, so you can join Laurie for breakfast with us, later?"  
  
Michael grinned and flirted, "So I might get a round three, at some point, later today?"  
  
Maria slugged him with a pillow and said, "You're just one track minded! Set your own alarm, then! I'm going to shower!"  
  
Michael called out to her, "Awesome! I like you wet!"  
  
Maria called back to him, "Still not happening!"  
  
Michael set the alarm and fell back asleep, still sort of chuckling to himself.  
  
When the alarm rang again, it felt like he'd barely closed his eyes, but he became alert very quickly, when he realised that he was mere minutes away from, he hoped, being engaged.  
  
He'd left the ring box with Laurie the night before, so that Maria wouldn't find it by accident, before he was ready to pop the question.  
  
He freshened up, spot cleaning himself, only, to suit Maria's preferences, then he got dressed in a shirt which she had given him for his birthday, that she'd said later she really liked on him, and a nice pair of pants that their Mom had given him for Christmas, which Maria had also specifically, verbally approved of, on more than one occasion.  
  
When he entered the breakfast room off the kitchen, Laurie greeted him first, "Oh, there you are! Good morning, Michael! How are your hives?"  
  
Michael fake laughed and said, "Very funny. All cleared up, thanks! Good morning, to you, too!"  
  
Michael went over to kiss Maria and said, "Good morning. How'd first breakfast go?"  
  
Maria pulled him back for another kiss and answered, "No problems! Thank-you for the coffee, this morning!"  
  
He squeezed her hand, said, "You're welcome.", then turned to Halle and greeted, "How's my sugar princess? Ready to eat again?,  
  
"And how about you, monkey princess? You hungry, too?,  
  
"What are we having, anyway?"  
  
Halle answered excitedly, "Chocolate chip pancakes! I'm gonna eat them all up!"  
  
Michael picked Halle up, off of her chair, took her spot, sat her on one knee and invited Charlie to sit on the other one. He gave them both kisses and cuddles and Halle was surprisingly agreeable to that, for a change. Michael and Maria exchanged a surprised, impressed look and Maria commented, "Somebody sure seems to be taking well to traveling and visiting."  
  
Laurie understood, only because Michael had forewarned her, that Halle was very moody about affection; sometimes she was very adamantly opposed to being hugged or kissed, even by her own parents.  
  
Oddly enough, the one person she'd never opposed, was Kyle and Ava's daughter, Skyler; her polar opposite. Skyler was so bubbly, happy and affectionate, all the time, with people, animals, dolls, everyone and everything got love from Skyler. It's like Halle knew that Skyler was just being herself and wasn't trying to be infringing or intrusive, so she chose to tolerate it from her.  
  
Maria was not in the mood for chocolate chip pancakes and so she opted for another breakfast burrito and a soft boiled egg with toast, instead. Michael had the same as her, and the chocolate chip pancakes, too. He supposed it might be nerves driving him to eat so much.  
  
As the meal was winding down, and through a carefully planned out series of distractions, Laurie slipped the ring box to Michael. On Laurie's prompt, "Oh, shoot, I dropped the cap for the orange juice! I think it rolled over by you, Michael, can you grab it for me, please?"  
  
Michael took a deep breath, put the ring box on the corner of the table by Maria's elbow, while Laurie refilled Maria's juice and he got down on one knee beside Maria. He pretended to look for the juice cap until Maria noticed the ring box.  
  
"Excuse you, Michael, what is this?", Maria asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Michael looked up, looked at the ring box and stated the obvious, "Looks like a ring box, to me."  
  
Maria asked carefully, "Well, whose is it? Is it Laurie's?"  
  
Laurie answered, "Nope. Not mine."  
  
Maria asked very quietly, "Is it yours, Michael?"  
  
Michael took her hand in his, while still on one knee and he answered, "Not mine, either. It's ours. You want to open it yourself or would you like me to do the honours?"  
  
Maria breathed out barely above a whisper, "Oh my God, this is happening. You. You open it. Show it to me."  
  
Michael braced himself and slowly opened the ring box. He watched Maria's face as she processed what she was seeing and he tried to explain, "I have some good, or at least, I think they're good, reasons for this ring, in particular, if you'd like to hear them."  
  
Maria prompted him, "Is there an important quesion that comes with this ring?"  
  
Michael nodded and assured her, "Yes, of course, there is."  
  
Maria demanded, "So then ask it already, please, before my alarm rings and wakes me up! Hurry up, Michael!"  
  
Michael's eyes watered and he assured her, "It won't, because you aren't dreaming, Maria.  
  
See, the thing is, I'm in love with you. I love our life together and I desperately want to be your husband. I want to marry you. I want to be an official member of your family. The question I want to ask you is, will you let me do that? Will you marry me, Maria?"  
  
Maria's eyes were expelling twin rivers of disbelieving tears, as she vigorously nodded her head and then finally she repeatedly choked out the word he'd been hoping for, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes."  
  
She thrust her hand at him, in silent, still teary-eyed demand and he let out a shaky, emotional breath of relief, as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She hugged him hard and then she started hitting him, while still in his embrace, as she accused, "This is why you brought us here! You sneak! How did you keep this from me? Wait!,  
  
"Oh my God, Laurie, were you in on this?"  
  
Laurie shrugged and smiled as she allocuted, "Busted!"  
  
Michael offered his contrition, "I'm sorry for tricking you into this trip. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Maria pouted at him and insisted, "You're not allowed to be sorry! That would be like you taking back what just happened and you aren't ever allowed to take that back! We're engaged, now, Michael and you get no back button for it!"  
  
Michael laughed, held her closer, kissed her head repeatedly and said between kisses, "Good, you weird girl! I don't want one! I want this, Maria. I want to marry you."  
  
Maria scowled up at him and complained, "Me, weird? Whatever. Creepy spaceboy!"  
  
Michael dared with mischief in his eyes, "Whom you love beyond all reason, right?"  
  
Maria glared at him, then declared, "Gloating is so not attractive!", and she kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
Their kiss was interrupted by Charlie asking worriedly, "Mama mad? Mama crying?"  
  
Maria laughed, still leaking tears and she assured her, "No, baby girl. Mama is super duper happy, okay? It's the good kind of tears. Come here my pretty babies! Come see what Daddy gave me!"  
  
Maria knelt down and showed them her engagement ring. Halle turned to Michael and declared, "I want a pretty ring, too, Daddy!"  
  
Michael smiled and agreed, "Sure, sugar princess! We'll go find one for you today, okay? You too, monkey princess! First, Daddy and Mama need some adult talking, so why don't you go with Auntie Laurie, to the playroom for just a little while, okay?"  
  
Even that had been pre-arranged with Laurie, because Michael had figured that no matter what Maria's answer had been, they'd need a few minutes alone to talk privately.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Michael asked, "Are you actually mad at me?"  
  
Maria hugged him and insisted, "No way. It could take weeks before this bliss wears off. You could do a dozen things I don't like and I still don't think I'd be able to get mad at you. I love you, Michael. Thank-you for this progress. Moving forward with our plan feels amazing.  
  
Now to be crystal clear, I love my ring but I am very curious about your reasons for choosing it. Care to enlighten me?"  
  
Michael started off by stating some obvious things, "Well, as you can see it is not a conventional engagement ring because, you and I are not conventional people; we never have been.  
  
So once I'd decided that standard fare was inappropriate, I had to figure out what would be. I looked at a lot of rings. My criteria was it had to mean something beyond oh hey look we're getting married and it had to suit you even in your old age. Them flashy rings look kind of tacky on older ladies, at least to me, they do. So it had to be able to grow old with us and yet not look like old lady jewelry, now, while you're still young."  
  
Maria interrupted him and accused, "Okay now you're just going into overdrive, racking up extra bliss points by calling me young! Whatever. Continue. I'm listening."  
  
Michael smirked to himself and continued, "So, then I thought about your pearl earrings and pinky ring and wondered if I should keep the theme going. Trouble is, I didn't like any of the settings that included pearls that matched your earrings and pinky ring.  
  
Then I saw one that also included a black pearl. I liked the look of that one but it still wasn't quite right. So I searched specifically for rings with black pearls in the setting. The colour was bothering me, though, since I know black sometimes has negative connotations, like black roses for death threat, and black clothes for grieving, you know?  
  
So I looked up information on black pearls and come to discover that normal pearls are rare enough, which I hadn't known, but black pearls are even more so. Then I found a description of the meanings associated with black pearls and I knew I was on the right track.  
  
One particular description that jumped out at me said -black pearls have been considered lucky charms that protect their owner from negative energy, they embody the strong willed and have been associated with healing powers, cupid, royalty and perhaps one of the most widespread meanings of the black pearl is that it is a symbol of everlasting love-. I was basically on board from just the mention of lucky charms but the rest of it pretty much sealed the deal, for me.  
  
I still hadn't found a setting I liked, well enough for your engagement ring, though, so I took a stab at drawing a few ideas. I still couldn't get it right. I called a bunch of jewelry stores, asking if they carried any rings featuring black pearls. I only found two of them, that did.  
  
Thankfully, I hit the jackpot at the very first one. I saw a ring there that had some black rock shaped into a faceted sphere, sandwiched by two smaller cubic zirconia and I got excited because that setting was what I hadn't known I was looking for!  
  
So I talked to the jeweler and asked if he could make a custom ring in the same design as that black stone one but with a black pearl and diamonds instead. He agreed to do it.  
  
He rendered it on the computer first, which is a good thing, because I didn't like the band. I asked to see some alternative textures for the bands and that one, the one that I went with, caught my attention. It resembles tree bark, right?  
  
It appealed to me, because my family tree save for Laurie and her Grandfather are pretty much a mystery, to me, which will likely remain unsolved, and I'm okay with that because I've already started my own family tree with you and our girls and the kids we haven't even had yet. I even went ahead and ordered our wedding rings to match your engagement ring band.  
  
If you hate them, though, we can always get them redone."  
  
Maria asked, "Wouldn't the cubic zirconia have been less expensive, Michael?"  
  
Michael conceded, "Sure, but I didn't want to cheat you out of real diamonds; I mean, it's your engagement ring and you're only ever getting one of those, so I wanted to make sure to do it right.  
  
Also, for what it's worth, I did try pairing the pearl with different shades of gold but the platinum suited it best, I thought, so our wedding rings are also platinum. I hope that's okay?"  
  
Maria lamented, "Did I say weeks, earlier? Nope. Months. It will take months for this bliss to wear off, now. I loved my ring the moment I laid eyes on it, Michael but now, now you've given it sentimental value to me and I love it even more.  
  
Mom's right about you. You are incredibly thoughtful, at the most needed times. Thank-you, spaceboy. I'm super duper, stupid in love with you, you do know that, right?"  
  
Michael nodded and added, "I can't remember a time when that wasn't completely mutual, Maria. You've been a part of my insides for so long, it feels like the natural order of things, to me. Even a minute without you, feels incorrect."  
  
Maria sob laughed and asked, "Okay, are you trying to make me dehydrated here? I'm gonna run out of tears!"  
  
Michael said hesitantly, "Sorry?"  
  
Maria caressed his face and scolded, "You'd better not be. Tell me you meant every word."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Of course, I did, Maria. I just don't like upsetting you."  
  
Maria laughed and swiped at her tears, "No, spaceboy this is not upset running down my face; it's bliss, okay! Bliss that I have never felt before and I do not know what to do with it! So waterworks! This is just how I am, remember?"  
  
Michael kissed her forehead and said, "Yeah, I do, and I love you exactly the way you are. Thanks for saying yes, Maria, even though it took so much longer for me to ask, than we thought it would. I seriously cannot wait for us to be married. Hope you haven't got any plans for May nineteenth, nor any objections to getting married that day."  
  
Maria asked him in alarm, "That soon? Really? Why?"  
  
Michael put a hand on her lower abdomen and answered, "Because the next one might already be in there, so I'd like her or his parents to be married to each other when we welcome her or him into our family and if we wait much beyond May, you will be showing. Even if I'm okay with that, I had a hunch that you wouldn't be."  
  
Maria nodded, conceding, "All very good points but Mom is going to freak out about the short planning window!"  
  
Michael dismissed her concern, "No, she took it well, actually. I told her what day I was hoping for, before we left."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "Wait, so Mom knows you're proposing to me here?"  
  
Michael nodded and elaborated, "Sheriff and Kyle, too."  
  
Maria frowned and asked, "Why would you tell them that and risk them spoiling the surprise?"  
  
Michael corrected her, "I didn't tell them I was proposing; I asked them if I could marry you and they all said yes."  
  
Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and she asked for confirmation, "You did that? Really? You asked my parents for my hand in marriage? And even my brother, too?"  
  
Michael shrugged and nodded, "Yeah. I thought it was the respectful thing to do, especially since they've all been so good to me and so supportive of us, despite we're doing this all backwards. Are you offended or something?"  
  
Maria shook her head and assured him, "Just the opposite, spaceboy. You did a good thing. Today, you've done a lot of good things. Let's get married on May nineteenth."  
  
Michael felt a surge of happiness and he lifted Maria off of her feet to kiss her in gratitude and then he said, "Yes! That is a date and it's going to be our best one, yet!"


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria still manage to surprise each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Two ******  
  
As Michael had said that they would be, he, Maria and the kids were back home on the Wednesday, in time for bedtime routine with the kids. The kids seemed very relieved to be home, amongst familiar things, even though they'd had a really fun time at Auntie Laurie's.  
  
Once the kids were asleep, Maria mused to Michael uncertainly, "I really wanted to go with you to Belen, tomorrow, for the usual reasons, and also especially because I need me some Lizzie time, but that means the kids have to stay at Mom's and Pop's and they've only just got home. I should just stay home with them, then, this time and go with you next week instead, right?"  
  
Michael disagreed, "No, you should definitely come with me, tomorrow. They love staying with their Grammy and PopPop. It's almost as familiar to our girls, as here. Plus Mom didn't even want me to take them to Arizona, with us. I'm sure she's counting on having them back for tomorrow night, like she does every week."  
  
Maria looked at him suspiciously and asked, "What are you up to?"  
  
Michael blinked at her, feeling baffled and he stated, "No idea what you're talking about."  
  
Maria insisted, "Horse puckey. You're up to something."  
  
Michael looked her in the eye and challenged, "Fine. I dare you to not come with me, tomorow, if you think I'm up to something. I don't think your curiosity can handle it."  
  
Maria pouted, "That's not fair, Michael."  
  
Michael quipped, "Life ain't fair, Maria."  
  
Maria frowned at him and accused, "That's a sour attitude for a newly engaged man!"  
  
Michael sighed and explained wearily, "If life was fair, I wouldn't be a newly engaged man because I do not deserve you or our life or to be this happy and yet, I get to have it all. Ain't nothing fair about it but I accept it, anyway.  
  
I'm leaving earlier than usual, tomorrow. Like around eleven a.m.. Come with me or don't. I'll leave it up to you."  
  
Maria gasped and asked in concern, "Wait, wait, whoa! Hold up, so you're going to be mad at me, if I don't go with you?"  
  
Michael denied her allegations, "Nope, not even. I'm going for a bike ride. Goodnight, Maria. See you, in the morning."  
  
Maria asked incredulously, "Pardon me? Did you just dismiss me?"  
  
Michael scratched his brow, huffed and said, "No, but you're cruising for an argument and I don't want to participate, so I'm taking a breather. That's all."  
  
Maria demanded, "How am I the one who's cruising for a fight?"  
  
Michael looked at her pointedly, shook his head, rolled his eyes and left. He drove himself over to Jim and Amy's and let himself in through the garage.  
  
Amy was in the living room watching The Good Place on Netflix. Jim's car was gone, so Michael supposed he must be at work.  
  
Michael stopped his Mom from getting up and greeting him, then plopped down beside her. She pressed pause on her show and asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did she turn you down?"  
  
Michael answered, "No, she said yes and even agreed to May nineteenth but all of a sudden, now she doesn't trust me or something. She was trying to start a fight and I have no idea why. I thought she was happy. She doesn't even want to go with me, to Belen, tomorrow, even though she admitted, that she wants to see Liz. She won't say the real reason that she doesn't want to go. She said it'd be better if she stays home with the kids, for their sakes."  
  
Amy complained, "But it's our night with them tomorrow, I thought? We've really missed them. That's disappointing. Jim even took a different shift, so that he could be home for bedtime storytime."  
  
Michael shrugged and offered, "I don't know what to tell you, Mom. Sorry. If you're not too busy this weekend, maybe I can bring them over on Saturday?"  
  
Amy agreed, "That would be wonderful. Thank-you, Michael. You do know that talking to me, won't fix things between the two of you, right?"  
  
Michael sighed and conceded, "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to fight with her, right now. Why don't you go ahead and press play, again? I could use a laugh, too."  
  
About a half hour later, Michael's phone rang. He saw it was Maria and his thumb hovered over decline. Amy advised, "I wouldn't, if you really don't want to fight with her, like you say. Answer her call, sweetheart."  
  
Michael accepted the call and greeted, "Hey, Maria. Is everything okay?"  
  
Maria said quietly, "The girls and I are fine, there's no emergency, just come home, now."  
  
Michael informed her, "I'm at Mom's. I'll head back in about ten. You don't have to wait up. We can talk in the morning. It's been a long day for both of us."  
  
"I love you, Michael."  
  
Michael's brow twitched but he acted on her prompt, "I know. I love you, too. Get some sleep. I'll be home, soon."  
  
As soon as the call ended, Michael gave Amy a hug and a cheek kiss, as he said, "Thanks, Mom. She wants me back home, so I'm gonna take off, now. Enjoy the rest of the show, it gets better and better! Goodnight and see you again on Saturday, then, I guess."  
  
Amy returned his hug and kiss and answered, "Anytime, sweetheart. It was nice to have your company, tonight. Get home safely. I love you. Good night."  
  
Michael said earnestly, "I love you, too, Mom. I'll be careful getting home, promise."  
  
***  
  
Michael barely got in the door, at home, before Maria was in his arms, hugging him so tight, that he could barely breathe. He had expected her to be passed out from sheer exhaustion, by then. He wrapped his arms around her and held her nearly as tightly.  
  
He started to try talking to her but she made that not possible by sticking her tongue in his mouth. He didn't need convincing. They stumbled in their lip lock toward the sofa, didn't quite make it and wound up on the floor. They undressed each other feverishly, as they rolled around on the floor, kissing and sucking on each other.  
  
When they were finally naked and with Maria pinned under him, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him insistently into her body. Michael thrust into her hard, over and over again, as she showed him what their earlier miscommunication had actually been about.  
  
When she started to get a little too vocal, he paused and suggested, "Can we go to our room?"  
  
She nodded and he carried her, still joined and still kissing each other, into their bedroom. He closed and locked the door with his powers, as he took Maria to their bed.  
  
He escalated his thrusting until she was practically sobbing in ecstasy. When he finally released his seed into her, they were both slick with perspiration. He kissed her repeatedly between ragged breaths and assured her, "It's okay, Maria. It's okay. We'll just keep trying."  
  
After several moments of catching their breaths, Maria said quietly, "I'm sorry about before, Michael. It's just that I was so sure and when Laurie told me the test said negative, it upset me more than I expected it to. I want another baby! What if I'm already getting too old? What if my fertility is already declining? It worked on the first try with both of our girls, so why not this time, too?"  
  
Michael suggested, "If you're not pregnant by the month after our honeymoon, we can go see a specialist. We can fib and say we've been trying for over a year, so that they don't make you wait, okay?"  
  
Maria asked, "Do you still want more kids, too, or is it just me?"  
  
Michael kissed her, rubbed her cheek with his thumb and insisted, "I definitely want more kids with you! Lots more! We make really beautiful babies! Plus the trying part is beyond awesome!  
  
Anyway, I, personally, don't think we'll need a specialist. We'll just have to keep trying ... and trying ... and trying. Okay? For all we know, just now, might have even done the trick?"  
  
Maria cuddled up to him and said wistfully, "I hope so. I mean on the one hand, I suppose it's good that I'm not, yet, because wedding planning is stressful and stress is bad for babies plus I really wouldn't like to be showing during our wedding, but those are practical reasons. My heart wants what it wants, and it wants it, right now."  
  
Michael consoled her, "If I could manipulate our biologies, you would have what your heart wants, immediately."  
  
Maria smirked and asked forlornly, "So you can't just wave your hand over my tummy and make it so, huh?"  
  
Michael chuckled and confirmed, "Sorry, Maria, but no, I really can't. My powers actually do have myriad limitations, including that."  
  
Maria pouted and admitted, "I figured. Just checking."  
  
Michael nudged her and advised, "We should get some shut eye. Our next scheduled baby making attempt, is in less than five hours."  
  
Maria groaned aloud, "Oh, God, I'm gonna be so dead on my feet, tomorrow!"  
  
Michael teased, "We could skip our early alarm in favour of you getting some extra sleep but that didn't go so well on Charlie's birthday."  
  
Maria half-heartedly glared at him and insisted, "No, we won't ever skip it on purpose, for exactly that reason. Maybe I'll horror of horrors take a nap during the day! I haven't done that, since I was pregnant with Charlie."  
  
Michael deadpanned, "No one will ever hear about your secret napping practices from me."  
  
Maria chuckled and said, "Oh shut up and turn off the lamp, mister spacecomedian! Good night!"  
  
Michael obliged and said with amusement in his voice, "Good night, Maria."  
  
***  
  
After their early morning quality time ended, Michael fell back asleep and didn't wake up, again until ten. He freshened up in their master bathroom, got dressed, packed his overnight bag and wandered out to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before heading to Belen.  
  
He was just in time to see Maria waving out the door. He noted with surprise that her overnight bag was on one of the kitchen island stools. Just to be sure he asked, "What's going on? Where are the kids?"  
  
Maria gave him a hard kiss on the lips, and said, "Good morning, fiance!", before answering his questions, "Mom just drove away with them and said to tell you, she'd still like the Saturday plans to happen, as well.  
  
Oh! I saved you some breakfast, so there's no need for you to do any prep. Ready to go with you, as soon as you are."  
  
Michael smiled and asked, "Yeah? You're coming with me, to Belen, after all?"  
  
Maria half-joked, "Well, until a doctor makes me resort to using your specimen, in a clinical setting, my womb and I are gonna need direct access to your penis, so yeah, I'm coming with you!"  
  
Michael chuckled and admitted, "I ain't even offended by your reasons! I don't care why you're coming, I'm just glad that you are! I like your company on the commute and I hate sleeping without you. Thanks for changing your mind, Maria."  
  
***  
  
Once they got on the road, Maria noted in confusion, "Uhh, Michael? Belen is the other way. Where are you going?"  
  
Michael answered distractedly, "Oh. Right. I guess I didn't mention it last night since you'd said you weren't coming but I have a couple of errands to run in Hobbs. That's why I wanted to leave so much earlier than usual."  
  
Maria sighed and said, "Oh. I could have just stayed home and had you pick me up on your way back through."  
  
Michael looked over at her briefly and disagreed, "Nope. The errands require your presence."  
  
Maria asked suspiciously, "They do? Why? What are the errands?"  
  
Michael asked trepidatiously, "Can they be a surprise without you getting upset at me?"  
  
Maria accused with a smile, "So I wasn't entirely wrong; you were up to something."  
  
Michael frowned and still disagreed, "Up to something makes it sound bad. I'm pretty sure these will qualify as a nice surprise."  
  
Maria conceded, "Okay. It can stay a surprise until you're ready for me to know."  
  
Michael turned his head to quickly kiss her hand, on his shoulder, and then he said, "Thanks, Maria."  
  
***  
  
Maria maintained a smile, nearly the whole way to Belen. She kept staring, in near disbelief, at one surprise, in particular, that Michael had given her, in Hobbs, even though she'd also appreciated the other surprise, too.  
  
When Michael pulled into Max and Liz's driveway, Maria barely gave him time to turn off the ignition, before she was rushing out of the vehicle, to share all of her latest news, with Liz.  
  
Liz laughed, the moment she saw Maria and advised her, "Alright, girl, you better spill before you burst!"  
  
Michael made an exaggerated, "Oomph!" sound as Mit tackled him, saying excitedly, "Unco Myko, Unco Myko! Pway cars with me! Pwease, Unco Myko!"  
  
Michael picked up his god son and explained quietly, "I will play cars with you, in a few minutes, lil buddy, first we're having adult talking time, okay?"  
  
Marisava was holding her arms up at Maria and demanding, "Auntie Maria, up, please!"  
  
Maria scooped Marisava up and gave her kisses and Liz blurted before Maria could tell Liz, herself, "Oh my God, is that what I think it is? Are you guys engaged?"  
  
Maria nodded happily, still holding her god daughter, and she elaborated, "He totally blind sided me with the proposal and everything! It was so romantic! Okay maybe not your kind of romantic but it hit the right spot, for me!"  
  
Max clapped Michael's shoulder and said with a big grin, "Congrats, man! It's about time!,  
  
"Good luck with him, Maria! You're a brave woman! He's all kinds of trouble!"  
  
Maria smirked and quipped back, "He's my kind of trouble, though, so we'll be fine! We already are! You aren't even fooling either of us, Max - we know, that you know, just how far he's come and we know that you have faith in us, as a couple."  
  
Max laughed and admitted, "Yeah, I was just messing with you two! Course I know and of course I do! I have to maintain, though, that besides me, you and the girls are the best thing, that's ever happened to him."  
  
Michael nodded his agreement with what Max had said.  
  
Liz asked in sudden curiosity, "Wait, is that a black pearl? Wow. Oh! I get it! You guys got back together almost four years ago, in June and pearl is the June birth stone!,  
  
"Impressive, Michael! I had no idea you had it in you, to be so thoughtful! What a beautiful ring.,  
  
"Congratulations, you guys! Have you talked wedding date, yet, or is it too soon?"  
  
Maria looked at Michael in renewed appreciation over the birth stone thing.  
  
Michael answered Liz, "Not too soon, at all. May nineteenth. Hope you both can make it. We don't have all of the details ironed out, yet, but we'll let you know, as soon as we do."  
  
Maria thrust one of Michael's surprises at Liz and said excitedly, "Look! It's real! I'm getting married! We just picked it up, today, before coming here! I have it in writing!"  
  
Liz looked at it and confirmed, "Yes, Maria, that is a bonafide marriage license! It's so great to see you so happy!"  
  
Maria shifted Marisava to her other hip and gushed excitedly, "He also changed the deed to our Lovington property, today, too! Fifty-fifty split ownership with me! Something about survivorship but I don't want to think about that, all that matters is that Michael and I are equal owners of our property! I mean he's always said it was both of ours but now it's official, you know?"  
  
Liz held out her arms to take Marisava from her, as she responded, "Yeah, I can understand your excitement, girl!  
  
Sometimes being wrong about a thing, isn't so bad. I'm really glad that I was wrong, Maria."  
  
Maria admitted more solemnly, "I spent a huge chunk of time, fearing that you were right, so I'm sorry, Lizzie, but I'm also glad that you were wrong. I wouldn't even have you back, right now, if you had been even a little bit right. He knew that I needed you."  
  
Liz held Maria's free hand with her own and corrected, "No, Maria, he knew we needed each other because he read my diary, once upon a time."  
  
Maria gasped and admitted, "You know, I only found that out, after he'd had you come to my folks' to see me. You guys sure kept that secret, for a long time."  
  
Michael shrugged and addressed Maria's comment, "Back then it would have caused unnecessary drama to divulge that I'm the one who had it, and later it was simply irrelevant, until it wasn't anymore."  
  
Liz exchanged a warm look with Michael and then changed the subject, "So, will there be an engagement party before the wedding, or no?"  
  
Maria nodded excitedly and answered, "Yes, yes, of course! A smallish one! Isabel said they can either make it for our wedding or for our engagement party but not for both, so I told them to wait and just come out for the wedding. The party is Saturday, April twenty-first. Please tell me you can come? It's just at my Mom and Pop's?"  
  
Max answered for them both, "Wouldn't miss it! Is it going to be family friendly or just adults?"  
  
Michael answered, "We're a family. Of course it's going to be family friendly. Halle would never forgive being excluded from a chance to be at a party with everyone she adores, besides which, every local adult whom I trust to look after Halle and Charlie, will be at said party, including your own go-to child minder, Serena, so, yeah, it'll definitely be family friendly."  
  
Maria asked, "Speaking of family, where are the rest of the kids, Liz?"  
  
Liz chuckled and said, "We sprinkled them a few different places! There's some kind of teacher's thing, city wide, so no school from tomorrow until Tuesday. Ava and her girls picked up Sammy and Jay right after school, today. I guess Kyle's home with their boys? She's dropping Jay off to Max's folks but Sammy wants to be at Auntie Ava's with Skyler and the baby. I swear my son is baby obsessed, he keeps asking when we're having another sibling for him! He doesn't believe us, that we're done!  
  
Claud and Lucy were picked up by my folks, about an hour before you got here. I'm surprised that you didn't notice either of their vehicles pass you, on your way here.  
  
Oh! And wonderful, awesome person that she is, Reenz, found out that the rest of the kids would be away for the weekend and offered to take Mighty and Risa, too!,  
  
"You know, Michael, I think she still feels a bit guilty for not delivering them, for me, that night because she offers to take them, all the time! Oh, but no worries, she's not taking them, until after her session, with you, tomorrow.,  
  
"The idea of being alone, in this house, with my husband, for an entire weekend, without our kids, is both dreamy and scary! It's been a very long time!"  
  
Maria teased them both, "Just umm, be careful that you don't prove Sammael right or he really will, never believe that you're really done!"  
  
Liz objected, "Don't you jinx us, Maria Elizabeth DeLuca! We love this house! We don't have room for more babies and I am not moving!"  
  
Michael gasped out loud and Maria turned a questioning gaze on him.  
  
He explained to Maria, "We've already started trying for number three and I haven't made arrangements, yet, to have the addition built. But don't worry, I'll get the ball rolling on that tomorrow but the build itself can wait until we're back from our honeymoon.,  
  
"Thanks for that reminder, Liz.,  
  
"I have to go play cars, with my lil buddy, now, but before I go do that, I've got a question for you, Maxwell."  
  
Maria said hurriedly, "And I need to ask you something, too, Liz!"  
  
Max and Liz waited expectantly and Michael and Maria spoke nearly in unison, "Will you stand up for me at our wedding?"  
  
Liz's face lit up and she practically squealed in excitement, "Yes! Of course I will! That was a bit tricky of you guys; asking if we could make it to your wedding, only to have a more important ask, banked and waiting!"  
  
Max nodded his agreement and shook Michael's hand, as he said, "Yes, I will. Thanks, man."  
  
Maria confessed, "It was my idea to put out the feeler about the date, first, because I didn't want it to be awkward, in case the date didn't work for you. Seemed like too much pressure if you had to decline both the attendance and standing up for us."  
  
Liz gently insisted to her, "I was prepared to rearrange my schedule to just attend, so for sure I will do whatever it takes, to be there as your matron of honour."  
  
Marisava struggled to get down from Liz's arms saying, "I want to go play cars, with Uncle Michael, too, Mommy!"  
  
Liz shot Michael a questioning look and he nodded, even as he said to Marisava, "Come on then, lil rosebud princess, let's book!,  
  
"Enjoy your girl gab, ladies! See you when they need to get ready for bed.,  
  
"You gabbing, too, Nurse Maxwell or are you coming to play cars?"  
  
Max challenged with a smirk, "Are you gender role boxing us, right now?"  
  
Michael laughed and answered, "Nah! I just said it for that reaction!"  
  
Max addressed Maria, "I told you he was trouble!"  
  
Maria winked at Michael and said dreamily, "Yeah, and I love my trouble!"  
  
Max kissed his wife's cheek and said, "Like the man said, enjoy your talk, I'll get them to bed, either by myself or else with Michael's help."  
  
Liz smiled appreciatively and voiced it, "Thanks, babe. Love you!"  
  
Michael flashed Maria the sign language symbol for -I love you-, and then left the room, to go play with their god children and with their god children's father; his fearless ex-leader and newly acquired best man.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria's wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Three ******  
  
When the early alarm rang, on the morning of his wedding day, Michael almost opened his eyes, to look over at the clock beside Maria but remembered not to, barely in time. He nudged Maria and informed her, "The blindfold came off, in my sleep. No idea where it is. Find it and put it back on me, please."  
  
She asked in concern, "Have you looked at me, at any point after midnight?"  
  
Michael shook his head, "Nope. I came close, a second ago, though, because I wanted to see what time it is. What time is it?"  
  
Maria was fastening his blindfold over his eyes, again and she declared in relief, "Okay, good! It's ten to six. Do you need the bathroom before we get busy? I kind of do."  
  
Michael shook his head and said, "You go ahead, but hurry back."  
  
He startled, as she kissed him because he couldn't see it coming. They both chuckled and she said, "I'm starting to like having this advantage over you. I'll be quick."  
  
It took that long for him to even remember that they were in their tiny house. He played with his fake wedding band, as he thought about the day ahead of them. He was nervous but it was on the excitement side, rather than on the anxiety side, of things.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
Michael startled at the sound of her voice and he dared her, "Come back to bed and I'll show you."  
  
He felt her straddling his hips and then she placed his hands on her naked breasts, as she said, "In case you don't know how to find these, without your eyes."  
  
Michael kneaded and squeezed them briefly, then dropped his hands and stated, "That's the thing, Maria, I know your entire body with my eyes closed. The thing that's throwing me off, is not being able to see your eyes or to brace myself for it, when you touch me and kiss me. It's not a terrible experience, it's just different. Kind of a turn on, actually. I can't anticipate what you're going to do next but whatever it is, I'm excited about it."  
  
Maria caressed his naked erection and flirted, "That's obvious. Should I tell you what my plans are or just keep surprising you?"  
  
Michael flexed his groin muscle and nudged her hand with his erection as he answered, "Whichever turns you on, most. Do that. By the way, good morning."  
  
He felt her breath on his cheek and she spoke softly next to his ear, "Good morning.", and then she ghosted kisses across his cheek, until she reached his mouth.  
  
Michael unerringly found her face with his hands and he slid his hands into her hair from there, as they deepened their kiss. Maria shifted on top of him and Michael thrust up into her, in the same moment that she ground her hips down hard. They moaned into each others kiss, as they picked up the pace of their lovemaking.  
  
Their bodies knew the dance, well and Maria clenched around him, mere minutes later, as she vocalised her pleasure, loudly. Michael flipped her over, underneath him and thrust into her even faster than he had been, until he'd come, too.  
  
He lay on top of her, still joined with her, trying to catch his breath, his face against the side of her neck. He sucked on her skin, there, until she made him stop, "Don't leave a mark, Michael! We're getting married in a few hours and I do not want hickeys on my neck, in our wedding pictures!"  
  
He stopped immediately and said contritely, "Right. I got a bit carried away. I can't even check, if it's already too late. Should I let you up, to go see?"  
  
Maria declined, "No, it's okay. You weren't sucking that hard or for that long, so even if there is a mark, I'm betting I can cover it up with make-up, really easily.  
  
I definitely don't want up, yet. I want to make out with my fiance some more until he's ready to go again and then we can just resume right from here, okay?"  
  
Michael used his hands to navigate his lips to hers, kissed her intimately and then agreed, "More than okay. I love you, Maria. I miss your face. I can't wait to see you, later, on Sheriff's arm, walking toward me.  
  
Only thing is, since I can't picture your wedding dress, I keep picturing you naked, which is highly inappropriate, I know, but heart's desires are hard to reason with.  
  
All I do know, for sure, is that I'm going to continue to think that you are the most beautiful person, I've ever laid eyes on."  
  
Maria teased him, "If wearing a blindfold makes you this mushy and complimentary, this might have to become a regular thing for us! Thank-you, Michael. I love you. So very much."  
  
Michael considered the notion and he admitted, "I'd do this for you, again, if you insisted. I mean it's weird not being able to look at you but at the same time, it's not so bad because at least I can feel you and my memory fills in the associated images, for me. You're hot, whether I can see you or not."  
  
Maria insisted, "You need to stop talking, now and get back to making out with your hot fiancee!"  
  
He didn't bother using any more words, to agree with her.  
  
After their second round of lovemaking, they separated, then snuggled up with each other. Michael asked her, "What time is it, now?"  
  
She lightly rubbed his chest and answered, "A bit past seven-thirty. I'll stay with you until eight and then I have to start getting ready for our wedding. Do not take that blindfold off, until you hear my knock on the door, to let you know I've left."  
  
Michael inquired in curiosity, "Our wedding isn't even until three-thirty, so why do you need to start getting ready so early? How long can it take, to get dressed and maybe brush your hair and put on some make-up?"  
  
Maria chuckled and answered, "I'm a bride, Michael! It'll take me all day, to get ready and I might even still be a few minutes behind schedule!"  
  
Michael frowned and requested, "As in late? Don't stand me up, though, okay? I'm a vulnerable guy, remember?"  
  
Maria kissed his mouth and assured him, "Not a chance, spaceboy! We're definitely getting married, today, no matter what!"  
  
They made out, some more, without getting too carried away, until Maria announced, that it was time for her to go.  
  
He listened to her getting dressed, to go back to their main house. She gave him one last kiss and warned him again, "Don't take that off until I knock! You can't see them but I'm giving you my most severe warning eyes, right now! No bad luck, today! Agreed?"  
  
Michael flirted, "You're extra hot when you give me those eyes! It's tempting to peek. I won't, though! Promise. No bad luck, today. We've had far too much of that in the past, so I'm not about to test this particular tradition. I will see you, only when I'm supposed to; at the altar."  
  
Maria kissed him quickly, three times, saying, "Okay! I love you, so much! See you at three-thirty ... ish! I won't stand you up! Cross my heart! Bye, spaceboy!"  
  
Michael called after her, "I love you, too! See you at our wedding!"  
  
He listened for the all clear and as soon as he heard her knock, he took off the blindfold. He got up to use the bathroom, reset the alarm, afterward and then he went back to bed.  
  
When it was his time to get up, he took a shower, which had been pre-approved by his bride, made himself some breakfast, ate, brushed his teeth, shaved, used gel in his hair, again, for the first time in years because Maria didn't want the wind ruining their wedding pictures by blowing his hair into disarray. It was just past noon, by the time he was ready, save for putting on his suit.  
  
He went on the computer for a few minutes to confirm with Laurie that she'd be attending the ceremony via skype. She teased him, affectionately, about his hair and promised she would definitely attend the wedding through skype.  
  
They'd barely ended their skype call, when Max showed up with Lex, Sammael, Halle and Charlie.  
  
Halle touched Michael's nearly solid hair and made a yuck face as she complained, "Daddy, why your hair is dirty?"  
  
Michael laughed and said, "Because your Mama told me I have to have stiff hair so the wind can't mess it up. Do you want grilled cheese for lunch, sugar princess?"  
  
Halle shrugged and said, "Okay."  
  
Charlie, however, clapped her hands and bounced excitedly, as she approved, "I want girl cheese, too, Daddy!"  
  
Max and Michael exchanged an amused look as Sammael gently corrected Charlie, "It's grilled cheese, Charlie, not girl cheese."  
  
Charlie nodded her head vigorously, in agreement. Michael asked the boys, "You want some, too?"  
  
Lex and Sammael both nodded. Michael asked Max, "What about you, Maxwell?"  
  
Max shook his head, smiled and declined, "I actually just ate on the drive over from the Parkers'. So did Sam but he's always hungry! My wife drove us here. She's inside already, with Maria, Mit, Ris, Luce and Claud. Jefferson will be coming with Serena, anytime, now.  
  
Things are looking pretty festive out there. You ready for all of this, Michael?"  
  
Halle asked, "Where's Mama?"  
  
Michael got busy making pan fried sandwiches for the kids, as he answered Halle, "Mama's busy in our other house, Halle.", and then Max, "Yeah, I actually am ready, for all of it, Maxwell. Can't wait to finally do this!"  
  
By one-thirty, the kids had finished eating, by two they had been cleaned up and by two-thirty all four kids were in their wedding attire.  
  
Max gushed a little over Halle and Charlie, "They look so cute in those suits, Michael! Whose idea was this?"  
  
Michael grinned and answered, "Halle's! She adamantly refused to wear a flowergirl dress and when she saw me trying on my suit, she said she wanted one just like it and of course monkey see, monkey do; my monkey princess, Charlie wanted in on it, too! Maria talked them into, at least, having the suits match the flowergirls' dresses."  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and Amy entered asking, "Where are my grandbabies? Oh my gosh! How precious are they? Michael, sweetheart, you need to get dressed! You, too, Max!"  
  
Michael hugged and cheek kissed Amy and assured her, "There's enough time, Mom. We'll get dressed, once the kids go over with you.,  
  
"Halle? Charlie? Go with Grammy now, okay? She's gonna bring you to see Mama.,  
  
"Lex? Sammael? Go with your cousins and Mrs. Valenti and we'll see you, again, when it's time for the wedding."  
  
Amy carried Charlie, and held Sammael's hand, who held Lex's hand, who held Halle's hand.  
  
Michael found that curious, since Halle didn't know Lex, as well as she knew Liz's and Maxwell's kids. She seemed quite content to hold Lex's hand, though. Michael made a mental note, to share that with Maria, later.  
  
Once the kids were gone, Max and Michael each put on their wedding attire and helped adjust each other's ties and lapel flowers. Michael asked him, "Ring check?"  
  
Max patted his breast pocket and answered, "Yes. Got them. I will give them to Liz right before you and I go stand at the altar, to wait for the procession. Liz plans to pin them to Mit's ring pillow, so they won't fall off, enroute. It's almost time, bro."  
  
Michael grinned, fist bumped Max and declared, "I'm ready! Let's do this, Maxwell!"  
  
As Michael and Max made their way to their places at the altar, they stopped to greet friends and family, especially the kids along the way.  
  
Serena, Amy and Jefferson had their hands full wrangling three of Kyle's and Ava's four kids, Ryan, Avery and infant Jody, as well as, two of Jesse's and Isabel's sons, Manuel and J.P..  
  
Isabel stood near the front and had Laurie on skype, facing the aisle, awaiting the start of the wedding procession.  
  
At about three-fifteen, Ava brought Charlie and Halle to Max and Michael, then she hurried back to the waiting area, to be part of the procession to the altar. Max held Charlie in his arms and Halle held Michael's hand.  
  
At three-twenty, Kyle started the music. A rearranged instrumental version of Metallica's Nothing Else Matters played softly over bluetooth speakers, as Mit and Marisava, with Lex between them, as their escort, were the first ones to make their way down the aisle.  
  
Charlie was mumbling lyrics with the instrumental, mispronouncing a lot but she was in tune. Michael was surprised and was definitely eager to mention it to Maria, because Maria was often convinced that Charlie had gotten nothing but colouring from her; that Charlie was Michael's kid, through and through.  
  
Mit had the wedding rings on a little pillow and Marisava had a little basket full of flower petals, that she threw by the fistful, as they made their way to the altar.  
  
Nancy and Jeff Parker collected the youngest Evans twins, then took their seats, again, once Max had the rings. Lex went to stand with Max, Michael, Halle and Charlie.  
  
Next down the aisle came the second and third flower girls, Skyler and Pepper, with Sammael between them as their escort. Mr. & Mrs. Evans Sr. collected Pepper afterward, and Kyle invited his daughter to join him, behind the podium, to wait for Mommy, which Skyler did eagerly. Sammael joined Lex, completing the groom's posse.  
  
Next came the matron of honour, Liz, followed closely by bridesmaid, Ava, who was flanked by the two junior bridesmaids, Lucy and Claudine. The four of them took their places by the altar and Skyler joined them, as well, to be with her Mommy.  
  
Kyle changed the music to The Wedding March and everyone sitting, turned to look, waiting for Maria to appear.  
  
Michael's heart began to race as he watched and waited, too. His breath caught, as Sheriff Valenti appeared and began to walk down the aisle, toward him, with a real pretty, leggy, green-eyed, blonde on his arm and she was wearing Michael's most favourite thing; her thousand kilowatt smile, aimed directly at him.  
  
He supposed her dress was very nice, too, but who was inside of it, mattered far more, to him. Maria DeLuca. The unequivocal love of his life, his lover and best friend, owner of the voice that could push all of his buttons and Mama to his children. He felt dazzled by her smile and smitten with her, all over again.  
  
Charlie called out to Maria, "Hurry-up, Mama, we're getting married, now!"  
  
Many, if not all, chuckled at the broken tension. Maria chuckled and assured her, "I know, Charlie, baby, Mama's coming!"  
  
Sheriff Valenti walked Maria right up to Michael, kissed her cheek and placed her hand in Michael's, as he informed Michael and everyone present, "I entrust to you, this daughter of my heart.", and then he took Charlie and Halle with him, to go sit down.  
  
Maria reached out and thumbed the corner of Michael's mouth, as she quietly explained, "You're drooling a little, there, spaceboy."  
  
Michael closed his mouth and felt his cheeks get warm but he couldn't stop staring, in awe, at her. He just kept thinking -She's really going to do this. She's actually going to marry me. Me?! Wow.-  
  
Kyle cleared his throat and began to speak,"Welcome, family, friends, loved ones.  
  
Michael and Maria wish to thank you all for your presence here today and they ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, in their decision to be married.  
  
The light of love that illuminates this marriage would not be possible without the love passed along to Michael and Maria by their family.  
  
This branch of their family tree is united in a circle of love and strength.  
Every joy shared will add more love.  
Every obstacle faced together can make the circle stronger.  
With every birth and every new union, the circle will grow, like as the age rings of a tree.  
  
As I prepared for this wedding, it occurred to me that weddings are kind of weird, right? I mean a ceremony isn't necessary to have a marriage and yet Michael and Maria are up here, looking fancy, she's holding flowers, they're standing in front of, and being stared at, by pretty much everyone, who has ever meant anything to them, in the past fifteen or so years. So why are they doing it?  
  
Well, the marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded with such importance, that we acknowledge its special status, by sharing it with others.  
  
Still, why this particular moment?  
  
The simple answer, is because despite all of our differences, love is the great unifier and our universal truth. We all know this one thing, that love is the thing we're doing right.  
  
That's why they're both standing here. That's why all of you are here to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity.  
  
Michael and Maria's mutual love story has brought them here. They've made a choice to take the time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that have brought them here, and to eagerly anticipate, together, all the moments that are still to come.  
  
Love isn't happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It's not one moment, it's every moment. Big ones like saying "I love you," moving in together, getting engaged, getting married, raising children, sure, but mostly it's the million little moments that come in between all of those big ones.  
  
Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with family, binge-watching Netflix shows, getting a big hug when you get home from work. All of these every day moments and more besides, fuse together into one big experience. This wedding is a special moment in their love story, which they've chosen to share with all of us.  
  
The experience of love is so incredible, that words often fail us when we try to explain it, for the simple reason that love is meant to be felt, rather than to be merely described. Love can even look different from one person to the next and yet, we all know it when we see it. And we certainly see it here, between Michael and Maria.  
  
Before we get down to the nitty gritty, their matron of honour, Liz Evans and best man, Max Evans have prepared some further food for thought for all of us.,  
  
"Please go ahead, guys."  
  
Max cleared his throat and spoke with strong confidence, "The thoughts I'm about to impart to all of you are not entirely all my own but have been either paraphrased or inspired by Carl Sagan.  
  
Here's the thing, our little planet Earth floats like a mote of dust in the morning sky. All that we can see, exploded out of a star, billions of years ago, and the particles slowly arranged themselves into living things, including all of us. So that basically, we are all made of star dust.  
  
And somehow we, these beings of star dust, have made astonishing and unexpected discoveries, just in the last millennia, reminding us, that humans have evolved, to wonder, that understanding is a joy, and that knowledge is the prerequisite to survival.", Max indicated that Liz should speak.  
  
Liz spoke with passion, "Neil DeGrasse Tyson claimed that we are all connected to each other, biologically, and to the earth, chemically and to the rest of the universe, atomically."  
  
Max and Liz spoke together, embodying the point of their next words, "The wonderful thing in all of this, is that the sum of all our evolution, all our thinking and all our accomplishments, is love. A marriage makes two fractional lives a whole and gives to two questioning natures, a renewed reason for not just living but for thriving."  
  
Max and Liz returned to their places with the bride and groom, and Kyle resumed speaking, "Thank-you Max and Liz.  
  
And now for the aforementioned nitty gritty.  
  
Michael and Maria have personal vows for each other and have also collaborated on a portion of their wedding vows.  
  
They will first, take turns reading the results of their collaboration; a pledging of their intentions toward one another throughout their impending married life.  
  
Michael spoke first, "We pledge, to be humbly grateful for our love and our life together."  
  
Maria took her turn, "To be attentive and supportive of one another and to accept each others whole self, as is, flaws and all, while still allowing each other room for individual growth and change."  
  
They continued alternating, "To be mindful of our words and ways, even and especially, when life is difficult."  
  
"To pursue harmony as an ideal."  
  
"To live and work as a parenting team, as lovers, as friends and as partners."  
  
"To practice patience for each other, as well as for ourselves and to keep our lines of communication open to one another."  
  
"To be generous to each other with our time, our energy and our affections."  
  
"To be courageous and consistent in love."  
  
"To live our lives positively, with joy and with humor and to seek out fun and adventure together."  
  
"To always be mindful of the marvel that we ever met, at all, to appreciate even the rough spots which have led us here and to acknowledge daily, the lucky gift, that we’re even sharing our lives together, in the here and now. We pledge that now, will always be our present to each other."  
  
Michael and Maria spoke together, looking into each others eyes, as they completed their collaborated vows, "We vow to be a permanent part of each other. I love you beyond all reason."  
  
Kyle prompted them, "Please now exchange your individual vows to each other."  
  
Maria prefaced, "I know the groom typically goes first but to avoid me being incoherent, while trying to say my vows, if Michael were to go first, we've agreed, that I'm going first, instead. So here goes.  
  
Michael Charles DuPree, you have been the most infuriating and amazing surprise of my life. You've changed my life and my heart, in more ways than I can ever express.  
  
You've made so many of my dreams and wishes come true. You've driven me crazy, at times, made me cry, both the good and the bad kind of tears, made me laugh, calmed me down and excited me. You even abducted me! Everything. All of it. Like you once told me; I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
This next part is what might surprise you. In that statement, I'm including our long twelve year separation. Yes, it was difficult for both of us. Yes, it hurt, but it has also made me sure, in a way, that I don't think anything else could have, that you really are the love of my life.  
  
The first time that thought occurred to me, I was just eighteen years old. Still a baby really and it scared me and I broke up with you because it scared me. I just thought I'm only eighteen what could I possibly know about having a love of my life? What about other guys? What about education? What about a career? What about the future? You couldn't or wouldn't promise me that we even had one together.  
  
Well, I got my answers, didn't I? Other guys were not you. I'm not so academically inclined. My music career tried to eat my soul. My future seemed bleak, pointless and lonely. I regretted your absence, every single day. You never left my heart, Michael. Not for a second.  
  
So, I put it in a song. I admitted publicly that I wanted you back and like always, you granted my wish. Then you granted more of my wishes, by building a life with me and giving me yourself and our two beautiful children. You cater to the hopeless romantic in me, not because it's easy for you but because I'm that important to you.  
  
And so now, here we are. This is our wedding day and I know without a doubt that you really are the love of my life. I know it's mutual. I know that you really do want this, as much as I do. Thank-you, Michael. For all of it.  
  
What I want you to know, going forward is that, you make me want to shine just for you and that whenever you want reprieve from the hurts life sometimes hurls at us, I'm your girl and I'll always let you come in, out of the rain. I love you, spaceboy."  
  
Michael glared at her through his tears of love and he complained, "You might have warned me, that you might try to make me the incoherent one.,  
  
"Sorry, everyone, I need a few seconds here, before I can continue with my vows."  
  
Jim stepped forward and handed Michael a real handkerchief. Michael accepted it with a self-conscious chuckle, wiped his eyes, took a deep breath and took his turn, "Maria Elizabeth DeLuca. What can I even say after everything you just said? I guess a good place to start is with love.  
  
A fortune teller once told me that I had to believe in the love to save a lot of lives, including my own. She was right. I still maintain she was a fraud, though, because you see, that advice applies to all of us. It wasn't specific to me.  
  
Anyway, she isn't the one who got through, to me, about the truth of love's importance to life, though. You did that. You loved me until I believed you and it saved my life, both literally and figuratively.  
  
When our two worlds collided, Maria, I did not consider myself worthy of being loved. Maybe I was right? Maybe I wasn't? Maybe I never tried to be? You made me try. You made me care. You made me trust. You made me love.  
  
You built me up, while me and the world I knew, tried to tear me down. You refused to accept excuses for rotten behaviour and you gave me solutions. You gave me a cheat sheet for how to be a better human being; all I had to do was be just a little bit more like you.  
  
Be kind like Maria. Care like Maria does. Treat people well like Maria does. Little by little it stopped feeling like the whole world was against me and it freed me from being both on the offensive and on the defensive, all the time, too.  
  
Letting my guard down for you was uncomfortable, at first, but at some point, a reversal took place and being guarded with you became the burden, instead. It felt so good to be myself and have that be acceptable to you. When my stone wall fell, so did I; for you. Hard.  
  
I think the moment that took out the foundation stone, was when you took up for me when we were basically strangers, I had just abducted you, there was no benefit for you, in having my back, but you did it, anyway.  
  
You chipped away at my armour, even more, when you believed in me, without just cause. You told me to try again and when I did, I succeeded.  
  
I'd never met anyone like you. You baffled me. You made me feel things. You made me hope for things that I'd never dared to hope for, before.  
  
I resisted the changes I could feel happening inside of me, just for knowing you. Didn't matter, though, because as it turned out, you're irresistible.  
  
I loved you against all reason, then and I love you beyond all reason, now. You are the uncontested, unrivaled, love of my life. I am stupid in love with you. The stupid part isn't that I love you it's that, I ever thought reason had anything to do with love, in the first place. It doesn't. And yet all this time later, loving you makes sense to me, even though reasoning still has nothing to do with love. Go figure!  
  
I wish I could claim altruism, in my endeavours to grant your wishes; say that I did it only to fulfill your romantic notions, but I didn't and I don't. I do it for selfish reasons, Maria. Every wish you had, though you typically expressed it, first, I'd already wished it.  
  
Making those wishes come true, was self-serving. Every wish, Maria, was exactly what I wanted, all along. Reconciling with you, building a life with you, having kids with you and now this, what we're doing, right now, today, getting married; is everything I've ever wanted but was too afraid to hope for or ask for.  
  
You make the impossible, possible for me. My bliss has a name and her name is Maria Elizabeth DeLuca and you will always be my bliss, and my heart and my comfort.  
  
What else can I say except that I love us? You and me. Beautifully imperfect us, is, in truth, my idea of perfect. Always, Maria, but especially now. I hope that works for you."  
  
Maria grabbed the handkerchief from him, dabbed at her eyes and she replied, "Yes, Michael, now is good for me. Now, as long as it's with you. Always.,  
  
"I think, we've finished this part of things, Kyle. Too much longer and the kids might riot!"  
  
Michael concurred, "I'm ready to continue, too."  
  
Kyle held up a finger and recomposed himself. He excused defensively, "What? All weddings make me cry, okay?"  
  
Most of the people present concurred with a, "Me too." and then everyone laughed a little.  
  
Having regained a modicum of composure, Kyle addressed everyone, "Let's continue, then, with the exchanging of rings, shall we?  
  
Now, the choice to exchange matching rings indicates that two unique people have chosen to be bound together, as though they are one.  
  
Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance, depth, and a present, as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight."  
  
Max handed the rings to Kyle and Kyle continued, "It has often been said that wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings actually did have a beginning. Metal was liquefied, in a furnace, at a thousand degrees, then molded, cooled, and painstakingly etched and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements.  
  
Love also comes from similarly raw and humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings, shape it into something extraordinary.  
  
Love is the process of making something beautiful, where there once was nothing, at all."  
  
Kyle handed the smaller of the two bands to Michael and instructed him, "Michael, please place the ring you have for Maria, on the fourth finger of her left hand and attest to it's significance."  
  
Michael obliged with sincerity, "Maria, I give you this symbol to remind you, that just as this ring encircles your finger, you are henceforth and infinitely, surrounded by my enduring love."  
  
Kyle then gave Maria the larger ring and advised Maria to reciprocate and echo Michael's words back to him.  
  
Maria complied with the same sincerity, "Michael, I give you this symbol to remind you, that just as this ring encircles your finger, you are henceforth and infinitely, surrounded by my enduring love."  
  
Kyle addressed Michael and Maria, "As you look at these rings, over the years ahead, may you frequently remember that you’ve created something beautiful and invaluable together.  
  
And now, insomuch as you two have chosen, of your own free will, to declare your love and commitment to each other, and have exchanged rings as the tangible proof of those declarations, while in the presence of family and friends, then by the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Feel free to finalise your vows with a kiss."  
  
Michael and Maria said in unison, "Finally!", and they shared a long-lasting heartfelt kiss, to a rising cheer of approval from their nearest and dearest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody has their own idea of what a beautiful wedding looks like and so I chose not to describe the details of their wedding too specifically, however I've included a link below, to a collage image of how I pictured some of their wedding details.
> 
> If this image   
> http:// oi63.tinypic. com/b54bk3.jpg  
> (copy/paste url into browser then remove spaces)   
> contradicts what you've imagined, then by all means ignore the image, lol. I only meant to share how I pictured things, without ruining the chapter, by describing a wedding that wasn't to every reader's tastes. Their wedding is whatever you've imagined it to be, while reading. :)
> 
> ~FM :)


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon or honeymood? Michael isn't sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Four ******  
  
On the second night, of their three night honeymoon, in Eugene, Oregon, Michael took Maria out for dinner but he was beginning to wonder if he'd committed some blunder or something because Maria, did not seem like a happy, new bride.  
  
She was fidgety, critical of everything, from the decor, to the table service, to the wait staff and she had a frowny, pouty thing going on, with her eyebrows and mouth, that he found kind of cute, in small doses, but she'd been maintaining it, for the better part of their evening.  
  
He didn't want to give her a reason to snap at him, in public, so he didn't ask her what she was upset about, until they'd returned to the house, on loan to them, where they'd be staying, for just one more night, before heading to Tucson, for a quick overnight visit with Laurie and then finally heading back home, to Lovington.  
  
As Maria got un-'dressed up', from their evening out, Michael stood behind her, to her right side, caressed her bare upper arm, with the backs of his fingers and he prompted, "So are you gonna tell me what's up? Did I do something boneheaded?"  
  
Maria didn't acknowledge the conversation opener but instead muttered, "We have to turn off all of the lights, to make love, tonight."  
  
Michael was pleased that that was still a thing, she was into but he had to ask, "Okay, why, though?"  
  
Maria scowled at him and sniped, "Don't be dense, Michael! Because I'm bloated and gross and this is not anything even remotely resembling sexy!"  
  
Michael fought a laugh that might just get him killed or at the very least, seriously injured and he suggested, "I feel that's my call, not yours and I strongly disagree. Multi levels of sexy, you have no idea, wifey."  
  
Maria grumped at him, "What do you know? You're a guy! And periods should not be allowed to interrupt honeymoons!"  
  
Michael's heart sank and he asked gently, "So for sure, we're not pregnant, then?"  
  
Maria shrugged and lamented, "No visual evidence, yet but Aunt Flo is definitely coming. I can feel it. God, Michael look at my stomach! I look four months pregnant!  
  
Gahh! I wish, it was that! I'd be fine with this look, if it was for that reason but I'm not okay with this look if it's just for stupid Aunt Flo! I hate this! I was hoping to conceive during our honeymoon; not bleed during it!"  
  
Michael gathered her stiffened body into his arms, encouraged that she wasn't trying to pull away, but concerned that she also wasn't hugging him back, either.  
  
He went with his gut and hoped it wouldn't earn him a pissed off wife.  
  
He suggested quietly, "Well, if she isn't here, yet, maybe we should make the most of it? And anyway, even if she does put in an appearance, we can always have the rest of our honeymoon in the shower. You know that she never bothers me, in the least."  
  
Maria relaxed a little, slipped her arms around his waist, looked up at him and pouted, "You still want me, even though, I've been such a grumbly bitch, all evening?"  
  
Michael cupped her face between his palms, and answered, "I always want you. My libido is on your leash, remember?"  
  
To his relief, that earned him a wry chuckle and a lingering kiss on the lips, which quickly evolved into a passionate kiss and mutual nudity.  
  
He'd told the truth about her period not bothering him, with the exception of it taking oral sex off the table; he had his limitations.  
  
In the middle of making out, with all the lights on, he practically begged her, "Let me go diving? Before, you know who, puts in an appearance? Just once? My lips will be on yours for the rest of our honeymoon, after that. Promise. Okay?"  
  
Maria was vigorously nodding her head and pushing at his shoulders, "Yes, yes, yes! But can you be fast, for once? Please? Don't spend an hour down there, this time, okay?"  
  
Michael's heart was racing, in excited anticipation and he agreed without really hearing her. They both enjoyed him going down on her but she rarely agreed to it because his mouth couldn't be two places at once and her desire to kiss him, only got stronger, the more pleasure he gave her.  
  
That and afterward, she needed for his face, mouth, and hands to not smell of herself, so he'd have to leave her, however briefly, to wash up and brush his teeth, and she hated being without him, in those weakened, shaky moments after the intensity of his lovemaking. It had it's complications but they did still indulge in it, sometimes, anyway.  
  
They'd tried mutual oral sex, sixty-nine style, once and Maria had vowed that it would never be attempted again because his tongue on her clitoris, made her incapable of taking care of him, the way she wanted to.  
  
She couldn't think or pay attention to what she was supposed to be doing in reciprocation. So, instead, she went down on him, basically, whenever she felt like it and Michael's only regret, was that she wouldn't let him reciprocate, anywhere near as often, as that.  
  
So getting the green light, during their honeymoon, felt better, to him, than winning the lottery.  
  
Within seconds of beginning, Michael's brows rose in surprised wonder and then he went for it, with everything in him. He tasted her thoroughly through three wetly productive and pleasingly loud orgasms.  
  
When he finally came up for air, he quipped, "Took same amount of time, as always, didn't I? Oops, sorry, not sorry! I'll be right back!"  
  
He made sure to clean himself up, quickly but thoroughly; she'd sent him back before when he'd hurried and not gotten rid of her scent, enough for her liking.  
  
It wasn't that it grossed her out, it's just that she found it so distracting a scent that it blocked her from fully smelling him and the scent of him, was essential, for her to feel turned on enough, to completely lose herself in their lovemaking.  
  
Michael hurried to join her in bed, again, and immediately kissed her deeply. He paused briefly to ask, "Are you okay? I smell enough like me, again?"  
  
Maria nodded, made a sound of impatience and pulled his mouth back to hers and wrapped her legs around him, in a wordless demand for coitus.  
  
Michael obliged her passionately. Their lovemaking over the course of the following three hours, was frenzied and active, as they migrated, over nearly, the entire surface of the mattress, until the only things still left, on the bed, were the fitted sheet and themselves, although one corner of the sheet had pulled completely off and a second one, was one or two more movements away from, also coming loose.  
  
Breathing hard, they finally took a break and separated, except for holding hands.  
Maria squeezed his hand briefly and said softly, "I love you, Mr. DeLuca. You're doing this honeymoon thing, even better than I'd hoped for."  
  
He brought their clasped hands to his mouth, kissed hers and dropped their hands again in near exhaustion.  
  
Maria chuckled and asked, "Would you like some water, spaceboy?"  
  
With his eyes closed, although he wasn't at all drowsy, he nodded, emphatically.  
  
Maria carefully extricated her hand from his and sat up saying, "Me too. I do have to pee really badly, first, but then I'll be right back, with your water."  
  
When she returned with two glasses of water, she held his glass of water hostage and declared, "I need to remake the bed. You have to get up, if you want this."  
  
Michael dragged himself up off of the bed, took his glass of water from her, stole a kiss, chugged the water until the glass was empty, wiped spillage from his face with the back of his forearm and said, "Why don't you go take a shower? I need more water and I will deal with remaking the bed for us but with clean bedding."  
  
Maria nodded her agreement and then asked, "Are you joining me, after?"  
  
Michael smirked, mid-gulp of his second glass of water, swallowed, then asked, "Am I allowed to?"  
  
Maria asked provocatively, "Are the clean sheets going to stay clean, for longer than four hours?"  
  
Michael openly scoffed and negated, "Highly unlikely!"  
  
Maria smiled smugly, then and answered his previous question, "Then, yes, you are allowed to join me, in the shower, as soon as you get the bed remade!"  
  
Michael suddenly wrapped her in a bear hug, nuzzled her neck and declared emphatically, "God, I love you! I love being married to you! You're so damn sexy! And beautiful! And you have incredible stamina! And you taste so very, very, very delicious! Mmmmm!"  
  
Maria was laughing and squirming in his embrace, by then, but she was clearly enjoying his gushing praises. She managed to get her lips to his neck by his ear and she enticed him, "All of it will be waiting for you in the shower! Be quick. I think I'm hornier now, than when we started!"  
  
She grinned in satisfaction, as she got away from him and saw him just looking at her, in awe, with his mouth half opened.  
  
She taunted him, seconds before closing the bathroom door, behind herself, "You're drooling, Michael; close your mouth."  
  
With her no longer directly in front of him, anymore, he was able to force himself to focus on doing what his wife wanted. His motives were usually to please her but he had to acknowledge, to himself, not so, this time.  
  
This time, it was so that he could get back to her and go back to having a love-addled brain because he was eagerly becoming addicted to the sustained euphoria she could make him feel, so intensely.  
  
She didn't disappoint him. The second he joined her in the shower, she made it clear, that she was very much in charge and that she was intent on payback for his hour long dive. He was fairly certain, at that point, that if she were to request something impossible or unreasonable, he would find some way to fulfill her request, anyway.  
  
He almost laughed thinking, -She might be at my feet right now, but I'm the one worshipping her! She's definitely my goddess!- and out loud all he could manage was to moan her name encouragingly, "Maria!"  
  
When she'd gotten her desired, nice, light snack, he helped her to her feet and they made out under the spray. She settled for his fingers thrusting in and out of her, only until his erection returned and then by unspoken understanding, he pinned her against the shower wall, while she locked her legs around his waist and he drove his erect cock into her, forcefully, over and over again.  
  
She vocalised her pleasure, without a volume filter and it fed into his energy reserves, making him go faster and harder, until she shouted his name over and over and her body clenched around him, demanding that he join her. He helplessly obliged, although he was fairly certain, there wasn't much left inside of him to give to her, anymore.  
  
Kissing between ragged breaths, he helped her dismount and they clung to each other, until they'd recovered enough lung power to laugh together over how much they'd both enjoyed that.  
  
Maria kissed the middle of his chest, then the hollow of his throat and suggested, "I'm not sleepy but I could use some horizontal time. You?"  
  
He nodded but stipulated, "Since I'm already here, I would like to wash up, first, though, like for real. This'll be the last time, until we go home, unless you say otherwise, before then. Okay?"  
  
Maria conceded and made a stipulation of her own, "Don't make me be in bed all by myself for too long, though; you know I hate that."  
  
"Under five. Promise.", he assured her.  
  
She gave him one more kiss on the lips, got out of the shower, dried off and returned to the bedroom without him.  
  
Without the distraction of the sight and feel of her, Michael was finally able to think clearly enough, to reach a conclusion, on a matter that had been niggling at him since before the wedding and which he felt he'd gotten evidence of to support his conviction, while making love with his wife. He smiled, a little, feeling more and more sure that he was right, the more he thought about it.  
  
He hurried through his shower and drying off and joined Maria, in their freshly made, clean bed.  
  
She snuggled into his side and looked at him in curiosity, then caressed the lines between his eyebrows over the bridge of his nose, with her fingertip and prompted, "Whatever it is, just say it, spaceboy."  
  
Michael tried to help her follow his thought processes. He started with, "You know how sometimes a smell or a taste can bring you right to a specific moment that you didn't even know you remembered that vividly, until it happens?"  
  
Maria nodded and answered, "Yeah. What about it?"  
  
Michael didn't go right to his conclusion but instead tried to present her with more of his reasons for the conclusion he'd come to. He added, "I'll get to that but first if I say I know you, your body, your behaviours, all your little quirks would you call that accurate or an exaggeration?"  
  
Maria chuckled and admitted, "Definitely accurate! Why?"  
  
Michael evaded a direct answer with one more question, "How many times do you suppose I've been around you, before, during, and after a visit from your Aunt Flo? Like in our entire history, I mean."  
  
Maria answered clearly baffled about what he was getting at, "Close to a hundred, maybe? What about it? Am I having obnoxious PMS right now or something?"  
  
Michael shook his head and he refuted calmly, "No, Maria, and that's kind of my point. You aren't and as a matter of fact, you haven't had any Aunt Flo related anything, since our Vegas trip. I don't think Aunt Flo is coming, Maria. I think you're pregnant. You taste pregnant."  
  
Maria openly scoffed and splutterred as she demanded, "I'm sorry? What now? I taste pregnant? What the hell does that even mean?"  
  
Michael shrugged and elaborated, "I would not know what that means, either, except for the fact that when I went diving tonight it tasted familiar but no not obvious familiar, vaguely familiar, like it reminded me of something. I finally figured it out, in the shower, after you came out here, on your own.  
  
It reminded me of the night I went diving, after we heard and saw Halle's heartbeat for the first time and also of how you tasted in the pod chamber that July fourth, right after we found out that Charlie had been conceived.  
  
Granted, you always taste like you, but there are slight variations sometimes, I'm guessing hormone related? Just like you say that I taste a bit different, sometimes depending what I eat or drink, right? It always tastes good to me, just different sometimes. Those two times stood out to me, for obvious reasons.  
  
On top of that, there's been a distinct absence of any Aunt Flo symptoms or behaviours. I think you're pregnant, Maria. No, you know what? I know you're pregnant. I know you. I've been through this with you, twice, already. You're definitely pregnant."  
  
Maria lightly smacked him and pouted, "Michael, don't be cruel to me, like this! You know how badly I want another baby! And you're wrong about Aunt Flo! She came a few days after we got back from visiting Laurie and she came again two days after our engagement party!"  
  
Michael stubbornly argued, "No, she didn't. Here's what I know about your Aunt Flo; she gives you breakouts, limp hair, headaches, backaches, junk food cravings, cramps, sensitive boobs, bloating, constipation, gas, irritability, bleeding, waterworks even more than usual and increased libido the second she leaves. Of all of that, what symptoms have you had? I can tell you. Bloating, sensitive boobs and moodiness. That's it. You have a high sex drive all the time, it just gets even stronger, right after she's gone."  
  
Maria refuted, "And hello? Bleeding! Kind of an important one, Michael!"  
  
Michael frowned and asked skeptically "Really? When? Because on your heavy day, you'll only have sex with me or even let me touch you there, in the shower and just now was the first time that we've had shower sex, since we went to Vegas during our testing the waters period; no pun intended.  
  
We either have sex or at the very least, a heavy makeout session, every morning, Maria. I haven't seen any blood on me, afterward, these past two months. When was this supposed bleeding?"  
  
Maria frowned and pouted as she admitted, "Well, it was really light and didn't last, as long as usual, but that's only because I was so stressed! First, because of the negative test at Laurie's, when I'd been so sure that I was pregnant and then the excitement of getting ready for our engagement party, and then having a nervous stomach that I was worried would interfere with our wedding and then all the preparations for the wedding itself!"  
  
Michael shrugged and insisted, "Nervous stomach? In hindsight, I'm gonna go with morning sickness on that one. Turned out, you were right, at Laurie's. I don't care what that pregnancy test said, Maria. You're pregnant. I know it, like I know you. I just didn't clue in, until now, because, as you said, we've had a lot of distractions, up until now."  
  
Maria warned him, "Michael, if you are wrong, I am going to be really mad at you for raising my hopes, like this! I want you to be right but I need more corroboration, than just your say so!"  
  
Michael nodded and conceded, "Okay. How about tomorrow we go to a walk in clinic and get it confirmed by a doctor?"  
  
Maria admonished him, "Would you please stop saying it as if it's already a fact? As sure as you are right now, I was already that sure and the test was negative so please just don't, okay?"  
  
Michael inwardly winced, hugged her and and suggested contritely, "How about we go to a walk in clinic, in the morning and have a doctor tell us, if you are knocked up or not? Better?"  
  
Maria smirked reluctantly and conceded, "Marginally. Okay. I would like to know one way or another, so yes, a visit to a walk in clinic is the plan."  
  
Michael kissed the side of her head and said, "Okay, then that's what we'll do. So, are you tired?"  
  
Maria admitted almost guiltily, "Yeah, but I'm still more horny than I am tired. You?"  
  
Michael grinned and let his hands wander as he answered, "I'm on my wife's schedule. She can have whatever she wants. So what do you want, wife?"  
  
Maria's hands did some wandering of their own and she said with a smile between kissing him, "Not what, spaceboy, who. I want you. The bed and you are entirely too fresh for my liking. I need to get you sweaty, again."  
  
Michael gasped in pleasure, as she stroked him erect and he said, "That's an excellent start. I'm here for it. Make me sweat, wifey."  
  
***  
  
The next morning, at the walk in clinic, Michael and Maria held hands, anxiously awaiting the results of their pregnancy test. The doctor looked at the results sheet, looked up, at each of them in turn, then he smiled and said, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Dell! Now we just need to determine how far along you are. When was your last menstrual period?"  
  
Michael and Maria answered at the same time, "March third. April twenty-fifth."  
  
Michael self-corrected, "No wait! March third was her heavy day, so March second."  
  
The doctor raised his brows at Michael and admonished, "I think maybe this question is more for your wife than for you, Mr. Dell. Forgive me if I take her word over yours since it's her body. So April twenty-fifth, was it Mrs. Dell?"  
  
Maria frowned at the doctor and scolded him, "Don't you do that! Don't you dismiss my husband, as if he doesn't know what he's talking about!  
  
The truth is, in retrospect, I can't actually be sure that what I thought was my period, even was my period, after all. The date Eugene mentioned was my last normal period.  
  
The two I've had since then, have been unusual. Very light, with no other period symptoms that I usually get and it only lasted two days instead of three. So does the blood show on April twenty-fifth count as a period or not, Dr. Adams?"  
  
Dr. Adams frowned pensively and recommended, "I'll arrange for you to get an ultrasound, since the date of your LMP is uncertain. Come on back tomorrow and we'll find out how far along you are."  
  
Michael piped up and declined, "Uhh, we won't be able to do that. We're only here for our honeymoon. Heading to Tucson tonight. Home to Lovington on the twenty-fifth."  
  
The doctor nodded and sighed as he said, "Ahh, I see. I recommend that you see your family doctor for an ultrasound, then, as soon as you get home, to date your pregnancy, among other things."  
  
Maria prompted him, in concern, "What other things?"  
  
Dr. Adams hedged, "If you're eight weeks along or more, then the spotting needs to be addressed. It's probably fine. Lots of women spot during pregnancy and it isn't an indication of a more serious issue. If you should happen to experience any unusually severe cramping while spotting, then definitely seek medical attention, again, but in the meantime, don't stress about the what ifs. Just enjoy the rest of your honeymoon. There is no catastrophe or emergency. You're just pregnant. Everything according to your urine and blood tests seems perfectly normal. The ultrasound can wait a few more days."  
  
Michael held out his hand, said, "Thank-you, Dr. Adams. We will definitely heed your advice.", and Dr. Adams shook Michael's hand.  
  
Once Michael and Maria were back in their rental car, Maria announced, "We're so not waiting to get that ultrasound at home, Michael! I'm texting Laurie right now to hook us up, in Tucson! I mean seriously, Michael, if I'm eight weeks along or more and I've been bleeding what if that means I'm having a miscarriage?"  
  
Michael sighed and gently admonished, "Weren't you listening to the doctor? He said for you to not worry; that there isn't an emergency."  
  
Maria scowled and argued even as she exchanged texts with Laurie, "Why are you on his side, after he was so rude to you?"  
  
Michael laughed and refuted, "I'm not and no he wasn't! I like him. My favourite thing about him is that he deferred to you and not to the only other man in the room. I trust his expertise. If he says we have no reasons to be alarmed or worried, then I believe him. What's Laurie saying?"  
  
Maria laughed as she answered and texted Laurie back, "She's playing hardball! She'll only arrange for our ultrasound if she gets to come along, too! She's very excited for us. She was supportively sad with me over the negative test, when we were there last."  
  
Michael chuckled and asked, "So, she's coming to the ultrasound with us, then?"  
  
Maria smiled smugly at him and confirmed, "Exactly! Now let's go get my prenatal vitamins and then you need to feed your baby Mama, you sexy stud! We're having another baby! You are the bestest wish granter, ever!"  
  
Michael leaned over to kiss her, chuckling, then said, "That's more like it! We got happy news just now, so let's be happy, then! Okay?"  
  
Maria smiled at him adoringly and said, "Michael?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She continued, "I love you beyond all reason. Thank-you for knocking me up, again! Expect very loud consequences, later, before we go to Tucson, because our honeymoon is very, very, super duper, far from over!"  
  
Michael grinned proudly and admitted, "I'll look forward to those kind of consequences! Sweet! And you know the feeling's very, very mutual, my beautiful wifey. You da bestest baby Mama ever!"  
  
They burst out laughing together and Maria said, "It's good we're the only witnesses to what just transpired! We were just so totally the thing that we usually roll our eyes hard at!"  
  
Michael smirked and stated resolutely, "Nobody can prove it, so we're good. I won't tell, if you won't."  
  
Maria blinked in mock innocence and answered, "Tell what?"  
  
Michael grinned and said, "Exactly. That's why you're still the only one, for me, Maria DeLuca. Happy May twenty-third anniversary, by the way."  
  
Maria smiled in wonder and echoed, "Oh yeah! It is, isn't it? Happy May twenty-third, spaceboy!"  
  
***  
  
After the ultrasound appointment, in Tucson, Laurie wisely gave Michael and Maria some time alone, before they brought her back to the mansion. As soon as Laurie left, to allegedly find a vending machine, Maria started hitting Michael's chest and shoulders and accusing, "How could you do this to me?!"  
  
Michael flinched but didn't really fend off her smacks, as he verbally defended himself, "What? You think I did this? Like what? On purpose? I told you, I don't have that kind of control over our biologies! And even if I did, I definitely would not do this! Don't you think I know the implications, here?"  
  
Maria stopped hitting him and admitted with tears in her eyes and a trembling lip, "Michael, I'm scared! Just twins would be a lot to deal with but triplets? They'll never let me give birth to triplets naturally and at home and you have your rules about hospitals, the current pattern be damned!  
  
So then, what are we supposed to do, now, Michael? What are we going to do? Also, I only have two boobs; how am I supposed to nurse three babies? There are so many scary things about this! How do we even do this?"  
  
Michael pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly as he admitted, "I don't know, yet, either, Maria, but whatever it is, we're going to figure it out together, okay? We're a team. You haven't even mentioned the discordance between the gestational age of the twins and the age of the third baby."  
  
Maria insisted, "That's because they got that wrong. Obviously. It's simply medically impossible for the third baby to be ten days younger than the twins. It suggests I got pregnant while pregnant which uhh no because pregnancy halts ovulation, makes a mucus plug to prevent anything getting into the womb and makes the lining of the uterus unfriendly to further implantation so, nope, they got it wrong.  
  
Also, I do not need the added stress of worrying about a pre-term birth being probably okay for the twins but possibly life threatening for the third one. I must have double ovulated and the third baby is just small for it's age, that has to be it. I just can't deal with any further complications, right now, besides wondering how I bring triplets into the world and still keep the hybrid parts of our family safe, too."  
  
Michael squeezed her shoulder briefly and implored her, "Don't do that, Maria. Don't frame it like that or think of them like that, okay? Our babies are not complications; they're miracles. We'll figure stuff out but just don't think of them as an unwanted problem, okay? Please?  
  
Maybe it's true that three at once would never be our choice, on purpose, but they aren't hypothetical; they are a fact. You have three of my babies inside of you; can we just love them and take care of them the best that we can?  
  
I will do everything I can to support you through this, I promise. Just please can we not treat them as bad news? That's our family in there, you know? I mean I'm scared, too but I'm also amazed and grateful. We did this. Together. And we're going to keep on doing this, together. You're not facing this alone, Maria. I'm here with you, okay?"  
  
Maria sniffled, nodded and offered, "I'm sorry for hitting you and blaming you. Don't tell the girls on me because how can I teach them that hitting is wrong and then turn around and do that to you? Do you forgive me?"  
  
Michael thumbed away an errant tear from her cheek and declared, "No, because you haven't done anything that needs to be forgiven. Nobody got hurt and you had a chance to vent your feelings. So we're good, as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Maria smiled crookedly at him through still teary eyes and she said, "So triplets, huh? Way to almost catch us up, there, stud. Maybe nine isn't so off the table, just yet, after all?"  
  
Michael smiled slowly, nodded and agreed, "Yeah. See? I never even thought of that. From family of four to family of seven, just like that! More beautiful babies to love can never be a bad thing."  
  
Maria nodded and added, "The girls are going to be so excited! Not to mention the Grammy, well after she airs all of her concerns about it, too, but then? You're right, Michael. I'm definitely not alone. We will figure this out, somehow, with a little, no, probably a lot of help, from everyone who loves us."  
  
Michael held her close and said with a soft smile, "There she is. That's the Maria, I know and love beyond all reason. Now I know for sure we've got this, because you just said so and you're always right."  
  
Maria quipped, "You suck up. That was to make up for you being right about me being pregnant, wasn't it?"  
  
Michael gave her an extra squeeze and said with a laugh, "Uhh, I love you, honey?"  
  
Maria stared him down and demanded, "Receipts right here! Pucker up, pal-ly!"  
  
Michael got in one last taunt before obliging her demand for a kiss, "Hey, whatever it takes, to calm you down, I'm here for it."  
  
Maria let it slide and returned his kiss.


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family gathering at the Valenti's reveals unexpected news and unexpected reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Five ******  
  
Michael and Maria got home to Lovington, at eleven a.m., on Friday, May twenty-fifth. They stayed home just long enough to drop off their honeymoon travel gear, pack an overnight bag, have a quick lunch, together and then they got into their Sprinter, to drive to Roswell.  
  
They intended to spend time at Jim and Amy's with their family, share their news, and enjoy a family dinner with them all, before heading to Belen, for Michael's temporarily rearrranged appointment with Serena, set for late Saturday morning. He'd be resuming his standing Thursday afternoon appointment schedule, with her, the following week.  
  
When Michael parked the van, in the Valenti's garage, it was already almost two in the afternoon. Maria commented, "Well, at least the girls will still be napping, when we tell Mom and Pops about the babies.  
  
They are bound to have concerns, like we did and it's best if our girls aren't present for the announcement to them, because they are sensitive like you. They pick up on even the unsaid stuff; mood vibes and such."  
  
Michael argued, "Thought you said I'm usually clueless about subtleties?"  
  
Maria chuckled, patted his face and elaborated, "Yes, spaceboy, and just like the girls, even though you feel when things are wrong, you often haven't the foggiest idea, exactly what's wrong or why."  
  
Michael nodded and conceded, "True that. That's why I've got you, though, because you tell it like it is, so I don't have to tie myself in knots, trying to guess and get it wrong over and over."  
  
Maria admitted somewhat self-consciously, "I've been known to expect you to just know without me having to say it out loud and then I remember that you won't clue in and I blow up at you, with all the words."  
  
Michael nodded, frowning at her demeanor and asked, "Exactly. Why are you making a face, as if that's a problem?"  
  
Maria blinked at him, a few times and said in wonder, "It really doesn't rattle you, in the slightest, when I blow up at you, does it?"  
  
Michael shook his head, answered, "No. It's a relief. Then I finally know what's what and I can do something about it. Come on, let's head in and do this.", and he kissed her quickly on the lips, before exiting the vehicle.  
  
Michael and Maria looked at each other, in concern, when they heard Halle yelling at Amy, "NO! No more sleeps, Grammy! You telled me two more sleeps! Where's Daddy?! Want Daddy! Don't want you! Go away! Don't like you!"  
  
Michael and Maria entered the living room, as quickly as they could get there, and Michael addressed Halle, "Hey, that's not how you speak to Grammy, or anyone else, either. What's going on, Halle? You're supposed to be having a nap, right now. Why are you still up?"  
  
Halle looked up at him. Her initial shock, then joy, just as quickly turned into despair and she suddenly sat on the floor and sobbed so hard she could barely catch her breath. She yanked away from any attempts, from any of them, to console her.  
  
Michael stopped trying to gently get through to her. He picked her up and sat on the sofa with her, holding her just firmly enough that she couldn't squirm out of his arms and he wouldn't let go of her, no matter how much she hollered, squirmed and kicked. After about a minute, which seemed more like hours, Michael said to her, "I will let you go, when you are still and you can ask nicely."  
  
She did eventually become still but she didn't ask to be let down, because she'd fallen asleep in Michael's arms. The entire episode took less than five minutes.  
  
Maria reached out her arms to take Halle from him, to put her down for her nap but Michael declined, "She didn't ask for me to let her go, yet. She can stay right where she is. We're good, Maria.,  
  
"So, Mom, has she been this difficult, the whole time, or did something happen?"  
  
Amy replied guiltily, "No, she was fine the first three days but then she started asking for you guys and I made the mistake of promising her that you would be here in two more sleeps. I forgot to count naps as sleeps.  
  
She's been furious with me since right after her nap, yesterday, no matter how much I tried to explain myself. She didn't fall asleep until nearly eleven last night, and that was from pure exhaustion and then she refused to take a nap when Charlie went down for hers, today.  
  
I am so sorry about this, guys! I've not seen a tantrum like that, from anyone, since Maria was that age."  
  
Michael smiled at that and he assured Amy, "Then you already know that, like Mama like daughter, it burns out and everything will be okay, after she gets some much needed rest.  
  
You didn't do anything wrong, Mom. Halle is just very literal and she's pretty even-tempered, as long as things go the way that she has her mind set upon. We can all have a chat together about the misunderstanding, when she wakes up. For what it's worth, she doesn't hold grudges, so she won't stay mad at you."  
  
Maria asked her Mom, "Seriously? I pulled that on you? I am so sorry, Mom! What was my problem? Did you ever figure it out?"  
  
Amy nodded and said in annoyance, "Your father made a promise to you which he couldn't keep but I got to be the bearer of the bad news, because he wasn't around to do it, himself.  
  
You shot the messenger, basically. Told me I was the worst Mom ever and you disinvited me from your tea parties with your dollies and stuffies. You were inconsolably livid.  
  
Two days later, your father finally shows up and he gets all the hugs and smiles and kisses, without doing a damned thing. You didn't even mention his broken promise. It took almost a week, before I was allowed at your tea parties, again, though."  
  
Maria hugged her Mom and said, "I didn't know any better, Mom. I'm sorry I put you through that. Obviously, I think you're the best Mom, ever, by now. Are you still holding a grudge over this?"  
  
Amy returned her hug tightly, rubbing her back and answered with a laugh, "Against you, my darlin' baby girl, no. Against your father? For forever and a day. And that's when I'm feeling generous enough toward him, to entertain the notion that he even has a soul left and that said soul might last that long."  
  
Michael and Maria both chuckled. Maria looked over at Michael and suddenly blurted out to him, "Thank-you for being nothing like my father, Michael. Would it be okay if I take a picture of you two like this? It's doing things to my heartstrings, the way she's just so sound asleep in your arms, like she hasn't done since she was an infant."  
  
Michael agreed, "Go ahead. If you can't see through the waterworks, you can always get Mom to take it for you and then you and the babies can be in the picture with us, too."  
  
Maria gave Michael a hard glare but it was too late and Amy asked, "I'm sorry what? What did he just say? Maria? Are you pregnant, again? Wait! Babies plural? So with twins?"  
  
Maria winced and asked, "Where's Pop? We meant to tell you both, together."  
  
Amy chuckled and answered, "He's napping! It's what he does, when the grandbabies are over; he naps when they do!"  
  
Michael advised Maria, "You may as well tell her, then, since I already messed up. Sorry about that."  
  
Maria dismissed his apology, "It's fine, Michael.,  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm pregnant, again but it's not just twins. There's a third baby in there with the twins. So I guess, technically, triplets. Apparently two egg drops can result in three babies, sometimes. The more you know, right?"  
  
Amy started to smile and celebrate and then her face fell, and she accurately assessed, "Oh. This could complicate things, couldn't it? Hospital delivery is pretty much expected and considered mandatory for triplets. That can't happen, though.  
  
Not unless we can know for sure that they don't break the current pattern. But testing before they are born, could make them come too soon, which they are already at risk of doing. Oh, gosh, kids! I'm so sorry that you can't just only be joyful about this turn of events and instead have to take all these other issues into consideration, as well.  
  
For what it's worth, though, I'm excited by the idea of three more grandbabies to love on! The rest of it, well, I'm here for you, both. I'm willing to help in any way, that I can. Congratulations? Can I say that? I mean, are you two mostly happy about this?,  
  
"Maria, I know you've been wanting another baby something fierce, how are you doing with this?"  
  
Maria shrugged and answered, "It's like you said, Mom, I feel alternately happy and terrified from moment to moment but what's really fun is when I feel both at the same time.  
  
Don't even get me started on, how I'm supposed to nurse three infants. I'm kind of a mess inside, to be honest and I swear if it wasn't for Michael, I'd be having a worse, but much different sort of, melt down, than Halle just did."  
  
Amy consoled, "Whatever happens, Maria, you won't go through it alone. We'll figure it all out and you and my newest grandbabies, will, God willing, all be just fine. Why don't you go sit with your husband and daughter and let me get that precious picture for you, hmm?"  
  
Maria sat beside Michael. They held hands, gave each other a kiss on the lips, then turned to look at Amy, and Michael said, "Okay, we're ready. Go ahead and take the picture, Mom."  
  
Amy grinned warmly and announced, "I already did. It turned out way better than any, smile for the camera, picture, would have, too."  
  
She showed them the picture and Maria lamented, "Aww, that is really sweet, the only thing is, Charlie's not in it with us."  
  
Michael suggested, "Yeah, but Charlie's a camera ham. She'll take a picture with just you and me, after her nap, today and then she won't feel left out, that there's one of just us and Halle. It'll be fine. At some point, after the girls know about the babies, we can take a picture with all seven of us in it, too. Probably lots of them, all during your pregnancy."  
  
Amy commented to Michael, "I must say, I love your math, my wonderful son!"  
  
Michael stated, "Just like with Halle and Charlie, it was love at first sight. The three inside of Maria, are just as real to me, as this little girl asleep in my arms and I love them, just as much. So, yeah, we are a family of seven, from now and until the next pregnancy."  
  
Maria scolded him in amusement, "Uhh could you let me finish this one, before you start premeditating the next one?"  
  
Michael conceded, "Obviously, it's your body. I didn't mean anything by that, I just meant, that I'm open to more than seven in our family, later on, that's all."  
  
Maria answered his explanation with a sustained, appreciative kiss on the lips.  
  
Amy offered brightly, "I'll bring you two some snacks! You're eating for four now, Maria, so don't you even start with me!", and she was already headed to the kitchen through the dining room.  
  
Maria groaned, rolled her eyes and quipped to Michael, "You see? And so the hovering begins!"  
  
Michael grinned, shrugged, squeezed her hand and consoled, "It's what Moms do. Lucky for us, right?"  
  
Maria had the grace to blush and she agreed, "Yes, very lucky. I do know that. Thank-you for the reminder, though."  
  
Michael nudged Maria and requested, "Can you get my phone out of my pants pocket for me? I have some calls I should make while I'm just sitting here, anyway. Can't quite reach it with my left hand."  
  
Maria suggested even as she obliged, "Well, you could have, if you had let me put her to bed."  
  
Michael shrugged and he reiterated, "That wasn't the deal I made with her. Anyway, I kind of like this. As you said, it's been a while."  
  
Maria said with a wry grin, "Maybe I'm just jealous for that very reason. She's nearly cuddly, when she's asleep."  
  
Michael lightly stroked Halle's fine, straight, shoulder length, dark blonde hair and he agreed with a smile and a slight nod of his head.  
  
Maria asked him, "So who do you have to call?"  
  
Michael smiled and answered, "Contractor. For the addition to our house. There's a significant change in the plans, now."  
  
Maria nodded in enlightenment and announced, "Okay, then. While you're doing that, apparently I'll be going pee, again. That should have been my first clue, really!  
  
I have had to pee, an awful lot, these past two months but I chalked that up to stress, as well. That darned hindsight, really is a thing! And, hey, tell Mom that I'm not avoiding whatever snack she's preparing; I will be right back! Kiss your wife! Thank-you."  
  
Michael barely got off of the phone with the contractor, when Amy returned with the snacks and seconds later, Charlie wandered into the living room, rubbing her eyes, already calling out, "Grammy, Charlie get up now, okay? Where's Halle?", then she saw Michael and her face lit up and she stiffened in excitement, screeched and went running to him saying, "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Charlie up, Daddy!"  
  
Amy tried to shush her a bit, "Inside voice please, Charlie. Halle's still having a nap, okay?"  
  
Charlie was on Michael's other knee, laying against Michael's chest and looking at Halle's face, as she asked in a loud whisper, "Halle sleeping, Daddy? Halle sick?"  
  
Michael kissed Charlie's forehead and assured her, "Nope, Halle's not sick, she's just sleeping, monkey princess. Have you been having a fun time with Grammy and PopPop?"  
  
Charlie nodded and answered, already forgetting to whisper, "We made cookies, Daddy! We fix bike, now? Daddy play music, now?"  
  
Michael regretfully informed her, "Sorry, monkey princess but bike is at our house and it doesn't need to be fixed, right now, for a change. We can play music, though, we just need to wait until after Halle wakes up. What song do you want to hear?"  
  
Charlie sang mispronounced words but nailed the melody, "Take it all, take a thing, you ready did! Keep heart betuz no need it mo enn way!"  
  
Maria walked back into the living room, looked pointedly at Michael, and asked, "That sounds familiar. How on earth would our daughter have heard that song?"  
  
Charlie abruptly stopped singing, squirmed off of Michael and ran to Maria, "Charlie get up now, okay, Mama?"  
  
Maria reached down to pick her up and she assured her, "Yes, Charlie, baby, nap is over. You can be up, now. Are you going to sing some more of that song?"  
  
Charlie bit her lips and shook her head emphatically, then answered, "No. Mama do it."  
  
Michael finally answered Maria, "I may or may not, play that album, a lot, when I'm working on the bike, and she is after all my little grease monkey princess."  
  
Maria frowned and asked with a bemused chuckle, "Okay but why that album? I ranted at you or about you, in pretty much every song on it, except for Running."  
  
Michael shrugged and answered, "It helps me focus. I don't know? Maybe it's because you didn't rip me a new one when we met in Eugene and I still feel like maybe you should have? All I know, is that I feel motivated, when I listen to that album and when I feel like that, I work better. Apparently, Charlie likes it, too!"  
  
Maria mused, "You did tell me that she could sing, but it's the first time I've ever heard her sing, anything. She never sings around me.,  
  
"Charlie, baby, can you sing a song for Mama?"  
  
Charlie put both hands over her mouth and emphatically refused, shaking her head, then she dropped her hands, touched Maria's mouth and she said, "Mama sing, now, okay?"  
  
Amy suggested, "Maybe somebody's feeling a little intimidated? Would you have felt at ease, singing to Nina Simone?"  
  
Maria exclaimed, "Oh God no! One does not sing to Nina Simone, Mother! One listens to Nina Simone singing, okay? I know my place in the pecking order. That would be an obvious case of just shut up, listen and learn, Maria."  
  
Michael and Amy both chuckled, then Amy suggested, "Maybe, Charlie just wants to learn more, first?"  
  
Maria considered that, as she looked at Charlie's hopeful, expectant expression and she said softly, "Yeah, maybe.,  
  
"What song should Mama sing, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie said excitedly, "Scooby Doo!"  
  
Michael guffawed and seconded, "Can't fault her for that! I'm with her; sing the Scooby Doo theme song, wifey!"  
  
Maria couldn't hide her own amusement at Charlie's request, so she agreed, "Fine! If only because it's possibly one of the first songs I ever learned to sing even when it wasn't playing. First, you go potty, though, Charlie and then Mama will sing it, for you."  
  
Charlie happily went with her and when they returned, Maria sang the entire Scooby Doo theme song to her.  
  
Before she'd finished, Michael admitted, in a quiet aside to Amy, "That reward system, even works, on me, Mom. I'm definitely a Charmed, forever."  
  
Amy whispered back, "Me too!"  
  
During the final chorus, Halle woke up, rubbed her eyes, smiled tentatively, touched between Michael's eyebrows with the tip of her index finger and she asked quietly, "Daddy mad?"  
  
Michael shook his head and answered, "Nope. Is Halle mad?"  
  
She shook her head and answered, "Nope. Halle go potty, now, Daddy."  
  
Michael asked, "You want Mama to take you?"  
  
She shook her head and answered, "Nope. Daddy do it."  
  
Michael took her and afterward, as he helped her wash her hands, he gave her advanced warning, "You know we need to talk about you yelling at Grammy, before, right? Nobody's mad at you, Halle. You aren't in trouble but we need to talk about it with Mama and Grammy. Understand?"  
  
Halle shrugged and pouted but eventually she nodded. When he and Halle returned to the living room, Amy and Charlie were no longer there, but Maria and Jim were, and from the tension in the air, Michael guessed Maria had just filled him in about the triplets. Michael excused himself from the room, "I'll bring her to Mom and Charlie and I'll be right back."  
  
Michael returned to Maria and Jim, and Jim voiced his concerns, "I know it's bittersweet news and I'm hoping for the best outcome for all concerned, obviously, but if it was me, Maria's life is the priority.  
  
You already have two children and they need their Mama. If it comes down to it, I really hope you both choose Maria. That said, I'm cautiously happy for you both. Triplets. Wow. Now, that's something else, huh. Whatever you kids need, if it's within our means and purview, you've got it.  
  
Before we call my wife and grandbabies back in here, though, and I hope I'm not speaking out of turn, but there's something going on with my forever wife, that you might want to be aware of, because it's a sensitive matter for her and I doubt she'd tell you, to spare you from worrying. Doc tells her that she's starting the change of life and she's a bit upset about it. We only lost Matthew, two years ago and now this. She's struggling with it."  
  
Maria gasped and criticised herself, "And then I waltz in here all fertile and bragging about hey guess what triplets! I never even asked her how she's been doing, probably not since before our engagement party!  
  
I swear I am the world's most thoughtless daughter, sometimes! Thank-you for telling us, about this, Pops! I will do better at treading lightly and dialing back my complaints about this pregnancy.,  
  
"Michael, you need to help me remember, okay?"  
  
Michael squeezed her hand, supportively, in agreement, then left the room to go get Amy and the girls to join them in the livingroom, again.  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Michael was just in time to see Kyle, Ava, with four month old, Jody in her arms and their other three kids piling in from the garage. The three mobile kids, converged on Amy, shouting excitedly, "Grammy! Grammy!"  
  
The two boys, Ryan and Avery stayed focused on Amy but Skyler was intent on spreading her love around. She hugged and kissed Charlie, then Halle, who stood still and tolerated it without either reciprocating or rejecting it, and then Skyler headed for Michael. Michael scooped her up, to return her hugs and kisses and he asked, "How's Uncle's funshine princess? Is it a good day, today?"  
  
Skyler was all dimpled smiles, as she nodded vigorously and answered, "Yes, because Skyler stay with Grammy and PopPop, now! Daddy promised!,  
  
"Right, Daddy?,  
  
"Where's Auntie, Uncle Michael?"  
  
Kyle confirmed, "Yes, Skyler, you get to stay here with Grammy and PopPop, tonight. A promise, is a promise."  
  
Michael set Skyler back down, on her own two feet and answered her, "Auntie Maria's in the living room with PopPop."  
  
Skyler ran off, immediately, to go find them.  
  
Michael picked Charlie up and held Halle's hand, as they watched Amy busily helping herself to her arms full of Jody, Avery and Ryan, all at once and Ava was laughingly asking, "Are you sure you're okay, Milly? Kyle or I can take at least one of them, off of your hands?"  
  
Amy shooed her away and said, "You two get them all the time, it's Grammy's turn, now! Why don't you both head into the livingroom and say hi to Dad and Maria?"  
  
Ava surrendered and did as directed, saying, "Hey, Michael. Hi, Charlie. Hi, Halle.", on her way past them. Kyle followed closely behind her, walking gingerly and Michael asked, "You pull a muscle or something?"  
  
Kyle grimaced and divulged in a near whisper, "Vasectomy, thanks."  
  
Michael's initial shock turned into a chuckle and he couldn't resist taunting him, "Remind me not to eat peas at your place for at least a year, but hey at least you already have a jockstrap ... Jockstrap!"  
  
Kyle smiled tightly at him and asked, "Have I told you lately how much I ha-", he noticed Halle looking up at him and he finished with, "really love you? End sarcasm."  
  
Michael laughed and offered, "Eventually, I'll know what you're going through. In the meantime, expect no sympathy!"  
  
Kyle replied, "You're all heart, there, Michael.", and he headed to the living room.  
  
Michael noted that Amy was still juggling Kyle's children and he offered with a smirk, "Can your back take Ryan, Mom? Or I could carry him on mine?"  
  
Amy's eyes lit up and she suggested, "Take Jody for a second while I get Ryan situated, but don't you dare steal that baby from me!"  
  
Michael sat Charlie and Halle on the island and accepted Jody from Amy. The three of them fussed over Jody until Amy had two and a half year old Ryan, securely on her back. Michael handed Jody back to her and with her free hand she took eighteen month old, Avery's hand and declared, "Okay, let's go troops!"  
  
Charlie insisted on a piggy back from Michael, too and Halle held his hand, as they all joined the rest of the family in the living room.  
  
The children were kept entertained and fully absorbed by the Disney animation The Aristocats, which afforded Michael and Maria an opportunity to loop Kyle and Ava in, on their news, without little ears picking up on any worried vibes.  
  
Upon hearing Maria's concerns about having only two breasts, with three babies to feed, Ava suggested to Maria, "I was still nursing three, up until about two months ago, when Ryan finally decided that he didn't want to anymore, so it's not impossible, Maria."  
  
Maria exclaimed in amazement, "Really? How on earth did you keep track of everything? Or make enough milk?"  
  
Ava showed her on her phone and said, "With this app. Makes it a breeze, so I can make sure that Jody gets both fore milk and hind milk. Avery only nurses before his nap and before bed, anymore, anyway, but when I was still nursing all three, this app saved my sanity! The nursing session that Ryan actually held onto the longest, was the one before nap time. He still wants that cuddle time, with me, then, just no more nursing.  
  
And you don't need to worry about the quantity, at all, you'll make enough milk for all three babies, Maria. Just make sure you get enough of the right kinds of calories, drink lots of water and then trust your babies and your body to do the rest. You might feel like a dairy factory for a while, between nursing and pumping, but it'll settle down, eventually."  
  
Maria thanked her profusely and declared, "I'm definitely installing that app! So there, then! That's one less thing I need to worry about. Now we just gotta come up with a birth plan, that keeps everyone safe and alive. Right. Piece of cake."  
  
Michael put his arm around her, squeezed her lightly and reassured her, "We will. Whatever it takes. I'm sure Liz will have an idea or two about it, when you tell her the news, tomorrow."  
  
Ava asked, "Oh? So you're going to Belen? When? Tonight or tomorrow?"  
  
Michael answered, "Tonight, right after we get the girls down. Why?"  
  
Ava looked disappointed, "Oh, okay. Nevermind. I just thought if you were going tomorrow, you could take Skyler with you. Save us the trip. We promised Milly, that Skyler could stay here tonight and we promised Skyler that she could go stay with Sammael this weekend. She's become very attached to him. They video skype each other, every day!"  
  
Michael and Maria exchanged a look and Michael offered, "Well, we could take Skyler with us, tonight and she could spend the night, then spend time with Sammael and then we could bring her back to Mom, for the remainder of the weekend, if Mom's agreeable to this, too?,  
  
"What do you think, Mom?"  
  
Amy considered it and agreed, "I'd be okay with that. I'm satisfied, as long as I get some time with Skyler, this weekend. Later works."  
  
Halle suddenly shouted, "NO!" at Michael and burst into tears, for the second time, that day.  
  
Michael got up off of the couch, picked Halle up and motioned for Amy and Maria to follow him, into his and Maria's room. He sat Halle on the bed, thumbed at her tears and encouraged, "What is going on with you, Halle? You have to use your words and your inside voice. Why are you mad, again?"  
  
Halle sniffled and whined, "We go home, Daddy? Please, no more sleeps at Grammy's?"  
  
Michael explained, "Daddy needs to go see Aunt Serena, Halle. You sleep here at Grammy's, tonight, have breakfast, then have your nap, then have another night time sleep, and when you wake up, Daddy and Mama will have breakfast with you."  
  
Halle's tears started up again and she wailed, "Too many sleeps, no Daddy! Halle sorry no bye bye kiss, Daddy! Please we go home now, okay? No Skyler just Halle and Charlie, okay?"  
  
Maria interjected, "Halle, do you think we're bringing Skyler to our house?"  
  
Halle's eyes streamed tears faster and she nodded, "Skyler give kiss bye bye. Don't like kiss bye bye. Halle be sorry, Daddy, please we go home now, okay?"  
  
Amy teared up and clutched her chest as she commented, "Oh my breaking heart! I've become a punishment, to my own grand daughter!"  
  
Michael was baffled and he looked to Maria. Maria whispered in his ear, "Pretty sure our daughter thinks we've left her here for this long because she wouldn't kiss you goodbye before we left for our honeymoon and now we're talking about taking Skyler with us, she thinks to our house, instead of her, because Skyler is more affectionate."  
  
Michael felt like he'd been punched in the gut, at the very notion that Halle thought he'd ever pick Skyler over her, for any reason. He tried to maintain his composure as he took Halle's hands in his and he spoke quietly and earnestly, "Halle, Daddy already knows that you don't like hugs and kisses, too much and that's okay. I love you, no matter what, even if you don't kiss me goodbye, sometimes.  
  
You are my snow sugar princess. Just you. Not Skyler or anyone else. Skyler has her own house, with her Mommy and Daddy; she's not coming to live at our house. Our house is for Mama, me, you and Charlie and someday your baby sisters or brothers, too.  
  
Daddy loves Halle bigger than the sky. Kisses and hugs is just one way for us to tell you, without words, I love you, but you know what? There's another way to tell you, without words and without hugs or kisses, or even touching, at all, either? Do you want to see?"  
  
Halle's shimmering green eyes were big and she nodded. Michael showed her the American sign language for I love you. He explained each part and said, "This is the same thing as a hug and a kiss. This means I love you."  
  
Halle got upset that she couldn't do it, too, so Michael showed her how to use her other hand, to hold her two middle fingers down. Halle laughed in delight, when she finally did it, just by herself and she smiled up at Michael and asked, "It's a hug and kiss, too, Daddy?"  
  
Michael nodded and Halle proceeded to show him the sign over and over again and then she showed Maria and Amy, too. There was so much joy on her face, as she signed her affection for all three of them, that it ran down Michael's, Maria's and Amy's faces, too, and they each signed it, right back to her.  
  
Michael wanted to make sure that she understood what was happening for that night and that raising her voice, at her Grammy, was not okay. She seemed to get it and she had no further issues with staying another couple of nights with her Grammy and PopPop. She even promised Amy, "Nice voice, only, Grammy. Halle be sorry. Okay? Pinky pack?"  
  
Amy linked her pinky with Halle's and verbalised, "Okay. Pinky pact. That's officially a deal, my sweet, sweet girl."  
  
Michael suggested, slyly, "Hey Mom, didn't you tell me, that you needed help taking a picture? I bet Halle could help you."  
  
Amy clued in and agreed. Michael group texted Jim, Kyle and Ava, briefly explaining that from now on, Halle would likely be using the sign language for I love you, rather than agreeing to, or initiating hugs or kisses.  
  
They all sent back thumbs up and smiling emojis. Amy, Michael, Maria and Halle returned to the living room and Amy got to take many pictures of her family, including, with Halle's assistance, one of Michael, Maria and Charlie, together.  
  
Halle taught her newly discovered I love you sign, to Skyler, first. Skyler smiled at her and signed it back. She didn't try to hug or kiss Halle, anymore, after that day, but she did sign to her and blow her air kisses from her hand, very frequently.  
  
To everyone's surprise, more often than not, it was Halle who initiated the exchange of the I love you sign, with the whole family and she lost some of the air of seriousness, that she'd had since infancy.  
  
The weeks leading up to Michael and Maria's reunion, in Eugene, anniversary, seemed to go by fast. The evening of their anniversary, they were at home, alone and in between rounds of surrendering to their libidos. They were lounging on the sofa together, holding hands, with their fingers intertwined and Michael shared something that had been stewing in his mind, particularly since Halle's day of meltdowns.  
  
He asked Maria, "What would you think about me getting out of the security business, in favour of doing something a little closer to my heart? It might not even pay as much but I'd be home more regularly for you and the kids and eventually there'd even be benefits that I won't have to remember to give myself."  
  
Maria asked in genuine curiosity, "Closer to your heart? What is it that you want to do?"  
  
Michael shrugged and answered quietly, "I want to work with kids, like I was. You know, before I got stuck with Hank. Maybe my life could have become good, a lot sooner if I'd had just one adult in my life, who cared what happened to me. Maybe I could be that adult to some other little kid out there?  
  
It's just an idea that I've been kicking around for a while now. It's not like I'm quitting my current job tomorrow or anything, I just wondered what you'd think about it. So, what do you think? Should I just stick with what I already know and leave important things like working with kids, to people who didn't have messed up childhoods?"  
  
Maria answered him, "First of all don't be dismissive about what you are good at; because that's important, too, and you do good for others with it. Second of all, I'd like to know what prompted you to even consider this?"  
  
Michael answered easily, "I guess maybe it started with Serena. How much she has helped me to get myself sorted out and is still helping me. I just feel really awed by what she does and it got me wondering, what if I'd had a Serena, before I got too messed up?  
  
Then, too, there was that day with Halle, when we first got back from our honeymoon, where she freaked out at Mom and even yelled at me and I realised afterward, that the way I talked to her about it, is a technique Serena taught me, about mentally re-parenting myself.  
  
It sounds hokey, I know but I trusted her enough to try out her suggestions and they actually did help me. It seemed to help Halle, too. Am I mistaken on that?"  
  
Maria smiled at him, in gentle adoration and confirmed his point of view, "You are not mistaken. You did a good thing for our daughter, that day; a good thing for all of us. Halle's a lot more emotionally expressive, these days, now that she has a way that's more comfortable for her, than physical affection, to tell us that she loves us.  
  
Michael, if you're serious about this; if this is something you really want to do, then I'm still your cheer leader. Whatever you decide, you have me in your corner. I love you, spaceboy and I believe in you, even more, now, than I ever have before.  
  
You have gone from being the world's worst boyfriend, whom I still adored, anyway, just to be crystal clear, to being a really amazing father and a better husband than I'd ever have believed, back then."  
  
Michael teased her, "You're still a newlywed, though, so I'm not sure if I can trust your current opinion of me!"  
  
Maria rolled over on top of him, kissed him on the lips and insisted, "That's exactly why you can trust it; I'm not just any ordinary newlywed, I'm an incredibly happy newlywed, and that spaceboy, as per usual, is all your fault!"  
  
Michael chuckled and commented, "The more things change, the more they stay the same! Thanks, wifey. I still haven't committed to this career switch idea but it helps knowing that I could and that you'd be okay with it. I love you."  
  
Maria winced and said contritely, "Good, because now it's my turn. I've kind of already started looking into the specifics but I also haven't committed myself to anything concrete, just yet. You know that I want to be a financially contributing member, in this family, that we're building, together and so I'm seriously considering a particular thing. For sure not until the triplets are at least a year old, so that all this angst surrounding how and where I'll deliver them, will be long past us."  
  
Michael smirked at her and he stated, "That was a lot of words and you still didn't say what thing you're considering."  
  
Maria divulged, "A doula."  
  
Michael asked half-seriously, "Was that a sneeze?"  
  
Maria smacked him lightly on his bare chest, as she corrected indignantly, "No! It's a mother's helper, Michael. A doula looks after moms during the prenatal period, during labour and delivery and also up to about six months post-partum, as needed."  
  
Michael brightened up and exclaimed, "That's what we need to get for you! How much does this mother's helper cost?"  
  
Maria shrugged and admitted, "That's the thing. It isn't really regulated, as yet. Those who are accredited can set their fees as they see fit, limited only by whether or not clients are willing to pay it. So then, I'm guessing, that as a doula builds a good reputation, she can charge more and people will pay it."  
  
Michael said pensively, "Okay, so I gotta find you one with a great reputation. Doesn't matter what it costs, I'll pay it. As for you being a doula someday. If that's really what you want to do, then, obviously, I have your back and I'll do whatever I can, to help you get it going.  
  
As for the thing I mentioned earlier, that's a long way off, I think and actually I'm thinking of picking up as much extra security work, as I can, now, while you're still easily mobile, so that later when you need me home more, we can afford for me to work less or at least only work close to home, so that I can be here for you and the kids."  
  
Maria smiled at him and asked in delighted surprise, "Really? You were already thinking that far ahead? I'm so impressed! I love this plan! The further along I get, the more stressed I'm going to feel and it would help me tons if you were around more and more, rather than less and less, which is what I was actually sort of expecting and dreading."  
  
Michael joked, "I've asked Mom to give me hovering lessons, just to be on the safe side!"  
  
Maria kissed him and praised, "You sweet talker, you know what attention, from you, does to me."  
  
Michael's eyebrow twitched suggestively and he said, "Yeah, I do. Round four?"  
  
Maria shook her head, letting her mouth and hands wander over his naked body, as she corrected, "This will be round five, spaceboy. The drive back from Roswell was round one."  
  
Michael moaned in pleasure and he conceded, "Oh, yeah. That it was. Happy fourth anniversary, Maria."  
  
Maria started round five, then whispered in his ear, "Happy fourth anniversary, spaceboy. I love you, too."  
  
All Michael could think, at that point, was, -Obviously, oh, wow, yeah. My domestic goddess ain't no fantasy, no more. Lucky me.-


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria enjoy another full house celebration, for Thanksgiving, but at their house, this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Six ******  
  
Michael checked in with the couple he had hired, in August, to help him look after Maria, Halle and Charlie. He and Maria were in agreement that it had been one of his better decisions and the best money they'd ever invested.  
  
Angela, Solange, Liz and even Maria's obstetrician Dr. Beatrice Scott, had all chimed in, on how to keep Maria healthy and keep the babies inside of her, for as long as possible.  
  
As a counter measure, Maria had been given four steroid shots, at twenty-six weeks along, to speed up the babies' lung maturity and increase their chances of being able to breathe on their own, just in case the babies happened to come dangerously too early, anyway, despite all of their best efforts, to prevent that from happening.  
  
Maria had uncharacteristically complied with all of their recommendations, including bed rest from thirty weeks along, at great cost to her pride, her patience, her sex life and her social life. She'd made it to thirty-five weeks and five days already, with no complications.  
  
To both Michael and Maria's relief, the addition to their home, had also, finally been completed, just before Halloween. The nursery for three, along with a Jack and Jill bathroom connecting two more new bedrooms, which had already been decorated, furnished, and stocked, were all ready for use and occupancy.  
  
Michael smiled at the elder of the two women, he'd hired and asked her, "So? What's the verdict, A-Game? Is Maria good to join us for Thanksgiving dinner?"  
  
Angela Suarez-Williams laughed and confirmed, "Yes, because telling her that she can't, would likely cause more problems, than just assisting her to the table and letting her be with her family and friends."  
  
Michael grinned and joked, "I see you've met my wife! Seriously, though, I was dreading if the answer was no, because I was not looking forward to her reaction, in that case. So what's the plan?"  
  
Angela's wife, Solange answered him, "Last minute joining and then back to bed. Two hours off of bed rest - tops. The longer your little ones can stay inside of their Mama, the better."  
  
Michael nodded and stated resolutely, "Copy that. So, is she asleep?"  
  
Solange shook her head and encouraged, "Go on in and tell her that she's been cleared for Thanksgiving dinner at the table! We told her that you'd tell her the verdict and she called us cowards, but she said it with a smile, so I think she's in a good mood, even.  
  
Angie and I will continue to greet your guests, as they arrive and we'll check in with your Mom, to see if she needs anything, other than help because we've already been informed, to not do that!"  
  
Michael grinned appreciatively and he headed for his and Maria's bedroom.  
  
He cracked the door open and peeked around it, "Can I come in?"  
  
Maria scowled at him and stipulated, "Only if you are about to tell me what I want to hear."  
  
Michael grinned, entering and closing the door behind him, then he teased, "That I love you?"  
  
Maria glared at him and quipped, "Not that I don't want to hear that but you know that's not what I meant. Do I have to eat Thanksgiving dinner in bed, tonight, or not?"  
  
Michael kneeled with one knee on the bed, to lean over and kiss her, then he sat beside her, before answering, "Not. They are in agreement, though, that you should only come to the table, at the last minute and not be out of bed, any longer than two hours."  
  
Maria heaved a sigh of relief and her eyes watered, as she declared, "Fantastic! I'm so sick of being excluded from everything! Even knowing why and agreeing with why, doesn't make it feel any better. I'm not even that interested in the dinner itself, you know? I just want to be with everyone and be part of conversations, again.  
  
Thank-you for arranging to host it, here, at our house, this year, Michael."  
  
Michael shrugged and deflected, "As much as I'd love to take the credit for that, we both know, that this, is all on Mom and Isabel."  
  
Maria pointed out, "Yes, but you made sure, to build me a house, that's big enough to fit all thirty-two of us, for dinner!"  
  
Michael conceded with a small smile, "That I will take credit for.  
  
I like having a full house, like this. Our kids are having a blast with Kyle's and Isabel's kids and it's only going to get more fun, once Maxwell, Liz and their half dozen get here, too.  
  
Jody is the only kiddo who's not hanging out in either the backyard or the kids' playroom but she's soaking up all kinds of attention from her Aunt Isabel, so even she's a happy camper, at the moment."  
  
Maria complained lightly, "Aww, and I'm stuck in here, missing out on all of that!"  
  
Michael offered helpfully, "Well, since you can't come out to party with us all, just yet, would you like some visitors, in here, with you? I can bring kids or adults in, to see you, up to you?"  
  
Maria asked petulantly, "Well, what are our girls doing?"  
  
Michael answered, "Ava is supervising Halle having a tea party with Skyler and Pepper, in the playroom and Kyle is supervising his boys, Isabel's boys and Charlie, playing construction or probably more likely demolition, in the sandbox, in the backyard."  
  
Maria scolded him, "Well, what are you doing, in here, Michael? Go take videos for me!"  
  
Michael patted her hand and gently advised, "Calm down or I'll tell on you. Jesse's got the video thing covered outside and Sheriff has the video thing covered in the playroom, at Mom's insistence because, like you, she doesn't want to miss out on anything, while she's preparing the food."  
  
Maria gasped and insisted indignantly, "You wouldn't dare tell on me! I swear to God, Michael if you make me get stuck in here, for Thanksgiving dinner, I'll hold it against you for a good long while!"  
  
Michael gave her a warning look and reiterated, "Calm down, then, and it will be a non-issue. You need some grief relief? Where are your drops?"  
  
Maria scowled and argued, "I don't need grief relief, I need out of this bed and out of this room!"  
  
Michael laughed and commented, "Sol told me you were in a good mood, I'll have to re-educate her, because this is definitely not you in a good mood."  
  
Maria sniped, "Well, I faked it for them, obviously!"  
  
Michael frowned in concern and asked carefully, "Okay, but why would you do that? That's not like you. What's got you this upset and don't bother blaming it on bed rest. Obviously something else is bugging you. Is it me? Did I do something or not do something I was supposed to?"  
  
Maria looked worried and she said quietly, "First, promise you won't tell on me."  
  
Michael mentally weighed his options and he opted for honesty, "No dice. Depends what we're talking about. What happened that you don't want the Anges to know about?"  
  
Maria contemplated his refusal, to agree, in advance, with a pout and then she divulged, "I threw up breakfast and lunch, today."  
  
Michael put a hand to her forehead and declared, "Well, you don't feel feverish. Do you feel sick?"  
  
Maria shook her head and answered, "No. Just sore from being in this bed, too much. Are you going to tell on me?"  
  
Michael shifted the responsibility to her, "Maria, if you think throwing up two meals today is not a big enough deal to tell the Anges, about it, then I'll stay out of it. I'm gonna go ahead and trust you to take care of yourself and our babies. Okay?"  
  
Maria pouted and complained, "So what, if I don't tell on myself, then you'll think I'm being reckless with our babies lives?"  
  
Michael pursed his lips and corrected, "Don't put words in my mouth. That's not what I said. Tell me the truth, are you feeling up to having dinner out there with everyone or not really but you want to do that, so badly, that you're considering ignoring how you're actually feeling and doing it anyway?"  
  
Maria said hopefully, "But maybe I'll feel better, just from the change in scenery and not being in bed, for a little bit?"  
  
Michael shifted their focus and he asked, "What about liquids? Are you keeping those down, at least?"  
  
Maria nodded emphatically, "Yes, yes. If I wasn't, then I would definitely tell Angie and Sol, about it."  
  
Michael negotiated, "I won't tell them about you throwing up, if you name one person whom I can tell, and whom you will listen to, even if they tell you, that they think you should not come to the table, for dinner."  
  
Maria sucked in a breath, as though to argue, but then she pouted and conceded, "Fine. Liz. You can tell Liz. Is she here, yet?"  
  
Michael chuckled and assured her, "Of course not. You know she'd be in here, with you, already, if she was. Listen I'm going to go make you a smoothie, I'll just tell Mom that you're hungry but that you don't want to completely spoil your appetite. Are you hungry?"  
  
Maria shrugged and shook her head, as she admitted, "No. Not really. I don't feel sick to my stomach, I just don't feel hungry, either."  
  
Michael kissed her forehead and suggested, "So just sip at the smoothie, then. Okay? For my peace of mind?"  
  
Maria pulled him back to her and kissed him on the lips and agreed, "Okay. I can do that, I guess. Thank-you for not telling on me, Michael."  
  
They both turned at the sound of a light knock on their bedroom door. Michael opened it and Liz greeted him, "Hi, Michael. Is my girl up for company?"  
  
Michael looked over at Maria and gloated, "What did I tell you?,  
  
"Yeah, she could definitely use your company and your input. Come on in, Liz."  
  
Liz hurried over to Maria to give her a hug and a cheek kiss and then she asked in curiosity, "Okay, input about what? What's going on, Maria?"  
  
Maria winced and looked at her own hands on her massive belly. Michael answered Liz, himself, instead, "She got the all clear from the Anges, to have dinner with us all, at the table but she purposely didn't tell them that she threw up breakfast and lunch. She is keeping liquids down, though, so I'm off to make her a smoothie. I'll let you two sort this out. Be back in twenty or so."  
  
Michael had just barely gotten Amy's permission to be in the kitchen to make Maria's smoothie, when Lex sidled up to him and announced, "Uncle Michael, Jefferson's bored but he's too chicken to say it. He said he doesn't want to play outside and the playroom has too many girls. I'm bored, too. Isn't there anything fun to do, here?"  
  
Michael laughed and sympathised, "I hear you, buddy. Let me finish making this thing for your Aunt Maria and I'll help you guys find something more fun to do, okay?"  
  
Lex persisted, "Can we watch tv?"  
  
Michael denied his request, "Nope. Television is dedicated to football today, you know that. Tell you what, though, there's a foosball table in the garage, that you dudes can play with, as long as you bring an adult with you."  
  
Lex scrunched up his face and asked, "What's a foolsball table?"  
  
Michael guffawed and exclaimed, "That's a great rename for it! Foosball, Lex, foos ball. Go hunt down your Uncle Maxwell and ask him to teach you how to play foosball. I'll still help you find other fun things to do, later, too, but start with that for now, okay?"  
  
Lex agreed with a slight whine to his voice, "Okay, fine!,  
  
"Uncle Max! Uncle Max, where are you?", and Lex dragged his feet, dramatically, as he left the kitchen.  
  
Amy and Michael exchanged a look and they chuckled together. Michael finished making Maria's smoothie, kissed Amy's cheek, asking, "You need anything, Mom, before I get busy with the kids?"  
  
Amy shook her head and said with a smile, "Nope, go enjoy your nephews, sweetheart. I got this, in here."  
  
Michael nodded, smiled at her and he headed to his and Maria's bedroom, first.  
  
He entered their bedroom, to find Liz and Maria laughing together and he hoped that meant, that all was well. He handed the smoothie to Maria, kissed her quickly and asked, "So you two get dinner all figured out? I've got some bored kids to attend to. Can you believe they don't even know what foosball is? They're about to find out!,  
  
"I volunteered your hubby to teach them!"  
  
Liz laughed appreciatively and predicted, "I'm sure he'll extend his personal thank-you, to you, himself, for that! As for dinner, yes, Michael, Maria and I have come to an understanding. She will not fake it, if the change in scenery doesn't improve things for her, after all; she promised to let one, or both, of us know, if she needs to get back in bed. Does that work for you, too, Michael?"  
  
Michael nodded and gave Maria an encouraging smile as he answered, "It does. Hey, Maria, since all the princesses have commandeered the playroom, where would be a good spot for the lil dudes to play board games or building blocks or cars?"  
  
Maria pressed her lips together, thinking and suggested, "Well, since our overnight guests won't be needing them until late tonight, what about setting up a folding table and chairs in one of our new bedrooms for cards or board games and using the floor space in the other one, for cars or building?"  
  
Michael smacked his own forehead and complained, "Why didn't I think of that? You're a brilliant rockstar, wifey! Okay, then, so I'm gonna get out of here and go entertain some bored kids, now. Do either of you need anything, before I get busy?"  
  
Maria pointed to her puckered lips. Michael grinned and obliged. He looked questioningly at Liz and she smiled, shrugged and shook her head, "Nope, no kiss required by me but thanks anyway, Michael!"  
  
Michael laughed and commented, "I wondered where Lucy got her sense of humour from because she definitely couldn't get it from Maxwell! Seriously, though, you just got here, do you need anything, Liz? Beverage? Mrs. V approved snack?"  
  
Liz declined, "No, really, Michael, I'm fine. I'm saving room for dinner! Actually three of them in total; yours tonight, my in-laws on Saturday and my parents' on Sunday, so I'm fine with waiting, right now. You'd better go see about those bored kids before they find something to do that would not be sanctioned by any of us!"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "True that. Okay, I'm outta here, ladies.,  
  
"I'll be back to walk you to the dinner table, when it's time, Maria. Okay?"  
  
She nodded and shooed him, "Yes, yes, now go! I'm having desperately needed girl gab time with Lizzie!"  
  
Michael flashed the I love you sign, to her, without another word and he left them alone together.  
  
As he made his way, from room to room, in the house, he checked up on their guests. He was unsurprised to find Sammael hanging out in the living room with Isabel and eleven month old Jody; he was still keenly interested in all things babies.  
  
Isabel assured Michael, that she had things under control there and updated him, as to where all the other children had dispersed to, "Lucy is in the playroom with the other three princesses having tea with Ava and Sheriff. Jefferson, Lex, Claudine and Mit are learning to play foosball; my brother has some choice words for you, by the way! Marisava is outside with Kyle, Charlie, my younger boys and Kyle's boys."  
  
Michael snickered and replied, "Yeah, well I'm about to relieve him of foosball coaching duties, right after I set up our new bedrooms, as additional play spaces for the kids. Don't worry, though, I'll revert them back to bedrooms before you guys need them, tonight."  
  
Isabel smiled at him and insisted, "I'm not worried, in the slightest. It's nice being a guest, for a change! You and Maria have this awesome house and we all get to be here, together! This Thanksgiving is bound to rank high for me, for a long time to come, Michael!  
  
Do you realise there are sixteen children here, today? Whatever doubts I had about you and Maria having nine kids, are now invalidated because I'm loving this! I mean I knew I had twelve nieces and nephews but to get to see them all at the same time is just so great! I'm ready for more, starting with your imminent three, as soon as it's safe for them, of course!"  
  
Michael agreed, "Yeah, don't go wishing them here, too soon. I am glad you're having a good time, Isabel. Me, too. I just gotta keep 'em busier! On that note, I'll leave you and Sammael, here, to the little pixie princess and get those rooms set up. If I'm needed, texting me is probably faster than trying to find me. I'll be wrangling nephews oh, right and one niece!"  
  
Isabel accurately guessed, "Claudine. I love that girl! She's fierce and competitive!"  
  
Michael frowned and said bemusedly, "Is she? She just strikes me as a pretty little social butterfly. Huh."  
  
Isabel chuckled and assessed, "You're not just a good Dad, Michael, you're cleaning up in the Uncle department, too! All the kids here adore you."  
  
Michael grinned and suggested, "Maybe not Lex and Jefferson. I gotta step up my game to win them over. Couple of tough nuts to crack, those two!"  
  
Isabel grinned and encouraged, "Nah. You've got this. Have fun!"  
  
Michael gave her a thumb up and agreed, "That's the plan!", and he headed for the workshop and storage area at the back of the garage, to grab a folding table, for gaming on, to set up in the new additions, to the house.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went smoothly save for a couple of over-stimulated meltdowns from a few of the kids and Max overplaying how put out he was, at being volunteered as foosball coach, mostly because the kids had kept beating him.  
  
The kids playroom became the Thanksgiving VIP dining hall for the kids who were old enough to eat, unsupervised. The football enthusiasts dined in front of the game, from either the sofa or the kitchen island stools. The kids who needed supervision, sat with Maria, Michael, Max and Liz in the dining room and the rest of the remaining adults, ate outside on the covered deck, which was off of the dining room, and the dining room wall of folding windows had been opened up, so that people, in both areas, could still converse with one another.  
  
Maria made it through dinner and even socialised until the agreed upon two hours was up. She grudgingly returned to bed but she was in far better spirits, than she had been, before dinner.  
  
Grandparents watched over the kids, except for Amy, who kept Maria company while the remaining adults cleaned up from the dinner. It went quickly with so many hands to help.  
  
While Isabel, Max and Liz saw their kids off in Kyle and Ava's and Max and Liz's minivans on loan to their parents and made arrangements for swapping the vehicles with their parents' cars, for the next evening, Kyle and Ava helped Michael put the two new spare bedrooms back in order.  
  
Jim had to leave before Amy and the kids did, in his car, by himself, because he had an early shift the next day.  
  
Michael helped Isabel and Jesse and Max and Liz get settled into their rooms for the night and then he, Kyle, Ava and Maria saw their kids off, with Amy, in Michael and Maria's van.  
  
The plan, was that Solange would travel to Roswell, in Philip and Diane's car, the next evening, along with Kyle, Ava, Isabel and Jesse, then Kyle and Ava would get their van back from Philip and Diane, and drive Solange to Jim and Amy's. Kyle and Ava would pick up their four kids, Solange would retrieve Michael and Maria's van from Amy and then bring Halle and Charlie back home, to Lovington.  
  
Once the house was childfree, Michael helped Kyle and Ava navigate the full-sized Murphy bed, in the office and left them, to get themselves settled.  
  
Finally, alone with Maria, as they got ready for bed, he asked her, "So how are you feeling, now?"  
  
Maria stated miserably, "Horny."  
  
Michael looked at her without saying anything for several seconds and then he declared, "I'll go take a shower. A cold one."  
  
Maria complained, "I hate this but thank-you, Michael. It might help. A little."  
  
Michael tried to console her, "We can't do anything about scratching your itch, or mine, either for that matter, but we can still get up close and personal later, you know? I know it's not the same thing. I miss our usual, too, but, this is only temporary. We've been through far longer dry spells, together, than this. We'll be alright, Maria, you'll see."  
  
When their early alarm rang, they automatically reached for each other, only to have to put the brakes on. The compromise they reached was he gave her a foot rub, followed by a long, heartfelt kiss and she got a nice light snack out of him because he forgot how to be noble or selfless in the face of her insistence upon it.  
  
Afterward, as usual, he fell back asleep and Maria did her safe stretching excercises, while waiting for one of the Anges to bring her some breakfast.  
  
Michael was abruptly roused from his sleep by Maria's loud hysterical scream from the bathroom. Michael stumbled in a panic, into the bathroom, fearing she'd fallen or something. It turned out to be of the -or something- variety of distress.  
  
Maria was on the toilet, crying, her hand between her legs and she practically shouted at him, "They're coming too early! I can't stop the rest of this baby from coming out! Help me, Michael! Oh my God I can't give birth in a toilet! This is all my fault! I didn't think one teeny little orgasm could cause this! I'm so sorry, Michael! Please save our babies, okay?"  
  
Michael grabbed a clean towel, put it on the floor by the bathtub, then helped Maria lift off of the toilet seat, enough for the baby's head to clear the seat and he pivoted her, helping her maintain her squat and lean back with her elbows on the edge of the tub.  
  
His voice and words were calm, belieing his actual inner fears, "It isn't your fault, Maria. It's just a coincidence. Everything will be okay. I'm going to grab my robe and text Angela to get over here, right now, okay. She's just in the tiny house, she'll be here in under five. Everything will be okay. Calm is best for our babies, remember? Deep calming breaths and don't fight nature."  
  
Michael didn't only text Angela, but Max and Liz, too. Liz got to them first, Max a minute or so later and then both Anges were there.  
  
They all moved Maria to the bed together. Baby A came out all at once barely four minutes, later, and after an eerie three second silence, she wailed loudly making Maria sob, in relief. Max discreetly collected her blood sample, healing away the evidence of having done so.  
  
After being checked by both Anges and then Liz, it was determined Maria's labour was too intense to move her. They encouraged her to push Baby B out and nine minutes, later, a second girl was out and wailing immediately. Max covertly collected her blood sample, as well.  
  
Baby C was a little more stubborn about being evicted early, but eleven minutes after Baby B was born, Baby C emerged, letting out a very weak sounding cry. It took Michael nearly twenty seconds to realise that Baby C was his and Maria's first son.  
  
He blurted out in joy, "It's a boy! We made a boy, Maria! We can make boys, too!"  
  
Liz took all three samples from Max and went to go find Maria's microscope. Upon confirmation that none of them were hybrids, Angela called an ambulance and apprised them of the situation, while Solange called ahead to the hospital to give them the heads up, and Liz called Dr. Scott. Michael and Max were helping Maria hold her babies.  
  
Liz noticed and said in alarm, "Maria's bleeding too much!"  
  
Angela had a syringe of pitocin at the ready for just such an instance but it didn't seem to be working. Liz distracted the Anges and Max used his powers to slow her bleeding, instead. Angela assumed the pitocin just took longer to work than usual and nobody argued with her.  
  
By the time Jesse, Isabel, Kyle and Ava woke up, Maria, Michael, Liz, Solange and the babies were enroute to the hospital. Max had promised Michael, that he would make all the necessary calls to the rest of the family and Angela had promised to take over at Amy's, so that Amy could go to the hospital, to be with Maria and meet her three newest grandbabies.  
  
Once Maria and the babies had been checked over, at the hospital, it was determined that only Baby C needed extra help breathing and he was the only one that required a brief stay in the NICU, until his weight increased.  
  
By dinner time, the influx of visitors finally petered out and Michael and Maria had a few moments alone between Solange's attentions and nurse interruptions, to react to the days events, together.  
  
Michael asked her, "How are you really doing? Are you okay, Maria?"  
  
Maria held tightly to his hand, rubbed her face against his and assured him, "I'm really okay, spaceboy. I'm still a bit concerned for our little boy but I feel optimistic. Our babies are here. They are early but they are alive and well! I can't even say how relieved and happy I am, right now, Michael. What about you? How are you feeling?"  
  
Michael caressed her cheek with his thumb and admitted with watering eyes, "I feel amazed and overwhelmed and so incredibly proud of you, my baby Mama. I love you, Maria. You are awesome, wifey. So much more, too but for now that's all I've got."  
  
Maria chuckled slightly and said, "Thank-you for not letting Baby A be born in the toilet!"  
  
Michael smiled gently and suggested, "You're welcome. Now that they are here, though, don't you think they should have better names than A, B and C?"  
  
Maria stated decisively, "Well, I have first names picked out for all three and Baby A's middle name sort of decided on, depending on you, but I might need some help with the middle names of B and C."  
  
Michael prompted her with a look and she continued, "A, B and C are now Daphne, Thalia and Blake and for Daphne's middle name, I want it spelled the same and to be pronounced the same as the second syllable in your name; Daphne Chaeleigh rhymes with holy. Does that work for you?"  
  
Michael nodded and said with a smirk, "Scooby-Doo kids. Yeah, those all work for me. So just middle names left? Blake's is easy, especially given Daphne's middle name and our agreement, from back when you were pregnant with Halle; his middle name is Mario, obviously.  
  
As for Thalia, I'm thinking of honouring Laurie, with Thalia's middle name. She told me about her Grandfather's wife, Ada-Jane and how much she wished she could have known her Grandmother, too. I think Laurie would really appreciate it, if Thalia's middle name is Jane. Thalia Ada has ending vowel is beginning vowel syndrome but Thalia Jane flows pretty well, I think. You have veto power. What do you think?"  
  
Maria smiled, kissed his hand and declared, "I think we just named our precious babies! Filling out their paperwork will bring me a lot of joy because I can finally tell the truth and write Michael DeLuca under the father heading!  
  
This may be the day after Thanksgiving, Michael but it feels like yesterday's feelings of gratitude were just practice for today!  
  
Oh! Also, Jesse brought something to my attention, earlier! He said he used to feel like he and I were allies because we're the only non-Czechoslovakians, you know, because even Liz and Kyle, well, you get what I'm saying? Anyway, so Jesse says to me, that he and I are not the same, anymore because, now, I have a", she whispered loudly, "super power, too!"  
  
Michael frowned in amused interest and asked, "Oh yeah? Which is what?"  
  
Maria grinned proudly and boasted, "I can make three human beings, at a time!"  
  
Michael chuckled and conceded, "I can't really fault his logic, there! That is definitely a phenomenal super power, but maybe proving it just once, is enough? Agreed?"  
  
Maria hastily said, "Super agree! Please, not ever again!"  
  
Michael sought clarification, "Never again, any more babies, or never again, three at once?"  
  
Maria squeezed his hand and said with a small smile, "The latter, spaceboy. I don't feel like our family is done growing but the growing is on pause for at least a couple of months, before we start trying again, okay?"  
  
Michael kissed her and agreed, "More than okay."  
  
Maria mused, "I guess we'll have to wait a few years before we try to get the eight of us together again without kids. Would have been great, the eight of us hanging out, together, for the whole day, today. Best reason ever, that it didn't get to happen, but still."  
  
Michael assured her, "We'll give that another go, eventually, for sure. Maybe once our Scooby trio are independently mobile."  
  
On November twenty-seventh, Maria, Daphne and Thalia were cleared to go home but Blake was a portion of an ounce shy, of meeting the weight requirement, to qualify for going home. Maria was determined not to leave him at the hospital, though, because otherwise, he was doing well and breathing unassisted.  
  
She insisted on nursing him and having the nurses weigh him, again, afterward; he passed by a quarter of an ounce, so they allowed him to go home with his sisters. The next day he was a quarter of an ounce above the cut-off, even before his feeding, so Maria felt like she'd done the right thing, by insisting on having all three babies come home with her, at the same time.  
  
Maria diligently became a dairy factory for her babies and was amazed to discover just how right Ava had been; she definitely made enough milk, to satisfy all three of them, with some to spare, for storage, as well, even.  
  
Michael, Maria, Halle and Charlie settled into life with the triplets, like they'd never known anything else.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Maria connect with their kids, with each other, with their friends and with their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Seven ******  
  
Despite the size of their house, Michael still startled, upon hearing Maria holler loudly, "Cliff Morpheus DeLuca, you get your soapy little butt, back in the tub, right now!"  
  
Michael grinned and called out to her, "I'll catch him!", and then the almost two year old boy went streaking past him, giggling.  
  
Michael just barely caught up to him and lifted him up by under his arms, laughing to see his chubby little legs still going in mid-air, as if he hadn't been caught.  
  
He tried to affect a serious tone, as he admonished his second born son, "Dangerous to run with wet feet and you need to listen to your Mama, Morph.,  
  
"I got him, Maria!,  
  
"Let's get you back in the tub, mini-Houdini.,  
  
"Daddy will be right back, girls, as soon as I return your brother, to your Mama."  
  
Michael entered the bathroom, where Maria was still bathing their other two sons, Blake and Evan. He grinned at her and joked, "Does this belong to you?"  
  
Maria stood up and took the runaway toddler from him, as she stated, "As a matter of fact, yes, he does. Thank-you for, ahem, finding him.,  
  
"Come on, my little streaker, get back in with your brothers and sit your butt down!"  
  
Morpheus obeyed, then grinned up at her and said, "I love you, Mama!"  
  
Maria tousled his hair and replied, "I love you, too, Morph, but seriously, buddy, no getting out of the tub, anymore, until, Mama says so.", then she turned her head, abruptly, to look at Michael and she asked suspiciously, in a loud whisper, "Wait, did you teach him to say that, to get out of trouble?  
  
Michael schooled his features and fibbed almost believably, "Wasn't me."  
  
Maria threw a balled-up, wet washcloth at his head but missed. Michael chuckled, retrieved the washcloth, handed it back to her, kissed the top of her head and he admonished their middle son again, "Listen to your Mama, Morph. Consequences, next time. Got it?"  
  
Morpheus had started to pout but then he brightened, grinned at Michael and he exclaimed, "I love you, Daddy!"  
  
Michael winked at their spirited son and signed I love you, to him, even as Maria crowed at Michael, "Ha! Serves you right, for contributing to his charming manipulations! You'd better get back to our girls, there, spaceboy.  
  
Thanks again for grabbing him, though. If it had been just Blake, in the tub, I could have gone after him, myself and caught him, way before he made it to you guys. And here I thought it would be easier and faster to bathe all three, at once. Might have to switch back to bathing just Blake and Morph, together and Evan on his own, again."  
  
Michael disagreed, "I don't think that's necessary. He's just testing boundaries, to see what he can get away with, because there's an extra body in the tub. Now he knows that we'll just catch him and back in he goes.  
  
How about you keep at it, for at least another week, and if he hasn't settled down, then I'll take over bathing him and Blake and you can still supervise the girls for theirs, and resume bathing Evan, on his own? I really don't think it'll come to that, though."  
  
Maria was washing eleven month old Evan's back, as the two older boys played with the tub toys and she agreed with Michael, "Okay. I'll give this one more week. Can we put a safety gate across the hallway or something, in case he does try again, so he can't get so far, next time? My biggest worry, was that he'd wipe out and hurt himself. If there's a next time, I'll just take Evan out and escort our escape artist back in here, by the hand, in that case."  
  
Michael nodded and replied, "I'll have that gate up, for you, by Sunday night, since they won't even be here, tomorrow, during our get together, with the rest of our, married-with-kids, gang. And on that note, I'm gonna head back to princesses duty, now."  
  
Maria muttered in amusement, "Duty, my butt! More like the highlight of your day!"  
  
Michael refuted, "Definitely a good part of my day, I'll admit that much, but the highlight of my day, is always uninterrupted time, alone, with you."  
  
Maria paused what she was doing, to look him in the eye and then she suggested, "Then why don't we get this bathtime and bedtime stuff completed, so I can properly let you know, how much I liked that answer? Hmm?"  
  
Michael nodded once and returned to the living room. He asked Halle, "What's going on, snow sugar princess? Why's the movie on pause?"  
  
His six year old daughter, Charlie, answered instead, "Halle said we have to wait for you, Daddy, because Daphne and Thalia were talking funny to each other, again and we couldn't hear what Vidia said to Tinkerbell."  
  
Michael took the remote from Halle and replied, "Okay. Thanks for waiting for me, girls.,  
  
"Speedy and cuddleboss? No more special talking in front of your sisters and definitely not during the movie, either, okay? Mama and I told you, already, that it's rude. You can do that special talking, as much as you like, only when you two are alone together. Got it?"  
  
The three and a half year old, mirror image twins looked at each other, then at him and with solemn expressions, they both nodded, at the same time. Michael wasn't sure he'd ever get used to the twins' in sync thing, but at the same time, it tugged at his heart every time they did it. He smiled at them and said simply, "Thank-you."  
  
They smiled back at him and Michael sat down on the sofa with two princesses on either side of him. Thalia, his cuddleboss princess, cuddled up snugly to his left side, Daphne, his speedy princess, cuddled up to Thalia, and he put his arm around them both. Charlie, his grease monkey princess, cuddled up on his other side, and he put his other arm around just her. Halle, his very first princess, was sat near enough to his hand, between she and Charlie, to hold onto his pinky, once he'd let the pause button go and had put the remote down. The five of them finished watching Tinkerbell & The Secret Of The Wings, again, for the umpteenth time.  
  
Just as credits were rolling, Maria came into the living room and informed Michael, "Evan is down for the count. The other two are waiting for their story, in Blake's bed. You'll probably need to carry the escape artist to his own bed, afterward because he is already fighting winken, blinken and nod.,  
  
"Come on Mama's pretty babies; bath time, girls!"  
  
Michael and the girls, all got up, at the same time. The girls fled the living room, giggling and chasing each other, to their bathrooms.  
  
Halle and Charlie could mostly bathe themselves, but Maria still needed to wash their hair for them. Maria had aready filled their tub. She had to fully supervise the twins, still, though, because they could get downright silly and reckless together, especially in the tub. Despite being younger, Thalia was usually the one pushing Daphne to be more daring.  
  
Michael kissed Maria on his way past her, to read a bedtime story to their two older sons, and he assured her, "I'm on it, wifey!"  
  
Neither of their sons stayed awake for the whole book, so he put Morpheus in his own bed and then he checked on Halle and Charlie, asking through the closed door, "You girls almost done? Do you need Mama, yet?"  
  
Halle answered him, "We're done, Daddy. Mama can wash our hair, now."  
  
Michael went into the twins' bathroom, to take over getting them dried off and into pajamas, while Maria washed the older girls' hair, helped them get dried off, and into their pajamas, and then she blow dried their hair, for them, too.  
  
Charlie climbed into Halle's bed with Halle, and then Halle took turns with Maria, in reading every other page of the story, to Charlie. Maria patiently assisted Halle with the longer words, as needed, as well. Halle typically fell asleep before Charlie and only listened drowsily to the story, until it was her turn to read, or until she had conked out.  
  
Maria would then read the rest of the story to Charlie, by herself, once Halle was asleep. Sometimes Maria would say the wrong words on purpose and Charlie would giggle and correct her; she couldn't fully read, yet, herself but she knew every word, of all of their favourite storybooks, by heart. Halle had never noticed Maria doing it wrong, or at least, she had never corrected Maria, herself.  
  
After story time, Charlie went to her own bed, in her own room, to be tucked in, for the night. Charlie could not fall asleep, at her usual bedtime, without a lullabye from her Mama. She could eventually fall asleep, from exhaustion, without a lullabye but it made for one cranky little girl, the next day. For that reason, Maria had made recordings of herself singing Charlie's favourite lullabies, for times when she wasn't available to sing them, to her, in person and that worked, just as well, for her.  
  
The twins needed two stories to fall asleep. Whether it was one person reading or if Michael and Maria each read one, or even Amy and Jim, each taking a turn. They never fell asleep before the endings, either, but once that second -the end- was spoken, it was like a flipped switch; they'd both pass out cold and they were both very deep sleepers. If their hair was still quite damp, when they fell asleep, Maria could even get away with blowing it dry, just on air and they didn't ever wake up, from it, either.  
  
Despite that Daphne was invariably the last of their children to fall asleep, every night, she was also always the first one awake, every morning. She was the first of their triplets to do everything, else, as well; first to be born, first to teethe, first to roll, first to crawl, first to escape her crib, first to talk, first to walk.  
  
Michael had dubbed her speedy princess, though, simply because she'd been in such a hurry to be born, that Maria had nearly delivered her while on the toilet. Daphne had just happened to continue to live up to it.  
  
Maria had once mused to Michael, "Maybe Daphne didn't even want to be born first? Maybe our bossy little Miss Thalia talked her into it? Or maybe she pushed her out?" She and Michael had laughed about that possibility, privately, together, ever since.  
  
Maria joined Michael and the twins, on Daphne's bed, just as they'd begun the second story. Maria felt both girls' hair, as Michael continued reading and she deemed both were dry enough to forego the hair dryer.  
  
Of their seven kids, the twins looked the least like either Maria or Michael, and instead, they favoured their Grammy, in both colouring and feaures, but they could both mimic their parents' facial expressions and mannerisms, to the tee.  
  
Blake looked the most like Maria, in every way and even had a similar temperament, as well; mostly easy going but was also hair-trigger emotionally sensitive.  
  
Morpheus had Michael's colouring, mouth shape and jawline but his other features favoured Maria. His personality was unlike anything they'd ever encountered before him and he frequently kept them both on their toes.  
  
Evan looked the most related to Halle and Charlie, compared to their other four siblings; same coloring, but like them, he also had his Daddy's eyes.  
  
In Maria's opinion, Evan Parker DeLuca was their easiest baby, yet; not quite Skyler-level happy, all the time, but still remarkably smiley, affectionate, easy to please, and quick to learn new things, too.  
  
Michael joked, only ever privately, to Maria, sometimes, that any kid after Morpheus would, of course, seem easier. Morpheus was their beloved handful. He was delightful and entertaining but quite exhausting to parent; like running uphill into a strong wind, and just as worth the effort, for that exhilirating satisfaction and that view after a successful climb.  
  
When the twins had passed out, Maria put Thalia in her own bed, then she and Michael took turns giving them each a kiss goodnight, on the forehead, before heading out to the living room.  
  
They plopped down on the sofa, together, heaved a loud sigh, at the same time and Maria said, "Alone at last! I am so looking forward to our kid-free tomorrow, you've no idea! I will have to warn Pops about Morpheus, as usual, but Mom and Pops never seem to find his behaviour unusual. They're just smitten with him.  
  
Pops will be on his own with the three boys, this time, though because our newest client is still feeling pretty needy and Mom gave Ava and I the whole weekend off. Mom's contingency is that, even though the Anges are technically retired, if she does need an extra pair of hands, she can call on one of them, while the other one stays with our girls. Dexter is only a twenty-five-ish minute drive to Roswell. I'm sure it will be fine.  
  
What? Michael, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Michael smirked and stated, "You look like you've just survived a tornado. Your hair is kind of a mess, your clothes are stained and kind of twisted around ... ow! Ow! Hey! Wait! Let me finish! And you're just about the hottest, disheveled mess, I've ever laid eyes on! Also, you still talk, way too much!"  
  
Maria's hand paused mid-air from smacking his arm, again, then she dropped it but maintained a half-hearted pout, as she defended herself, "Not all of us, on this sofa get to work in a nice, calm and organised office; some of us, have been chasing your children all day and doing housework! It's what I signed up for, that's the point, I'm making. I gave up glamour, when I quit being a rock star, in favour of being a domestic diva, for you, oh love of my life."  
  
Michael shook his head and with a glint of amusement in his eyes, he argued, "What are you even talking about? You're still a rock star and it's domestic goddess not diva, by the way! The day you've just described and the fact that you still manage to look exactly like this chick I used to date, only proves it! Man oh man, was she hot! So uh, do you come here, often?"  
  
Maria gave up on pouting and played along, "Only when my super secret alien hybrid lover has his way with me!"  
  
Michael asked tentatively, "And when do you think you might let him have his way with you, again? I bet you look awesome naked. Oh. Was that out loud?"  
  
Maria stifled her laughter and she asked rhetorically, "We're not going to finish talking about our day, until after you get your way, are we?"  
  
Michael advanced on her, pushing her back on the sofa, as his hands reached for familiar curves and he confirmed, "Truer words have never been spoken. I so have zero desire to talk, right now."  
  
Maria pulled him closer, sucked on his neck briefly, then said next to his ear, "So, then, don't."  
  
Michael had them both naked in under a minute and both of them ready to make love in under five minutes but he paused, at the last second and complained, "We really need to keep stashes of condoms, all over this house. I'll be right back, unless you just want to take this to our bedroom?"  
  
Maria prevented him from going anywhere and she answered, "Neither. I wasn't going to say anything until after Morph's birthday, in a couple of weeks because right now I'm not at the right spot in my cycle, for it, anyway but uhh, I'm finally ready to try for number eight, if you're game?"  
  
Michael asked with solemn intensity, "Just to clarify, you're saying I don't need a condom, anymore, for the foreseeable future?"  
  
Maria grinned and confirmed, "Correct."  
  
Michael quickly entered her without further preamble and he gasped out against her neck, "I'm definitely game. I love you, Maria DeLuca! The first time back, without a condom, always feels so damned good!"  
  
As per usual, they could only remain in the common areas of the house, until Maria started getting too loud and then they had to take it to their bedroom, after all.  
  
They made out, at length, between first and second round and then again between second and third round. After the third round, they had a glass of water each, as well as a potty break each, then snuggled naked together on their bed and Michael continued their conversation, from before he'd started seducing her, "Any reason to think that any of the rest of them won't make it or might have to cancel on us?"  
  
Maria answered without missing a beat, "Nope. None. Isabel and Jesse confirmed. Philip and Diane will have their four kids overnight and all day Sunday.  
  
Jefferson will be babysitting Kyle and Ava's kids until Sunday night and as I mentioned, Mom gave both Ava and I the whole weekend, completely off; we aren't even on call.  
  
Liz and Max both booked off for this weekend, months ago because of their wedding anniversary; and they are not on call, at the hospital, either. Their older twins are going to Jeff and Nancy's and Serena is staying with Sammael and our God children, at Max and Liz's place.  
  
Pops will have our boys; he's also technically not on call until his other day off, on Wednesday, but if he gets called in for an emergency, this weekend, anyway, one of the Anges will pick up our boys, while the other one remains with our girls. If both Mom and Pops need assistance, Pops will call Diane, to sit with the boys, instead, but that is so highly unlikely to ever even happen!  
  
But this get together is definitely happening, Michael! At least, I won't be the one interrupting it, by going into labour, this time!"  
  
Michael grimaced and he pointed out, contritely, "I'm still the newbie at CPS, so I am on call, unfortunately. You gonna be pissed, at me, if they call me in?"  
  
Maria touched his face, to encourage eye contact and she answered, "If you get called in, it's because some really upset little kid needs you, Michael, so no, I will not be pissed. I will hope that you can get the kid calmed and settled some place safely, and in time to come back and join us, again, before everyone else needs to head back home.  
  
If I haven't said it, lately, I am so incredibly proud of you. Just a few more months to go, until you complete your Masters and finish your practicum. Teenaged you never would have believed, that you could live this life, that we are living and building together, but I have always believed that you could do anything, if you just wanted to do it, badly enough. Turns out you wanted to help kids, way more than you hate book learning. You're amazing, Michael."  
  
Michael caressed her cheek with his thumb and he corrected her, "I couldn't have done any of this without my cheer leader.  
  
For what it's worth, I'm proud of you, too. I still can't quite wrap my mind around, how you studied to be a doula while nursing, pumping and raising our triplets and then added two more kiddos to our family besides and you're still doing everything that you were doing, before, plus being in business with Mom and Ava. It's mind boggling. Oh. Right. And now you've even said that we're going for kiddo number eight, on top of that. I've married Wonder Woman, apparently."  
  
Maria shrugged and grinned as she explained, "I don't feel like I'm doing Wonder Woman-y things, Michael. I'd just rather be busy than bored, that's all! If I have spare moments, I feel like that just means I could be putting my time to better use.  
  
I've even been feeling a bit guilty, actually, for taking so long after Evan, to try for another baby. I mean if I'd just gone for it when he was four months old, we might have still had time for the number we agreed on, before my fortieth birthday. It's just that the business was just starting to really take off right around then and I didn't want to have to take time off from it, for my own pregnancy.  
  
Are you disappointed, in me, that we're only going to manage eight, now, because I took too long, after Evan?"  
  
Michael looked at her like she was crazy and he insisted, "Didn't you just hear me? Proud is the opposite of disappointed, pretty sure. I've always maintained, from the beginning, that the when, and the number of kids we have, was up to you, because it's your body. I have no regrets, so far, Maria.  
  
If our hearts are still really set on nine, after you've hit forty, then maybe number nine is a kid we adopt, someday? We never said all nine had to be biologically ours, or close in age, either, for that matter. Whatever you want, Maria, I'm into it, as long as we're in it together."  
  
Maria kissed him briefly on the lips and she declared, "I will seriously consider that, as an option, if nine becomes a returned longing, later, but for now, I'd like to aim for just eight. I love our family, that we've already made together, I just definitely want another baby, sometime this year, and definitely before my fortieth. I love our life together and most of all, I love you, beyond all reason, spaceboy."  
  
Michael looked into her eyes and stated with loving passion, "That is mutual, so hard, Maria. In case there's any doubt, my life with you, being in love with you, makes me ridiculously stupid, levels of happy."  
  
Maria frowned and said in amusement, "Well, now, that sounded, to me, like a blatant request for a round four?"  
  
Michael teased, "Not to split hairs, or anything but I've knocked you up five times, so I'm pretty sure that we've already had way more than three rounds, by now!"  
  
Maria teased back, "Oh, that's okay, then, if you're just too old and tired for marathon sex, anymore. No, no, Michael, it's fine, it's fine! Get some sleep, then, Gramps; big day tomorrow."  
  
Michael protested, in mock irritation, "Hey, now! Our eldest is only seven, so it'll be at least another thirty years, before you get to call me Gramps, wifey! Anyway, I never said no to the idea of another round, just that you got the number wrong."  
  
Maria lifted her head to look down his body, toward his crotch and she asked him, in her sexiest phone voice, "So are you up to another round, after all, then, you sexy, hybrid stud?"  
  
He didn't answer her with words, until she was screaming his name, again, "Yes, Maria, as a matter of fact, I am."  
  
*****  
  
The next day, the kid shuffle happened smoothly.  
  
Just as Maria had predicted, Jim had found the bath time warning about Morpheus, adorable, rather than worrisome.  
  
Their girls were excited about getting to stay with the Anges, overnight, in the five bedroom home they'd bought in, Dexter, NM, in twenty-twenty. The Anges had bought such a big house because they had seven adult kids, and seven grand children, in total, as well, who all regularly visited them for the weekend or sometimes longer.  
  
Michael and Maria's house had eight bedrooms: the master suite, a second floor guest/in-law suite above the garage, a nursery, Halle's, Charlie's, Daphne/Thalia's, Blake/Morpheus's and an empty one.  
  
Halle and Charlie had each always had their own rooms, and Evan was still in the nursery.  
  
None of the triplets had ever slept alone, so Blake had shared a room with Daphne and Thalia, right up until Evan was born, when Morpheus had had to be moved from the nursery.  
  
Maria had thought that it was the perfect time, to move Blake out of his sisters' room and into the same bedroom with Morpheus, instead, leaving just the twins sharing the room they'd previously also shared with Blake.  
  
When it was time for Evan to leave the nursery, they planned on putting him in the same room as his brothers, to keep the extra bedroom available for guests.  
  
Eventually, each of their kids would probably want their own room, and Michael had planned for that. He already had blueprint plans for an additional three bedrooms and two bathrooms to be built on the second floor, once Halle, Charlie and likely Blake, assuming the twins wouldn't want to be on separate floors, were old enough, for Maria to handle having three of their older kids, sleeping on a different floor than her and Michael.  
  
Daphne would migrate to Halle's room, Thalia to Charlie's, Morpheus to the twins' room, Evan to Blake's and Morpheus's room and baby number eight from the nursery, to the spare room.  
  
Their home office still had a Murphy bed in it and so it could still double as guest quarters, in a pinch. After their final baby, Michael and Maria had plans to renovate and claim the nursery as additional square footage for their master suite.  
  
Isabel and Jesse were the first of their friends to arrive for the long overdue get together do over and they were given the tiny house as their sleeping quarters.  
  
Max and Liz arrived about an hour later and they were given the self-contained and sound-proofed, guest/in-law suite, above the garage.  
  
Kyle and Ava were the last to arrive and they got the empty extra bedroom with a queen sized bed-in-a-bag in it.  
  
By the time everyone had arrived and gotten settled in, it was two in the afternoon.  
  
The eight of them filled up the afternoon, the evening and the wee hours of Sunday morning, with food, adult and virgin beverages alike, re-kindled friendships, laughter, shared stories about life with kids, work related anecdotes, marital advice for sustained wedded bliss, a foosball championship round robin tournament, and with belated celebrations of Max and Liz's twentieth wedding anniversary, Jesse and Isabel's twenty-first wedding anniversary, Kyle and Ava's seventh wedding anniversary, and Michael and Maria's fourth wedding anniversary, as well as, an early celebration of Maria's thirty-ninth birthday, coming up just a few days after their get together weekend, would be over.  
  
Team Ava and Jesse, just barely, won the final round and therefore the foosball championship title against Team Maria and Kyle. The grand prize was exemption from clean-up or cooking of any kind, either there or at their own home, for the whole week.  
  
Isabel quipped, "So Jesse's prize is basically null, because that's just business as usual, at our place."  
  
Jesse half-heartedly defended himself, "Hey, I barbecue, sometimes! That's cooking. And I put my dirty dishes close to the dishwasher. Mostly."  
  
Kyle teased him, "You're a regular Jesse Homemaker, there, buddy! If Maria hadn't messed up that perfect shot she had, I really could have enjoyed the grand prize, myself."  
  
Ava conceded, "We share cooking but he does do the majority of the cleaning, so yeah, the prize I've won only slightly changes division of labour for us, and it's still in my favour."  
  
Maria and Kyle continued sniping at each other, like true siblings, over mistakes they'd each made, during the game play and kept the other six entertained, for nearly an hour, after the game had ended.  
  
They all stayed up later than their usual, except for Michael, because their later than usual, actually was his usual. All of them fully intended on sleeping in/laying in the next day, only to discover that they had all, except for Michael, forgotten how to sleep in, because of jobs and kids.  
  
After their usual morning quality time together, on Sunday morning, Maria stayed up and Michael, as usual went back to sleep. When he finally got up, he found out that the rest of them, had all gotten up for the day within minutes of each other and had continued having a good time without him. He faked being butt hurt about it but they all knew that he was bluffing.  
  
Maria served him up his coffee and breakfast and they all chatted around him, planning what else they could all do together before resuming parental responsibilities from their respective parents and sitters.  
  
In the middle of the happy atmosphere, Liz suddenly gasped, her face went white, she gripped the island counter top and she exclaimed, with tears in her eyes, "Oh no! Oh God, Max!,  
  
"Answer your phone, Michael! She needs you! She won't accept help from anyone else! You have to answer your phone! You have to go to her!"  
  
Max held onto Liz and asked worriedly, "What did you see, Liz?"  
  
Michael was about to ask what she was talking about, too, when his phone indeed rang.  
  
They all looked at each other and Michael cautiously answered it. It was work. They had an emergency intake, in progress, with a very distraught child. They asked if he could come in and try to help, because nobody else could get anywhere near the kid. Michael didn't ask for details. He agreed and ended the call.  
  
Michael looked Liz in the eye and he asked, "You want to tell me what I'm facing with this kid?"  
  
Liz started to explain, "Abused, hunted, grief-stricken, scared out of her mind, there was just so much information, all at once! Get earplugs! There's not enough time to explain! You have to go now, Michael! Please!"  
  
Kyle gasped and his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Liz, knowing all at once, everything she hadn't said and he said, "I think I'm gonna be sick.,  
  
"She's right, Michael! Go! There's not time for words!"  
  
Michael indicated Kyle's head, reached out his hand and asked, "Can you show me, then?"  
  
Kyle consented immediately and Michael connnected with him. Michael abruptly dropped his hands from Kyle's head and he stated, clearly shaken, "You both neglected to mention the part that she's a hybrid kid with powers.,  
  
"I gotta go, Maria! I will let you all know if and when I can, how it's going. I'll do what I can to protect her and all of the rest of us, too. If I don't make it back, before you all need to go home, thanks for your visit, it's been great, hope we can all do this, again, on the regular. Stay in touch. Bye guys."  
  
Michael rushed out, to get into his only for work vehicle, a four year old, maple brown metallic, Volvo XC60 T8 Momentum, and as he drove away from the house, he felt the same as Kyle had; like he was going to throw up.  
  
He somehow had the presence of mind to make a pit stop, at a pharmacy, for the earplugs, Liz had recommended, before continuing on, to help the distraught child from Liz's vision, and to do damage control, in case anyone had witnessed something, while interacting with her, that could attract the wrong kind of attention, for all of them, after all of this time.


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael meets Tess' granddaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things- 1. I don't accept that baby Zan was Max's child. I'm not even fully sure that the baby was Tess', she could have stolen it, for all I know, but benefit of the doubt, she did return with A baby, so maybe it really was hers.
> 
> As to the baby Daddy, no proof was ever cited that it was Max's child. They couldn't exactly do a DNA test with hybrid blood samples. Max feeling a connection could have been any number of manipulations, at play. I know Max believes the child was his, I just never bought it, personally. I do think Max successfully implanted a memory into the child's mind, though. Some aspects of this chapter imply or relate to all of the above.
> 
> and 2. I fabricated Michael's and Maria's birthdays based on zero facts, whatsoever from the show (nor books either - since at the time I wrote this, I hadn't yet read those; have since and loved them!). Maria's personality strikes me as a Virgo (based on people I know who are Virgo) and Michael's strikes me as a Scorpio, so I gave them birthdays that reflect that. Not that it even features heavily in the story, really, it's just date markers, milestones and reasons for get togethers. Just didn't want anyone scolding me that I've gotten their birthdays wrong, and thinking that I don't already know that, lol. I do know but I don't care; it's just my re-imagining of their personalities, as adults and parents.
> 
> ~FM :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. Original characters created by me are not meant to resemble any existing character known to me; if there is a resemblance it was unintentional. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Eight ******  
  
Michael tried to sort out the facts Liz had shared, filtered through Kyle, as he drove to the hospital. Baby Zan had been orphaned as a young teenager during an alleged home invasion. He'd saved his own life using powers he hadn't known he possessed. He'd escaped and he'd lived on the street because he thought the men who'd murdered his parents would come after him.  
  
He met a girl. They got involved. She had his baby. The hospital tried to keep their baby because she had unusual blood. Baby Zan used his powers to forcibly kidnap the kid and went on the run with her and his baby mama. Baby Zan retained an implanted memory from Max. He hid his family and went looking for Max. Baby Zan was killed in an alleged traffic accident with a semi, less than forty minutes from Belen.  
  
Baby mama saw on the news about Baby Zan's death; even though unidentified she knew it was him because baby girl cried because she saw it in her mind and she told her Mom. Baby mama fled with the girl. She left her with a girlfriend whom she thought she could trust and she tried to find Max, on her own, from what Baby Zan had shared with her.  
  
She was apprehended by men in suits, who demanded the location of her child. She grabbed one of their guns and killed herself, so that they couldn't make her talk.  
  
Baby girl saw her Mommy die, in her mind and she freaked out. Baby mama's girlfriend had a mean boyfriend, who abused baby girl for making too much noise and he called it punishment.  
  
The girlfriend ultimately abandoned baby girl in a park, for unknown motives. Maybe to protect her from the boyfriend, maybe because she hadn't signed up for long term responsibility of the child, it didn't matter, either way because there were better options for unloading an unwanted child, than outdoor abandonment. Michael blamed her, as much as the boyfriend, for any suffering the girl had endured.  
  
Baby girl hid in the park and soon succumbed to exposure to the elements. She woke up in a hospital, ripped out her IV and tried to flee. Child Protective Services was called. If anyone got within two feet of her, the girl's screams made people's ears bleed, after which they'd vomit and/or pass out. They'd called Michael, as a last resort.  
  
Michael parked his work vehicle, entered the hospital and made his way up to the floor he'd been directed to. Upon arrival, he encountered several of his colleagues with one or both ears bleeding and who were all looking a little green around the gills. He had to feign total ignorance, of course.  
  
His superior approached him and caught him up to speed, "The minor female child appears to be approximately four years old. She is suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. During her admittance examination, while unconscious and unresponsive, she was discovered to have bruising consistent with abuse and various burn marks, some as fresh as four days old. No signs of sexual assault.  
  
Upon regaining consciousness, she became hysterical and hostile. All attempts to approach, soothe or talk her down, have been met with literally ear piercing screams.  
  
We had two options left, dart gun sedation and your ideas. The second she saw the dart gun, she screamed and busted the eardrums of not just our guys but of a couple of orderlies just walking by, as well. So now it's you and whatever ideas you may have.  
  
I've never even heard of anyone busting people's eardrums like this, before. It's a bit eerie, like something from a science fiction movie, no?"  
  
Michael shrugged and stated, "Not really. Opera singers can hit a note that breaks crystal. So the kid happens to hit a note in her screams, that can damage eardrums. That's not eerie; that's just heartbreaking. Just gotta give her a reason, to not scream, anymore."  
  
His superior huffed in annoyance and challenged, "What do you think the rest of us have been trying to do, for the past three hours?"  
  
Michael chose not to answer that, because he really wanted to keep his job, so that he could help the girl. He requested calmly, "Show me where she is and keep everyone else away from us."  
  
His superior blustered, "That's really not advisable! You have eardrums just like the rest of us! I called you in to get a fresh perspective not to have you swoop in and take over! Pete's sake, you're only on a practicum, DeLuca!"  
  
Michael nodded placatingly, "I am aware that I'm green. I'm not here to try to show anyone up. I just want to help the kid. That's all. Give me a shot at this. I've got daughters around her age. Just let me try? Okay? Options are dwindling, right?"  
  
His superior surrendered in exasperation and warned, "Don't even think about coming at us for medical compensation; this is against my better judgment. You simply aren't equipped for this situation."  
  
Michael indicated everyone else who had tried and failed; some who'd been working with CPS for decades and he exclaimed, "Nobody is! This isn't about job training; this is about a little girl who is so scared she screams at her rescuers!"  
  
His superior asked, "Exactly! What makes you think she'll respond any differently to you?"  
  
Michael stated meaningfully, "Because I'm not here to do a job."  
  
The superior rolled his eyes and belittled, "You really are green. Fine. Give it your best shot, DeLuca, but you can't say you weren't warned of the hazard that this particular case poses."  
  
Michael nodded and accepted, "Duly noted. Where is she?"  
  
His superior walked him to the door of the hospital room where they'd had her trapped for the past three hours. He pulled everyone off the door and requested, "Don't go in until the rest of us are clear from suffering the effects of her screaming."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Michael that his superior didn't have bleeding ears and he mentally derided him for his cowardice.  
  
Michael opened the door neither carefully nor violently, either, just normally. He looked at the tiny girl, bracing herself to scream, again and he held up one finger. He popped in the earplugs and then he said, "Okay, if you still want to scream, go ahead. I'm just going to take a seat on this chair, over here and look at some pictures, on my phone. You do you."  
  
Michael sat down and thumbed through pictures on his phone. Some of the pictures were of his kids and those made him chuckle. He chatted casually to the girl, "If you're wondering what's so funny, it's just that my daughter, Charlie, she makes these really funny faces every time we try to take her picture. You can come look if you don't believe me. It's up to you."  
  
Michael continued looking through his pictures and chuckling at Charlie's goofy faces. The girl crept closer to him, in curiosity. He slowly angled his phone, so that she could see, too.  
  
He caught the barest upward twitch of her lip and he suggested, "I'll tell you what, I'll let you look through the pictures yourself but you have to pinky promise that you won't drop my phone, or throw it or break it. You have to be gentle with it, deal?", and holding his breath, Michael held out his pinky to her, hoping she knew what a pinky promise was.  
  
She linked her pinky to his briefly and he handed her his phone explaining, "To see the pictures you just slide your thumb across the screen like this, see? Yeah, that's it! You've obviously done this before.  
  
If you want, I could tell you a story about any of those pictures. Show me the ones you think are interesting or funny and I'll tell you all about it."  
  
She showed him a picture of his four daughters piled on top of him and he was obviously laughing. Michael grinned and reminisced out loud, "That is me losing the tickle challenge. I was supposed to try not to laugh for one minute but I couldn't do it; it tickled too much!"  
  
The little girl giggled and then clapped a hand over her mouth, looking at him fearfully. Michael laughed gently and said, "It's okay if you laugh at me, my daughters did and so did my wife! You want to look at more pictures?"  
  
She nodded and he said, "Go ahead. If you want me to tell you about more of the pictures, just show me, and I will."  
  
She showed him a picture of Charlie and Maria hugging and she spoke, "Is it Charlie's Mommy?"  
  
Michael had barely managed to read her lips but he nodded, "Yep. Not just Charlie, though. There's Halle, Daphne, Thalia, Blake, Morpheus and Evan, too. Maria's their Mama and I'm their Daddy. My name's Michael.", and he surreptitiously removed one earplug.  
  
The little girl's lip quivered, her eyes filled with unshed tears and she said, "I want my Mommy, but she got hurted real bad and now I can't see her anymore."  
  
Michael nodded and tentatively patted her hand, "I know that makes you sad, doesn't it? You're being very brave and very strong, like a little warrior princess, but you know what? Even a warrior princess needs a little help sometimes, like you know from animals and fairies and maybe even from the good kind of people. Right?"  
  
She shrugged and answered, "Mommy telled me that all people are bad only if she says they are good, it's okay if they help us."  
  
Michael asked her, "You seem like a really smart kid. Do I feel like a bad person?"  
  
She started to shrug but then she slowly shook her head and replied, "No. But Mommy didn't telled me it's okay."  
  
Michael held out his hand for his phone and he suggested, "What if Charlie's Mama tells you it's okay? Because all Mommies and Mamas know which people are good or bad, right?"  
  
Michael saw hope in her eyes and she nodded. She gave Michael his phone back. Michael explained to her, "Okay, I'm going to call Charlie's Mama and you can ask her if it's okay if I help you, okay?"  
  
She nodded and so Michael texted Maria to get on skype with him. Then he hailed her on skype and she answered almost right away. Before she could ask him what was going on, Michael said to Maria, "I have a little warrior princess here, who has a question that only you can answer.,  
  
"Go ahead and ask her."  
  
The little girl asked for verification, "Are you Charlie's Mommy?"  
  
Maria answered with a proud smile, "Yes, I am. She calls me Mama, though. Was that the question?"  
  
The little girl shook her head, then asked, "Is he the good kind of people or the bad kind of people?" and she pointed to Michael.  
  
Maria admonished her, "It's rude to point, sweetheart but yes, he is the good kind of people for sure, for sure. Why did you need to ask me that?"  
  
The little girl explained again, "Mommy telled me all people are bad only if she says they are good it's okay if they help us but Mommy is hurted and she didn't telled me it's okay, yet but Michael telled me all Mommies know if it's okay. Is it okay, yet?"  
  
Maria managed to maintain her composure, just barely and she said with confidence, "Yes, baby girl, it's okay, now. Michael is good. You can let Michael help you, okay?"  
  
The little girl smiled and her whole body slumped in relief, as she said, "Okay.,  
  
"I'm hungry. I want a peany butter sammich. Okay?"  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "Absolutely. One peanut butter sandwich coming right up. Let me say bye bye for now to Charlie's Mama and we'll go get that for you.,  
  
"Thanks for vouching for me, Maria. I love you. See you when I get home. First, I have a little warrior princess to feed, though. Did our gang leave, yet?"  
  
Maria shook her head and answered, "Nope. They are all here and have been eavesdropping and watching. You did a good thing, Michael. Give her all the help she needs. See you when you get home. I love you, spaceboy."  
  
Michael ended their call, pocketed his phone and asked the girl, "So would you like to be carried or do you just want to hold my hand, while we go find you that sandwich?"  
  
She lifted her arms up and he scooped her up. He forewarned her, "There's a lot of people out there, who want to ask you a bunch of questions but you don't have to talk to anyone, at all and you don't have to be scared, either. You can just let me talk to them. I've got you and I will keep you safe, okay?"  
  
She nodded and rested her cheek against his shoulder. Michael stepped into the hallway and approached his superior to inform him, "We're going to go get a peanut butter sandwich, in the cafeteria. We'll be back."  
  
His superior just stared at him, in shock and didn't try to intervene.  
  
As they sat down with their food, Michael gently suggested to the girl, "I feel a bit silly calling you warrior princess, so much. You know my name but I don't know yours. Will you tell me your name, now?"  
  
The little girl recited casually, "My name is Tarya Bethany Lowe. I'm three many years old. My birthday is four many nighttime sleeps after trick or treat. It's okay if you call me warrior princess, so much. It's not silly, it's nice. It's okay, now, Michael."  
  
Michael smiled at her and said, "Thank-you, Tarya, the warrior princess. You and me have the same birthday. Mine is four night time sleeps after trick or treat, too. Except I'm like super duper too old to go trick or treating anymore but you still get to go, because you aren't super duper old like me."  
  
Tarya asked him excitedly, "Can I be a warrior princess for trick or treat, too?"  
  
Michael assured her, "You can be whatever you want to be. Today or for trick or treat or always. Maybe a little less talking and a little more eating, though? That sandwich isn't going to eat itself. I'm just saying."  
  
Tarya giggled and dramatically bit into her sandwich. Michael grinned, gave her a thumbs up and let her know that he was going to be busy on the phone texting and talking to lots of people to arrange a pajama party for her and that he couldn't tell her where, yet because it was a good kind of surprise.  
  
She accepted what he told her and while she munched happily on her sandwich, Michael exchanged texts with Serena and they hashed out a plan together, to ensure Tarya's safety and to ensure that her unusual blood wouldn't be discovered for the second time in her young life.  
  
Michael had met a lot of powerful people during his years as a security consultant and many of them had insisted that if he ever needed anything, he should not hesitate to ask, so on Tarya's behalf, he called in a few favours.  
  
He also appealed to Serena, Jim, Jesse and Liz to see what strings they could pull to protect the girl from whomever had been after her parents, and to get her placed with people whom he personally knew and could trust.  
  
By five pm, and with Kyle and Ava's eager agreement, Michael had papers granting Kyle and Ava temporary guardianship of Tarya, including medical authority, with Ava named, as her sole living blood relative.  
  
They even provided doctored paperwork to back it up; technically, it wasn't even a lie, they just couldn't get it verified, in the usual ways and so they had taken shortcuts, as needed. Ava hired Serena to be Tarya's therapist and plans were made for their first session to happen the very next day.  
  
Michael wished that he and Maria could have taken Tarya in, themselves, but that would have posed a conflict of interest because he was technically her case worker and even if that could have been overlooked, it still couldn't have been a long term solution.  
  
The Ava angle would be, though. The moment Michael had laid eyes on Tarya, he'd known that she was Tess' granddaughter; the resemblance was unmistakeable. She'd be able to pass as Kyle's and Ava's biological child, for the rest of her life.  
  
Having Ava claim and prove familial ties with Tarya was Tarya's best shot at getting out of the CPS system and off of official radar, of any kind.  
  
Whatever blustering arguments Michael's superior might have had against Michael arranging things, without consulting him about it, he readily abandoned them, in favour of getting her case cleared from their books; he was fine with letting her be someone else's problem and claiming the credit for it, too, of course.  
  
Michael didn't mind that, at all. Stroking his superior's ego was a small price to pay for Tarya's safety and for keeping his job, which he was more sure of, than ever, that he really wanted to continue doing.  
  
Through the power of pooled resources and networking, all biological samples taken from Tarya, both from when she was a newborn, to her most recent hospital admittance, were mysteriously either misplaced or contaminated or listed as destroyed. Oops.  
  
The only unknown variable left, was whether or not the men who'd hunted Tarya's parents, had actually gotten their hands on and kept any of Tarya's biological samples, before they'd been able to make all of the known samples disappear.  
  
Even if the bad guys did track Tarya down, Tarya had the equivalent of the protection of the Royal Four, now, plus Liz, Serena, Jim, Jesse, Kyle and Maria.  
  
They'd defeated the bad guys, before and they'd do it again, if they had to, with even more incentive, than the last time, because now they were older, wiser, more connected and most daunting of all, they had children to protect, Tarya included.  
  
If there was a next time, the bad guys' chances were really not looking very good, at all.


	49. Forty-Nine (FINAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Maria and their children, celebrate Maria's birthday and then Michael fulfills one last wish for Maria, before her birthday ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILYBAR=I Love You Beyond All Reason
> 
> This chapter marks the end of this fic. In my mind, it's still not the end of their story but I did feel sufficiently satisfied, with what I wrote, to consider it completed, enough. Thanks to any/all who have read or will read this story, in the future. I appreciate all readers, regardless of comments or not.
> 
> ~FM :)

**Perfect  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
 ****** Chapter Forty-Nine (FINAL) ******  
  
As Michael changed the diaper of his eleven week old son, Eugene Amos, he conversationally asked him, "How does so much mess come from your little body, baby boy? Guess that means you're getting what you need from your Mama, though, so it's fine.  
  
Despite these kinds of messes, Daddy seriously, does not want to go back to work, next week. I'd much rather stay home and play with you kids all day. Then again, there are lots of kids, out in the world, who are very unhappy and Daddy really wants to help them.  
  
Also, once you and Len start eating solids, that's eleven mouths to feed, including me and your Mama, so, unfortunately, Daddy still needs to make money.  
  
My advice, Eugene? Don't rush to be an adult, because adulting is really not as much fun, as you might think, when you're a kid. Plus Daddy had a procedure done and so you and Len are definitely mine and Mama's last biological babies, so just stay babies for a really long time, okay? For your Mama. Obviously.  
  
I see by the look in your eyes, that you're not buying that, at all, are you? That's because you're smart. Definitely do it for me, too. I love you, so much, my son! Messes and all. And there we go. Fresh for, hopefully, at least, another couple of hours. Now it's Len's turn. Daddy just needs to clean his hands, now, before I hand you back to your Mama!"  
  
Michael left the nursery, with Eugene cradled in one arm and was somewhat startled to see Maria already in the master bedroom, ready to trade babies with him. From the way she was smirking, she'd gotten an earful, on the baby monitor.  
  
Michael shrugged and grinned sheepishly, as he muttered, "Whatever. Like you haven't told them the same thing, yourself."  
  
Maria grinned, kissed his cheek and confirmed, "I know, spaceboy, it's just special, to me, hearing you do it, too! You make me want to marry you or something!"  
  
Only Michael's eyes gave away that he was teasing, as he asked, "Anyone ever tell you that you're kind of weird?"  
  
Maria quipped back, "Yeah, I think some creepy guy, back in highschool might have said something like that about me, but he stalked me and abducted me, hence the creep factor, plus he had bathing issues, so I'm not so sure that his opinion mattered that much."  
  
Michael grinned and kissed her cheek, too, then he insisted, "You know you loved every second of the attention, the ride and the smell! You totally belong with that creepy guy."  
  
Maria taunted him in retaliation, "If I did love all of that, then that must mean you love weird girls."  
  
Michael refuted, "Nope. Not plural. Just one weird girl. She's even a bit of a cougar but she's so flipping hot, that I don't really mind that she's older."  
  
Maria gasped indignantly and protested, "Older? Cougar? Give me a break; it's only by like two months, Michael!"  
  
Michael lamented insincerely, "Maybe so but I'm still in my thirties, whereas you are, as of today, in your forties. That makes you a cougar."  
  
Maria lightly stomped on his sock foot, with her sock foot and corrected, "I am not in my forties! I am exactly forty! Forties implies older than forty!"  
  
Michael chuckled, kissed her on the lips and said sincerely, "I know. I suddenly just realised that it's my first time being around you, when you leave a decade without me. I had to say something boneheaded about it, or I just wouldn't be me!  
  
I know we already celebrated it, at our folks' place, over the weekend, but you had to share the celebrating with Kyle, Ava and Tarya or rather Regan, now, since she is officially and permanently theirs, so Happy actual Birthday, to you, wifey! ILYBAR."  
  
Maria continued to pout, as she said, "Lucky for you, ILYBAR, too. And you already wished me a happy birthday, when our early alarm rang, but thank-you, again, anyway.  
  
You do know that I really didn't mind sharing the celebrating with Regan, at all, right? After everything she has been through, she deserves to be safe and loved and secure and happy.  
  
Now her life is chock-full of people who dote on her and she has a new family and a real sense of belonging. To see a picture of the seven of them, together, anyone would swear that she was born to them, because she fits right in.  
  
Ava told me Regan hasn't even called her Mommy-Two in over six months; just plain Mommy like the other four do. Mom was so smart to suggest that as the name Regan should call her; the transition to naturally dropping the last part was drama free and totally up to Regan."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed, "That's because Mom was the best Mom on the planet, right up until Halle was born and then her daughter stole the title."  
  
Maria chuckled and broke the news to Michael, "Suck up all you want, but it's still my birthday and Len's super full diaper is still all yours, pal-ly!"  
  
Michael nodded and made the gesture to switch babies with him, as he assured, "Yeah, I know. Let me go take care of that, now, before there's a rash to contend with. We won't be long. Where will you be?"  
  
Maria grinned smugly and answered, "Right here. Eavesdropping, of course!"  
  
Michael pointed out, "Well, now that I know, I'm not going to be saying much."  
  
Maria's brow quirked and she insisted, "Sure you will. The babies need to be spoken to, frequently and you always give our kids whatever they need."  
  
Michael loudly whispered to Len, "Your Mama is always right. It's best not to argue with her.,  
  
"We'll be right back, wifey."  
  
Michael put Len on the changing table, in the nursery and resolutely opened her diaper. He exclaimed, "Oh wow, Valentia Pearl, you may be smaller but wow you sure managed to make a bigger, stinkier mess than your brother did! That's awesome! No, really because you see, some of your brothers are really competitive and if you can out mess them and out stink them, that'll keep them from getting too big for their britches, just because they are all older than you! Well done! Daddy's so proud of his spunky princess! I love you, Len! Muah! Muah! Muah!  
  
And there we go; all cleaned up! Should we go see Mama and Eugene, now?"  
  
Michael and Len rejoined Maria and Eugene. Michael waited for Maria to be ready to accept Len back, as she got Eugene latched onto her left breast, then he helped her get Len latched onto her right one.  
  
Not that she needed anyone's help, because by now, she was the closest to a pro that he'd ever seen. He just liked to feel useful, plus it was her birthday and he just wanted to lessen her work load, however he could.  
  
He sat as close as he could to Maria, without crowding her, put an arm around her shoulders, leaned his head against hers and participated in making eye contact with their twins, as they nursed. He didn't get to do it very often but he could almost see the little wheels turning in their minds, as they looked between Maria's face and his, while they processed the connection and intimacy the four of them were sharing.  
  
Michael asked Maria, "I know the day isn't over, yet, but how's your birthday been, so far? Is there anything I can do to improve it?"  
  
Maria spared him a loving glance, then resumed bonding with her babies, as she answered, "Aside from the age jokes, this is actually turning out to be my happiest birthday, yet, mainly because of you and our kids. As for what you can do to improve my day, I will answer that, later tonight, when it's time for you to tuck me in."  
  
Michael turned love softened eyes on her and he said quietly, "I'm glad you're happy, so far. That's all I've ever wanted, Maria. I just want you to be happy. I'm also not against being happy myself and so now I'm looking forward to your answer, later, about what else I can do for you, before your birthday ends."  
  
Maria grinned and teased, "You're so sure my answer will make you happy?"  
  
Michael insisted, "Automatically. I'm happiest, when you're happy."  
  
Maria spoke to the babies, "See what I mean, my cosmic little darlings? Daddy keeps doing that. He keeps saying things, to keep your Mama in love with him, even though he doesn't even have to, because, I already love your Daddy beyond all reason and he knows that."  
  
Michael chuckled and queried, "Cosmic? What? You still think I had something to do with us having twins?"  
  
Maria tilted her head, smiled and answered, "Tsk. Once might have been a coincidence, Michael but both times that I mentioned us not making it to nine kids, we made more than one baby, at a time. You are notorious for granting my wishes, that I only mention in passing. Hello, Jetta bumper for Christmas! I'm just saying. It's suspect, is all."  
  
Michael maintained his stance on the matter, "I can't influence our biologies, Maria. My powers don't work like that. Maxwell could do it maybe since he has the strongest heal of the four of us and he can actually reverse death, but mine is the weakest, the most I can do is heal minor abrasions, small fractures and sprains. I really didn't cause you to double ovulate, either time.  
  
I'm obviously not sorry that you did, though. I mean, we got five beautiful babies from it. Admittedly, with the triplets, it was a bit scary and stressful and I'd never have chosen that for you, on purpose but I can't regret the end results."  
  
Maria spoke quietly, as the twins drowsed mid-feed, "I never said I regretted either instance, either, Michael. Just that it fit into your habit of granting my wishes.  
  
I'll never forget how shocked I was to find out that we were expecting twins. I was sure it was some kind of prank or cosmic joke that the universe was playing on me. I was wrong, though.  
  
Oh, it was definitely cosmic, alright but certainly not a joke. I mean look at their little faces, spaceboy! I finally got my mini-Michaels! Hardly any trace of me in there, at all and I'm totally okay with that.  
  
The rest of our kids, aside from Daphne and Thalia, look mostly like me. I'm glad our final uhh batch, look just like you."  
  
Michael nodded and admitted, "I don't hate that, either, even though I still think Blake is our best looking kid because he looks so much like you. All of them are beautiful, though; not an ugly one in the bunch and you know I'd admit it to you, if I thought there were any."  
  
Maria lightly scolded him, "Yes, I do know! And I know the twins are too little to understand, right now but I don't want you getting in the habit of that level of honesty with me, in front of them. Okay?"  
  
Michael nodded, lightly squeezed her knee and agreed, "I know. I won't. Is it burping time, yet?"  
  
Maria nodded and they each burped an infant upright on their lap, with the babies facing each other.  
  
Michael asked, "So which kid is your favourite?"  
  
Maria answered indignantly, 'We're not supposed to play favourites, Michael; we're supposed to love them all the same!"  
  
Michael clarified, "I didn't say which one do you love more, I said which one is your favourite. I love ice cream but my favourite is pistachio; doesn't mean I don't enjoy other flavours, too. All our kids are individuals; no two are the same not even Daphne and Thalia, so which one is your favourite?"  
  
Maria frowned and answered, "I take exception to you likening our babies to ice cream flavours but I understand what you mean. In that case, I'm gonna have to go with Morph. He's like this amazing and wonderful anomaly in our family, you know? I look at him sometimes and I'm just amazed that he came from us. You and me made Morph. We did that, Michael. How he has such an unusual personality, is beyond me, but I really, really enjoy him."  
  
Michael laughed lightly and admitted, "Me too. He's not my favourite kid, though, I just have the same high opinion of him, as you. I was expecting you to say Evan, to be perfectly honest."  
  
Maria smiled fondly and said, "Evan is the child I'm most grateful for because he is the least demanding and yet he seems happy like most of the time. So if your favourite isn't Morph, then who is?"  
  
Michael answered with emotion in his voice, "My miracle baby. Ovenjoy. My snow sugar princess. Our Halle Joyce. From the moment I knew we'd made her, she changed me on the inside. She has this very particular hold on my heart."  
  
Maria expressed surprise, "Oh. I thought for sure you were going to say that it's Charlie."  
  
Michael elaborated, "To be sure, Charlie is definitely one of my favourite people on this planet but it's differently than Halle. Halle was my first evidence that I could have everything that I've ever wanted and now I do and it's all because of you. Plus she's the kid I've known the longest and the only one with blood like me. I think she's the one that will need me the longest, too, because of the blood thing.  
  
I talked about that with Serena, before I switched careers and stopped therapy with her. Halle might very well blame me, someday, for burdening her with weird blood and even though it's going to hurt like hell, if she needs to hate me for it, I get it, and I won't hold it against her, but I will never wish her out of existence, not even to spare her from being different like me.  
  
The first time I met her; held her, I swear, Maria, I thought my heart was going to explode in my chest because it filled up with so much love, so fast. I hadn't known I could love like that, until her and you gave me that. You gave me this life, with you and our house and our kids. I love you, Maria. Thank-you for track six, for like the millionth time."  
  
Maria was tearing up with him by then and she said lovingly, "Michael. Thanks for not ignoring it. You gave me my dreams, too; all of them. Everything we talked about the night we got back together, for good, in Eugene, Oregon, we've done it. Maybe not in conventional order but we've done it.  
  
Lived together, check, proposal and a ring, check, married, check, our own more than decent house, check times two, including the tiny house and best of all, nine kids together, before I turned forty, check times nine. Thank-you for all of it and I love you, too. You sure have come a long way, spaceboy."  
  
Michael tried to lighten the mood, teasing, "Yeah, I did; from like a whole other planet and galaxy, just to find you, to grant all of your wishes and by default, my own, as well."  
  
Maria grinned and added, "Thanks, too, for staying on this planet, with me, spaceboy."  
  
Michael leaned in, over their babies heads, kissed her lingeringly and said with utmost sincerity, "Haven't you figured out, yet, that I'd do anything for you, Maria DeLuca?"  
  
Maria smiled appreciatively and suggested, "Why don't we get these cosmic darlings down for their nap and go get Morph and Evan up from theirs, hmm? The triplets will be home from their play date, in less than an hour and Halle and Charlie will be home from school in less than two hours. You need to get dinner going and I need to get looking more like a birthday girl, who has a hot date tonight and a bit less, like a disheveled Mama."  
  
Michael shrugged and conceded but stipulated, "Okay but you don't ever look not hot to me but whatever, you go do what makes you happy, then. After the twins are down, you go ahead and do your girly stuff and I will deal with the boys and they can even help me get dinner started. Sound good?"  
  
Maria raised her brows in surprise and she admitted, "Almost too good to even be true, but I believe you, anyway, and I'll take it! God, I love it when you spoil me, like this!"  
  
Michael deflected coyly, "Spoil? I'm just tired of you hogging my middle boys. I'm really dreading returning to work and I want to spend as much time as I can with each of our kids, before my parental leave ends."  
  
Maria asked cautiously, as they settled the babies in their cribs, "But I thought you love your job?"  
  
Michael answered, "Of course, I do! I love helping the kids who need help, the most. I just love my family more, that's all. Go on then, wifey; babies are down, go feel as hot as you look.  
  
I'll snag the baby monitor from our room and I'll keep the kids busy, when they get home, until it's time to eat and then I'll let you know when everything is ready. Wait! Kiss the cook, first! Ahhh! Mmmm! See you in a few hours."  
  
Michael got to enjoy some rare time alone with just Morph and Evan and they kept him laughing. He remembered Jesse telling him how much fun bigger baby boys could be and he had to admit, he'd been right. They were even surprisingly helpful in the kitchen, while he made dinner.  
  
The arrival of the triplets interrupted them, briefly but after hugs and kisses and blurts about their day, Michael got them involved in making birthday cards for their Mama's real birthday.  
  
Michael mentally acknowledged that dinner would not take nearly two hours to make, if he had no children to help him, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun for him, either, in that case.  
  
When Halle and Charlie got home, Michael assigned them the task of helping Morph and Evan make birthday cards for Maria, too and he enlisted the help of the triplets in getting the birthday cake decorated. Michael wasn't aiming for pretty; he knew that no matter how it looked, Maria would love it, simply because it was from their children.  
  
Halle and Charlie had already made their cards, for Maria, at school and Michael had enlisted Halle's help to make a special card, from all of the kids, including the babies, the night before.  
  
Michael let Maria know, through the bathroom door, in their master suite, when dinner was ready and then he had the kids wash up for dinner.  
  
Thalia balked briefly about washing up, until Michael said, "You don't have to wash your hands if PopPop says you don't have to. Go ahead and call him and see what he says about it."  
  
Thalia only pouted and got busy washing her hands with the rest of her independently mobile siblings.  
  
Michael was just getting the kids seated around their massive dining table, when Maria joined them and promptly turned him into a clumsy, blushing, awestruck fool.  
  
She was in her stage days leather and glammed up like he hadn't seen her do, in years.  
  
Daphne asked Maria, "Mama, is Daddy sick? His face looks all red."  
  
Maria smiled and assured her, "No, my pretty baby, Daddy's not sick. He's hot. From cooking."  
  
Michael glared at her in amusement and he quipped, "You could have warned me to expect a rock star for dinner. Long time, no see."  
  
Maria ducked her head somewhat self-consciously and she confessed, "I just wanted to see if I could still pull it off. You're really good for my ego, do you know that?"  
  
Morph piped up, "Mama face all dirty! Go wash, Mama!"  
  
Michael and Maria both laughed and Maria gently explained, "It's not dirt, Morph, it's make-up. Mama put make-up on to feel pretty and yes, I will wash it off but later before it's time for Mama to go to sleep, okay?"  
  
Morph grinned, shrugged his shoulders right up to his ears and he accepted her response, "Okay!"  
  
Blake said quietly, "I think you're always pretty, Mama. Did someone telled you something mean?"  
  
Maria smiled at him and said, "Thank-you, Blake. Nobody said anything mean to me. Mama just likes to do something different, sometimes, like wear make-up for a little while, that's all. I thought today was a day for being different, just because it's my birthday.  
  
Heads down, now, kids, it's time to say grace. Father, thank-you for the food we are about to receive and for the hands that prepared it. May it nourish our bodies and keep us healthy. Amen."  
  
Ten minutes into dinner, the newborn twins requested some attention, so Michael went to go change them and keep them entertained until Maria had finished eating and was ready to nurse them, again. Michael could still persuade even mildly hungry infants to remain calm and not fuss overmuch, which had come in very handy, over the years.  
  
While Maria nursed the twins, Michael finished his meal, rewarming it surreptitiously, with a wave of his hand, then he and the rest of the kids got her birthday cards and cake ready, to present to her.  
  
When the twins had been fed and burped, Michael, with help from Halle and Charlie, put them in their bouncy seats, on the floor in the living room, so they could be part of the birthday celebration, too.  
  
Maria sat in the middle of the sofa and all of the kids crowded around her to sing the birthday song, as she contemplated the two, lit, number-shaped candles atop her adorably decorated birthday cake. She closed her eyes, blew out the flames and then opened her eyes again, exclaiming, "Wow! That wish came true really fast! Mama wished to see all of her beautiful babies when I opened my eyes and here you all are! Amazing!"  
  
Evan clapped his hands excitedly and declared, "Daddy did it!"  
  
Michael and Maria looked at each other in surprise, only to realise that Evan had only meant that Michael had decorated the cake, and then they laughed together, even though they were both still unnerved by the timing of his comment, as if Evan had been privvy to their private, inside joke.  
  
To reduce the incidence of sugar induced insomnia, in the kids, the tradition in their house, was to each have one bite of birthday cake after dinner, just for good luck and a small slice after breakfast, the next day, only if they ate all of their nutritious breakfast, first. Even Michael and Maria abided by that rule and didn't even sneak more, once all of the kids were down, for the night.  
  
Maria opened the cards from the kids, right after the cake bites, starting with Evan's, then on up through to Halle's and ending with the card from all of the kids, including the babies.  
  
Evan's was mostly scribbles in every colour from the crayon box, with some glitter on it for good measure, besides. On the inside was written neatly, in Michael's hand printing, "Evan gives Mama ____.", and in less neat crayon printing, by Halle, the blank had been filled in with the word, "cuddles". Then neatly printed, again, it read "Happy Birthday! I love you, Mama!", and had Evan's handprint and his printed name, again by Halle, at the bottom.  
  
Maria collected her birthday cuddles from him and continued with Morph's card next. It was decorated on the front with fruity scented marker dots and squiggly lines. The inside followed the same formula as Evan's had, except that Morph's answer made Maria stifle a giggle, "Morph gives Mama _____.", had been finished with, "your other foot, silly!"  
  
Maria thanked him for the card and asked him, "Can you tell Mama about the picture on the front?"  
  
Morpheus answered her, with a huge grin, "The clock says it's bath time, buddy!", and then he giggled hard.  
  
Michael and Maria looked at each other and tried to suppress their own laughter. Maria gave Morph an extra squeeze, lightly tickled both of his feet and thanked him, again, before moving on to Blake's card.  
  
Blake's card had a sun, a simple house, and a flowerpot with a flower in it, drawn on the front. The inside read, "I like Mama. Mama is nice. Mama says lots of words. The End. Love from Blake Mario DeLuca, age 4 XXOO Happy Birthday, Mama!"  
  
Michael defensively insisted, "All I did is help them spell, I swear! It's their words! Well, I mean, I added or helped them add the Happy Birthday parts, sometimes, but it was mostly them."  
  
Maria smirked at him, then praised Blake's drawing, thanked him for the card and collected the hugs and kisses from him.  
  
Thalia was supposed to go next but she insisted Daphne had to go first. Michael and Maria didn't argue with her, since Daphne seemed eager to comply.  
  
Daphne handed Maria her card with a proud smile. It had many flowers drawn on it and the sun had a smiling face. On the inside it read, "Mama makes my hair look pretty. She lets me wear polish on my toes. Mama kisses me goodnight but she kisses Daddy the most, even if it's not bedtime, yet. Love from Daphne Chaeleigh DeLuca xxxx BIG O Happy Birthday, Mama!"  
  
Maria thanked her and made sure to give her an extra big hug after collecting the kisses.  
  
Thalia's turn was next. She gingerly handed her card to Maria and fidgeted beside her, while she looked at it. It was decorated with a mixture of a dozen or so pink and red x's and o's and the o's had smiling faces. The inside read, "Mama said when I'm bigger like her, I can be the boss. I'm going to stay up past bed time all the time, when I'm the boss and I won't brush my teeth, too! Love from Thalia Jane DeLuca (I already put the hugs and kisses on the front, Mama.) Happy Birthday, Mama!"  
  
Maria counted up all the kisses and hugs on the front and showered Thalia with them. Afterward, she thanked her for the card and confessed, "I'm pretty sure when Mama was a little girl, I only wanted to be the boss more than anything, too! It's good to have goals, Thalia, baby! If Mama could do it, then so can you, someday! You do have to be an adult, first, though, so for now, Mama is still the boss and I say, that you definitely have to go to sleep on time and brush your teeth, every single day. Got it?"  
  
Thalia nodded, sighed heavily and lamented, "Why does it take so long to be growed up?"  
  
Michael answered simply, "To give you time to learn a bunch of stuff, first. While you're busy learning, you'll forget to notice how long it takes, sometimes and then next thing you know, it happened and you feel amazed that it already happened, so fast. You'll see, cuddleboss princess."  
  
Charlie cuddled in close to Maria and gave her the card she'd made for her. On the front was a colourful party hat and a brown cake with four mini stick candles on it. On the inside it read, "Things that Mama does: She gets knots out of my hair and out of my shoelaces. She makes sandwiches with cookie cutters so it doesn't have the crust anymore. I don't like crusts. She sings me songs until I fall asleep. She lets me fix the bike with Daddy. She turns Daddy's frown upside down. I like it so much when Mama smiles at Daddy. Love from Charlie DeLuca xoxo Happy Birthday, to you, Mama!"  
  
Michael concurred, "I'm with you, there, grease monkey princess. When your Mama smiles at me, I like it, so much, too!"  
  
Maria rewarded his admission with a very pleased smile. She held Charlie close and gave her two kisses and two extra squeezes, as she said, "Thank-you, Charlie baby. I really like that chocolate cake you drew and that party hat is very festive! Maybe, we'll have to make one for real and make it look like your drawing? Does that sound good?"  
  
Charlie's eyes lit with pride and she nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Halle stood in front of Maria, to hand her the card she'd made. She rubbed Maria's leather pants material between her fingers, as she watched Maria looking at it.  
  
The card was blue instead of white. The front was decorated with a white crayon drawing of an asterisk with a purple heart in the center. The inside read, "Mama is very busy, but she still cooks with me and reads to me. That's my two most favourite things. Mama doesn't ever be sad when I don't like hugs and kisses, because she knows I love her so much and Mama loves me no matter what, too. When I grow up, I want to be a good Mama, like my Mama. I don't want nine babies, though. It's a little bit noisy. Maybe I only want two babies, so they can play together sometimes and even be alone sometimes, too. Love from Halle J. DeLuca Happy Birthday, Mama!"  
  
Maria blew her a kiss, flashed her the sign for I love you, chuckled and consoled, "I understand if you don't want nine babies, Halle; it is very busy and noisy with nine babies but that's how many Daddy and I wanted to have because we like having so many beautiful new people to love and we gave each of you eight new people to love, too. You'll like that a lot more, when you grow up, you'll see. I can't imagine our family, if anyone is missing, can you?"  
  
Halle's eyes lit with worry and she clarified, "Even I don't want nine babies, Mama, our family has to have nine and you and Daddy, too!"  
  
Maria assured her, "I know that, Halle, baby. You have been an amazing big sister for eight times, already, and we all know that you love us.,  
  
"Mama and Daddy are very proud of all of you and we are very happy that we had nine babies.,  
  
"Right, baby Daddy?"  
  
Michael nodded, smiled proudly and confirmed, "Of course!,  
  
"On that note, there's one more card for you, baby Mama. It's from all of us. We hope you'll like it!", and he handed it to her.  
  
She glanced at the artwork on the front and was about to open the card but then she did a double take and exclaimed, "Oh my word! It's a flower made of fingerprints! Am I right guessing it's one from each of you and awww, the leaves on the stem are the babies' footprints!? Oh, this is such a keeper! Thank-you guys, all of you! This is so special!"  
  
She eagerly opened the card then and what started out as a laugh turned into a happy sob as she exclaimed, "I love these! I love all of you, my precious beautiful babies! And I love your, Daddy, too!"  
  
Inside the card were ten poems of the 'roses are red', variety but each pertaining specifically to each of them, as signified by the dates of birth, and known vital stats listed under each one. She didn't need names, to know which one, went with which person. She couldn't stop smiling as she read each one,  
"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I love reading  
And cooking with you!  
D.O.B. February 23rd, 2015 4:59 a.m.  
Weight: 6lbs. 3oz.  
Length: 21in.  
APGAR: 10, 10  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I want to sing  
As pretty as you  
D.O.B. March 23rd, 2016 7:17 a.m.  
Weight: 8lbs. 3oz.  
Length: 23in.  
APGAR: 10, 10  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I do everything first  
I don't even look like Daddy or you  
D.O.B. November 23rd, 2018 7:22 a.m.  
Weight: 4lbs. 2oz.  
Length: 19 1/2in.  
APGAR: 6, 7  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
When I grow up  
I'll be the boss like you  
D.O.B. November 23rd, 2018 7:31 a.m.  
Weight: 4lbs. 5oz.  
Length: 19 6/8in.  
APGAR: 6, 8  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm not a girl  
But I look just like you  
D.O.B. November 23rd, 2018 7:42 a.m.  
Weight: 3lbs. 15oz.  
Length: 19 1/8in.  
APGAR: 5, 6  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I was sent to this family  
Just to astound and amaze you  
D.O.B. September 12th, 2020 p.m.  
Weight: 9lbs. 10oz.  
Length: 23 3/8in.  
APGAR: 10, 10  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm always happy  
Because my Mama is you  
D.O.B. September 2nd, 2021 a.m.  
Weight: 7lbs.  
Length: 21 7/8in.  
APGAR: 9, 10  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm named for where promises  
Were made and kept to you  
D.O.B. June 9th, 2023 11:53 a.m.  
Weight: 5lbs. 14oz.  
Length: 20 5/8th in.  
APGAR: 8, 8  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm named for a cop  
Who is Pops to you  
D.O.B. June 9th, 2023 12:01 p.m.  
Weight: 6lbs. 2oz.  
Length: 20 1/8th in.  
APGAR: 8, 9  
  
Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You should know by now  
I'll always stay for you  
Assigned D.O.B. November 4th, 1983 with a self-rated APGAR of 5  
Wait: 12 years, 1 week, 2 days  
Length: felt like forever  
Date on which my second chance at life began: May 23rd, 2014 with a new self-rated APGAR of 10 (feels higher)."  
  
Underneath the poems, in large letters it read simply, "Happy August 29th, 2023! We all love you!", and it was signed with nine x's in the shape of the number four, eight o's in the shape of an o, so nine oh's, and one drawn hand, making the sign for I love you, the latter, being obviously from Halle.  
  
By mutual agreement, in years past, bath time/bedtime routines with the kids were not chores but rather opportunities for bonding and so, even on hers or Michael's birthdays, they both participated in their kids' night time rituals.  
  
After thanking them all, again, with as much affection, as they could tolerate, Maria switched into full on Mama mode and announced, "Okay my darling boys, it is bath time and it's Mama's birthday, so please, no funny business; got it?"  
  
Morph exclaimed in exasperation, "But I always funny, Mama, I just born this way!"  
  
Both Michael and Maria proved him right, before they could catch themselves and they both laughed, which only encouraged him to be his usual mischievious self.  
  
Maria attempted to mitigate his silliness getting out of control, by requesting, "I know you were, Morph, and Mama loves you for it, but how about only the kind of funny that doesn't make Mama say all three of your names, okay, please?"  
  
Morph grinned and replied agreeably, "Okay!", but Michael and Maria both knew, that it didn't necessarily mean that he'd follow through.  
  
They were right. Morph dumped the entire, thankfully half-empty, bottle of bubble bath into the tub, while Maria was distracted with washing Evan and then he told on himself, announcing, "All the bubbles, Mama! Bubbles, bubbles, Mama! More bubbles!"  
  
Maria did not resort to calling him by his three names, but it did add an extra rinsing step to their bath time, to avoid skin irritation.  
  
When all the kids were finally tucked in and down for the night, Maria remarked to Michael, in wonder, "I thought for sure that that took way longer than usual, but it's only maybe twenty minutes later than their usual. Good. I am so ready for having my husband all to myself for at least an hour before I need to sleep."  
  
Michael argued gently, "But it's your birthday until midnight, which gives us closer to two and a half hours, alone together. Is there some reason you were planning to go to sleep, on time? I mean, I could get up with the older kids, if that's what your reason is?"  
  
Maria grinned at him and asked, "You have plans of your own, is that it?"  
  
Michael shrugged and fought a smirk, as he said, "That depends on you. I'm still waiting to find out how you'd like for me to improve your birthday, before it ends."  
  
Maria climbed onto his lap facing him and kissed him lingeringly, then suggested, "Quite a lot of that, actually and umm, well, do you remember our pod chamber date, right before you found out, that I knew I was pregnant with Halle? You were in a certain kind of mood?"  
  
Michael challenged her with a twinkle in his eye, "Just say it, Maria. You want rough sex."  
  
Maria blushed and opened her mouth as if to argue, then closed it and finally admitted, "Yes. Definitely. What do I need to do, to get you back in that mood?"  
  
Michael didn't answer for several seconds, as though seriously thinking about the answer and then he finally stated meaningfully, "Breathe? Nudity might help, too."  
  
Maria smacked him playfully and complained with a laugh, "It's my birthday, Michael! You aren't supposed to make me work so hard!"  
  
Michael's hands wandered under her clothing, as he kissed her and then he offered contritely, "You're right, as usual. You already put me in that kind of mood with this get up. Just seeing you look like this again, reminded me of everything we've been through, apart and together. The urges, Maria. They are still, very much, a thing."  
  
Maria shifted to give him further access, as she exclaimed on a sigh that ended in a moan, "Oh good! Me, too! God, I want you!"  
  
Michael teased, "Are you sure you aren't too tired for it, though? We might even go past midnight. I mean, you know what we're like, once we get that kind of busy."  
  
Maria glared lovingly into his eyes and she stated firmly, "Do you see my eyes, Michael? Pay attention, spaceboy! The light is green! It's very green!"  
  
Michael chuckled and said, "Just making sure. Come on, then, hot birthday Mama, let's go where we can be naked and loud together! Also, I told you so."  
  
Maria's brow rose as she asked, "Excuse me?"  
  
Michael grinned, patted her ass and elaborated, "I told you doing what makes you happy would make me happy, too!"  
  
Maria looked him in the eye and announced, "You see, hubby, even your smugness is not diminishing my mood, like at all."  
  
Michael processed that, lightning fast. He abruptly stood up, with her clinging to him and he kissed her thoroughly, as he carried her all the way to their bedroom.  
  
Once inside their room, with the door closed and locked, Michael carried her over to their wall space, sandwiching her between it and himself, as he continued kissing and groping her, over and under her clothing. He was turned on and finely tuned in to her sounds and body language.  
  
When he abruptly set her on her feet and turned her to face the wall, even as he was pulling down her leather pants, Maria only urged, "Hurry, spaceboy!"  
  
He tugged and yanked her pants down, until they were just at her knees. As he entered her, from behind, he praised, "I love that you aren't wearing undies. Less clothing is always better."  
  
Maria countered with, "And I love that you aren't wearing anything plastic because you don't have to, anymore! I love that we get to do this free and clear from now, on! Nothing beats the feel of your skin, Michael! Oh God, I love the way you touch me! I love you!"  
  
Michael was leaving a reminder on her neck, that was likely to last almost a week but he paused briefly to echo, "I love you, Maria, everything about you! I think we're going to enjoy your forties! Especially in the middle, because then these go back to being only for me!"  
  
Maria quipped, "But you're not a boob man? Right!"  
  
Michael corrected, "Just yours. Just your everything. How do you do this to me, Maria? You make me want you so intensely, even when we're already in the middle of making love!"  
  
Maria flirted smugly, "It's a super power I've been perfecting, obviously."  
  
Michael thrust into her extra hard and he insisted, "Good. Don't ever stop doing it."  
  
Then they were both too involved in making love, to talk anymore. When their round against the wall ended, they continued making out and finished undressing each other, as they migrated to their bed.  
  
Maria's orgasms had made her milk spontaneously squirt and drip down her body. Michael thumbed at the trickles, and licked his thumbs afterward. Maria straddled him, then, mounting him, quickly and he gave her the wild, rough ride, that she'd requested.  
  
After her third extended orgasm, in that position, she raggedly begged him, "Take over, now! Roll me over, Michael!"  
  
Michael obliged her, with an urgency to please them both and he pounded himself into her, against the mattress, as hard and as fast as he dared, until he was spent.  
  
Staying joined to her body, Michael rolled slightly until they were on their sides facing each other, while they caught their breaths.  
  
Michael lifted his head to check the time, then lay it back down against the pillow he and Maria were momentarily sharing. He briefly caressed her cheek and said softly, "For the last time, today, Happy Birthday, Maria.  
  
For the last time because there are about three minutes left of it and I already know, that my mouth will be otherwise engaged, when that clock strikes midnight."  
  
Maria smiled knowingly, said, "Okay, thank-you, again.", and then she teasingly asked, "Otherwise engaged doing what, exactly?"  
  
Michael paused a fraction of an inch from her mouth and whispered, "This.", before kissing her, beyond her fortieth birthday.  
  
 **DONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic opened with the lyrics to a song I made up. It only seemed right, to me, then, to end it with another song I made up, as well. Since the made up song Running was mentioned a few times in fic, from chapter twenty-two and onward, here are the lyrics to Ria Lucky's song Running from her third album ...
> 
> Running (in fic was written by M. Salt & Garett Vine, irl was written by me, Fidomom! Lyrics only, as I can't write music, other than knowing what I wanted the final sound to be, lol.)
> 
> Sun's just coming up  
> And I'm just going down  
> Living this contrary life  
> At odds with normal  
> I'm on a first name basis with strife
> 
> I close my eyes and dream  
> Of running  
> Being free  
> Breathing deep  
> Being happy  
> But when I wake  
> My reality  
> Is that I'm just running from me  
> I can't stop running from me
> 
> I roll into a cup of coffee at noon  
> The shower beating against my head  
> Doesn't reach the cobwebs from my dreams  
> A million things to do list  
> I'm wide awake  
> And I'm still running  
> Without reprieve
> 
> I can't catch up  
> I can't wait up  
> It's a lonely path  
> Running alone  
> The finish line is elusive  
> There is no end because  
> I'm just running from me  
> I can't stop running from me
> 
> This marathon loops around  
> On an infinite track  
> The stars are fading  
> Once again dawn is near  
> Eager for the dream  
> I fall into slumber  
> Where I'm just running to be free  
> I can't stop running to be free
> 
> Running from me  
> Running to be free  
> I can't stop running  
> Running from me  
> Running to be free  
> I can't stop running  
> Running from  
> Running to  
> I can't stop running  
> Running from  
> Running to  
> I can't stop running  
> Running  
> Running  
> Running  
> Running  
> Running  
> Running  
> I can't stop  
> I can't stop  
> I can't stop  
> I can't (abrupt guitar string disharmony)  
> Stop
> 
> ~FM :)


End file.
